Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Knights
by Emperor92
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la caída de Lucemon, pero el digimundo se ve atacado por sus compañeros demonios. Los Digispirits, los Ángeles y los caballeros de la realeza han perecido. Las bestias sagradas solicitan al ultimo caballero que despierte un nuevo poder y cinco nuevos elegidos deberán salvar al digimundo y el mundo real a como de lugar. OcxOc y varios personajes Oc
1. 1 El comienzo y el Fin

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 1: "El comienzo y el fin: En búsqueda de los nuevos héroes"**

 _"La leyenda de los diez guerreros, que salvaron el digimundo hace mucho tiempo… ha desaparecido para siempre"_

Dos grandes siluetas están corriendo por el bosque, mientras sus cuerpos se ven heridos y se escuchan muy cansados. Una de ellas es un caballero de gran tamaño. Su armadura era de color blanco con partes rojas. En su mano derecha llevaba una lanza muy maltratada y en su mano izquierda un escudo con varias partes destruida; la otra silueta lleva una armadura color amarillo dorado que cubren una gran parte de su cuerpo color azul, como si fuera un reptil humanoide. Ambos llegaron a un claro del bosque y más al frente se apreciaban las ruinas de un viejo templo.

— Al fin llegamos – hablo el guerrero de armadura dorada – aun no puedo creer que seamos los últimos. Esto es…

— No pierdas la esperanza Magnamon – hablo el segundo caballero – debemos mantenernos firmes. Nuestros compañeros y los dioses confiaron en nosotros

— Aun no puedo creer que ellos… - un potente rugido y varias explosiones interrumpieron la conversación - ¡Maldición! Nos encontraron

— … Magnamon vete. Yo los detendré un poco – el imponente digimon miro hacia el origen del ruido

— ¡No digas tonterías Gallatmon! Hay que irnos…

— Si ellos encuentran el templo, lo destruirán. Además, solo necesitan de tu poder para activarse

— Pero…

— Piensa en el sacrificio de nuestros compañeros, el de los guerreros de los Digi-spirits, el de los ángeles, el de… Ophanimon

— … de acuerdo. Ten cuidado amigo

— No lo olvides… ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos!

— ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos!

Magnamon empezó a correr hacia el templo con todas sus fuerzas. Gallatmon dirigió la mirada hacia el bosque. Levanto su lanza, cuando vio dos grandes ojos rojos que provenían del bosque y después aprecio como una gran hilera de colmillos se abría delante de él, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una motocicleta llegar a su lado.

— Debí saber que vendrías tú, Beelzemon – Gallatmon dirigió su vista hacia un lado suyo

Una motocicleta llego, de la cual bajo un ser con aspecto de motociclista, pero llevaba una máscara que dejaba ver tres ojos rojos. En su cinturón llevaba dos escopetas pequeñas y tenía un listón rojo atado en su brazo izquierdo y uno rosa en su lado derecho. Mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Que patético te vez Gallatmon – el digimon camino mientras lo rodeaba – un imponente caballero de la realeza, degradado a este estado tan deplorable…

— ¡¿Ya me lo puedo comer?! – una imponente voz salió de la hilera del bosque

— Tranquilo Leviamon, al menos disfrutemos de sus últimos momentos de vida…

— ¿Te sientes orgulloso Beelzemon? – hablo el caballero sin desviar la vista del frente – de como traicionaste la confianza de Ophanimon y la mataste, aun cuando te ofreció su amistad. Ella y su hija…

— Hice lo que debía hacer – Beelzemon saco sus armas y las apunto al caballero – después de todo, soy uno de los "Siete Grandes Señores Demonio" y eso no cambiara…

— Ella vio más allá de eso. Y cuando llegue el momento, veras que cometiste un gran error…

— El único error que estoy cometiendo, es dejarte vivo, cuando debería buscar a Magnamon. ¿Dónde está?

— No sé de quién hablas

— Como quieras. Es todo tuyo Leviamon…

— ¡Al fin! – el imponente digimon abrió su gran boca

— ¡No caeré sin antes pelear…!

Magnamon llego a la entrada del templo muy cansado. Cuando se disponía a entrar, escucho una potente explosión y vio como un pilar de luz salía del bosque, seguido de un digi-huevo. Magnamon apretó los puños con dolor y después volvió a retomar su rumbo. Al entrar al templo, contemplo un mural donde se veían las imágenes de sus compañeros, de los Caballeros de la Realeza, los Ángeles digimon, las cuatro bestias sagradas y después, cinco siluetas. El digimon de dorada armadura se acercó a un altar donde se encontraban cinco brazaletes totalmente oscuros y sucios. Magnamon tomo el del centro y lo miro con detenimiento.

— Así que, en este lugar nací…

— ¡Quieto ahí! – el sonido de unas armas cargadas se escuchó detrás del digimon – es una lástima que llegaras tan lejos y solo para encontrar unas simples piedras…

— ¡Beelzemon, también me lo voy a comer! – Leviamon asomaba su inmensa boca por la entrada del templo

— Tranquilo grandulón, primero quiero dispararle, así como al tonto de Gallatmon…

— Esta será… – Magnamon tomo el brazalete del centro y presiono un código del objeto – la última vez que nos veamos. Por la promesa que le hice a Angewomon, la justica caerá sobre ti…

Un pilar de luz dorado salió del brazalete en manos de Magnamon, mientras que de los otros cuatro salieron otros pilares color negro, rosa, rojo y violeta. Antes de que Beelzemon y Leviamon pudieran reaccionar, Magnamon se colocó en frente de ellos.

— ¡Los Caballeros legendarios volverán! – el guerrero dorado coloco sus brazos al lado de su cintura y empezó a brillar - ¡Jihat Extremo!

— ¡Maldición!

Beelzemon y Leviamon salieron a toda prisa del templo, mientras un inmenso domo dorado destruía todo a su paso. Al terminar la técnica, solo quedaron las ruinas de lo que fue un gran templo. En el centro de la explosión, solo había un collar que tenía un dije con unas alas. Beelzemon se acercó al lugar con una mirada de enojo.

— Que idiota – Beelzemon tomo el pequeño collar en sus manos y lo guardo – prefirió quitarse la vida…

— ¡Yo quería comérmelo! – Leviamon empezó a protestar

— Te comiste el digi-code de Gallatmon, deja de quejarte…

— Al menos ha sido más efectivo que tu Beelzemon – una voz ronca se escuchó detrás de los dos digimon's

— Nadie pidió tu opinión, Barbamon

Desde el cielo, un digimon con una gran barba y cabellera blanca y un poncho de colores rojos y oscuros, descendió frente a los otros digimon's. Usaba un antifaz de nariz puntiaguda y color amarillo y en sus manos tenía un bastón de madera con un orbe rojo protegido por un cráneo con colmillos.

— ¿No encontraron algo valioso? – pregunto el digimon mientras acariciaba su barba con cuidado

— Para ti solo hay tesoros y ya – dijo Beelzemon – Magnamon murió. El último de los caballeros de la realeza…

— Si es así, ¿Dónde está su digi-huevo – dijo Barbamon viendo al cielo

— Yo no me lo comí – dijo Leviamon dentro del bosque buscando que comer

— Lo bueno es – Barbamon extendió su mano para mostrar un brazalete color rojo – que yo si obtuve algo, aunque solo es una pequeña parte de su poder

— ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Beelzemon – ya no hay nadie que nos desafié

— Las bestias sagradas están atrapadas en la zona sagrada. Solo nos queda buscar los elementos necesarios para revivir a Lucemon. Y entonces, el digimundo y el mundo de los humanos será nuestro

La ciudad de Tokio. Las personas van y vienen, dentro de sus propios asuntos. La vida parece ser la misma de todos los días, tan monótona y llena de sus altas y bajas. El atardecer se hacía presente sin nada fuera de lo común, hasta que un pequeño estruendo se sintió en todas partes. En el cielo, aparecieron cinco pilares de luz, seguidos de la silueta de una criatura de armadura dorada, lanzando una onda expansiva muy poderosa. Pero lo más raro, es que nadie pudo ver esto, a excepción de una persona. Oziel se encontraba caminando hacia su departamento después de sus clases de idioma. Él era un muchacho de altura promedio, cabello chino color negro y tez morena aperlada. Tenía 22 años. Llevaba un pequeño maletín donde tenía unos cuadernos y su laptop. Al ver esas extrañas luces, se sorprendió, pues esa silueta se le hizo conocida de alguna parte. De repente, una luz de color amarilla dorada se acercó a él y antes de hacer algo, se vio rodeado y tuvo una visión de ese extraño ser de armadura dorada muriendo en esa explosión. Cuando la luz desapareció, vio que estaba en el mismo lugar camino a casa.

— ¿Qué fue esa luz…? – el muchacho se sorprendió hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza

— _Tu eres el elegido_ – la voz parecía vieja y cansada

El muchacho miro a todos lados buscando el origen de esa voz, pero al no encontrar nada, retomo su camino a casa. Llego a su departamento donde solo había cosas sencillas, como una pequeña sala unida al comedor y una cocina pequeña y sencilla. Al fondo había un balcón donde había una lavadora y un tendedero para la ropa. Había un pasillo que conectaba a la sala y había tres puertas, una del cuarto de baño, otra era el dormitorio y un tercero era una habitación para huéspedes. Después de cenar y ver las noticias locales, se dirigió a su habitación a realizar sus pendientes en su computadora. Oziel era un estudiante transferido desde el otro lado del mundo para aprender más del mundo. Aunque por su actitud tranquila e inocente, no destacaba mucho en el ambiente. Era un poco tarde cuando se disponía a dormir, cuando recibió una video llamada de su familia.

— _Hola hermano, o debo decirte ¿Oni-chan?_ – dijo una chica junto a un pequeño niño

— No me digas así, es raro – dijo el muchacho aun escribiendo - ¿Cómo están todos?

— _Estamos bien, te extrañamos…_

— _Oziel, tráeme una sorpresa de allá_ – dijo el pequeño

— Descuida hermanito, veré que te compro. Debo dormir, nos vemos

— _¡Adiós Oziel!_ – la video llamada termino

— Al menos están bien y felices…

Cuando Oziel se disponía a cerrar su laptop, una luz muy intensa cegó al muchacho. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en un extraño templo color blanco. Empezó a caminar y vio varias pinturas murales en todo el lugar, con imágenes de extrañas criaturas y guerreros con extrañas armaduras. Llego a una gran puerta, pensando que se trataba de un sueño. Al llegar a una gran puerta, esta se abrió y de ella salieron cuatro siluetas cubiertas por unas capuchas de varios colores: Roja, Azul, Plateado y Verde.

— Esto es un error Qinglonmon – dijo la silueta de rojo – no podemos depender de un humano

— No tenemos otra opción – hablo la silueta plateada – en el pasado, los humanos nos ayudaron, es momento de pedir de nuevo su ayuda

— Concuerdo con Naihumon – hablo la silueta de verde – además que Qinglonmon ya ha elegido a los jóvenes más puros y capaces

— De acuerdo – hablo la silueta de rojo – pero sigo pensando que es un error.

— Eh, disculpen – el pobre muchacho se sintió fuera de lugar - ¿Dónde estoy…?

— ¡Silencio Humano! – grito la silueta de rojo - ¡Hablaras cuando lo digamos y…!

— ¡Suficiente Zhuqiamon! – hablo la silueta de azul – no tenemos tiempo

La silueta de azul camino hacia el muchacho y le extendió su mano y después le indico un camino mientras miraba el muro con varias figuras.

— Bienvenido Oziel D. Mario – hablo el sujeto – mi nombre es Qinglonmon. Soy una de las cuatro bestias sagradas protectoras del digimundo

— ¿El digimundo es real? – muchacho lo vio un poco extrañado – creí que usted era una especie de dragón gigante con cadenas…

— Por el momento, mi poder y el de mis compañeros está siendo suprimido – hablo el sabio digimon – te hemos traído aquí, porque necesitamos tu ayuda

— ¿Mi ayuda…? – Oziel se detuvo al ver un gran mural frente a él, con un guerrero al frente – yo lo he visto antes

— Él es Magnamon – Qinglonmon se detuvo y señalo el mural – antes de todo, el digimundo se vio dividido en dos elementos clave que poco a poco empezaron a dividirse más y más: arriba-abajo, vida-muerte, luz-oscuridad, bien-mal

— Hasta este momento – la silueta roja se acercó – todo era caos. Nosotros fuimos creados con el propósito de mantener el equilibrio del digimundo, pero poco a poco, los digimon's crearon sus propios criterios y a escoger su propio bando

— Fue así que se crearon a aquellos que se encargaran de mantener el equilibrio y mantener el poder y la serenidad que los dioses no somos capaces de hacer – hablo la silueta de verde

— Pero de vez en cuando, estas mismas se desafían o buscan romper el equilibrio – continuo la silueta plateada – fue así que creamos normas, leyes y quienes se encargaran de hacerlas cumplir…

— Los tren ángeles del digimundo – hablo el muchacho

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – hablo Zhuqiamon asombrado

— Sonara raro y ofensivo, pero en nuestro mundo, los digimon's y el digimundo es algo como un juego, por eso conozco algo sobre ustedes…

— ¡Los humanos no nos respetan…! – Zhuqiamon se enojó ante este comentario

— Fuimos creados a base de los humanos Zhuqiamon, no te sientas así – dijo Ebonwumon, la silueta verde

— Entonces, ya conoces sobre el orden de poder del digimundo – dijo Qinglonmon

— Si, los ángeles digimon, los caballeros de la realeza y los guerreros de los Digi-spirits – dijo el muchacho hasta ver unas siluetas desconocidas – pero estos no los conozco

— Antes de los caballeros legendarios, existieron otros cinco guerreros que se crearon a base de las insignias legendarias – hablo el digimon de rojo – estas daban poder a los digimon's que eran dignos de portarlos

— Fueron los primeros defensores del digimundo – hablo Naihumon – antes de los caballeros de la realeza

— Magnamon era el líder de este primer grupo, pero dejo el cargo cuando se unió a los caballeros de la realeza – hablo Qinglonmon – aquí es donde se central nuestro actual problema

El poderoso digimon mostro una imagen del digimundo donde se apreciaban grandes zonas destruidas y alteradas. Qinglonmon explico que hace diez años, unos niños elegidos salvaron al digimundo de la amenaza del malvado de Lucemon. Este fue destruido, pero la verdad es que él es uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonios. Cada uno despertó al ver muerto a su compañero y empezaron a atacar el digimundo. Los Digi-spirits, los ángeles guardianes, incluso los caballeros de la realeza perecieron ante estos seis despiadados digimon's. Su plan es resucitar a su compañero caído y traer un mal diez veces peor. El último de los caballeros, Magnamon sacrifico su vida para traer de vuelta a sus compañeros guerreros y mantener la última esperanza al digimundo y el mundo real.

— En total, son cinco caballeros legendarios – continuo Qinglonmon – y cada uno lleva una insignia legendaria: Justicia, Bondad, Amor, Paz y Respeto

— Tu eres el elegido de la insignia de la justicia – dijo Zhuqiamon – necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿aceptaras?

— Yo… no estoy seguro – el muchacho dudo de sí mismo – puedo ser justo y esas cosas, pero no tengo la fuerza…

— Claro que la tienes – hablo Naihumon – Magnamon te escogió por una razón. El digimundo y nosotros te necesitamos

— Si el digimundo desaparece, pronto encontraran el poder que uso Lucemon para tratar de entrar en su mundo – continuo Qinglonmon

— De acuerdo – Oziel miro la imagen de Magnamon y puso su mano en el muro – lo hare, por el sacrificio que hizo y por mi familia

— Bien, ya puedes pasar – Ebonwumon hablo hacia otra puerta

De la puerta salieron un pequeño gato blanco con guantes amarillos y un pequeño con alas en la cabeza y color naranja de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

— Ellos son Patamon y Gatomon – señalo Ebonwumon – son los hijos de Seraphimon y Ophanimon respectivamente. Te ayudaran y apoyaran mientras estés en el digimundo

— Hola, es un placer – señalo Patamon un poco animado

— Hola – dijo Gatomon sin muchos ánimos

— ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto el muchacho un poco preocupado

— Uno de los enemigos fue el culpable del asesinato de … - Qinglonmon explicaba cuando fue interrumpido

— ¡No lo diga, por favor! – dijo la pequeña digimon enojada – no es necesario que lo sepa, yo me encargare de el

— No dejes que la venganza te consuma pequeña – continuo el digimon de azul

— Eso la mantiene adelante – interrumpió el digimon de rojo – ahora toma esto

Un brillo dorado apareció en frente del humano y este vio como en su brazo derecho apareció un brazalete color dorado con la insignia de la justicia. En su mano izquierda apareció una tarjeta color transparente, con una espada grabada. También apareció un collar en su cuello con la misma insignia que en su brazalete.

— El brazalete es tu digivice – dijo el digimon azul – usando la tarjeta de acceso, podrás digievolucionar

— Además, es tu llave para entrar y salir al digimundo, usando cualquier computadora – continuo el digimon verde – siempre que entres, llegaras a este templo y de aquí, al digimundo…

De repente, un estruendo sacudió el lugar. Qinglonmon hizo aparecer una pantalla y apareció una horda de varios digimon's atacando una zona poblada digimon.

— Están atacando – el digimon plateado dio la orden – vallan y detengan el ataque

— Esperen… - Oziel se puso nervioso – aun no estoy listo. Ni siquiera se pelear bien…

— Entonces no vengas – Gatomon salió corriendo junto a Patamon

— Confía en ti Oziel – dijo el digimon azul

— Lo intentare

Oziel entro en el portal y llego al pueblo de los digimon's. Varios de ellos corrían asustados mientras el fuego cubría varias de las casas. El muchacho corrió y vio a varios digimon's oscuros atacando el pueblo y buscando algo entre las ruinas. En eso, vio una silueta más grande que estaba parada sobre una de las casas.

— ¡Destruyan todo el pueblo! – grito el digimon de la torre - ¡Busquen la llave del digi code!

— ¡Golpe de Fe! – un haz de luz golpeo al digimon tirándolo al suelo - ¡Oziel, nosotros nos encargaremos de el! ¡Ayuda a los demás a evacuar!

— De- de acuerdo – el muchacho corrió al pueblo cuando su brazalete empezó a emitir un extraño ruido - ¿pero qué…?

— _Oziel, tu brazalete te permite saber los datos de los digimon's para conocer sus puntos débiles_ – Qinglonmon hablo con el humano

— Veamos…

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Devidramon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este Digimon de temible apariencia es capaz de intimidar a todos a su alrededor con sus ojos de color rojo sangre. Su técnica especial es: "Garras Carmesí"**

— Bien, esos digimon's son fáciles para Angemon – dijo el muchacho cuando el mismo digimon de la torre apareció en el cielo – ese si es más poderoso…

 **Data book Digimon**

 **SkullSatamon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Descripción: Este Digimon de apariencia despiadada perteneció a la clase de Ángel Caído. Se alimenta del poder de la Zona de la Oscuridad. Con su técnica: "Hueso de Clavo", paraliza a sus enemigos y es capaz de causarles daños de gravedad**

— ¿Quién es tan fuerte que puede manipular a SkullSatamon? – Oziel vio como el enemigo esquivaba unas flechas de luz – esa es… Angewomon

— ¡Flecha Celestial! – la digimon ángel disparo una flecha alejando a su enemigo y luego vio al muchacho que la veía – si no vas a ayudar ¡Vete de aquí!

— Eso lo confirma – el muchacho siguió corriendo hacia el pueblo – por alguna extraña razón me odia

Mientras la batalla seguía en el cielo, el humano empezó a ayudar a los digimon's del pueblo. Cuando vio a una pareja de Jijimon y Babamon que se reusaban a salir de la casa, pues eran los guardianes de la llave del Digi code. Entonces, un Devidramon cayó cerca de la cabaña y Oziel tuvo que sacar a los viejos digimon's del lugar. SkullSatamon llego y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña destruida para absorber el digi code.

— Esto es muy fácil – hablo el digimon hasta que recibió el golpe de una flecha en su espalda – parece que la hija de Ophanimon no sabe cuándo rendirse

— ¡Voy a acabar contigo! – la chica ángel bajo a gran velocidad para atacar, pero recibió un golpe de un Devidramon

— ¡Ahora acabare contigo! ¡Hueso de Clavo…! – SkullSatamon detuvo su ataque cuando alguien le aventó algo en la cabeza

— ¡Aléjate de ella! – Oziel tenía unas piedras en la mano

— ¿Un humano? Esto se pone mejor…

— ¡Atmosfera Celestial! – Angewomon activo una onda de energía pura que empujo a SkullSatamon a otra cabaña sola – yo no pedí tu ayuda…

— ¡No me importa! – el muchacho dejo sorprendida a la chica digimon – dijiste que me fuera si no planeaba ayudar, pero lo voy a hacer…

— ¡Hueso de Clavo! – una luz azoto a Angewomon – lástima que ya no hay a quien ayudar

— ¡No dejare que la lastimes!

Una luz dorada envolvió a Oziel. Levanto su brazo derecho y saco la tarjeta transparente.

— **Pase legendario: Acceso** – Oziel paso la tarjeta frente a su brazalete y ambos objetos brillaron con gran intensidad – **Digi-insignia – Digimon a:**

La luz empezó a cubrir al chico. Pronto su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura dorada en su totalidad. En su pecho estaba el símbolo de una espada con su punta hacia arriba y en su mano derecha, apareció una espada con su filo totalmente dorado.

— **Magnamon – La luz de la justicia**

Frente a todos estaba el nuevo caballero legendario. Su mirada era serena y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo de la armadura dorada, similar a la del primer Magnamon.

— ¿Ese es…? – SkullSatamon palideció al momento

— ¿Magnamon? – Angewomon y Angemon quedaron sorprendidos ante el nuevo guerrero

— ¡No se queden ahí! – el digimon maligno grito de nuevo - ¡Acaben con el!

Los Devidramon empezaron a atacar al guerrero dorado, pero este esquivaba fácilmente los ataques y detenía otros con su espada. Uno a uno, eran derribados por los golpes y caían todos juntos y amontonados.

— ¡Misiles de plasma! – Magnamon lanzo unos potentes misiles y el digi code de los Devidramon apareció - ¡Digi code, Captura!

— Venciste a los Devidramon – SkullSatamon se puso frente al guerrero – pero no me impresionas ¡Hueso de Clavo!

— ¡Barrera de oro! – una pared de cristal brillante se colocó frente al caballero y bloqueo el ataque

— ¡Imposible!

— Ahora me toca – Oziel saco su espada y la tomo con sus dos manos - ¡Estocada de plasma! – una luz muy intensa salió de la espada y atravesó al maligno enemigo

— Im-imposible… él es… ¡Aaagghhhh! – el digimon fue atravesado por varias luces hasta que apareció su digi code

— Alma que fuiste manipulada por la maldad – Magnamon levanto su brazo derecho – deja que la luz de la Justicia purifique tu alma ¡Digi code, Captura!

El digi code de SkullSatamon fue absorbido por el brazalete del caballero y después, un digihuevo salió volando para después desaparecer. Los Devidramon que aún quedaban en el lugar se asustaron y más cuando Magnamon los miro con enojo.

— Díganle a sus amos, que Magnamon y los Caballeros legendarios han regresado – Magnamon levanto su espada hacia ellos - ¡Yo traeré justicia al digimundo!

Los digimon malignos se fueron volando a toda prisa. Cuando ya no había peligro, Magnamon desapareció en un brillo y volvió a aparecer Oziel, pero se veía un poco acabado. Angewomon y Angemon llegaron a su lado. El digimon ángel ayudo al chico a sentarse y lo felicitaba por su increíble actuación.

— ¡Estuviste increíble! – Angemon celebraba con emoción – no cabe duda que eres el elegido de Magnamon, ¿No crees Angewomon?

— Solo porque pudo digievolucionar, no signifique que esté listo… pero gracias – Angewomon se fue volando del lugar sin decir mas

— Creo que no le agrado – Oziel lanzo una risa nerviosa

— No es eso – Angemon se puso serio – ella la tuvo difícil por la muerte de la señorita Ophanimon. Por eso esta dolida

— Ya veo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Después de eso, regresaron al templo de las bestias sagradas, las cuales felicitaron al guerrero por su victoria. También le explicaron que los digimon's malignos buscaban robar el digi code de varias zonas del digimundo como lo hizo Lucemon, pero esta vez planeaban corromperlo. La misión de Oziel, seria proteger el digimundo y sobre todo, buscar a sus compañeros en el mundo real. Además que le avisarían cuando el digimundo estuviera bajo ataque o simplemente podría entrar y salir a su gusto. Oziel les prometió que daría todo de él y no se rendiría. Después de un rato, regreso a su apartamento y se dispuso a descansar, pero al acostarse en su cama, su laptop volvió a brillar y de la pantalla salieron Patamon y Gatomon.

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el chico muy confundido

— No te hagas una idea equivocada – dijo Gatomon viendo la habitación como si no fuera muy impresionante

— Las bestias sagradas quieren que te brindemos protección en el mundo real por si acaso – explico Patamon – no sabemos si los Señores Demoniacos puedan entrar a tu mundo, así que será mejor estar prevenidos

— De acuerdo – el chico soltó un amplio bostezo – pueden dormir en la cama de arriba, yo dormiré en la de abajo

— Gracias – Gatomon se recostó mientras Patamon le seguía

Pero cuando Oziel empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, una alarma sonó. Oziel tomo su despertador y vio que eran las 6:30 a.m.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Oziel se levantó alarmado - ¡¿Estuve en el digimundo toda la noche?!

— El tiempo se mueve diferente en tu mundo y en el nuestro – dijo Gatomon viéndolo con burla

— ¡Maldición! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a mis clases! – el pobre muchacho salió rápido de la habitación para arreglarse

— Gatomon – Patamon veía a su compañera que fingía estar dormida – mientras yo hablaba con el cambiaste su alarma, ¿Por qué?

— Tú lo dijiste – dijo la pequeña digimon con una risa – debo recuperar mi antiguo buen humor. Tal vez con el me divierta

— Eres muy mala

Y mientras los dos digimon's dormían, el pobre chico aún estaba tratando de vestirse y desayunar a las 2 de la mañana. Si, esa sería su nueva vida como un héroe. Pero mientras él se estresaba, en la Zona Oscura los seis digimon´s demoniacos discutían en una gran zona llena de sombras.

— Los Devidramon lo confirmaron – hablo Barbamon – Magnamon ha vuelto a la vida

— Y al parecer, los hijos de los Ángeles, junto a las bestias sagradas están apoyándolo – dijo Leviamon con enojo

— Aun así, no será un problema encargarnos de ellos – hablo Beelzemon con arrogancia – será divertido acabar con ellos…

— Suenas muy confiado "Beelzi" – una voz femenina se escuchó en el lugar – ¿Seguro que serás capaz de acabar con Angewomon?

— Mejor cállate Lilithmon – hablo Beelzemon con furia - ¡Me encargare de…!

— No grites escandaloso – hablo un ser con una voz profunda – si alguno de ustedes despierta a Belphemon, se encargara de volver a dormirlo

— Ese es tu trabajo Daemon – hablo Barbamon acariciando su barba – pero descuiden. Ustedes sigan buscando las llaves del Digi code. Pronto Lucemon volverá a la vida y así, nuestro objetivo final se cumplirá

 **El Digimundo y el mundo real, estará en nuestras manos…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola queridos amigos. aqui tienen el inicio de un nuevo proyecto el cual ya me tenia totalmente agobiado. Lo interesante de esta historia es que los personajes principales sere yo y otros amigos mios que le daremos nuestro propio toque a la historia. Espero que les guste, dejen un review y compartan con los fans de digimon. Tambien los invito a leer mis otras historias y compartan con sus amigos. Sin mas, les doy las gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un buen dia.

Atte.

Emperor92


	2. 2 El poder de la Oscuridad

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 2: "El poder de la Oscuridad: El ataque de Devimon"**

 _"La leyenda de los diez guerreros, que salvaron el digimundo hace mucho tiempo… ha desaparecido para siempre"_

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte en la ciudad de Tokio. Oziel subía con mucho cansancio las escaleras del edificio con rumbo a su departamento llevando unas bolsas de despensa. Su único consuelo es que ya era viernes y quería descansar. Antes de entrar a su departamento, vio como alguien tenía problemas cargando unas bolsas de despensa. Cuando estaba a punto de resbalar, el chico uso sus nuevos reflejos de guerrero y salvo a la persona con las bolsas.

— ¿Se encuentra… bien? – Oziel se ruborizo por un momento

— Gracias por ayudarme Oziel – una dulce voz se escuchó mientras se levantaba – siempre estás aquí para ayudarme

La chica con las bolsas tenía el cabello corto color castaño miel. Usaba una blusa negra un poco ajustada y cuello blanco y una falda corta color roja. Usaba unas medias negras muy ajustadas que cubrían sus lindas piernas y usaba unas zapatillas negras. Tenía unos ojos azules y usaba una diadema con un pequeño moño color rosa. Al ser levantada por Oziel, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— Siempre estás ahí para ayudarme Oziel. Gracias – la chica le regalo un tierna sonrisa

— Bueno, siempre te metes en problemas – dijo el chico con un poco de burla

— ¡Oye! – la chica hizo un gracioso puchero – eres malo

— Perdona Serena, solo fue una bromita – dijo el chico dándole un dulce que había comprado

— Está bien – la chica le dio una linda sonrisa – pero solo porque eres un buen vecino ¿Y cómo te va?

— Todo en orden, ya me acostumbre un poco a esto de vivir solo…

— ¡Que divertido programa! – una voz pequeña se escuchó desde el departamento de Oziel

— ¿Tienes visitas? – Serena pregunto un poco sorprendida

— N-no, debe ser la televisión que deje encendida – el chico soltó una risa nerviosa – Serena, quería saber si tu…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Quería saber si tu… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – el pobre chico se puso muy nervioso al hacer esa petición

— Me gustaría mucho Oziel, pero estaré ocupada este fin de semana – la chica sonrió apenada con el chico – ¿Qué te parece el próximo fin de semana?

— Cla-claro, no te preocupes

— Bueno, debo entrar a mi departamento. Adiós – la chica entro a su departamento dejando al chico un poco desanimado

Oziel decidió entrar a su departamento. Al entrar, vio como Patamon veía la televisión y se reía de un programa cómico mientras Gatomon se encontraba leyendo un libro del chico. El pobre estudiante empezó a sacar unas cosas de lo que compro y tomo unos pastelillos para sus visitas.

— Patamon baja el volumen de la televisión – Oziel le entrego un pastelillo a cada uno – se supone que estoy viviendo solo

— Perdón, es que es muy divertido este programa – el pequeño digimon comió muy feliz su postre

— Hoy en la noche debemos regresar al digimundo – dijo Gatomon sin despegar la vista de su libro

— Si lo sé – el chico volvió a la cocina - ¿Qué quieren de cenar…?

— ¡Arroz con pescado! – Gatomon se emocionó y luego recupero su actitud seria – digo, lo que sea

— Lo bueno es que estas empezando a animarte – dijo Patamon al lado de su amiga

Llego la noche y Oziel preparo un maletín con algunos libros y un kit de primeros auxilios por si lo necesitaba. Levanto su brazalete frente a su laptop y los tres fueron absorbidos por una brillante luz. Al abrir los ojos, ya estaban en el templo de las cuatro bestias sagradas.

— Oziel, ya tenemos información importante para ti – dijo Qinglonmon – hemos descubierto donde están los otros elegidos de las insignias

— Bueno, espero conocerlos pronto – dijo el muchacho - ¿Qué hare en estos días?

— Iras a un pequeño poblado donde se encuentra la llave de un digi code – hablo Zhuqiamon – esta llave fue hecha por uno de los ángeles legendarios y debe ser protegida a toda costa

— Entendido

Oziel, Gatomon y Patamon partieron al pequeño pueblo donde vieron que todo el lugar estaba habitado por Gotsumon's y Meteormon's. Oziel fue llevado a donde estaba el líder de la pequeña villa, el cual le mostro el lugar donde se encontraba la llave del digi code. Una vez que analizo todo el lugar, le dijeron que les prepararían un banquete a los tres visitantes. El joven vio toda la aldea y contemplo a pequeños Gotsumon jugando, otros excavando por todo el lugar y otros tanto buscando frutas y otras cosas que comer. El muchacho busco una zona un poco alejada y saco una libreta donde empezó a realizar unos apuntes. Después de unas horas, Patamon llego a donde estaba Oziel.

— ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el digimon alado

— Quiero tener información sobre los lugares que visito en el digimundo por si lo llego a necesitar – dijo el muchacho mostrándole su libreta – claro que no anotare nada con relación a la llave

— Claro, si alguien la roba sería peligroso

— Así es

— Oye, ¿Cómo crees que sean los otros elegidos?

— No lo sé, solo espero que no se asusten o acepten bien esta misión como yo…

— ¿Tu? – Gatomon hablo arriba del árbol – tu no querías aceptar por no estar seguro de eso

— Eso era antes, pero reconozco que estaba inseguro – Oziel miro al pueblo de forma seria – ya no pienso quedarme atrás

— Eso ya lo veremos

Mientras los tres seguían descansando, en la Zona Oscura Barbamon se encontraba revisando el mapa del digimundo junto con Daemon y Beelzemon y detrás de ellos tres siluetas.

— He localizado al humano en el paso montañoso, cerca de la aldea de los Gotsumon – dijo Barbamon acariciando su barba – esa llave del Digi code nos abrirá más puertas en otras zonas

— Bien – Beelzemon apretó los puños con fuerza – yo me encargare del…

— No nos apresuremos – dijo Daemon – necesitamos analizar sus poderes. No sabemos si puede utilizar su técnica más poderosa

— Entonces, lo enviare a el – Barbamon señalo una silueta con alas deterioradas que salía de la oscuridad – encárgate de el

— Como ordene maestro – el digimon oscuro hizo una reverencia y se retiro

— Mientras tanto – Daemon señalo otras dos siluetas detrás de el – ellos buscaran la antigua puerta al mundo real. Ya que poseen algunos genes humanos, podrán entrar con facilidad

— Como ordene, maestro Daemon – las dos siluetas imitaron al digimon anterior y después se retiraron

— Si ellos entran en el mundo real, podrán localizarlo a él y al resto que aún no descubre sus poderes – dijo Barbamon caminando hacia donde estaba una estatua de Lucemon – pronto el regresara a la vida

Amaneció un nuevo día, Oziel y Patamon salieron a los alrededores del pueblo para vigilar mientras Gatomon volvió al templo de las Bestias Sagradas a revisar otros asuntos. Oziel estaba sobre una colina, cuando vio varios grupos de digimon acercarse de forma amenazante. Patamon rápidamente digievoluciono a Angemon, mientras Oziel revisaba la base de datos con su brazalete.

 **Data Book Digimon**

 **Goblimon**

 **Nivel: Infantil**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon de pequeño tamaño usa su garrote para aplastar todo a su paso. Uno solo es molesto, una gran multitud ya es un problema. Su técnica especial es la "Bomba Goblin"**

— ¡Oziel! – grito Angemon volando hacia el enemigo - ¡Debes digievolucionar!

— ¡Si! – el chico tomo su tarjeta transparente – **Pase legendario: Acceso – Digimon a:** \- Oziel volvió a transformarse en el digimon legendario – **Magnamon – La luz de la justicia**

Magnamon saco su espada y salió disparado a detener a la horda de enemigos. Estos se separaban en momentos pues no estaban coordinados y lanzaban sus ataques a cualquier lado. Magnamon no podía disparar sus misiles al enemigo sin destruir al pueblo. En eso, Angewomon apareció desde el cielo y utilizo su técnica de "Atmosfera Celestial" para paralizar al enemigo. Angemon empezó a juntarlos en una sola zona usando sus ataques y por fin el guerrero dorado logro usar sus misiles de plasma, pero sabiendo que ese ataque no fue algo normal, decidió dejar a uno fuera del ataque. Cuando los ángeles y Magnamon absorbieron el digi code, tomaron al último Goblimon para hablar con él.

— ¿Quién te envió? – pregunto Angemon sujetándolo del cuello

— Solo atacamos – dijo el digimon ogro con enojo

— Ustedes solo atacan cuando tienen un propósito claro – dijo Magnamon – y no creo que los Gotsumon de este pueblo les hayan hecho algo a ustedes

— Nadie nos mandó…

— ¡Ultima oportunidad! – Angewomon preparo una flecha con mucho enojo - ¿Quién-te-envió?

— Un peligroso digimon – hablo Goblimon muy asustado – se esconde al este, en una caverna

— Eso es suficiente – dijo Magnamon deteniendo el ataque de Angewomon – ya tenemos lo que necesitamos…

— Eres demasiado blando. Ellos no se contendrán si les pides clemencia

Angewomon se alejó volando con dirección al pueblo, dejando a Oziel muy pensativo. Esa noche Oziel no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su compañera digimon. Pero él sabía que la violencia y la venganza no eran la respuesta para esta lucha. Su ideal era firme, justicia para todos. Durmió con esa idea en la cabeza. En la mañana siguiente los tres fueron a la caverna guiados por Goblimon. Después de mucho caminar, contemplaron la caverna, pero estaba sola y abandonada. Antes de poder reaccionar, Goblimon salió rápidamente y uso su garrote para derrumbar la entrada. Oziel y los digimon digievolucionaron para tratar de salir, pero era inútil, pues la salida se obstruía mas con cada ataque. Las horas pasaron rápido y no lograban ninguna abertura. Ya casi anochecía y los héroes estaban muy agotados. Magnamon reviso sus poderes y descubrió una técnica muy poderosa para usar, pero era muy peligrosa

— No debimos confiar en el – dijo Angewomon con enojo

— Necesitábamos respuestas – dijo Angemon – además, lamentarnos no arreglara las cosas

— Fue mi culpa – Oziel se quitó su casco para pensar bien las cosas – debí prever este escenario…

— ¡Aléjense de la entrada! – una voz se escuchó desde afuera de la cueva, seguido de un sonido de energía - ¡Doble tajo oscuro!

Un poderoso ataque destruyo las rocas. Al salir los tres guerreros, se percataron que era de noche, pero no encontraron el origen de dicha técnica. Pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida al ver humo salir del pueblo de los Gotsumon. Los ángeles salieron volando mientras Oziel se ponía su casco y los seguía corriendo, pero estaba cansado por sus intentos de salir de la cueva. Llegaron al pueblo y vieron algo muy extraño, los Gotsumon eran los que provocaban el incendio y se peleaban unos con otros. Magnamon y los ángeles trataron de detenerlos, pero al verlos, empezaron a atacarlos sin darles tregua.

— ¿Qué les pasa? – Angewomon se enojó con los aldeanos – nosotros somos sus aliados

— ¿Por qué no nos escuchan? – Angemon se cubría con su báculo

— Simple, ellos me sirven a mí – una voz se escuchó como un eco en todo el lugar

Desde las sombras, un digimon de apariencia demoniaca surgía mostrando sus malignos ojos rojos y al estar totalmente afuera, abrió sus alas sacudiendo todo el lugar. Magnamon levanto rápidamente su brazalete.

 **Data Book Digimon**

 **Devimon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Ángel Caído**

 **Descripción: Este digimon es despiadado con sus enemigos y cruel con sus víctimas. Con su técnica "Toque de la maldad", es capaz de controlar los corazones y la mente de sus víctimas para que obedezcan todas sus ordenes**

— ¡Libéralos! – Magnamon se puso al frente levantando su espada

— Adelante – Devimon chasqueo los dedos y los Gotsumon empezaron a cubrirlo – atraviésalos y derrótame

— Rayos – dijo Angemon – Angewomon, ¿no puedes usar tu "Atmosfera Celestial" para curarlos?

— Son demasiados – dijo la chica ángel – además, ya no me queda mucha energía

— ¿Qué debo hacer? – Magnamon miraba frustrado la escena frente a el

— Es hora de que mueran, ¡Destruyan…! ¡Aahhhhggg! – Devimon se vio interrumpido por un rayo de energía

Desde un árbol, una silueta mostraba un brazalete igual a la de Oziel, y en su mano izquierda una tarjeta transparente con el grabado de dos espadas. Dio un gran salto y se colocó delante de Magnamon, evitando que vieran su rostro.

— Yo me encargo – el sujeto levanto su brazo derecho y levanto la tarjeta frente a el – **Pase Legendario: Acceso-Digimon a: Maligmon, el caballero de la oscuridad**

Frente a los tres héroes apareció un caballero similar a Magnamon, pero toda su armadura era oscura y había partes un poco más salvajes. Llevaba una bufanda negra que cubría parte de su rostro. En su cintura se posaban dos espadas con una hoja oscura muy filosa y cada una tenía grabado la palabra "Bondad"

— Es el segundo guerrero legendario – dijo Angewomon sorprendida – él nos ayudó en la caverna

— Maligmon, el caballero de la Bondad – dijo Angemon

— Otro guerrero no cambia las cosas – Devimon apunto son su mano al nuevo guerrero - ¡Acábenlo!

— No lo harás – Maligmon saco sus espadas y las clavo en el suelo - ¡Razia Tenebrosa!

Todo el suelo se llenó de una gran sombra muy amplia. Todos los digimon fueron atrapados por varias garras que salían de las sombras y empezaron a tumbarlos en el suelo.

— ¡Detente! – Magnamon trato de detenerlo - ¡No los lastimes…!

— Fíjate bien – Maligmon seguía concentrado en su técnica

Las sombras extraían una silueta oscura de todos los digimon's y la absorbían, dejando a los Gotsumon y Meteromon inconscientes. Devimon se enfureció y emprendió vuelo, pero Maligmon salto para darle una gran patada y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

— Yo… no seré vencido por… - Devimon fue atravesado por las dos espadas del guerrero frente a el

— ¡Juicio de las sombras! – un gran domo oscuro cubrió al digimon maligno, para después aparecer su digi code – Alma atrapada por la maldad, deja que la oscuridad purifique tu alma Digi code, ¡Captura!

Los datos del digimon oscuro fueron capturados mientras su digihuevo desaparecía en el cielo. Cuando Magnamon estaba por acercarse al otro caballero, una telaraña los atrapo a ellos y a los ángeles. De entre las sombras salió una mujer con un vestido rojo cubierta en casi todo su cuerpo. Usaba unos guantes morados y un sombrero como si fuera una bruja. Su cabello era blanco y unos lentes morados cubrían sus ojos. En su sombrero llevaba una medalla dorada con forma de araña. Extendió su mano izquierda y tenía una gran esfera de digi code.

— Que lastima – la mujer empezó a caminar fuera del pueblo – no lograron proteger la llave

— ¡Maldición! – después de un rato, los guerreros fueron liberados por los Gotsumon que despertaron de su aturdimiento y el guerrero nuevo se alejó del lugar

— ¡Espera! – Magnamon intento detenerlo, pero ya había desaparecido

— Al menos ya lo conocimos – dijo Angemon al lado de su compañera ángel

— Fallamos en la misión…

Después de un rato, todos se dirigieron al tempo de las cuatro bestias sagradas. Qinglonmon los recibió y sin siquiera decir algo más los dirigió a una sala privada. Al entrar, encontraron a Zhuqiamon junto al nuevo caballero. Oziel se puso en guardia, pero el digimon azul los detuvo.

— Si se preguntan cómo llego aquí – dijo el digimon rojo – yo lo encontré, lo traje y le di sus poderes. Hiciste un buen trabajo Hanzo

La transformación del caballero finalizo mostrando a un muchacho de gran altura, cabello negro liso y ojos grises. A pesar de la altura, se veía que era casi de la misma edad que Oziel. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa negra debajo de una camisa blanca de botones abierta. En su brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete igual al de Oziel, pero oscuro.

— Él es Maligmon, el caballero de la Oscuridad – continuo Zhuqiamon – con dos de ustedes, será más fácil salvar al digimundo

— Bueno – Oziel se acercó para extenderle la mano – te doy la bienvenida y espero que… - Hanzo rechazo la mano con un golpe

— Yo trabajo solo – el chico le dio la espalda para después retirarse

— O-ok – Oziel lo vio con enojo, pero recordó que a pesar de sus métodos, ayudo a los digimon

Después de eso, Qinglonmon le explico al chico que ahora que ya eran dos caballeros, sus brazaletes digivice podrían detectar a los otros caballeros para poder reclutarlos, pero no podrían saber que insignia portarían. Gatomon pregunto si el nuevo chico no tendría a un compañero digimon que lo vigilara, pero Zhuqiamon ya le había asignado uno, la hija de Cherubimon. Después de eso, Oziel y sus compañeros ya habían regresado al departamento del chico y paso el fin de semana sin más contratiempos. Mientras tanto, en la Zona Oscura, Barbamon hablaba con la mujer misteriosa sobre su logro.

— Lo hiciste bien Arukenimon – dijo el digimon maligno – con el digi code que recolectaste podrás entrar y salir del digimundo a voluntad. Pero se moderada

— Descuide amo – hablo la mujer – empezare a buscar…

— Tendrás una misión diferente – el hombre le entrego un brazalete con manchas negras y doradas – he localizado a otro de los guerreros. Con esto podre manipularlo

— De acuerdo – la mujer se retiraba cuando fue detenida

— Por cierto, Mummymon te acompañara – Barbamon se retiró del lugar, mientras Arukenimon apretaba los puños

— … todos menos el…

Era lunes en la tarde cuando Oziel volvía a su departamento después de sus clases. Llego al pasillo que conectaba a su entrada cuando vio a un pequeño digimon muy parecido a un conejo de piel café, grandes orejas y algunas líneas color magenta. Tenía tres pequeños cuernos en su cabeza y ojos negros.

— Eh, ¿Hola? – Oziel estaba un poco sorprendido - ¿Tu eres…?

— Soy Lopmon – dijo la pequeña con una reverencia – y perdóname

— ¿Por qué…? – antes de que el chico siguiera hablando, fue empujado hacia el suelo y levantado por el cuello por el individuo - ¿Han-Hanzo?

— Hanzo Masamune – dijo el chico – y te dejare esto en claro. Trabajo solo, pero no dejare que tu incompetencia o falta de compromiso arruine las cosas

— ¿Qué te hace mejor que yo? – dijo el chico con dificultad – además, no puedes hacer esto tu solo

— Eso te lo probare…

— Hanzo detente… – la pequeña digimon hablo hasta que se paralizo al momento

— ¿Pasa algo aquí? – la voz de una chica se escuchó detrás de los chicos

— No es nada – Hanzo soltó a Oziel cuando vio a su vecina llegar – así saludo yo

— ¿Es eso verdad Oziel? – pregunto Serena ayudando al chico a levantarse

— Si Serena, descuida

— Y ¿De quién es este lindo peluche? – Serena levanto a Lopmon para abrazarla con fuerza - ¡Que linda conejita!

— _Ayuda…_ \- Lopmon lloraba por dentro al ser asfixiada

— Es mía – Hanzo la tomo en sus manos mientras se retiraba, pero vio su brazalete y miro a los dos chicos – nos veremos pronto, los tres

— Adiós, "amigo" – Oziel remarco las últimas palabras, molestando al chico

— ¿Él es tu amigo? – pregunto Serena con duda – no se ve que sea muy amable

— … - Oziel miraba su brazalete con duda y preocupación

— ¿Pasa algo Oziel?

— ¿Qué? No, no es nada

— Estas muy raro, ¿Es por lo de la cita?

— ¡No! ¡No te preocupes! – el chico soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa

— Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos salir el próximo fin de semana ¿Te parece? – la chica le dio una linda sonrisa para consolarlo

— ¡Cla-claro Serena! – el chico estaba nervioso pero feliz por dentro

— Entonces, nos vemos – la chica entro a su departamento muy alegre

— Adiós… - Oziel borro su sonrisa para ver como su brazalete dejaba de brillar – de todas las personas – apretó los puños con furia - ¿Por qué ella? No quiero que este en peligro

Mientras Oziel reflexionaba sobre lo que podría ser el futuro, en el aeropuerto dos personas llegaban a la ciudad de Tokio: un chico de lentes y una chica.

— Al fin llegamos – el chico extendió los brazos para estirar su cuerpo – ya puedo sentirlo

— ¿A que te refieres Javier? – la chica imito el movimiento de su hermano

— Es algo – el chico miro al cielo con ánimo – no sé qué sea Marian, pero siento que debo estar aquí por algo muy importante

— Yo también lo siento…

 **Es una corazonada**

 **Continuara…**

 **En el proximo capitulo:**

 **\- Hola, soy Oziel. Ahora que somos dos caballeros, sera mas facil buscar a nuestros compañeros. Pero no todo sera facil, en especial porque Barbamon esta listo para entrar en accion y su victima sera el siguiente elegido. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: "El tercer guerrero: Luchando por la Paz, usando la locura" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Nos vemos**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola amigos, aqui tienen el segundo capitulo de este nuevo proyecto. Espero que sea de su agrado y les guste la tematica que va tomando. Sin mas que agregar, solo les pido me regalen un review y sigan apoyando a esta historia.

Gracias y que tengan un buen dia

Atte.

Emperor92


	3. 3 Luchando por la paz, usando la locura

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 3: "El tercer guerrero: Luchando por la paz, usando la locura"**

 _"La leyenda de los diez guerreros, que salvaron el digimundo hace mucho tiempo… pronto una nueva leyenda esta por surgir"_

En una amplia pradera, se apreciaba una feroz batalla. De un lado estaban un grupo de Devidramon atacando una pequeña fortaleza en ruinas. Del otro lado estaban Magnamon, Maligmon y los ángeles, mientras que Antylamon, la digievolución de Lopmon, protegía el fuerte. Comandando a los Devidramon estaba otro SkullSatamon. Los ángeles trataban de contener a los digimon oscuros, pero eran demasiados. Maligmon uso su técnica de Razia Tenebrosa y logro contener a unos cuantos, Magnamon vio su oportunidad y disparo sus Misiles de Plasma y los derroto.

— Solo falta SkullSatamon… - Magnamon trato de ir por él, pero Maligmon salta delante de el

— ¡No te metas! – el guerrero oscuro saco sus armas y las cargo con energía oscura - ¡Doble Tajo Oscuro!

Las dos ondas de energía salieron disparadas al digimon oscuro y acabaron con el rápidamente. Sin líder, el resto de los Devidramon salió volando y desaparecieron a lo lejos. Una vez que la amenaza termino, todos los héroes se reunieron afuera de la fortaleza.

— Buen trabajo – dijo Angemon muy cansado – pero debemos estar preparados. Podrían volver a esta fortaleza

— Concuerdo con Angemon – dijo la enorme digimon conejo – le pediré a Qinglonmon que envié a alguien a proteger el lugar

— Estamos mejorando mucho – dijo Magnamon – en especial nuestro trabajo en equipo ¿Verdad Maligmon?

— Yo no pedí tu ayuda y tampoco que acabaras con los digimon que atrape – dijo el caballero oscuro caminando hacia otra parte – que te quede claro que trabajo solo. Vámonos Antylamon

— Si Hanzo – la digimon hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo un momento – Oziel, detecte una presencia en el mundo real de otro de los caballeros legendarios. Hanzo y yo iremos a buscarla, deberías ir tú también. Además de decirle a…

— Gracias Antylamon – digo el chico muy rápidamente – iremos a ver en la tarde en la ciudad

— Gracias – la gran digimon siguió caminando para alcanzar a su compañero

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Serena o a Qinglonmon sobre su poder? – hablo Angemon al lado de Oziel

— Quiero estar seguro. No quiero que ella corra peligro

— Es inevitable y lo sabes – dijo Angewomon – es hora de irnos

— Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Angemon de nuevo animado – tengo mucha hambre

— Yo igual – dijo el chico - ¿Qué tal si comemos algo en la ciudad?

— Ustedes no pueden dejar de comer… - el estómago de la chica ángel rugió como si de una fiera se tratara, dejando a los chicos muy impresionados - ¡Es normal tener hambre!

Con una pequeña burla y una cara llena de pena, los tres regresaron al mundo humano. Oziel salió de su departamento mientras llevaba su maletín con su laptop. En su maletín, Patamon asomaba su cabeza para respirar y observar todo mientras Gatomon estaba siendo cargada por Oziel, pues no quedaba espacio en el maletín y además no le gustaba quedar atrapada en un espacio tan pequeño. Llegaron a un centro comercial y buscaron un restaurante de comida rápida. Una vez que pudieron comprar la comida, se sentaron a comer en una zona alejada de la gente en un balcón. Gatomon y Patamon comían muy a gusto sin ser vistos por nadie.

— Siempre me gusta ver lo grande que esta la ciudad – dijo Patamon tomando un refresco – los humanos sin increíbles construyendo y creando

— Los humanos son muy ruidosos – dijo Gatomon comiendo una hamburguesa – pero admito que son buenos para escribir libros muy interesantes

— Pero su comida es deliciosa – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

Detrás de ellos estaban Lopmon sobre la cabeza de Hanzo comiendo una crepa con fresas.

— ¿Qué comes? – dijo la digimon gato

— Hanzo dijo que se llama "Crepa" – Lopmon le dio una mordida y se ruborizo - ¡Esta delicioso!

— ¡Déjame probarlo! – Gatomon salto sobre la cabeza del chico y empezó a pelear con la conejita

— ¡No! ¡Es mi crepa!

— ¡Bien! – Gatomon se paró frente de Oziel - ¡Cómprame una crepa!

— Pero ya comiste una hamburguesa…

— ¡Yo también quiero una! – dijo Patamon poniéndose frente a el

— ¿Por qué yo? – el chico se lamentó mientras caminaba hacia el puesto

— Lopmon, avísame si sientes a algún elegido – Hanzo bajo a la digimon de su cabeza y se dirigió donde estaba Oziel

— Parece que es más dócil – dijo Gatomon terminando unas papas

— Eso creo, solo espero que el tercer elegido los ayude a llevarse mejor – dijo Lopmon comiendo su crepa

Hanzo alcanzo a Oziel el cual pagaba las dos crepas. De repente, su mirada se sereno y empezó a ver a todos lados.

— Sentí una presencia – Hanzo miro a todos lados – uno de los elegidos está cerca

— Yo también lo sentí – dijo Oziel mirando a una dirección - ¡Por allá!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo hacia un balcón. Al ver al público, su brazalete empezó a brillar un poco. Después de ver un rato, los dos divisaron a Serena con unas amigas y el brazalete brillo con más intensidad.

— No hay duda alguna – dijo Hanzo mirando el brazalete – ella es una elegida

— Lo sé – Oziel la miraba muy preocupado

— Debemos decirle que…

— Aun no – Oziel miro a otro lado – no quiero que corra riesgo

— Una vida contra millones y dos mundos – dijo Hanzo – si no vas a actuar como líder, renuncia a ese puesto…

— Lo hare a su momento – Oziel y Hanzo cruzaron miradas de enojo – por ahora, si no vas a trabajar en equipo, no tiene caso reclutarlos a todos

— Tsk, como sea

— Bien, será mejor que lleve estas crepas o si no…

Oziel se giró y no vio que una chica un poco bajita estaba detrás de él y se tropezó con ella y tiro las crepas en su cabello. Al verla por completo, vio que tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro. Usaba una chamarra de gorro color azul oscuro arriba de una blusa a cuadros y un pantalón de mezclilla.

— Oh no – Oziel se asustó por lo sucedido - ¡Perdóname por favor…!

— ¡Buaaaaaa! – la chica empezó a llorar - ¡Me empujaste y me tiraste comida a propósito!

— ¡No, perdóname! ¡No fue a propósito…!

— ¡¿Qué paso?! – una voz se escuchó cerca del lugar - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana pervertido?!

Oziel y Hanzo vieron detrás de ellos a un chico de su misma edad. Era moreno de cabello corto y usaba lentes. Usaba una playera roja debajo de una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros. Pero al verlo a detalle, vieron un brazalete similar al de ellos, pero tenía manchas negras.

— ¡No soy un pervertido! – dijo Oziel muy apenado

— Tu mano en sus pechos dice lo contrario – dijo Hanzo recuperando la vista hacia la chica

— ¡No, solo limpiaba la crema de las crepas!

— ¡Pervertido! – la chica y su hermano le dieron un tremendo coscorrón al pobre chico

— Valla líder – dijo Hanzo con burla

Después de un rato, Oziel despertó mientras Patamon le echaba aire con un papel. Al levantarse, vio a Hanzo hablando con el chico muy seriamente y a la otra chica no estaba presente. En eso, ambos chicos se acercaron al líder caído.

— Perdón lo del golpe – se disculpó el chico de lentes – pero soy un hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermanita

— Te entiendo – dijo Oziel sobándose la cabeza - ¿Dónde estamos?

— En la enfermería del centro comercial – dijo Hanzo

— Y ¿Dónde está la pequeña?

— La mande a comprar algo de comer para que pudiéramos hablar. Por cierto, me llamo Javier Pozos. El malhumorado ya me explico todo

— Repite eso de nuevo – Hanzo lo miro con enojo

— Tranquilos, soy Oziel D. Mario, un gusto amigo, déjame presentarte…

— Ya nos presentamos Oziel – dijo Gatomon sentada en un rincón leyendo – y aun me debes una crepa

— ¡A mí también! – dijo Patamon sobre la cabeza del guerrero

— Denme un respiro amigo…

— Si ya dejaste las payasadas – dijo Hanzo mirando su brazalete – tenemos un problema

— ¿Por qué? – Oziel estaba confundido – él es un caballero como nosotros ¿verdad?

— Me costó creerlo al principio, pero después de ver a los digimon y como hablan y todo, lo creí – dijo Javier mientras miraba su brazalete – pero hay algo malo con esto

— Javier no puede activar su brazalete – explico Hanzo – tiene unas manchas raras y eso no puede ser nada bueno

— Será mejor llevarlo con Qinglonmon para que… - Oziel fue interrumpido por el azote de una puerta

— ¡Ya volví hermano! – la voz de la chica asusto a todos y los digimon se quedaron quietos para fingir ser unos muñecos – encontré un helado para mí y otro para ti – le da uno a Hanzo – y otro para ti Oziel y perdona. Debí suponer que no era tu culpa

— Descuida, yo también me disculpo – Oziel hizo una pequeña reverencia – debí ser más atento tu…

— Marian, Marian Medina – la chica abrazo al líder del grupo, dejándolo confundido – ya quedo todo en el pasado, ¿verdad hermano?

— Así es – Javier tomo algo de dinero de su billetera – oye Marian, ¿puedes comprarle algo de agua a Oziel para que se sienta mejor?

— Sin problema tu eres el experto – la chica iba a salir pero voltea rápidamente – pero esta vez, me llevare conmigo a la gatita de peluche para no ir sola

— Claro, descuida – dijo Oziel, para luego sentir una mirada asesina de Gatomon

— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos gatita-chan! – la chica la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo

— Creí que eran… - Oziel no termino su oración

— Somos hermanastros – Javier ajustaba sus lentes al decir esto – soy lo único que le queda de familia

— ¿Por qué dijo que eras un experto? – continuo Hanzo

— Estudio medicina, estoy llevando unos estudios especiales de campo y por eso vine a Japón con ella – continuo Javier

— No sabía lo de ella, perdona

— Tranquilo Oziel – dijo Patamon volviendo a su cabeza

— Bien, volviendo al tema – continuo Hanzo - ¿Quién te dio el brazalete?

— Una mujer de vestido y sombrero rojo y cabellos blancos – dijo Javier – llevaba gafas y guantes morados y parecía muy vieja…

— La mujer araña – dijo Oziel – la enfrentamos hace unos días. Pero si te lo dio aquí, eso significa…

— Significa que pueden entrar a nuestro mundo – continuo Hanzo – y ahora saben tu identidad y la de tu hermana. Deben estar buscándonos

— Pero, ¿Cómo obtuvo un brazalete legendario? – pregunto Javier

— Será mejor ir al digimundo y buscar respuestas – Oziel saco su laptop de su maletín – Javier, lleva a tu hermana a su casa. Nosotros te esperamos…

— Sobre eso… - el chico empezó a titubear – aun no encontramos un hogar. Estábamos en un hotel, pero se me acabo el dinero y bueno…

— Además de mal afortunado, pobre – Hanzo se burló del chico

— Hanzo, no seas grosero – Lopmon salto sobre la cabeza del mencionado

— Puedo arreglar lo de tu estadía, pero debemos irnos al digimundo – dijo Oziel – lo mejor será que Hanzo o yo nos quedemos con ella mientras tú vas con…

— ¡Ayuda! – Marian entro corriendo a la habitación con Gatomon a su lado

— ¿Qué paso? – Patamon se paró frente a su amiga

— ¡Oh por dios! – la chica se impresiono mucho - ¡También el naranja lindo habla!

— Dijo que soy lindo – el pequeño digimon se sonrojo

— ¿Qué paso Gatomon? – pregunto Lopmon

— Esta niña me abrazo muy fuerte y no pude evitar soltar un grito – dijo Gatomon con furia – y varios humanos nos vieron y por eso corrimos

— ¡Lo siento muñeca de gatita…!

— ¡Mi nombre es Gatomon…!

— ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo! – Hanzo bloqueo la puerta, pues ya se escuchaban gritos de gente queriendo entrar - ¡Abre la puerta del digimundo!

— Pero, ¿Qué pasara con mi laptop y nuestras cosas? – pregunto Oziel con duda

— Se tele transportara también – dijo Lopmon – ya vámonos

— ¡También la conejita linda hablo! – Marian estaba súper emocionada

— ¿Soy linda?

— Ya que – Oziel abrió su computadora y puso su brazalete en frente para que todos fueran absorbidos por la puerta del digimundo

Todos llegaron al templo de las bestias sagradas. Marian y Javier quedaron impresionados. Qinglonmon y Zhuqiamon aparecieron junto a las dos bestias sagradas. Empezaron a explicar la situación y por qué Marian también había llegado, causando enojo en la bestia roja. Después de un rato, Marian jugaba con Patamon y Lopmon, mientras los chicos y Gatomon hablaban con las cuatro bestias sagradas. Baihumon analizaba el brazalete de Javier, pero estaba demasiado preocupado. Al terminar, vieron que estaba contaminada con energía de la zona oscura, lo que significaba que fue obra de los digimon demonio que estaban atacando el digimundo.

— Cuando Magnamon libero el poder de los brazaletes, era atacado por Beelzemon y Leviamon – explico Baihumon – es posible que capturaran este brazalete y lo contaminaran

— Nosotros conservamos las tarjetas de acceso al saber esto – continuo Qinglonmon – y con el despertar del primer brazalete, los demás aparecieron, a excepción del de Javier

— ¿Y qué insignia es? – pregunto el chico viendo su brazalete

— Según nuestra información, es la insignia de la Paz – dijo Ebonwumon – lleva un gran rol como mediador de los caballeros

— Eso es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos – dijo Oziel – pero ¿él puede activar sus poderes?

— Hasta que no sepamos que es este virus, no es recomendable – continuo Zhuqiamon – podría ser peligroso para el

— Por ahora, encontrar el brazalete de Javier también trajo cosas buenas – continuo Baihumon – logre localizar a otro de los elegidos y use mis poderes para enviarlo con ustedes

— Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso – dijo Oziel al imaginarse las cosas

— ¿Han tenido suerte en encontrar a alguien más? – pregunto el digimon azul

— Ahora que lo menciona… - dijo Hanzo, pero Oziel lo detuvo

— ¡No! No hemos encontrado a alguien más – el líder estaba un poco nervioso

— De acuerdo…

Una alarma empezó a resonar en el templo y todos reaccionaron. Una pantalla mostro mucho humo en el bosque. Patamon reacciono al ver que era cerca del castillo que perteneció a su padre Seraphimon. La mujer misteriosa de rojo dirigía el ataque. Oziel, Hanzo y los demás se prepararon para ir.

— Oigan, yo iré con ustedes – dijo Javier caminando hacia ellos

— ¡Yo también! – Marian se aproximó a su hermano – Quiero ayudar

— Es muy peligroso Marian, déjamelo a mi

— Pero hermano…

— Es mejor que te quedes aquí pequeña – dijo Qinglonmon a su lado – Lopmon se quedara contigo

— De acuerdo. Tengan cuidado hermano

— Lo tendremos – Javier salió corriendo detrás de sus compañeros

La noche cubría el bosque. La mujer de rojo estaba al frente mientras dos Devidramon la cubrían y atacaban el lugar. Angemon y Angewomon empezaron a atacar. Oziel, Hanzo y Javier llegaron a la zona. Los tres sacaron sus tarjetas.

— Javier, quédate aquí y ayuda a los digimon que están en peligro – dijo Oziel – nosotros nos encargaremos

— Solo observa – Hanzo levanto su brazo hacia arriba mientras Oziel lo ponía frente a su rostro

— **Pase legendario: Acceso** – los dos guerreros se prepararon para digievolucionar

— **Digimon a** : **Magnamon – La luz de la Justicia**

— **Digimon a: Maligmon – El guerrero de la oscuridad**

— ¡Que genial! – Javier se impresiono al igual que Marian que veía todo desde el templo

Ambos guerreros empezaron a pelear con los Devidramon hasta derrotarlos. Cuando solo quedo la mujer de rojo, los guerreros y los ángeles se pusieron frente a ella y le impidieron la entrada al castillo de Seraphimon.

— Ríndete – dijo Maligmon – pero si prefieres la muerte, eso se puede arreglar

— Aun les falta uno de mis queridos bebes – la mujer chasqueo los dedos y una fuerte ventisca sacudió el lugar

Frente a los guerreros apareció un imponente digimon con forma de insecto y de color plateado que los amenazaba. Maligmon levanto su brazalete para ver sus datos.

 **Data Book Digimon**

 **Okuwamon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este imponente digimon posee un gran cuerpo resistente a la mayoría de los ataques físicos. Sus tenazas y pinzas son capaces de cortar un bosque entero con mucha facilidad. Se deja dominar por sus impulsos primitivos. Su técnica especial son los "Brazos Tijera Omega"**

— Esto será muy difícil – dijo Angemon – pero no dejare que ataquen el castillo de mi padre

— Eso veremos – la mujer volvió a chasquear los dedos - ¡Extermínalos!

El imponente digimon hizo zumbar sus alas y lanzo fuera a los ángeles. Magnamon y Maligmon se abalanzaron contra él, pero el digimon era muy fuerte. Magnamon fue lanzado hacia donde estaba Javier y vio que estaba medio inconsciente.

— ¡Demonios! – Javier veía todo con impotencia - ¡Si tan solo pudiera digievolucionar…!

— Inténtalo si quieres – una voz profunda vino del bosque

— ¿Quién está ahí? – la pregunta de Javier fue respondida por el digimon de larga barba

— Yo soy Barbamon, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio – el digimon se presentó con una reverencia, para luego esquivar el ataque de una espada

— Tú eres el que le mando el brazalete a Javier, ¿Verdad? – Magnamon estaba al frente defendiendo a su amigo

 **Data Book Digimon**

 **Barbamon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio. Todo su ser es Avaricia pura. Lleva un bastón donde concentra su energía oscura. Gobierna a los digimon oscuros, en especial a los del tipo Ángel caído. Su obsesión son los tesoros. Su técnica especial es el "Pandemonio Perdido"**

— Eres listo, tal vez Magnamon si escogió a alguien más listo que el…

— ¡No insultes a Magnamon! – Oziel se lanzó al ataque, pero fue desviado con mucha facilidad

— Aun no tienes el poder para derrotarme, pero tú – Barbamon apunto con su cetro a Javier – tal vez si lo tengas

— Por eso contaminaste el digivice – dijo Javier viendo su tarjeta y su brazalete

— Así es, pero lo hice porque quería un reto de verdad. El poder es tuyo, pero lo usaras para mi beneficio ¿Qué dices?

— ¡No lo hagas Javier! – gritaron Magnamon y Marian

— Usare tu poder… - Javier extendió su brazo al frente - ¡Pero para derrotarte!

— Ya eres mío…

— **Pase Legendario: Acceso** – Javier deslizo su tarjeta pero entonces unos relámpagos purpuras salieron del brazalete

Una armadura dorada empezó a cubrir a Javier, pero al terminar, esta empezó a ser cubierta por oscuridad. Después de unos segundos, las sombras empezaron a desaparecer, revelando al guerrero con su armadura con líneas rojas y negras por todas partes. Tenía un escudo circular pequeño en su brazo izquierdo y en su brazo derecho un martillo – hacha. El escudo tenía la palabra "Paz", pero el hacha tenía la palabra "Locura"

— Levántate, mi guerrero – Barbamon apunto su cetro hacia el nuevo guerrero – deja que el "Virus Negas" te brinde poder

— … - el nuevo guerrero empezó a levantar la vista, para revelar unos ojos llenos de locura - ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJ!

— ¡Destruye a los caballeros legendarios…! – sin poder terminar, Barbamon fue golpeado por el martillo

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! – el guerrero levanto su mano y el martillo volvió a sus manos

El nuevo caballero salió disparado hacia el castillo. Maligmon, Angemon y Angewomon trataban de detener a Okuwamon con todas sus fuerzas pero era demasiado. De repente, el imponente insecto fue lanzado al bosque con un golpe del escudo del nuevo guerrero. Todos vieron sorprendidos como este guerrero tomaba uno de las tenazas del digimon y la arrancaba con total locura, haciendo gritar al digimon de dolor. Luego fue sujetado por una de sus patas para empezar a girar por culpa del guerrero. Fue lanzado al cielo con mucha fuerza.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJJA! ¡MUERE! – el caballero tomo su martillo y lo cargo con mucha energía de luz y oscuridad - ¡GUILLOTINA TITAN!

El hacha salió volando a gran velocidad y corto al digimon a la mitad de forma perfecta. El digi code del digimon apareció y el nuevo guerrero dio un gran salto y atrapo el digi code con sus manos que parecían garras. Al caer al suelo, todos lo veían con miedo. Barbamon apareció al frente del monstruoso guerrero y levanto de nuevo su cetro.

— ¡Tú debes obedecerme! – el digimon oscuro levanto su cetro

— ¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENEAS A MI! – el guerrero levanto su arma hacia el digimon oscuro - ¡YO SOY **NEGASMAGNAMON!**

— Que perdida de mi tiempo – Barbamon empezaba a retirarse junto a la mujer de rojo

— ¡NO ESCAPARAS…! – el guerrero fue atrapado por las telarañas de la mujer y luego desapareció junto a Barbamon - ¡MALDICION!

— Al menos ya se terminó – Magnamon apareció desde los escombros un poco herido – lo bueno es que sigues siendo de los nuestros Javier… - un golpe de martillo lanzo lejos al guerrero

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? – Angemon se acercó, pero fue golpeado por el guerrero nuevo

— Yo no soy Javier – el guerrero empezó a desprender un aura oscura - ¡SOY NEGASMAGNAMON!

— Esto no es bueno – Angewomon veía la situación – lo que sea que hico Barbamon con él, lo hizo perder la cordura

— Te equivocas nena, ¡JAMAS ME HABIA SENTIDO MAS CUERDO EN TODA MI VIDA! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

Negas Magnamon recupero su martillo y lanzo un ataque de relámpago hacia Angewomon, haciendo que cayera inconsciente y volviera a ser Gatomon. Maligmon utilizo su técnica de Razia Tenebrosa y empezó a atrapar a Negas Magnamon con las sombras, pero estas no podían absorber nada de su poder.

— Imposible – Maligmon se quedó sorprendido – solo un elemento es inmune a mi ataque y ese es...

— Luz – el guerrero nuevo apareció frente a el – yo tengo elemento luz y oscuridad tonto descerebrado

— Maldición… - Maligmon fue levantado desde el cuello

— ¡AHORA TU MORIRAS…!

— ¡Misiles de plasma! – los misiles de Magnamon salieron disparados hacia Negas Magnamon y lo lanzaron lejos - ¿Estas bien Maligmon?

— Si gracias – el guerrero oscuro se levantó con mucho pesar – solo por esta vez trabajemos en equipo. No pienses mal

— Descuida – Magnamon asintió con la cabeza

— ¡VEAMOS SI LOS DOS ESTAN AL MISMO NIVEL QUE YO!

Mientras la pela continuaba, las Bestias Sagradas buscaban una respuesta a lo sucedido. Marian miraba esto con dolor al igual que Lopmon.

— Lopmon – Marian miro a la pequeña conejita - ¿Puedes ir a ese lugar?

— Si puedo, pero las Bestias Sagradas…

— ¡Por favor! – la chica levanto a la pequeña conejita con tristeza - ¡Debo ayudar a mi hermano!

Lopmon no lo pensó dos veces y abrió el portal al castillo de Seraphimon. Las dos llegaron y vieron a los tres guerreros muy cansados mientras Gatomon estaba despertando y Angemon la protegía. Lopmon se disponía a digievolucionar, pero Marian salió corriendo al campo de batalla.

— ¡Javier! – la chica grito mirando a su hermano - ¡Detente!

— ¡Marian, sal de aquí! – grito Magnamon

— ¡HOLA QUERIDA HERMANA! – el guerrero empezó a moverse hacia ella - ¡¿HAZ VENIDO A VERME?!

— Vine a detenerte – la chica lo miro de manera desafiante

— ¡NO PUEDES DETENERME! ¡ESTOY TOTALMENTE LOCO!

— ¡No es verdad! – La chica empezó a caminar hacia el – tu y yo hemos enfrentado muchas cosas y sé que me haces feliz, a costa de tu felicidad. Actúas de forma madura, porque me quieres. Pero cuando estás conmigo, eres divertido y extravagante. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano

— ¡EL YA NO ESTA…!

— Entonces… - la chica se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos – atácame ¡Te reto!

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Negas Magnamon salió a toda velocidad, sin lograr que Magnamon y Maligmon pudieran detenerlo. Pero cuando su martillo estaba por golpear la cabeza de Marian, este se detuvo a solo un centímetro. Marian sintió una gota caer en su cabello y al dar vuelta, vio a su hermano llorar mientras seguía riendo con locura. El guerrero cayó de rodillas y después la digievolución desapareció, haciendo que Javier volviera y abrazara a su hermana.

— Gracias Marian – el chico lloraba mientras abrazaba a la chica

— Ya paso hermanito – la chica se apoyaba en su pecho – has vuelto

Después de lo sucedido, todos regresaron al templo de las bestias sagradas. Oziel y Hanzo eran atendidos, al igual que Gatomon. Javier se encontraba bien por una razón desconocida. Después de un momento, las cuatro bestias aparecieron.

— ¿Qué paso allá? – pregunto Hanzo

— Barbamon infecto a Javier con el "Virus Negas" – dijo Zhuqiamon

— ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Marian

Qinglonmon explico, que el "Virus Negas" es una toxina digital creada por un digimon maligno ya extinto. Las víctimas de este letal virus, sufren efectos diferentes, dependiendo de dicha víctima. Por lo general, ataca a los digimon de clase pura y los corrompe, haciendo que actúen de manera contraria a su forma habitual. En pocas palabras, se hacen contrarios a lo que son. Los digimon de clase Ángel, fueron los primeros afectados, logrando que se crearan los digimon de clase "Ángel caído". Sin embargo, nunca existió un registro de que un digimon maligno que haya sido afectado por dicho virus. Barbamon creyó poder manipular el virus, pero fallo.

— Eso significa – Javier vio su brazalete – que soy un peligro al digievolucionar…

— No necesariamente – dijo el digimon azul – gracias a la intervención de Marian, tu insignia volvió a despertar, al lograr paz en tu corazón. Solo te pasara al digievolucionar y tendrás un cierto control de tus acciones, mas no de tus instintos

— Yo estaré ahí para calmarlo – dijo Marian pegándose al brazo de su hermano – no me ataco a mí y nunca lo hará

— Tiene sentido – dijo Javier – pero, eso significa también que mi insignia cambio

— Así es – hablo Ebonwumon – ahora portas dos insignias en lugar de una. Eres el caballero de la Paz y la Locura

— Eso es lo de menos – Oziel se puso a su lado – eres un caballero legendario. Así que bienvenido

— Gracias, prometo dar todo de mi – dijo Javier levantando su brazalete

— Y yo apoyare a mi hermano y a mis amigos – dijo Marian

— Bien, ya se aclaró el problema – Hanzo tomo sus cosas y empezó a irse – esta batalla no cuenta y nuestra alianza termino Oziel. A partir de ahora, estamos solos. Veamos cuanto tiempo podrás protegerla a "ella". Vámonos Lopmon

— Si Hanzo – la digimon salto sobre la cabeza del guerrero y se fueron

— Bueno, supongo que nosotros nos vamos también a casa – dijo Oziel mientras miraba a Javier y Marian – nuestra casa

Al día siguiente, Oziel y Javier salían del departamento. Oziel les ofreció a Javier y Marian hospedaje en su departamento. Javier y Oziel estudiarían en las mañanas y trabajarían en las tardes para sustentar los gastos, mientras Marian se quedaba en casa y cuidaba a Gatomon y Patamon y pasaba cualquier mensaje de las Bestias Sagradas. Los dos chicos llegaron a la calle para ir al instituto, en eso divisan a Serena que bajaba la escalera.

— Hola Oziel, ¿tienes un nuevo amigo? – dijo la chica con alegría

— Soy Javier Pozos, para servirle señorita – dijo el chico de forma muy caballerosa - ¿quiere salir en una cita conmigo para conocernos mejor y…? – el chico se cayó al recibir un golpe en la cabeza desde arriba

— ¡Contrólate hermano! – dijo Marian desde arriba, asomándose desde el barandal

— Ya lo conociste Serena – dijo Oziel con nerviosismo

— De acuerdo, ya me voy…

— Espera Serena – Oziel le hablo – quería decirte algo importante

— Claro, dime – la chica le volvió a sonreír

— Pues, veras yo… - el chico no sabía cómo decirle la verdad – quería decirte que tú eres…

— Él quería decirte que eres la chica más linda del lugar y que haría cualquier cosa por un beso – dijo Javier de forma divertida

— ¡Javier! – el chico empezó a ahorcarlo para callarlo - ¡Te pasaste!

— ¡jijijijij! – Serena empezó a reírse – Oziel eres muy tierno, pero hay cosas que no puedes hacer por un beso

— Supongo que si… - Oziel se rio un poco y luego recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de Serena

— Pero por un beso en la mejilla, quiero una malteada ¿te parece?

— ¡Cla-claro! ¡No hay problema! – Oziel estaba muy animado

— De acuerdo, nos vemos. Debo ir a trabajar – la chica salió corriendo para desaparecer

— Eso salió bien – Javier sonreía satisfecho, pero sintió un instinto asesino a su lado

— Me las pagaras Javier – dijo Oziel enojado, pero luego se relajó – pero sí. Eso estuvo bien

— En algún momento tienes que decírselo – dijo Javier

— Será después. Aunque, si hubiera hecho lo que sea por un beso…

— De acuerdo…

Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de los chicos. Antes de poder reaccionar, Oziel fue tomado del rostro, para recibir un beso en los labios de forma muy salvaje. Al terminar el beso, Javier y Oziel vieron a una chica muy linda frente a ellos.

— Listo, tienes tu beso, ahora llévame al digimundo…

 **Yo soy su nueva compañera. Soy un caballero legendario…**

 **Continuara…**

 **En el proximo capitulo:**

 **\- Hola gente, soy Javier. Una chica muy linda y alocada ha llegado a nuestro equipo, poniendo todo de cabeza y causando estres en Oziel. Mientras tanto, nuestra siguiente mision sera en una gran casa en el digimundo. Nos enfrentaremos a una gran plaga de digimon insecto. Sera algo genial. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: "El cuarto guerrero: Mas alla de las apariencias". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Espero poder mantenerme en control. Nos vemos**


	4. 4 Mas alla de las apariencias

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 4: "El cuarto guerrero: Mas allá de las apariencias"**

 _"La leyenda de los diez guerreros, que salvaron el digimundo hace mucho tiempo… pronto una nueva leyenda esta por surgir"_

Todos los lunes eran demasiado rutinarios para Oziel: Desayunar, ir al instituto, almorzar algo ligero a medio día, salir del instituto para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo en un súper mercado, regresar en la noche a su departamento, cenar algo delicioso mientras veía la televisión, terminar sus trabajos pendientes y dormir. Ahora con sus responsabilidades como Caballero Legendario del digimundo, la rutina se había alterado un poco. Pero definitivamente, ese lunes fue de lo más incómodo del mundo. En el instituto, en su trabajo, siempre estaba acompañado de una linda chica de cabello castaño largo y oscuro y ojos color café. Usaba un vestido kimono corto color azul oscuro con grabados de flores blancas. Llego al edificio donde estaba su departamento junto a la chica justo cuando Javier iba llegando. Después de un rato, Marian veía la televisión junto a Patamon y Gatomon, mientras Oziel y Javier estaban sentados en el pequeño comedor mientras frente a ellos estaba la misteriosa chica.

— ¿Y bien? – dijo la chica un poco desesperada – estuve todo el día pegada a ti, ¿Cuándo iremos al digimundo?

— ¿No pudiste esperarme aquí, en vez de seguirme a todos lados? – dijo Oziel con pesar

— Tenía que asegurarme que cumplieras tu promesa, después de todo, te di el beso que querías

— ¡Pero yo quería un beso de Serena! Además no era en serio

— Lo dijiste en serio cuando estabas con Serena – dijo Javier mientras leía un libro

— No me ayudas Javier

— Por cierto – Marian se integraba a la conversación - ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Esperanza Avalos, pero pueden decirme "Hope" – dijo la chica haciendo un ademán de superioridad – "La hermosa y talentosa Hope"

— Más bien molesta… - murmuro Oziel por lo bajo, para recibir un zape en su cabeza - ¡Auch! ¡Oye!

— Que mal agradecido – dijo la chica empezando a llorar cubriendo su rostro - ¡Y lo peor es que fuiste mi primer beso y lo despreciaste! ¡Buuaaaaaa!

— Tsssss, lo arruinaste – dijeron los digimon y los hermanos hacia Oziel

— Perdona, no era mi intención – dijo el chico muy nervioso – también fue mi primer beso

— Pero de seguro ni te gusto – dijo la chica aun sollozando

— No, si me gusto, digo, fue un lindo beso, pero… ¡Agh! – el pobre chico se desesperó – mira no llores, hare lo que sea, pero ya no llores, perdón…

— ¡De acuerdo! – Hope volvió a su ánimo anterior – Ahora llévame al digimundo

— Es buena – dijo Javier con asombro

— Mejor que yo – dijo Marian muy impresionada

— Por cierto – volvió a hablar Hope – ¿Serena es tu vecina?

— … si – Oziel estaba un poco deprimido

— Si sigues siendo muy blando, no se fijara en ti

— Pero somos amigos, de ahí podemos ser novios ¿no? – Oziel miro a todos los presentes, los cuales negaban con la cabeza

— Incluso yo que nunca he tenido una relación, sé que eso no es efectivo – dijo Gatomon, haciendo desplomar al pobre muchacho

— Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora ¡Vamos al digimundo!

— ¡Si! – dijo Marian apoyando a Hope

Mientras los elegidos se dirigían al digimundo, en la Zona Oscura, Barbamon hablaba con Daemon y Lilithmon sobre lo ocurrido

— Te advertí sobre usar el "Virus Negas" – dijo Daemon – las energías de ese virus no pueden ser controladas. Ni siquiera Lucemon pudo hacerlo

— Necesitábamos experimentar con el virus – dijo Barbamon mientras acariciaba su barba – con el podremos corromper a nuestros "prisioneros"

— Yo podría hipnotizarlos si quisiera – hablo Lilithmon con voz seductora

— Aunque tus hechizos son poderosos, no son invencibles

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto la digimon con furia

— Por el momento, Daemon se encargara del siguiente caballero – informo Barbamon – tenemos la ventaja de que utiliza genes de digimon oscuro

— ¿Qué hay de Beelzemon, Leviamon y Belphemon? – pregunto Daemon

— Serán enviados a sus zonas en el digimundo, para empezar la extracción del digi code – continúo Barbamon – Lilithmon, tú iras con Belphemon…

— Siempre me dejas al perezoso – dijo la nombrada con una sonrisa sarcástica

— Tú eres la única que puede volverlo a dormir, yo volveré al "Mar de las Tinieblas" y cerrare todos los portales. Será la zona perfecta para expulsar a los caballeros legendarios en caso de una emergencia

— De acuerdo – Daemon levanto su mano, para chasquear los dedos - ¡Arukenimon, ven aquí!

— ¿Qué necesita, amo Daemon? – pregunto la mujer de rojo mientras hacia una reverencia

— Busca a Mummymon y vallan a la "Mansión Gigante" para buscar la llave del digi code. Yo los seguiré en seguida

— Como ordene amo – la mujer se retiro

— Debemos derrotar a esos caballeros antes de que encuentren al último de su grupo – dijo Barbamon

Mientras el grupo de Barbamon seguía planeado sus misiones, en el templo de las Bestias Sagradas, Qinglonmon había terminado de explicar toda la situación a Hope.

— ¿Mi insignia es el Respeto? – pregunto Hope muy sorprendida

— Representa tu habilidad para hacerte respetar entre tus compañeros – hablo el digimon de azul – es una insignia muy especial, pues utiliza los datos de un digimon que en el pasado fue considerado maligno, pero demostró que las apariencias no dominan ni son relevantes ante alguien que se impone por sus verdaderas acciones

— Suena bien para mí – dijo la chica – bien, ¡Estoy ansiosa por una misión!

— De hecho, tenemos una para ustedes – hablo Zhuqiamon que llegaba a la zona – deben ir a una zona del digimundo que esta alterada

— Se llama "La Mansión Gigante" – continuo Qinglonmon – es una réplica de una casa gigante de los humanos. Dentro se encuentra una llave de digi code que protege el acceso a los "Santuarios Elementales"

— Deben ir a esa zona y buscar la llave, de esta forma podrán sellarla para siempre y evitar que alguien robe el digi code

— De acuerdo – dijo Oziel mientras miraba a sus compañeros – hay que irnos

— Yo iré también – dijo Marian – debo ayudarte a controlarte hermano

— Es verdad – dijo Javier mientras pensaba – _Solo espero mantener el control de manera adecuada_

— Entonces vámonos – dijo Hope encabezando al grupo

Un portal se abrió y los humanos y los digimon entraron. Al salir, se encontraron frente a una gigantesca puerta de color café de casi de dos kilómetros de altura o mucho más. La mansión era como si fuera una casita de campo, pero en gigante. Entraron por la parte baja de la puerta sin necesidad de digievolucionar. Al entrar, vieron las cosas de una sencilla casa: una sala, una cocina pequeña, un corredor que tenía tres puertas y una más al fondo que daba con el patio. A pesar de ser de día en el exterior, las luces del lugar estaban encendidas, asemejando la luz del día. El lugar se sentía fresco, pues el aire acondicionado estaba encendido.

— Es un lugar enorme – dijo Javier – debemos separarnos si queremos encontrar rápido el digi code

— Javier tiene razón – dijo Oziel – será mejor que nos dividamos en dos grupos. Probablemente Hanzo ya fue informado

— Yo iré con mi hermano – dijo Marian poniéndose a su lado – que Gatomon venga con nosotros…

— ¡Iré con Oziel! – dijo la digimon un poco nerviosa – _si voy con ella, de seguro que querrá abrazarme hasta la muerte_

— Entonces Hope, Gatomon y yo iremos en otro grupo – concluyo Oziel – nosotros revisaremos las habitaciones, ustedes la cocina. Estén alerta

— ¡Si! – los hermanos afirmaron y empezaron a caminar rumbo a su destino

Javier, Patamon y Marian se dirigían a la cocina con mucha calma, sin saber que eran observados. Oziel, Hope y Gatomon entraron a una habitación, que tenía una cama individual, un librero y un pequeño escritorio con una mesa. Gatomon digievoluciono en Angewomon y empezó a volar hacia el escritorio mientras Oziel revisaba debajo de la gigantesca cama y Hope cerca del librero.

— Javier ¿Alguna novedad? – dijo Oziel con su brazalete

— _Ninguna hasta ahora_ – respondió el chico – _Angemon nos ayudó a subir a la estufa de la cocina para tener una mejor vista ¿Y ustedes?_

— Entramos en una de las habitaciones, pero creo que revisaremos otra. Siento como si alguien nos vigilara, estén alerta

— _Entendido_ – Javier termino la comunicación

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora "líder"? – dijo Hope con sarcasmo

— Si no vas a respetarme, no me digas líder – dijo el chico con molestia

— Tranquilo, era una bromita…

— Tal vez no lo has notado, pero puedo ser paciente hasta cierto límite. Ya tengo suficiente con recibir las malas vibras de Hanzo y Gatomon…

— ¡Te escuche! – grito la digimon desde arriba de la mesa para después bajar con los humanos – si demostraras ser un buen líder, no lidiarías con esas "malas vibras"

— Como sea – Oziel camino de largo ignorando a sus compañeras – vallamos a la siguiente habitación y… ¿Qué demonios?

Una telaraña empezó a envolver a los humanos, mientras Angewomon logró escapar. Desde el librero, se apreciaba a la mujer de rojo con una sonrisa mientras de su mano derecha salían las telarañas.

— Miren lo que atrapo mi linda telaraña – dijo la mujer con malicia – ahora serán presa de mis pequeños ¡Acábenlos!

Detrás de la mujer, salieron una docena de digimon amarillos voladores dispuestos a atacar sin piedad.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Flymon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Estos digimon con alas purpuras y atemorizantes desprenden esporas venenosas que paralizan a sus presas. Con su técnica "Aguja Escarlata" lanza agujas llenas de veneno que paralizaran a sus víctimas para matarlos lentamente.**

Los Flymon volaban con gran velocidad hacia Oziel y Hope, pero la Atmosfera Celestial de Angewomon los ahuyento por un momento. La mujer aprovecho la distracción para salir en dirección al pasillo.

— Angewomon, ve tras ella – dijo Oziel – yo me encargare de esas cosas

— ¡Entendido! – la digimon ángel voló fuera de la habitación

— ¡Oye líder! – dijo Hope enojada - ¡Le hubieras pedido que nos liberara antes!

— En esos estoy – Oziel saco su tarjeta – **Pase Legendario: Acceso Digi-insignia Digimon a: Magnamon: La luz de la justicia**

La luz dorada de Magnamon paralizo por un momento a los Flymon. Usando su espada, el digimon dorado empezó a cortar las telarañas para al fin liberar a su compañera y a él.

— ¡No pierdas tiempo, vete! – Magnamon se giró hacia sus enemigos

— De acuerdo – Hope corrió hacia el pasillo de la casa

Mientras tanto en la cocina, el grupo de Javier revisaba una zona cercana al refrigerador. Marian se imaginaba que habría comida gigante dentro de él, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una explosión que se escuchó a lo lejos.

— Eso no puede ser bueno – dijo Javier

— Y eso menos – Angemon apunto hacia el frente

Desde el techo descendían unas enormes arañas digimon usando sus hilos con gran habilidad

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Dokugumon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este malicioso digimon lanza una pegajosa y venenosa telaraña para atrapar a sus presas. Suelen atacar en grupo y en la noche donde son difíciles de localizar. Su técnica especial es el "Veneno de aguijón"**

— ¡Arañas no por favor! – grito Marian con miedo

— Angemon sácala de aquí – dijo Javier poniéndose al frente

— ¡No hermano…!

— Descuida, lo tengo controlado – Javier saco su tarjeta y levanto su brazo derecho a la altura de su hombro y frente a el – **Pase Legendario: Acceso Digi-insignia Digimon a:** \- una luz roja cubrió al caballero, después de ser cubierta por oscuridad – **Negas Magnamon, El caballero loco de la Paz**

El loco caballero apareció, pero se mantuvo quieto. Cuando los Dokugumon estaban muy cerca, Negas Magnamon levanto su martillo-hacha y un relámpago oscuro cayó sobre él.

— ¡Relámpago Negas! – un imponente relámpago cayó sobre los digimon, derrotándolos al instante, para que apareciera su digi code – Alma podrida por la oscuridad, deja que te brinde la paz eterna ¡Digi code, captura!

Una vez que los digimon desaparecieron para solo quedar sus digihuevo, el guerrero empezó a reír con locura. Marian y Angemon se acercaron con miedo, pero la pequeña se acercó más a él.

— Javier, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la chica con miedo

— ¡Ajajajajajaja! – el caballero miro a la chica con una risa de lunático, pero después solo mostro un rostro de burla - ¡Claro que estoy bien linda! ¡Solo que estoy muy extasiado por poder pelear!

— ¿Puedes controlarte? – pregunto Angemon con duda

— Si y no – Negas Magnamon miraba su cuerpo con lujo de detalle – estoy consciente, pero mi cuerpo está lleno de adrenalina ¡Y necesito descargarla! ¡Ajajajajaja!

— Definitivamente eres mi hermano el loquito – dijo Marian mientras abrazaba al guerrero

— Si, como sea – el guerrero estaba ruborizado y desvió la mirada – al menos ya nos encargamos de esas pestes

— Yo no estaría tan seguro – Angemon apuntaba al frente, donde más Dokugumon aparecían desde el techo

— ¡Cubran sus ojos! – el caballero alzo su mano derecha al cielo - ¡Bengala de luz!

Una potente luz lleno todo el lugar, cegando a los digimon araña por un momento, en el cual los tres escaparon. Volviendo a la habitación, Magnamon usaba su espada para ahuyentar a sus enemigos. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, uso sus Misiles de plasma, para después tomar su digi code.

— Eso sí fue impresionante – salió Hope desde su escondite

— Como sea – Magnamon miraba su brazalete sin prestarle atención a la chica – ¡debemos irnos!

— ¿Sigues enojado? Ya te pedí perdón…

— Lo sé, te escuche, pero no acepte tus disculpas

— ¿Por qué? Eres un inmaduro

— Habla la chica que se expresa de manera muy grosera y atrevida con los demás

— Pero Javier…

— Es diferente – Magnamon detuvo su caminar – hay cosas importantes que se deben tomar en cuenta y otras que se deben hacer o decir con la verdad. Tu disculpa no era sincera. Querías venir al digimundo, aquí estas. Pero no siento tu verdadero compromiso con esta situación

— ¿Y tú si tienes compromiso? – Hope se puso en frente al guerrero – tu no querías ser un guerrero, además intentas proteger a una chica que ni siquiera sabe que existes. ¿Con quién estas comprometido…?

Hope no término su pregunta, pues Magnamon la empujo y se puso en frente de ella. La chica se levantó y vio con miedo como un Flymon trataba de picar al guerrero, pero solo logro clavar su aguijón en el brazo izquierdo del guerrero. Magnamon le dio un golpe en su cabeza y luego un ataque cortante con su espada, acabando con el enemigo, pero el veneno ya había entrado en su cuerpo.

— Yo me comprometí con todos los que necesitan ayuda – dijo Magnamon con mucho dolor en su brazo – porque sin importar tus acciones o tus palabras, me comprometí con el digimundo y con mis amigos. ¡Yo los protegeré! Y eso te incluye a ti, aun si no me respetas

— Oziel…

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó afuera. Magnamon se levantó con pesar y vio en el pasillo la lucha de Angewomon con otros Flymon. En eso, llegaron Negas Magnamon y Angemon mientras huían de los Dokugumon. Marian corrió a donde estaba Hope para ocultarse. Por otro lado, la mujer araña escapaba. Pero cuando pretendía entrar a otra habitación, un poderoso ataque oscuro la detuvo.

— Hasta aquí llegaste – desde el cielo, Maligmon apareció y a su lado llego Antylamon – ríndete o te detendré a la fuerza

— ¿Tú y cual ejército? – la mujer se rio con ironía

— ¡Nosotros zorra! – el grito de Negas Magnamon se escuchó detrás, donde los dos caballeros y los ángeles rodeaban a la mujer

— Ya se terminó – Magnamon camino con dolor al frente – sin más sirvientes y sin poderes, solo te queda rendirte

— En eso te equivocas humano – la mujer se rio con malicia – yo si tengo poderes

La mujer se tiró al piso, para empezar a transformarse. Sus brazos se hicieron más grandes, de su abdomen aparecieron seis patas de araña y en su cabeza aparecieron dos largos cuernos.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Arukenimon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Descripción: Es llamada la "Reina de las arañas". Posee una inteligencia y astucia sin precedentes. Es capaz de adoptar una forma humana para atraer a sus presas. Sus técnicas especiales son el "Hilo de araña" y "Niebla Acida"**

— Mucho mejor – la digimon araña estiraba sus brazos con placer – extraña usar mi verdadera forma

— ¡Arañas no por favor! – grito Marian ocultándose detrás de su hermano caballero

— Aun así estas rodeada – dijo Maligmon - ¡Ríndete!

— No hasta que me divierta ¡Niebla Acida! – Arukenimon lanzo una neblina purpura para cubrir todo el lugar y escapar

— ¡Maldición! ¡Yo quería aplastarla! – dijo Negas Magnamon con furia

— Tranquilízate Negas Magnamon – dijo Magnamon con cansancio

— Solo dime Negas – dijo el caballero restándole importancia – es mejor que decir mi nombre completo…

— Si ya terminaron con las presentaciones – Maligmon y Antylamon se acercaron al grupo – ella está ahí y puede atraparnos. Ahora es más rápida y peligrosa…

— ¡Hilo de araña! – unos lazos rojos se lanzaron contra Angemon y Angewomon, atrapándolos al instante – atrápenme si pueden ¡Niebla Acida! – el pasillo volvió a llenarse de la venenosa neblina purpura

— ¡Antylamon, saca a Miriam y Esperanza de aquí!

— ¡De acuerdo! – la gran digimon tomo con sus dos grandes brazos a las chicas

— Negas, usa tus relámpagos – dijo Magnamon mientras revisaba los alrededores

— ¡Ya rugiste! ¡Relámpago Negas! – los relámpagos chocaban por todas partes, pero no parecía atacar a nadie - ¡Es demasiado rápida…!

— ¡Hilo de Araña! – el hilo atrapo a Maligmon y a Negas – solo queda uno

Magnamon trato de correr hacia donde estaban las chicas, pero su cuerpo seguía paralizándose por el veneno de Flymon. Vio como Arukenimon dio un gran salto y alcanzo a las chicas con Antylamon. La mujer araña uso su hilo de araña y las atrapo a las tres fácilmente.

— ¡Marian! – Negas trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Maldita sea!

— Es tiempo de que mueran – Arukenimon se acercó primero a Hope – tu serás la primera

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¡Neblina Acida!

— ¡Barrera de Oro! – una pantalla de luz rodeo a Hope, pero Magnamon se había lanzado frente a la chica y logro que la barrera la cubriera a ella, a Marian y a Antylamon, pero Magnamon recibió el ataque directamente

— Que tonto fuiste…

— ¡Golpe de escudo relámpago! – Negas logró zafarse y tacleo a la digimon muy lejos

— ¡Oziel! – Hope salió del escudo y vio cómo su compañero retorcerse del dolor - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

— Te dije… *cof, cof* que me comprometí a ayudar a todos mis amigos. Incluso tu… *cof,cof* porque eres mi amiga y compañera

— ¡Tonto, no debiste! – el brazalete de Hope empezó a brillar y obtuvo un color purpura, para después apareciera su tarjeta legendaria

— Hope, ya puedes digievolucionar – dijo Marian muy emocionada

— Entonces lo hare – Hope puso su brazo frente a su rostro y paso su tarjeta frente al brazalete – **Pase legendario: Acceso Digi-insignia Digimon a: Lady Myotismon Pure mode**

Una luz purpura cubrió a la chica, la cual dio paso a una doncella guerrera. Su armadura era similar a la de los demás, pero era color purpura con líneas rojas tipo sangre y estaba amoldada a su cuerpo femenino, con un leve escote. En su mano derecha estaba una espada-látigo con la palabra "Respeto" escrita en los fragmentos del filo. Sus ojos eran rojos escarlata y en sus labios se apreciaban dos colmillos de vampiro.

— ¡No puede ser! – Arukenimon se levantaba con mucho pesar – la nueva guerrera, ¡Es mitad digimon maligno!

— Yo elijo quien yo quiera ser – dijo la chica levantando su arma - ¡Y elijo pelear por el digimundo!

— ¡Hilo de araña! – Arukenimon lanzo muchas hebras desde sus manos

— ¡Cambio de atributo! – la espada látigo brillo y se volvió de color roja - ¡Tifón llameante!

Un inmenso tifón de fuego hizo cenizas el ataque de Arukenimon, para después golpearla y herirla con varias quemaduras.

— ¡Que increíble! – dijo Marian muy impresionada, mientras los hilos que la atrapaban a ella y a los demás desaparecían

— ¡Cambio de atributo! – el látigo de Lady Myotismon se tornó de color azul - ¡Lágrimas de sangre!

Un manto de agua cubrió a Magnamon. Después de unos segundos, el agua se tornó roja y se deshizo, retirando el veneno del cuerpo del caballero.

— Recupere mis energías – Magnamon se levantó muy animado

— Bien, otra guerrera – dijo Hanzo acercándose con malicia – espero que no seas un estorbo

— Tranquilo amor, seré una niña buena – dijo Lady Magnamon con sarcasmo y de forma coqueta

— Me gusta tu armadura Hope, digo Lady Myotismon – dijo Marian a su lado

— Gracias pequeña, a mí también me gusta, sobre todo el arma

— Al menos valió la espera – dijo Negas viendo la armadura de la chica – sí que valió la pena

— ¡Oye, mis ojos están aquí arriba pervertido! – la guerrera le señalaba a su compañero loco

— Yo tomo mis propias decisiones, jejejeje

— Lo importante es que ya tienes tus poderes – dijo Magnamon – bienvenida

— Si, como sea – dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada muy ruborizada

— ¡Aun no terminan conmigo! – Arukenimon se levantó muy enojada - ¡Los aplastare con mis manos!

— Eso lo veremos – dijo Magnamon mientras sus compañeros se colocaban a su lado

— ¡Cambio de atributo! – el arma de Lady Myotismon se volvió de color verde - ¡Vendaval siniestro! – el potente viento cortaba y levantaba a la mujer araña

— ¡Doble Tajo oscuro! / ¡Guillotina Titán! – Maligmon y Negas Magnamon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, creando un gran ataque cortante que lanzo a la mujer araña contra el muro

— ¡Misiles de plasma! – los potentes misiles se dirigían a la digimon, pero de la nada, ella desapareció - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

— Arukenimon, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Esos niños groseros te lastimaron? – una voz como de alguien viejo se escuchaba desde arriba

Sobre un estante, Arukenimon se encontraba respirando con dificultad, mientras un hombre cubierto con una gabardina azul en todo su cuerpo incluso una gran parte de su rostro y utilizando un bastón los observaba.

— ¿Dónde estabas tonto? – dijo la araña con mucho enojo

— Tranquila Arukenimon, yo me encargare

— Genial, otro digimon débil – dijo Maligmon con burla

— Jovencito, deberías respetar a tus mayores, o en este caso – la gabardina del hombre desapareció, revelando su cuerpo cubierto de vendajes – ¡Respetar a un ser más fuerte que tú!

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Mummymon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon pertenece a la clase de los Nigromantes. Es capaz de comunicarse con los espíritus errantes de los digimon caídos. Siempre va acompañado de su arma favorita "Obelisco". Su técnica especial es el "Vendaje de Serpiente"**

— ¡No escaparan! – Negas se preparó para atacar

— ¡Ustedes serán los que no escaparan! – Mummymon dio un gran salto mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo - ¡Vendaje de Serpiente!

Los cuatro guerreros fueron envueltos en los vendajes del digimon momia, pero los ángeles y Antylamon cubrieron a Marian, quedando libres. Después de eso, Mummymon uso su arma y les disparo a los guerreros, debilitándolos mucho.

— ¡Ahora morirán…!

— ¡Suficiente Mummymon! – una voz siniestra se escuchó al fondo – Ya tengo la llave, no tiene caso desperdiciar nuestro tiempo aquí

Los guerreros que aún estaban en el piso, vieron la figura de un digimon con apariencia de demonio, pero cubierto con una túnica roja, mientras sus alas demoniacas se apreciaban detrás de él.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Daemon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, este digimon representa a la ira misma. Fue desterrado a la zona oscura donde comanda a los digimon ángel caído, sometiéndolos a la ira. Controla las emociones negativas de todos a su alrededor. Su técnica especial es el "Fulgor del Caos"**

— Conque estos son los obreros de las Bestias Sagradas – el digimon demonio bajo hasta estar al frente de ellos, quienes seguían heridos – son un desperdicio de poder. Podría destruirlos, pero quiero que experimenten la derrota muy lenta y dolorosamente…

— ¡Ellos te derrotaran! – Marian grito mientras se colocaba delante de los digimon ángel

— Eres una pequeña con agallas – Daemon la miro por un momento, hasta que noto algo en ella – espero que cuando llegue el momento, puedas hacer valer tus palabras. Hasta entonces, serán tus amigos quienes descubran que a mí nadie me debe hacer enojar – el digimon levanto sus brazos hacia los caballeros - ¡Fulgor del caos!

Una poderosa ráfaga oscura golpeo a los guerreros, lanzándolos contra la pared, haciendo que perdieran su digievolución. Miriam y los digimon se quedaron asustados al ver esto, y después vieron como el digimon oscuro desaparecía, junto a sus asistentes. Después de un rato, Oziel y los demás caballeros despertaron para encontrarse en el templo de las bestias sagradas. Qinglonmon les explico que enfrentaban al tercero más poderoso de los Señores Demonios. Además que por su intervención, habían perdido la llave del digi code de la Mansión Gigante. Sin embargo, el digimon azul les aseguro que aún les faltaba mucho para estar al nivel de los Señores Demonio, pues necesitaban del quinto caballero para que su poder real despertara, esto último altero a Oziel un poco. Sin más que agregar, Hanzo se retiró sin siquiera decir más, mientras que los demás decidieron volver a casa. Al día siguiente, en el mundo real, Oziel y Javier caminaban hacia su departamento después de otro día de trabajo. Al llegar, vieron a Hope parada en frente de la entrada, esperando a Oziel. Javier entendió la situación y decidió entrar, pero Marian y los digimon espiaban desde adentro por una ventana.

— ¿Aun te duele el brazo? – dijo Hope señalando el brazo vendado de Oziel por el aguijón de Flymon

— No, cuando el veneno salió de mi cuerpo, me recupere. Solo dejo una fea cicatriz…

— ¡Perdóname! – Hope abrazo al chico dejándolo muy sorprendido – tenías razón. Cuando Naihumon se comunicó conmigo y me dijo todo, simplemente lo vi como una forma de escapar de esta horrible realidad. Nunca lo hice porque me importara. Pero ahora, quiero ayudar al digimundo de verdad y a mis nuevos amigos

— Esta vez sí dijiste la verdad – Oziel empezó a abrazarla con cariño

— Y sobre lo que dije de Serena, también perdóname. Nunca he estado en una relación

— Ni yo…

— Pero te prometo que te ayudare a ligarte a Serena y que te de besos, abrazos y puedas llevarla a la…

— ¡Oye cálmate! – Oziel se puso nerviosos ante la idea – por ahora solo quiero que sea mi novia, no quiero avanzar muy rápido

— Eres un niño inocente – dijo la chica con picardía

— Y tú estás loca

— En fin, ya nos veremos "vecino"

— ¿Vecino?

— ¿Tú eres Esperanza? – la voz de Serena se escuchó detrás de los chicos

— Sip, esa soy yo – dijo la chica que levanto unas maletas del suelo que Oziel no había notado

— Bien, espero que seamos buenas compañeras de departamento

— Tú tranquila amiga…

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo el muchacho un poco alterado

— ¿No te dije que buscaba una compañera para mi departamento? – dijo Serena muy tranquila – Encontré a Esperanza buscando un departamento y ¡Listo, ya compartimos un techo!

— Esto tiene que ser una broma – Oziel se llevó la mano hacia la frente, mientras escuchaba las risitas de Javier y Marian dentro de su departamento

— Bueno, necesito un buen baño, ¡Nos vemos vecino! – dijo Hope entrando al departamento – por cierto Oziel, ¿No ibas a decirle algo muy "importante" a Serena?

— Ya entendí, gracias – dijo Oziel de mala forma, mientras la chica entraba a su departamento

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Oziel? – pregunto Serena con una sonrisa

— Pues Serena – Oziel tomo aire y miro a la chica a los ojos – lo que te voy a decir sonara algo loco, pero debes creerme

— Claro, tu solo dilo

— Bien…

 **Tú eres parte de los Caballeros legendarios del Digimundo y necesitamos tu ayuda…**

 **Continuara…**

 **En el Proximon capitulo:**

 **\- Hola, soy Esperanza, pero pueden llamarme Hope, "la hermosa". La verdad sera revelada a Serena, pero no lo creerá del todo, causando un poco de incomodidad a todos. Mientras que nuestros enemigos se preparan para un nuevo plan, nos tocara enfrentar el lado mas malvado de los Señores Demoniacos. Esta sera una batalla sin precedentes. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: "El quinto guerrero: El amor contra la tentacion" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos!. Ahora me toca lucirme, nos vemos**


	5. 5 El amor contra la tentación

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 5: "El quinto guerrero: El amor contra la tentación"**

 _"La leyenda de los diez guerreros, que salvaron el digimundo hace mucho tiempo… pronto una nueva leyenda esta por surgir"_

Serena Nazuki era una chica lista y aplicada. Ella llego a Japón buscando conocer más allá de lo que se ve en televisión. Su madre es la única familia que tiene, pues su padre murió de una extraña enfermedad cuando ella era muy joven. Le gustaba mucho el arte y la música, por lo que soñaba con ser una gran artista. Pero mientras trabajaba y se preparaba para eso, vivía una vida normal y tranquila, manteniendo una actitud relajada ante cualquier situación que se le presentara. Pero nunca imagino un escenario como el que se le presentaba ese sábado en la mañana. Por una extraña razón, había sido absorbida por una luz en la laptop de Oziel, había llegado a lo que parecía un palacio con pinturas muy extrañas. Luego paso a estar sentada frente a cuatro individuos con túnicas de cuatro colores: Azul, Roja, Verde y Blanco, los cuales afirmaban ser digimon. Al lado de ella estaba Oziel, Hope, el compañero de departamento de su vecino, Javier y el chico que "saludo" de forma brusca a Oziel, el cual se llamaba Hanzo. En otra zona alejada de la mesa estaba la hermana de Javier, Marian, la cual jugaba con tres criaturas muy extrañas que se llamaban Gatomon, Patamon y Lopmon.

— Déjenme ver si entendí – dijo Serena analizando lo que habían contado todos – ustedes son digimon y estamos en el digimundo

— Así es – respondió Qinglonmon

— Oziel, Hope y los otros dos pueden convertirse en digimon con estos brazaletes – Serena apuntaba a un brazalete color rosa en su mano derecha

— Es correcto – dijo Hope a su lado

— Y ustedes nos piden a nosotros cinco que salvemos al digimundo de otros seis digimon malvados que son muy poderosos que quieren revivir a uno de sus amigos y planean destruir este mundo y el nuestro

— Exactamente – respondió Zhuqiamon

— … muy bien – dijo Serena

— ¿muy bien? – pregunto Javier sorprendido

— Lo tomo mejor que Oziel – dijo Hanzo – debe ser más madura que el

— ¡Oye! – el mencionado se enojo

— Entonces – continúo Qinglonmon - ¿Esta bien?

— Si – dijo Serena – después de todo, esto es un sueño

— ¡¿Un sueño?! – fue la reacción de todos

— Por supuesto. Esto es un sueño y pronto despertare. Aunque me gustaría un poco de pastel de fresas. Eso haría este sueño aún mejor

— Perdemos el tiempo – dijo Hanzo levantándose para irse – de saber que sería igual de incompetente que los otros tres, yo hubiera hecho esto solo. Vámonos Lopmon

— ¡Oye! – gritaron Oziel, Javier y Hope - ¡No somos unos incompetentes!

— De acuerdo Hanzo – hablo la pequeña digimon mientras ambos salían al digimundo

— Creo que debes comprobar con tus propios ojos que esto no es un sueño – hablo Ebonwumon

— De acuerdo – dijo Serena muy animada – llévenme al digimundo

— Como quieras – dijo Hope – ahora ¿A dónde debemos ir a vigilar?

— Deben ir a la "Cresta de la Luna" – hablo Naihumon – ahí esta una llave muy poderosa que resguarda la energía de las tres lunas del digimundo

— Protejan esa zona caballeros – dijo el digimon de Azul – buena suerte

— ¡Entendido! – dijeron los tres guerreros

— Ya vámonos hermano – dijo Marian en el portal junto a los digimon y Serena

— ¡Quiero ver que tan loco es este sueño! – dijo Serena muy animada

— Esto va a ser muy difícil – dijo Oziel con pesar

Mientras, en la zona oscura, Arukenimon se encontraba recostada en una hamaca hecha con hilos y de muy mal humor. Aunque estaba en desventaja y no recibió ninguna reprimenda por parte de su amo Daemon, se sentía frustrada por haber sido derrotada por los humanos. Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Mummymon entro a su habitación en silencio.

— Arukenimon, ¿estas…? – antes de que el digimon dijera algo más, fue sujetado por unos hilos y levantado para ser azotado en el suelo

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación! – dijo la mujer muy enojada - ¿Qué quieres?

— Tranquila Arukenimon – dijo el golpeado levantándose con pesar – el amo Daemon nos está llamando

— De acuerdo – la mujer salió a toda prisa

— ¡Espérame Arukenimon! ¡No seas mala!

Los dos digimon con apariencias humanas salieron con rumbo a donde estaba su amo, el cual era acompañado por Beelzemon y Lilithmon.

— Tienen una nueva misión – hablo el digimon con alas de demonio – irán a la "Ciudad del Comienzo" para buscar los digihuevo de unos digimon en especifico

— Como ordene amo – dijo Mummymon haciendo una reverencia

— ¿Qué pasara con los humanos? – pregunto Arukenimon

— "Belzi" y yo nos encargaremos – dijo Lilithmon con arrogancia – quiero ver si puedo manipular a esos chicos

— Te dije que no me llamaras así – dijo Beelzemon con furia

— Perdona, no recordaba que Ophanimon era quien te llamaba así

— Si vuelves a decir ese nombre en frente de mí…

— ¡Ya basta! – grito Daemon muy desesperado - ¡A menos que quieran despertar a Belphemon o enfrentar mi furia, vallan y acaben con esos molestos guerreros!

— Tranquilo Daemon, nos encargaremos – dijo Lilithmon de manera graciosa

— Y tráiganme a la chiquilla que estaba con Negas Magnamon

— ¿Para qué quieres a esa niña? – pregunto Beelzemon

— Ella tiene algo, un poder muy extraño. Puedo sentirlo – dijo Daemon – pero quiero ser yo quien la atrape antes de que Barbamon lo arruine con sus tontos caprichos

— Como quieras – Beelzemon salió del lugar sin darle más importancia

— Nos retiramos amo – dijo Mummymon mientras salía junto a Arukenimon

— No es normal que tengas esos "presentimientos" – dijo Lilithmon apoyada en Daemon con sus brazos sobre su cuello - ¿No me digas que prefieres a las mujeres humanas que a mí?

— No digas tonterías y ve a hacer tu trabajo

— Eres un aguafiestas – la mujer digimon se fue del lugar

Volviendo con los guerreros, estaban en la "Cresta de la Luna", donde se apreciaba un arco con un altar que apuntaba al cielo. En la zona, vivían algunos Gabumon y Candlemon que protegían el altar. Hanzo se encontraba solo mirando hacia el mar, metido en sus pensamientos; Javier hablaba tranquilamente con Marian, la cual jugaba con Lopmon y Patamon; Hope se encontraba con Serena tratando de convencerla de que nada de lo que sucedía era un sueño, mientras Oziel se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol haciendo apuntes en su libreta sobre ese territorio mientras Gatomon se encontraba sobre el árbol.

— Quien diría que esa tal Serena resultara más cabeza hueca que tu – dijo Gatomon con burla

— Ella es muy lista, solo que le cuesta creer más en esto de como lo hicimos nosotros – dijo Oziel

— Odio admitirlo, pero le doy la razón a Gatomon – dijo Hope llegando al lado de Oziel – será más difícil tratar de convencerla. Si quieres, hay más chicas en el instituto donde estudio

— A todo esto, nunca mencionaste que estudias aquí en Japón

— Comunicaciones. Ya sabes, eso de estar al tanto de toda la información del mundo y como entender el lenguaje

— Ya veo. Tu vida es interesante…

— Lo dice el maestro sin grupo

— Solo vine a Japón, porque se presentó una oportunidad…

— ¡Oye Hope! – hablo Serena a lo lejos - ¡No me dijiste como usar este extraño brazalete!

— ¡Yo te…! – Oziel quería ayudarla, pero Hope la detuvo

— ¡Javier! – llamo Hope - ¡No seas un flojo y ayuda a Serena con el digivice!

— ¡Sí, claro! – el chico de lentes se acercó a la chica

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste…?

— Regla #1: "No te muestres como un desesperado, corriendo a ayudarla o a llamar su atención" – explico Hope – a las chicas nos gustan los chicos que se hacen los difíciles y los desinteresados

— No creo que eso funcione – dijo el líder con duda

— ¿Quién es la chica aquí? ¿Tú o yo?

— Tu – el chico pensó bien sus palabras – _aunque a veces lo dudo_

— Y como chica, te digo que este consejo es valioso

— De acuerdo. Tu mandas

Mientras, con Javier y Serena

— Para saber los datos de un digimon – explicaba Javier – solo apuntas con el brazalete a donde está el digimon y aparecerán sus datos. Haz una prueba

— De acuerdo – Serena apunto a uno de los digimon que vivía en el poblado

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Candlemon**

 **Nivel: Infantil**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este digimon, lleva en su cabeza una pequeña llama que representa su alma. Sin esa pequeña luz, sus cuerpos dejarían de moverse. Su técnica especial consiste en lanzar "Cera derretida" a su enemigo para inmovilizarlo y herirlo lentamente**

— ¡Que increíble! – dijo la chica con emoción – para ser un sueño, es muy realista, solo me pregunto cuando despertare. Usualmente mis sueños no duran mucho

— Si te dieras el tiempo suficiente, te darías cuenta que no es un sueño – dijo el chico un poco incomodo

— Si claro, Javier del sueño. Por cierto, ¿conoces a ese tal Hanzo?

— Pues no sabemos mucho de él. Es muy reservado y un poco brusco

— A mí me parece que está herido. Se ve que es un chico lindo

— Si claro – Javier vio el problema que se estaba formando – _Esto no será bueno para Oziel_

Mientras los dos chicos seguían hablando, Hanzo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado.

— Es una vista muy hermosa ¿verdad Hanzo? – se escuchó la voz de Marian a su lado

— Si lo es, casi parece que… - el pobre chico reacciono de golpe al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña del grupo - ¡No te me acerques así niña tonta!

— ¡Te asuste Hanzo! – la chica soltaba una pequeña risita

— ¡Déjame en paz! – el chico empezaba a retirarse

— ¡Oye espera! ¡Perdón, solo quería hablar contigo!

— No estoy de humor para eso…

— ¡¿Por favor?! ¡¿Si?! – la chica le puso una linda carita al chico

— Tsk, haz lo que quieras – dijo el chico desviando la vista de nuevo al mar un poco malhumorado

— Gracias, solo quería decirte que no tienes que hacerte el fuerte con nosotros. Todos somos amigos

— Yo no soy su amigo – dijo el chico – solo estoy aquí para hacer lo que me corresponde

— Sabes, así era yo cuando era más pequeña – dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste, mientras miraba al mar

— ¿De qué hablas? – dijo el chico mirándola muy curioso

— Tenía apenas 7 años cuando mis papas me dejaron solita – dijo la chica, tratando de mantener la sonrisa – quise cerrar mis emociones, pero solo conseguía que el dolor aumentara. Javier y su familia me ayudaron a escapar de mi propia soledad. Y ahora, mi hermano carga con la pesada presión que tenía antes

— A pesar de estar loco, tu hermano es un buen tipo

— Lo sé, y por eso lo quiero mucho – dijo la chica, mirando como su hermano se volvía loco de la desesperación, tratando de convencer a Serena – si cierras tus emociones a los demás, terminaras mas solo y más herido

— Eso no lo sabes tú – Hanzo volvió a desviar la mirada al mar

— Pues no lo sabré si no me lo dices – dijo Marian alejándose del lugar – recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en nosotros

— _Ya no puedo confiar en nadie_ – eran los pensamientos del guerrero

La tarde paso volando, hasta que las tres lunas del digimundo brillaban con mucha intensidad, iluminando el arco de piedra sobre la cresta. Todos se encontraban en una fogata comiendo muy tranquilamente reunidos. Hanzo se mantenía al margen de la situación sin hacer mucho caso a las invitaciones de Marian y Serena de unirse. Las invitaciones de Serena, desanimaban a Oziel, pero Hope trataba de animarlo.

— Oye, no te fijes en esos detalles – dijo Hope al lado de Oziel – es normal que ella se fije en él, es sombrío, muy masculino e intimidante…

— Eso no me ayuda Hope – dijo Oziel aún más deprimido

— Mira, deja que yo me encargue de la situación. Ya verás que…

De repente, del bosque, se escucharon unas explosiones y de la nada, se vio como una motocicleta saltaba sobre los elegidos y se detenía frente a ellos.

— ¡Tu! – grito Gatomon con furia

— Al fin te encuentro Gatomon – se escuchó una voz desde la moto – quien diría que te refugiarías en los humanos para protegerte

— ¡Cállate asesino! – Gatomon salto al frente

— Tu eres – Oziel se acercó a Gatomon con enojo, sorprendiendo a todos, incluido Hanzo – el asesino de Magnamon

— Parece que me recuerdas, Magnamon

— Mi nombre es Oziel y hare que la justicia caiga sobre ti, Beelzemon

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Beelzemon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo* (*1)**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonios, este digimon representa la Gula. A pesar del poder que desprende, es un digimon orgulloso que trabaja en solitario. Puede devorar los datos de los digimon que derrota con gran facilidad para aumentar sus poderes y habilidades. Siempre lleva sus armas favoritas, las escopetas "Berenjena" y se mueve con gran velocidad gracias a su motocicleta "Behemot". Su técnica especial son las "Garras de la oscuridad" capaz de desgarrar a su presa con mucha facilidad.**

— Me encargare de ti asesino – Gatomon dio un gran salto para digievolucionar en Angewomon

— Ven por mi nena – dijo Beelzemon para salir a toda velocidad en su motocicleta

— Maldición… - antes de que Oziel saliera detrás de ella, su camino se vio bloqueado por los Candlemon y los Gabumon de la aldea - ¿pero qué les pasa?

— Pon atención Oziel, no estamos solos – dijo Javier a su lado

— Valla que eres listo jovencito – la voz de una mujer se escuchó por detrás – ya veo porque Barbamon tenía interés en ti

— Oh no – dijo Lopmon con enojo – no ella

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Lilithmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonios, este digimon representa la lujuria. Tiene la apariencia de una mujer bella, con el cual atrae a los digimon más débiles y deseosos de poder. Puede seducir a la mayoría de los digimon para que peleen en su lugar. Su técnica especial es la "Uña Nazar", con la cual atraviesa a sus enemigos para destruir sus datos lenta y dolorosamente.**

— ¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo? – dijo la digimon abriendo sus brazos

— Oziel, algo me dice que debes quedarte – dijo Javier – no dejes que el odio te domine como lo hizo con Angewomon

— Tienes razón – dijo Oziel – Hope, ve con Javier

— Como digas jefecito – la chica empezó a correr hacia el bosque, seguida por Javier

— ¡Espérenme, yo les ayudo! – dijo Marian corriendo hacia ellos

— Esto ya no parece un sueño – dijo Serena un poco asustada – creo que ya quiero despertar…

— ¡Reacciona tonta! – dijo Hanzo muy enojado – esto no es un sueño

— Valla, parece que tienen un estorbo aquí – dijo Lilithmon – amores, encárguense de ellos

— ¡Serena, escóndete! – dijo Oziel

— D-de acuerdo – la chica corrió a esconderse detrás de unos arboles

— Hanzo, sin importar que, te pido que no le grites así a Serena de nuevo – los ojos de Oziel mostraban ira

— No eres mi jefe, ahora a digievolucionar

— Claro – Oziel y Hanzo sacaron sus tarjetas

— **Pase Legendario: Acceso** – la luz cubrió a los guerreros

— **Digi Insignia** - **Digimon a: ¡Magnamon! La Luz de la Justicia –** Oziel se convirtió en el digimon dorado

— **Digi insignia** - **Digimon a: ¡Maligmon! El guerrero de la Oscuridad** – Hanzo se convirtió en el digimon oscuro

— Veamos que pueden hacer queriditos – Lilithmon chasqueo los dedos – Candlemon, Gabumon, encárguense de ellos

— ¡Si, mi reina! – gritaron todos los digimon para empezar a atacar

— Creo que esto no es un sueño – dijo Serena muy preocupada

— Esa técnica de control no funcionara – Maligmon enterró sus espadas en el suelo - ¡Razia tenebrosa!

El manto oscuro cubrió la zona, atrapando a todos los digimon, pero estos no volvían a la normalidad, preocupando a los caballeros.

— Pero, ¿Por qué no funciono? – pregunto el caballero oscuro muy enojado

— Pequeña dulzura – dijo Lilithmon mientras se burlaba – yo no controlo las mentes de estos digimon como el débil de Devimon. Ellos caen ante mi encanto y obedecen mis órdenes sin dudar. Es amor del más puro

— Eso no es amor, ¡Es control maligno! – dijo Antylamon saltando en frente de los guerreros - ¡Debemos neutralizarlos!

— Antylamon tiene razón – dijo Angemon – creo que por eso Beelzemon apareció. Solo la Atmosfera Celestial de Angewomon podría curarlos

— Que lastima que esa tonta gatita no está aquí encanto – dijo Lilithmon volviendo a chasquear los dedos - ¡Acábenlos!

— ¡Si mi reina! – los Candlemon empezaron a lanzar cera caliente para neutralizar a sus enemigos y los Gabumon disparaban llamas azules de sus bocas, pero los ataques eran bloqueados por una barrera dorada

— ¡Barrera de oro! – Magnamon detenía todos los ataques – Angemon y Antylamon, ustedes detengan a los digimon manipulados. Maligmon y yo nos encargaremos de ella

— No lo creo amor – la digimon maligna tomo aire y luego lo expulso - ¡Amor Oscuro!

Una neblina oscura con forma de corazón salió disparada hacia Magnamon, Maligmon y Angemon, envolviéndolos por completo.

— Cometiste un error – dijo Angemon – mi poder sagrado me protege de tu control

— Pero ellos no pueden escapar – Lilithmon señalo a los dos caballeros, los cuales ocultaban la mirada y temblaban

— Esto no se ve bien – dijo Serena con miedo

Mientras tanto, Beelzemon llego a un claro del bosque, donde una flecha de luz detuvo su andar. Se detuvo y se bajó de la motocicleta con mucha tranquilidad. Ambos digimon se miraban, Angewomon con odio, mientras Beelzemon con arrogancia.

— Has crecido mucho "Angi" – dijo el digimon oscuro – tu madre estaría feliz de verte

— ¿Te sientes feliz por lo que hiciste? – dijo Angewomon con la voz cortada – mi madre, Magnamon, todos te habían aceptado, incluso yo. Y nos traicionaste. Decidiste seguir tus estúpidos impulsos de digimon oscuro

— Es lo que soy – dijo el Digimon tomando el pañuelo rosa en su brazo – y nadie, ni siquiera Ophanimon podían cambiar eso

— No, claro que no podían – dijo Angewomon preparando una flecha – eso dependía de ti. Pero ya es muy tarde ¡Flecha Celestial!

Las flechas no lograron acertar al digimon. Beelzemon saco sus armas y disparo de forma muy rápida al digimon, haciendo que callera al suelo muy herida. Antes de seguir con su ataque, escucho los pasos agitados de alguien en el bosque.

— Valla, llegaron más sabandijas a la fiesta – dijo Beelzemon – veamos que pueden hacer ustedes

— Prepárate demonio – dijo Javier levantando su brazalete – Vamos Hope

— No tienes que decírmelo dos veces – la chica puso su brazalete frente a su rostro

— **Pase Legendario: Acceso** – una luz cubrió a los dos digimon

— **Digi** **Insignia-Digimon a: Negas Magnamon ¡El guerrero Loco de la Paz!** – una luz roja con negro cubrió a Javier y lo convirtió en su forma digimon

— **Digi Insignia-Digimon a: Lady Myotismon Pure Mode ¡La doncella demonio del Respeto!** – una luz purpura envolvió a Hope, convirtiéndola en su forma digimon

— Veamos si están a mi nivel – Beelzemon tomo a Angewomon del cabello y la lanzo hacia el bosque, para perder su digievolución

— Te tragaras tus palabras – dijo Lady Myotismon, levantando su arma - ¡Cambio de Atributo!

— ¡Vamos a divertirnos zoquete! – Negas saco su mazo hacha - ¡Guillotina Titán!

El ataque de Negas salió disparado, pero Beelzemon dio un gran salto y evito el ataque. Chasqueo los dedos y su moto empezó a moverse sola para recogerlo. El digimon oscuro empezó a moverse hacia los dos caballeros. Lady Myotismon enterró su arma de color café en el suelo para gritar ¡Mordida de Tierra! Unos colmillos de tierra salieron de la tierra para tratar de atrapar a Beelzemon, pero este los evitaba con mucha facilidad. Llego a donde estaba la chica y con sus pistolas en mano disparo a gran velocidad y muy cerca, haciendo caer a la doncella. Antes de seguir avanzando, Beelzemon fue derribado de la moto por Negas, el cual usaba su escudo para cubrir a su compañera.

— Gracias Negas – dijo la doncella recuperando la postura – con esa maldita moto es muy rápido

— Tu técnica de tierra puede funcionar, solo necesita doble distracción – dijo Negas – usare mis relámpagos para desorientarlo más. Aprovecha eso y hazlo pedazos

— Ese es un buen plan – la chica preparo su arma para contra atacar

Marian veía toda la pelea mientras atendía a Gatomon que estaba muy herida e inconsciente. En eso, Beelzemon había aprovechado el descuido de los caballeros y estaba detrás de la pequeña.

— Ya veo porque Daemon quiere capturarte – la voz de Beelzemon asusto a la chica – desbordas un extraño poder. Tal vez por eso lograste liberar a ese guerrero del virus Negas

— Ellos te derrotaran – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa – pero veo que en tu corazón hay muchas dudas. Debes cambiar de bando…

— ¡No me digas que hacer mocosa! – Beelzemon se enojó ante el comentario - ¡Garras de la oscuridad!

Las garras del demonio chocaron con el escudo de Negas, el cual cubrió a su hermana. Este dio una señal y los colmillos de tierra trataron de atrapar a Beelzemon, pero fallaron. Este dio un gran salto a donde estaba su motocicleta y volvió a tomar mucha velocidad para encarar a los caballeros.

— ¡Veamos como escapan de esto! – cuando llego a estar muy cerca de ambos, dio un gran salto para que su motocicleta pasara al lado de los dos - ¡Doble Garra de la Oscuridad!

Beelzemon cayó en picada sobre Hope y con sus dos garras lanzo un potente ataque que incapacito a la chica, destruyendo su digi evolución.

— ¡Hope! – Marian grito muy asustada ante el desenlace de su amiga

— ¡Maldito! – antes de que Negas lograra hacer algo, sintió las armas de Beelzemon tocar su espalda

— Sigues tu… - el disparo de ambas armas sacudió todo el bosque, pero en el lugar ya no había nadie - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

— Aquí tarado – a lo lejos, Negas estaba con Hope en brazos y se veía un poco agitado

— Ya veo lo que hiciste – dijo Beelzemon guardando sus armas – aprendiste a usar "El paso de sombras" para moverte en la oscuridad, pero como no es tu elemento afín, tuviste problemas

— Puede ser – dijo Negas a un agitado – pero aún tengo fuerzas para patearte el trasero

— No gracias – dijo Beelzemon subiendo a su moto – a quien deseo eliminar es a Magnamon. Ustedes serán derrotados por los otros. Y díganle a Gatomon que ya tendremos nuestro momento de ajustar cuentas

Beelzemon salió a toda prisa, mientras Negas miraba con frustración, nuevamente había sido derrotado. Mientras tanto, Serena se veía acorralada por Magnamon y Maligmon, mientras Angemon y Antylamon trataban de neutralizar a los Candlemon y Gabumon.

— ¡Deténganse! – gritaba Angemon con frustración

— ¡Acaben con ella dulzuras! – decía Lilithmon

Magnamon se acercaba más rápido, pero antes de llegar con Serena, se detuvo y con un fuerte puñetazo lanzo a Maligmon lejos de ahí.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – dijo Lilithmon muy consternada

— Tu… no podrás… - la voz de Magnamon empezó a entrecortarse - ¡Controlarme!

Un fuerte brillo salió de Magnamon y un haz de luz cubrió a Angemon, el cual logro digievolucionar al nivel de perfección.

— **Angemon, Ultra digimon a: MagnaAngemon**

— ¡Que increíble! – Serena veía lo que sucedió con mucha impresión

— Ese guerrero – dijo Lilithmon con rabia – no solo escapo de mi control, sino que además le brindo energía a ese ángel para que lograra digievolucionar

— MagnaAngemon, cura a los Candlemon y Gabumon, yo me encargo de Maligmon – dijo el caballero dorado

— ¡Entendido!

— ¡Esto no puede ser! – dijo Lilithmon – para escapar de mi control, necesitarías…

— ¡No dejare que toques a Serena! – grito Magnamon - ¡Misiles de plasma!

Los misiles explotaron cerca de la mujer digimon, pero fueron repelidos por Maligmon

— Ya veo – dijo la digimon – amor verdadero, eso es lo que detiene mis hechizos. Pero veamos si puedes neutralizar a tu compañero ¡Atácalo!

— ¡Doble tajo Oscuro! – el ataque de Maligmon salió disparado contra Magnamon

Ambos caballeros empezaron a pelear con sus armas, sin lograr ningún avance, pero Magnamon estaba agotado por el poder que brindo a Angemon. En un descuido, Maligmon hizo un gran ataque contra Magnamon, haciendo que lograra una gran herida en su pecho. Pero Magnamon no dejaba de proteger a Serena.

— ¡Acabalo! – dijo Lilithmon a su marioneta

— ¡Magnamon! – gritaron MagnaAngemon y Antylamon

— ¡Ya basta! – grito Serena, para que su brazalete empezara a brillar - ¡Deja de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás!

— Yo solo les doy mi amor niña – respondió Lilithmon

— ¡Lo que tú haces es engañarlos! – Serena saco una tarjeta transparente en sus manos - ¡No dejare que continúes con esto!

— Serena… - Magnamon observo como su amiga había logrado obtener su poder

— **Pase Legendario: Acceso** – Serena puso su brazalete sobre su corazón – **Digi Insignia-Digimon a:**

Una luz color rosa cubrió a la chica por completo. Al desaparecer la luz, apareció una doncella guerrera. Su armadura era de un intenso color rosa dorado. Estaba amoldado a su figura y tenía un escote con forma de corazón. Su cabello castaño se hizo más largo y salía por detrás de su casco. En su mano derecha, había una espada similar a la de Magnamon, pero más pequeña y en sus brazos aparecían dos cadenas.

— **Lady Magnamon "La Doncella del amor"** – la digievolución de Serena estaba completa

— ¡Imposible! – grito Lilithmon con ira - ¡No se suponía que pudiera digievolucionar!

— Ahora, te probare el verdadero poder del amor – unas cadenas cayeron desde los brazos de la doncella - ¡Cadenas del amor!

Las cadenas atraparon a los dos caballeros. En Magnamon empezaron a curarlo por completo, mientras que en Maligmon, destruían el control de Lilithmon sobre él. Al terminar, Magnamon se levantó como si nada y Maligmon miraba a Lilithmon con ira.

— Gracias Lady Magnamon – dijo el caballero dorado – te debo una

— Estamos a mano – la doncella lo abrazo con cariño – perdona por no creerte

— Des-descuida – el caballero dorado se puso feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo

— ¡Oigan tortolos! ¡Búsquense una habitación después! – dijo Maligmon enojado - ¡Aun tenemos a un enemigo en frente!

— ¡Oye! ¡No somos nada! – dijo la doncella muy apenada

— S-sí, claro – Magnamon apenas pudo contestar

— ¡No seré derrotada por ustedes! – Lilithmon levanto su mano hacia los caballeros - ¡Uña Nazar!

Los caballeros esquivaban los ataques rápidos de la digimon oscura. Lady Magnamon dio un gran salto y se puso al frente de sus compañeros. Saco sus cadenas y con ellas acorralo a su enemiga frente a ella.

— Este es el poder real del amor – las cadenas empezaron a cubrirse con fuego - ¡Danza llameante!

Las cadenas crearon un domo de fuego alrededor de Lilithmon y le bloqueo el escape. Magnamon lanzo sus Misiles de Plasma, haciendo que ella fuera golpeada por las explosiones. Cuando fue lanzada hacia el aire, Maligmon lanzo su Doble Tajo Oscuro y la lanzo de nuevo al suelo con fuerza.

— Se terminó Lilithmon – dijo Magnamon poniéndose al frente – ríndete

— No es tan fácil cariñito – al momento de decir esto, la digimon desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de ellos – alguien como yo no sé ensuciara las manos

— Entonces eres una cobarde – dijo Maligmon – dependes de los demás

— Di lo que quieras dulzura, pero solo recuerden que no han visto nuestro máximo poder – Lilithmon se elevó para escapar – esto es para ti Lady Magnamon ¡Dolor Fantasmal!

Una neblina purpura salió de la boca de Lilithmon, la cual empezó a quemar los cuerpos de los caballeros para después perder sus digievoluciones, mientras el enemigo escapaba. MagnaAngemon uso sus alas y despejo la neblina, salvando a los chicos, mientras Negas llegaba cargando a Hope y Marian a Gatomon.

— Parece que me perdí un buen combate – dijo Negas con burla

— ¿Están bien? – dijo Marian llegando a donde estaban sus amigos

— Si descuida Marian – dijo Oziel – no fue nada grave…

— ¡No digas mentiras Oziel! – Serena se acercó a su vecino muy preocupada – recibiste una herida por parte de Hanzo y me estuviste protegiendo

— Es lo que hacemos los amigos…

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – dijo Serena abrazando al chico, para después mirar a los demás – perdónenme por no creerles chicos

— Descuida – dijo Negas – después de todo es un sueño jejejeje

— Al menos… - Hope empezaba a despertar – ya eres parte del equipo

— Si, gracias…

— Y por cierto Negas – continuo Hope - ¡Suelta mi trasero!

— Que malagradecida, después de que te protegí y te traje hasta aquí

— Marian, dile algo

— ¡Hermano pervertido, suelta a Hope! – dijo Marian a su hermano caballero

— Ya que – Negas soltó a Hope, la cual cayó al suelo con fuerza

— ¡Oye bestia! – dijo la chica con furia - ¡Tienes que ser delicado con una dama!

— ¿Cuál dama? – dijo el caballero con burla

— ¡Ahora si te mato! – Hope empezó a perseguir al caballero en su evolución junto a Marian, la cual tenía aun a Gatomon, la cual se mareaba con tanto ajetreo

— ¿Siempre son así? – dijo Serena al lado de Oziel

— La mayoría de las veces – dijo Oziel

— Yo me voy – dijo Hanzo – vámonos Antylamon

— Si Hanzo – la enorme coneja camino hacia su compañero

— ¡Espera Hanzo! – dijo Serena - ¿No vas a decir algo sobre mis nuevas habilidades?

— Lo único que les diré – dijo Hanzo señalándola – es que eres muy débil

— Oh…

— Hanzo – dijo Oziel con enojo

— Y también deberían buscar una habitación para ustedes dos

— ¡¿Qué?! – ambos chicos notaron que aún estaban abrazados

Mientras los chicos se separaban, la noche llegaba a su fin con una extraña victoria por parte de los caballeros y con Negas siendo golpeado por Hope con furia. Mientras, en la Zona Oscura, los Señores Demonios se reunían.

— Es la primera vez que alguien se resiste a mi habilidad de manipulación – dijo Lilithmon con enojo – eso significa que las emociones de Magnamon por esa humana son fuertes

— Podemos sacarle ventaja a esa situación – dijo Daemon – por otro lado, la misión de Arukenimon y Mummymon fue un éxito

Los mencionados llegaron a donde estaban los demás digimon oscuros. Levantaron sus manos para mostrar cuatro digihuevo.

— ¿Esos son…? – Beelzemon se estremeció al ver esos digihuevo

— Así es – dijo Daemon tomando uno de ellos

— ¿Qué tan demente estas para profanar sus digihuevo? – respondió Beelzemon con furia

— Lo suficiente para saber que debemos usar su poder

— Daemon tiene razón – dijo Barbamon – ellos trabajaran junto a los Dark Masters

— Pero primero, debemos separarlos para ganar más tiempo – dijo Leviamon – yo quiero comerme a uno de esos caballeros

— Paciencia Leviamon – continuo Barbamon – creo que es momento de que nosotros seis nos presentemos formalmente ante los Caballeros Legendarios

— Como quieras – dijo Beelzemon

Era lunes en la tarde en el mundo real. Oziel y Javier llegaba a su departamento después de otro día normal, aunque Javier tenia vendada la cabeza por la paliza que recibió de Hope.

— Debo aprender a medir mis palabras cuando me transformo – dijo el chico con pesar – un poco más y pierdo las piernas

— Tienes suerte de que Marian detuvo a Hope a tiempo – dijo Oziel

— ¡Pues se lo tenía merecido! – la voz de Hope se escuchó detrás de los chicos, los cuales se asustaron

— ¡Ya te dije que no quería hacerlo! – se defendió Javier - ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

— ¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba!

— ¡No es mi culpa que uses una blusa muy ajustada!

— Valla fin de semana – dijo Serena al lado de Oziel – creo que fue muy inusual

— Ni me lo recuerdes – respondió el líder mientras sus compañeros se peleaban como siempre

— Oziel, de nuevo perdóname por no creerte al principio – dijo la chica un poco triste – si te hubiera creído…

— Ya quedo en el pasado Serena. Ahora que somos nosotros cinco, podremos pelear contra Beelzemon y los demás Digimon malignos

— Espero que Hanzo quiera trabajar con nosotros

— Sí, yo también lo deseo – este último comentario de Serena, entristeció a Oziel

— Bueno, debo preparar la cena para Hope y para mí – dijo Serena – y Oziel, muchas gracias por el poema que me escribiste, estuvo muy bonito

— ¿Poema? ¿Cuál…?

— El que me diste para darle a Serena tonto – dijo Hope detrás de el - ¿Lo olvidaste?

— N-no, claro que no – Oziel se puso nervioso

— Mira – Serena saco una pequeña cartita de su bolsillo – este es el poema que me enviaste

 _Lamento el molestar, mi corazón llora por un cariño de tu mano. Camino en un desierto, donde tus besos son el agua que puede salvarme, amada diosa sólo pido un toque de tus labios. Solo con un beso podré seguir, ya que tu amor no es para mí. Amada, ni con un poquito de piedad, salva a este pobre que ruega por tu amor* (*2)_

— S-si – Oziel estaba nervioso por lo que leyó – yo te envié esto

— No sabía que eras un gran poeta

— Ni yo lo sabía…

— Pero no necesitas algo como esto – dijo Serena guardando el poema

— ¿Por qué lo…? – Oziel se detuvo al recibir un beso en su mejilla

— Listo, creo que con este beso, podrás resistir un poco más ¿Verdad?

— S-sí, claro que si – Oziel quedo totalmente embobado

— Bueno, debo ir a preparar la cena, nos vemos después – Serena entro al departamento

— De nada – dijo Hope al lado de Oziel – eso ya es un avance significativo…

— Gracias Hope – dijo el chico – en serio que eres muy especial

— ¡No digas esas cosas! – Hope se ruborizo ante el comentario - ¡Ya me voy, que tengo hambre!

— Veo que también puede avergonzarse – dijo Javier medio golpeado

— Las chicas son extrañas

— Te doy la razón

Mientras la graciosa escena se llevaba a cabo afuera del departamento, Marian lo veía todo con alegría, pero de repente, las palabras de Beelzemon volvieron a razonar en su cabeza: _"Desbordas un extraño poder"_

— ¿A qué se refería Beelzemon? – se preguntaba Marian con mucha duda

 **¿Acaso yo también, soy una guerrera…?**

 **Continuara…**

 **En el proximo capitulo:**

 **\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Serena! No puedo creer que sea una doncella guerrera. Aunque la sorpresa fue mucha para mi, debo entrenar para ser mas fuerte. El problema es que ninguno de nosotros sabe trabajar en equipo, causando muchos problemas. Y lo peor pasara cuando todos los Señores Demoniacos nos ataquen juntos. Sera un confrontamiento muy dificil. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: "La primera confrontacion: El verdadero poder del enemigo" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Espero que Hanzo si trabaje en equipo. Nos vemos**

* * *

 **Nota de los autores:**

 **-Hola a todos, aquí en la magnífica playa de Hawái saluda Hope - La chica usaba un bikini mostrando tener un buen bronceado.**

 **-Por cierto Hope… ¿Dónde están Javier y Marian? - Pegunta Oz Di.**

 **-Le di unas vacaciones que jamás olvidaran de mi cuenta - Dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.**

 **En algún lugar del mundo Javier y Marian corrían como locos para no ser aplastados por una roca y esquivaban con dificultad una lluvia de dardos paralizantes, para mejora la cosas los dos estaban desnudos.**

 **-¿Hermano como terminamos aquí? - Cuestiono Marian.**

 **-No debemos molestar a Hope sí que puede ser muy vengativa - Dijo esquivando un dardo por vio que la niña no y la tuvo que cargar a la salida llena de serpientes.**

 **Volviendo con Oz Di y Hope.**

 **-Ya no importa.**

 **-Si - _"me da pena quien se case con ella"_**

 **-Dejen comentarios saludos e ideas locas.**

 **-Hasta la próxima - Se despiden los autores.**

 **-Por cierto Oz Di arréglate y ve a esta dirección y conserva la foto es de una amiga que quiere conocer a un chico y me parece que eres perfecto para ella - Dijo Hope entregando una foto que se veía una mujer casi parecida a Jennifer López solo que de Cabello corto.**

 **- _"Alabados seas Dios"_ **

**_Notas extras:_**

 ** _*1: El data book original de Beelzemon dice que se encuentra en etapa definitiva o "Mega", pero esa etapa la alcanza realmente cuando digievoluciona a "Burst Mode"_**

 ** _*2: El poema fue escrito originalmente por Hope. Su perfil es Pegasister Geishiken. Les recomiendo mucho sus historias_**


	6. 6 El poder de los señores Demonio

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 6: "La primera confrontación: El poder de los Señores Demonio"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

El verano estaba ya casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Ese sábado en la tarde, Marian se encontraba en el departamento junto a Serena y Hope, esperando a los chicos, pues se hallaban trabajando. Serena hablaba con Hope de algunas cosas entre ellas y Gatomon se encontraba muy callada, pues aún tenía en su memoria la batalla que tuvo con Beelzemon hace unos días. Aun a pesar del poder de las Bestias Sagradas, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo. Recordó como Angemon había logrado digievolucionar cuando Oziel le transfirió parte de su poder. En el pasado, Magnamon era capaz de brindarle a sus compañeros parte de su energía para ser más fuertes ante enemigos más peligrosos. Tal vez Oziel era la clave, pero su relación no era "la mejor". Tenía que arreglar eso; mientras tanto, Marian seguía con esa duda que había generado las palabras de Beelzemon. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Qinglonmon y Ebonwumon.

 **Flashback**

Marian recordó que las Bestias Sagradas le habían dicho que siempre podría hablar con ellas usando la laptop de Oziel. Mientras los chicos trabajaban y los digimon estaban entretenidos con la televisión, la chica abrió la comunicación y se preparó para hablar con los digimon. Al encender la pantalla, vio varias carpetas y en eso vio el programa que permitía la comunicación, pero una carpeta con el título: "Archivos para consulta" llamo su atención. Movida por la curiosidad, abrió la carpeta y vio dos más con los títulos: "Datos de Oziel" y "Datos de Javier". Abrió primero la de su hermano y vio varios archivos con respecto a información de mujeres sobre: medidas de cuerpo, cintura, pechos, hombros y otras tantas cosas.

— Hermano pervertido – Marian cerro la carpeta mientras abría la de Oziel – al menos Oziel no es tan… pervertido

Al abrir la otra carpeta, encontró varias fotografías con modelos de chicas usando diferentes cosplays entre los que se encontraban: maids, chicas neko, secretarias, enfermeras, princesas, pero las que más se repetían, eran chicas con lentes.

— Creo que ya no necesito pedirle lentes a mi hermano – dijo la chica muy nerviosa

Ya después de recuperarse del trauma causado por su hermano y su amigo, logro entablar comunicación con los digimon Qinglonmon y Ebonwumon y les explico sobre lo sucedido en aquella batalla con Beelzemon, resaltando la falta de control de Angewomon, la fuerza de Beelzemon y sobre todo, las palabras que le había dicho, antes de intentar tomarla como rehén.

— La primera vez que te vi – dijo Ebonwumon – sentí una energía muy rara dentro de ti

— Luego nos dimos cuenta que es debido al lazo que te une con tu hermano – continuo Qinglonmon – ya que su poder se descontrola, tu conexión hace que su control regrese parcialmente

— Entonces, a eso se refería Beelzemon – concluyo Marian

— Sin embargo, no está demás que investiguemos más del asunto – continuo el digimon de verde - ¿Haz sentido algo más dentro de ti? ¿poder, esencia, sueños, intrigas, lo que sea?

— La verdad no – respondió la chica – nada fuera de lo normal

— Lo mejor será no alertar a tu hermano y a sus compañeros – concluyo Qinglonmon – puede que se alarmen y eres necesaria en el campo de batalla para apoyar a tu hermano

— De acuerdo, gracias – la chica se despidió de los digimon, mientras la laptop se apagaba

Al llegar los chicos al departamento después de trabajar, encontraron a Marian mirándolos muy seria, cosa que los alarmo. Ella solo se levantó para preparar la cena.

— Ya no se deben preocupar por buscar más "Información de consulta" – dijo la chica con un poco de molestia – par de pervertidos

Luego de eso, los chicos lloraron toda la noche por la pérdida de su valiosa "información"

 **Fin Flashback**

Marian estaba muy sumergida en ese recuerdo, hasta que vio cómo llegaron su hermano y Oziel un poco agitados y con varias bolsas de despensa.

— Lamentamos la tardanza – dijo Oziel dejando las bolsas en la mesa – tuvimos que detenernos en el centro para buscar algo

— ¿Fueron a ampliar su "investigación"? – pregunto Marian con burla, tensando a los dos chicos

— ¿Qué investigación? – pregunto Serena con mucha inocencia

— Na-nada importante – dijo Oziel mientras Javier abrazaba a su hermana para cerrarle la boca

— Hay una galleta de helado en la despensa para ti si te callas – dijo Javier susurrándole a su hermana

— Aun no te salvas hermano pervertido – dijo la chica para soltarse y buscar su helado postre - ¡Que rico! Eres muy considerado hermanito

— Si her-ma-ni-ta – dijo Javier con cierto enojo

— ¡Oye! – Hope se puso delante de el - ¡¿Dónde está mi galleta de helado?!

— ¿Por qué debería comprarte una?

— Eres un grosero, por eso no tienes novia

— …. – Javier se fue a un rincón a deprimirse un rato

— Hope, ya hablamos sobre lo de no ser muy "libre en tus palabras" – dijo Serena a su lado – tienes que disculparte

— Pero mi galleta helado…

— Toma la mía – dijo Oziel – igual ya repartí las demás y estoy tomando agua mineral. Si mezclo ambas cosas, me deja un mal sabor de boca

— Gra-gracias – dijo Hope un poco apenada

— Bueno, ¿A qué horas nos iremos? – dijo Patamon en la cabeza de Oziel mientras comía su galleta helado

— Solo déjenme preparar unas cosas y nos iremos de inmediato – dijo Oziel para ir por sus cosas

— Preparemos un almuerzo Marian – dijo Serena a la pequeña – espero que Hanzo ya esté en el digimundo

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pobre corazón de Oziel se encogía de la tristeza, mientras Javier y Hope lo miraban con simpatía y tristeza. Después de un rato, todos estaban frente a la laptop de Oziel y entraron al digimundo. Fueron trasladados a una amplia pradera donde se apreciaba un gran templo en ruinas. Al llegar, vieron a Hanzo y Lopmon esperándolos. El chico solo les hizo una seña con la mano de que debían avanzar hacia el frente. Llegaron a un amplio campo que estaba muy despejado y al parecer ya alguien los esperaba.

— Saludos jóvenes héroes – saludo el digimon centauro – mi nombre es Sagittarimon y me encargare de ayudarles a mejorar en sus habilidades

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Sagittarimon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Este digimon centauro pertenece a la clase de las Bestias Míticas. Fue bendecido con el poder de la Luz de la esperanza, lo que le permitió alcanzar su nivel de poder actual. Su técnica especial es "Flecha de la Justicia"**

— Según lo que me comentaron las Bestias Sagradas – continuo el digimon – sus habilidades y poderes han empezado a despertar, pero no tienen mucho control

— ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo Hanzo mientras señalaba a Javier – nosotros podemos controlarnos, a diferencia de "este" que necesita de su hermana para que sea su niñera

— Cuida tus palabras – respondió Javier con molestia – sabes muy bien que no es mi culpa

— Además yo no soy su niñera – dijo Marian – más bien soy como su guardaespaldas o su mano derecha

— Al menos el si trabaja en equipo a pesar de actuar como un loco – dijo Hope – eso le perdona lo pervertido que es

— No me estas ayudando Hope – recrimino Javier molesto

— No necesito trabajar en equipo para ser más fuerte – continuo Hanzo

— Tu y yo sabemos que no es así Hanzo – continuo Oziel – por una razón somos cinco caballeros. Entre nosotros nos complementamos y apoyamos

— Es verdad – Serena se unió a la discusión – nosotros te necesitamos, yo te necesito de apoyo…

— No es mi culpa que tú seas muy débil y frágil, al igual que la "chica demonio"

— No me llames chica demonio engreído haragán – musito Hope muy molesta

— ¡Yo no soy débil y frágil! ¿Verdad Oziel?

— Eh, claro que no

— Ustedes son patéticos

— Repítelo en mi cara

Una enorme discusión se empezó a crear en todos los presentes, poniendo muy nerviosos a los digimon que se mantenían al margen de la pelea.

— Esto es patético – dijo Gatomon

— Deben aprender a trabajar juntos – dijo Lopmon muy avergonzada

— Por eso estoy aquí – dijo Sagittarimon acercándose al grupo - ¡Suficiente!

— ¡Si, y no es mi culpa que Oziel sea muy sensible y llore como niñita! – grito Hope que no guardo silencio a tiempo

— *crack*…. – fue el sonido del corazón de Oziel rompiéndose en pedazos por el comentario mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo muy deprimido – nadie me quiere

— Ups, lo siento – se disculpó la chica por el comentario

— Como decía antes – dijo Sagittarimon – eso es lo que necesitan: control. A la primera provocación se atacan entre ustedes. Si no fuera porque ya saben quiénes son sus enemigos, se atacarían entre si

— Es verdad – fue la respuesta de todos

— Lo que necesitan es reforzar sus lazos como personas. Deben conocerse mejor y darse cuenta de lo que cada uno puede aportar al otro. Por una razón son un equipo y deben empezar a trabajar como uno

— Supongo que podemos hacerlo – dijo Oziel

— Esperaba esa respuesta – Sagittarimon se dirigió al chico – tu eres su líder, por tanto eres quien más debe trabajar por tu equipo

— Pero Oziel es quien nos ha apoyado siempre – dijo Hope defendiendo a su amigo

— Eso lo sé, no dudo de su palabra y sus acciones hablan por sí solas. Pero como líder, eres el pilar que debe mantener unido al equipo. Tu primer error fue asumir la carga de alguien mas

— ¿La carga de alguien más? – Serena estaba muy confusa por esa última revelación - ¿A quién se refiere Hope?

— No lo sé – Hope mintió sobre esa revelación – _eso debes descubrirlo tu amiga_

— Bien, poco a poco empezaran a conocerse mejor – siguió hablando Sagittarimon – por ahora, debemos ampliar su repertorio de ataques y crear mejores estrategias. Una vez que terminen este entrenamiento, deben dirigirse hacia "El altar de los Digi Spirits", donde recibirán un nuevo poder. Ahora, ¡empecemos el entrenamiento!

— ¡Si! – los jóvenes se prepararon para su entrenamiento

Cada uno de los jóvenes fue separado y entrenado en diferentes aspectos. Oziel ya tenía un buen dominio de la espada, pero su defensa era muy débil, por lo que se le enseño el arte de la ofensiva, para saber contrarrestar a sus enemigos y soportar ataques más certeros. También se le enseño a aumentar el rango de la Barrera de Oro para extender la protección a sus compañeros y el aumentar la potencia de sus Misiles de plasma y sobre la técnica más poderosa de Magnamon.

— El "Jihat Extremo" es la técnica más poderosa que tenía Magnamon – explico Sagittarimon – si la usas correctamente, acabaras con muchos enemigos a tu alrededor. Pero debes aprender a usar la cantidad de energía correcta o te cansaras de inmediato

— Creí que era una técnica suicida – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso

— Magnamon tuvo que usarla con todas sus fuerzas y en un momento de desesperación, por eso murió por la técnica. Tú por otra parte, solo debes usarla en un gran momento de necesidad. Pero si dominas el arte de pelear con la espada, no tendrás necesidad de esa técnica

— Entendido…

Hanzo tenía un gran dominio de las "Espadas Gemelas de la Oscuridad". Pero la mayoría de sus ataques eran muy lentos, pues a veces sus movimientos se entorpecían con sus ataques llenos de poder. Sagittarimon decidió enseñarle un estilo defensivo que le permitiera resistir, para después contrarrestar los ataques. Además tenía la habilidad de manifestar el "Paso de sombras", una habilidad que permite desplazarse usando las sombras, técnica que Javier logro descubrir, pero que no podía controlar. Esta técnica le serviría para infiltración y espionaje, además de asestar golpes letales y con más velocidad.

— Posees mucha energía, pero estas exponiendo demasiado tu defensa – explico el digimon – en un descuido tuyo, el enemigo encontrara un punto de acceso y te derrotara

— Por eso prefiero acabarlos al instante y no darles ese punto de acceso que no existe – declaro Hanzo siguiendo con su práctica en solitario

— Te daré un buen consejo joven guerrero, si dejas que el enojo y el orgullo te domine, pronto te arrepentirás, pero ya será demasiado tarde.

— Como sea…

Javier tenía dos recursos a su disposición: con su martillo-hacha era capaz de realizar grandes ataques, tanto a corta, como a larga distancia; mientras que son su escudo podía arremeter contra sus enemigos y proteger y extender su defensa para proteger a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, ya que carecía de control en su transformación, no serviría de mucho enseñarle una disciplina apropiada. Así que se enfocarían en sus técnicas y en descubrir más habilidades que podrían servir en el futuro.

— La insignia de la Paz te permite conectarte con el poder de los Digimon de clase ángel – explico Sagittarimon – no me sorprendería que lograras una digievolución relacionada con ellos

— ¿Cree que al digi evolucionar de esa forma, consiga más control de mí?

— Es lo más seguro. Aunque me sorprende que hayas aprendido el "Paso de sombras" sin siquiera conocerlo

— Creo que fue algo que hice por instinto y necesidad. Solo pensé en ayudar a Hope y a mi hermana y de repente, así ocurrió. Me moví en las sombras

— Pues siéntete orgulloso de tu habilidad para reaccionar ante el peligro, muchos otros se pondrían nerviosos en situaciones como esas

Hope había adquirido un gran gusto por su arma, pues se sentía muy a gusto con ella. Su dominio de los elementos era muy bueno. Pero necesitaba practicar más sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, porque no podía depender de sus técnicas siempre. Uno de los detalles que necesitaba tomar en cuenta, es que era débil a los ataques de elemento luz, aunque ninguno de sus actuales enemigos controlaba ese elemento, no debía confiarse. Un gran factor que no podía omitir, eran sus habilidades natas como doncella vampiro.

— Tienes un linaje muy poderoso por ser miembro de la "Familia de la sangre" – explico Sagittarimon – los digimon de esta clase, manipulan el elemento sangre

— Algo había escuchado anteriormente – dijo la chica – pero no entiendo que hace ese famoso elemento

— Es uno de los más letales y peligrosos. En las manos más peligrosas, puede causar la muerte a muchos ejércitos enteros. Además, por tu sangre, podrías manipular a otros digimon oscuros

— Supongo que tendré que aprender sobre control. Eso suena como lo que hace Lilithmon

— Sí, pero la diferencia es que ella usa la seducción, mientras que tú usas la intimidación. Eso te hace más letal

— Bien, eso ya me llama más la atención… - la chica empezaba a emocionarse con la idea de someter a los demás

— Pero ten cuidado – el digimon interrumpió sus pensamientos – por una razón hay una doncella guerrera en los caballeros legendarios que proviene de esa familia. El poder de la sangre, podría controlarte si no tienes cuidado

— De acuerdo, seré cuidadosa

Serena era la que más trabajo necesitaba, debido a su integración muy reciente y su total inexperiencia en los combates. Su arma era muy ligera, lo que le permitía ser rápida y precisa en sus ataques. Además, sus cadenas "Las cadenas del amor" eran un instrumento que podría ser muy bien utilizado, tanto para defenderse como para atacar **(*1).** Sagittarimon decidió que lo mejor es que aprendiera a moverse con rapidez para lograr ataques rápidos que debilitaran al enemigo. La ventaja de Serena, es que de joven había practicado ballet, lo que le daba mucha flexibilidad a su cuerpo. Esto le permitió crear ataques difíciles de predecir.

— Aprendes muy rápido – dijo el digimon – eso es bueno, pero debes ser más fuerte.

— ¿Qué poderes puedo manifestar? – pregunto la chica viendo su brazalete

— Los poderes de Lady Magnamon son similares a los de Magnamon. Pero tienes un elemento extra, que son tus cadenas

— Cuando las use por primera vez, pude moverlas tal y como me lo imagine. Eso significa que lo que piense pasara

— Así es. Puedes usarlas tanto para atacar como para defender. Solo necesitas aprender a manejar bien su poder

La tarde paso rápidamente para todos los humanos entrenando sus habilidades por separado. Mientras tanto en la zona oscura, Arukenimon y Mummymon observaban como su amo brindaba energía oscura a los cuatro digi huevos que ellos habían robado. En eso, Barbamon llego a la habitación acompañado de un digimon alto con apariencia de bufón.

— Parece que el proceso de conversión fue un éxito – dijo Barbamon al lado de Daemon

— Así es – concluyo el digimon su acción – por desgracia necesitan recibir constantemente energía oscura. Por eso serán enviados con los Dark Masters

— Desafortunadamente, solo conseguimos a tres de los Caballeros de la realeza, pero será suficiente

— Bien – Barbamon le indico a su guardaespaldas para que le entregara algo – Piedmon localizo al digimon adecuado para distraer a los caballeros legendarios

— Mientras tanto, Arukenimon y Mummymon buscaran a Diaboromon para que se una a nosotros

— Cuente con nosotros amo – dijo Arukenimon para salir del lugar junto a su molesto compañero

— Sería más fácil usar el Virus Negas para corromperlos por completo – dijo Barbamon

— Después de tu rotundo fracaso con Negas Magnamon, es obvio que no es viable utilizar su poder

— ¡Oigan! – la voz de Leviamon se escuchó a lo lejos – ¡Ya localizaron a los humanos! ¡Quiero comérmelos!

— Llego la hora de presentarnos adecuadamente – dijo Barbamon con satisfacción

Llego la noche en la gran pradera. Los humanos y los digimon acampaban cerca de la costa que se encontraba detrás de las ruinas. Todos se encontraban comiendo los almuerzos de los demás con sus mochilas de lado.

— Las noches en el digimundo se sienten muy relajantes – dijo Marian casi durmiéndose recostada en un árbol

— Lo mejor es sentir la brisa refrescante al galopar por la costa – relato Sagittarimon al lado de los caballeros – han mejorado en poco tiempo jóvenes. Ahora solo les falta fortalecer su trabajo en equipo

— Eso podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad Hanzo? – dijo Serena

— Yo trabajo solo – dijo el mencionado sin darle importancia al asunto – si trabajo en equipo con débiles como ustedes, seria derrotado fácilmente

— Yo podría patear tu trasero de aquí hasta cualquiera de las tres lunas en el cielo – dijo Hope con enojo

— Yo te ayudo a patearle el trasero – secundo Javier apoyando a su amiga

— Oigan no pelen – dijo Serena protegiendo a Hanzo

— Chicos tranquilos – dijo Oziel poniéndose de pie – debemos darnos una oportunidad para conocernos. Hanzo, sé que no quieres trabajar en equipo y no te obligare, pero tampoco dejare que mueras. Aun si te enoja mi ayuda, te la daré

— Haz lo que quieras…

De repente, un poderoso vendaval sacudió todo el campo. Y en un instante, una bala golpe a Sagittarimon, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Al mirar el origen del ataque, vieron a Beelzemon, junto a los digimon Señores Demonios que ya habían conocido: Barbamon, Lilithmon y Daemon.

— Buenas noches jóvenes – empezó a hablar Barbamon – disculpen nuestra intromisión, pero era necesario que nos presentáramos adecuadamente con ustedes

— Más que presentarnos, es necesario que los eliminemos de una vez por todas – señalo Daemon con enojo

— Que lastima – dijo Lilithmon – me hubiera gustado conservar a uno de ellos como mi leal sirviente

— Son solo un desperdicio de tiempo y poder – dijo Beelzemon sacando sus armas – veamos de que eres capaz Gatomon

— Me las pagaras – dijo la pequeña digimon con enojo

— No importa lo que pase – dijo Oziel poniéndose al frente de todo – pelearemos hasta el final ¡Vamos!

— ¡Si! – los cuatro chicos restantes sacaron sus tarjetas – **Pase Legendario: Acceso**

— **Digi insignia Digimon a: Magnamon, ¡La luz de la Justicia!**

— **Digi insignia Digimon a: Maligmon, ¡El caballero de la oscuridad!**

— **Digi insignia Digimon a: Negas Magnamon, ¡El caballero loco de la paz!**

— **Digi insignia Digimon a: Lady Myotismon Pure Mode, ¡La doncella demonio del Respeto!**

— **Digi insignia Digimon a: Lady Magnamon, ¡La doncella del Amor!**

— Te ayudare Sagittarimon – dijo Marian sacando al digimon que estaba un poco herido

— Creo que algo está mal aquí – dijo Barbamon – ustedes son cinco caballeros y tres digimon. Debemos emparejar la pelea. ¿No lo crees, Leviamon?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Desde el mar detrás de los caballeros, salió la imponente bestia de piel roja con un gran hocico lleno de filosos dientes y mirada intimidante.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Leviamon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, este digimon representa la Envidia. Se le llama: "La Bestia Demoniaca" por el poder y gran tamaño que desborda. Tiene un gran dominio del Océano del digimundo y es capaz de devorar todo a su paso, borrando su existencia en absoluto. No conoce la piedad. Su técnica especial es "Rostrum" con la cual lanza un potente chorro de agua venenosa y acida.**

— Que pequeños son – dijo el enorme digimon – ¡igual me los voy a comer!

— Ahora que comience pelea, veamos si están a la altura de nuestro verdadero poder – Barbamon levanto su cetro - ¡Acábenlos!

— ¡Vamos a luchar! – grito Magnamon para correr hacia sus enemigos, pero cada uno fue separado del otro

Beelzemon empezó a disparar a Magnamon y lo empujo con su motocicleta hacia el bosque, donde fue seguido por Angewomon; Lilithmon empezó a rodear a Lady Magnamon, la cual no logro ver sus movimientos y recibió una patada en su espalda, haciendo que cayera en la profundidad del bosque; Maligmon lanzaba sus ataques hacia Daemon sin tener éxito. El digimon demonio empezó a atacarlo con inmensas bolas de fuego y lo obligo a separarse del grupo; Barbamon empezó a lanzar conjuros oscuros a Lady Myotismon, haciendo que la chica no lograra esquivarlos, dejándola sola para pelear; Negas y MagnaAngemon trataban de evitar las inmensas fauces de Leviamon, el cual los arrastraba al mar para obtener ventaja.

 **Magnamon vs Beelzemon**

Magnamon se levantó con un poco de dolor, para encontrarse a Beelzemon frente a él. El digimon oscuro empezó a dispararle con sus armas, mientras Magnamon las esquivaba y se acercaba hábilmente hacia su enemigo. Cuando estaba muy cerca, trato de golpearlo con su espada, pero este uso sus garras para detenerlo al instante. Angewomon llego a la zona de la batalla para apreciar el enfrentamiento.

— Debo reconocer que eres muy fuerte – dijo el digimon oscuro con malicia – pero demuéstrame que eres digno de portar esa espada

— Te probare mi verdadero poder – Magnamon dio un gran salto para preparar su ataque - ¡Misiles de Plasma!

Los misiles persiguieron a Beelzemon pero ninguno logro darle, al disiparse el humo del ataque, Beelzemon vio como varias flechas de Angewomon se dirigían hacia él, logrando distraerlo lo suficiente para que Magnamon le asestara un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo con fuerza. Sin embargo, este se levantó aun con el fuerte impacto que recibió.

— Me impresiona que lograras golpearme – dijo Beelzemon limpiándose su ropa – pero no es suficiente

Beelzemon se hundió en las sombras, demostrando que también sabía usar el "Paso de sombras". Magnamon y Angewomon lo buscaban por todas partes, hasta que desde el suelo, Beelzemon salió junto a su motocicleta y embistió a la digimon ángel con gran fuerza, derrotándola al instante. Antes de que Magnamon pudiera intervenir, Beelzemon dio un gran salto desde su moto y con sus Garras de la Oscuridad, ataco al guerrero, debilitándolo en gran medida en varias partes de su cuerpo.

 **Maligmon vs Daemon**

A pesar de los reflejos de Maligmon, este no podía escapar de todos los ataques de su enemigo, haciendo que recibiera varias quemaduras en su armadura que lo lastimaban. El caballero oscuro logro lanzar su Doble Tajo Cruzado, pero Daemon alcanzo a detenerlo con sus manos sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Puedo sentirlo dentro de ti – hablo Daemon desde el cielo – odio, dolor, ira. Todas esas emociones te hacen poderoso. Podrías ser un gran aliado nuestro

— Yo no le sirvo a nadie – dijo el digimon sin prestar atención

— Y aun así, prestas tus poderes a las Bestias Sagradas. Estas muy equivocado si crees que con ellos lograras paz dentro de ti. Nosotros te daremos lo que quieras por darnos tus poderes

— ¡No necesito de su compasión! – Maligmon clavo sus espadas en el suelo con furia - ¡Razia Tenebrosa!

Las sombras empezaron a atacar a Daemon, pero ninguno de sus ataques acertaba al poderoso demonio. En un descuido por parte de Maligmon, Daemon apareció detrás de él y con sus manos, extendió unas poderosas llamas de un rojo muy intenso, haciendo caer al caballero con un gran dolor.

 **Lady Myotismon vs Barbamon**

Lady Myotismon lanzaba unos rápidos ataques con su sable-látigo cargados con fuego, pero Barbamon los esquivaba con rapidez. La doncella cambio el color de su arma de color café y varios colmillos de tierra trataron de atrapar a su enemigo, pero este desaparecía como si se tratara de un espejismo para aparecer en frente de ella, sorprendiéndola en un instante.

— Tienes potencial – dijo Barbamon – estoy seguro que harías honor a tu título como doncella vampiro

— Di lo que quieras, pero no lograras convencerme con palabras bonitas "barbudo" – la chica levanto su arma lista para atacar

— Eres ruda pequeña – el digimon levanto su cetro con intención de atacar – pero detrás de esa rudeza, se oculta dolor y miedo

— Buen chiste, pero yo no tengo miedo a ningún fenómeno como tu ni a ninguno de tus compañeros…

— No me refería a ese tipo de miedo pequeña inocente, me refiero a la soledad

— No sé de qué hablas… - Lady Myotismon empezó a ponerse nerviosa

— Te ocultas bajo una fachada de rudeza, pero en lugar de conseguir compañía, solo estas alejando a quienes se acercan a ti. Poco a poco te quedaras sola…

— ¡Ya cállate! – el arma de Lady Myotismon se tornó de color roja mientras un aura rojiza cubría a la doncella - ¡Látigo filoso Sangriento!

El arma empezó a lanzar muchos ataques cortantes hacia Barbamon, logrando que cayera al suelo con el ataque, pero se levantó sin muchos problemas. Barbamon levanto su cetro y una poderosa ráfaga de energía empujo a la doncella, haciendo que su energía bajara poco a poco.

 **Negas Magnamon vs Leviamon**

El poderoso digimon oscuro se ocultó en el mar mientras potentes disparos de agua salían a toda velocidad tratando de golpear a MagnaAngemon que estaba en el cielo y a Negas que se encontraba en la costa.

— ¡Ven aquí enorme sardina! – gritaba Negas con locura - ¡Te convertiré en brocheta…!

— ¡Cuidado Negas/Hermano! – gritaron el ángel y la chica

— ¡Rostrum! – varios disparos salieron desde el mar

Los disparos eran esquivados por el caballero y otros se detuvieron por su escudo. Pero los potentes chorros eran demasiado nocivos. La tierra en el suelo se desintegraba con el ácido del disparo y los árboles que fueron cubiertos se desintegraban al instante. De repente, las colas de Leviamon salieron a toda velocidad desde el mar atrapando a MagnaAngemon, para azotarlo contra el suelo.

— ¡Cauda! – las colas de Leviamon empezaron a golpear a MagnaAngemon, haciendo que recibiera varias cortadas, para después caer al suelo, perdiendo su digievolución

— ¡Patamon! – grito Marian al lado de Antylamon que los protegía a ella y a Sagittarimon

— ¡Te tengo! – antes de que el pequeño digimon fuera devorado, Negas lo atrapo - ¡Oye! ¡Ese era mi aperitivo!

Negas llego a donde estaba su hermana y dejo a Patamon en sus brazos para que no corriera peligro. Después dio un gran salto, mientras su martillo-hacha desbordaba poderosos relámpagos purpuras con gran potencia.

— ¡Trágate esto! – Negas caía a gran velocidad con su arma - ¡Martillo Relámpago Negas!

— ¡Rostrum! – el disparo de Leviamon choco con la técnica de Negas

El choque de los dos ataques provoco una potente explosión que levanto una gran cortina de agua. Al despejarse todo, Negas estaba de pie sobre la playa jadeando ante el cansancio de la técnica, mientras Leviamon solo tenía una leve parálisis por el ataque.

— Eres poderoso – dijo Leviamon – disfrutare mucho el comerte ¡Anima!

Un tifón oscuro salió disparado hacia Negas, el cual estaba completamente cubierto de veneno, haciendo que el caballero no pudiera soportar el ataque y quedara totalmente aturdido.

 **Lady Magnamon vs Lilithmon**

Lady Magnamon trataba de golpear a su enemiga con sus cadenas, pero por más que lo intentara, no lograba alcanzarla. De repente, Lilithmon se detuvo frente a ella y empezó a atacar a la doncella con su Uña Nazar cambiando el panorama de la pelea. Ambas chicas se lanzaban ataques sin compasión ni reparo, sin causar mucho daño a sus oponentes.

— Estas sola pequeña – dijo Lilithmon con malicia – esta vez, tu queridísimo Magnamon no vendrá a rescatarte

— Te demostrare que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear sola – la doncella levanto su espada hacia el cielo - ¡Estocada amorosa!

La doncella e lanzo al ataque a gran velocidad con su espada frente a ella, chocando con su enemiga, pero ella la detuvo con sus manos sin ningún problema.

— Aun no estás del todo conectada con tu insignia – dijo Lilithmon – por eso tu poder es muy leve. Ahora veras lo que es verdadero poder, ¡Dolor Fantasmal!

Lilithmon empezó a drenar la energía de Lady Magnamon de forma muy peligrosa, pero ella uso sus cadenas para atacar a la digimon maligna y logro escapar.

Todos los caballeros fueron lanzados al centro de la pradera muy cansados. Los cinco digimon se colocaron frente a ellos totalmente intactos.

— ¡Amigos! ¡Hermano! – Marian corrió hacia ellos con Patamon en sus brazos

— ¡Espera Marian! – Antylamon intento detenerla, pero no podía abandonar a Sagittarimon

— Que patéticos – dijo Daemon – en serio que son muy débiles. No vale la pena ni siquiera matarlos

— Pero veamos que pueden hacer contra el – Barbamon levanto su cetro mientras sus compañeros alzaban su brazo derecho al cielo y Leviamon solo miraba - ¡Acaba con ellos Belphemon!

Del cielo, se abrió un inmenso portal oscuro donde se veía salir una enorme silueta con varias cadenas. Los digimon ángel al verla, sabían que enfrentaban al más poderoso de los Señores Demoniacos

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Belphemon – Modo Sueño**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Siete Señores Demoniacos, este digimon representa la Pereza. Este ser de inmenso poder fue sellado en el pasado por el caos que provocaba en el digimundo. Aun dormido, es un peligro inminente para quien se acerque a él. No es capaz de controlar su propio poder. Su técnica especial es la "Pesadilla Eterna", con la cual usa sus ronquidos para atacar a quien intente despertarlo**

— ¡Todos detrás de mí! – Magnamon se colocó frente a sus compañeros - ¡Barrera de Oro!

— ¡Sera inútil! – Barbamon levanto su cetro hacia el inmenso digimon dormido - ¡Acábalos Belphemon!

— ¡Baaaaaaaahhhhhh! – un sonoro bostezo salió por parte de Belphemon, el cual destruyo la Barrera de Oro de Magnamon

Todos los caballeros fueron lanzados al aire y enviados muy lejos del lugar, dejando en el lugar solo a Sagittarimon y a Antylamon, los cuales no les quedo de otra que esconderse. Una vez terminado el asunto, Belphemon seguía flotando en el cielo, mientras sus compañeros miraban el cielo.

— Con eso, nos evitamos problemas para el futuro – dijo Beelzemon – yo me voy

— ¡Yo quería comérmelos! – dijo Leviamon mientras entraba al mar muy enojado

— Eso fue muy aburrido – dijo Lilithmon mientras se acercaba a Belphemon – Vámonos bebe gigante

— … - el enorme digimon no respondió, solo empezó a moverse solo junto a la mujer digimon

— ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Daemon

— Enviaremos a los Dark Masters para que los esperen y los destruyan – dijo Barbamon – mientras tanto, tu les darás caza, Reapermon

— Como digas Barbamon – la voz de un digimon se escuchó detrás de ellos

— Ahora solo falta Diaboromon y con eso, tendremos el tiempo suficiente para resucitar a Lucemon – concluyo Daemon

— Pronto, empezara nuestro reinado

Mientras los digimon malignos se alejaban, Antylamon y Sagittarimon veían al cielo muy preocupados, pues sus amigos habían sido derrotados y enviados lejos. Además, ahora serian perseguidos por más enemigos.

 **Todos enfrentarían un peligro aun mayor…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el proximo capitulo:**

 **Mi nombre es Qinglonmon, una de las 4 Bestias Sagradas. Los 5 caballeros fueron separados y ahora deberan encontrar el camino hacia el Santuario de los Digi Spirits. En el camino enfrentaran un peligro peor que el que ofrecen sus enemigos, pues tendran que confrontarse a si mismos. ¿Cual sera el resultado de esta travesía? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: "Divide y conquista: Enfrentando nuestros sentimientos" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! No debemos perder la fe. Hasta la proxima**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles:**

 **Oziel D. Mario**

 **Edad: 22**

 **Estatus: Docente estudiante del lenguaje y la cultura Japonesa**

 **Comida Favorita: Sushi y Caldo de Camarón**

 **Personalidad: Justo y amable**

 **Debilidad o miedos: Fantasmas y ser demasiado blando e inocente**

 **Insignia: Justicia**

 **Descripción: Cuando una oportunidad se presentó en su vida, Oziel la aprovecho por completo para estudiar en el extranjero y ampliar sus conocimientos para el futuro. Víctima del bullying en casi toda su vida como estudiante, le creo una cierta debilidad que lo hizo muy manipulable para los demás. Con el tiempo aprendió a distinguir entre lo que se permitía aceptar y lo que tenía que mantener bajo control. Con un amplio sentido de la Justicia, fue el elegido de Magnamon para tomar su lugar y proteger el digimundo. Y aunque le cueste un poco, esta decidido a convertiré en el líder que su equipo necesita.**

 **Relaciones con el equipo:**

 **Patamon: Fue el primero que lo apoyo y le brindo su amistad. Por eso lo siente como un buen amigo**

 **Gatomon: A pesar de lo fría y cortante que llega a ser, sabe que es porque está herida emocionalmente, por eso tratara de ganarse su amistad**

 **Lopmon: Aunque no han hablado mucho, Lopmon le brinda información necesaria del digimundo y sus misiones cuando son necesarias**

 **Hanzo: La rivalidad y el odio entre los dos parece ser mutuo, aunque Oziel no desea que sea así. Hanzo se mantiene cortante y alejado de él y aun así le brinda su apoyo**

 **Javier: Su mejor amigo humano. Comparten ciertos gustos y sentido del deber y la Justicia. Incluso son compañeros víctimas de las bromas de Marian y la rabia de Hope**

 **Marian: Aunque tuvieron un comienzo un poco "raro", son muy buenos amigos. Ella lo motiva y apoya mucho al igual que Javier**

 **Hope: Aunque en un principio parecía ser muy ruda y alocada, puede confiar en ella plenamente y soportar sus bromas e insinuaciones muy atrevidas**

 **Serena: Se conocieron por ser vecinos y empezaron a ser buenos amigos. Está enamorado de ella, pero por más que trata de invitarla a salir o de confesársele, nunca lo logra. Siempre tratara de protegerla, aun si no corresponde sus sentimientos**

* * *

 **Nota:**

 ***1: Las cadenas de Serena son similares a las de la armadura de Andromeda de los Caballeros del Zodiaco**


	7. 7 Divide y conquista

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 7: "Divide y Conquista: Enfrentando nuestros sentimientos"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

El viento empezó a soplar entre los arboles. Hope empezó a sentir más la brisa en su rostro. Cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido, reacciono de golpe y se levantó. Le dolían los brazos y tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Al pasar su mano, sintió unos vendajes. Empezó a ver a su alrededor. Estaba en un bosque y al parecer estaba amaneciendo, pero todo el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes. Vio más a detalle, para ver que a su lado estaban Gatomon y Serena dormidas: Gatomon tenía una de sus patas vendadas y Serena solo tenía un curita en su mano, pero se les veían algunos raspones menores. Frente a ella, la mochila de Oziel, la suya y la de Serena, una pequeña fogata donde se veía una pequeña tetera soltando un poco de vapor.

— ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó la chica medio dormida

— Al parecer en un bosque – se escuchó una voz familiar – pero no sé en donde exactamente

Desde el bosque, Oziel venia cargando unas cuantas ramitas y traía un bolso con fruta. Se veía cansado y con muchas heridas en sus brazos y piernas.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te paso?! – la chica estaba muy sorprendida

— No hagas ruido – dijo el chico con voz baja – mira a tu derecha

Al mirar a donde le indico su compañero, vio no muy lejos un barranco y debajo había más bosque. La vista de las alturas puso nerviosa a la chica.

— Desperté primero que ustedes – Oziel hablaba mientras avivaba la fogata y sacaba la tetera del fuego – Gatomon estaba colgando del risco y como aún tenía mi digievolución la ayude, pero me lastime al subir. Luego te encontré a ti y a Serena inconscientes cerca de aquí

— ¿Y los demás? – Hope se levantaba con un poco de dolor

— Nuestros brazaletes se dañaron al caer. Solo podemos usarlos para transformarnos, pero no nos hemos recuperado del todo. Además, ya me comunique con los demás

— ¿En serio?

Oziel le explico que con lo poco que pudo, contacto con Javier, el cual se encontraba bien, junto a Marian, Hanzo y Patamon, pero también estaban perdidos. Ellos habían caído en un desolado pueblo fantasma. Usando la habilidad de rastreo de los brazaletes, cada quien ubico el "Santuario de los Digi Spirits" y quedaron de encontrarse ahí.

— Algo me dice que será un camino largo – dijo Hope tomando un té que preparo Oziel

— El camino es hacia allá – señalo Oziel hacia el barranco – hay una estación de Trailmon a lo lejos. Debemos bajar por la ladera de la derecha y caminar. Parece que hay una pequeña elevación donde buscaremos refugio. Lo mejor será no transformarnos porque…

— Algo te paso – dijo Hope un poco preocupada

— Descuida, estoy bien – el chico seguía con la mirada en el camino que había planeado

— Puedo aparentar ser mala – Hope se acercó a su amigo y puso su mano en su hombro – pero también me preocupo ¿Puedes contarme que te pasa?

— … les falle como líder – dijo el chico conteniendo las lágrimas – se supone que debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos… y falle

— Son enemigos muy fuertes Oziel. Además tú lo dijiste, somos un equipo. Nos apoyamos entre todos

— Gracias Hope, creo que necesitaba oírlo…

— Además, prefiero al "Ozi" tímido y manipulable – Hope empezó con una risita de burla

— Y ya arruinaste el momento…

— *pequeño quejido*… ¿Dónde estoy? – la voz de Serena se escuchó detrás de ellos

— ¿Qué nos pasó? – Gatomon también empezó a despertar

Mientras Oziel y Hope explicaban la situación, a lo lejos sobre un árbol, una siniestra silueta espiaba a los humanos.

— Los encontré Barbamon – hablo el individuo mientras seguía espiando a los humanos – y entre ellos está la hija de Ophanimon

— Ya sabes, encárgate de ellos – hablo Barbamon a través de la mente del digimon – tráenos sus brazaletes

— Serán 100,000 créditos **(*1)** por cabeza – hablo el digimon con malicia

— Se te pagara adecuadamente, ahora cumple con tu trabajo

— Entendido – el digimon corto la comunicación y dio un gran salto

Oziel y las chicas caminaban por un camino que bajaba a una zona más profunda del bosque. Los cuatro ya habían recuperado parte de sus energías. Gatomon se detuvo mientras sus orejas de movían.

— ¡Cuidado! – Gatomon grito y todos se tiraron al suelo para evitar un disparo de energía

— Veo que eres muy hábil para detectar a tus enemigos chiquilla – hablo una voz profunda desde un árbol

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Reapermon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon es reconocido por ser un peligroso caza recompensa muy poderoso y despiadado. Su cuerpo está hecho de un metal muy resistente y poderoso y la cuchilla que tiene por brazo derecho es muy peligrosa. Su técnica especial es el "Rayo Serpentino del Purgatorio"**

— ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Hope muy enojada - ¡No estoy de humor para que nos ataquen!

— Barbamon me pagara bien por tener sus cabezas – hablo el digimon mirando su cuchilla – pero me gustaría cazar una presa interesante

— Yo te daré una presa… ¡Auch! – Gatomon sentía un leve dolor en su abdomen

— Aun estas herida – dijo Serena – mejor escóndete

— Yo no me voy a esconder

— ¡Gatomon escóndete! ¡Ahora! – la voz de Oziel fue serena y autoritaria, poniendo nerviosas a las chicas y emocionando a Reapermon – chicas, si no se sienten bien, peleare yo solo

— No te pases de listo – hablo Hope poniéndose a su lado – te apoyamos, ¿verdad Serena?

— ¡Claro! – dijo la chica dando un paso adelante - ¡No dejaremos que te arriesgues en vano!

— Veamos si pueden entretenerme – Reapermon bajo del árbol y se preparó para pelear

— ¡Adelante! – Oziel levanto su brazalete y empezó a transformarse

— **Pase Legendario, Acceso** – cada uno empezó a transformarse – **Digi insignia, Digimon a:**

— **Magnamon, "La luz de la Justicia"**

— **Lady Myotismon, "La doncella demonio del Respeto"**

— **Lady Magnamon, "La doncella del amor"** \- al transformarse, Serena se sintió un poco débil, como si su armadura no estuviera bien

Reapermon empezó a disparar su cañón a gran velocidad, haciendo retroceder a sus rivales. Lady Myotismon cambio su arma para lanzar grandes vendavales filosos, pero no parecían afectar al poderoso digimon. Lady Magnamon utilizo sus cadenas para atrapar a su enemigo, pero este las esquivo fácilmente. Magnamon cayó sobre el con su espada, pero el enemigo la detuvo con su enorme cuchilla y lo lanzo hacia los arboles con una poderosa patada. Reapermon apunto su cañón al cielo y al disparar, varias ráfagas de energía salieron en varias direcciones, haciendo que los caballeros se dispersaran por el bosque. Lady Myotismon logro cubrirse a tiempo, pero Lady Magnamon fue alcanzada por un disparo, haciendo que callera con el impacto.

— Parece que tú serás la primera en morir – Reapermon apunto a la doncella con su arma - ¡Llama Serpentina del Purgatorio!

— ¡Barrera de oro! – la poderosa barrera de oro protegió a la chica, pero al ver bien lo que sucedió, noto como Magnamon estaba de frente deteniendo el ataque son su cuerpo

— Que patético – dijo el digimon acercándose – creo que tú serás…

— ¡Súper Misil de Plasma! – Magnamon alzo su brazo derecho mientras lo sujetaba con el izquierdo

Un poderoso misil salió disparado del caballero dorado, el cual golpeo de lleno a Reapermon y lo lanzo al cielo para mandarlo a volar muy lejos. Al ver que el peligro había pasado, las doncellas se levantaron para agradecer a su líder, pero un destello las detuvo y vieron como la transformación de Magnamon terminaba y Oziel caía al suelo totalmente herido e inconsciente y con su brazo derecho totalmente ensangrentado.

— ¡Oziel! – las dos doncellas corrieron a ver a su compañero, mientras Gatomon salía de su escondite y empezaba a revisarlo

— Esta inconsciente – dijo Gatomon – pero necesita que le atiendan ese brazo de inmediato

— Yo me encargo – Lady Myotismon levanto su arma - ¡Cambio de…!

— ¡Espera! – Gatomon la detuvo – Tu técnica es muy buena, pero quema primero la piel, para después sanarla y eso también pasa con la habilidad de Lady Magnamon. No resistirá la primera onda de calor y no se recuperara del todo bien

— Entonces debemos llevarlo cargando – dijo la doncella demonio mientras intentaba levantarlo – debemos buscar un refugio de inmediato

— ¡Sí, claro! – respondió la otra doncella, tomando a Oziel en sus hombros para ayudar a su compañera

— Síganme, creo que encontraremos un refugio cerca de este camino – Gatomon empezó a moverse a través del bosque

Mientras este grupo buscaba un refugio con urgencia, el otro grupo se encontraba caminando en el gran pueblo fantasma buscando algo de comer. Javier y Marian estaban caminando juntos y Patamon volaba sobre ellos, mientras que Hanzo solo caminaba a su distancia sin darle importancia al asunto. Los tres humanos tenían leves heridas, pero no eran nada graves. El pueblo estaba casi en ruinas. Varias de las casas de madera ya no tenían techo y al parecer había muchas marcas de una feroz batalla. Alrededor del pueblo, había un bosque muy frondoso y al extremo final del pueblo, una estación de Trailmon.

— Hermano, tengo hambre – hablo Marian medio cansada – ya me canse de caminar

— Lo siento hermanita, pero debemos seguir – Javier observo su brazalete – según el mapa, la estación de los Trailmon está al frente, pero como este lugar está abandonado, debemos esperar a que pase uno para poder irnos

— Pero tengo hambre – dijo la chica con un pequeño berrinche

— Está bien – Javier reviso su mochila y saco un paquete de galletas – pero es nuestro último paquete, compártelo con Patamon

— Gracias Javier/hermanito – los dos mencionados se acercaron y tomaron una gran galleta de chocolate, debemos esperar a que pase uno para poder irnos

— ancia sin para poder comer - ¡Que rico!

— ¡Oye Hanzo! – Javier le grito a su compañero - ¡¿No quieres una?!

— ¡No necesito de tu *gruñido de tripas*… lastima – Hanzo no pudo ocultar su hambre con el rugir de sus tripas

— ¡Vamos Hanzo! – Marian se acercó al chico y le ofreció su galleta – podemos compartirla si quieres amigo

— _Podemos compartirla si quieres hermano…_ \- un recuerdo se cruzó en la mente de Hanzo

— ¡Déjame en paz! – Hanzo lanzo la galleta de la chica con enojo - ¡Deja de ser tan molesta!

— ¡Oye! – Javier lo empujo con sus brazos tirándolo al suelo – si no quieres la galleta, no tienes que molestar a mi hermana

— No es mi culpa que tu "hermanastra" sea una…

— ¡No digas esa palabra maldito! – la mirada de Javier se volvió más intimidante

— ¡Te odio! – Marian le dio una sonora bofetada a Hanzo - ¡Yo solo quería ser tu amiga!

Marian salió corriendo entre las casas abandonadas, mientras Patamon volaba detrás de ella. Hanzo se froto su mejilla un poco consternado. Javier lo levanto mientras lo sujetaba del pecho.

— No sé cuál es tu maldito problema – Javier tenía un puño levantado, pero no se atrevía a golpear al sujeto frente a el – pero si no piensas llevarte bien con los demás, no los insultes, y menos cuando no te han hecho nada

— Tu no lo entiendes – Hanzo se soltó y empezó a caminar

— Pues menos lo entenderé si no me explicas lo que sucede contigo – Javier empezó a correr a buscar a su hermana

Marian corrió y llego a una casa muy grande que no tenía techo. Patamon la alcanzo y aterrizo en su cabecita.

— ¿Estás bien Marian? – pregunto Patamon un poco preocupado

— Estoy bien – Marian solo bufaba con enojo

— No le hagas caso, Hanzo es un tonto…

— ¡Sé que es un tonto! Pero yo quería ser buena con el

— No todos son buenos como tú – dijo el pequeño digimon – recuerda que en este mundo hay personas buenas y personas malas…

— Es verdad, solo date el tiempo para que te conozcan – hablo una voz un poco ronca arriba de ellos – lástima que ya no tendrás ese tiempo

— … - Marian miro hacia arriba junto con Patamon, pero solo puedo hacer una cosa - ¡Javier!

Javier y Hanzo escucharon el grito y salieron corriendo hacia el grito. De repente, una gran silueta verde destruyo la casa y dio un gran salto para aterrizar en la calle.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Diaboromon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Desconocido**

 **Descripción: Este digimon se alimenta de la información de la red digital para hacer crecer su conocimiento y aprender más y más. Es capaz de destruir todo a su paso con sus enormes garras. Es demasiado salvaje e inestable. Su técnica especial es el "Cañón Catástrofe", el cual dispara desde la gema de su pecho para acabar con sus enemigos.**

— ¡Suelta a mi hermana bicho deforme! – grito Javier lleno de rabia

— ¡A digievolucionar! – Hanzo saco su tarjeta junto a Javier

— **Pase Legendario, Acceso**

— **Digi Insignia, Digimon a: Maligmon, "El caballero de la oscuridad"**

— **Digi Insignia, Digimon a: Negas Magnamon, "El caballero loco de la Paz"**

— ¡Ellos serán mis juguetes! – dijo Diaboromon tomando con un brazo a Marian y Patamon – y para evitar molestias, ¡Marca de muerte!

Diaboromon puso una extraña marca en la espalda de Patamon, la cual parecía un zarpazo pequeño color negro. Después de eso, empezó a correr sobre las casas.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Maldita sabandija! – grito Negas mientras levantaba su arma - ¡Relámpago Negas!

— ¡Doble tajo Oscuro! – Maligmon lanzo su ataque, pero ambas técnicas chocaron entre si

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Detuviste mi ataque! – grito Negas muy molesto

— ¡Tú fuiste el que lo lanzo a la dirección de mi ataque!

— ¿Ellos siempre discuten así? – dijo Diaboromon a sus prisioneros

— No tienes idea – dijeron Patamon y Marian al mismo tiempo

— Bueno, a lo nuestro – Diaboromon coloco a sus prisioneros detrás de el - ¡Cañón Catástrofe!

Una inmensa ráfaga verdosa salió del pecho del digimon oscuro y los caballeros lo vieron. Negas se cubrió con su escudo, mientras Maligmon daba un gran salto.

— ¡Doble Tajo Oscuro! – el ataque de Maligmon fue soportado por un brazo de Diaboromon - ¡Lo detuvo con solo su garra!

— ¡Marian, Patamon, cierren los ojos! – los mencionados cerraron los ojos - ¡Bengala de luz!

La potente luz cegó por un momento a Diaboromon, pero por desgracia también a Maligmon. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Negas se acercó y logro darle un ataque cortante a Diaboromon, pero solo pudo hacerlo en una de sus patas, haciendo que sangrara.

— ¡Maldito, eso duele! – Diaboromon extendió su única garra disponible hacia el caballero - ¡Doble Rompedor!

Con su garra, sujeto a Negas y lo azoto con fuerza hacia donde estaba Maligmon, haciendo que chocaran contra una casa sola.

— ¡Ahora jugaremos un juego! – hablo Diaboromon - ¡Veamos si pueden ganarme! ¡Si llegan a la estación de Trailmon antes que yo, soltare a la chiquilla y al digimon! ¡Si fallan, se los entregare a Barbamon!

— ¡Detente ahí! – hablo Negas saliendo de la cabaña un poco adolorido

— ¡Que empiece el juego! – Diaboromon empezó a saltar de techo en techo, hasta entrar al bosque, pero sangraba de su pata

— ¡Maldito! – Negas empezó a correr en su dirección

— Esto no será fácil – hablo Maligmon corriendo en la misma dirección

Mientras los dos caballeros corrían persiguiendo a su enemigo, en el otro grupo muy lejos de ahí, Hope y Serena llevaban cargando en hombros a Oziel que seguía inconsciente, pero el sangrado en su brazo derecho se había detenido. Las chicas solo se habían quitado los cascos de sus armaduras para no bajar la guardia y no gastar mucha energía. Gatomon se encontraba al frente muy cerca de las chicas buscando un refugio. El cielo relampagueaba en señal de que empezaría a llover muy pronto.

— Debemos apresurarnos antes de que empiece a llover – dijo Hope tratando de apresurar el paso

— Si – Serena mantenía la vista al cielo – espero que Hanzo y los demás estén a salvo

— ¿"Los demás"? – Hope sintió algo de rabia con el comentario de Serena

— S-sí, me refiero a Javier, Marian y Patamon – la chica se puso un poco nerviosa por la pregunta de su compañero

— Serena, permíteme preguntarte algo, ¿Qué piensas de Hanzo?

— Pues se ve que es un chico lindo, tiene un carácter muy fuerte y no se deja intimidar, además… - Serena hablaba como si Hanzo fuera lo mejor del mundo, pero fue interrumpida

— ¡¿Acaso estas ciega o eres una masoquista?! – grito Hope, asustando a Serena y a Gatomon

— ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto la chica un poco asustada

— Mira como quedo Oziel, todo para protegerte y evitar que salieras herida, ¡¿Y te preocupas por un chico que ni siquiera está aquí y que no pensaría en protegerte?! ¡Se supone que eres la "Doncella del amor" y debes ver a todos tus compañeros por igual!

— … - Serena recibió un golpe de realidad muy duro en su corazón

— Que te quede bien claro, ¡Hanzo no quiere trabajar en equipo con nadie! ¡Solo lo hará hasta que vea que lo necesita o hasta que yo le dé una golpiza para que recapacite!

— Yo… solo quería…

— ¡¿Unirnos?! Pues te diré algo que tal vez no notaste por estar muy metida en tus tonterías, ¡Estas lastimando a Oziel de una forma muy cruel y dura con tus palabras!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Oziel está haciendo un esfuerzo triple por nosotros: uno es por sí mismo, para ser mejor líder; el segundo es por el equipo, nos protege y nos ayuda, incluso a Hanzo, que en vez de darle gracias, lo manda al diablo; y en tercero, lo hace por ti

— ¿Po-por mí? – Serena sintió una daga en su corazón

— Si hubieras estado atenta, podrías haber usado tus cadenas para protegerte del ataque de Reapermon, pero te acobardaste y mira el resultado de tus acciones – Hope señalo a su compañero aun inconsciente

— Yo… no quería… no pude

— *suspiro* le prometí a Oziel no decir esto, pero supongo que ya no tiene caso guardar el secreto – dijo Hope con enojo

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Estuviste presente cuando Hanzo ataco a Oziel afuera de su departamento, ¿verdad? – Serena asintió ante ese recuerdo – desde ese momento, Oziel y Hanzo sabían que tú eras un Caballero Legendario como ellos, como Javier y yo. Pero tenía miedo de que salieras herida, o peor, muerta. Pero al final no le quedo de otra. Supongo que estar enamorado te hace hacer cosas tontas

— ¿Qué? – Serena quedo muy impresionada ante esa revelación

— Si quieres terminar en una mala relación, llena de pleitos, conflictos, una vida desperdiciada y con un futuro nada prometedor, adelante. No soy nadie para evitar que arruines tu vida como tantas chicas que he conocido en mi hogar

— Yo no quiero eso – Serena estaba perpleja ante esas palabras

— Y por cierto – dijo Hope tomando a Oziel de los hombros para llevarlo sola y darle la espalda a Serena – antes de que digas algo estúpido, yo fui producto de un matrimonio similar. Lleno de un amor masoquista y doloroso. Por eso soy así, porque no quiero que la gente piense que soy débil. Si no quieres verme realmente enojada, procura dejar de ser tan tonta con tus palabras y acciones

— Chicas – Gatomon tomo la palabra después de un rato – encontré una cueva. Podemos descansar ahí

— Gracias Gatomon – dijo Hope aun molesta – y también deja de culpar a Oziel por algo que no es su culpa

— S-sí, descuida – dijo la pequeña digimon un poco nerviosa

Hope camino hacia la cueva seguida de Gatomon, la cual se dio cuenta que de verdad había sido muy dura con Oziel, cuando este no le había hecho nada y siempre la trataba de forma muy amable y la protegía de cualquier peligro. Mientras que Serena repetía las mismas palabras de Hope en su cabeza: _"Supongo que estar enamorado te hace hacer cosas estúpidas"._ Siempre veía como Oziel la invitaba a salir, le regalaba dulces sin esperar nada a cambio y siempre le ayudaba, incluso a costa de su propio bienestar y su vida. Se dio cuenta del camino que pudo haber tomado y de los errores y desgracias que hubieran caído. Ahora tenía que reflexionar bien sobre sus sentimientos. Porque empezó a notar el cariño que su vecino le había tratado de manifestar todo este tiempo.

Al llegar a la cueva, una gran tormenta empezó a cubrir todo el bosque. Hope recostó a su compañero en sus piernas para protegerlo mientras pasaba su mano sobre su frente por si su temperatura subía o bajaba. Serena se sentó a su lado y también poso su mano sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta de sus errores.

— Lo siento mucho – dijo Serena con mucha tristeza

— No le veo el caso si él no te escucha – dijo Hope mirando a su compañero

— Era para ti. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste. Cometí un gran error

— Pues cuando Oziel se despierte, también pídele perdón – Hope se quedó viendo hacia la entrada de la cueva donde estaba vigilando Gatomon – y eso también va para ti Gatomon

— Lo sé – la pequeña digimon miro al humano inconsciente – es muy difícil para mí volver a sentirme débil. En especial con…

— No te pediré que nos hables de tu pasado si no quieres – dijo Hope – pero ahora estamos aquí y ahora y eso es lo que importa

— ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Serena mientras acariciaba el cabello de Oziel – ese digimon cazador aún debe estar buscándonos

— Será mejor estar preparados para emboscarlo – dijo Hope – y tengo un plan

En otra parte, la lluvia cubría el pueblo fantasma donde Negas Magnamon y Maligmon seguían su camino a la estación de Trailmon para ganar el jueguito de Diaboromon. Pero Negas tenía ciertos temblores que empezaban a poner nervioso a Maligmon.

— Mal-maldición – Negas se puso de rodillas con la respiración agitada – pierdo… el control

— Eso demuestra que eres débil… - sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Maligmon fue golpeado y lanzado hacia los escombros de una casa

— No necesito… tener control para patear tu trasero – dijo Negas caminando lentamente hacia el otro guerrero

— Adelante – Maligmon sacos sus espadas para pelear

— No perderé mi tiempo… en una estúpida pelea… debo buscar a mi hermana

— Tu hermana solo es una carga para ti. Deberías dejar que aprenda a ser fuerte por su propia cuenta

— Ella es fuerte. Pero mientras tenga la oportunidad de protegerla… lo hare porque… eso hacen los hermanos

— ¿Y qué pasa cuando no puedes protegerla? – Maligmon apretaba los puños con furia - ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se atreve a lastimar a tu hermana y no puedes hacer nada?

— …. El pasado no se puede cambiar… y no dejare que mi futuro se vuelva oscuro por eso…

Maligmon se quedó pensando en esas palabras. Toda su vida se había tornado oscura desde que había perdido a su hermana. Y nunca se dio la oportunidad de reflexionar bien las cosas. Solo había dolor en su corazón. Pero, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, mas no dejaría a alguien más sufrir por ello. La respiración de Negas era más agitada y parecía costarle trabajo mantener el control. En eso, Maligmon puso su mano en su hombro y empezó a pasarle parte de su energía para que siguiera en control.

— Valla, al fin haces honor a tu insignia – dijo Negas con burla

— Solo hasta que recuperes a tu hermana – dijo Maligmon terminando con su operación – tengo un plan para rescatarla y ganar este estúpido juego. Pero necesito que me enseñes el "Paso de sombras"

— Si no hay de otra – Negas se levanto

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, Marian y Patamon estaban atados con unas lianas en un árbol. Frente a ellos, Diaboromon encendía una fogata y sacaba unas frutas de unos árboles. Después de eso, desato a sus prisioneros y les dio la comida.

— Adelante, coman – dijo el digimon con alegría – son frutas muy dulces

— Creo que hay un error aquí – dijo Marian con duda – se supone que eres el malo.

— Los malos no son buenos con sus prisioneros – dijo Patamon con desconfianza – eso es lo que pasa siempre en la televisión

— Son las clásicas etiquetas del mundo – dijo Diaboromon – pero están muy equivocados si piensan que soy malo

— ¿No lo eres? – dijo Marian – pero nos secuestraste

— Lo hice por ese par de tontos que no dejan de pelear

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Patamon

— Para que ellos aprendan a trabajar en equipo, tuve que secuestrarlos a ustedes

— ¿Y porque me pusiste esta marca que no me deja digievolucionar?

— Porque si te transformas, ya no sería divertido

— ¿Entonces… esto es un juego para ti? – dijo Marian mientras comía una fruta

— ¡Correcto! – Diaboromon levanto sus manos con emoción - ¡No hay nada más divertido en una persecución si no es emocionante y dramático!

— ¿Y no planeas entregarnos a Barbamon y los otros digimon malignos?

— No – dijo el digimon muy tranquilo – nunca iba a hacerlo

— Pero… eres un digimon maligno – dijo Patamon como si fuera algo lógico

— Soy un digimon que se alimenta de la información de la red. No necesito poder ni reinos. Me gusta más el conocimiento. Y aprendí, que el bien y el mal son solo dos lados de la moneda. Pero para no tener problemas, preferí no elegir ningún lado y seguir con lo mío

— ¿Y porque trabajas con Barbamon?

— El me lo pidió. Cuando me dijo que era para pelear contra ustedes, quise divertirme un poco. Pero sé que ellos son malvados. Y aunque soy poderoso, no puedo contra ellos. Así que para sobrevivir, los seguiré, pero no los obedeceré del todo. Solo me divertiré

— Eres un poco raro – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al digimon – pero eres divertido. ¿Puedo llamarte "Diabi"?

— ¡Me pusiste un apodo! ¡Que genial se escucha!

— Creo que ustedes se complementan – dijo Patamon un poco perturbado – pero bueno, no creo que sea problema que seamos amigos

— ¡Eso suena divertido!

Después de un rato hablando y conociéndose mejor, emprendieron el camino a la estación de los Trailmon, pero esta vez, Marian y Patamon ya no eran prisioneros. Cuando estaban cerca, se escuchó el silbato de un Trailmon a lo lejos. Cuando se preparaban para avanzar, Diaboromon se detuvo un momento y miro hacia atrás de él.

— Llego la hora de jugar – dijo Diaboromon – vallan a la estación de Trailmon y escóndanse

— Buena suerte Diabi – dijo Marian para empezar a correr a la estación

Diaboromon se quedó parado mientras miraba a todos lados el ataque de sus oponentes. En eso, un ataque cortante cayó desde los árboles, el cual pudo esquivar. Después varios ataques cortantes descendieron a toda velocidad, seguidos de un relámpago color purpura que Diaboromon rechazo usando sus garras. En eso aparecen Negas Magnamon y Maligmon frente a él con sus armas listas para pelear.

— Veamos si son capaces de seguirme el juego – dijo Diaboromon para extender sus garras hacia los lados - ¡Doble Rompedor!

El digimon empezó a girar a gran velocidad para crear un torbellino cortante que se movía a todos lados, cortando todo a su paso como los árboles. Maligmon saltaba esquivando y deteniendo los ataques con sus espadas, mientras Negas usaba su escudo para cubrirse del ataque. Luego empezó a cargar su escudo con energía de relámpago para paralizar a Diaboromon, el cual empezó a disminuir la velocidad del ataque para dar un gran salto y disparar su Cañón Catástrofe. Negas lo volvió a detener el ataque con su escudo. Maligmon aprovecho esa distracción y empezó a correr hacia la estación, cosa que noto el digimon.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! – Diaboromon empujo a Negas y empezó a saltar sobre las ramas

— ¡Tú estás jugando conmigo fenómeno! – Negas concentro una gran cantidad de energía en el filo de su arma - ¡Guillotina Titán!

El ataque rebano una gran cantidad de árboles, pero Diaboromon los esquivo. Pero no se dio cuenta que Maligmon saltaba detrás de él.

— ¡Me engañaron! – Diaboromon se sorprendió de la situación

— ¡Razia Tenebrosa! – Maligmon activo el poder de sus sombras en el aire

Diaboromon fue atrapado en las sombras y sujetado al suelo. En eso, Negas le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su mazo y lo deja medio aturdido. Ambos caballeros empiezan a correr hacia la estación. Al llegar, ven como un Trailmon de color café está esperando en la estación con las puertas abiertas. En eso, Marian y Patamon salían de entre la estación.

— ¡Lo lograste hermanito! – dijo la chica abrazando a su hermano – pero, ¿Dónde está "Diabi"?

— ¿Quién? – preguntaron los guerreros, para después escuchar el sonido de alguien aterrizando detrás de ellos

— Ya entendí como me ganaron – Diaboromon apareció detrás haciendo que los caballeros se pusieran en guardia – usaron el "Paso de sombras" para engañarme, creyendo que ibas a escapar. Y en mi momento de distracción, me atacaron. Eso fue muy inteligente

— Y lo mejor es que trabajaron en equipo – dijo Marian muy satisfecha – todo resulto como lo planeaste "Diabi"

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! – fue la exclamación de Negas - ¡¿Todo lo planeaste tú?!

— Pues claro que fui yo – dijo el digimon con arrogancia – ustedes necesitaban aprender a trabajar en equipo y la mejor forma era poniéndolos en una situación que los obligara a hacerlo

— Todo esto fue un juego para ti – dijo Maligmon bajando sus armas – y aun así, ibas a entregarla a Barbamon

— Para nada – dijo Diaboromon sentándose en el lugar – Marian les explicara todo. Solo les diré unas cosas que necesitan saber. Daemon ha robado algo del "Pueblo del Renacimiento". Deben tener cuidado con sus próximos enemigos. Y les garantizo que el trabajo en equipo les será más que indispensable, pues hará las cosas más divertidas. Son un equipo, y aunque tengan sus diferencias, aprendan a sobre llevarlas. Nadie es mejor o peor que ustedes.

— Para ser un digimon maligno, eres demasiado amable con nosotros – dijo Maligmon

— Tómalo de esta forma – continuo el digimon levantándose – ustedes se vuelven más fuertes y poderosos y yo conseguiré con quien divertirme un rato – dio un gran salto para desaparecer - ¡Hasta la próxima y cuiden a Marian!

— ¡Adiós Diabi! – se despidió la chica mientras que en Patamon desaparecía la marca dejada por su enemigo

— Sigo sin comprender bien lo que acaba de suceder – dijo Negas entre lo enojado y sorprendido

— Yo me alegro que ya estemos juntos y listos para buscar a nuestros amigos – dijo Patamon

— Como sea – dijo Maligmon mientras deshacía la transformación – es hora de irnos

— Concuerdo contigo "compa" – dijo Negas desactivando su transformación

— No soy tu "compa"…

— Entonces mi "cuate"…

— Eres despreciable

— Y tu un amargado

— ¡¿Qué dijiste lunático?!

— Fue lindo mientras duro – dijeron Patamon y Marian un poco nerviosos por la graciosa escena frente a ellos.

— Marian – la chica miro a Hanzo que la llamaba – perdóname por lo de antes. Si le dices a Hope o a Oziel sobre esto, me las pagaras

— Te perdono Hanzo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa tierna – eres un sentimental

— Y tú eres igual de despreciable que tu hermano

— Puedo vivir con eso – la chica soltó una pequeña risita

Mientras el grupo abordaba el vagón de Trailmon, muy lejos de ahí, la lluvia continuaba cubriendo la entrada de una caverna. En eso, los pasos de Reapermon se escucharon desde el exterior. La primera en salir fue Gatomon, la cual parecía haber recuperado todas sus energías.

— Una vez hable con tu madre – hablo Reapermon empezando a rodear lentamente a Gatomon – una poderosa digimon que sabía dar todo de si por sus súbditos. Incapaz de discriminar a alguien por su origen o su apariencia. Por eso entiendo tu odio y desprecio a Beelzemon

— ¿Qué ganas tú con esta pelea? – dijo Gatomon con un enojo tranquilo - ¿Acaso sabes lo que planea Barbamon al revivir a Lucemon?

— No tengo los detalles. Pero mientras yo reciba mi paga y la satisfacción de una buena batalla, me doy por satisfecho.

— Sigues muy bien tu papel de mercenario. Pero no dejare que lastimes a Oziel o a las chicas

— Veo que al fin cambiaste un poco tu forma de ser – el digimon levanto su arma a forma de intimidación – espero que cuando llegue el momento, seas capaz de enfrentar a Beelzemon

— Hare que pague por su traición – Gatomon digievoluciono a Angewomon – pero por mientras, me ocupare de ti ¡Flecha Celestial!

Reapermon intento moverse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado por unas cadenas en sus piernas, por lo que detuvo el ataque con su cuchilla. Al mirar hacia atrás, encontró a Lady Magnamon deteniéndolo con sus cadenas, para después encenderlas con fuego. Pero esto no lastimaba mucho a Reapermon, el cual corto las cadenas con su cuchilla y apunto con su arma, pero esta vez, el disparo fue detenido por las mismas cadenas.

— Bien, ya estas más concentrada en la pelea – dijo Reapermon con satisfacción – al fin reconociste tu error

— Solo sé que te derrotare, ¡Ahora! – Lady Magnamon dio un gran salto hacia un lado

— ¡Látigo Filoso Sangriento!

Lady Myotismon lanzo su ataque desde arriba, golpeando de lleno a Reapermon, el cual empezó a sentir un poco de dolor por su cuerpo, por lo acido del ataque. En eso, Angewomon disparo varias flechas celestiales, haciendo que Reapermon callera de rodillas un poco adolorido. Lady Myotismon cambio el color de su arma al color café.

— ¡Colmillo de tierra! – los poderosos colmillos de tierra atraparon al digimon por completo - ¡YA no tienes escapatoria

— ¡Sera mejor que te rindas o…! – la frase de Lady Magnamon se interrumpió con la risa de Reapermon

— Bien, lo admito. Fue impresionante su trabajo de equipo. Pero… - Reapermon se liberó con mucha fuerza de su prisión – les hace falta más fuerza para poder detenerme

Sin darles oportunidad a las chicas, Reapermon tomo a Lady Myotismon de la pierna y la azoto contra Lady Magnamon, para ser lanzadas contra Angewomon. Las tres quedaron aturdidas en el suelo mientras Reapermon se acercaba lentamente a la cueva. Las chicas se levantaron con mucha pesadez tratando de detenerlo, pero sus ataques eran esquivados o simplemente eran muy débiles.

— Ninguna de las dos está plenamente conectada con su insignia y Angewomon es muy débil para mí – dijo Reapermon mientras seguía caminando a la cueva – les hace falta más poder para detenerme

— ¡Estocada de Plasma! – una voz se escuchó desde la cueva mientras un gran resplandor iluminaba el lugar

Desde la cueva, Magnamon salía apuntando su espada hacia su enemigo, el cual no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno en su cuerpo. Luego, Magnamon lo sujeta desde atrás con una llave de lucha llamada "Full Nelson" para inmovilizarlo.

— ¡Chicas ahora! – el grito de Magnamon saca las guerreras de su impresión y cargan sus mejores técnicas

— ¡Látigo Filoso Sangriento!

— ¡Estocada llameante!

— ¡Flecha Celestial!

Los tres ataques, dañaron a Reapermon, pero Magnamon no había terminado

— ¡Jihat Extremo! – un gran brillo empezó a cubrir a Magnamon y se extendió a Reapermon, mientras las chicas se alejaban a toda prisa

Al despejarse la luz, Magnamon ya había soltado a Reapermon, el cual cayó al suelo. Pero era obvio que no había sido derrotado, pues no había aparecido su digi code. En eso, las chicas ayudan a su compañero, el cual empieza a tambalearse.

— ¿Estás bien Magnamon? – dijo Lady Myotismon

— Descuiden – el guerrero hablaba mientras jadeaba – debemos irnos antes de que se levante de nuevo

— Hay que apresurarnos – Lady Magnamon empezó a cargar a su compañero, pero en eso, Reapermon aparece delante de ellos sin ningún rasguño

— ¡¿Pero cómo…?! – Angewomon no podía creer lo que estaba frente a el

— No es tan sencillo derrotarme – dijo Reapermon apuntando hacia donde estaba antes – si me derrotaron, pero gracias a Barbamon, puedo escapar de eso, aunque sea una sola vez

— Y ya la desperdiciaste en vano – dijo Lady Myotismon levantando su arma para seguir peleando - ¡Ahora te venceré!

— Calma tus ansias para el verdadero enemigo niña – Reapermon se relajó y bajo su arma – a mí solo me interesa el dinero y tener una buena pelea y si los elimino ahora, ya no tendré con quien luchar

— ¿No estás del lado de Barbamon? – dijo Lady Magnamon

— Para mí no hay lados y el poder no me importa, pero tampoco quiero que ustedes sigan siendo débiles

— Aun así – Magnamon se separó de sus compañeras y se puso en frente de su enemigo – no dejare que vuelas a lastimar a mis amigas y compañeras – esto último lo dijo mirando a Lady Magnamon – así que seré más fuerte para derrotarte

— Eso espero – Reapermon activo un comunicador en su brazo – Barbamon, falle. Ellos escaparon

— _Me decepciona oír eso_ – dijo Barbamon con enojo – _dirígete al templo de Beelzemon donde te asignare otro trabajo_

— ¿Qué pasara con los humanos? – Reapermon ignoraba a los que lo rodeaban

— _Los Dark Masters se encargaran de ellos_ – esas palabras sorprendieron a los guerreros - _Solo falta descubrir a donde se dirigen. ¿Descubriste algo sobre eso?_

— Si me pagas, tal vez lo recuerde

— _… ya veremos eso_ – al momento la comunicación se termino

— Ahora vallase – Reapermon empezó a caminar en otra dirección mientras la lluvia disminuía su ritmo – la próxima vez, espero un desafío de verdad. Y tu Magnamon

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es mejor que tengas cuidado con eso de cargar demasiado peso en tus hombros

— No sé de qué hablas – Magnamon desvió la vista por el comentario

— Ese peso le traerá problemas a tus camaradas

Y sin más, Reapermon se alejó del lugar dando un gran salto y desapareciendo en la lluvia. Al irse, Magnamon perdió la digievolución y sus heridas habían sanado, pero tenía la temperatura elevada, por lo que empezó a tambalearse. Serena y Hope desactivaron su digievolución y lo ayudaron a mantenerse de pie.

— Lo siento chicas, solo fui una carga para nosotros – dijo Oziel incorporándose lentamente

— Eres un gran perezoso – dijo Hope mientras lo acercaba a ella lentamente para abrazarlo – pero al menos te levantaste a tiempo para ayudarnos. Gracias

— Oye Oziel… - Serena empezó a hablar pero el chico no la escucho

— Es mi labor como líder – Oziel empezó a caminar solo en camino a la estación – vamos chicas, debemos reunirnos con nuestros compañeros

— Cla-claro "gran líder" – Hope lo siguió en silencio

— ¿Crees que él…? – Serena vio a Gatomon igual de triste

— Puede ser – Gatomon empezó a caminar – será mejor continuar. Ya tendremos nuestro momento para hablar con el

Aunque solo fueron 5 minutos para llegar a la estación de Trailmon, el silencio fue eterno para Serena y Gatomon. Oziel solo se limitaba a responder algunas cosas de Hope, pero cuando ella y la digimon le hablaban, desviaba sus palabras hablando con Serena. Cuando llegaron a la estación, un Trailmon los esperaba y al entrar a las cabinas vieron a sus compañeros esperándolos. Marian corrió a abrazar a las chicas y Oziel, mientras Patamon hablaba con Gatomon. Javier los saludaba desde su lugar y Hanzo simplemente desvió la mirada hacia ellos por un momento a forma de saludo.

— ¡Qué bueno que estén bien! – dijo Marian abrazando a las chicas con alegría y preocupación

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? – dijo Javier acercándose a Oziel mientras estrechaban sus manos - ¿Sin problemas?

— No tienes idea amigo mío – Oziel le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa cansado - ¿Estas bien Hanzo?

— Más que tú por lo que puedo ver… - antes de poder continuar, Hope se acercó y le dio un fuerte zape - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema loca?!

— Así expreso el cariño – dijo la chica con arrogancia – también es para el futuro por si sigues siendo un amargado

— Yo decido como quiero ser – dijo el sujeto mientras volvía a ver el cielo nublado - ¿Ahora qué?

— Como lo acordamos – dijo Oziel con seriedad – debemos ir al "Santuario de los Digi Spirits"

— ¡Pues a la carga! – gritaron Patamon y Marian con animo

Pasaron unas horas donde el viaje en el Trailmon fue todo tranquilidad. Javier se encontraba sentado medio dormido con Marian recostada en sus piernas ya dormida. Al lado de ella, Patamon dormía sobre su cabecita. Hanzo miraba el cielo nocturno y lleno de estrellas y en su mente solo rondaban unas palabras que recordó de su hermana: _"¿Cuál es tu sueño hermano?"_ lo cual desconcertaba mucho al joven guerrero. Mientras tanto, Hope estaba medio dormida y totalmente recostada en uno de los asientos, en eso mira hacia la parte trasera de Trailmon donde Oziel se encuentra mirando las estrellas y Gatomon y Serena miran un poco retiradas, sin obtener el valor para hablarle. La chica se impacienta y se levanta con un poco de pesadez.

— Y ¿Quién dará el primer paso? – dijo Hope al lado de las chicas

— Ya lo hicimos – dijo Gatomon con tristeza – y dijo que no era ningún problema

— Yo… simplemente hable con el… pero no me habla como antes – dijo Serena con tristeza – creo que se enojó conmigo

— *suspiro* si quieres algo bien hecho – dijo Hope poniéndose de pie – debes hacerlo tú misma

La chica se acercó a su compañero en solitario, el cual tenía la vista perdida en el cielo.

— Y dime, ¿Qué te atormenta ahora "Ozi"? – dijo la chica con un poco de burla

— Nada en específico Hope – el chico seguía desviando la mirada

— ¿Escuchaste algo mientras estabas inconsciente?

— La verdad, no. Estaba muy cansado y herido

— Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? Creí que querías la atención de Serena y la gentileza de Gatomon

— Pero no de esta forma. Me di cuenta de mi verdadero error

— ¿Y cuál sería ese?

— Que soy muy débil. Y eso pasa porque no me he tomado esto demasiado en serio. Pensar en Serena o en Gatomon, me distrae

— ¿Y cuál es tu solución? – dijo Hope sabiendo el rumbo de las cosas

— No tiene caso buscar agua en el desierto. Dejare de intentarlo con Serena y no buscare más la amistad de Gatomon. Es mejor así

— Sí que eres un tonto y sentimental – Hope le regala un leve beso en la mejilla – pero te apoyo. Solo vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre con los demás

— Lo hare. Gracias por preocuparte por mi Hope

— Alguien tiene que hacerlo – la chica empezó a caminar hacia adentro mientras Gatomon y Serena la esperaban preocupadas

— ¿Y qué paso? – dijo Serena

— Pues solo les diré, que ya es muy tarde

— ¿Qué? – las chicas ahogaron un grito de sorpresa

— Mi único consejo ahora, es que le den tiempo al tiempo

Y con eso, el viaje siguió sin más. Nuevos caminos, decisiones y batallas se ciernen sobre los jóvenes héroes. Pero sin darse cuenta, un peligroso enemigo se encuentra dentro de ellos.

 **O mejor dicho, se encuentra con ellos…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Mi nombre es Hanzo Masamune. Nuestro siguiente destino es el Santuario de los Digi Spirits, donde subiremos nuestro nivel al obtener un nuevo poder. Pero nos veremos amenazados por los llamados Dark Masters. La tensión se siente en el grupo, pero ya veremos cómo enfrentarlo. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Entran los Dark Master: El lado Salvaje de los Caballeros" ¡Guerreros Legendarios Unidos! Me volver más fuerte a como dé lugar. Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles:**

 **Magnamon**

 **Estatus: Líder de los Caballeros Legendarios, anterior miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Insignia: Justica, ¿?**

 **Anti – Insignia: Venganza**

 **Lema: La Luz de la Justicia**

 **Elementos a su control: Luz**

 **Historia de su pasado:**

 **Magnamon fue un caballero a cargo de la protección de las Bestias Sagradas, mientras se mantenía viajando para proteger al digimundo. Durante sus viajes, encontró a una chica digimon muy herida y solitaria. Solicito a las Bestias Sagradas que le brindaran ayuda, pero viendo que ella sería una gran debilidad para él, decidieron ponerlo a prueba. A cambio de darle a ella un lugar junto a él, debía cargar con el peso de las emociones que lo hacían débil. Esto causo que Magnamon se convirtiera en un receptor de las emociones de todos a su alrededor, provocando cambios en su personalidad. Con el tiempo, fue reclutando más camaradas que lo apoyaban en las batallas: Maligmon, Angeloid Magnamon, Lady Myotismon, Libryxmon.**

 **Pero en un enfrentamiento contra un digimon corrupto, todos sus compañeros fueron derrotados. Cuando él estaba por ser asesinado, su primera compañera, con quien había creado un lazo más fuerte que la amistad, se sacrificó para salvarlo. El impacto de este dolor, causo que sus emociones despertaran al máximo, haciendo que se consumiera en su propia oscuridad. Llevado por el dolor, se sacrificó para destruir a su enemigo y morir junto a él.**

 **Renació, pero las Bestias Sagradas no querían que la historia se volviera a repetir, por lo que borraron sus memorias. Pero el vacío de esa perdida, lo cambio para siempre, en especial porque conservaba la condición recibida por las Bestias Sagradas. Como sus compañeros habían entregado sus poderes, él fue reclutado por los Caballeros de la Realeza, con la esperanza de que la amistad y el compañerismo de sus nuevos compañeros le hicieran crear una nueva vida. Pero ese vacío lo seguía atormentando, aun sin saber la causa de eso. Solo podía verlo en sueños, donde la veía, la sentía, la extrañaba. A ella… Lady Magnamon.**

* * *

 **Notas extras:**

 ***1: No recuerdo cómo se maneja el dinero en el digimundo, así que puse simplemente créditos.**


	8. 8 El lado salvaje de los Caballeros

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 8: "Entran los Dark Masters: El lado salvaje de los Caballeros"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

En la Zona Oscura, se sentía un aire de mucha tensión. La oscuridad del lugar solo era iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas. Era un gran palacio donde se apreciaba al fondo varias estatuas con la forma de los Siete Señores Demonio, con Lucemon al fondo, pero más arriba de la suya, había una más grande de una gran silueta. En una zona debajo de todas las estatuas, se encontraban Barbamon, Daemon, Lilithmon y frente a ellos de rodillas estaban Arukenimon, Mummymon y Diaboromon y en un holograma estaban Reapermon, detrás de Beelzemon y en otro Leviamon al lado de un digimon con apariencia de arlequín.

— Hemos confirmado que los humanos se dirigen al "Santuario de los Digi Spirits" – hablo Leviamon – pero el lugar está protegido por una poderosa barrera creada por los malditos Ángeles

— Solo nosotros tenemos prohibido entrar – dijo Daemon – enviare a Arukenimon, Mummymon y Diaboromon

— Diaboromon fallo en su misión – dijo Lilithmon con burla – y ese par de tontos son muy débiles

— Lo que importan es que los retrasen – dijo Barbamon acariciando su larga barba – Piedmon, ve con tu equipo y ataca el santuario

— Como ordene amo – la silueta del mencionado desapareció

— Beelzemon, te quedaras en tu templo para resguardar el acceso al "Santuario de los Doce Olímpicos" – continuo Barbamon – ellos no pueden interferir

— Como quieras – dijo Beelzemon

— Si llega el momento, deberás tomar la vida de Gatomon. Reapermon, ya recibiste tu dinero. No quiero otro decepciónate fracaso

— Como digas Barbamon – la silueta de Reapermon y Beelzemon desaparecieron

— Muy pronto Beelzemon dejara de sernos útil – dijo Daemon - ¿Qué planeas hacer con él?

— Para cuando descubra la verdad, ya no podrá hacer nada. Que inocente es "Belzi" – dijo Lilithmon – por otro lado, necesitamos más información

— Así es – Barbamon miro a sus últimos tres sirvientes – ustedes tres, su próxima labor será encontrar la llave para entrar al "Castillo de Ophanimon" solo nos falta su llave para revivir a Lucemon

— Suena divertido – dijo Diaboromon con falsa emoción

— Como ordene amo – dijo Arukenimon mientras salía junto a sus dos compañeros

— Ahora, solo queda eliminar a esos humanos. Ya falta muy poco para el regreso de Lucemon

Mientras tanto, un Trailmon avanzaba a toda marcha acercándose a un frondoso y tranquilo bosque mientras el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte. Dentro de un vagón, los elegidos empezaban a despertar y a preparar las pocas cosas que les habían quedado de su "improvisada" excursión de supervivencia. Ya todos parecían haber recuperado sus fuerzas y estaban listos para su siguiente misión. Serena hablaba de forma muy animada con Marian, para aliviar un poco la tristeza por lo sucedido antes; Javier y Hope discutían de algunas cosas sin sentido y Patamon trataba de animar a Gatomon, pero ella se sentía un poco mal por lo sucedido. Hanzo se acercó a Oziel que se encontraba afuera del vagón con una mirada seria.

— Creo que el reservado del grupo debería ser yo – dijo Hanzo apoyándose en el marco de la entrada – Hope me conto lo ocurrido en su paseo por el bosque

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Hanzo? – dijo Oziel de forma desafiante

— Para nada. Solo te aviso que me volveré más fuerte que tú. No dejare que te quedes con las mejores batallas

— Puedes quedarte con lo que quieras, solo me importa que trabajes en equipo – Oziel paso a su lado queriendo terminar la conversación

— ¿También puedo quedarme con Serena? – esas palabras despertaron cierto enojo del líder

— … ella no es un objeto para que lo proclames como un trofeo – Oziel solo respiro a forma de tranquilizarse para después continuar – ella es mi compañera y punto

— Ya lo veremos…

La conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida cuando el Trailmon hizo sonar su silbato, anunciando que ya habían llegado. Después de unos segundos, llegaron a una gran estación en medio del bosque, pero el aire era fresco, como si estuvieran cerca de la playa. Al bajar, se encontraron con Lopmon y Sagittarimon que los esperaban. A su lado, otro digimon desconocido

 **Data Book Digimon**

 **Sorcerymon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Este digimon tiene una cierta similitud con Wizardmon. Manipula la magia con gran maestría, siendo capaz de curar a sus aliados con mucha facilidad. Su técnica especial es la "Nube de Cristal" con la cual dispara a su oponente peligrosos cristales de hielo.**

— Bienvenidos jóvenes héroes – saludo el nuevo digimon presente

— Es bueno ver que se encuentren bien – dijo Sagittarimon

— ¡Hanzo! – Lopmon salto a la cara del mencionado, haciendo que se sorprendiera - ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No te lastimaste mucho?! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

— Tranquilízate Lopmon – dijo Hanzo un poco avergonzado – estoy bien, no te alteres

— Perdón – dijo la pequeña digimon muy feliz

— ¡Que tierno! – dijo Marian – hacen una linda pareja

— Tu no digas nada chica molesta – Hanzo solo se enojó, mientras trataba de zafar a Lopmon de su rostro

— Me da gusto ver que se encuentra bien maestro Sagittarimon – dijo Patamon en compañía del resto

— Aun me faltan muchas batallas por librar – dijo el digimon con orgullo – veo que empezaron a superar sus diferencias

— Somos un equipo, no lo olvide – dijo Hope

— Enfrentaremos todo juntos, ¿Verdad Oziel? – dijo Serena tratando de congeniar con su compañero

— Sí, eso es obvio – el chico ni siquiera puso énfasis en sus palabras - ¿Dónde está el Santuario?

— Síganme – dijo Sorcerymon

— Pero antes… - el estómago de Javier y el de Oziel empezó a gruñir – quiero algo de comer

— … ¡Yo también! – dijo Oziel cayendo de rodillas junto a su amigo

— Que patéticos son ustedes… - Hanzo no termino su oración porque su estómago imito al de sus compañeros

— ¿Qué decías chico rudo? – dijo Hope en forma de burla

— Cállate

— Descuiden – volvió a hablar Sorcerymon – en el Santuario los espera un banquete

— ¡Hurra! – Marian tomo a Patamon en sus brazos - ¡Andando!

Todos empezaron a caminar por un camino frondoso y lleno de árboles muy altos. En el camino, todos le contaban a sus guías sobre lo sucedido en el camino hacia el santuario. Lopmon también les explico que en su ausencia, los Señores Demonio empezaron a moverse, buscando algo muy importante. Después de un rato, llegaron a un gran Santuario que se encontraba a los pies de una gran montaña. Se aproximaron a una gran puerta, donde se encontraban los símbolos de los antiguos Guerreros de los Digi-spirits. Sorcerymon levanto su cetro y la puerta emitió un leve brillo, para después abrirse. Antes de entrar, el digimon uso su magia para curar a los cansados guerreros. Al entrar, vieron un gran salón con una gran mesa donde varios Candlemon servían varios platillos para comer. Al fondo del Santuario había varios altares resguardados con un cristal color oscuro. Todo el lugar era iluminado por varios candelabros muy grandes. Todos se dispusieron a comer muy a gusto. Oziel y Javier devoraban todo con tanta rapidez por el hambre que tenían. Hanzo hacia lo mismo, pero más serio que los demás. Hope, Serena y Marian los miraban con un poco de vergüenza, mientras los digimon se impresionaban por el apetito de los humanos.

Después de estar totalmente satisfechos, Sorcerymon los guio hacia los altares, mientras Sagittarimon se quedó afuera vigilando. Llegaron a los altares, los cuales revelaban los 10 Digi Spirits, tanto el Humano, como el Bestia.

— Hace 10 años, otros chicos fueron elegidos para usar el poder de los Digi Spirits – empezó a explicar Sorcerymon – ellos unieron sus fuerzas con los digi Spirits, haciendo que recobraran la vida. Unidos, lograron vencer a Lucemon. Y cuando todo termino, los 10 guerreros habían recuperado sus poderes y los elegidos regresaron a su mundo

— ¿Cómo lograron vencer a Lucemon la primera vez? – pregunto Hanzo

— Los 10 Digi-spirits se fundieron en uno solo, despertando al legendario Susanoomon. Con su poder, lograron derrotarlo

— ¿Y porque en ese tiempo los otros Señores Demonios no lo ayudaron? – pregunto Hope

— Lucemon era demasiado orgulloso. Además, todos estaban sumergidos en un profundo sueño. Cuando sintieron la ausencia de la energía de su compañero, despertaron y empezaron a atacar el digimundo. Poco a poco empezaron a recolectar las llaves que resguardan el poder de Lucemon. Estas se encuentran ocultas en los tres Castillos de los Ángeles Guardianes del Digimundo

— El Castillo de mi padre ya fue destruido – dijo Lopmon con tristeza – al igual que el de la señorita Ophanimon

— Solo queda el de mi padre – hablo Patamon

— Pero el plan de Barbamon consiste en robar la energía de las zonas más poderosas del digimundo para revivir a Lucemon – continuo Sorcerymon – como este Santuario

— ¿Y porque no lo han atacado? – pregunto Marian

— Este lugar está protegido por una poderosa magia, pero solo evita el paso de los Señores Demonio. Sus lacayos pueden venir. Afortunadamente he podido repelerlos. Pero los traje aquí por esa razón, porque pronto volverá a ser atacado y es necesario que obtengan más poder, antes de que este lugar desaparezca.

— Ya veo – dijo Oziel - ¿Nosotros también usaremos los digi Spirits?

— No. Ustedes ya tiene sus insignias. Pero con un poco del poder de ellos, lograran acceder a un nuevo acceso en su tarjeta legendaria: El Acceso Bestia, con el cual alcanzaran un nuevo nivel

— Se escucha bien – dijo Javier – pero no creo que sea tan fácil

— Es correcto muchacho – Sorcerymon levanto su cetro y los 10 Digi Spirits empezaron a brillar – los antiguos elegidos no fueron capaces de controlar el poder del Digi Spirits Bestia a la primera. Para evitar ese problema, deben conectarse primero con su bestia interior

— De esa forma, seremos más fuertes sin correr riesgos – dijo Serena - ¿Qué debemos hacer?

— Cada uno se acercara al digi Spirits que se conecte con su insignia. Al recibir su poder, mediten y concéntrense para que descubran su bestia interior. Cuando logren conectarse con ella plenamente, estarán listos para digievolucionar.

Todos los guerreros se acercaron a los digi Spirits para buscar el que se conectara con ellos, mientras Marian y los digimon los miraban de lejos. Después de un rato, cada uno recibió un resplandor que se impregno en sus brazaletes: Oziel lo recibió del Digi Spirits del fuego; Hanzo del Digi Spirits de la Oscuridad; Javier del Digi Spirits de la Luz; Serena del Digi Spirits del Viento y Hope del Digi Spirits del Agua. Cada uno se sentó en el suelo y empezó a meditar para encontrar a su bestia interior. Después de unas horas, cada uno se levantó con un poco de cansancio mientras sus tarjetas desprendían un gran brillo.

— ¿Cómo les fue hermanito? – pregunto Marian mientras los demás presentes miraban impacientes

— Veo que lo lograron – dijo Sorcerymon - ¿Cuál es su Bestia Interior?

— … el mío es el Fénix – dijo Serena un poco asombrada – no creí que ese fuera mi bestia interior

— El mío es el Pegaso Negro – dijo Hope – sinceramente no me lo esperaba

— Yo… tengo a la Quimera – dijo Javier un poco nervioso – es impresionante y loco a la vez

— Perfecto para ti hermanito – dijo Marian con burla, mientras su hermano agachaba la vista una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿Y a ti Hanzo? – dijo Lopmon acercándose a su amigo

— La Esfinge – dijo el guerrero de forma reflexiva – es interesante

— ¿Y tú Oziel? – pregunto Serena mientras Gatomon se acercaba

— … Dragón – el guerrero estaba un poco emocionado, pero consternado

— ¿Qué te pasa Oziel? – Gatomon vio que estaba preocupado

— Gatomon… yo, vi los recuerdo de Magnamon durante la meditación

— ¿Qué?

Antes de poder preguntar por eso, un poderoso estruendo se escuchó afuera del Santuario. Al salir, vieron a Sagittarimon en el suelo muy herido al lado de varios Candlemon. Al acercarse, vieron cuatro siluetas acercarse desde el bosque.

— Así que ellos son los famosos caballeros – se escuchó una voz macabra – no se ve que sean fuertes

 **Data Book Digimon**

 **MetalSeadramon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Dark Masters, este imponente digimon es considerado el más despiadado en el mar de datos del digimundo. Su armadura está recubierta del acero más fuerte del digimundo y es considerado el más rápido tanto en el mar como en el aire. Su técnica especial es el "Rio Poderoso", con el cual dispara un poderoso rayo desde un orificio que sirve como nariz, capaz de arrasar todo a su paso**

— Yo simplemente quiero ver si serán lo suficientemente fuertes para poder jugar con ellos – una voz chillona se escuchó desde el cielo

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Puppetmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Dark Masters, un digimon que hace uso de las mentiras y las jugarretas mañosas para engañar a quienes lo rodean. A pesar de su apariencia inocente y débil, es despiadado y no se deja intimidar con facilidad. Su técnica especial es el "Mazo de Marioneta" con el cual dispara unas poderosas y peligrosas ráfagas que bajan el poder de sus victimas**

— Que patéticas criaturas – una voz robótica y siniestra se escuchó, seguida de unos pesados pasos – son basura comparadas a nosotros

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Machinedramon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Dark Masters, un digimon con un cuerpo 100% hecho de metal. Es considerado el digimon maquina más poderoso de todos, pues contiene la base de datos de la mayoría de los de su clase. No conoce la piedad ni la debilidad. Su técnica especial son los "Cañones Mugen" con los que destruye todo a su paso**

— Veamos si ellos son capaces de darnos un buen espectáculo – una voz con arrogancia aterrizo frente a los otros tres digimon

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Piedmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Líder de los Dark Masters, un digimon lleno de artimañas, trucos y nada de corazón. Nunca se sabe que es en lo que piensa y siempre tiene un truco oculto bajo su manga. Un digimon maligno muy poderoso. Su técnica especial son las "Espadas del triunfo", las cuales son manipuladas con los poderes mentales y cargarlas con electricidad.**

— Veamos de que son capaces ustedes – dijo Piedmon con arrogancia

— Están en desventaja, les ganamos por uno – dijo Marian desde atrás

— Yo no estaría tan seguro – una quinta voz se escuchó detrás de los Dark Masters

— No puede ser – Gatomon, Patamon y Lopmon miraron con miedo al recién llegado - ¡¿Gallatmon?!

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Black Gallatmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este caballero digimon fue manipulado por las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Se cree que es la forma que toman los Megidramon cuando toman control de sus propios poderes caóticos. Posee fuerza y destreza en el campo de batalla, pero ha perdido todo rastro de misericordia. Su técnica especial es la "Lanza de la oscuridad", similar a la de su homologo, pero usando energía oscura.**

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?! – grito Gatomon con rabia

— Ellos nada – dijo el caballero oscuro – simplemente me dieron una oportunidad de luchar en el lado ganador

— Malditos – Oziel levanto su tarjeta junto a sus compañeros – no les perdonare lo que hicieron ¡¿Listos?!

— ¡Listos! – todos se prepararon para digievolucionar – **Acceso-Pase Bestia**

— **Magnamon digimon a** – la armadura de Magnamon empezó a desarrollar varios recubrimientos tipo escamas que cubrieron sus brazos y piernas. Sus piernas adquirieron una forma de garras al igual que sus manos. En su espalda surgieron un par de alas de dragón color rojas y su cabeza era como la de un dragón con dos cuernos puntiagudos en la parte posterior. Además tenía una cola larga y con un filo similar al de su espada – **Draco Magnamon**

— **Maligmon digimon a:** \- el caballero pasó a tener manos y pies similares a las de un león. Su armadura negra empezó a pegarse más a su piel. En su espalda aparecieron un par de alas de tamaño mediano con plumas negras y en las puntas de color azul oscuro. Apareció una cola de león y tenía dos tipos de cuchillas adheridas en un brazalete en sus manos. En su pecho llevaba la cabeza de un gato de apariencia egipcia. Su casco paso a ser igual al tocado de un faraón y tenía una boca similar a la de un león – **Sphinx Maligmon**

— **Negas Magnamon digimon a:** \- la armadura del caballero se convirtió en una sola pieza de piel metálica color café oscura. En su pecho apareció la cabeza de un león con la boca abierta. Su escudo se convirtió en una serpiente enrollada, con la cabeza de una serpiente en el centro. Su martillo-hacha se convirtió en un partillo de doble cabeza con la forma de un carnero. Sus manos y pies pasaron a ser garras de león y en sus manos aparecieron garras retractiles. Su casco tomo la apariencia de un carnero con cuernos puntiagudos – **Chimera Negas Magnamon**

— **Lady Magnamon digimon a: -** la armadura de la doncella se cubrió en llamas, para revelar un traje ajustado recubierto solo en sus piernas, abdomen y antebrazo con un color rojo llameante. Sus manos solo se convirtieron en pequeñas garras a forma de ave. Su cabello se alargó más y brillaba como si fuera fuego. Llevaba un escote muy ajustado y también en la parte baja de su abdomen. En su espalda aparecieron dos alas con plumas que brillaban con gran intensidad. Su casco revelo una cresta muy fina y como si fuera una trenza – **Fénix Lady Magnamon**

— **Lady Myotismon digimon a:** \- La armadura de la doncella cambio a una que solo cubría sus pechos y entrepierna. Sus manos se cubrieron con unos guantes metálicos con un par de alas pequeñas en las muñecas. Tenía unas botas negras de tacón con unas pequeñas alitas negras en los topillos. Un par de alas negras apareció en su espalda y su casco tenía la forma de un caballo, su cabello se extendió hasta la parte media de su espalda, pero sus ojos seguían siendo rojos. Por último, salió una cola de caballo color negra – **Pegasus** **Lady Myotismon**

Los cinco caballeros estaban listos, mientras observaban sus nuevas transformaciones. Marian fue la más fascinada, pero a la vez celosa por como usaban ellos esos poderes.

— ¡Me veo increíble! – dijo Lady Magnamon abriendo sus alas – siempre quise volar

— ¡¿Por qué somos los únicos sin alas?! – se quejó Negas viendo sus primitivas armas

— ¿Somos? – pregunto Lady Myotismon mientras observaba también su "pequeño traje"

— ¡Ahora somos tres veces más poderosos! – hablaron la cabeza de serpiente y la de león al mismo tiempo junto con Negas

— Más bien tres veces molesto – hablo Maligmon apreciando su traje – puedo sentir un gran poder recorrer mi cuerpo

— Me gusta mi traje, pero no revela mucho de mí – dijo Lady Myotismon

— A nosotros nos parece bien – dijo Negas mirando muy directamente

— Cuando esto termine, te pateare de aquí hasta…

— ¡Rrrroooooaaaaarrrgggggghhhh! – un potente rugido de Magnamon alerto a todos - ¡Prepárense para pelear! – la voz del caballero era más profunda y gruesa

— Te salvaste – dijo la doncella pegaso a Negas

— Bien, vamos a divertirnos – dijo Piedmon apuntando con una de sus espadas a los caballeros - ¡Acábenlos!

En un parpadeo, los Dark Masters y Black Gallatmon saltaron sobre sus oponentes. Machinedramon atrapo con su garra a Negas y lo lanzo hacia el bosque; MetalSeadramon golpeo con su cola a Maligmon y este la detuvo para volar lejos del santuario; Puppetmon agito su martillo para llamar la atención de Lady Myotismon y hacer que lo siguiera hacia el bosque; Piedmon atrajo a Lady Magnamon usando sus espadas y ella se apresuró a perseguirlo, dejando a Magnamon con el caballero caído.

 **Lady Magnamon vs Piedmon**

La doncella guerrera volaba dando vueltas por el bosque tratando de alcanzar a su oponente. En un ataque sorpresa, Piedmon lanzo varias de sus espadas para tratar de atacar a la doncella, pero logro esquivarlas y aterrizar en el suelo mientras su enemigo se llegaba frente a ella.

— Si hubieras tenido esos poderes cuando enfrentaste a la señorita Lilithmon, tal vez hubieras tenido una oportunidad – dijo Piedmon sacando más espadas

— Eso no lo niego, pero hasta que llegue ese momento, me encargare de ti – Lady Magnamon abrió sus alas, las cuales empezaron a brillar - **¡Danza de plumas llameantes!**

Varias plumas encendidas salieron disparas hacia Piedmon, el cual se cubrió con sus espadas, pero las plumas eran demasiado fuertes. El digimon oscuro dio un gran salto y saco un pañuelo blanco para desaparecer detrás de él. Lady Magnamon no lograba encontrar a su enemigo. De repente, varias espadas salieron disparadas hacia ella, pero mientras esquivaba las primeras, otras más salían disparadas y este acto se repitió varias veces, haciendo que la chica recibiera raspones en sus brazos y piernas.

— Es inútil pequeña – la voz de Piedmon se escuchaba en todo el bosque – siempre serás débil

— Te equivocas – las heridas de Lady Magnamon se curaban rápidamente mientras extendía sus alas - ¡Yo nunca más seré débil! **¡Anillo Llameante!**

Una gran onda de fuego salió disparado hacia los árboles, haciendo que Piedmon saliera de su escondite, con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, la doncella llego frente a él y le dio un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar muy lejos.

— ¡Valla! Ahora tengo súper fuerza. Esto es cada vez mejor – dijo la doncella muy alegre, para después buscar a su rival

 **Maligmon vs MetalSeadramon**

MetalSeadramon llevo a su contrincante a una zona cerca de la costa por donde estaba el santuario. El inmenso digimon se metió en el mar y desapareció de la vista del caballero.

— Eso no te va a servir – hablo Maligmon enfocando su vista - **¡Mirada de Esfinge!**

Los ojos del caballero se tornaron color purpura y logro ver debajo del mar, para descubrir como su enemigo se acercaba a gran velocidad preparado para el ataque. Maligmon se preparó para interceptarlo usando sus manos.

— **¡Rio Poderoso! –** el potente disparo de MetalSeadramon salió rápidamente del mar

— **¡Garras Petrificadas! –** las garras del guerrero se hicieron de piedra y contuvieron el ataque del enemigo para después desviarlo

— Eres poderoso, pero Daemon desea que te nos unas – dijo MetalSeadramon saliendo del mar

— Yo no trabajo para nadie ¡Y menos con alguien como tú o Daemon! – Maligmon extendió sus alas y levanto sus garras - **¡Tormenta de Arena!**

Una poderosa tormenta de arena apareció de la nada, envolviendo a MetalSeadramon por completo. Con su visión totalmente obstruida, el caballero uso sus **Garras Petrificadas** varias veces para causarle mucho daño y después dio un gran salto hacia el cielo.

— **¡Taladro Petrificado!** – Maligmon coloco sus dos garras sobre si y empezó a girar a gran velocidad para golpear a MetalSeadramon y herirlo

— Nada mal, pero aun no estás listo para enfrentar a Daemon. Te falta tener más odio en tu corazón – MetalSeadramon dio un gran salto hacia el santuario

— No necesito oído en mi corazón – dijo el caballero viendo sus manos – solo necesito poder

El caballero levanto el vuelo y regreso al santuario.

 **Negas Magnamon vs Machinedramon**

Negas aterrizo cerca de una zona llena de rocas y arboles mientras Machinedramon aterrizaba frente a él levantando sus inmensas garras. El empezó a atacar con ellas mientras el caballero las esquivaba y se protegía con su nuevo escudo.

— Un guerrero como tú no tiene oportunidad contra la máxima expresión de la tecnología – dijo el digimon maquina

— Solo escucho a una chatarra parlante – Negas levanto su escudo, el cual se convirtió en un látigo - **¡Lazo Venenoso!**

La serpiente que servía de escudo se lanzó contra el digimon máquina y lo atrapo por completo, mientras una sustancia purpura salía por todo su cuerpo, pero no parecía afectar al poderoso digimon.

— Eres un tonto si creíste que una maquina como yo caería envenenada **¡Cañón Mugen!**

— **¡Rugido de la Quimera! –** una poderosa onda sónica salió del pecho de Negas y detuvo el ataque – podre no ser muy listo cuando me transformo, pero definitivamente soy más poderoso **¡Choque de cuernos de Acero!**

Con gran velocidad, Negas dio un gran golpe al digimon antes de que se soltara de la atadura de su lazo y logro causar varias fisuras a la armadura del digimon máquina. Pero cuando Negas recuperaba la postura de batalla, fue golpeado por el disparo de un cañón de Machinedramon y termino cayendo al suelo, pero había logrado causar varios daños a su enemigo, el cual empezó a volar hacia el santuario mientras Negas empezaba a perseguirlo.

— ¡Regresa aquí chatarra oxidada! – gritaba el guerrero con rabia

 **Lady Myotismon vs Puppetmon**

El digimon llego a una pradera donde se sentó sobre un árbol esperando a su contrincante. Lady Myotismon llego volando y se posó cerca de donde la esperaba el digimon.

— Eres una niña con algo de poder, gran cosa – dijo Puppetmon con arrogancia – yo si soy alguien muy poderoso

— Más bien pareces el débil del grupo – dijo la doncella con maldad – de seguro rogaste como un niño chiquito por entrar en el grupo

— Te crees mucho solo porque eres de la realeza

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – dijo la doncella un poco desconcertada

— La "oveja negra" de la prestigiosa Familia de la Sangre – dijo Puppetmon bajando del árbol – haces mala fama a tu familia. Por eso eres débil

— No sé a qué te refieres, pero prefiero romperte la nariz y hacer leña con tu cuerpo antes de seguir escuchándote

— Pues vamos a jugar **¡Mazo de Marioneta!**

Del mazo de Puppetmon salieron varios disparos que Lady Myotismon rápidamente esquivo. En eso se dio cuenta que ahora era mucho más veloz que antes. Dio un gran salto y abrió sus alas, las cuales se tornaron rojas.

— **¡Lluvia de Plumas Sangrientas!** – las plumas salieron disparadas hacia Puppetmon, el cual las contrarrestaba con sus disparos

— **¡Cruz Voladora!** – el digimon lanzo la cruz en su espalda y casi le da a Lady Myotismon

— ¿Con que pasándote de listo eh? Bueno, eso ya lo veremos – la doncella cerro sus alas y empezó a caer en picada mientras sus plumas se volvían rojas - **¡Cometa Rojo!**

Al impactar con el suelo, se generó una gran explosión que lanzo lejos a Puppetmon. Lady Myotismon se recuperó del impacto y salió en búsqueda de su oponente.

 **Magnamon vs Black Gallatmon**

Ambos guerreros se quedaban mirando sin hacer un movimiento. Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon no podían reaccionar por lo que estaban viendo, a uno de los antiguos caballeros de la realeza, corrompido por el poder de la oscuridad.

— Veo que puedes recordarme – dijo el caballero oscuro – son las memorias de Magnamon las que te dijeron quién soy

— Eran amigos y camaradas – dijo el caballero agitando su cola con rabia – tu estuviste presente cuando los brazaletes despertaron su poder

— Sí, pero después fui revivido y gracias al poder de la oscuridad, tengo una nueva visión de la vida. Ya falle como protector de este mundo, ahora intentare conquistarlo

— ¡Ellos te están manipulando! – dijo Magnamon en un rugido – no quiero luchar contra ti, pero si debo hacerlo lo hare **¡Garras de Dragón!**

Magnamon levanto sus garras y empezó a atacar al caballero, el cual se cubría con su escudo deteniendo cada ataque. En eso, el caballero dragón uso su cola y atrapo sus pies para hacerlo caer, pero Black Gallatmon golpeo con su lanza a su enemigo y lo alejo un poco.

— Veo que tienes espíritu, pero pierdes el control fácilmente – Black Gallatmon levanto su lanza, la cual brillaba con un aura oscura – eso será tu derrota al final **¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!**

— **¡Doble Garra de Dragón!** – Magnamon detuvo el ataque con sus garras, pero aun así, retrocedió varios pasos

— Si dejas que la ira y el dolor te domine, un día te arrepentirás, o mejor dicho – Black Gallatmon miro a Gatomon, la cual se sorprendió – ustedes se arrepentirán por llenar su corazón con ira y dolor

— ¿Nosotros? – Gatomon no comprendía bien esas palabras - ¿Por qué nos culpas a nosotros?

— Ya lo descubrirán, pero por mientras – el caballero levanto sus escudo, el cual empezó a brillar con gran intensidad – terminare esta batalla **¡Sentencia Final!**

— **¡Furia Dragón! –** de la boca de Magnamon salió disparada una inmensa esfera de energía roja que brillaba con gran intensidad

Una gran ráfaga de energía salió disparada del escudo del Black Gallatmon, la cual choco con el ataque de Magnamon. Cuando las dos técnicas estallaron, Magnamon ya no estaba en el lugar, pero el caballero oscuro fijo su vista al cielo, donde su contrincante brillaba con mucha intensidad.

— Me encargare de recuperar tu consciencia – Magnamon desprendió un gran brillo rojizo y cayó en picada al suelo - **¡Cometa Dragón!**

Black Gallatmon se cubrió con su escudo, pero no fue suficiente. El ataque termino en una gran explosión que dejo la zona con mucho aire caliente. Al despejarse el humo de la explosión, Black Gallatmon estaba de pie, pero se tambaleaba, mientras que Magnamon estaba levantándose del suelo con dificultad. Cuando se preparaba para volver al ataque, una pequeña explosión se escuchó adentro del santuario. Desde adentro, salieron Arukenimon, Mummymon y Diaboromon saliendo con la llave del digi code. Todo había sido una distracción de los Dark Masters para que los el otro grupo entrara al templo y robara el digi code. Magnamon empezó a volar contra ellos, pero fue derribado por Black Gallatmon con uno de sus ataques. En ese momento, los demás Dark Masters aparecieron y al parecer habían tenido una dura batalla.

— Sí que se han vuelto muy fuertes, pero eso no les servirá – dijo Piedmon – es hora de irnos. La próxima vez, será su fin

— Espero que te vuelvas un rival digno de mí, viejo amigo – con esas palabras, Black Gallatmon desapareció junto a los Dark Masters y al grupo de Arukenimon

Cuando los enemigos desaparecieron, todos los caballeros miraron con rabia lo que termino siendo su derrota. En eso, un gran rugido los saco de sus pensamientos. Vieron como Draco Magnamon estaba de rodillas en el suelo, golpeándolo mientras apretaba sus garras con mucha fuerza y rabia. Cada golpe iba seguido con un golpe cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Maldita sea! – gritaba el caballero mientras seguía rugiendo - ¡Maldición!

— Creo que el si se lo tomo en serio – dijo Negas sentándose en el suelo – después de todo, es nuestro líder

— ¿No deberíamos consolarlo o algo así? – dijo Patamon acercándose al lugar

— Déjalo que siga con su berrinche infantil… - Maligmon no pudo continuar porque Lady Myotismon le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

— ¡Mi maldito problema eres tú! – dijo la doncella con rabia - ¡Por si no te das cuenta, estamos peleando y el lleva la mayor carga por ser nuestro líder! ¡Pero si te crees muy superior, adelante! Ve a que Daemon te patee el trasero de nuevo

— La sexy vampiresa tiene razón – dijo Negas mirando a la chica – yo podre ser un salvaje, pero reconozco que solo no podría ganar esta batalla. Además, es bueno tener a chicas sexys en tu equipo

— … voy a hacer como que no dijiste eso ultimo – dijo Lady Myotismon sentándose a su lado

— Magnamon – Lady Magnamon iba a acercarse a su compañero, pero vio como Marian la detenía

— Yo, no creo que sea adecuado que hables con el – dijo la chica mientras le detenía el paso

— Pero…

— Creo que, parte de esa rabia, es causada por ti – dijo Marian caminando hacia el guerrero furioso – te sugiero que busques otra forma de disculparte

Las palabras de Marian pusieron muy triste a Lady Magnamon. La chica llego a donde estaba el guerrero con forma de dragón y se puso frente a él mientras extendía su mano derecha al frente como si quisiera saludarlo.

— No soy un perro Marian – dijo el guerrero mirando a la chica

— Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi mano para levantarte – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – no te preocupes, sé que todo esto se arreglara

— Gracias Marian – Magnamon tomo su mano y se levantó un poco más animado – no sé tú, pero quiero ir a casa. Estoy muy cansado

— Yo también. Por cierto, ¡Te ves increíble como dragón! ¡¿Puedo montarte?!

— No soy un caballo – dijo el guerrero

— ¡Oye! – dijo Negas con rabia fingida - ¡¿Por qué no me pides a mí eso?!

— Porque no tienes alas hermanito – dijo la chica con burla

— ¡¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos alas?! – dijo Negas con frustración

— Si tu volaras seria el infierno mismo – dijo Lady Myotismon con burla

— Te vez bien Hanzo – dijo Lopmon tratando de levantar el ánimo de su amigo

— Como sea

— Ahora eres como un gatito – dijo la digimon con una risita

— ¡No soy un gato! ¡Soy una esfinge! – dijo el caballero oscuro avergonzado

— ¡Que divertido! – dijo Marian mientras Magnamon la llevaba volando en sus hombros

Unas horas después, todos aparecieron en el departamento de Oziel. Era de noche y estaban muy agotados por lo que cada quien tomo rumbo a sus hogares. Hanzo salió sin siquiera dirigir palabra alguna a los demás, mientras Lopmon lo seguía; Marian fue rápido al refrigerador para sacar algo para comer, junto a Patamon; Hope y Serena se fueron a su departamento, aunque esta última seguía un poco triste por lo sucedido. Oziel decido recostarse por el uso excesivo de su energía, pero antes de poder dormir, Gatomon se puso frente a él.

— ¿Recuerdas todo lo que vivió Magnamon? – dijo Gatomon

— Solo unas cuantas cosas – dijo el chico un poco cansado

— Recuerdas, la última vez que vimos a mi madre, ¿verdad?

— … solo un poco. Preferiría que tú me lo contaras. Cuando me tengas mejor confianza

— Confió en ti – dijo la pequeña digimon abrazando al caballero – pero, es muy difícil para mí. Después de lo que hico Beelzemon

— Cuando estés lista, estaré ansioso – dijo el guerrero acariciando su cabeza – pero mientras, quiero dormir. Porque mañana voy al instituto

— De acuerdo. Perdóname por ser tan dura contigo

— Ya está en el pasado

Con esas palabras, Gatomon se sintió más tranquila. Mientras tanto, Javier miraba la escena sentado en la sala con cansancio. Dio un gran respiro, con un plan en mente.

— Veo que, ya he visto suficiente – dijo el chico ajustando sus lentes – no debo cometer los mismos errores…

 **Debo decirle a Perla lo que siento…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Hola, soy Marian, la pequeña hermana de Javier. Después de la batalla contra los Dark Master, mis amigos están entrenando para ser más fuertes, sobre todo Oziel que desea salvar a Black Gallatmon. Pero parece que mi hermano recibe ayuda de alguien para su próxima batalla, ¿me pregunto de quién? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "La estrategia correcta: Derrotando a los Dark Masters". ¡Guerreros Legendarios Unidos! Ojala yo pudiera digievolucionar. Adiosito.**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles:**

 **Hanzo Masamune**

 **Edad: 22**

 **Estatus: Estudiante de Medicina (Campo de la medicina practica)**

 **Comida Favorita: Estofado de Carne y Arroz Frito**

 **Personalidad: Sereno, maduro y arrogante**

 **Debilidad o miedos: Su hermana y poco control de sus emociones**

 **Insignia: Bondad**

 **Descripción: Hanzo era un estudiante de preparatoria que era muy distinto a como se ve actualmente, era mucho más gordo y por temas de Bullying decidió huir a otro país, siendo este Inglaterra. Desde ahí termino sus estudios universitarios pero como no le intereso todavía trabajar decidió seguir estudiando esta vez en Japón. Volvió cuando tenía 20 años y actualmente está en 3ª Año de la Carrera de Medicina, donde sus profesores lo consideran un prodigio de los pocos que hay en el instituto. En su pasado hay dolor, todo a causa de la confianza que deposito en las personas equivocadas. Su hermana pago el precio de este error. Cuando las bestias sagradas le hablaron sobre su destino como Caballero Legendario, lo rechazo. Pero en sueños, su hermana le pidió luchar por un mundo en problemas. Negándose a confiar de nuevo en los demás, lucha solo para salvar el digimundo.**

 **Relaciones con el equipo:**

 **Oziel: Su rival y "supuesto líder". Al principio pensaba que era débil y que no valía como líder. Con el tiempo ha visto parte de su verdadero ser. Sin embargo, solo desea derrotarlo**

 **Lopmon: Fue asignada como la compañera de Hanzo. Aunque no se demuestra, son muy unidos y se preocupa el uno del otro. Aunque Hanzo no lo admite**

 **Gatomon y Patamon: No los consideras muy fuertes. Sabe un poco del pasado de Gatomon por lo que le ha contado Lopmon, pero simplemente no le interesa en lo absoluto**

 **Javier: En sus palabras, "un loco con poder". Pero detesta el hecho de que el Virus Negas le dio una fuerza increíble. Desea ser más fuerte para ponerlo en su lugar**

 **Marian: No puede verla directamente, porque le recuerda mucho a su hermana. Aunque ella le ha dado confianza para que se una al equipo.**

 **Hope: Hasta ahora, ha sido la única con el valor para decirle todo en su cara. Su rudeza le atrae, pero no lo reconocerá directamente**

 **Serena: En el primer momento que la vio, la considero un estorbo. A pesar de que estaba detrás de el al principio, no estaba interesado. Una fanática fastidiosa**


	9. 9 La estrategia correcta

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 9: "La estrategia correcta: Derrotando a los Dark Masters"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Era mediodía en la ciudad de Tokio. Habían pasado apenas un par de días desde lo acontecido en el digimundo con los Dark Masters, la nueva digievolución y el descubrimiento del terrible destino de Gallatmon. Todos los elegidos se encontraban en sus propios asuntos: Oziel estaba en la academia de Cultura, pero su atención estaba perdida en los recuerdos de la batalla y en los nuevos o viejos recuerdos de Magnamon, en especial uno que involucraba a Gatomon y Beelzemon; Hope estaba en su propio instituto también perdida en sus propios pensamientos, en especial por lo revelado por Puppetmon sobre una supuesta familia suya; Serena estaba en sus clases de ballet, pero sus movimientos eran más rápidos y rudos, como si entrenara para un combate, pues la chica deseaba ser más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, en el instituto de Medicina, se encontraban Hanzo y Javier también perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Llego la hora del almuerzo y varios estudiantes empezaron a rondar las tiendas alrededor del campus para comer algo. Los dos elegidos se cruzaron en el camino, pero sin dirigirse palabra alguna, no directamente.

— Las bestias sagradas dijeron que nos verían hoy en la tarde para preparar una estrategia – dijo Hanzo dándole la espalda a Javier – a ver si tú y nuestro líder llegan a tiempo

— Tu tranquilo – dijo Javier con una risa de burla – estaremos ahí para salvar tu trasero

— Me parece bien lunático – dijo el chico para irse aparentando tranquilidad

Javier y Hanzo estaban separados en sus clases y carreras, ya que Hanzo se especializaba en Cardiología y Javier en Neurología, algo muy irónico tomando en cuenta la situación Javier con el virus Negas. El chico ignoraba las tiendas de comestibles del campus y se dirigió a su lugar favorito. Al llegar, la vio. Una chica de altura casi de 1.67 de altura. Tenía el cabello castaño largo y lacio y sedoso. Su piel nacarada hacía relucir su redondo rostro y sus hermosos ojos negros profundos rasgados. Usaba una blusa gris de manga larga con unos jeans de mezclilla mientras llevaba un mandil blanco con dos bolsillos. El mandil estaba un poco ajustado a su pecho, resaltando sus pechos copa "C" y sus jeans remarcaban un lindo trasero con forma de cerezo. Cuando la chica se giró mientras cargaba unos paquetes de servilletas y vasos desechables, vio al chico y las soltó con emoción para saludar al chico que iba llegando.

— ¡Javier! – la chica empezó a correr hacia el mencionado

— Hola mi linda… - las palabras del chico se vieron interrumpidos cuando la chica lo acerco con fuerza a su cuerpo, en específico a sus pechos

— ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¿Dónde estabas? No me mandaste mensaje en todo el fin de semana – dijo la chica sin soltarlo

— *tomando aire con desesperación* perdóname Perla, tuve un inconveniente en el digimundo – dijo el chico con naturalidad y sin aire - ¿Podrías soltarme?

— ¡Kya! ¡Perdóname! – dijo la chica soltándolo mientras se ruborizaba – te ahogabas por culpa de estas cosas – la chica sostenía sus pechos con un poco de molestia

— No hagas eso, que me alteras – dijo el chico con nervios – mejor comamos algo, mientras te cuento lo sucedido

— Te preparare algo muy especial de mi nuevo menú, ¡Te encantara! – dijo la chica saliendo a la cocina de su pequeño puesto

Javier la veía con una sonrisa mientras preparaba algo de comer con mucha energía y alegría. En eso, recordó el día en que la conoció y cuando su vida cambio.

 **Flashback**

Era el primer día de la jornada escolar de Javier en Japón y tenía mucha hambre. Fue duro para él y su hermana Marian acostumbrarse a un nuevo horario, nuevas costumbres y sobre todo, un nuevo hogar. El problema recaía en que aún no tenían un hogar fijo y el efectivo se terminaba poco a poco. Esa tarde se moría de hambre y ya no había lugares libres para comer cerca del campus. Llego a una zona un poco abandonada donde no había casi ningún estudiante. Vio como una chica tenía problemas con unas cosas que cargaba como bebidas y condimentos, así que decidió hacer su buena acción del día.

— Disculpe señorita, ¿Necesita ayuda? – dijo el chico hasta encontrar el rostro de la chica

— ¡Por favor! – dijo la chica con lágrimas estilo anime - ¡Necesito ayuda!

Javier rio un poco y sujeto parte de la carga para llevarla dentro de una pequeña tienda con una cocina, varios estantes con pasteles y dulces y varios menús. Todo en un espacio un poco pequeño.

— Muchas gracias – dijo la chica con una reverencia – me molesta que me pongan a cargar cosas tan pesadas y no me ayuden

— Nunca había visto esta parte del campus ni mucho menos esta tienda – dijo el chico apreciando el lugar

— Bueno, eso es porque me dieron una pésima ubicación. Además, los chicos de ahora no tienen aprecio por la comida casera

— ¿De ahora? – dijo Javier al notar ese singular detalle

— Perdona, no me presente. Me llamo Aiko Amori y tengo 27 años. Dentro de poco tendré 28 ¿A quién le agradezco el enorme favor?

— Me llamo Javier Pozos – dijo el chico – siendo sincero, creí que eras una estudiante que trabajaba aquí

— Lo era – dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste – tuve que abandonar mis estudios por falta de dinero. Ahora solo puedo trabajar aquí. Como un recordatorio de lo que hacía antes

— Pues te vez muy joven y hermosa – dijo el chico un poco sonrojado

— ¿En serio lo crees? – la chica se apeno por el comentario

El agradable momento se vio interrumpido cuando el estómago de Javier rugió como una salvaje bestia por el hambre que lo torturaba. Aiko soltó una risita y saco un menú de su cocina.

— Toma asiento y dime que deseas comer. Sera tu recompensa por la ayuda que me diste – dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo

— Gracias – el chico tomo el menú, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver platillos de varias partes del mundo, sobre todo de su tierra natal - ¿En serio preparas estos platillos?

— Por supuesto que si – dijo la chica levantando una espátula a forma de espada - ¡Si voy a dedicarme a la cocina, debo tener conocimiento de varios platillos para satisfacer a mis clientes!

— En ese caso, ¡Quiero un platillo de Huevos Motuleños, por favor!

— Claro que sí. Se nota que ya te cansaste de la comida japonesa

— No tienes idea. Me gusta el sushi y eso. Pero en exceso, te aburre y cansa

La chica preparo el platillo con elegancia y belleza. Cuando Javier los comió, quedo muy fascinado. Desde ese día, Javier iba con ella a comer y con el tiempo empezaron a conocerse mejor. Poco a poco, crearon mucha confianza y empezaron a sentir una atracción el uno hacia el otro. Un día, Javier noto como la chica llevaba un collar muy extraño que solo el reconoció, así que se atrevió a preguntarle algo a la chica.

— Aiko, responde algo – dijo el chico de forma seria

— ¿Qué ocurre Javier? – dijo la chica desde la cocina

— Para ti, ¿Cuál es la mejor pareja del anime?

— Javier, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – dijo la chica ocultando la mirada para después dar un gran salto hacia el comedor - ¡Es obvio que la mejor pareja del anime es…!

— ¡Naruto y Hinata! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, quedando muy impresionados - ¡Eres un(a) Otaku!

Con esa revelación, la confianza en ellos aumento drásticamente, haciendo que los dos se enamoraran, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, por la diferencia de edad. Un tiempo después, Javier llego a la tienda de Aiko usando un extraño brazalete color negro con rojo. Javier le conto la verdad sobre el digimundo, pensando que no le creería, pero la verdad es que Aiko le creía todo, porque sabía que el chico no le mentiría. Con el tiempo, lo que empezó como un simple gesto de buena fe, se convirtió en un amor muy tierno, pero del cual, ninguno se atrevía a confrontar.

 **Flashback Fin**

Javier y Perla, que era como le decía el a su amiga, conversaban de los días que estuvo Javier en el digimundo y lo ocurrido recientemente en la batalla contra los Dark Masters. Aiko escuchaba todo de forma analítica mientras reflexionaba sobre alguna posible solución.

— Dices que ese Machinedramon es metal puro – dijo la chica pensando lo escuchado – pero con tus ataques lograste destruir parte de su armadura ¿verdad?

— Así es – dijo el chico tomando un poco de refresco mientras leía un libro de una de sus clases – mi mejor técnica me agota mucho y no puedo envenenarlo

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer con ese veneno?

— Podría intensificar su letalidad. Pero mientras no atraviese esa armadura, es inútil

— ¿Y porque no conviertes ese veneno en un potente acido?

— ¿Acido? Espera, es verdad – dijo el chico con sorpresa – si uso más poder del virus Negas, podría convertir el veneno en un potente acido. Pero tendría que enfocar muchísima energía para hacerlo

— Concentra la energía en un momento especifico y lánzalo en una parte desprotegida del cuerpo de tu enemigo

— ¡Eres un genio mi hermosa Perla! – dijo el chico abrazando a su amiga

— Dime algo que no sepa lindura – dijo la chica regresándole el abrazo

En eso, el brazalete de Javier se ilumino, mandando una señal de alerta.

— Rayos, tengo que ir – dijo el chico con preocupación – pero debo entregar unos libros y un reporte

— Puedo entregarlo por ti si quieres – dijo la chica – después de todo, no necesitas estar presente

— Gracias Perla, te debo una muy grande

— Qué tal si cuando regreses comemos algo para que me cuentes como te fue – dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida

— Sería un gran honor – dijo el chico tomando el resto de sus cosas

— Entonces, buena suerte y acaba con ellos tigre – Aiko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Javier, para que el chico empezara a correr hacia el departamento de Oziel

Unas horas después, todos ya se encontraban en el mismo campo de entrenamiento donde Sagittarimon ya los esperaba, pero era acompañado por otro digimon desconocido para todos.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Vulcanusmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Doce Olímpicos, este es un digimon dentro del circulo de Dioses del Digimundo. Famoso por ser quien forjo las armas más raras y poderosas del digimundo. Este digimon es un artesano al crear armas y usarlas con maestría y elegancia. Su técnica especial es "Arte Bombardero", con la cual es capaz de lanzar grandes llamaradas y también la utiliza para derretir el acero que usa para crear armas.**

— Saludos jóvenes guerreros – dijo el digimon de varios brazos – he venido a entregarles un mensaje muy importante y para ayudarles un poco

— Se ve raro – dijo Marian un poco extrañada

— Bueno, entre los Doce Olímpicos, soy un artesano. Por eso necesito todos estos brazos

— ¿Cuál es el mensaje? – dijo Oziel de forma respetuosa

— Antes que nada, ¿Qué son los Doce Olímpicos? – dijo Hope con duda

— Los Doce Olímpicos, somos un grupo de Digimon que protegemos algunas zonas del digimundo – explico Vulcanusmon – pero a diferencia de Los Ángeles o los Caballeros de la Realeza, nosotros protegemos nuestros dominios y territorios. Por tanto, estamos libres de las presiones del bien y del mal

— Entonces, ¿Están de acuerdo con las acciones de los Señores Demoniacos?

— No estamos del lado de nadie. Sin embargo, somos leales a los Caballeros legendarios, como Magnamon. Sentimos hace unos días como cinco de los primeros caballeros habían regresado a nuestro mundo. Por tanto, hemos decidido ayudarles

— ¿Pelearan a nuestro lado? – dijo Serena con esperanzas

— No. Por desgracia, Barbamon fue más rápido y bloqueo nuestro poder al cerrar las zonas del digimundo donde residimos. Yo estaba vinculado al Santuario de los Digi Spirits. Por eso, cuando liberaron su bestia interna, yo fui liberado

— ¿Cómo podemos liberar a los demás Olímpicos? – pregunto Javier

— La única forma seria destruir los 7 Templos Oscuros, donde residen los Señores Demoniacos. Sin embargo, hay un lugar que debe ser destruido de inmediato: El Santuario de Beelzemon

— ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Gatomon con sorpresa - ¿Dónde se encuentra ese santuario?

— Cerca del Valle de los Huesos. Si destruyen ese templo, tendrán acceso a una zona del digimundo donde mis compañeros y yo los esperaremos en espíritu. Una vez ahí, enfrentaran unas pruebas para obtener un nuevo poder: El acceso Mega

Al decir eso, todos los presentes se sorprendieron, pues serían capaces de lograr una poderosa digievolución con solo destruir un templo. Pero en eso, recordaron que se trataba de Beelzemon, un digimon muy poderoso. Vulcanusmon empezó a caminar para retirarse para sorpresa de todos.

— Trabajen duro, como un equipo y apóyense mutuamente, porque batallas muy peligrosas están cerca – dijo el digimon con sabiduría – en el lugar de las pruebas, más que un nuevo poder, obtendrán la ayuda que tanto necesita su equipo. Buena Suerte

Y sin más, el digimon desapareció, dejando a los elegidos con dudas, pero decididos a probarse como guerreros. Sagittarimon decido que era momento de empezar con su nuevo entrenamiento, pues una feroz batalla se acercaba. Mientras tanto, en la Zona Oscura, Barbamon, Daemon, Lilithmon y Leviamon estaban reunidos junto a Piedmon y detrás de él Black Gallatmon y otra silueta desconocida.

— "Belzi" se encuentra en su templo resguardando el acceso al "Reino de los Chessmon" – dijo Lilithmon – deberíamos enviar a los Dark Masters para que retengan a esos guerreros

— Es una buena idea – dijo Barbamon – no falta mucho para obtener la llave del Castillo de Ophanimon

— Nos encargaremos de derrotarlos – dijo Piedmon haciendo una reverencia - ¿Qué pasara con…?

— Aun no es tiempo de que el salga – dijo Daemon observando a la silueta escondida – con Black Gallatmon tendremos para derrotar al elegido de Magnamon

— Yo solo quiero comerme al chico con cara de loco – dijo Leviamon con un fuerte gruñido

— Tú debes volver a tu Santuario Leviamon – dijo Barbamon – mientras tengas dominado el mar, ningún digimon se revelara…

— ¡Maestro Daemon! – el grito de Mummymon llamo la atención de todos

— ¿Qué quieres Mummymon?

— Malas noticias mi señor – dijo Arukenimon llegando al lugar – hemos visto a los hermanos Sangre: Astamon y Lady Devimon

— Al parecer, buscan a su hermana perdida – dijo Diaboromon

— Tarde o temprano ellos iban a aparecer – dijo Barbamon acariciando su barba – si ellos se encargan de Lady Myotismon, es mejor para nosotros. Por desgracia, solo Lucemon podía mantenerlos a raya

— Entonces, debemos entretenerlos – dijo Daemon – yo me ocupare. Detesto que me hagan enojar

— Debemos suponer que los Dark Masters y "Belzi" serán los únicos que se diviertan con los humanos

— Así es – dijo Barbamon saliendo del lugar – estamos a nada de regresar a Lucemon a la vida

Pasaron unas horas y el atardecer se mostraba sobre aquel campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban los elegidos. Después de estar practicando y aprendiendo más sobre sus nuevos poderes, Sagittarimon les mostro un mapa para ubicar el Templo de Beelzemon.

— Este camino los llevara al Valle de los huesos, es una zona llena de digimon de la clase zombie – dijo Sagittarimon – les sugiero que no se apresuren, pues necesitaran al menos un día de viaje a pie

— Si vamos transformados, agotaremos nuestras energías rápidamente – dijo Oziel mirando a fondo la ruta - ¿Por qué tiene esta marca roja?

— Es una señal de alerta – dijo Lopmon – la zona está llena de energías negativas. Los digimon oscuros son por lo general los que van a recargar sus energías a ese tipo de zonas

— ¿Y si mejor la rodeamos? – dijo Marian un poco nerviosa

— Si volamos, sería más rápido – dijo Hanzo, para luego burlarse – es una lástima que Javier no pueda volar

— En primera, soy más rápido en tierra que tú en el aire "gatito lindo" – respondió el mencionado con malicia – y en segunda, si nos encontramos un enemigo en el camino y nos ataca por sorpresa, no podremos reaccionar a tiempo

— Si vamos con precaución y cuidado, podemos prever cualquier problema – dijo Oziel

— Apoyo a Oziel – dijo Serena con una sonrisa – es un excelente plan ¿verdad?

— Si, como sea – dijo el mencionado mientras se levantaba sin hacer caso a lo dicho por su compañera – será mejor regresar a casa si terminamos con el entrenamiento

— Como sea – dijo Hanzo para empezar a marcharse del lugar

— Oziel, ¿Crees que…? – las palabras de Serena se detuvieron cuando Hope le jalo la oreja - ¡Auch!

— Para tu tren – dijo Marian al lado de sus amigas – estás haciendo todo mal

— ¿Pero porque? Solo quería hablar con Oziel – dijo Serena un poco preocupada

— Hace un momento, estabas haciendo lo que hacías con Hanzo antes – dijo Hope - ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Oziel ante esto?

— Es verdad – dijo Javier uniéndose a la conversación – necesitas llevar las cosas de manera tranquila y buscar el momento adecuado

— Me siento muy mal por todo esto – dijo la doncella mientras miraba su brazalete – no hago honor a mi insignia

— Pues debes demostrar que eso es un error – dijo Hope mostrando su brazalete – por algo somos elegidos por esta insignia

— De acuerdo – dijo Serena – pero ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Solo no te muestres desesperada – dijo Javier – dale tiempo a que todo vuelva a ser normal como antes

— Lo intentare – dijo la chica sin muchos ánimos

Mientras esto sucedía, Oziel se encontraba dándole un último vistazo al mapa mientras Hanzo hacia lo mismo con el suyo propio.

— Oziel – Gatomon se paró en frente del caballero – quiero hacerlo

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! – dijeron Oziel y Hanzo muy alterados

— ¡Eso no par de pervertidos! – la digimon se ruborizo – me refería… a hablar de los recuerdos de Magnamon. Quiero compartir contigo lo que paso entre Beelzemon y yo

— Gracias por confiar en mi Gatomon – dijo Oziel mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella – agradezco la confianza que depositas en mi

— "Angie" – dijo la digimon – mi madre y Beelzemon me decían así. Después de lo que paso, le pedí a Patamon que ya no me llamara así

— Que maduro de tu parte – dijo Hanzo – pero que se le va a hacer

— Prometo no decepcionarte Angie – dijo Oziel dándole la mano a la digimon – te prometo hacer justicia a ti y a tu madre

— Oziel… - Gatomon sintió un leve alivio en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras

De repente, una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca del lugar, seguido de más explosiones. Al ver el origen de las explosiones, los guerreros corrieron a la zona de ataque. Al llegar, vieron a Machinedramon destruyendo todo a su paso mientras Puppetmon y MetalSeadramon incendiaban todo el lugar mientras Piedmon y Black Gallatmon veían todo con mucha tranquilidad, haciendo que Oziel se enfureciera por lo que sucedía.

— Este pequeño pueblo, simplemente merece ser destruido – hablo Black Gallatmon – es algo que debe suceder por el bien de Lucemon…

— ¡Maldito!

Oziel golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Black Gallatmon sin transformarse, logrando tirarlo al suelo por el impacto. Todos vieron muy sorprendidos lo sucedido. Oziel levanto su brazo derecho que estaba sangrando por el golpe. En eso, saco su tarjeta de acceso y levanto su brazo herido.

— ¡No me importa si ellos te corrompieron! – Oziel activo su tarjeta mientras se transformaba en Draco Magnamon - ¡No dejare que lastimes a los inocentes por servir a Lucemon! ¡Rrrrroooooooaaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh!

Al terminar su transformación, empezó a volar y tomo a Black Gallatmon para empezar a luchar. Sus compañeros que tardaron en reaccionar, decidieron seguir y transformarse para empezar la batalla.

— **Acceso Pase Bestia** – todos empezaron a digievolucionar

— **Maligmon digimon a** : **Sphinx Maligmon**

— **Negas Magnamon digimon a: Chimera Negas Magnamon**

— **Lady Magnamon digimon a: Fénix Lady Magnamon**

— **Lady Myotismon digimon a: Pegasus Lady Myotismon**

— ¡Acaben con ellos! – Piedmon dio la orden al resto de los Dark Masters para pelear

MetalSeadramon arrastro a su oponente lejos de la zona junto con Negas que siguió a Machinedramon. En el área donde ocurría un gran incendio, Piedmon saco sus espadas mientras Puppetmon sacaba su arma. Angewomon decidió seguir a Magnamon para ayudarlo. En la zona donde llegaron Maligmon y Negas, MetalSeadramon volaba rodeando la zona mientras Machinedramon se encontraba frente a los dos guerreros.

— Ustedes son basura que será eliminada en un instante – dijo Machinedramon cargando sus armas - **¡Cañón Mugen!**

— **¡Tormenta de Arena! –** Maligmon levanto una gran tormenta de arena que bloqueo la vista de los enemigos – haz lo tuyo

— Ya era hora – Negas se puso en frente y concentro mucha energía en su pecho - **¡Rugido de la Quimera!**

El poderoso golpe sónico impacto directamente en Machinedramon, haciendo que perdiera parte de su postura, mientras la arena levantada por ese ataque golpeo por completo a MetalSeadramon, el cual cayó al suelo aun envuelto por la arena. Negas rápidamente dio un gran salto y levanto su mazo mientras empezaba a brillar.

— **¡Martillo de Cuernos de Acero! –** el poderoso ataque impacto en la cabeza de Machinedramon, haciendo que de nuevo su armadura tuviera fisuras – ahora terminare de aplastarte montón de chatarra **¡Lazo de Veneno Acido!**

— Tu patético veneno no puede atravesar mi poderosa… - un sonido de quemadura se escuchaba en el cuerpo de Machinedramon - ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a mi armadura?!

— Logre hacer más intenso el punto ácido y corrosivo de mi veneno. Así tu armadura será más frágil – dijo el caballero con una risa desquiciada mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar – ahora prepárate para ir al deshuesadero

— ¡Maldito!

— **¡Choque de Cuernos de Acero! –** Negas dio un gran choque contra el cuerpo de Machinedramon, atravesándolo al instante y haciendo aparecer su digi code – Alma podrida cegada por la locura – Negas levanto su brazalete mientras brillaba – deja que mi digi vice te conceda la paz eterna. **¡Digi code, Captura!**

Y con eso, el digi code de Machinedramon fue atrapado por el guerrero para dejar solo su digihuevo, el cual salió volando de ahí. Mientras tanto, MetalSeadramon aún estaba en el suelo, al tratar de levantarse, se vio atrapado por la arena que se movía desde su cola y lo inmovilizaba por completo.

— Dijiste que necesitaba más odio para poder enfrentarme a Daemon – Maligmon levanto su mano para que la arena atrapara a su enemigo – pues te probare que no lo necesito

— Poco a poco estas dejando que el odio y la ira te abandonen – el digimon marino era cubierto por completo por la arena, formando una especie de sarcófago – si te entregas a las emociones, te volverás débil y frágil

— Si cierro mis emociones, obtendré debilidades – el caballero alzo su garra abierta hacia el frente – pero me encargare de eliminarlas por completo **¡Prisión de la Doncella de Arena!**

En ese instante, MetalSeadramon quedó atrapado en una especie de sarcófago de arena y aplastado por completo, para que solo apareciera su digi code y fuera absorbido por Maligmon. Mientras tanto, Lady Magnamon enfrentaba a Piedmon un poco alejadas, mientras Lady Myotismon evitaba los ataques de Puppetmon con gran velocidad.

— Se nota que eres la hija perdida de la familia de la sangre – dijo la marioneta viviente con malicia – lo único que haces es huir

— Cuando te convierta en leña, quiero escucharte decir eso – la doncella abrió sus alas para lanzar su ataque - **¡Lluvia de Plumas Sangrientas!**

El digimon esquivo la mayoría del ataque, pero algunas lograron golpear su cuerpo, dejándolo paralizado en el suelo.

— ¿Últimas palabras árbol andante? – dijo la chica cerca de el

— Solo unas, ¡A bailar! – de la mano de la marioneta, salieron unos hilos transparentes que detuvieron a la doncella – ahora eres mi marioneta

Poco a poco, la chica era doblegada y puesta de rodillas ante su enemigo. Con mucha dificultad, logro levantar su cabeza para ver como su enemigo levantaba con mucha fuerza su arma, apuntando a su cabeza.

— Mal-maldición – la doncella no podía moverse por completo

— ¿Últimas palabras gran fracasada?

— _¡Deja de ser una deshonra!_ – una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de Lady Myotismon - _¡Deja de ser una vergüenza para nuestra familia!_

— No soy… - la doncella empezó a poner más fuerza a sus ataduras aunque estas lastimaban sus brazos y piernas - ¡No soy una vergüenza para nadie!

La chica se liberó de los hilos de Puppetmon mientras un aura color escarlata la cubría por completo. En eso, sus manos se volvieron rojas sangre.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Puppetmon no pudo decir más cuando una rápida silueta paso a su lado

— **¡Salto de Muerte Roja!** – Lady Myotismon realizo un gran salto a gran velocidad y con sus manos, hizo un golpe en el centro del cuerpo de Puppetmon, perforándolo por completo

— Yo… lo sabía… - Puppetmon de desplomaba mientras su digi code era absorbido por Lady Myotismon – eres… igual que… tu familia… un mon-monstruo

Las palabras del digimon antes de morir perturbaron a Lady Myotismon, la cual recordaba la voz en su cabeza que la menospreciaba. Un poco lejos de ahí, Black Gallatmon retenía con mucha dificultad los ataques furiosos de Draco Magnamon que no se detenían en ningún momento. El caballero oscuro dio un gran salto y disparo su ataque desde su lanza, pero el caballero los bloqueaba fácilmente con sus garras o sus alas. De repente, un ataque sorpresa por parte de Magnamon con su cola desoriento al enemigo, haciendo que callera al suelo y perdiera sus armas. Al momento de levantarse, la punta afilada de la cola de Magnamon o detenía. En eso, Angewomon se acerca a la zona junto con MagnaAngemon que también los había seguido.

— Eres muy hábil – alabo el caballero corrompido – analizaste mis movimientos de la batalla anterior y te ajustaste completamente, a pesar de que atacaste con mucho salvajismo…

— ¿Por qué? – las palabras del caballero interrumpieron a Black Gallatmon - ¡¿Por qué te uniste a Lucemon?!

— No lo hice – dijo el caballero mientras miraba una de sus manos – ellos me corrompieron y mientras me mantenga cerca de ellos, no estoy totalmente cuerdo

— Por eso te alejaste de donde estaba Piedmon – dijo Angewomon acercándose mas – querías salir de su control

— Por desgracia, esta apariencia será permanente – el caballero se levantó cuando Magnamon se apartó – mi buen amigo, me da gusto ver que quien siguió tu legado es alguien muy poderoso. Tengo la esperanza de que nos salvaras a ellos y a mí, junto al digimundo

— ¡¿Hay más corrompidos como tú?! – dijo Magna Angemon muy alterado

— Por desgracia, si – dijo el caballero tomando su lanza y su escudo – Omegamon, LordKnightmon y Dynasmon también, pero los últimos dos están encarcelados hasta el revivir de Lucemon

— En el pasado ellos fueron influenciados por Lucemon de forma incorrecta – dijo Angewomon

— Si nos destruyen, al renacer seremos limpiados de este poder oscuro. ¿Te llamas Oziel no? – el mencionado miro a Black Gallatmon – pronto tendrás que enfrentar a Beelzemon. Pero debes saber la verdad. Es momento que se lo digas todo pequeña Angie

— Lo hare – la digimon ángel se mostró triste por lo que tendría que pasar

— Bien, he terminado – el caballero oscuro se colocó en medio del campo de batalla con sus armas en alto – acaba conmigo y esto terminara. Te pido que tengas cuidado y no te dejes cegar por la venganza

— Gracias Gallatmon – hablo el caballero con una reverencia mientras cargaba un ataque – te prometo que hare justicia por tu derrota

Con lágrimas en los ojos de los ángeles y Magnamon, el caballero Cargo su ataque de **¡Furia Dragón!** Con mucho poder y logro acabar con el guerrero caído y tomo su digi code para ver como su digi huevo desaparecía en el cielo estrellado. En otro lado, Lady Magnamon enfrentaba a Piedmon, pero le era imposible acertarle un golpe, pues sentía que su energía disminuía poco a poco. De repente, cayó al suelo, sintiendo que la energía la abandonaba, mientras Piedmon se acercaba a ella sacando sus espadas.

— ¿Pero qué… me pasa? – la chica se sentía cada vez más débil

— Entonces es verdad – Piedmon estaba frente a ella – no estás del todo conectada con tu insignia. Le quitaste lo divertido a la pelea, pero bueno. El show debe continuar…

— **¡Cometa Dragón!** – Magnamon llego al campo de batalla mientras golpeaba a Piedmon con mucha fuerza

— ¡Imposible! – en eso, Piedmon vio como los demás caballeros llegaban y no había rastros de los demás Dark Masters, ni de Black Gallatmon

— Tus compañeros cayeron y también Black Gallatmon – dijo Magnamon mientras un brillo rojizo con negro lo cubría - ¡Si no quieres tener el mismo destino que ellos te sugiero que te vayas! ¡Ahora!

— Esto aún no termina – Piedmon saco un pañuelo blanco que se hizo más grande para después desaparecer detrás de ella

— Magnamon, gracias por… - las palabras de la doncella se detuvieron cuando el guerrero azoto su cola en el suelo con mucha fuerza, destruyendo parte de la tierra

— Solo hice… lo que me correspondía como líder – las palabras del guerrero parecían ser pronunciadas con mucha dificultad mientras su digi evolución se desactivaba

— ¿Estás bien amigo? – dijo Javier junto a los demás que desactivaban la transformación y se acercaban con lentitud

— ¡Claro compañero! – dijo el chico volteando mientras levantaba el pulgar izquierdo y mostraba una sonrisa - *suspiro* no se ustedes, pero estoy muy cansado. Me adelantare a casa para dormir

Mientras Oziel se alejaba de la zona, Gatomon les conto a todos lo que Gallatmon les había dicho.

— Valla – dijo Hope poniendo sus manos en su cintura con cansancio – Oziel me dejo muy impresionada

— ¿Qué quieres decir Hope? – dijo Marian muy curiosa

— Está furioso – dijo Hanzo mirando hacia donde se había ido Oziel

— Esa sonrisa de antes fue en extremo falsa – dijo Javier ajustando sus gafas – mientras sonreía, apretaba su mano derecha con demasiada fuerza

— ¿Pero porque? – dijo Serena muy preocupada

— No sé, tu dime – dijo Hope mirando a su "amiga" – en serio, siento que esto no va a terminar para nada bien

— Pobre Oziel – dijo Marian mientras caminaba junto a Javier

— Si, pobre de el – termino Javier seguido de Patamon y Lopmon

— Creo que, lo comprendo – dijo Hanzo mientras se alejaba del lugar

Gatomon se quedó junto a Serena, la cual soltaba unas lágrimas llenas de dolor por lo que había causado al único chico que la quiso de verdad. Ya en la noche, todos regresaron al departamento. Al llegar, vieron que Oziel dormía en su habitación. Serena y Hope salieron para entrar a su departamento. Patamon y Gatomon decidieron también ir a dormir, mientras Marian miraba el reloj en la pared.

— No son ni siquiera las 9 de la noche – dijo la chica sentándose en la sala

— Aún es temprano – dijo Javier tomando sus llaves y su maletín

— ¿A dónde vas hermano? – dijo la chica un poco sorprendida

— Hoy tenía una clase nocturna, así que no regresare hasta la mañana

— Hubieras descansado un poco

— Descuida, con lo sucedido el día de hoy aún tengo mucha energía. No te desveles

— No prometo nada – dijo la chica guiñando el ojo a su hermano – ten cuidado

Javier llego al campus de su instituto donde se reuniría con su querida amiga Aiko. Durante el camino, no encontraba la forma de decirle sus sentimientos. Aunque era un poco cruel, agradecía que lo de Serena y Oziel pasara, para así aprender de los errores que ellos cometieron. Al llegar, vio a la chica cerrando su pequeño local un poco cansada.

— ¿Necesita ayuda linda señorita? – dijo Javier sorprendiendo a la chica

— ¡Javier, ya volviste! – dijo la chica con emoción – perdona que no te abrace, pero en serio necesito un baño

— Descuida, yo también estoy un poco cansado ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?

— Tengo una mejor idea, vallamos a mi departamento a comer algo mientras vemos el nuevo capítulo de mi serie favorita de anime

— Me parece bien – dijo el chico ofreciendo su brazo a la chica - ¿nos vamos?

— Javier, eres todo un caballero – dijo la chica muy ruborizada tomando el brazo del chico

— _Nota a mí mismo: Dar las gracias a Oziel por el consejo de caballerosidad_ – pensó el chico

Durante el camino, Javier le conto a la chica lo que sucedió en el digimundo, la batalla contra los Dark Masters, la derrota de Machinedramon, la verdad sobre Black Gallatmon y lo que ocurrió con Oziel y Serena.

— Esa Serena – dijo Aiko a forma de decepción – es una lástima que se dio cuenta del error que cometió muy tarde. Me siento mal por tu amigo

— Es un buen amigo Perla – dijo Javier tomando la mano de su amiga – pero siento que esta sobre llevando la carga emocional

— Es verdad, pero ni modo. A veces el amor llega a ser muy cruel si no eres capaz de expresar tus emociones con total honestidad

— Tienes razón mi querida Perla

Los chicos llegaron al pequeño departamento de Aiko. Al entrar, Javier aprecio todo lo que adornaba el pequeño lugar: una pequeña sala con una laptop conectada a una pantalla, un sofá para dos personas, varios posters de muchas series de anime, algunas figuras y objetos de colección en varios estantes. Había dos puertas que correspondían al dormitorio y otra al cuarto de baño. Al fondo estaba una pequeña cocina con varios libros de cocina en un estante, un refrigerador y varios utensilios de cocina. Mientras Aiko tomaba una ducha, Javier preparo unas palomitas y empezó a ver algunos cortos en lo que esperaba a su amiga. Después de un rato, ella llego usando una sencilla pijama de blusa de botones y un pantalón, lo cual dejo a ambos chicos un poco apenados. Después de un rato viendo unos cuantos animes y conversar de varias cosas, Javier estaba muy decidido a declarar sus sentimientos. En eso, ambos trataron de tomar palomitas del tazón, pero sus manos se rozaron, haciendo que la chica se apenara mucho.

— Perdona, yo no… - la chica fue interrumpida cuando Javier se acercó a ella y le robo un pequeño beso, el cual se alargó por un momento - ¡Javier!

— Me gusta verte cuando te apenas de esa forma Perlita – dijo el chico tomando las manos de la chica

— Esto… no es correcto… yo… - la chica cubrió su rostro con mucha vergüenza

— ¿Por qué piensas que esto no es correcto?

— Es que… yo soy mayor que tú. Además de que tú eres un gran chico con un futuro lleno de éxitos y yo solo soy una chica sin nada que resalte

— Eso no es verdad Perlita – Javier tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos – primero, la edad no es importante para mí, segundo, no me importa tu estatus y situación y todo esto es porque me gustas

— ¡¿Qué?! – la chica estaba muy sorprendida

— Así es. Yo te amo y quiero estar a tu lado

— Pero, yo no…

— Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no sientes lo mismo que yo

La chica no pudo desviar la vista de los profundos ojos castaños del chico frente a ella. Sus manos que antes temblaban se sintieron cálidas con sentir las del chico sobre las suyas. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se acercaron y se dieron un segundo beso, el cual se volvió más cariñoso y profundo. En ese momento, Aiko se dio cuenta que de verdad amaba a Javier, pues la hacía reír, la comprendía, la apoyaba y le brindaba su más sincero amor. Ambos se separaron después de un rato para apreciar de nuevo el brillo de sus ojos.

— Te amo – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras retomaban su beso

Poco a poco, sus besos y caricias empezaron a subir de tono, elevando la excitación entre ambos. Javier empezó a desvestir a la chica mientras ella imitaba la acción de su amado. Poco a poco empezaron a caminar hacia la recamara de la chica para recostarse en la cama y seguir con los besos hasta que quedaron en ropa interior. En ese preciso momento, la cordura que existía en ellos, desapareció en un instante para entregarse el uno hacia el otro. Los gemidos de la chica y la resistencia del chico los hicieron permanecer despiertos toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraban desnudos, pegados el uno hacia el otro en un abrazo. Javier despertó para apreciar el bello rostro de su amada. Estaba satisfecho por la decisión que tomo. Ahora solo faltaba presentarla a sus amigos. En eso, la chica despertó para ver los ojos de su amado, quien le dio la confianza para revelar sus más grandes sentimientos.

— Buenos días mi hermosa Perla – dijo Javier dándole un beso a la chica en la frente

— Javier, esto significa… ¿Qué ahora somos novios? – pregunto la chica de forma tímida y soñadora

— Por supuesto. Yo te amo mi pequeña Perlita

— Yo también te amo – la chica abrazo a su amado, pero se sentía un poco cansada – anoche fue algo muy intenso

— Te doy la razón – el chico se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras sentía su cuerpo un poco extraño – mi energía no ha bajado nada. De hecho, me siento muy bien

— Yo aún estoy agotada

— Debe ser un efecto del "Virus Negas". En las batallas, se agota mi poder, pero al volver a mi forma humana, se renueva rápidamente

— Eso suele pasar con habilidades y poderes ajenos al cuerpo – dijo la chica sentándose a su lado mientras se cubría con una sábana – así suele pasar en algunos animes

— Tus conocimientos e ideas nos servirán mucho en el campo de batalla – dijo el chico levantándose muy animado – es oficial ¡Vendrás conmigo al digimundo!

— ¡¿En serio?! Pero, tus amigos… - la chica quedo muy sorprendida sobre la propuesta de su novio

— Ellos te aceptaran. Además, eres una chica agradable. Y necesitamos a alguien con serenidad y madurez en el grupo

— Javier, ¿Me dijiste vieja? – dijo la chica fingiendo molestia

— ¡No Perlita! ¡Para nada! ¡Solo digo que eres muy inteligente y lista! – Javier casi pierde los colores por lo que dijo

— Tranquilo amor – la chica soltó una risita muy inocente – entiendo…

En eso, el brazalete de Javier empezó a brillar. Al verlo, tenía un mensaje de Hope donde le indicaba que se reunirían en el Templo de las Bestias Sagradas. La pareja decidió tomar una ducha juntos, alistar unas cosas como provisiones y unos mangas de Aiko por si necesitaban estrategias nuevas y después de eso, usaron la laptop de la chica para viajar al digimundo. En un parpadeo, llegaron al tempo de las Bestias Sagradas, donde el grupo ya estaba esperándolos: Oziel mantenía una expresión seria, ocultando enojo; Hope hablaba con Serena, tratando de animarla; Hanzo se mantenía escéptico a la conversación de los demás y Serena jugaba con Patamon mientras Gatomon se veía muy pensativa. Aiko estaba muy sorprendida por lo que veía, se sentía como una pequeña en una juguetería. En eso, Marian ve a su hermano y corre a abrazarlo.

— ¡Hermanito! – la chica salto sobre su hermano para abrazarlo - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dormiste algo? ¿Ya desayunaste? – en eso, la pequeña nota a la chica a su lado - ¡¿Quién es ella?!

Todos miraron a la chica nueva, la cual se puso nerviosa. Javier tomo su mano y la llevo junto a los demás.

— Buenos días a todos, soy Aiko Amori – la chica hizo una reverencia a los presentes – es un gusto conocerlos

— Mucho gusto – Oziel paso al frente para estrechar su mano – me llamo Oziel D. Mario. Espero que nos llevemos bien

— Soy Serena – la chica estaba un poco desanimada a plena vista – un gusto

— _Así que tú eres Serena_ – pensó Aiko al ver a la chica peli miel

— Soy Esperanza, pero puedes llamarme Hope – se presentó la chica un animada pero intrigada por la nueva

— Yo soy Lopmon, ellos son Patamon, Gatomon y él es Hanzo – dijo la pequeña conejita café presentando a los demás

— ¡Eres muy bonita y pareces un peluche muy esponjoso! – Aiko se arrodillo al ver a la pequeña digimon

— Bien, creo que soy la única que nota que esto es extraño – dijo Marian mirando a Aiko de pies a cabeza - ¿Por qué la trajiste hermano?

— Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo Javier – dijo Oziel un poco preocupado - ¿Paso algo?

— Bueno, la traje porque podría ayudarnos – dijo Javier volviendo a tomar su mano – la estrategia que use contra Machinedramon fue idea suya

— Eso significa que es más lista que tu – dijo Hanzo con burla

— Si, tenías razón cuando me lo describiste – dijo Aiko un poco enojada

— En fin, hay otra razón por la que la traje y deben saberlo – Javier la abrazo y la beso frente a todos, dejándolos muy sorprendidos – Aiko y yo somos novios y quiero que se una a nuestro equipo

— Prometo ayudarles en todo lo que pueda – dijo Aiko haciendo una reverencia

— … - solo bastaron 5 segundos para que todos reaccionaran

 **¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¡¿Cómo que ella es tu novia?!**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Hola, soy Lopmon. Creo que todos quedamos impresionados por la revelación de Javier, aunque la más afectada fue Marian. En fin, nos espera una travesía muy difícil y peligrosa al atravesar el Valle de los Huesos. Gatomon está lista para revelar el pasado que la conecta con Beelzemon, mientras algo es revelado en el corazón de Oziel. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Las Cadenas de nuestros errores: El pasado de Beelzemon y Angewomon" ¡Guerreros Legendarios Unidos! Siento que un gran peligro nos acecha. Hasta la próxima**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles:**

 **Maligmon**

 **Estatus: Segundo al mando de los Caballeros Legendarios**

 **Nivel: ¿?**

 **Insignia: Bondad**

 **Anti – Insignia: Egoísmo**

 **Lema: La Oscuridad Bondadosa**

 **Elementos a su control: Oscuridad, Tierra**

 **Historia de su pasado:**

 **Maligmon fue el segundo Caballero reclutado por Magnamon. Este digimon era un simple rebelde que prefería luchar solo, pero siempre apoyando a quienes eran sus amigos. Durante una de sus batallas más difíciles, recibió ayuda de Magnamon y decidió seguirlo como forma de eliminar la deuda que tenía con él. Con el tiempo se ganó la confianza de sus compañeros y demás aliados, llegando a obtener la segunda línea de mando después de Magnamon, haciendo que los dos se convirtieran en rivales, para superarse el uno al otro.**

 **Durante una de sus misiones en solitario, ayudo a una pequeña niña digimon la cual estaba muy exhausta. En el tiempo que la cuido y protegió, la pequeña le tejió una bufanda, la cual el caballero llevaba con orgullo. Después de un tiempo, la deja en un pequeño poblado para que tuviera una vida más familiar. Después de la batalla donde su líder sacrifico su vida al igual que su compañera, el regreso a buscar a su pequeña protegida, pero encontró el pueblo destruido por el ataque del maligno digimon con el que había luchado. En los escombros de esa ciudad, encontró una nota de la pequeña, donde decía que había huido del pueblo para buscar a "su hermano" porque lo extrañaba.**

 **Con tristeza y dolor, abandono a sus compañeros después de que su líder renaciera para buscar a su pequeña hermana. Durante su viaje, lleva la bufanda, un poco maltratada, que ella le regalo, con la esperanza de un día, poder encontrarla. A su pequeña hermana.**


	10. 10 Las Cadenas de nuestros errores

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 10: "Las Cadenas de nuestros errores: El pasado de Beelzemon y Angewomon"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Las nubes cubrían un tranquilo pero silencioso bosque. El grupo de elegidos y digimon se encontraba caminando hacia su siguiente destino: "El Valle de los Huesos". Angewomon recordaba como hace unos momentos, había contado todo lo que recordaba sobre su pasado con Beelzemon y como este los había traicionado.

 **Flashback**

Gatomon era la hija de Ophanimon, una de los tres ángeles digimon. Habían pasado 6 años desde que Lucemon, un poderoso digimon maligno había amenazado al digimundo y la paz reinaba en todo el digimundo después de unos niños fueron los elegidos por Ophanimon para usar los Digi Spirits para derrotarlo. Los guerreros de los Digi Spirits ahora se dedicaban a la protección del digimundo junto a los Caballeros de la Realeza. Gatomon disfrutaba de una alegre vida gracias a la paz en el digimundo. Un día, salió del castillo de su madre muy preocupada, pues había escuchado que hablaba con sus compañeros ángeles y con los Caballeros de la Realeza, debido a un ataque a una aldea digimon, donde robaron su digi code. Esta noticia hizo enojar a la pequeña digimon, pero su madre le dijo que no debía dejarse controlar por las emociones negativas, porque estas terminarían por corromper todo su ser. Durante su caminata por el bosque, Gatomon escucho como alguien se quejaba, como si estuviera herido. Al llegar a la zona, encontró a un Beelzemon que estaba semi inconsciente y con varias heridas de golpes, ataques de energía y sus armas estaban muy dañadas. Gatomon se acercó cautelosamente y decidió ayudarle.

— Oye, ¿Estas bien? – dijo Gatomon un poco nerviosa

— … si, solo… vete – Beelzemon hablaba con mucho cansancio – déjame… solo… ¡Aaarrgghhh!

— Esa herida es muy grande – Gatomon se convirtió en Angewomon y uso sus poderes para tratar de sanar al digimon – necesitas atención medica rápido

— ¡Déjame en paz! – Beelzemon se levantó con enojo y trato de alejarse, pero cayó al suelo de forma muy brusca

— Deja de hacerte el terco – dijo la digimon con cierto enojo – si vas a morir por tu terquedad, hazlo, pero no voy a quedarme tranquila viendo como sucede

Beelzemon miro bien a Angewomon y decidió seguirle la corriente. Una vez que recupero un poco de su fuerza, ella le consiguió un poco de comida y los dos se sentaron a comer mientras empezaba a atardecer.

— ¿Y qué te paso? – pregunto Angewomon mientras comía una manzana

— Nada. Unos digimon me perseguían, yo solo me defendía – dijo Beelzemon un poco malhumorado

— Tus armas quedaron hechas trizas. Tal vez alguien conocido de mi madre pueda repararlas

— No necesito tu ayuda…

— Bien, pero quiero ver que digimon desea ayudar a uno de tu tipo

— ¿De mi tipo? – dijo Beelzemon un poco enojado

— Pues… eres un digimon maligno. Es obvio que es difícil confiar en ti

— Y te crees superior a mí, solo porque eres una digimon ángel. Solo eres una niña malcriada y mimada

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres un patán sin remedio! – la digimon ángel se enojó ante el comentario

— Esa reacción me dice que dije la verdad – Beelzemon solo logro reírse por lo que vio

— Pues haz lo que quieras, nadie va a querer ayudarte…

— Yo lo hare…

Frente a los dos digimon, apareció Ophanimon junto a Angemon y Antylamon, los amigos de Angewomon, que la buscaban con desesperación.

— ¡¿Ma-madre?! – Angewomon se puso muy nerviosa que regreso a ser Gatomon

— Ya hablare contigo jovencita – dijo Ophanimon con aire de autoridad, pero luego le sonrió a Beelzemon – veo que mi hija te ayudo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, solo necesito descansar un poco – Beelzemon inclino la cabeza a forma de respeto

— No te preocupes, en estos momentos no soy superior a ti – Ophanimon puso su mano sobre una herida en su brazo para curarla y luego uso un pañuelo rosa para cerrarle la herida – somos amigos

— Como quiera – en eso, Beelzemon perdió su digi evolución y se convirtió en un Impmon - ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

— Veo que perdió toda su energía – dijo Angemon que se convirtió en un Patamon – al menos será más fácil tratar con el ahora. Soy Patamon y soy el hijo de Seraphimon

— No se ve como alguien malvado – Antylamon también volvió a ser Lopmon y se acercó al lugar más tranquila – Hola, soy Lopmon, la hija de Cherubimon

— Te invito a mi castillo – hablo Ophanimon ayudándolo a levantarse – ¿Quieres venir?

— ¡Pero madre! Él es un… - Gatomon se enojó ante lo que sugirió su madre

— Un digimon, como tú, yo, tus amigos. A mí no me importa cómo nos veamos o de dónde venimos. Todos somos iguales

— Gracias, pero no me gusta recibir trato especial… ¡Oiga! – Impmon fue levantado en el aire y fue cargado por Ophanimon, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso

— Tranquilo, solo quiero que seamos amigos

La sonrisa cariñosa de Ophanimon dejo a Impmon muy ruborizado y decidió dejar de protestar. Todos volvieron al castillo, donde fueron recibidos por los otros digimon ángel, los cuales no juzgaron a Impmon: Seraphimon solo le dio la bienvenida con respeto y Cherubimon solo dijo que estaba feliz de tener un nuevo miembro en el castillo. Con esa bienvenida, Impmon simplemente les siguió la corriente, aunque Gatomon se negaba a bajar la guardia. Dos meses después, las cosas entre Gatomon e Impmon no mejoraron mucho, aunque parecía que este ya parecía haber bajado la guardia y empezaba a tomar cierta confianza con Patamon y Lopmon, aunque la que más cariño le ofrecía era Ophanimon, cosa que puso muy celosa a Gatomon. Un día, ella se encontraba sola en el bosque tratando de sacar todo su enojo. En eso, un Cerberumon apareció en frente de ella y con malicia le sonrió.

— Mira lo que encontré – dijo el digimon oscuro con malicia – la hija de Ophanimon. El amo me premiara por llevarla a su presencia

— ¿Qué hace un digimon oscuro en esta zona? – dijo Gatomon con sorpresa

— El amo me encomendó una misión, pero no necesitas saber más ¡Te llevare conmigo!

— ¡Inténtalo! – Gatomon digievoluciono a Angewomon para pelear - **¡Flecha Celestial!**

— **¡Llamarada Esmeralda!** – el digimon lanzo una gran llamarada verde desde su boca

El ataque de Cerberumon fue más potente que el de Angewomon y termino derribándola. La digimon ángel volvió a ser Gatomon y tenían unas leves quemaduras en sus brazos. Cerberumon se preparaba para volver a atacar, hasta que una pequeña bola de fuego color roja fue lanzada a la cara del digimon oscuro y lo lastimo.

— ¡Maldición! – Cerberumon se trataba de limpiar por el daño en sus ojos - ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que se atrevió a lanzarme fuego?!

— Valla que eres un perro tonto – se escuchó la voz de Impmon que aterrizo delante de Gatomon - ¿Estas bien, "Angie"?

— ¡No me digas así! – dijo Gatomon con enojo - ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!

— Pues tratando de ayudarte, pero parece que no lo necesitas – dijo Impmon con burla

— ¡Voy a acabar con ambos! – dijo Cerberumon con enojo - **¡Puerta Infernal!**

— **¡Misiles de Plasma!** – desde el bosque, varios misiles salieron disparados hacia el digimon oscuro, acabando con el rápidamente - ¡Valla! Qué bueno que llegue justo a tiempo

En frente de los dos digimon apareció un digimon con armadura dorada y piel azul. Este saludo a los pequeños, pero Gatomon lo reconoció muy feliz.

— ¡Eres Magnamon, de los caballeros de la realeza! – dijo Gatomon muy feliz – Eres conocido como el "Caballero del brillo Milagroso" ¡Eres increíble!

— No lo soy pequeña Gatomon – dijo el digimon un poco apenado – solo hago mi parte como un miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza

— Eres muy fuerte por lo que vi – dijo Impmon un poco impresionado

— Tú debes ser el Beelzemon que esta al cuidado de la señorita Ophanimon – dijo Magnamon mientras le estrechaba su mano – es un gusto conocerte

— Cla-claro – el pequeño digimon estaba un poco nervioso

— Creo que te llamare "Belzi" – dijo Magnamon con una risita que le siguió Gatomon

— ¡No me digas así!

— Bueno, gracias por salvarnos Magnamon – dijo Gatomon de forma respetuosa

— Al que debes darle las gracias es a Impmon, porque él fue el primero en llegar a rescatarte – esto ruborizo a los dos digimon que no supieron cómo reaccionar – en fin, volvamos al castillo. La señorita Ophanimon debe estar preocupada

Al llegar al castillo, Ophanimon reprendió un poco a su hija por salir del castillo y alejarse mucho, pero después comprendió que no podía protegerla por siempre, así que decidió decirles la razón de la visita de Magnamon. El digimon dorado se encargaría de entrenar a los hijos de los ángeles para enfrentar la amenaza desconocida que seguía atacando el digimundo. Los tres pequeños hijos e Impmon estaban muy animados para entrenar. 6 meses después, los cuatro pequeños digimon habían progresado mucho bajo la tutela de Magnamon y ocasionalmente de su compañero Gallatmon, pero había un pequeño problema. De los cuatro, Beelzemon tenía problemas con su digievolución, pues no era capaz de mantenerla mucho tiempo, haciendo que se agotara rápidamente y que fuera puesto en peligro si se enfrentaban en un combate real. Un día, las cosas se pusieron muy tensas en el castillo. Al lugar llegaban Magnamon y Gallatmon con Seraphimon muy herido y con Lopmon llorando con mucho dolor. Al parecer, habían descubierto la identidad de los atacantes: Barbamon, Daemon y Lilithmon, los cuales estaban reuniendo las llaves de los ángeles para revivir a su líder, Lucemon. Y durante esa batalla, Cherubimon había sido derrotado y su digihuevo fue destruido, junto con otros caballeros de la realeza y los guerreros de los Digi Spirits, los cuales perdieron sus poderes.

Esta noticia impacto mucho a Beelzemon y Angewomon que no creían que esto fuera a pasar, en especial el primero, pues estaba consiente que el pertenecía a ese grupo, pero él no deseaba unírseles. Esa noche, Beelzemon miraba hacia el bosque desde un balcón del castillo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Por más que intentara, no lograba mantener su digievolución cuando necesitaba luchar, solo para estar quieto, lo cual lo frustraba. En eso, Angewomon llego a su lado con algo en sus manos.

— Belzi, te traje un regalo – dijo la chica digimon con un poco de nervios

— Gracias Angie, pero dudo que un regalo pueda animarme – dijo el digimon sin mirarla

— Estoy segura que este regalo si te gustara

La chica se puso a su lado y le entrego un estuche metálico. Al abrirlo, vio con sorpresa sus dos armas reconstruidas y sobre ellas, el pañuelo rosa que ella había usado para curarlo. El digimon las tomo con sorpresa y luego las guardo para tomar el pañuelo color rosa.

— Hable con un digimon miembro de los Doce Olímpicos – dijo la chica mientras tomaba el pañuelo y lo ataba en el brazo donde antes estaba la herida – espero que con esto te animes un poco Belzi

— Gracias – respondió Beelzemon con una sonrisa – prometo usarlas solo para eliminar a los que amenacen a tu madre y al digimundo

— Yo confió en ti, Belzi – Angewomon se acercó al digimon y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después irse

Este gesto dejo muy ruborizado a Beelzemon, pero después, sintió un gran alivio en su corazón. Se sentía, aceptado. Después de eso, pasaron 2 años. En ese tiempo, solo quedaban 2 Caballeros de la Realeza con vida y Ophanimon, los cuales se resguardaban en su castillo. Se había confirmado que ahora eran 5 Digimon del grupo de los Señores Demoniacos y buscaban la llave de Ophanimon. Un día, Gatomon buscaba a su madre para pedirle ir al frente y pelear con uno de los Señores Demoniacos. Antes de entrar a la habitación de su madre, escucho como alguien gritaba y reconoció la voz de Impmon.

— ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo mantener mi digi evolución?! – grito Impmon con enojo

— Ya te lo dije – dijo Ophanimon con mucha calma – tus energías no están estables. Hay confusión en tu corazón. Debes buscar la paz dentro de ti

— ¡¿Y cómo sé que eso es verdad?! – dijo Impmon golpeando el suelo con rabia - ¡¿Cómo sé que no eres tu quien está bloqueando mis poderes?!

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Porque soy un digimon maligno. Miembro de los Señores Demoniacos. Tal vez bloqueas mis poderes para que no me una a ellos

— Eso no es verdad – Ophanimon se puso de rodillas para poner una mano sobre su cabeza – tu eres libre de ser quien eres. No tienes que ser un digimon maligno solo porque así te ven los demás. Tú decides quien quiere ser

— Yo quiero digievolucionar, para poder luchar – dijo Impmon saliendo del lugar con enojo

— Solo recuerda que siempre te apoyare en la decisión que tomes

Impmon salió furioso de la habitación y después Gatomon lo siguió un poco preocupada.

— Tal vez mi madre tenga razón Belzi… - Gatomon intento detenerlo, pero él la alejo bruscamente

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Estoy harto de que me vean como alguien débil! – Impmon se mostraba molesto, pero a la vez muy frustrado - ¡Yo solo quiero volver a ser fuerte!

Sin decir más, el digimon salió corriendo, dejando a Gatomon muy triste y preocupada. Después de ese suceso, paso un mes donde Impmon había desaparecido. Y de repente, ocurrió algo que marcaría por siempre la vida de Gatomon. El castillo de Ophanimon fue atacado por los digimon malignos, los cuales eran liderados por Barbamon. Pero les resultaba imposible de creer, pues la zona era protegida por un sello de la digimon ángel y solo los de su confianza conocían el punto débil de ese sello. Magnamon y Gallatmon se llevaron una terrible sorpresa al ver que Barbamon iba acompañado de Beelzemon, el cual parecía totalmente enloquecido con el poder. Sin dar tiempo a razonar, los Caballeros fueron atacados por el ejército de la oscuridad y poco a poco cayeron debilitados. Angewomon y sus amigos se encontraban en otra zona del castillo luchando hasta que Lilithmon apareció y los debilito aún más. Al verse muy débiles, corrieron a la sala del trono de Ophanimon, donde ella hablaba con los Caballeros de la Realeza restantes y estaban planeando el escape. En ese momento, Gatomon se enteró de la traición de Beelzemon, lo cual termino por herirla.

— Señorita Ophanimon, debemos irnos – dijo Magnamon muy desesperado – pronto vendrán por ustedes

— Necesito distraerlos – dijo la digimon ángel de forma tranquila – Magnamon, necesito que te quedes conmigo. Gallatmon, llévate a mi hija y a sus amigos al Santuario de las Bestias Sagradas

— Como ordene señorita… - Gallatmon se preparaba para irse, pero Gatomon se alteró por eso

— ¡No pienso abandonarte Madre! – Gatomon corrió a los brazos de su madre - ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Beelzemon, el…!

— Mi pequeña – Ophanimon le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña digimon, para que después apareciera un anillo dorado en la cola de Gatomon – lo que hizo Beelzemon no es un acto hecho con el corazón

— Pero madre…

— Gatomon, eres mi pequeña y siempre te amare. Pero prométeme que sin importar lo que pase después de este día, no debes dejar que la oscuridad en tu corazón te domine. Cuídate mucho y siempre lucha por el digimundo. Gallatmon, llévatelos

— Como ordene señorita – dijo el caballero con capa y cargo a Gatomon mientras Patamon y Lopmon subían a sus hombros

Gallatmon salió corriendo, pero en eso se escuchan varias explosiones y sonidos de una batalla. Gatomon baja con fuerza de los brazo de Gallatmon y volvió a la habitación donde estaba su madre. Pero desde lejos ve como su madre esta de rodillas siendo apuntada en la cabeza por el arma de Beelzemon, mientras Magnamon está a su lado un poco herido. Gatomon planea lanzarse al ataque, pero Gallatmon la levanta para empezar el escape. Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que la pequeña digimon viera a su madre sonreír con mucha tranquilidad. Al salir del castillo, escuchan con mucho dolor un disparo de arma, seguido de una gran explosión que destruye el techo del castillo y en un pilar de luz, aparece el digihuevo de Ophanimon, el cual desaparece para siempre y nunca volver. Unas horas después, Gallatmon se encuentra siendo atendido por las Bestias Sagradas mientras Patamon y Lopmon tratan de consolar a su amiga. En eso, llega Magnamon, el cual sobrevivió al ataque, pero cuando Gatomon se acerca a él, este le muestra el collar que pertenecía a su madre, lo cual hace que la digimon llore con mucho dolor e ira.

El tiempo pasa, llegando a cumplirse 10 años desde que Lucemon había sido destruido, pero los recientes ataques de Los Señores Demoniacos poco a poco eliminan toda esperanza en el digimundo. Ese día, Magnamon y Gallatmon deben partir, pues las Bestias Sagradas les han asignado su última misión: encontrar el Templo de los Caballeros Legendarios y mandar los brazaletes legendarios al mundo real para pedir ayuda. Gatomon, Patamon y Lopmon saben que puede ser la última vez que vean a los Caballeros, así que se despiden con mucho cariño y dolor.

— Gatomon, quiero hacerte una promesa – dijo Magnamon mirando a la pequeña digimon mientras apretaba el collar de Ophanimon en su cuello – en la vida y en la muerte, te prometo traer Justicia por la muerte de la señorita Ophanimon. No descansare hasta cumplir esa promesa

— Gracias Magnamon – dijo Gatomon un poco triste – yo sé que podrás cumplir esa promesa. Por favor, acaba con Beelzemon

— Hare justicia, te lo prometo

Y sin más, Magnamon y Gallatmon salen a cumplir su última misión. Una misión que les costara la vida y permitiría el renacer de una nueva leyenda. La leyenda de los Caballeros Legendarios.

 **Flashback Fin**

Angewomon estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al Valle de los Huesos. Estaba por decir algo, cuando alguien decide deshacer el incómodo silencio, con algo mucho más incómodo.

— ¡Oigan! – grito Marian muy enojada mientras señalaba a Aiko al lado de Javier - ¡¿Soy la única que piensa que esta chica no debería estar aquí?!

— ¿Pero porque no? – dijo Antylamon un poco extrañada – digo, ella dijo ser la novia de Javier, así que no veo ningún problema si el la trajo

— ¡No me refiero a eso! – Marian se enojó más por lo dicho - ¡Ella es una extraña! ¡No la conocemos! Además, ¡¿Cómo sabemos que no es una espía de nuestros enemigos?!

— En eso tiene razón – dijo Hanzo con malicia – Arukenimon tenía la habilidad de convertirse en humana ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un digimon disfrazado?

— ¡Al fin alguien me apoya! – dijo Marian un poco más aliviada

— Les juro que soy 100% humana, de veras – dijo Aiko imitando la postura de uno de sus personajes de anime favorito

— Yo le creo – dijo Oziel a su lado – no se ve que tenga malas intenciones. Además son novios, deben tenerse mucha confianza y eso es bueno

— Oziel tiene razón – dijo Serena tratando de llamar la atención de su líder – además, se ve que es muy lista si ayudo a Javier a planear una estrategia contra Machinedramon

— A mí me da igual – dijo Hope poniéndose al lado de Aiko – además, ya necesitaba otra chica en el grupo, porque las que hay no son divertidas

— ¡Oye! – dijeron Antylamon, Angewomon, Serena y Marian - ¡Si somos divertidas!

— Antylamon tu eres una nerd, Serena eres un caso, Angewomon es una amargada y Marian es muy chica para hablar de temas de adultos – dijo Hope enlistando todo sobre las chicas

— ¡Qué mala! – dijeron las mencionadas muy deprimidas

— Creo que tu insignia debería ser Sinceridad en vez de respeto – dijo Hanzo con burla, mientras recibía un zape por parte de Hope - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— Chicos tranquilos – dijo Javier poniéndose al lado de su novia – mi "Perlita" es muy especial para mí y sé que podrá ayudarnos en las futuras batallas

— Si Javier lo dice debe ser verdad – dijo Angemon dándole su apoyo – digo, tener una novia es un gran paso. Bueno eso me han dicho

— Tener una novia no te hace más hombre – dijo Hanzo con arrogancia

— Para tu información Hanzo, mi amado Javier es todo un hombre – dijo Aiko pegándose al brazo de su novio – y eso me lo demostró anoche en mi departamento

— ¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?! – fue la reacción de todos al escuchar eso

— ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Hope mientras se deprimía – yo solo conseguí un beso robado de Oziel…

— Me siento inferior – dijo Serena muy nerviosa

— Maldito suertudo – dijo Hanzo con muchos celos al sentir su orgullo totalmente golpeado

— Javier – Oziel puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras levantaba su pulgar derecho y lloraba con lágrimas de anime – eres mi héroe

— Gracias por tu apoyo – dijo Javier imitando la postura de Oziel, pero después sintió un escalofrió en su espalda

— Her-ma-nooooooo – Marian estaba cubierta por un aura asesina en todo su cuerpo - ¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor! ¡Voy a matarte!

— Ya valió…

Marian estaba dispuesta a golpear a su hermano, pero Aiko se pone frente a Javier y mira a la chiquilla con una sonrisa muy extraña.

— Marian – dijo Aiko mientras le mostraba una dulce, pero siniestra sonrisa – no te atrevas a tocar a mi querido novio. Por favor

— … - Marian se asustó de muerte mientras corría a esconderse detrás de Hope – por favor protégeme de ella que da miedo

— Valla, ¿Cómo le hiciste para detenerla – dijo Javier muy impresionado mientras Oziel se asustaba por lo que vio

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije de unos pequeños sobrinitos que cuido de vez en cuando? – Javier asintió al recordar una plática con su novia sobre eso – además, trabajo atendiendo a adolescentes hambrientos. Necesitas saber cómo ganarse su respeto a base de autoridad

— Pues yo ya soy todo tuyo cuando quieras

— Eso me gusta – dijo Aiko un poco ruborizada

— _Maldito suertudo_ – pensaron Oziel, Hope y Serena

— _Debo conseguirme una novia de inmediato ¿Pero cómo_? – pensó Hanzo muy celoso

— Cambia de actitud – dijo Javier caminando al lado de Hanzo junto a Aiko – porque siendo un amargado no lograras nada

— ¡¿Cómo diablos supiste…?! – el chico se puso nervioso por como adivinaron sus pensamientos

— Magia de sirenas – dijeron la parejita con burla

— Eso no tiene sentido…

— ¡Magia de Sirena y punto! – dijeron la pareja de nuevo ya un poco más alejados

— ¡Oye un momento! – dijo Serena recobrando la razón - ¡¿Cómo está eso de que besaste a Oziel?!

— Mejor continuamos – dijo Hope caminando muy nerviosa junto a Marian que no se despegaba de ella por miedo

— Opino igual – dijo Oziel muy nervioso por lo mismo

— ¡Respondan mi pregunta! – dijo Serena persiguiendo a los chicos

— Los humanos son raros – dijo Angewomon mientras sus compañeros asentían dándole la razón

Mientras tanto, al final del Valle de los Huesos, se alzaba el Palacio de Beelzemon. En una gran sala, donde se apreciaban varias armas de fuego y a un lado la motocicleta Behemot, Beelzemon se encontraba mirando sus armas mientras tenia recuerdos de cuando las recibió por parte de Angewomon. Además, miraba el pañuelo rosa en su brazo y las palabras de Ophanimon se repetían en su cabeza como si de un eco interminable se tratara: _"Siempre te apoyare en la decisión que tomes"._ Con rabia, dio una gran patada en el asiento donde estaba y fue lanzada hacia una pared para destruirse. En eso, entra Reapermon a la sala mientras un holograma de Barbamon aparece en medio de la habitación.

— Los humanos se dirigen a tu templo Beelzemon – dijo Barbamon mientras acariciaba su larga barba – debes impedir que destruyan tu recinto, pues es lo que bloquea el acceso al "Reino de los Chessmon" los cuales tienen el acceso a los Doce Olímpicos

— No tienes que repetírmelo – dijo el digimon oscuro con enojo – me encargare de esos humanos y de Gatomon de una vez por todas

— Necesitamos a Gatomon con vida, para obtener información sobre la llave de Ophanimon – continuo Barbamon, ahora viendo a Reapermon – tu encárgate de capturar a la pequeña humana que acompaña a Javier y a la chica de la Familia de la Sangre

— Yo podría capturar a la chica, pero necesito que alguien me apoye para llevarse a la niña – dijo Reapermon – aunque si aumentaras mi paga…

— Enviare a Diaboromon junto con Arukenimon y Mummymon – dijo Barbamon con cierto enojo

— Como digas – Reapermon acepto el trato

— No debes fallar Beelzemon. Pronto, Lucemon volverá a la vida

— Como si eso me importara realmente – dijo Beelzemon desactivando el holograma

— ¿Los esperaremos o…? – Reapermon ve con duda a Beelzemon cuando este sube a su motocicleta

— No esperare como tonto a que ellos lleguen. Los buscare y me encargare de ellos de una vez por todas

Sin dar oportunidad a más explicación, Beelzemon salió a gran velocidad de su Palacio y tomo rumbo al Valle de los Huesos. Solo sentía ira, enojo, estaba ansioso por terminar de una vez por todas con su tormento. Regresando al camino de los elegidos, los chicos y Angemon caminaban al frente vigilando bien la zona, aunque el más concentrado o bloqueado era Oziel, el cual parecía haber retomado su actitud negativa, mientras que las chicas, junto a Angewomon y Antylamon se quedaban un poco atrás.

— Así que, tienes tu propio puesto de comida en el Instituto donde estudian Javier y Hanzo – dijo Hope un poco curiosa – eso explica cómo se conocen Javier y tu

— Así es – dijo Aiko sonriendo de forma melancólica – él es muy divertido, me anima y apoya. Además de que tenemos los mismos gustos y de vez en cuando salimos a pasear los dos después de sus clases o me acompaña a mi departamento al terminar el trabajo

— La próxima vez que mi hermano diga que se quedara tarde en el instituto cerrare la puerta del departamento para que no salga – dijo Marian con enojo

— Ya supéralo – dijo Hope con malicia – o acaso estas enamorada de tu hermano ¿eh?

— ¡No! Bueno, lo quiero mucho, pero…. ¡Aaarrrggghhh! – Marian se estiraba el cabello por la frustración

— Así me siento yo con Hanzo – dijo Antylamon con pesar

— Eso es raro – dijo Angewomon un poco extrañada

— Como sea, yo lo quiero mucho – dijo Aiko de forma soñadora – ustedes deberían buscarse un novio

— No gracias – dijo Hope – no estoy interesada por el momento

— Yo… no sé si tendré otra oportunidad – dijo Serena muy triste

— A ver, vamos a arreglar este problema de una vez – dijo Hope poniéndose al lado de Serena – tu problema es que no te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Oziel a tiempo

— Javier me conto un poco sobre eso – dijo Aiko – pero fue demasiado obvio ¿no?

— De hecho, si lo fue – dijo Marian – se veía a kilómetros que Oziel quería algo contigo

— No me di cuenta, creo que me fije en la persona equivocada – dijo Serena con pesar

— Amiga, te fijaste en el peor sujeto de todos – dijo Hope

En eso, Hanzo estornuda, sabiendo que hablaban de él, pero por la lejanía no entendía bien la conversación.

— Pero, ¿Qué debo hacer? Oziel no me dirige la palabra desde hace tiempo, y yo no sé…

— Primero que nada, deja de hacerte la víctima, porque ese sería Oziel quien sufrió mucho por protegerte – dijo Hope

— Lo que debes hacer es armarte de valor y hablar con el – dijo Aiko siguiendo la conversación de Hope – piensa bien lo que vas a decirle, discúlpate y aclara tus sentimientos

— Dinos, ¿Qué sientes ahora por Oziel? – dijo Marian

— Pues… yo lo quiero mucho… el en verdad me gusta – dijo la peli miel muy segura de sus palabras – y quiero pedirle que sea mi novio ¡Lo hare ahora mismo!

— Tranquila, debe ser algo privado – dijo Hope deteniendo a la chica – ya buscaremos un momento para ustedes…

— ¡Chicas, vengan rápido! – la voz de Oziel alarmo a las chicas

Al llegar al frente, vieron como el camino se dividía en tres senderos recubiertos por segmentos rocosos y árboles secos donde se sentía un frio muy extraño. Muy a lo lejos, se apreciaba un gran Palacio, el cual era el de Beelzemon.

— No sabemos si algún camino es falso o los tres llevan al mismo destino – dijo Angemon

— Deberíamos ahorrarnos el tiempo e ir volando. A no, espera uno de nosotros… ¡Auch! – Hanzo fue callado de nuevo por un zape de Hope

— Ya hiciste ese chiste antes y sigue sin ser gracioso – dijo Hope – supongo que debemos separarnos en tres equipos

— No debemos confiarnos – dijo Oziel – lo mejor será ir con preocupación y prepararse a digi evolucionar si la situación lo amerita

— Suena a un buen plan – continuo Javier – pero evitemos confrontar a un enemigo peligroso si es necesario. Ahora sobre los grupos…

— ¡Yo voy con mi hermano! – dijo Marian pegándose rápido al brazo de su hermano – que Aiko valla con otra persona

— No lo creo – dijo Hope – Serena tu ve con Oziel y Angewomon

— Pero yo… - Oziel no pudo protestar cuando vio como todos señalaban hacia el camino, luego soltó un suspiro de enojo y derrota – genial

Oziel empezó a caminar un poco rápido por el camino del centro seguido un poco de cerca por Angewomon. Serena se preparaba para seguirle, pero Hope la detuvo y le susurró al oído: _"Recuerda, piensa y di las palabras correctas"_. En eso, el resto se quedó en espera de separarse.

— Entonces, iré con Angemon, Marian y Aiko – dijo Javier tomando la mano de su novia – vámonos

— Yo te sigo amor – dijo la chica mayor caminando muy pegadita al chico

— ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen atrás! – Marian corrió detrás de ellos mientras Angemon los seguía

— Eso nos deja a nosotros tres – dijo Antylamon empezando a caminar por la ruta de la derecha

— Ya que – dijo Hanzo resignado – espero que no vayas a aprovecharte de la situación

— Eso quisieras tonto – dijo Hope caminando con enojo mientras pensaba en lo que hacía – _Lo hago para apoyar a Serena…. Que tonta soy_

Dio unos pasos y se fijó en el camino por el que Oziel y Serena se fueron. Lo que sus compañeros no notaron en la chica es que el color de sus ojos cambio y hablo con una voz más profunda y madura.

— Los humanos pueden llegar a ser muy tontos en esas cosas, me da pena por quien tomo el lugar de Lady Magnamon y por Magnamon – hablo la chica con su voz de digimon – no se dan respeto y no hacen nada por conseguirlo

— ¡Hey loca! ¿Vas a estar allí todo el día o es que quieres...? – Hanzo no continuo ya que una de las zapatillas de Hope fue a su cara

— Vamos Antylamon deja al señor amabilidad atrás para que nos cuide las espaldas – dijo la chica con un tic en la ceja

Javier y su grupo caminaban por un camino lleno de árboles secos y lo que parecían esqueletos de digimon muertos hace tiempo, sin darse cuenta que un grupo de huesos se movían solos. Llegaron a una gran zona donde se apreciaba un camino visible hacia el palacio de Beelzemon.

— Esto fue muy fácil – dijo Marian entre lo nerviosa y animada – no había porque preocuparnos

— Nunca digas eso – dijo Aiko revisando uno de los mangas que llevaba en una pequeña mochila – cuando dicen eso en un manga, siempre pasa algo malo

— Eso no es real – dijo la pequeña con arrogancia – nada malo… pasara

De repente, un gran estruendo se escuchó en frente de ellos. Del suelo, salió una inmensa mano huesuda que se apoyó en el suelo para salir por completo, mostrando a un inmenso y terrible digimon.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **SkullGreymon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon fue en antaño un ser que solo deseaba luchar, llegando a mantener ese desenfrenado espíritu de lucha incluso después de la muerte, quedando solo en los huesos. No conoce la piedad ni el control, pues al ver a un oponente, no descansara hasta verlo hecho polvo. Su técnica especial es: Disparo Oscuro**

— De acuerdo, ahora si te creo – dijo Marian muy asustada

— ¡Quédense atrás! – dijo Javier sacando su tarjeta – **Pase Legendario Acceso Digi Insignia Digimon a: Negas Magnamon: El caballero Loco de la Paz**

— ¡Que increíble te vez amor! – grito Aiko muy impresionada con corazones en sus ojos

— ¡Oye, solo yo puedo alagar a mi hermano! – dijo Marian muy enojada

— **Angemon ultra digimon a: MagnaAngemon** – el digimon ángel también se transformó para luchar - ¡Acabemos con el!

— ¡Hora de patear su huesudo trasero! – dijo Negas con mucha arrogancia – observen esto chicas, así se derrota a un…. ¡Monstruo!

Negas fue atrapado por SkullGreymon, peor no parecía hacerle mucho daño. MagnaAngemon utilizo su espada para detenerlo y hacer que soltara al caballero digimon. Mientras tanto, Hanzo, Hope y Antylamon caminaban por un camino que fue cubierto por una neblina muy densa. En el camino se apreciaban varias lapidas y tumbas con algunas cruces. En eso, Hope siente como alguien toca su trasero, poniéndola muy enojada.

— Hanzo, te lo advierto – dijo la chica con enojo - ¡Si vuelves a tocarme el trasero, te arrancare las manos!

— En primera, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte – dijo el chico con burla – y en segunda, yo estoy alejado de ti, ¿Cómo lo habría hecho?

— No sé, pero no creo que Antylamon lo hiciera…

— De hecho fui yo – un digimon apareció detrás de ellos

— A bien, pues aclaren eso desde antes y… ¡Un Fantasma!

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Bakemon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon de apariencia sencilla pero tenebrosa, puede llegar a ser peligroso cuando están en grupo. Son capaces de interactuar con otros digimon oscuros, pero siempre obedece a quienes son superiores a él. Son cobardes ante cosas religiosas. Su técnica especial es la "Garra Tenebrosa"**

— Vamos a digievolucionar – dijo Hanzo sacando su tarjeta – **Pase Legendario Acceso Digi insignia digimon a: Maligmon, El Caballero de la Oscuridad**

— ¡Malditos Fantasmas! – Hope saco su tarjeta – **Pase Legendario Acceso Digi Insignia digimon a: Lady Myotismon, La Doncella Demonio del Respeto**

— Son demasiados – dijo Antylamon al verse rodeada por tantos Bakemon – será mejor…

— ¡Esperen! – un Bakemon se puso al frente a los demás mientras miraba a la doncella - ¡Es ella! ¡Ha regresado nuestra salvadora!

— ¡Hurra! ¡Qué bien! – todos los Bakemon empezaron a celebrar con mucha alegría

— ¿Soy yo, o esto es muy extraño? – dijo la doncella un poco confundida

— Creo que tienes admiradores – dijo Maligmon

— Mi Lady, permítame explicarle – hablo un Bakemon con su cuerpo un poco más maltratado – hace muchos años, usted en otra vida nos liberó de la tiranía de La Familia de la Sangre. Aunque hubo algunos de nosotros que no lograron escapar, pero todos los Bakemon somos leales a usted solamente

— Pues no sé qué decir – dijo la doncella un poco nerviosa – no fue nada, creo

— Descuide – hablo el digimon – como una forma de agradecerle, le serviremos eternamente. ¡Ven aquí pequeña!

De entre la multitud de digimon, salió una pequeña Bakemon que llevaba un moño morado en su cabeza, tenía pestañas de chica y su cuerpo manta estaba más limpio.

— Esta pequeña Bakemon es una prodigio en nuestro grupo – hablo en Bakemon líder – estamos seguros que a su lado se volverá muy fuerte y podrá ayudarle

— No lo sé – dijo la doncella con duda

— ¡Oye! No deberías ser muy exigente – dijo la digimon fantasma con enojo – ya dijeron que te serviré, pero yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, así que aceptas o aceptas

— … es perfectamente igual a tu – dijo Maligmon con burla

— Creo que se complementan – dijo Antylamon

— Bien, bienvenida al grupo – dijo Lady Myotismon dándole la mano a la digimon – ahora, ¿pueden guiarnos al Palacio de Beelzemon?

— ¡Por supuesto! – dijeron los Bakemon en coro

El grupo de guerreros empezó a caminar por la senda que los Bakemon les mostraban mientras la nueva digimon acompañante trataba de conocer a la que sería su nueva amiga. Mientras tanto, en el grupo de Oziel, Serena y Angewomon, las cosas seguían igual de tensas. Serena analizaba bien las palabras que quería decir, pero tenía que hacerlo ya. En eso, ve como Angewomon le hace una seña de que lo haga ya, así que la chica camina para alcanzar a su líder.

— Oziel, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo la chica con cierto miedo

— … te escucho – el chico se detuvo en su caminar

— Yo… quería disculparme. Por cómo te he tratado en todo este tiempo. Te hice daño y te lastime

— No te preocupes Serena, te perdono – dijo el chico de forma seria mientras pretendía seguir su camino

— Yo sé que sigues enojado – dijo la chica tomando su mano – pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tienes un gran corazón y que no guardarías rencor a nadie

— Aun así duele…

— Yo sé que hice mal, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad te quiero mucho. Y que me arrepiento por no darme cuenta antes

— …¿De verdad? – las palabras de Serena cautivaron al chico que empezó a sentir un gran alivio en su corazón

— Así es. En verdad que necesitaba decírtelo. Solo así lograría sentirme mejor de nuevo

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Oziel reacciono al escuchar esas palabras

— Es que… me sentía muy mal y creí que…

— Creíste que al decirme eso, te perdonaría y tu volverías a sentirte mejor al mentirme

— ¡Si!... ¡No espera! ¡No quise decir…! – Serena se asustó mucho cuando Oziel soltó la mano de la chica de forma brusca

— En verdad que soy un gran tonto – dijo Oziel mientras soltaba una risa llena de ironía para después apretar los puños con mucha rabia – cometí un gran error contigo

— ¡No, claro que no!

— ¡Claro que lo fue! Desde el primer momento en que te conocí, solo he estado sufriendo. He sido un buen amigo, un buen vecino, he dado mi vida por ti desde el momento en que traje al digimundo ¡Y solo he conseguido salir lastimado, tanto física como emocionalmente!

— ¡No Oziel! ¡Yo no quería… lastimarte! – Serena empezó a llorar por lo que decía el chico - ¡Yo no sabía que tu…!

— Pues ahora ya lo sabes ¡Yo te amaba! Pero ahora ya no siento nada por ti – Oziel miro de frente a Serena, pero sus ojos eran rojos – maldigo el momento en que te conocí

— Oziel…

Oziel continúo con su camino dejando a Serena totalmente destrozada. Angewomon que se mantuvo fuera de la conversación, escucho todo con miedo. Cuando iba a tratar de arreglar las cosas, un disparo se escuchó en el aire. Al mirar al frente, los tres se encontraron a Beelzemon mirándolos con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras montaba su motocicleta.

— Beelzemon – dijo Oziel con rabia

— Me canse de esperarlos, así que vamos a terminar con esta estúpida pelea de una vez por todas – Beelzemon guardo sus armas y salió en su vehículo con rumbo a su palacio

— ¡Detente! – al instante Oziel se transformó en Magnamon y salió corriendo detrás de Beelzemon

— ¡Debemos seguirlos! – Angewomon se disponía a seguir, pero Serena no se movía - ¡Reacciona!

Angewomon le dio una bofetada a la chica, la cual despertó de su trance, pero aún seguía muy alterada. Se transformó en Lady Magnamon y activo su comunicador.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos problemas! – dijo la doncella muy alterada - ¡Beelzemon apareció y Magnamon fue tras el! ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda!

— ¡Vamos para allá! – dijo Lady Myotismon desde su comunicador mientras dejaban atrás a los Bakemon que se despedían

— ¡Vamos volando…! no literalmente – dijo Negas desde su comunicador mientras pisoteaba con fuerza los huesos de SkullGreymon

Los dos grupos empezaron a correr hacia el Palacio de Beelzemon. Lady Magnamon y Angewomon llegaron al lugar, el cual era un amplio espacio desierto sin nada alrededor más que algunas rocas enormes y al fondo se veia el gran castillo. En el lugar estaba Beelzemon de pie mientras Magnamon ya estaba listo para la pelea. En eso, llegaron los demás, pero cuando se disponían a apoyar a su líder, un disparo de energía detuvo sus pasos y desde las alturas descendió Reapermon.

— ¡Tú de nuevo! – grito Lady Myotismon con enojo - ¡Mejor quítate del camino estorbo!

— No es nada personal "princesa" – Reapermon levanto su cañón en dirección a los caballeros – solo son negocios

Mientras tanto, Magnamon, Lady Magnamon y Angewomon se encontraban en frente a Beelzemon listos para el combate.

— Esto termina aquí "Angi" – dijo el digimon maligno sacando sus armas – pronto me desharé de toda la molestia que me causaron tú y tu familia

— ¡¿Esa es tu excusa?! ¡¿Mi familia y yo fuimos solo una molestia para ti?! – Angewomon empezó a desprender un aura oscura en todo su cuerpo

— Así es, ¡Ahora me encargare de ustedes! ¡Pronto les probare que mi poder es superior al de cualquier otro!

— ¡Eres un maldito! – Magnamon grito con mucha ira - ¡No permitiré que sigas burlándote de los demás!

 **¡Me asegurare de acabar contigo para siempre…!**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Hola, soy Angemon. Una dura batalla se cierne sobre nosotros. El odio ha cegado a Magnamon y a Angewomon por completo y un suceso trágico despertara la oscuridad de nuestro líder. Algo terrible esta por suceder. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Venganza vs Justicia parte 1: El dolor de SkullDraco Magnamon" ¡Guerreros Legendarios Unidos! Me encargare personalmente de hacer razonar a Beelzemon. Nos veremos pronto**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Javier Pozos**

 **Edad: 22**

 **Estatus: Estudiante de Medicina (Campo de la Medicina Neurológica)**

 **Comida Favorita: Comida chatarra y casera (en especial la que hace su novia)**

 **Personalidad: Sereno, divertido, analista (Personalidad Virus Negas: Atrevido, altanero e impulsivo)**

 **Debilidad / Miedos: Marian, Aiko, Perversión (supuestamente oculta) / Soledad**

 **Insignia: Paz / Locura**

 **Descripción: Javier Pozos es la prueba viviente de que la vida siempre tiene sus altas y bajas impredecibles. Bendecido con una hermosa familia y recibiendo el cariño de sus padres, se creó una actitud positiva ante la vida, y eso aumento cuando se integró la pequeña Marian. Cuando ella había olvidado el dolor de la pérdida de su familia, el destino fue cruel con Javier, quien tuvo que sufrir el mismo dolor que su hermana. Desde ese momento, él tuvo que madurar por ella, reprimiendo su antiguo ser para que su hermana gozara de la felicidad que tanto necesitaba. A pesar de haber sido engañado por Barbamon, el virus Negas se convirtió en la forma perfecta de liberar la personalidad de Javier que hace tiempo había sido reprimida. A pesar de que puede ser un poco "libre" en su nueva forma de ser, su misión sigue siendo la misma, proteger y ayudar a su hermana y sus amigos y ahora, a la chica que lo ama. Pero si en el camino se cruza alguien que amenace sus vida, ¡Enfrentara su poder y se arrepentirá de sus acciones!**

 **Relaciones con el equipo:**

 **Marian: Su hermana. Adoptada por su familia, ambos se volvieron inseparables y se quieren y apoyan el uno al otro. Aunque a ella le gusta aprovecharse de su hermano**

 **Oziel: Su mejor amigo y líder. A pesar de que de vez en cuando le juega bromas, se entienden el uno al otro. Gracias a él, es parte del equipo**

 **Aiko: Su novia y amada "Perla", su nueva razón para vivir y seguir adelante. Comparten el mismo gusto por el anime, manga y se complementan el uno al otro. La edad es lo de menos en su relación**

 **Patamon: El pequeño digimon se ha encariñado con él, en especial porque le gusta reírse de las bromas y chistes de Javier. Es su compañero fiel en la vida y en las batallas**

 **Gatomon y Lopmon: A pesar de que es poco el tiempo que comparte con ellas, solo puede verlas como buenas amigas. Sin embargo, sabe que Gatomon es muy cruel y que Lopmon es muy fiel a Hanzo**

 **Hanzo: Rival de peleas. La actitud de los dos choca más de una vez. Sin embargo, Hanzo ha reconocido que el poder de Javier es mucho, desea superarlo a como dé lugar**

 **Hope: Compañera de bromas hacia Oziel. Aunque Hope sabe que Javier es un pervertido con ella, siempre encuentran la forma de llevarse bien a pesar de todo. Aunque siempre tenga la vista puesta en sus pechos. Claro, eso cambia con Aiko, ya que la supera y por mucho**

 **Serena: Compañera de batalla. A pesar de como Oziel la protege, sabe que ella necesita cambiar su forma de ser con los demás. Solo por su actitud, Javier no tiene interés en su físico**

 **Personalidad del Virus Negas: ¿? Al parecer, coexisten en equilibrio, no hay más detalles sobre eso**


	11. 11 Justicia vs Venganza parte 1

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 11: "Justicia vs Venganza Parte 1: El Lamento de SkullDraco Magnamon"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Las nubes grises de la tormenta que estaba por caer en el campo de batalla eran el presagio de algo terrible. En medio del campo de batalla, justo afuera de la entrada del Palacio de Beelzemon, se encontraba su peligroso anfitrión con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras con sus armas apuntaba hacia sus enemigos frente a él. Magnamon estaba furioso por el deseo de pelear que lo consumía. Angewomon solo se preparaba para atacar y Lady Magnamon estaba detrás de ellos, pero no estaba concentrada. Su mente aún estaba perdida en los sucesos que le destrozaron el corazón momentos antes en el Valle de los Huesos. Incluso tenía problemas para mantener su transformación. Pero algo le impedía moverse, el miedo, la tristeza, la soledad. No quería fallarle a Oziel nunca más. Y si para eso debía luchar, lo haría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo sus cadenas hacia Beelzemon y lo atrapo. Entonces procedió a sacar su espada y dio un gran salto en el aire mientras caía a gran velocidad.

— **¡Guillotina Llameante!** – tan confiada estaba de su ataque, pero este fue detenido por la garra de Beelzemon sin ningún problema - ¡¿Qué?!

— Que patética eres – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio una poderosa patada en el estómago y la mando a volar, pero fue atrapada por Magnamon – si ese es tu poder, no desperdicies mi tiempo

— ¡Yo te demostrare poder! – Magnamon dejo en el suelo a su compañera y dio un gran salto mientras cargaba energía en sus brazos - **¡Doble Súper Misil de Plasma!**

Los poderosos misiles salieron disparados hacia Beelzemon. Haciendo un rápido movimientos los esquivo, pero al explotar en el suelo, soltaron muchos misiles pequeños que empezaron a perseguir a Beelzemon. La mayoría de los misiles impactaron en Beelzemon y lo desorientaron. Angewomon y Magnamon aprovecharon eso para atacar. La digimon ángel lanzo su **Flecha Celestial** mientras que el caballero lanzo su **Estocada de Plasma**. La flecha fue esquivada con un poco de dificultad pero la estocada golpeo a Beelzemon, pero este logro sostener la espada de Magnamon para después poner su otra mano sobre el filo y levantarlo para azotarlo contra el suelo, lastimando al caballero. Lady Magnamon volvió a levantarse, pero antes de siquiera intentar algo, Beelzemon le disparo con sus armas. La doncella apenas logro cubrirse con sus cadenas, pero el digimon oscuro se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella para un ataque directo. Angewomon uso su **Atmosfera Celestial** y ralentizo los movimientos de Beelzemon. No quedándole de otra, el digimon llamo a su motocicleta con un silbido y esta salió de su castillo a gran velocidad para hacer que Angewomon perdiera la concentración por tener que esquivar su ataque. Beelzemon dio un salto y monto su motocicleta y empezó a disparar mientras esta se conducía sola alrededor de sus enemigos. Magnamon se levantó con dolor en su espalda. Al ver la situación, decidió que lo mejor era usar el Acceso Bestia, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía activarlo.

— ¡¿Pero porque?! – dijo Magnamon con rabia - ¡¿Por qué no puedo digievolucionar?!

Desesperado, decidió hacer algo muy peligroso. Con un gran salto, logro subirse en la parte trasera de la motocicleta, dejando sorprendido a Beelzemon.

— ¡Bájate de mí motocicleta! – dijo el digimon con rabia - ¡No te quieras pasar de listo!

— ¡Dile adiós a ella! – Magnamon coloco sus brazos a los lados, mientras empezaba a brillar - **¡Jihat Extremo!**

— ¡Maldición…!

Un gran domo dorado empezó a salir del cuerpo de Magnamon, el cual desintegro la motocicleta de Beelzemon. Esta técnica dejo muy impresionada a las chicas presentes en la pelea. Cuando la técnica termino, Magnamon estaba jadeando con cansancio mientras caía de rodillas. Pero repentinamente, Beelzemon apareció desde el aire y cayó en frente del caballero. Había saltado antes de ser atrapado por la explosión. Sin darle oportunidad, Beelzemon lanzo una poderosa patada al rostro de Magnamon, logrando lanzarlo lejos, además de hacer aparecer grietas en la armadura. Lady Magnamon se asustó ante esta acción, pero ya no tenía mucha energía, pues su insignia no respondía. Angewomon enfureció y se lanzó a golpear a Beelzemon, pero este la detuvo sin ningún problema y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo caer de rodillas a la digimon ángel, la cual solo tosía y jadeaba con fuerza por el dolor del golpe. Magnamon se hallaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse, pero estaba muy adolorido.

Mientras tanto, un poco más retirado de la zona, Reapermon bloqueaba el paso al resto del equipo. Bakemon y Antylamon se quedaron al lado de Marian y Aiko para protegerlas por cualquier problema mientras que Maligmon, Negas Magnamon, Magna Angemon y Lady Myotismon se preparaban para luchar.

— ¡Apártate pedazo de hojalata! – dijo Negas con enojo - ¡Debemos luchar con alguien más importante!

— No deberías subestimar a tus enemigos "Ángel caído" – dijo Reapermon con burla – ahora, ¿Quién será el primero en desafiarme?

— Si tanto deseas morir, te concederé el honor – dijo Maligmon

El caballero oscuro lanzo su **Doble Tajo Cruzado,** pero Reapermon rápidamente tomo impulso con sus piernas y dio un gran salto para después disparar con su arma hacia los caballeros los cuales empezaron a esquivar los ataques, pero eran demasiados rápidos. Negas cargo su arma y lanzo varios **Relámpagos Negas** pero estos no parecían penetrar la armadura de Reapermon y otros eran desviados por la cuchilla del digimon. Lady Myotismon se preparó a que cayera al suelo para atraparlo con su técnica de tierra. Magna Angemon al comprender la estrategia uso su espada **Excalibur** para forzar a Reapermon a descender. Al caer, el digimon vio la trampa que le habían preparado y uso su arma para disparar su ataque **Llama Serpentina del Purgatorio** para volver a darse impulso y de nuevo elevarse, frustrando la técnica de la doncella. Al estar de nuevo en el aire, suelta una cadena en su brazo para tratar de atrapar a Maligmon, pero este intercepta la cadena con sus dos espadas, haciendo que el digimon no pueda moverse, pero esto era parte de su plan. Con fuerza, se deja caer sobre Maligmon y se prepara para disparar, pero Negas llega frente a él y se protege del ataque con su escudo, haciendo que por fin Reapermon aterrice en el suelo.

— Muy bien, están haciendo un buen trabajo de equipo – dice Reapermon mientras se cruzaba de brazos y empieza a concentrar energía en su cuerpo – pero necesitan más que eso para vencerme **¡Torbellino Cadavérico!**

Con gran velocidad, Reapermon empieza a girar sobre el lugar donde está, creando un gran tifón llameante que empieza a atraer a los guerreros. Magna Angemon se alejó de la zona y se elevó más en el cielo, logrando resistir la atracción con mucha dificultad. Negas clavo su hacha-martillo en el suelo para sostenerse mientras que Maligmon lo imitaba clavando sus espadas. Antylamon se aferró al suelo con fuerza mientras Aiko, Marian y Bakemon se sujetaban con fuerza. Lady Myotismon no logro sostenerse a tiempo, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Su sable-látigo empezó a tornarse de color rojo y se extendió a lo máximo posible. La doncella dio un gran salto y logro dar un poderoso golpe con su **Látigo Filoso Sangriento** que fue detenido por la garra de Reapermon, pero que detuvo la poderosa técnica. Lady Myotismon rápidamente le dio una patada doble y se soltó del agarre de su captor, regresando a la posición de sus compañeros. Magna Angemon volvió a descender, pero vio a lo lejos como la batalla contra Beelzemon se estaba perdiendo y decidió ir a ayudarlos, cosa que Reapermon fingió no notar para continuar con la pelea. A lo lejos del lugar, se veían tres siluetas que pertenecían a Arukenimon, Mummymon y Diaboromon, los cuales observaban las batallas que se desenvolvían. En eso, aparece Daemon junto a Lilithmon desde un portal.

— Amo Daemon – dijo Arukenimon en su forma digimon para hacer una reverencia junto a sus compañeros - ¿Qué debemos hacer?

— ¿Apoyamos a Beelzemon y a Reapermon? – pregunto Diaboromon

— No, esta batalla es de Beelzemon y Reapermon tiene la misión de mantener ocupados a los caballeros restantes – dijo Daemon – ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se revele la última "Llave de los Ángeles"

— Eso será gratificante – dijo Lilithmon con emoción – al fin Beelzemon será de utilidad y luego podremos votarlo como la basura que siempre fue

— Una vez que la llave aparezca, pueden hacer lo que quieran – dijo Daemon a sus sirvientes – nosotros veremos la pelea desde otra zona

— Como ordene amo – los tres digimon hicieron otra reverencia mientras los dos digimon malignos desaparecían

— Así que, mi suposición era cierta – dijo Diaboromon – esto se pondrá muy mal

— Solo nos queda esperar, ¿Verdad Arukenimon? – pregunto el digimon vendado

— Veamos cómo se desenvuelve esta batalla – dijo la digimon araña con malicia

Volviendo al campo donde se luchaba contra Reapermon, los tres caballeros trataban de buscar la estrategia correcta para neutralizar a su enemigo. En eso, alguien decidió intervenir.

— ¡Lo tengo! – Aiko tenía en sus manos un manga que había revisado y después se dirigió a sus amigos - ¡Chicos, deben neutralizar sus piernas! ¡Sin ellas no podrá moverse!

— ¡Es verdad! – la doncella digimon empezó a recordar lo que sucedió en el bosque – _Cuando Lady Magnamon lo detuvo con sus cadenas, este no pudo moverse ni saltar. Sin sus piernas es inútil_

— ¡Esa es mi hermosa y sexy Perlita! – dijo Negas con emoción - ¡Cuando esto termine, te recompensare en grande!

— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo hermano pervertido! – grito Marian con enojo - ¡Concéntrate!

— Esa humana – dijo Reapermon con enojo – descubrió mi debilidad con solo verme ¡No le daré otra oportunidad! – cuando Reapermon trato de saltar para atacar, se vio atrapado por varias sombras - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

— Odio admitirlo, pero tenía razón – detrás de Reapermon, Maligmon detenía a su enemigo con su **Razia Tenebrosa** \- ¡Que esperan, atáquenlo!

— **¡Látigo Filoso Sangriento!**

— **¡Guillotina Titán!**

Maligmon logro quitarse a tiempo y las técnicas arremetieron contra Reapermon, el cual salió disparado un poco lejos del campo de batalla, despejando el camino de los caballeros. Estos empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros mientras Antylamon y las chicas también corrían hacia esa zona, sin saber que el escenario de una tragedia estaba por empezar. En el campo de batalla al frente, Beelzemon estaba de pie frente a Angewomon, la cual se recuperaba poco a poco del puñetazo que recibió hace unos momentos. Lady Magnamon estaba de pie, tratando de reunir energía para otro ataque, mientras Magnamon estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse de pie, pero el golpe recibido en su cabeza lo había dejado mareado, pero sentía rabia en su corazón por no poder dar más.

— Esto me trae recuerdos – dijo Beelzemon con ironía – así estaba tu madre Ophanimon, la última vez que la vi

— Deja de… perder el tiempo y mátame… como lo hiciste con ella – dijo Angewomon con rabia mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

— Tienes una idea equivocada, pero es obvio porque no había testigos de lo sucedido – dijo Beelzemon sacando sus armas

— Magnamon estaba ahí… él me dijo lo que hiciste…

— Pues te mintió. Pero es normal en ustedes. Solo saben menospreciarme. Pero te probare que no soy débil. ¡Ahora ya soy más fuerte que tú y que nadie más!

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! – Magna Angemon apareció detrás de Beelzemon y le propino un puñetazo al digimon maligno – Ya es hora de que te detengas Beelzemon

Magnamon y Lady Magnamon se quedaron muy impresionados por lo que sucedía, mientras el resto de los caballeros y los presentes también se detenían a observar lo que sucedía muy impresionados.

— Magna Angemon… - Angewomon quedo muy sorprendida por la actuación de su amigo, pues él nunca era violento

— Esta farsa tuya de arrogancia desmedida debe detenerse Beelzemon – Magna Angemon se colocó en frente de su enemigo mientras este lo miraba con sorpresa y enojo – todo esto que haces, está mal

— ¿Dices que me equivoque? – Beelzemon no daba crédito a las palabras del digimon ángel

— Todo el tiempo que viviste con nosotros nunca estuviste interesado en recuperar tus poderes. Esto solo ocurrió porque nos enteramos del ataque de los Señores Demoniacos. Y al igual que tú, deseaba ser más fuerte para ayudar a mi padre y a mis amigos. Pero si no le das un propósito correcto al poder, este simplemente te dominara

— … cállate

— Ya es hora de que reconozcas tu error – Magna Angemon extendió su mano hacia el digimon oscuro – todo lo pasado puede ser perdonado. Estoy seguro que puedes alcanzar la redención, pero debes arrepentirte de tus errores

— … cállate – Beelzemon temblaba con cada palabra dicha por Magna Angemon

— Todos aquí somos tus amigos y podemos ser como era antes. Te pido que reconozcas tus errores y vuelvas a ser como antes…

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Yo nunca me equivoco! – Beelzemon soltó un grito de enojo mientras golpeaba la mano de Magna Angemon - ¡Yo no volveré a ser débil!

Sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, Beelzemon uso su garra derecha y con mucha fuerza atravesó el pecho de Magna Angemon por completo. Todos quedaron impactados ante lo que sucedió: Maligmon y Negas se enfurecieron. Lady Magnamon, Lady Myotismon y Aiko ahogaron un grito de miedo y terror. Antylamon solo pudo llorar por lo que presencio, mientras Bakemon solo cerraba los ojos. Pero…

— ¡Magna Angemon! – gritaron Angewomon, Marian y Magnamon con dolor

El digimon ángel miro con sorpresa la acción de Beelzemon, el cual solo sonreía con malicia mientras retiraba su garra con fuerza y empezaba a absorber su digi code. Magna Angemon empezó a perder su digievolución y regreso a ser un Angemon, pero su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse. Angewomon se levantó con dolor y trato de levantarlo, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Angemon no! – Angewomon aguantaba las lágrimas por el dolor

— Lo siento… Angie – Angemon sonrió frente a su amiga mientras el resto de su cuerpo desaparecía – no pude… traer de vuelta… a nuestro amigo

Y sin más, Angemon desapareció, mientras su digi huevo desaparecía en el cielo. La digimon empezó a llorar con dolor ante la pérdida, mientras los demás estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

— Que patético fue tu final Angemon – dijo Beelzemon con malicia mientras absorbía los últimos rastros de digi code – pero yo nunca me equivoco…

— … maldito – detrás de Beelzemon, Magnamon se levantó mientras su armadura se agrietaba al desprender una niebla oscura de su cuerpo - ¡Maldito! ¡Mataste a Angemon!

— ¡Miserable basura asesina! – grito Negas con rabia

— ¡Te hare pagar por eso! – dijo Maligmon preparándose para pelear

— ¡Eres un monstruo que merece la muerte! – grito Lady Myotismon con sus ojos desprendiendo un brillo rojizo

— ¡Angemon! – Marian grito con mucho dolor mientras Aiko la aferraba a su pecho

— ¡Miserable! – en ese instante, Magnamon se transformó en Draco Magnamon mientras desprendía un aura de oscuridad total - ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Rrrrooooaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!

Magnamon se lanzó al ataque, pero Beelzemon lo esquivo con facilidad, pero los ataques eran más rápidos a cada momento. Lady Magnamon solo podía llorar en el lugar donde estaba, mientras su respiración era más agitada por lo que acababa de contemplar. Pero en eso, algo reacciono en la doncella y rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia Angewomon que yacía en el suelo con los puños apretados. La digimon ángel miro hacia donde estaba Draco Magnamon luchando contra Beelzemon, el cual seguía sonriendo con malicia.

— … mátalo – Angewomon empezó a susurrar con dolor mientras su cuerpo se cubría de oscuridad – mátalo… ¡Oziel, mata a Beelzemon! ¡Quiero que el muera!

El aura oscura salió disparada de Angewomon, la cual perdió su digievolución. El brillo oscuro salió disparado hacia Magnamon, seguidos de otros destellos que provenían de Negas, Maligmon y Lady Myotismon. Entonces, el caballero dorado fue cubierto por oscuridad, mientras soltaba un poderoso y temible rugido para empezar a crecer y transformarse. Su cuerpo de dragón empezó a destruir la armadura, la cual era reemplazada por huesos. Su cola se convirtió en una de puro hueso. Su pecho cubierto por una armadura fue destruido y en su lugar quedo una gran insignia de metal con la imagen de una espada trozada a la mitad y solo se veían más huesos. Su cuello creció un poco quedando como el de un gran dragón. De su espalda, brotaron varios huesos que parecían espinas filosas y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, mientras todo su rostro pasó a ser huesos y carne. Al final, solo se apreciaba un dragón de huesos que desprendía un aura de oscuridad y miedo. Al momento de terminar de transformarse, Gatomon cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el anillo mágico en su cola se rompió y luego se hizo polvo.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de las Bestias Sagradas, estas observaban todo lo que ocurría en la batalla en compañía de Sagittarimon y Sorcerymon. Todos quedaron perturbados ante lo sucedido.

— Sorcerymon, Sagittarimon, vallan de inmediato – dijo Qinglonmon – ya saben que hacer

— Como ordene señor – los dos digimon hicieron una reverencia rápida y desaparecieron en un destello

— ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! – dijo Zhuqiamon con rabia - ¡Los humanos solo nos iban a traer problemas!

— Eso no lo podíamos saber del todo – respondió Ebonwumon con paciencia – son sucesos que el destino simplemente coloco en su camino para que sucedieran

— La historia de Magnamon volvió a repetirse – dijo Baihumon con tristeza

— Tengamos fe compañeros – dijo Qinglonmon – el joven Oziel sabrá como desprenderse de la oscuridad en su corazón. No perdamos la fe

Volviendo al campo de batalla, Beelzemon miraba con sorpresa al inmenso monstruo en que se convirtió Magnamon, el cual lo miraba con rabia y ojos de muerte. Todos los demás miraban con sorpresa lo sucedido, hasta que Marian grito con miedo.

— ¡No, ya no más! – dijo la chica con miedo - ¡Pobre Oziel!

— ¿Pero cómo logro transformarse en esa cosa? – dijo Maligmon con sorpresa

— En primer lugar, ¿Qué se supone que es? – dijo Lady Myotismon mientras levantaba su brazalete

 **Data book Digimon**

 **SkullDraco Magnamon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: ¿?**

 **Descripción: Este digimon es el resultado de la absorción de energías negativas relacionadas al odio y la venganza. Es la representación de la venganza misma. Su mera existencia es presagio de muerte y destrucción. ADVERTENCIA: Nunca luchar con este digimon. Su técnica especial es la "Estocada de Huesos" y el "Muro de Huesos"**

— ¡¿Qué significa lo de la absorción de energías negativas?! – dijo Negas con rabia

— Eso paso por culpa de todos – la voz de Sorcerymon se escuchó detrás de ellos – Oziel absorbió sus energías negativas, causadas por el dolor de la perdida de Angemon. Pero la mayor causante de esto fue Gatomon

— Ella le grito a Oziel que matara a Beelzemon – dijo Aiko con miedo – el pobre recibió toda esa oscuridad junto a la de los demás

— No solo eso – continuo Sagittarimon – Magnamon es un receptor de energías negativas, que él debe absorber y luego desechar. El pobre muchacho aun no sabía controlar ese poder y termino siendo consumido

— Lo que sucedió con Serena – dijo Lady Myotismon – algo debió suceder en el Valle de los huesos…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la doncella vampiro corrió hacia donde estaba Lady Magnamon y Gatomon. La levanto con fuerza del suelo y la miro con enojo.

— ¡Serena! ¡¿Qué demonios paso en el Valle de los Huesos?! – pregunto Lady Myotismon con enojo

— Lo que paso fue que…

Mientras Lady Magnamon contaba lo sucedido, Beelzemon se preparó para enfrenar a su enemigo. Empezó a disparar con sus armas, pero estas no hacían retroceder a su enemigo, ni siquiera parecían perforar los huesos de su cuerpo. El inmenso digimon corrompido se acercó con mucha velocidad hacia Beelzemon y lo sujeto con su cola para agitarlo un poco y luego azotarlo contra el suelo. Esta acción se repitió un par de veces, hasta que Beelzemon golpeo con fuerza la cola de SkullDraco Magnamon para ser soltado. En eso, ve como los huesos de su espalda se empiezan a salir de forma violenta.

— ¡Aaarrgghh! **¡Misiles de Hueso!** – de la espalda del digimon salen disparados varios huesos a gran velocidad

Beelzemon empieza a esquivarlos, pero varios logran golpearlo, causándole mucho daño. En eso, el brazo derecho de SkullDraco Magnamon se convierte en una lanza de huesos muy puntiaguda y filosa.

— **¡Estocada de Huesos!** – el inmenso digimon se lanza contra Beelzemon a gran velocidad

— **¡Garras de la oscuridad!** – Beelzemon se lanza con sus garras para frenar el ataque

Por desgracia, la fuerza de Beelzemon no fue ni siquiera suficiente, el cual empieza a ser arrastrado por el ataque mientras sus manos empiezan a sangrar por tocar la gran lanza. En eso, es lanzado con fuerza hacia el suelo, estrellándose por completo. Beelzemon se levanta con enojo y totalmente sorprendido, pues su enemigo se había vuelto demasiado poderoso. Volviendo con el grupo de guerreros, Lady Myotismon soltó a Lady Magnamon mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada a la chica.

— ¡Una cosa! – dijo la chica con enojo - ¡No pudiste hacer una cosa tan sencilla!

— En serio que lo arruinaste – dijo Aiko que la ayudaba a levantarse

— Que patética – dijo Maligmon con enojo

— ¡Tú ni hables! – dijo Negas con enojo – Que tú también eres culpable con tu estúpida actitud arrogante. Pero si quieres terminar igual que Oziel, consumido por el odio y el dolor, adelante. No te detendremos…

— ¡Ya basta! – grito Marian con miedo - ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Oziel!

— … es mi culpa – Gatomon empezó a susurrar con dolor mientras lloraba – yo cause todo eso. Yo le pedí a Oziel que matara a Beelzemon. Es mi culpa. Y ahora, perdí a mi mejor amigo y al chico que me ofreció su amistad…

— Pues que tonta eres por lo que hiciste – dijo Lady Myotismon con enojo - ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ahora Oziel es demasiado poderoso al igual que Beelzemon

— La prioridad es neutralizarlo y hacer que se calme – dijo Sorcerymon – si no lo hacemos rápido, la oscuridad en su corazón lo consumirá por completo y ya no regresara a la normalidad

— Si lo detienen el tiempo suficiente, este empezara a calmarse y su propia insignia lo purificara – dijo Sagittarimon

— Pues hagámoslo – dijo Negas – pero necesitaremos más poder. Usemos el Acceso Bestia

— ¡Claro! – Lady Myotismon se prepara, pero mira a Serena y la levanta a la fuerza - ¡Reacciona, tú también debes ayudarnos!

— ¡S-si! – Lady Magnamon se levanta y se prepara para digi evolucionar

— **¡Acceso pase Bestia!** – los cuatro caballeros empiezan a digi evolucionar a su forma bestia

— **Maligmon digimon a:** **Sphinx Maligmon**

— **Negas Magnamon digimon a: Chimera Negas Magnamon**

— **Lady Myotismon digimon a: Pegasus Lady Myotismon**

— **Lady Magnamon digimon a: Fénix Lady Magnamon**

Mientras los cuatro caballeros se lanzan al apoyo, Diaboromon y su grupo no saben qué hacer hasta que este empieza a avanzar hacia el campo de batalla.

— ¿Qué haces? – dijo Arukenimon con enojo – el amo Daemon ordeno que no hiciéramos nada

— Su orden fue, hacer lo que quisiéramos una vez que la llave apareciera – dijo Diaboromon sin dejar de caminar – así que prefiero frenar esta absurda batalla

— ¿Por qué harías eso? – dijo Mummymon con duda

— Porque si no detenemos a Beelzemon, absorberá el digi code de Magnamon y se volverá más poderoso y nadie podrá detenerlo. Solo buscara consumir más y más poder

— Él tiene razón – Reapermon apareció en el lugar con varias heridas – es sobrevivir o morir

— Creo que tienen razón – dijo Arukenimon con duda – vamos Mummymon

— Voy detrás de ti Arukenimon

En el campo de Batalla, Beelzemon trataba de escapar de los ataques de SkullDraco Magnamon, pero estaba empezando a agotarse. En eso, ve como la cola del inmenso digimon se prepara para atravesar su cuerpo, hasta que ve como un lazo en forma de serpiente y arena empiezan a frenarlo. Detrás del digimon, están Negas y Maligmon deteniendo su ataque mientras las doncellas digimon sujetan los brazos del inmenso digimon. Este empieza a forcejar pero no lo hace con mucha fuerza por alguna extraña razón.

— ¡Oziel reacciona! – dijo Lady Myotismon con preocupación - ¡Aquí estamos tus amigos! ¡Perdónanos por lo que paso!

— ¡Vuelve a la normalidad gigantón! – dijo Negas jalando de su lazo - ¡Este no eres tú!

— Muchas gracias – dijo Beelzemon con malicia mientras se acercaba – me pusieron al gran tonto en bandeja de plata. ¡Ahora acabare con el…!

— **¡Hilo de Araña/Vendaje de Serpiente/Cadena del Juicio!**

De repente, aparecen los sirvientes de Daemon sujetando a Beelzemon, mientras Reapermon atrapa con su cadena al digimon. En eso, Diaboromon cae del cielo en frente de Beelzemon.

— ¡Diaboromon! – grito Marian con emoción desde donde estaba

— Tranquila amiguita – dijo el digimon con una sonrisa – he venido a ayudarles

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Suéltenme! – dijo Beelzemon tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras

— Ya es hora de que te controles – dijo Reapermon con enojo

— Solo mírate, mira lo que has hecho y lo que ha pasado – dijo Diaboromon a forma de regaño mientras señalaba el campo casi destruido y a SkullDraco Magnamon – en serio que eso no fue nada divertido

— ¡No te metas en esta pelea! – grito Beelzemon con enojo

— ¡¿Lo ves?! Ese es tu problema – continuo el digimon señalando a los caballeros – solo mira como ellos se apoyan para tratar de salvar a su compañero. Pero tú, estas solo y eso ha sido tu culpa

— … cállate

— Pero si no vas a reflexionar por las buenas, será por las malas. Tendré que usar la **Muerte Digievolutiva** contigo

— ¡¿Conoces esa técnica?! – dijo Arukenimon con sorpresa

— La robe de un banco de datos, pero solo puedo usarla una vez. Ahora, debo usarla contra Beelzemon para que acepte su error

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú no me das órdenes! – Beelzemon uso todas sus fuerzas y rompió sus ataduras - ¡Me quedare con tu poder!

Con mucha maldad, Beelzemon lanza su garra hacia el pecho de Diaboromon donde se encuentra su núcleo y empieza a apretarlo con fuerza, para después destruirlo, asustando a todos los presentes.

— ¡Diaboromon no! – grita Marian muy asustada

— ¡Aaarrrrggghh! ¡Esto no es divertido! – Diaboromon no hace más que gritar para después empezar a desintegrarse mientras su digi code es absorbido

— ¡Maldito! – grita Maligmon con rabia

— ¡Absorbió el digi code de un digimon de nivel definitivo! – dijo Negas con rabia

— ¡Es el mismísimo demonio! – dijo Lady Myotismon con terror

— ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Reapermon dio un gran salto mientras Arukenimon y Mummymon salían a toda prisa de la zona de batalla

— ¡Guerreros, salgan de ahí! ¡Suelten a Oziel! – dijo Sorcerymon

— Pero… - Lady Magnamon se asustó ante esa idea - ¡No podemos abandonarlo!

— ¡Es mejor que lo enfrente así, antes de que Beelzemon se vuelva más fuerte…!

— ¡Muy tarde, también obtendré sus poderes! – Beelzemon levanto sus manos que empezaron a brillar con un color verde - **¡Muerte Digievolutiva!**

En eso, cuatro anillos verdes aparecen debajo de los cuatro guerreros al igual que con SkullDraco Magnamon, pero este parece inmune al anillo, por lo que empieza a rugir. Los cuatro caballeros caen de rodillas al suelo y pierden su transformación, la cual se concentra en una esfera color verde y se integran al cuerpo de Beelzemon.

— Ese maldito… - Hanzo se levanta con mucha pesadez

— Robo la energía que nuestras digievoluciones – dijo Javier muy cansado mientras Aiko y Marian lo ayudaban a levantarse

— Ya no podemos hacer nada – dijo Hope muy preocupada

— ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – el cuerpo de Beelzemon empieza a mostrar alteraciones mientras sus músculos crecen de forma exagerada

El cuerpo de Beelzemon poco a poco se empieza a acoplar a su nuevo poder hasta que por fin vuelve a la normalidad, pero en sus ojos solo hay locura. Todos quedan aterrados en especial cuando ven como este se acerca hacia ellos con sus garras. En eso, un gran **Muro de Huesos** se levanta sobre ellos. SkullDraco Magnamon se lanza al ataque con un intimidante rugido y trata de golpear a Beelzemon, pero este ahora es más rápido gracias al poder que ha obtenido. Sin darle tiempo al inmenso digimon de actuar, Beelzemon empieza a golpear el pecho de su enemigo con mucha fuerza justo donde estaba la marca de su Anti-insignia. Cada golpe hacía eco en todo el lugar, aterrando a los presentes. Después de varios golpes, Beelzemon conecto una poderosa patada en su pecho, destruyendo por completo la placa en su pecho y lanzando lejos a su enemigo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

— ¡Nadie puede vencerme ahora! – Beelzemon empezó a reír con locura mientras trataba de controlar su inmenso poder

— ¡Oziel! – Serena y Gatomon corrieron hacia donde estaba su compañero caído

— Corremos mucho peligro en este lugar – dijo Javier – tenemos que salir de aquí

— En el momento que empecemos el escape, Beelzemon podría vernos – dijo Hope – necesitamos una distracción ¿Bakemon no puedes ayudarnos?

— ¡¿Yo?! – la digimon se asustó al escuchar eso - ¡Mi fuerza no es tan grande! Puedo hacer invisible a los demás, pero solo hasta cierto limite

— … tengo un plan – Hanzo se levantó y se puso al lado de Javier – si uso el poder de la insignia, podría transferir poderes hacia Javier para que vuelva a digievolucionar. Solo él podría llevarse a Oziel mientras los demás escapamos con la habilidad de Bakemon

— ¿No sería mejor darte a ti la energía? – dijo Javier tratando de probar la sinceridad de su compañero

— No soy muy rápido. Solo tú tienes la fuerza – Hanzo solo desvió la mirada con pena mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Javier - ¡No perdamos tiempo!

— También dale de mi energía – dijo Hope mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Hanzo – es un milagro que cooperes con nosotros

— … como sea

— Si es necesario, nosotros trataremos de hacerles ganar tiempo – dijo Sorcerymon al frente de grupo junto a Sagittarimon

— El tiempo es corto – dijo Javier tratando de reunir energía

Mientras los demás planeaban el escape, Serena se acercaba a SkullDraco Magnamon, el cual seguía inconsciente. La chica se colocó en su pecho y empezó a llorar amargamente. Gatomon imito el gesto mientras miraba sus manos con dolor.

— Fui una tonta – dijo Gatomon con dolor – mi madre me advirtió sobre no dejar que la ira me dominara. Y ahora… veo las consecuencias… perdóname Oziel

— Oziel… lo lamento – Serena se aferraba al gran pecho de su amado compañero – todo este tiempo… tu siempre me amaste y nunca lo note

En ese momento, Serena recordó algo que Oziel le prometió, mucho antes de que se convirtieran en Caballeros Legendarios.

 **Flashback**

Oziel regresaba a su departamento con mucho cansancio después de una jornada de trabajo. Al llegar, vio a Serena sentada mientras apoyaba su rostro con sus rodillas, afuera de su departamento recargada en la puerta, llorando con mucho dolor mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa con dulces. El chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Hola Serena, ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Oziel muy preocupado

— Mi novio… el termino… conmigo… - la chica no despegaba su rostro de sus piernas – y me había dicho… que nunca me abandonaría

— Pues que idiota – dijo Oziel con enojo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica – sí que estaba muy ciego. Ya no pienses en el

— Estoy destinada a estar sola – la chica miraba la bolsa de dulces en su mano con tristeza – primero mi padre muere, dejándonos a mi madre y a mi solas. Ahora que estoy aquí tratando de cumplir mi sueño, me encuentro sola. No quiero que nadie me abandone de nuevo…

— Yo nunca te abandonare Serena – Oziel le mostro una sonrisa cariñosa – yo te quiero mucho

— Pero, ¿Y si algún día te enojas conmigo? ¿O si digo algo que te haga enojar? ¿O si yo…?

— Eso no importa Serena – dijo el chico mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño beso – sin importar que pase entre nosotros, yo siempre voy a quererte. Porque siempre serás muy importante para mi

— Muchas gracias Oziel – Serena se lanzó a los brazos del chico para sentir su calor – en verdad que eres un gran amigo para mi

— Si, lo sé – sin que la chica lo viera, el lloraba con lágrimas de anime por las palabras de su amiga – siempre te voy a querer

 **Flashback Fin**

Serena se aferró al rostro del inmenso guerrero y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras seguía llorando.

— Oziel… te amo – dijo Serena con tristeza – en serio que te amo y mucho

— Por favor perdóname – dijo Gatomon mientras abrazaba al colosal de digimon

— ….Se…..re…na – con mucha dificultad, el gran digimon empezó a murmurar

— ¿Oziel? – la chica reacciono con sorpresa

— …..Ga…to…..mon – el digimon volvió a hablar con mucho dolor

— ¿Oziel? ¿Estás bien? – la pequeña digimon quedo muy sorprendida

Todos los demás que estaban un poco alejados de la zona, vieron con sorpresa como el digimon estaba reaccionando. Pero su preocupación regresa al ver a Beelzemon caminando con malicia hacia SkullDraco Magnamon.

— Así que sigues vivo – dijo el digimon mientras sacaba sus armas – entonces te eliminare de una vez

— ¡Maldición! – dijo Javier con enojo - ¡No es suficiente energía para digievolucionar

— Estamos al límite – dijo Hope mientras miraba hacia donde estaban sus amigos - ¡Serena, Gatomon! ¡Salgan de ahí!

— ¡No quiero ver! – dijo Marian mientras se aferraba al pecho de Aiko con miedo

— ¡Demonios! – dijo Hanzo – es demasiado tarde

En eso, un brillo oscuro cubrió a SkullDraco Magnamon. De repente, el tiempo parecía ir más lento mientras todos los huesos que cubrían su cuerpo empezaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo, dejando solo a Oziel medio inconsciente. Serena se aferra a su pecho mientras lo abraza con fuerza mientras Gatomon hace lo mismo.

— Oziel, ¿Estas…? – Serena estaba muy sorprendida mientras seguía llorando

— Estoy bien Serena – el chico se sienta en el suelo mientras empieza a sonreír – perdóname por preocuparte

— ¡Oziel perdónanos! – dijeron las chicas a su lado

— ¡Fui una tonta! ¡Nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos! – dijo Serena con mucho dolor

— ¡No fui justa contigo! ¡Tratabas de ser mi amigo y yo te lastime! – Gatomon frotaba su rostro en el pecho del chico

— No lloren chicas, las perdono – dijo Oziel acariciando la cabeza de Gatomon con cansancio

— Oziel, te amo – dijo Serena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico

— Serena, yo…

Sin poder terminar su frase, el tiempo parecía volver a su velocidad normal. Oziel vio como Beelzemon disparo sus armas hacia él y las chicas a su lado, mientras que los demás le gritaban que saliera de ahí. El chico levanta su brazo derecho mientras sus ojos volvían a tornarse rojos. Los huesos que quedaron en el suelo se levantan del suelo con mucha velocidad.

— **¡Muro de Huesos! –** los huesos crean una barrera que bloquea los disparos

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Beelzemon no daba crédito a lo que vio

— ¡Increíble! – dijo Aiko muy asombrada

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante esta acción. Oziel se levanta del suelo y camina en la dirección donde Beelzemon lo mira con enojo.

— ¡Oziel, no vallas! – Serena se levanta con miedo

— Serena, yo también te amo – al decir esas palabras, la chica se ruboriza a mas no poder mientras siente como late su corazón – y cuando termine esta batalla, te prometo que tendremos una cita para que seas mi novia

— Oziel… - la chica solo puede sonreír muy animada - ¡Si, claro que sí!

— Pero primero, debo cumplir con mi promesa – al escuchar eso, Gatomon ve la imagen de Magnamon el en chico - ¡La promesa de traer Justicia!

— Déjate de payasadas – Beelzemon se enfurece mientras se prepara para correr - ¡Te acabare con mis propias garras!

— ¡Voy a cumplir mi promesa Gatomon! – Oziel mira a la pequeña digimon con una sonrisa para volver a mirar a su enemigo - ¡Luchare para hacer Justicia por mis amigos!

El brazalete de Oziel empieza a brillar con mucha intensidad. En eso, los brazaletes de Hanzo, Javier, Hope y Serena empiezan a brillar para lanzar un rayo de luz hacia el brazalete de Oziel, del cual sale una tarjeta, la cual brilla con los 5 colore de cada elegido.

— **Acceso, ¡Pase de 5 Insignias!** – Oziel usa su nueva tarjeta para digievolucionar – **Magnamon digimon a:**

Una armadura empieza a cubrir al caballero, la cual cubre su cuerpo por completo. En su brazo derecho aparece la insignia de la Paz, en el brazo izquierdo aparece la insignia de la Bondad, en su pecho aparece la insignia del Amor junto con la del Respeto mientras que en su nuevo casco de batalla aparece la insignia de la Justicia. Una capa blanca con brillo dorado aparece en su espalda con el símbolo de los Milagros. En su mano derecha aparece una espada de brillo dorado con el grabado de las 5 insignias.

— **Mirage Magnamon, ¡El caballero Espejismo!**

Al terminar, todos miran con asombro la nueva transformación.

— ¡Que poder! – dice Hanzo con asombro

— Eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Javier muy intrigado

— ¡Se ve increíble! – dijo Hope totalmente fuera de si

— La luz que suelta… es muy cálida – dijo Marian con mucha alegría

— Es verdad, se siente muy bien – dijo Aiko con una sonrisa

— Siento como mis energías se renuevan – dijo Antylamon con asombro

Beelzemon estaba totalmente impresionado y furioso, mientras Serena y Gatomon no creían lo que sucedía.

— Oziel… - Serena estaba muy ruborizada y alegre

— ¿Y este quien se cree? – dijo Beelzemon

— Beelzemon, dejaste que la oscuridad en tu corazón y el poder te cegaran – Magnamon levanto su espada hacia su enemigo – tomaste la vida de inocentes sin piedad alguna ¡Me encargare de hacerte pagar por tus pecados!

— ¿Qué tu harás que pague por mis pecados? ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Beelzemon se lanzó al ataque con sus garras - ¡Yo seré quien te derrote!

Mirage Magnamon dio un gran salto hacia su enemigo y ambos chocaron sus ataques. Beelzemon trataba de detener la espada del caballero mientras Magnamon trataba de hacer retroceder a Beelzemon.

 **El final de esta batalla está cerca…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Mi nombre es Zhuqiamon, de las 4 bestias sagradas. El Caballero que solo aparece cada 100 años ha regresado y se enfrenta al terrible Beelzemon. El fin de esta batalla está más cerca y con eso, las respuestas que todos están esperando se revelaran. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Justica vs Venganza Parte 2: El Milagro de Mirage Magnamon". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Es hora de que los humanos se arrepientan de sus errores. No se lo pierdan.**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles:**

 **Angeloid Magnamon**

 **Estatus: Tercero al mando de los Caballeros Legendarios / Desterrado de la Corte Celestial**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Insignia: Paz**

 **Anti – Insignia: Locura**

 **Lema: El Guardián de la Paz**

 **Elementos a su control: Luz, Relámpago**

 **Historia de su pasado:**

 **Cuando las Bestias Sagradas crearon al primer Caballero Legendario, aparecieron los primeros digimon de clase Ángel, los cuales luchaban constantemente con los digimon de clase Demonio. En los términos básicos, eran los digimon de tipo Vacuna contra los del tipo Virus. Sin embargo, el número de Ángeles bajo de forma alarmante, debido a que varios cambiaban al estatus de "Ángeles Caídos". Resignados, los Ángeles enviaron a un representante que luchara al lado de los Caballeros Legendarios, el cual tomo las habilidades de su líder, Magnamon.**

 **Con el tiempo, el nuevo caballero ángel empezó a forjar una gran amistad con sus nuevos compañeros, olvidando su principal objetivo. Durante la batalla contra el digimon maligno que amenazo la vida de sus compañeros, su líder sacrifico su vida para salvarlos a todos. Al final de la batalla, Angeloid Magnamon descubrió la causa de la perdida de tantos ángeles, pero para poder mostrarla, debía dejar que tomara su cuerpo para que no se extinguiera. Pero al regresar a su hogar, ya no había nadie, pues todos los Digimon Ángeles habían muerto, quedando solo tres que se encargarían de restaurar la orden. Fue así como nacieron los Tres Ángeles guardianes del Digimundo: Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon.**

 **Al ser el último de la primera orden, no fue aceptado, debido al riesgo que representaba el nuevo poder que llevaba consigo. Sin otro lugar a donde ir, entrego sus poderes y su insignia para dejar lo último de pureza que le quedaba en buenas manos, mientras que su cuerpo se entregó al poder oscuro que corrompía a los ángeles digimon, con el fin de evitar que otros cayeran victimas de él. Sin embargo, en su insignia, aún quedaba una pequeña muestra de esa esencia oscura. Solo hacía falta un poco de poder oscuro para despertarla, poder que le otorgo Barbamon en el futuro. Así fue como el Virus Negas renació.**


	12. 11 Justicia vs Venganza parte 2

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Capítulo 11: "Justicia vs Venganza Parte 2: El Milagro de Mirage Magnamon"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

 **En el Capitulo anterior:**

 **Los Jóvenes elegidos llegaron a la entrada del Palacio de Beelzemon, donde una feroz batalla dio comienzo. En un acto de maldad y odio, Beelzemon asesino a Magna Angemon, causando la ira de Magnamon, Gatomon y los demás, despertando el deseo de venganza en el caballero dorado, el cual se corrompió y alcanzo una nueva y peligrosa digi evolución: SkullDraco Magnamon. A pesar de que la batalla parecía perdida para Beelzemon, este logro cambiar el rumbo a su favor al tomar los datos de Diaboromon y el resto de los Caballeros Legendarios que habían acudido para detener la ira de su líder. Con nuevas fuerzas, Beelzemon derribo a su contrincante. Serena y Gatomon corrieron a donde se encontraba su amigo para pedirle perdón por sus errores. Fue ahí que Oziel regreso a la normalidad y perdonando a sus amigas, se decidió a continuar con la batalla contra Beelzemon, entonces…**

— ¡Voy a cumplir mi promesa Gatomon! – Oziel mira a la pequeña digimon con una sonrisa para volver a mirar a su enemigo - ¡Luchare para hacer Justicia por mis amigos!

El brazalete de Oziel empieza a brillar con mucha intensidad. En eso, los brazaletes de Hanzo, Javier, Hope y Serena empiezan a brillar para lanzar un rayo de luz hacia el brazalete de Oziel, del cual sale una tarjeta, la cual brilla con los 5 colores de cada elegido.

— **Acceso, ¡Pase de 5 Insignias!** – Oziel usa su nueva tarjeta para digievolucionar – **Magnamon digimon a:**

Una armadura empieza a cubrir al caballero, la cual cubre su cuerpo por completo. En su brazo derecho aparece la insignia de la Paz, en el brazo izquierdo aparece la insignia de la Bondad, en su pecho aparece la insignia del Amor junto con la del Respeto mientras que en su nuevo casco de batalla aparece la insignia de la Justicia. Una capa blanca con brillo dorado aparece en su espalda con el símbolo de los Milagros. En su mano derecha aparece una espada de brillo dorado con el grabado de las 5 insignias.

— **Mirage Magnamon, ¡El caballero Espejismo!**

Al terminar, todos miran con asombro la nueva transformación. Beelzemon estaba totalmente impresionado y furioso, mientras Serena y Gatomon no creían lo que sucedía.

— Oziel… - Serena estaba muy ruborizada y alegre

— ¿Y este quien se cree? – dijo Beelzemon

— Beelzemon, dejaste que la oscuridad en tu corazón y el poder te cegaran – Magnamon levanto su espada hacia su enemigo – tomaste la vida de inocentes sin piedad alguna ¡Me encargare de hacerte pagar por tus pecados!

— ¿Qué tu harás que pague por mis pecados? ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Beelzemon se lanzó al ataque con sus garras - ¡Yo seré quien te derrote!

Mirage Magnamon dio un gran salto hacia su enemigo y ambos chocaron sus ataques. Beelzemon trataba de detener la espada del caballero mientras Magnamon trataba de hacer retroceder a Beelzemon. El digimon oscuro lanza golpe tras golpe con sus garras, tratando de doblegar a su enemigo, pero no tiene ningún resultado. En eso, Magnamon mueve su espada con gran fuerza y aleja a su contrincante. Este trata de sacar sus armas, pero en un parpadeo, Magnamon llega frente a su enemigo y le lanza un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago que le saca el aire a Beelzemon y luego le da una patada giratoria, lanzándolo lejos.

— Eso fue por Angemon y Diaboromon – dijo el caballero con serenidad – ahora arrepiéntete de tus pecados Beelzemon

— Oblígame lata de sardinas – dijo Beelzemon limpiándose la sangre de sus labios con malicia – no te pongas a alardear solo porque lograste darme un par de golpes

— Tienes razón – el caballero poso de nuevo su espada para apuntar a su enemigo – entonces te derrotare de una buena vez

Mientras tanto, Hope y Aiko corrieron a ayudar a Serena que seguía asombrada por lo que veía, mientras Lopmon, que había regresado a la normalidad, y Bakemon ayudaban a Gatomon. Todos los demás miraban asombrados lo que sucedía frente a ellos.

— ¿Pero que paso ahora? – dijo Hope con asombro – el tomo nuestras insignias

— Al parecer unió sus poderes con el suyo propio y alcanzo una nueva digievolución – dijo Aiko de forma analítica

— No es cualquier digievolución señorita – dijo Sagittarimon igual de impresionado – se trata de Mirage Magnamon

— Así es – continuo Sorcerymon – se supone que su existencia es un mito

— Pues veamos – Javier levanto su brazalete para buscar más información

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Mirage Magnamon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Este digimon es llamado el "Caballero Espejismo" debido a que solo aparece cada 100 años, cuando el poder de las 5 Digi insignias legendarias se unen en uno solo. Su armadura desborda un brillo que ayuda a sanar las heridas de los que se encuentran a su alrededor. Todo su ser brillara mientras en su corazón exista el deseo de llevar justicia. Su técnica especial es la "Estocada Espejismo" y los "Misiles Espejismo"**

— Lo veo y no lo creo – dijo Javier con una sonrisa – Oziel solo consiguió ponernos nerviosos, pero ahora sí que se volvió muy poderoso

— ¡Que genial se ve! – dijo Marian muy animada - ¡Vamos Mirage Magnamon!

— Creo que tuvimos mucha suerte que sea nuestro líder – dijo Hope con tranquilidad – espero que pueda ganarle

— Lo hará – dijo Hanzo – después de todo está usando mi poder. A claro y el de ustedes… - de repente, Serena le da un zape al chico - ¡¿Qué demonios… Serena?!

— ¡No digas eso Hanzo! – dijo la chica con enojo mientras cambiaba la mirada hacia Magnamon – Sé que Oziel estará bien, porque está luchando por mí y por nosotros

— ¿En serio dijo eso? – dijo Aiko con pesadez

— Al menos ya es algo nuevo – dijo Hope con cansancio

— Tu puedes Oziel – dijo Gatomon con preocupación

Regresando a la batalla, Beelzemon se preparó para atacar, en eso, el caballero dio un gran salto hacia el frente y desapareció de nuevo. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Mirage Magnamon apareció frente a él con su espada frente a él.

— **¡Estocada Espejismo!** – Magnamon lanzo un poderoso haz de luz desde su espada que empujo a Beelzemon con fuerza

El oscuro digimon azoto contra el suelo por el impacto recibido. Se levantó furioso y se lanzó a desgarrar a su enemigo, pero sus ataques no parecían dar en el blanco, pues el caballero era demasiado rápido. En eso, dio un gran salto hacia atrás mientras con un movimiento de su mano, movió su capa mientras guardaba su espada.

— **¡Misiles Espejismo!** – una lluvia de misiles se dispararon al cielo, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro

— ¿Pero qué…? – en eso, una pequeña explosión se produjo en el hombro de Beelzemon

En eso, varias explosiones empezaron a cubrir a Beelzemon, el cual no podía predecir de donde se originaban, pues los disparos eran invisibles.

— ¡Que increíble! – dijo Aiko con asombro mientras veía otro manga – sus misiles son invisibles, haciéndolo un ataque totalmente poderoso y peligroso…

— Y al ser varios, puede generar más de un golpe efectivo – dijo Javier completando la idea de su novia – sin duda alguna eres muy lista mi hermosa Perlita

— Sí que son el uno para el otro – dijo Hanzo con burla

— ¡No lo son! – dijo Marian con muchos celos

— Ya tranquila, cuando tengas un novio podrás restregárselo en la cara a tu hermano las veces que quieras – dijo Hope con burla

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Podríamos seguir viendo la increíble batalla de Oziel?! – dijo Serena llena de emoción y alegría

— Ya no sé si sentirme bien o mal por cómo está reaccionando ahora – dijo Hope con pesar

— Primera vez que concuerdo contigo – dijo Hanzo

— Díganme, ¿Los humanos son así de raros? – pregunto Bakemon muy curiosa

— No tienes idea – dijo Lopmon con cansancio

En el campo de batalla, Beelzemon se desesperaba con cada golpe que recibía. Furioso dio un gran salto y uso lo que le quedaba de los datos de Diaboromon y trato de usar de nuevo la **Muerte Digievolutiva.** Magnamon vio sus intenciones y dio un gran salto al frente para atacarlo, pero el verdadero plan salió a la luz al estar cerca de él.

— ¡Fuiste un gran estúpido! – las garras de Beelzemon se afilaron más mientras brillaban de color verde - **¡Doble Rompedor!**

— ¡Maldición! – Magnamon alzo su brazo derecho y de él salió un pequeño escudo que lo protegió un poco del golpe

Magnamon no pudo resistir el impacto del todo y cayo con fuerza al suelo, pero en eso, unas sombras salieron de su brazo izquierdo y amortiguaron un poco su caída.

— ¡Lo vi! – dijo Javier con asombro - ¡Eso que uso para protegerse era mi escudo!

— Las sombras, esa fue mi técnica de la **Razia Tenebrosa** – dijo Hanzo igual de incrédulo

— Al tener sus insignias, puede usar sus técnicas – dijo Sorcerymon – así como Beelzemon puede usar las de Diaboromon por absorber su Digi Code

— ¿Entonces él podría usar las de Angemon? – pregunto Lopmon con miedo

— No lo creo – dijo Sagittarimon – la energía de Angemon es demasiado pura para el al igual que la de ustedes. Solo puedo asimilar su energía y fuerza física

— Me pregunto si podrá usar mis técnicas – dijo Hope un poco preocupada

— No se preocupe señorita Hope – hablo Bakemon – ya que usted pertenece a los Caballeros Legendarios, sus energías son más puras que las de su familia

— Hablando de eso, ¿Me contarías sobre mi familia? – dijo la chica movida por la curiosidad

— No me molestaría, pero no creo que este sea el momento – la digimon fantasma apuntaba al campo de batalla

— ¡Oigan! ¿Ahora que hace Beelzemon? – dijo Marian mirando al digimon oscuro

Beelzemon empezó a desprender un brillo verdoso como Diaboromon. En eso, de una de sus manos apareció la técnica de Diaboromon, el **Rayo Catástrofe.** Magnamon pudo protegerse al invocar unas cadenas desde su espalda muy similares a las de Lady Magnamon. Beelzemon empieza a sentir de nuevo la energía y empieza a disparar su nueva técnica al caballero, haciéndolo retroceder. Al ver que esa molestia se alejó lo suficiente, mira a donde estaban los demás, donde mira con interés a Sorcerymon y Sagittarimon.

— Ustedes me darán la fuerza para acabar con esa molestia brillante – dijo Beelzemon cargando sus armas con la energía de Diaboromon - **¡Disparo Rayo Catástrofe!**

— ¡Maldición! ¡Todos detrás de nosotros! – dijo Sorcerymon poniéndose al frente para detener el ataque

— **¡Barrera Espejismo!**

Un muro invisible se levanta delante de los elegidos y los digimon y los protege del ataque de Beelzemon. A lo lejos, Mirage Magnamon sostiene la barrera sin ningún problema. Beelzemon vuelve a enfurecer y empieza a disparar de nuevo la técnica hacia su enemigo, pero esta vez, la espada de Magnamon se vuelve roja y se hace grande como un látigo y detiene todos los disparos, desviándolos lejos de donde se encuentra.

— ¡Maldita sea! – grita Beelzemon con rabia - ¡Deja de alardear! ¡Tú no serás más fuerte que yo! ¡Yo soy el único que debe ser el más fuerte!

— ¿Te das cuenta? – dijo Magnamon – esta es la realidad. Tu odio no te llevara a nada

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí para decirme…!

— Lo sé todo – dijo el caballero – tengo los recuerdos de Magnamon. Lo que ocurrió esa noche

— ¿Qué? – Gatomon escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Magnamon

— No tuviste el valor de matar a Ophanimon, pero tenías miedo. Miedo de perder lo que habías recibido por habernos traicionado. Y con una jugarreta sucia, engañaste a los otros para no matarla, lástima que al final fallaste cuando Ophanimon trato de protegerte del ataque de Barbamon…

— ¡Cállate! – dijo Beelzemon con furia mientras un aura oscura lo cubría - ¡Ella murió porque fue una tonta! Barbamon le ofreció una oportunidad de seguir viva y ella la rechazo. Todo por protegerme ¡Nunca me mostro el respeto que merecía!

— ¿Salvarte la vida es una falta de respeto para ti? – dijo Magnamon mientras levantaba su brazo derecho apuntando a su enemigo – cargas en tu conciencia una muerte que no fue causada por tu propia mano, pero aun así te aferras a ella solo porque quisiste verte fuerte e imponente. Y después de eso, decidiste tomar la vida de otros, para tratar de olvidar tus errores

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya me canse de tus estúpidas palabras! – Beelzemon levanto sus garras y concentro todo su poder - ¡Te matare! ¡Me desharé de ti y de tus estupideces de una buena vez!

— ¡Esto se termina aquí Beelzemon! – Magnamon hizo brillar su brazo con mucha intensidad - **¡Súper Misil Espejismo!**

Un poderoso misil salió disparado del brazo de Magnamon que fue atrapado por las garras de Beelzemon, pero él fue incapaz de detenerlo por completo y termino siendo arrastrado para después recibir de lleno la explosión del ataque. Cuando se levantó, vio con sorpresa que Mirage Magnamon estaba frente a él.

— La batalla termino – Magnamon empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad - **¡Jihat Extremo!**

La poderosa técnica desato un brillo intenso sobre la zona, desprendiendo una gran onda de choque, pero en lugar de desintegrar a Beelzemon, lo único que hizo fue despojarlo de todo su poder, quedando solo como un Impmon, débil y sin fuerzas y en su cuello, llevaba el brazalete de Ophanimon que recogió cuando Magnamon murió, cubierto por un pañuelo rosa. Todos vieron con gran sorpresa el resultado de la batalla. La victoria era para Mirage Magnamon.

— ¡Lo logro! – Marian saltaba de la emoción mientras abrazaba a Lopmon y Bakemon - ¡En serio lo logro!

— Una victoria muy increíble – dijo Aiko con emoción – en serio que siento envidia de ustedes chicos

— Yo solo me siento bien de que ya se terminara – dijo Hope con alegría

— Pero, algo no está bien – dijo Serena mirando con preocupación el campo de batalla

— Tienes razón – dijo Gatomon empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Magnamon seguida de Serena

Mientras tanto, Impmon apretaba los puños con ira y dolor, mientras Mirage Magnamon sacaba su espada.

— Yo… perdí – hablo el pequeño digimon indefenso – todo lo que he hecho en estos años… al final todo fue en vano

— Dejaste que la oscuridad dominara tu corazón, a pesar de tener la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso – hablo el caballero que empezó a desbordar cierta aura oscura – debes pagar por tus pecados

— Adelante, termina conmigo – dijo el digimon con enojo – acaba con mi maldita vida de una buena vez

— Así lo hare – Mirage Magnamon levanto su espada con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Te enviare de un solo golpe al infierno…!

— ¡Ya basta! – el grito de Gatomon y Serena se escuchó en el lugar

La espada del poderoso caballero golpeo el suelo al lado de Impmon, dejando una gran fisura, mientras ambos digimon se sorprendían por lo que escucharon. En eso, Serena llega y abraza a Magnamon mientras trata de detenerlo, mientras Gatomon se pone en frente de Impmon como si lo quisiera proteger.

— Serena, Gatomon – Magnamon se sorprendió mientras el aura oscura desaparecía por completo

— Oziel, ya no pelees por favor – dijo Serena mientras las lágrimas trataban de salir nuevamente – ya se termino

— Ya no quiero más muertes Oziel – dijo Gatomon con tristeza – no creo que pueda soportarlo

— ¿Por qué? – Impmon estaba muy sorprendido y un poco enojado - ¿Por qué me están protegiendo? Yo mate a Angemon y a Diaboromon

Al escuchar de nuevo esos nombres, Marian volvió a llorar al recordar eso, mientras todos se entristecían y enojaban. Gatomon se giró a ver a Impmon y con fuerza le dio una poderosa bofetada para que el pequeño digimon quedara muy sorprendida.

— Aun si tu mueres… - Gatomon empezó a llorar con dolor – ellos no regresaran. Ni mi madre, ni Angemon. Y si dejo que el odio me vuelva a dominar, terminare como tú… ¡No quiero terminar como tú lo hiciste!

Al escuchar esas palabras, el dolor abordo de nuevo a Impmon. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. El miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, todo aquello que había hecho sufrir a miles de digimon inocentes, solo para sentirse poderoso. Se sentía totalmente devastado. El peso de la culpa lo abrumo por completo.

— De acuerdo chicas, ya no luchare más – dijo el caballero mientras guardaba su espada y apuntaba con su brazo hacia el palacio de Beelzemon – debo cumplir nuestra misión **¡Súper Misil Espejismo!**

Un poderos misil salió disparado hacia el palacio, el cual exploto en miles de pedazos, dejando solo un inmenso cráter en el lugar. Todos vieron con impresión lo que quedo mientras pensaban con pesar: _Claro, esa era nuestra principal misión._ Después de eso, Magnamon empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros al lado de Serena y Gatomon.

— La vida que decidí perdonarte Impmon, será tu castigo – dijo Magnamon – si vuelves a cometer otro crimen en el digimundo, te hare pagar de nuevo por tus pecados

Impmon solo se quedó de rodillas, totalmente frustrado y herido en su orgullo. Al ver que no podía hacer más, empezó a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo. Por otro lado, Magnamon deshizo la digievolución, regresando a sus compañeros sus insignias, volviendo Oziel a la normalidad. Todo el grupo se reunió a su alrededor para recibirlo.

— Hola amigos – dijo Oziel con una sonrisa cansada – perdonen si los… - de repente, Oziel recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Hope - ¡Auch, mi cabecita! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

— ¡Eso fue por preocuparnos y por dejarte dominar por tu odio! – grito la chica con enojo

— Pero yo no… - en eso, Oziel recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Hope y Marian

— Y esto es tener que cargar con nuestro odio – dijo Hope con tristeza – perdónanos Oziel

— Me alegro que vuelvas a ser el de siempre – dijo Marian muy alegre

— En serio que te excediste amigo – dijo Javier mientras estrechaba su mano – pero recuerda que siempre te ayudaremos, así como tú nos has ayudado

— Me da gusto ver que has vuelto a la normalidad Oziel – dijo Aiko mientras le daba un rápido abrazo con cariño – desde ahora puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

— Nos preocupaste mucho muchacho – dijo Sagittarimon al lado de Sorcerymon – lo bueno es que recuperaste el control

— Tuve un poco de ayuda – dijo Oziel mientras tomaba la mano de Serena que no se despegaba de su lado y miraba a Gatomon con una sonrisa – de todos ustedes

— Oziel…

Desde detrás de la multitud, Hanzo lo miraba con seriedad, poniendo un poco nervioso al chico, pero Oziel no se inmuto, pues estaba decidido a ser un mejor líder. Hanzo se acercó a él y ya estando de frente, extendió su mano derecha.

— La primera vez que nos conocimos, me ofreciste tu mano al igual que tu amistad – dijo Hanzo con seriedad – y yo estúpidamente la rechace, porque creí que volvería a ser víctima del engaño

— Hanzo… - Lopmon estaba muy emocionada por el cambio de su querido compañero

— Me equivoque y te pido disculpas, por mi actitud, mi trato y mis palabras. Es difícil para mí… volver a expresarme así con los demás, pero lo hare primero contigo, porque te reconozco como mi líder y tal vez, como un amigo

— Gracias Hanzo – Oziel estrecho su mano con su compañero y nuevo amigo – te probare que tu confianza es bien depositada en mí. Y espero que también lo hagas así con los demás

— No me pidas milagros – dijo el chico recuperando su habitual actitud – lo intentare. Pero no olvides que me asegurare de ser más fuerte para… ¡Auch! ¡Ya dejen eso! – Hanzo se quejó porque ahora recibió un zape por parte de Aiko, Serena y Hope, menos de Marian que era un poco más bajita

— ¿Alguien me carga para darle también un zape? – dijo la chica con un puchero

— Bueno, creo que se merecen un descanso – dijo Sorcerymon – debemos regresar al templo de las Bestias Sagradas

— En estos momentos necesito un buen descanso – dijo Oziel suspirando con cansancio

— Te doy la razón – dijo Serena dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla – vámonos de aquí

— Por supuesto…

Antes de siquiera decir otra palabra, Oziel cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente, asustando a todos. Sorcerymon se acercó rápidamente y tranquilizo a todos diciendo que solo se había desmayado, debido al exceso de poder que había usado. En eso, el resto de los caballeros empezaron a mostrar mucho cansancio pues también habían usado sus poderes en exceso. Sagittarimon cargo a Oziel en sus hombros mientras se preparaban para entrar en un portal hacia el templo de las bestias sagradas. Antes de entrar al portal, Gatomon volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Impmon, con la esperanza de que regresara al buen camino. Al regresar al templo, las Bestias Sagradas los esperaban mientras preparaban un portal al mundo de los humanos.

— Es bueno ver que sobrevivieron – dijo Qinglonmon con gran alivio – sin embargo, esta batalla no puede considerarse como una victoria

— Pero derrotamos a Beelzemon – dijo Hope un poco enojada – y su templo quedo hecho pedazos

— Ese era el principal objetivo – dijo Zhuqiamon mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Gatomon – pero durante la batalla, perdimos la última protección contra Lucemon: "La llave de Ophanimon"

— Pero creí que la llave se encontraba en el Templo de Ophanimon – dijo Javier con duda

— Mentimos, con el fin de proteger el verdadero lugar donde se ocultaba – dijo Ebonwumon – el anillo mágico en la cola de Gatomon era la llave

— Pero al corromperse con energía oscura, este se destruyó y libero la llave – dijo Naihumon - ¿Entiendes por qué tu madre no permitía que te llenaras con energías oscuras Gatomon?

— Si, lo entiendo – dijo la pequeña digimon con tristeza – por mi culpa, Lucemon regresara a la vida

— Pero eso no sucederá rápido – dijo Bakemon integrándose a la conversación – según me dijo el viejo Bakemon que me protegía, se necesita mucho tiempo y energía del digimundo

— Así es – dijo Qinglonmon mostrando un mapa holográfico del digimundo – los Señores Demoniacos tienen sus templos ubicados en varias zonas del digimundo donde absorben estas energías. Destruir el Palacio de Beelzemon retrasara un poco las cosas, pero también les dará acceso al lugar donde conseguirán sus nuevos poderes

— El Acceso Mega – dijo Hanzo – según dijeron, está en el Reino de los Chessmon ¿Verdad?

— Es correcto – hablo Zhuqiamon – pero se tardara un tiempo en que se libere por completo la barrera que bloqueaba el acceso a esa zona

— Lo importante es que guarden reposo, en especial Oziel – volvió a hablar Qinglonmon – estará inconsciente un día entero, y después debe guardar reposo por otro día. Ustedes también deben descansar jóvenes héroes

— Supongo que no tenemos otra opción – dijo Hanzo mientras empezaba a cargar a Oziel sobre su hombro – hay que llevarlo a su departamento

— Déjame darte una mano – Javier se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero a cargar a Oziel

— Entonces nos retiramos Bestias Sagradas – dijo Serena con una reverencia que imitaron las demás chicas – gracias por todo

— Señorita Serena – dijo Ebonwumon deteniendo a la chica – le pido que cuide mucho al chico

— No se preocupe

Todos empiezan a entrar al portal del mundo real, mientras Bakemon ve todo con cierta tristeza. En eso, Hope toma su mano y la lleva con ella.

— Señorita Esperanza – dijo la digimon un poco sorprendida

— Solo dime Hope – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – y tu vendrás conmigo, después de todo eres mi compañera ¿no es así?

— ¡Sí, claro que voy! – dijo la pequeña fantasma con emoción

Después de eso, todos regresaron al departamento de Oziel, donde ya la noche cubría la ciudad. Hanzo y Javier depositaron a su líder en la cama para que pudiera descansar. Todos empezaron a retirarse mientras Serena se quedaba un momento más mientras miraba inconsciente a su amado amigo, en compañía de Gatomon. Javier se disponía a acompañar a su novia a su departamento que estaba lejos del lugar, pero Marian lo detuvo y le dijo que usara su laptop para hacerlo más rápido, pues la pequeña suponía lo que podría pasar si volvían a estar solos de nuevo. Javier solo pudo maldecir, pues quería otro tiempo a solas con Aiko, pero su hermana lo había arruinado. Hanzo regreso a su departamento en compañía de Lopmon, la cual estaba muy feliz por cómo había cambiado su compañero.

 **Dos días después**

El día era lluvioso en la ciudad. Era un sábado en la mañana cuando al departamento llegaron Hanzo, Javier y Aiko que venían de comprar algo para comer. En eso, Hope llega con Aiko que llevaba una mochila muy bien protegida contra el agua.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? – dijo Hope con entusiasmo

— Si, y tiene las medidas correctas – dijo Aiko con satisfacción – será perfecto para Serena

— Ahora solo falta la oportunidad… - Hope

— ¡Chicos, vengan rápido! – Serena llamo a todos a la habitación de Oziel

Al llegar encontraron a su líder aun dormido, pero en la laptop estaba la imagen de Sorcerymon.

— Chicos, ¿Cómo se encuentra Oziel? – pregunto el digimon

— Ha estado bien – respondió Serena – en ratos despierta, tal vez solo necesite un poco más de descanso

— Bien, entonces puedo contar con ustedes. Detectamos la presencia de los Señores Demoniacos en las ruinas del Castillo de Ophanimon – continuo Sorcerymon – tal vez busque algo relevante

— Entonces debemos ir a revisar la zona – dijo Javier – supongo que con nosotros cuatro será suficiente…

— No, Serena debe quedarse a cuidar a Oziel hasta que se recupere y lo detenga por si quiere venir – dijo Sorcerymon – con Javier, Hanzo y Hope será suficiente. Además, no se trata de pelear, sino de recolectar información

— Nosotras también vamos – dijo Aiko mientras miraba rápidamente a Hope, la cual le guiñaba el ojo

— Entonces preparémonos – dijo Hanzo regresando a la sala por unas cosas

Todos salieron de la habitación, menos Serena que fue detenida por Hope y Aiko. La mayor del grupo saco una bolsa de su mochila y se la entregó a la peli miel.

— ¿Y esto? – pregunto la chica que iba a abrir la bolsa, pero Hope la detiene

— Te trajimos algo que te servirá para ayudar a Oziel a que se recupere más rápido – dijo Hope con una risita

— Solo úsalo cuando nos vallamos y acóplate a tu papel – dijo Aiko guiñándole el ojo

— Es-está bien – la chica se puso nerviosa – si es para ayudar a Oziel lo hare

— Así se habla

— Ya estamos listos – Hanzo entro junto con el resto del grupo

— Entonces vámonos ya – Hope se adelantó al grupo y abrió el portal al digimundo – Serena, cuida bien de tu amo

— ¿Amo? – la chica se quedó con duda al escuchar esas palabras, pero no pudo preguntar más, pues sus amigos ya se habían ido

Serena decidió revisar la bolsa, pero al ver su contenido, se sorprendió y ruborizo a más no poder. Unos minutos después, Oziel empezó a despertar y sintió todo su cuerpo cansado. Al mirar a su alrededor, se percató que estaba en su habitación. Recordó lo sucedido hace días y se incorporó para levantarse y comer algo. En eso, escucha el sonido de alguien en la cocina. Con cautela sale a la sala y al ver hacia la cocina, ve a Serena cocinando, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla con detalle: la chica usaba un lindo y tierno vestido de maid color rojo con detalles y mandil blanco, una diadema de maid y una medias negras. Todo el conjunto resaltaba su hermoso y delicado cuerpo.

— ¿Se-serena? ¿Pero qué haces…? – Oziel estaba totalmente nervioso y al borde de ser víctima de una hemorragia nasal

— Oh ya despertó amo – dijo la chica con una perfecta actuación

— ¡¿Amo?! – el chico no daba crédito a lo que escucho – debo estar soñando o tal vez muerto

— No es un sueño Oziel – la chica llego a su lado para abrazarlo – es solo que las chicas me dieron este disfraz porque dijeron que con él te sentirías mejor

— ¡Voy a matar a Hope! – dijo el chico con rabia para después calmarse – pero ¿Dónde están todos?

— Pues… ellos salieron en una misión, pero te pido que no vallas – dijo la chica no queriendo despegarse de su lado – aun estas muy cansado y debes recuperar tus energías del todo

— De acuerdo Serena – dijo el chico calmándola mientras acariciaba su cabeza – solo porque tú me lo pides. Además, tengo un poco de hambre

— Entonces tome asiento amo – dijo la chica volviendo a su papel – le serviré un plato de delicioso estofado

— Cla-claro, me gustaría probarlo – dijo el chico entre nervioso y ansioso por cómo estaban las cosas mientras pensaba – _Primero le agradeceré a las chicas y luego las mato por esto_

Mientras tanto en el digimundo, en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el castillo de Ophanimon, Impmon se encontraba mirando la sala donde alguna vez sucedió todo. El camino que lo condujo a la locura.

— Yo… solo tome la decisión que era correcta – dijo Impmon con rabia - ¡No tenías que protegerme Ophanimon! ¡El culpable era yo!

— No me quites crédito Impmon – una voz se escuchó detrás de Impmon

Detrás de él aparecieron Barbamon, Daemon y Lilithmon. Mientras tanto, el grupo de elegidos ya estaba en la entrada a las ruinas del castillo de Ophanimon. El único que los acompañaba era Sagittarimon, pues Sorcerymon había salido a otra misión. Los elegidos ya estaban en su digievolución mientras Bakemon y Antylamon se quedaban resguardando a Aiko, Marian y Gatomon, la cual seguía sin la energía para digievolucionar. Llegaron a una gran sala destruida y en eso escucharon voces.

— Las voces, vienen de la sala de reposo de mi madre – dijo Gatomon corriendo al frente – síganme

— Seamos cautelosos – dijo Sagittarimon preparando su arco y flecha – aún no están al máximo de sus fuerzas jóvenes

— Yo aún puedo patearle el trasero al vejete de Barbamon – dijo Negas con arrogancia

— Yo sé que si amor, pero lo mejor será evitar las confrontaciones – dijo Aiko tomando la mano del caballero

— Bien, pero solo porque me lo pediste nena

— Hermano pervertido – Marian rechinaba los dientes por la escena que veía

— Tú con celos, eso es gracioso – dijo Maligmon pasando a su lado con cierta burla

— Mejor ni hables o te arrepentirás – la chica simplemente lo ignoro para seguir avanzando al lado de Antylamon

Al llegar a donde se escuchaban las voces, se sorprendieron al ver a tres Señores Demoniacos junto a Impmon. Decidieron esconderse y escuchar la conversación que tenían.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con no quitarte crédito Barbamon? – dijo Impmon con mucha duda

— Dime algo Impmon, ¿recuerdas cómo funcionaba la barrera de Ophanimon? – dijo el digimon mientras acariciaba su barba

— Todo digimon oscuro perdía sus poderes poco a poco. se necesitaba de un amplio nivel de energía para repeler la barrera

— Exacto. Para poder entrar al castillo, necesitábamos desactivar la barrera desde adentro. Solo yo era inmune a ella, pero era imposible para mi derrotar a Ophanimon y a los otros Caballeros de la Realeza solo

— Me pediste ayuda para destruir la barrera, pero lo hice porque Ophanimon me menospreciaba

— ¡Pobre tonto! – dijo Lilithmon riéndose con mucha maldad - ¡¿En serio no te has dado cuenta Belzi?!

— ¿De qué hablas? – Impmon quedo totalmente incrédulo ante lo que le decían

— Ophanimon nunca bloqueo tus poderes, yo lo hice – dijo Barbamon con maldad

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – dijo el digimon con rabia

— Cuando descubrí que estabas bajo la protección de Ophanimon, debía traerte de nuestro lado para reunir el poder de las 7 Insignias Oscuras

— Debes saber, que cuando los primero caballeros legendarios surgieron, aparecieron 7 Insignias oscuras – hablo Daemon – y de generación en generación, varios digimon oscuros han heredado esas insignias

— Por desgracia, tú fuiste el heredero de la Insignia de la Gula – dijo Lilithmon – así que debíamos tenerte de nuestro lado a toda costa

— Y Ophanimon… ella… - Impmon se dio cuenta de la razón de esa explicación

— Ella quería protegerte de ese destino, vio en ti algo bueno y eso nos perjudicaba – dijo Barbamon – por eso me vi en la necesidad de engañarte. Cuando nos conocimos, utilice uno de mis hechizos para bloquear tus poderes

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – Impmon estallo de la furia

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, Impmon se dio cuenta de la verdad. Todo se revelo en ese instante al recordar lo que había sucedido.

 **Flashback**

Impmon se encontraba caminando en el bosque haciendo su guardia habitual de la barrera de Ophanimon. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas luchar para proteger a sus amigos, pero desde hace unos días le era muy difícil mantener su digievolución. Se sentía frustrado, pero no encontraba la razón de su falta de poder. En eso, escucho un ruido proviniendo del bosque. Al mirar, se sorprendió al ver salir de entre los arboles a un digimon con una gran y amplia barba.

— Saludos compañero digimon – dijo Barbamon saludando de forma amable

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu eres un digimon oscuro – dijo Impmon con enojo preparado para correr

— Tranquilo amigo, los dos somos iguales. Compartimos un vínculo como digimon oscuro

— Pero se quién eres. Eres Barbamon, quien ataco y destruyo el palacio de Cherubimon

— Veo que eres muy listo y perspicaz, pero la lucha que estoy librando es por nosotros, los digimon oscuros

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Nosotros hemos sido exiliados a la Zona Oscura, solo por ser diferentes en apariencia, pero tenemos los mismos deseos de luchar por lo correcto, como tu

— ¿Y qué quieres aquí? A la señorita Ophanimon no le gustara verte

— ¿Solo por ser un digimon oscuro? Ella es muy superficial, además, solo hace lo mejor para sus seres queridos. Ella no es de confianza para ti

— Ella me ha cuidado y protegido todo este tiempo

— Solo porque le conviene. Cuando te des cuenta de su traición, no dudes que te ayudare

Con esas palabras, Barbamon desapareció. Impmon se retiró del lugar y decidió no decir nada a nadie, pues no parecía peligroso. Con el tiempo, cada cierto día, Barbamon aparecía en el mismo lugar, donde Impmon lo esperaba. El viejo digimon le contaba sobre el legado de las 7 Insignias Oscuras y como Lucemon había intentado darle equilibrio al digimundo al otorgarle más fuerza, lo cual se lograría con el poder del mundo de los humanos. Por eso buscaban revivir a Lucemon, para que terminara con su sueño, pero los Ángeles solo los limitaban de su sueño, sin que ellos hicieran daño alguno. Con el tiempo, Impmon empezó a simpatizar con Barbamon, en especial al descubrir que el era parte de los Siete Señores Demoniacos. Un día, Impmon llego furioso al lugar donde Barbamon lo esperaba de forma tranquila mientras meditaba.

— Otra vez falle – dijo el pequeño digimon con furia – por más que intento, no puedo mantener la digievolución

— Es tal como te dije – dijo Barbamon con tranquilidad – ahora que derrotamos a Seraphimon que intento matar a uno de mis compañeros, Ophanimon se ve en la necesidad de bloquear más tus poderes

— ¡Y yo te digo que ella no haría eso! ¡Ella no…!

— Si estas tan seguro, pregúntaselo – dijo Barbamon mientras procedía a retirarse – recuerda quien eres realmente. Debes quitarte la máscara que Ophanimon ha puesto sobre ti. Cuando te des cuenta de la verdad, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte

Barbamon se retiró con una sonrisa malévola al ver como su plan era cada vez más eficaz. Y todo fue como predijo, cuando al día siguiente apareció Impmon. Estaba furioso ante la negativa que recibió de Ophanimon. Furioso, acepto unirse a Barbamon y prometió ayudarle, si le permitía recuperar sus poderes y demostrar que no era débil. Acordado el trato, Barbamon le entrego su moto Behemot y con eso, desaparecieron del lugar para preparar su ataque. Unas semanas después, Beelzemon desactivo la barrera y el ataque de los Señores Demoniacos empezó. Llego el momento en que acorralaron a Ophanimon y habían derrotado a Magnamon. Beelzemon se puso de frente a la digimon ángel mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

— Ríndete Ophanimon – dijo Beelzemon – no quiero que mueras por algo tonto

— Proteger el digimundo no es algo tonto – dijo la digimon con tristeza – has sido engañado mi querido Beelzemon…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Esto ocurrió porque no reconociste la verdad! – Beelzemon grito liberando toda la rabia que sentía

— No tiene caso que nos hagas perder el tiempo Ophanimon – dijo Barbamon detrás de Beelzemon – dinos donde está la llave y te prometo que dejare que tú y tu pequeña hija se mantengan con vida

— Tu nunca cumples tus promesas Barbamon – dijo Ophanimon – no obtendrás nada de mi

— Entonces, la buscare yo. Beelzemon, acaba con ella

— ¿Qué? Acordamos que la mantendríamos con vida – Beelzemon se puso nervioso ante esa orden

— En el nuevo orden, ella no es necesaria Beelzemon – dijo Daemon – mátala de una vez

— No te… atrevas – Magnamon estaba en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie para detener a Beelzemon

— Descuida Beelzemon – dijo Ophanimon con tranquilidad – sin importar la decisión que tomes, siempre voy a apoyarte

— … no digas eso – la mano de Beelzemon al escuchar esas palabras, así que retiro el arma y la guardo – no la matare. Después de todo, el honor de matar a uno de los 3 Ángeles Sagrados debe ser suyo

Beelzemon procedió a retirarse del lugar para evitar ver la muerte de Ophanimon. Pero Barbamon no deseaba dejar cabos sueltos, así que preparo su más poderosa técnica, **Pandemonio Perdido** para matar a Beelzemon, pero antes de que Beelzemon reaccionara, Ophanimon se interpuso en el camino, recibiendo la poderosa técnica, lo que terminaría matándola. Magnamon quedo frustrado ante lo que vio sin poder hacer nada, mientras Beelzemon estaba consternado. Levanto a la digimon ángel, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

— No debiste… ¿Por qué me protegiste? – dijo Beelzemon a punto de llorar

— Porque se… que eres un… buen digimon… - Ophanimon acaricio el rostro del digimon con cariño – siempre… te apoyare… Belzi…

Con esas últimas palabras, Ophanimon desapareció para siempre, mientras su digi code era absorbido por Barbamon. Beelzemon enfureció, sobre todo al ver como Leviamon devoraba el digi huevo de Ophanimon para que no renaciera. Antes de poder hacer algo, Magnamon se levantó con furia mientras empezaba a desprender un brillo inmenso de su armadura.

— ¡Beelzemon! ¡Pagaras por dejar que la señorita Ophanimon muriera! – Magnamon libero su máxima técnica en un parpadeo - **¡Jihat Extremo!**

Todos los digimon oscuros salieron a toda prisa mientras el palacio de la digimon ángel era destruido por la técnica de Magnamon. Ya lejos de ahí, Beelzemon se resignó a seguir con el camino que había elegido y decidió cargar con la culpa de la muerte de Ophanimon, hasta el momento en que probara que con su fuerza, nadie volvería a menospreciarlo.

 **Flashback Fin**

Impmon apretaba los puños con rabia al darse cuenta del engaño del cual fue víctima todo este tiempo mientras Lilithmon se burlaba y Barbamon sonreía con malicia.

— Es hora de deshacerme de ti – dijo Barbamon levantando su cetro – ya no eres útil para nosotros **¡Pandemonio Perdido!**

— **¡Razia Tenebrosa!** – unas sombras oscuras tomaron el cetro de Barbamon y desviaron la técnica

— **¡Guillotina Titán!** – la técnica de Negas apareció y lanzo lejos a Daemon

— **¡Vendaval Filoso!** – una poderosa ráfaga de viento cortante lanzo a Barbamon que choco contra Lilithmon

— **¡Manto de Fantasma!** – Bakemon cubrió a Impmon para hacerse invisible y salieron corriendo de ahí hasta las afueras del palacio

— ¡Maldición! – Daemon salió de entre los escombros y busco por todas partes sin rastro del enemigo - ¡Destruiré este lugar y los matare…!

— No pierdas el control Daemon – dijo Barbamon deteniendo a su compañero – que Impmon escape no cambia las cosas. Ahora debemos enfocarnos en la resurrección de Lucemon

— Que lastima que Belzi escapo – dijo Lilithmon con fastidio – pero bueno, ya tendré oportunidad de matarlo

Los tres digimon oscuros desaparecieron dentro de un portal oscuro. En las afueras del castillo aparecía Bakemon mientras de jaba de cubrir a Impmon con su capa. Detrás de ella, aparecieron el resto de los caballeros, los cuales desactivaron su transformación.

— ¿Por qué me salvaron? – dijo Impmon con duda

— Bueno, si no lo hacíamos Oziel podría reprocharnos por no hacerlo sabiendo que eras inocente – dijo Hope tratando de parecer indiferente

— Yo solo quería pelear, pero al final solo quise darle un buen golpe a Daemon – dijo Javier limpiando sus lentes

— Patamon sabía que eras inocente – dijo Lopmon acercándose al digimon – y ahora lo comprobamos

— Magnamon y la señorita Ophanimon tenían razón sobre ti – dijo Sagittarimon

— Impmon – Gatomon se acercó al digimon oscuro y lo miro con tristeza – respóndeme esta pregunta ¿En serio te dolió mucho la muerte de mi madre?

— … si, me dolió y mucho – dijo el digimon apretando el pañuelo rosa que aún conservaba – cargo con este dolor, como recordatorio de mis errores. Y así planeo hacerlo hasta que muera

— Ya no lo hagas – dijo Gatomon mientras tomaba sus manos – si de verdad estas arrepentido, yo te perdonare. Pero debes prometerme que esta vez lucharas por la causa correcta

— Lo hare por Patamon y por los demás – Impmon se dirigió a los elegidos que miraban la escena – les pido disculpas por mis acciones. Sé que será difícil perdonarme fácilmente pero…

— Yo te perdono – Marian abrazo al digimon con cariño – pero ya no seas malo

— Lo prometo – Impmon no pudo soportar más y empezó a llorar al liberarse del dolor que cargaba en su corazón

— Bien, ya tenemos otro peso muerto… ¡Auch! – Hanzo volvió a ser callado por un zape de Hope y Aiko - ¡Solo era una broma maldición!

— Pues eres pésimo – dijo Aiko mientras abrazaba a Javier – deberías aprender de mi novio que si sabe de bromas

— ¡Ya párenle con sus cariñitos! – dijo Marian aferrándose al brazo de Javier - ¡Soy la única que puede alabar a mi hermano!

— Mejor vámonos – dijo Sagittarimon un poco incómodo por la situación

Mientras los elegidos y los digimon regresaban al Santuario de las Bestias Sagradas, a lo lejos, dos siluetas miraban todo lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Uno era alto con un abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo y la otra era una chica que flotaba un poco.

— Así que era verdad – dijo la silueta mayor con voz masculina y joven – nuestra querida hermana regreso a la vida

— ¿Y es una humana? A papi no le gustara – dijo la voz femenina como si fuera una niña – pero el problema serán los apestosos caballeros a su lado

— En el pasado la ayudaron y lo volverán a hacer. Así que debemos buscarla en el mundo de los humanos

— Como digas hermanito, me pregunto que dirá mama cuando se entere

— Es hora de buscar a nuestro padre y darle la noticia: nuestra hermana, Lady Myotismon ha regresado

Regresando al departamento, todos llegaron a la habitación de Oziel. Después de hablar con las Bestias Sagradas, se decidió que Impmon seria perdonado, pero debía esperar un tiempo para pedir perdón a quien había lastimado. Al regresar, no encontraron a su líder en su cama.

— Me pregunto dónde estará Oziel – dijo Aiko preocupada

— De seguro el cobarde no logro nada con Serena y solo ven la televisión aburridos o algo así – dijo Hope

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación hacia la sala, todos se llevaron una gran y atrevida sorpresa. Oziel estaba sentado en la sala y sentado en sus piernas estaba Serena mientras su falda estaba un poco levantada. La pareja se estaba besando con mucha pasión. Serena tenía sus manos sobre el cuello de Oziel mientras este tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica abrazándola con fuerza.

— ¡Oziel pervertido! – Marian grito con mucha vergüenza mientras tomaba el maletín de su hermano y lo lanzaba sobre la cabeza del chico - ¡Ya corrompiste a Serena!

— ¡No, no es lo que parece! – Serena se puso muy nerviosa mientras Oziel fue tirado al piso por el golpe recibido - ¡Solo nos besábamos y ya!

— Pero sí que lo disfrutabas – dijo Aiko con una risita – me recuerdas a cuando Javier y yo…

— ¡No lo digas por favor! – dijo Marian tapándose los oídos

Aiko vio con malicia la acción de Marian y decidió jugarle una broma. Cuando Marian se destapo los oídos, continúo con lo que contaba a Serena

— … nos besamos antes de que me llevara a la cama para hacer el…

— ¡Ya no sigas! – Marian se alarmo al volver a escuchar a la novia de su hermano - ¡Eres muy cruel!

— Veo que el disfraz surtió efecto – dijo Hope – pero a la otra, mejor vallan al departamento y háganlo en tu cama

— ¡No íbamos a hacer eso! – dijo Serena muy apenada

Mientras tanto, Oziel se levantaba con dolor, hasta que dos brazos lo ayudaron a levantarse. En eso, vio como Javier y Hanzo tenían una mirada de admiración mientras alzaban el pulgar derecho con un muy pequeño sangrado nasal.

— ¡Respeto! – dijeron los dos chicos a su líder

— Gracias, pero fue algo espontaneo – dijo el chico un poco nervioso

— Veo que has aprendido bien querido amigo – dijo Javier como si fuera un experto

— No cabe duda de que eres todo un líder – dijo Hanzo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Oziel

— Lo aprecio chicos – Oziel se puso en pose varonil mientras sus amigos lo imitaban

— Trio de pervertidos – dijo Marian con pesar

— Pero bueno, ¿Qué paso en la misión? – pregunto Oziel

— Pues… - Gatomon se acercó mientras detrás de ella, aparecía Impmon

Gatomon relato todo lo sucedido y la verdad sobre la muerte de Ophanimon y el engaño de Barbamon. Oziel comprendió los recuerdos de Magnamon de lo sucedido ese día y por qué mintió sobre el asesino de Ophanimon, pues esa fue su decisión, morir por Beelzemon. Serena termino de escuchar el relato y solo abrazo a Impmon, el cual solo pudo aceptar el abrazo dejando salir un poco de su tristeza. Oziel solo se arrodillo para darle la mano al pequeño digimon, el cual la acepto con total confianza.

— Les prometo luchar a favor del digimundo – dijo Impmon hacia sus nuevos amigos – no más errores

— Entonces, bienvenido al grupo – dijo Oziel dándole ánimos con un poco de tristeza – quizá el grupo se redujo, pero seguiremos siendo fuertes…

— No tienen que pensar así caballeros – de repente, la voz de Sorcerymon se escuchó en los brazaletes de los elegidos – de hecho, su número aumentara

Todos fueron a la laptop de Oziel donde la imagen de Sorcerymon apareció. De repente, un resplandor cubrió la habitación. Al final del destello, aparecieron 2 Digihuevo: uno color blanco con franjas horizontales color naranja y otro color verde claro con franjas en zigzag color morado.

— Ahora, solo sean pacientes – dijo Sorcerymon – el equipo volverá a ser el de antes y más grande

Con eso, Sorcerymon desapareció. Lopmon se acercó a los dos Digihuevo y al sentir las energías de estos, solo pudo sonreír, al igual que Gatomon que comprendió lo que sucedía.

— Así es como nacemos nosotros los digimon – dijo Bakemon – y por la energía que siento de ellos…

— Son los digihuevo de Patamon y de Diaboromon – dijo Lopmon completando las palabras de la digimon fantasma

— ¡¿En serio?! – Marian se emocionó mientras tomaba ambos digihuevo y los abrazaba con cuidado y cariño – entonces, ellos volverán a la vida ¿Verdad?

— Solo tenemos que esperar – dijo Oziel – nuestro equipo ha crecido. Debemos esforzarnos mas

Después de ese tierno momento, todos decidieron cenar de la comida preparada por Serena, además de un platillo rápido preparado por Aiko. Impmon volvió a sentir la calidez de la compañía y deseaba que eso no desapareciera. Llego la noche y todos decidieron irse a sus hogares. Hanzo y Lopmon se retiraron. La digimon estaba muy feliz por cómo habían terminado las cosas al final. Javier se disponía a llevar a Aiko a su casa, peor Marian los detuvo, pidiéndole a Hope que la llevara usando el portal del digimundo, pero al ser muy complicado, decidieron que dormiría en el departamento de Serena para que no saliera muy noche y sola, cosa que hizo enojar a Javier por cómo se la había gastado su hermana, la cual se burlaba en silencio. Oziel y Serena se despidieron con un sencillo beso, pues a pesar de vivir al lado, sentían que el tiempo que estarían separados seria eterno. Esa noche, todos pudieron dormir con tranquilidad, sobre todo Impmon y Gatomon, quienes estaban felices por cómo se había revelado la verdad. Pero este solo era el principio, pues batallas más difíciles estaban cerca.

 **Esta aventura, solo estaba comenzando…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, mi nombre es Aiko Amori, me siento muy emocionada por participar en esta sección. En fin, Las Bestias Sagradas nos han permitido una semana de descanso para reponer fuerzas y planear una nueva estrategia de batalla, así que decidimos realizar una salida en grupo para estrechar mejor los lazos de amistad. Pero los Señores Demoniacos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, pues ahora nos buscaran el nuestro mundo, pero no serán los únicos. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Un día de descanso caótico: Aparece la Familia de la Sangre" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Buscare un manga con información muy útil. Hasta la próxima**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Esperanza Avalos**

 **Edad: 22 años**

 **Alias: Hope**

 **Estatus: Estudiante de Informática / Especialidad en creación de imágenes y audios del tipo "machete"**

 **Comida Favorita: Comida chatarra, Pollo picante y el Siase**

 **Personalidad: Seria y reservada con desconocidos / Animada y bromista con amigos de confianza**

 **Debilidad / Miedos: Oscuridad / Soledad**

 **Insignia: Respeto**

 **Descripción: Esperanza, o "Hope" como le gusta que le digan sus verdaderos amigos, parece una chica más del montón. A pesar de la rudeza que muestra hacia los demás, solo es para mostrarse valiente ante lo dura que ha sido su vida. Su padre desapareció cuando era joven, dejando a su madre devastada y en un estado de depresión. Hope no quiso aferrarse al pasado, así que decidió avanzar en su vida para olvidar los traumas de su vida. Su nueva vida en Japón le permitió liberarse de los traumas y dolores del pasado buscando pasatiempos, aunque sus amistades no aumentaron mucho, pues se hizo con una personalidad muy ruda. Fue entonces cuando empezó a tener sueños sobre una familia diferente en un mundo diferente donde libraba batallas sin descanso. Cuando la oportunidad de ser una heroína, creyó que sería una forma de escapar de la dura realidad, pero los amigos que ha hecho le permitieron crear un nuevo panorama. Está decidida a buscar respuestas y crear nuevas preguntas. Cumplirá su misión, mientras se divierte un poco.**

 **Relaciones con el equipo:**

 **Oziel: El chico al que le entrego su primer beso y su líder. A pesar de las bromas y malas pasadas que le provoca, fue el primero en mostrarle respeto y cariño como un buen amigo. Por eso lo considera como un hermano**

 **Serena: Su primer amiga. A pesar de que actuaba como una fangirl al principio, le tiene cariño, por abrirla las puertas de su departamento y por brindarle su amistad. Ambas se apoyan mutuamente**

 **Hanzo: Archí-rival, sus personalidades y perspectivas chocan más de una vez, pero desde cierto punto se apoyan como compañeros. Existe una ligera atracción entre ellos, pero no lo reconocerán nunca**

 **Javier: Su compañero de bromas contra Oziel. A pesar de que lo considera un pervertido, lo acepta, después de todo, ella es sarcástica y cree en la libertad. Pero si se excede con ver sus pechos si lo golpeara**

 **Bakemon: Su nueva digimon acompañante. A pesar del poco tiempo que se conocen, ya le tomo cariño, pues siente que pueden ser muy buenas amigas. Pero odia que la llame "ama" o "Señorita" pues se siente incomoda**

 **Marian: La hermana de Javier. Su inocencia le parece tierna, pero también la usa para fastidiarla. Una buena amiga**

 **Gatomon: Al principio se enojó por la actitud que tomo con Oziel, pero también le recordaba a su antiguo yo, por lo que acepto sus disculpas y su arrepentimiento**

 **Patamon y Lopmon: Por el simple hecho de verse tiernos y adorables, contando también su personalidad amable, los quiere mucho**

 **Aiko: En el poco tiempo de conocerla, le gusta su actitud y su experiencia. Secretamente esta celosa del tamaño de sus pechos**


	13. 12 Un día de descanso caótico

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: "Un día de descanso caótico: Aparece la Familia de la Sangre"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Ha pasado una semana desde la batalla entre los 5 elegidos y Beelzemon, uno de los 7 Señores Demoniacos, donde al final la verdad y la justicia salvó la vida de un inocente y se unieron más aliados a la misión de salvar el digimundo. Ese viernes al atardecer, Marian regresaba de unos cursos en la preparatoria, pues se había retrasado mucho en sus estudios y debía ingresar en el próximo inicio de clases. Llevaba el típico uniforme de marinerita de falda y medias negras, blusa blanca con líneas azules y un listón azul mientras cargaba un maletín. Estaba muy cansada por todo lo que tenía que estudiar pero para su suerte, ese era el último día de sus cursos y ahora tendría otras vacaciones. Llego al departamento donde ya la esperaban los vigilantes del hogar.

— Ya llegue… - dijo la chica muy cansada, pero solo escucho un grito de frustración

— ¡Rayos, volví a perder! – Impmon estaba jugando un videojuego mientras a su lado estaban los digi huevos de Diaboromon y Patamon - ¡No puedo pasar este maldito nivel!

— Tranquilízate Belzi, vas a romper otro control – dijo Gatomon desde la cocina preparando unos bocadillos – bienvenida Marian, ¿Cómo te fue?

— Horrible – la chica se tiro al sofá al lado del digihuevo de Diaboromon – ahora entiendo porque mi hermano y Oziel se quejaban tanto de sus clases

— Incluso… los humanos… sufren por la… educación – Impmon seguía jugando tratando de pasar un nivel – recuerdo las… clases de Magnamon… eran muy pesadas… ¡Rayos, volví a perder! – el digimon miro el digihuevo de Patamon con orgullo – cuando regreses, debes decirme como pasar este nivel

— En fin, este fue el último día, ahora puedo tomar vacaciones – Marian se levantó mientras iba a su habitación – debo ponerme más cómoda antes de que lleguen los demás

— Una vez que lleguen Serena y Aiko prepararemos la cena – dijo Gatomon sentándose al lado de Impmon – me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán planeando Barbamon y los otros?

— Nada bueno – Impmon le puso pause al juego mientras se ponía serio – hay un enorme altar en la Zona Oscura donde guardaban las 3 Llaves Celestiales que usaran para revivir a Lucemon. Pero de nada sirve saber la localización si no somos más fuertes

— Es verdad, el mayor problema es Belphemon – continuo Gatomon – él es demasiado poderoso ¿verdad?

— Así es, Oziel y los demás deben obtener el acceso Mega para tener una oportunidad…

— Disculpen – una voz interrumpió la explicación de Impmon - ¿Quién falta de llegar?

Desde la pared apareció Bakemon, la cual ahora vivía con Serena y Hope en el departamento de al lado.

— Solo ha llegado Marian – dijo Gatomon, mientras Impmon volvía a su videojuego – ya no deben tardar los demás. Aprende a usar las puertas Bakemon

— Perdona, es la costumbre – dijo la digimon fantasma – en ese caso, le diré a la señorita Hope y a Serena que ya pueden venir

— ¡Demonios, volví a perder! – grito Impmon muy frustrado – espero que a Diaboromon también le gusten los videojuegos

Bakemon aviso a las chicas, las cuales salieron al departamento de al lado para su pequeña reunión. Serena llevaba un vestido rosa con chaleco negro con líneas rojas y un moño rosa en el cuello. Usaba medias negras y zapatillas de tacón bajo color rojas; Hope usaba un vestido de estilo oriental largo color purpura con rojo de estilo veraniego. La chica estaba muy pensativa por lo que Bakemon le había contado sobre la famosa "Familia de la Sangre" que tanto la emparejaban con ella.

 **Flashback**

Tres días después de que Bakemon llegara al mundo de los humanos, Hope le había mostrado algunas cosas sobre su nuevo hogar, uso de aparatos, costumbres y advertencias para evitar incidentes con otras personas. Esa tarde, Hope se encontraba descansando, pues tenía la tarde libre de sus clases, mientras Serena estaba trabajando como asistente de cocina. En eso, decidió hablar con Bakemon, la cual estaba viendo con interés una serie en la televisión.

— Bakemon, ¿te gusta este programa? – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

— Si señorita Hope – dijo la digimon muy alegre – no puedo creer que los llamados "animes" eran muy divertidos…

— Ya te dije que no me llames señorita, me hace sentir incomoda – dijo la chica bajando el volumen de la televisión – quería saber si puedes contarme sobre "La Familia de la Sangre"

— Claro señorita – dijo la digimon un poco nerviosa – le prometí que le contaría todo lo que sabia

Bakemon decidió apagar la televisión y se puso a flotar en la sala mientras se preparaba para explicar lo que sabía.

— Como usted sabe – empezó a hablar Bakemon – cuando el digimundo se formó, los digimon tuvieron varias guerras por establecer su poder y sus dominios

— Si, la guerra de los digimon de clase "Humano" y los de clase "Bestia" – dijo la chica – recuerdo algo que me conto una de las Bestias Sagradas

— Así es – continúo la digimon – vera, cuando Lucemon termino con esa guerra, y luego de que los Guerreros de los Digi Spirits lo derrotaran, los digimon más fuertes empezaron a unirse en grupos que compartían mismos rasgos o similitudes. Fue así como se formaron las primeras "Familias del Digimundo". Durante un tiempo, cada familia tenía sus dominios y tierras que gobernar, pero la que más destacaba era…

— La Familia de la Sangre – dijo Hope analizando la historia – ellos eran… ¿Muy poderosos?

— Demasiado. Hasta donde sé, habían conseguido ejércitos, súbditos y poder más allá que cualquier otro. Pero los "Doce Olímpicos" que protegen ciertas áreas del digimundo, les cortaron el paso para que no siguieran extendiendo su reino. Actualmente, el Reino de la Sangre se encuentra aislado, sobre todo porque sus números se reducen a sus soldados, los que pelean en su nombre y sus súbditos, como los Bakemon, que solo servimos a ellos en su castillo

— ¿Quiénes conforman la familia real? – pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa

— Son 5 los que gobiernan: El Rey, King Myotismon – dijo la chica que tenía miedo en sus palabras – las historias cuentan, que solo Lucemon es capaz de rivalizar con la maldad en su corazón

— ¡¿Tanto poder tiene?! – Hope se quedó muy impresionada - ¿Qué hay de los demás miembros?

— La siguiente es la Reina, pero desconozco su identidad – continuo hablando la digimon – luego están los tres hijos: Usted es la mayor de ellos, la primogénita Lady Myotismon

— Ya veo – dijo la chica un poco impresionada

— El segundo hijo, es Astamon, el cual dicen que es un ser arrogante, pero despiadado; y la menor, Lady Devimon, la cual dicen que es una digimon capaz de controlar a las bestias oscuras, aunque es débil físicamente

— ¿Por qué mi otro yo, Lady Myotismon, renuncio a la Familia de la Sangre?

— Cuando eso sucedió, yo aún no había nacido, pero el Gran Bakemon me dijo que su antiguo yo estaba cansada de la tiranía y la opresión del Rey, por lo que se auto-exilio y libero a varios digimon que eran oprimidos por ellos

— Aun no entiendo porque ellos no aprovechan para tomar el digimundo ahora que no hay nadie que los detenga

— Se dice que el Rey está débil, pero se desconoce la razón. Algunos dicen que su anterior yo es la causante de eso – dijo Bakemon con miedo – por eso la buscaban en el pasado, pero recientemente no hemos sabido de algún miembro de la Familia de la Sangre que la esté buscando

— Tuve un presentimiento extraño la última vez que fuimos al digimundo – Hope miraba sus manos con tristeza – pero de lo que estoy segura, es que no soy como ellos y nunca lo seré. Soy una humana y punto

— Yo siempre la apoyare señorita – dijo Bakemon apoyándose en su hombro – yo quiero estar a su lado como su humilde sirvienta

— Mejor como mejores amigas Bakemon – dijo la chica abrazando a la pequeña fantasma – pero no me digas Señorita

— Pero me siento bien al decirle así – la digimon hizo un puchero infantil

— De acuerdo, pero somos amigas, no me trates como una reina

— De acuerdo señorita

 **Flashback Fin**

Hope aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero no sabía que pensar. En eso, escucho como la puerta del departamento de los chicos se abría.

— ¡Ya llegamos! – se escuchó la voz de Javier

— Bienvenido hermanito – Marian salió de su habitación con su ropa casual

Como el verano ya estaba presente, todos habían cambiado sus ropas para el nuevo cambio de clima: Javier usaba unos jeans color verde un poco oscuro y una camiseta de cuello polo color azul oscuro; Marian ahora usaba una blusa blanca de manga corta, unos shorts de mezclillas y unos tenis casuales; Hanzo usaba una camisa gris de manga corta debajo de un pequeño chaleco negro, usaba un mezclilla oscuro y botas negras con rojo, además de usar guantes negros sin dedos y sobre la cabeza del chico estaba Lopmon; Aiko usaba una remera básica a rayas colores crema y gris con una campera marrón y botones grandes, short jeans con cinturón a juego con la campera, medias oscuras hasta el mitad del muslo y botas bucaneros color de la campera.

— ¿Todavía no llega Oziel? – pregunto Aiko un poco curiosa

— Aun no, aunque creo que exageramos al enviarlo a buscar tantas cosas – dijo Javier al lado de su novia

— Lo necesitábamos fuera para planear el día de mañana – dijo Marian jugando con Impmon – se emocionara mucho

— Yo hubiera ido con él para estar los dos juntos – dijo Serena de forma soñadora

— Ya tendrán tiempo para ustedes mañana – dijo Hanzo recostándose en un sofá – por ahora, vamos a planear todo porque nuestra semana de vacaciones termino

— ¡Yo no tuve vacaciones! – dijo Marian con enojo

— Aunque nos duela, Hanzo tiene razón – dijo Hope con seriedad – debemos regresar al digimundo y continuar con nuestra misión

— Es verdad, pero al menos disfrutemos nuestro día de mañana – dijo Javier – es por nuestro amigo que lo hacemos

— Si, el necesita relajarse – dijo Serena de forma triste

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos edificios del departamento, Oziel caminaba con su maletín y una bolsa con las compras que le encargo Javier. Llevaba una camisa de botones blanca con las mangas dobladas debajo de un chaleco color negro de botones, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y sus manos estaban vendadas, pues aún le quedaban heridas de la batalla que no querían que las personas a su alrededor notaran. A pesar de parecer tranquilo, en su mente había demasiados pensamientos por lo ocurrido en su anterior batalla, en especial por la transformación que obtuvo al dejar que el odio lo dominara. Por alguna razón tenía miedo de volver a convertirse en eso, en SkullDraco Magnamon, pero sabía que debía ser firme para proteger a sus amigos. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que sin querer tropezó con las escaleras del departamento, deprimiéndolo más.

— Se supone que soy un guerrero y soy derrotado por unas escaleras – dijo el chico mientras se levantaba un poco adolorido – creo que… aun me falta mucho por superar

Llego a su departamento con la idea de comer algo ligero, saludar a Serena y luego ir a dormir un poco. Al abrir la puerta, fue derribado por la chica de cabellos color miel con un abrazo, mientras al fondo los demás lo saludaban.

— ¡Hola Ozi! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿No te duele nada? – Serena se encontraba arriba del chico recién llegado sin darse cuenta de algo muy importante

— Serena, si quieres que te responda – dijo Gatomon a su lado – quita tus pechos de su cara

— ¡Kya! ¡Perdona! – dijo la chica muy ruborizada

— No sé si… sentirme mal por casi asfixiarme – dijo el chico tomando aire con un leve sangrado en su nariz – o sentirme alegre por…

— ¡No lo digas! – Serena lo callo de forma alarmada

— Suertudo y presumido – dijo Hanzo desde donde estaba

— Cuando tengas en donde "asfixiarte" tu, no tendrás porque quejarte – dijo Hope con burla

— Lástima que las tuyas no son… ¡Auch! – Hanzo fue callarlo por la chica que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

— ¡Como si te diera ese privilegio en primer lugar!

— Además, los pechos de la señorita Hope crecerán a su tiempo – dijo Bakemon a su lado

— … eso no me ayuda Bakemon – dijo la chica un poco deprimida

— Oye Perlita… - Javier miraba a su novia con una mirada suplicante - ¿Tu podrías…?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hermano pervertido! – grito Marian poniéndose en medio de Aiko y su hermano

— Tal vez… pero en privado – dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo a su novio – pero bueno, mejor vamos a cenar

— Preparamos un gran banquete Ozi – dijo Serena llevando al chico a la mesa

— Gracias amigos, son los mejores

A pesar de los pensamientos que atormentaban al líder, se sentía muy tranquilo por como sus amigos lo apoyaban y lo hacían sentir mejor. Mientras los chicos se disponían a disfrutar una agradable cena mientras compartían los planes para mañana, en el digimundo, no se realizaba celebración alguna. En la Zona Oscura del digimundo, Barbamon se encontraba frente a un extraño altar donde se apreciaba la figura de Lucemon. A los pies de la figura, se encontraba una mesa de piedra con un digihuevo oscuro de piedra y al frente de él, las Tres Llaves de los ángeles que eran: un anillo dorado, una daga de color plateado con unas pequeñas alas en el mango y una esfera de cristal que desbordaba varios colores. Detrás de Barbamon estaba Lilithmon y Daemon y un poco más detrás estaban Arukenimon, Mummymon, Reapermon y Piedmon de rodillas.

— La energía reunida debería bastar – dijo Barbamon – ahora solo queda esperar a que el digihuevo oscuro reciba las energías necesarias

— El proceso tardara mucho – dijo Daemon con enojo – al menos hemos doblegado a varios de los digimon que se oponían en nuestras zonas

— Pero hemos recibido alertas por movimientos de digimon de clase vampiro – dijo Lilithmon con aburrimiento – eso significa que…

— La Familia de la Sangre ya se enteró del regreso de su heredera perdida – continuo Barbamon mirando a sus lacayos arrodillados al fondo – espero que alguno de ustedes no sea el maldito soplón

— Nosotros no lo traicionaríamos, ¿Verdad Arukenimon? – dijo Mummymon muy nervioso

— Por supuesto que no tonto – dijo Arukenimon golpeando a su compañero – nosotros somos leales a usted

— Mi lealtad es al mejor postor – dijo Reapermon – pero ellos no se han contactado conmigo, así que sigo aquí

— Mi lealtad es con los digimon más poderosos – dijo Piedmon con una sonrisa malvada – solo ustedes son quienes dominan aquí

— Bien, nos probaran esa lealtad – dijo Daemon con enojo – mañana irán al mundo real para capturar o destruir a esos humanos que siguen causándonos problemas

— Es mejor destruirlos, en especial a la chica con el poder de Lady Myotismon, antes que su padre la encuentre – dijo Lilithmon con burla

— Llévense a un digimon de apoyo – dijo Barbamon dando la señal de retirada

— ¡Como ordene amo! – los cuatro digimon sirvientes se retiraban de la zona

— ¿Qué hay del digihuevo de Gallatmon? ¿Lo recuperaron? – pregunto Barbamon

— Claro que lo recupere – dijo Daemon – podrás revivirlo y tratar de someterlo de nuevo. Y esta vez, envíalo con su compañero corrompido, para que no tengan problemas

— Eso suena bien – continuo el hechicero digimon acariciando su barba – debemos mantener alejados a los humanos del digimundo a como dé lugar

Al día siguiente, en el mundo real, Oziel, Javier y Marian salían del departamento listos para disfrutar de un agradable rato antes de volver a sus responsabilidades en el digimundo. Al igual que ellos, salieron Serena y Hope. Oziel llevaba una mochila donde estaba escondido Impmon y Serena llevaba un bolso grande donde llevaría a Gatomon, mientras Bakemon estaba al lado de Hope, pero podía hacerse invisible. Marian quería llevar los digihuevo de Patamon y Diaboromon, pero no habría forma de llevarlos de forma cómoda, por lo que los dejaron en la sala en una zona segura. Todos salieron hacia un gran centro comercial. Al llegar, ya los estaban esperando Aiko y Hanzo, el cual tenía a Lopmon sobre su cabeza como si fuera un peluche.

— Bien chicos, ustedes dijeron que planearon algo para este día – dijo Oziel un poco sorprendido - ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Primero, comeremos en un gran lugar – dijo Marian muy animada - ¡Iremos a un Buffet de desayuno!

— ¡¿Qué?! – el líder empezó a babear por la idea - ¡Pues vamos!

— Típico de nuestro líder – dijo Hanzo – pero siempre quise probar estos famosos buffet japoneses

— Aunque yo prefiero la comida cacera de mi Perlita – dijo Javier con arrogancia

— Será para otra amor – dijo la chica – además, quiero descansar de estar toda la semana cocinando

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo – dijo Hope tratando de levantar su ánimo – vámonos ya

— ¡Adelante! – gritaron Marian y Serena

Los chicos tomaron rumbo al Restaurante en donde comerían, mientras dos extrañas siluetas con forma humana los seguían. Llegaron al restaurante que estaba muy grande donde buscaron una gran mesa. Al encontrar una, tomaron asiento: Javier y Aiko se iban a sentar juntos, peor Marian se sentó en medio de ellos mientras miraba con una sonrisa inocente a su hermano, mientras se burlaba en secreto de Aiko; Serena se sentó al lado de Oziel mientras dejaban una silla donde se pondrían Impmon y Gatomon para que también disfrutaran de la comida; Hope y Hanzo se sentaron juntos aunque no estaban del todo conformes, por suerte, Lopmon y Bakemon ocuparon un asiento en medio de ellos para que no estuvieran incomodos. Cada uno se sirvió varios platillos para probar de todo un poco, entre Ramen, sushi, pescado o camarones fritos o asados, arroz, caldos, incluso frutas frescas o panecillos y hasta comidas de otras regiones del mundo que ofrecía ese buffet.

— Los humanos sí que hacen la mejor comida – dijo Impmon muy animado mientras se ocultaba de las miradas curiosas

— Estos panecillos dulces son increíbles y suaves – dijo Marian muy alegre – ojala pudiera comerlos siempre

— Yo prefiero el pan de ajo – dijo Hanzo mientras comía de forma tranquila – me acostumbre a él mientras viajaba

— ¿Has viajado mucho Hanzo? – pregunto Oziel un poco curioso mientras comía un poco de sopa

— Si, se volvió una costumbre, la que disfrutaba viajar mucho era mi… hermana – Hanzo se detuvo al recordar a su hermana con tristeza

— ¡Perdona! – el líder se puso muy nervioso ante lo que dijo – no quería…

— Descuida – Hanzo lo tranquilizo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo – son cosas que nos pasan a algunos

— Te comprendo – dijo Aiko al lado de Marian – creo que el perder a un ser querido es algo difícil de enfrentar…

— Pero si tienes quien te apoye, puedes resistirlo – dijo Javier acariciando la cabeza de su hermana que se entristeció un poco

— Es un poco difícil para mí enfrentarlo – Hanzo apretaba los puños al recordar lo sucedido con su hermana – en especial porque…

— No tienes que contarlo si no quieres Hanzo – dijo Hope de forma seria hacia su compañero – todos tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas atormentándonos

— ¡¿Yo la atormento?! – dijo Bakemon muy nerviosa

— No me refiero a eso Bakemon – dijo la chica calmando a su amiga – me refiero a los sucesos del pasado que nos siguen siempre

— No puedes olvidarlo – dijo Oziel de forma seria – pero eso no significa que debes dejar que te atormenten por siempre. Los amigos que vas formando en tu camino se convierten en tu familia, quienes te ayudan a superarlo todo

— No lo niego – dijo Hanzo mientras volvía a comer – aunque aún es difícil para mí, los considero mis amigos y espero que con ustedes pueda enfrentar el dolor de mi pasado

— Todos te apoyamos amigo – dijo Javier frente a el – aunque a veces seas un amargado

— Lo dice el pervertido que no puede dejar de coquetear con su novia – dijo Hanzo con burla

— No lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo…

— Entonces, ¿Qué está haciendo tu mano derecha?

Todos miraron como la mano derecha de Javier estaba detrás de la espalda de Marian mientras tomaba la mano de Aiko. La menor del grupo se enojó con su hermano que lo puso en un rincón de la mesa y lo sujetaba con una cuerda.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comer? – dijo Javier con enojo mientras su hermana le ponía un pañuelo en el cuello

— Descuida "hermanito" – dijo Marian tomando un gran plato de comida para ponerla en la boca de su hermano con una mirada tenebrosa – Yo-te-alimentare

— ¡Perlita ayúdame! – gritaba el chico con la boca llena de comida

— ¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso Marian! – Aiko se puso al lado de su novio y tomo otro plato de comida - ¡Yo debería alimentar con ternura a mi amado!

— ¡No, yo lo hago! – Marian metía mas comida en la boca de Javier al igual que Aiko

— Han-zo… me las pagaras… - Javier no podía hablar bien porque estaba atragantado por toda la comida

— Eso sí es divertido – dijo el mencionado con burla

— ¿Quieres que yo también te alimente así Oziel? – pregunto Serena con un plato en sus manos

— No, no es necesario – Oziel se puso nervioso por la idea de la chica

— Eso si da miedo – dijo Impmon al lado de Gatomon – los humanos sí que pueden ser peligrosos enojados

— No tienes idea – dijo Lopmon mientras seguía comiendo

Unas horas después, todos caminaban por un parque no tan concurrido, permitiendo que los digimon caminaran libremente. Oziel y Serena iban al frente conversando muy animadamente, Hope y Hanzo conversaban un poco de forma incomoda mientras escuchaban la constante discusión de Aiko y Marian que no se despegaban de Javier. Pero en lo alto de un edificio, Arukenimon y su grupo observaban la escena, listos para el ataque.

— Me pregunto, ¿Dónde quedo el digihuevo de Diaboromon? – dijo Mummymon de forma curiosa – el aún era muy poderosa

— Es decidió sacrificarse por ellos – dijo Reapermon de forma seria – solo por eso tiene mis respetos

— Me sorprende que tú puedas permanecer en el mundo de los humanos tan fácilmente – dijo Arukenimon – Piedmon no pudo venir con nosotros

— Él es un digimon de diferente composición, yo por otro lado poseo genes humanos, por mi base de datos, al igual que ustedes

— Solo los que tienen una base de datos así, o que posean la energía de las Bestias Sagradas pueden venir a este mundo ¿Verdad Arukenimon?

— Ya deja de decir lo obvio Mummymon – dijo la mujer araña con enojo – abre el portal y desatemos el caos

— Como ordenes Arukenimon – Mummymon extendió las manos hacia el frente para que se abriera un portal en el cielo - ¡Ven aquí muchachón! ¡Acaba con esos molestos chicos entrometidos!

Desde un portal oscuro se mostraron dos pares de ojos rojos, para que después aparecieran otros 4 pares más. Mientras tanto, regresando con los elegidos, se habían sentado en una fuente donde Gatomon estaba sentada en una banca, mientras miraba como Lopmon y Bakemon jugaban de forma inocente mientras Impmon había buscado la rama de un árbol para descansar. Oziel y Serena se encontraban sentados a la base de ese árbol. El chico estaba recostado en las piernas de Serena que le acariciaba el cabello, recordando la vez que se refugiaron en una cueva cuando escapaban de Reapermon. Javier se encontraba atrapado en un estrujante abrazo por parte de Aiko y Marian que lo habían obligado a compartir una banca con ellas. El pobre chico no podía disfrutar del todo ese momento. Por otro lado, Hope miraba la fuente con cierta intriga, pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Bakemon le había contado. En eso, sintió algo muy frio en la parte trasera de su cuello y al mirar, vio con enojo como Hanzo le había puesto una lata fría de refresco para después dárselo.

— En serio que te detesto – dijo la chica abriendo su refresco para tomarlo con enojo

— El sentimiento es mutuo – dijo el chico con burla - ¿Qué te está atormentando?

— Nada en específico – dijo la chica desviando la mirada

— Estas haciendo la misma mirada que yo hacía cuando conocí a Oziel – Hanzo empezó a alejase del lugar – si no quieres decírmelo está bien…

— ¡Espera! – Hope grito para detener a su compañero, para continuar – es solo que, tengo mucho en que pensar con…

— Bakemon ya te dijo lo de tu familia ¿Verdad?

— Si, y es… difícil de digerir – Hope apretaba la lata de soda con fuerza – desde que meditamos para conseguir el "Acceso Bestia", eh tenido sueños de mi forma digimon y de otros a los que llamo "Familia" pero… también siento odio y miedo al pensar en ellos…

— Deja de atormentarte con eso – dijo Hanzo mostrando su brazalete – son recuerdos, del digimon al que representas. No son tuyos ni te pertenecen

— ¡Pero yo siento que sí! – la chica se desesperó, pero bajo la voz al darse cuenta de lo dicho – es como si… fuera mi vida

— Bueno, míralo de esta forma – dijo Hanzo mirando a sus compañeros – en estos momentos, tienes una vida diferente, tu propia vida. Así que disfrútala antes de que alguien la arruine…

En eso, un poderoso rugido se escuchó en toda la ciudad. Todos se alarmaron al ver como del cielo cayeron dos digimon inmensos con forma de dinosaurio y cabezas de bestia en sus brazos.

— De todas las cosas que han pasado – dijo Hanzo con pesar – hubiera sido mejor que dijera algo como "Dinero apareciendo de la nada" o algo así

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Deltamon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon está compuesto por tres digimon en una fusión imperfecta. Las tres cabezas de este digimon tienen conciencia propia, sin embargo, son salvajes en extremo, por lo que no entienden a razones, sino a violencia en extremo. Su técnica especial es la "Fuerza Triple" con la que dispara tres esferas de energía destructiva de sus tres bocas.**

— ¡Que esperan Deltamon! – grito Arukenimon bajando al suelo con velocidad junto a sus compañeros - ¡Destruyan todo a su paso!

— ¡Vamos a ocultarnos! – dijo Oziel al lado de Serena

Todos los chicos se escondieron entre los árboles del parque, mientras los Deltamon entraban en la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, dirigidos por Arukenimon, Mummymon y Reapermon.

— Chicos, tienen que digievolucionar – dijo Lopmon mirando la situación

— ¡¿Podemos digievolucionar en el mundo real?! – dijeron los elegidos y sus amigas con sorpresa

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo Gatomon – Creí que ya lo sabían

— ¡A buena hora lo dicen! – dijo Hope con enojo

— ¡A digievolucionar! – dijo Oziel sacando su tarjeta

— **¡Pase Legendario Acceso! ¡Digi Insignia digimon a…!**

— **Magnamon, La Luz de la Justicia**

— **Maligmon, El caballero de la Oscuridad Bondadosa**

— **Negas Magnamon, ¡El Caballero Loco de la Paz!**

— **Lady Magnamon, La Doncella del Amor**

— **Lady Myotismon, La Doncella del Respeto**

Los cinco caballeros corrieron para detener a los digimon, mientras Aiko y Marian los seguían quedándose un poco detrás junto con Impmon, Gatomon, Bakemon y Lopmon. Arukenimon atrapaba a algunos humanos con su **Hilo de Araña** mientras Mummymon usaba su **Vendaje de Serpiente** y Reapermon disparaba su **Rayo Serpentino del Purgatorio** para destruir los edificios y asustar a la gente. En eso, los dos Deltamon se preparaban para disparar su ataque de **Fuerza Triple** hasta que varios misiles detuvieron sus ataques. Negas lanzo su **Relámpago Negas** hacia Arukenimon y Mummymon para alejarlos mientras Lady Magnamon liberaba a los rehenes. Reapermon seguía disparando, pero una patada voladora de Lady Myotismon lo lanza al suelo para que Maligmon llegue a su lado.

— No sé qué pretenden hacer aquí – dijo Magnamon levantando su espada – pero será mejor que se vallan de aquí, ¡Ahora!

— Disculpen, solo queríamos ver cómo será todo cuando dominemos este gran mundo – dijo Arukenimon con arrogancia

— Además, es divertido atemorizar a los humanos – dijo Mummymon con burla

— ¡Yo te pondré a gritar del miedo en un parpadeo! – dijo Negas lanzándose al ataque, pero se detiene para esquivar un ataque de un Deltamon – Demonios, olvide a los cocodrilos mutantes

— ¡Deltamon, destrúyanlos junto con esta ciudad! – dijo Arukenimon hacia los dos monstruos gigantes

— Maligmon, Lady Myotismon, evacuen a todos los civiles mientras alejan a uno de los Deltamon – dijo Magnamon dando las ordenes a su equipo

— ¡Por mi está bien! – dijo el caballero oscuro mientras empezaba a atacar al digimon - **¡Doble Tajo Oscuro!**

El inmenso digimon fue lanzado hacia un edificio con el ataque mientras Maligmon y Lady Myotismon corrían hacia él. Pero Reapermon los siguió en secreto para atacarlos por sorpresa.

— Negas, ¿Crees poder encargarte del otro Deltamon? – dijo el caballero dorado

— ¡¿Me estas retando?! – dijo el caballero de manera altanera - ¡Puedo hacerlo con una mano atada…!

De repente, el digimon golpeo a Negas, el cual cayó sobre un auto, destruyendo el techo del mismo. El inmenso digimon se acercó al lugar, pero de la nada fue golpeado por la **Guillotina Titán** de Negas.

— Como… te decía – continuo hablando el caballero – con una mano atada en la espalda y con los ojos vendados

— Solo encárgate de el – dijo el caballero evitando un disparo de Mummymon

— ¡A la orden, jefecito! – Negas se lanzó con su escudo frente a él para embestir al digimon

— Lady Magnamon, ayuda a Antylamon con la evacuación de las personas, yo puedo encargarme de Arukenimon y Mummymon – dijo el caballero levantando sus brazos - **¡Misiles de Plasma!**

— Ten cuidado Magnamon – dijo la doncella - ¡Vamos Antylamon!

— Entendido – la enorme digimon salió corriendo junto con la doncella

— Esto es malo – dijo Impmon escondido – detesto no poder digievolucionar

— Perdimos muchas de nuestras energías Belzi – dijo Gatomon a su lado – por ahora, solo podemos observar. Será mejor ir con Marian y Aiko para apoyar a Negas

— De acuerdo

Los dos digimon salieron a donde estaban las chicas observando la batalla del caballero. Mientras tanto, Lady Myotismon daba otro golpe al inmenso digimon con su sable-látigo, mandándolo lejos. Reapermon está detrás de un edificio preparando un ataque, pero de repente siente un peligroso escalofrió en su espalda y decide quedarse oculto.

— ¡Wow, que increíble! – se escucha la voz de una chica detrás de los caballeros - ¡Lo lanzo con un solo ataque! ¿Qué piensas hermano?

— Creo que fue una buen ataque, no ha olvidado del todo las técnicas de la familia – se escuchó la voz de un chico al lado de la chica – en serio que no ha cambiado nada

Los caballeros miran detrás de ellos para ver dos jóvenes: un chico de cabellera blanca larga y alborotada que cubre parte de su rostro, además usaba una especie de abrigo negro con chaleco y pantalón de vestir a juego y corbata roja. En sus manos lleva una especie de mascara de lobo negra con ojos rojos y dos cuernos puntiagudos. La otra es una chica de tez blanca y cabello gris muy largo pero atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos son rojizos y lleva sombras purpuras. Usaba un vestido negro estilo gótico con líneas rojas. En sus manos hay un antifaz negro que parece muy maltratado.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Maligmon – este sitio es peligroso ¡Váyanse ahora!

— ¡Que ternura! Nos quiere proteger – dijo la chica con sarcasmo – pero detesto que me traten como una debilucha

— ¡Dejen los juegos y váyanse de aquí! – dijo Lady Myotismon alejando a los jóvenes

— No has cambiado nada, hermana – al escuchar esa última palabra del joven, la doncella se paraliza – sigues siendo buena y bondadosa con los demás

— Pero solo manchas el buen nombre de "La Familia de la Sangre" con esa actuación tan hipócrita de tu parte – dijo la chica con burla

— Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son? – Lady Myotismon estaba muy nerviosa por lo que decían

— Bueno, es normal que no nos reconozcas – dijo el chico levantando su máscara junto a la chica – tal vez así nos puedas reconocer

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron sus respectivas mascara y antifaz. En eso, ambos empezaron a desprender un brillo oscuro muy intenso. Al despejarse el brillo, había dos digimon desconocidos.

— Imposible… ¿Astamon? – dijo la doncella con miedo

— Veo que ya me recuerdas hermana…

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Astamon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon de apariencia sofisticada, oculta un poder más allá del nivel que muestra, siendo capaz de rivalizar con un digimon de nivel Definitivo. Es despiadado con sus enemigos y amable con sus aliados, lo que le hace ganar respeto con los digimon de la Zona Oscura. Siempre lleva a la mano su arma "Oro Salmon". Su técnica especial es "Infierno", con la cual dispara disparos rápidos, letales y capaces de seguir a sus víctimas hasta el fin del mundo**

— ¿No habrás olvidado a tu pequeña y malvada hermana menor, Lady Devimon? – dijo la otra digimon

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Lady Devimon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon de aspecto femenino pertenece al grupo de los "Ángeles Caídos", desprende un aura de oscuridad y maldad pura. Es capaz de doblegar a los digimon débiles, usando su seducción y poder. Su técnica especial es la "Onda de la oscuridad" con la que libera un grupo de murciélagos oscuros que devoran los datos de sus victimas**

— Son los que llaman la "Familia de la Sangre" – dijo Maligmon poniéndose al lado de su compañera - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Ya que preguntas, caballero de la Bondad – dijo Astamon apuntando a la doncella – nuestro padre, "El Rey" desea que su hija, regrese a nuestro reino

— Ya es hora que liberes a papi de la estúpida maldición que le pusiste – dijo Lady Devimon con un puchero

— Yo no eh hecho nada de eso – dijo Lady Myotismon con enojo – además, yo no soy su hermana ni ustedes los míos

— Pero claro que lo somos – dijo Astamon bajando su mano – después de todo, conocemos todo de ti, Esperanza

— ¡¿Qué?! – la chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso - ¿Cómo es que…?

— Mami nos lo dijo – dijo la chica con burla – después de todo, "La Reina" lo sabe todo

Lady Myotismon se enfureció al escuchar eso por lo que decidió lanzarse al ataque, pero Maligmon la detuvo a tiempo. En eso, Deltamon volvió a donde estaban los caballeros, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Lady Devimon empezó a volar para llegar frente a él. La digimon solo levanto su mano derecha, y el digimon se quedó paralizado, pero era por miedo.

— Pobrecito – dijo la digimon con burla – me tiene miedo, pero intenta atacarme

— Mejor lo libramos de su sufrimiento – Astamon dio un gran salto, mientras su pierna derecha empezaba a brillar - **¡Maverick!**

Con una sola patada, el digimon cayó derrotado y con una herida muy fuerte en su cabeza. Lady Devimon voló sobre él y extendió sus brazos.

— Serás la comida perfecta para mis pequeños **¡Onda de la Oscuridad!**

Un gran grupo de murciélagos salió disparado de los brazos de Lady Devimon y atacaron a Deltamon, el cual rugía del dolor, mientras los murciélagos devoraban su digi code, hasta no quedar nada de él. Cuando el digihuevo apareció, Astamon lo tomo en sus manos y lo absorbió, acabando con el digimon para siempre.

— No solo lo derrotaron – dijo Maligmon con enojo – sino que lo mataron al destruir su digihuevo

— Son unos monstruos… - Lady Myotismon estaba muy sorprendida por las acciones de los digimon

— Irónico que nos llames monstruos, cuando tu tomaste la vida de Puppetmon de la misma forma – dijo Astamon con burla

Los caballeros reaccionaron ante esto, pero Reapermon que estaba oculto escucho con interés esa información. Regresando al otro extremo de la ciudad, Lady Magnamon ayudaba a las últimas personas atrapadas entre los escombros con ayuda de Antylamon. Magnamon logro repeler el ataque de Arukenimon y Mummymon, los cuales ya no querían seguir peleando y escaparon en un portal de regreso al digimundo. Pero Negas cayó del cielo cerca de Magnamon siendo perseguido por Deltamon.

— ¡Rayos! Esta imitación de Godzilla es demasiado fuerte – dijo el caballero corrompido con enojo – necesitamos subir el nivel

— ¿Te refieres al acceso Bestia? – Magnamon saco su tarjeta, mientras su mano temblaba con nervios – transfórmate tu Negas, yo te daré apoyo con mis misiles

— Preferiría que usaras tus ataques de dragón amigo – dijo el chico sacando su tarjeta, pero se detuvo antes de poder usarla - ¡Cuidado!

Deltamon se preparaba para dar un fuerte golpe, pero las cadenas de Lady Magnamon lo detuvieron justo a tiempo. El inmenso digimon se giró para atacar a la doncella, dándoles tiempo a los caballeros de transformarse.

— **¡Acceso Pase Bestia!**

— **Magnamon digimon a: Draco Magnamon**

— **Negas Magnamon digimon a: Chimera Negas Magnamon**

Negas se lanzó al ataque, pero Magnamon no se movió mientras su cuerpo temblaba con miedo. Negas golpeo a Deltamon con fuera en el tórax, mientras Lady Magnamon detenía sus dos brazos con su cadena, pero el digimon forcejaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

— ¡Magnamon acabalo! – grito Negas al lado del digimon

— S-si – Magnamon levanto sus garras mientras daba un gran salto para caer sobre su enemigo, pero en pleno vuelo, se detuvo

Dentro de la mente del caballero dragón, Oziel empezó a tener visiones de cuando estaba convertido en SkullDraco Magnamon. El odio, el dolor, la ira, todas esas emociones atormentaban al chico, que termino cayendo al suelo mientras volvía a ser Magnamon. Aiko y Marian corrían a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Oziel, ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Marian muy preocupada

— No… no puedo – el caballero trataba de controlar sus escalofríos – no puedo transformarme en Draco Magnamon, tengo miedo…

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! – grito Negas con enojo - ¡Estas exagerando!

— ¡Negas cuidado! – Lady Magnamon le grito a su compañero

— ¡No me interrumpas, estoy regañando a…!

Por desgracia, Deltamon libero su brazo de cráneo y golpeo a Negas, que fue lanzado hacia un edificio en ruinas. Lady Magnamon no pudo controlar el otro brazo y recibió un golpe que la aventó contra el vitral de una tienda, dejándola muy herida. Magnamon se levantó para defender a las chicas a su lado, pero en eso, alguien se puso en frente del caballero, quien resulto ser Astamon.

— Que patético te ves Magnamon – Astamon levanto su arma hacia el digimon - **¡Infierno!**

Un sinfín de disparos rojos salieron del arma, en varias direcciones, pero todos se dirigieron hacia Deltamon, el cual fue perforado por todas las balas, hasta que su digi code fue absorbido por Deltamon. En eso, llego Maligmon y Lady Myotismon que perseguían al digimon maligno. Detrás de ellos venia volando Lady Devimon que aterrizo al lado de su hermano.

— ¡No es justo Astamon! – dijo la digimon con un puchero - ¡Yo quería devorar los datos de ese Deltamon!

— Ya dejaste que tus mascotas devoraran al anterior – dijo Astamon mirando a los caballeros que se reagrupaban – escoge a uno de esos para que te diviertas, menos a nuestra querida hermana

— De acuerdo, entonces escojo a… - sin dar tiempo, Lady Devimon apareció delante de Lady Magnamon que salía del lugar donde había caído - ¡Me divertiré contigo!

La digimon le dio una poderosa patada en el abdomen a la doncella, sacándole el aire. Antes de poder levantarse, recibió otra patada que la mando lejos, haciendo que perdiera su transformación. Magnamon estaba a punto de reaccionar, pero recibió otro ataque **Maverick** de Astamon, el cual apenas pudo detener con sus manos, pero le causo dolor. Negas y Maligmon se prepararon para atacarlo, pero este dio un gran salto hacia atrás y volvió a disparas su ataque de **Infierno.** Los disparos fueron esquivados por los tres caballeros, pero para su mala suerte, estos se retornaron hacia los caballeros, golpeándolos por la espalda. Este ataque regreso a Negas a su forma de caballero, pero muy débiles. Lady Myotismon se enfureció y ataco a Astamon con su **Látigo Filoso Sangriento** pero el arma se detuvo sin poder tocar al digimon oscuro.

— ¡¿Por qué mi arma no te ataca?! – dijo la doncella con sorpresa

— Creo que olvidaste algo muy importante hermanita – dijo Astamon tomando el filo del arma sin salir lastimado – las técnicas de la familia no sirven contra nosotros a no ser que tengas mucho poder para lastimarnos

— Eres muy débil – dijo Lady Devimon que sostenía del cabello a Serena y la arrojaba al suelo muy cansada – esto resulto ser muy aburrido

— Ya es hora de terminar este juego – Astamon abrió un portal purpura con rojo detrás de el – regresa con nosotros o tus amigos pagaran el precio de tu terquedad…

— ¡Ella no se ira con ustedes! – Maligmon llego al lado de la doncella seguido de Magnamon y Negas

— Ella es nuestra sexy compañera – dijo Negas con burla

— Si ella… no quiere irse con ustedes… la protegeremos – dijo Serena mientras Magnamon le ayudaba a levantarse

— ¡No tocaran a la señorita Hope! – Bakemon se puso en frente de la doncella con muchos nervios

— ¿Qué hace un Bakemon aquí? – dijo Lady Devimon – da igual, en caso, matare a todos los estorbos, **¡Onda de la…!**

— **¡Golpe de Fe/Cañón Catástrofe!**

De repente, un haz de luz detuvo el ataque de Lady Devimon que retrocedió, mientras una inmensa esfera verdosa se dirigió hacia Astamon, pero este lo desvió con una patada. Desde el cielo, aparecieron Angemon y Diaboromon.

— ¡Diaboromon, Angemon! – Marian se alegró mucho al ver a sus amigos digimon que corrió a abrazarlos - ¿Pero cómo…?

— Lo explicamos después pequeña – dijo Angemon con una sonrisa

— Antes tenemos que divertirnos un poco con estos seres malignos – dijo Diaboromon con enojo

— Defenderemos a nuestra amiga – dijo Magnamon levantando su espada

— Si eso quieren – dijo Astamon levantando su arma de fuego – los acabaremos a todos…

— ¡Ya es suficiente! – una nueva voz femenina se escuchó detrás del portal – no pierdan más su tiempo mis niños

Desde el portal apareció una nueva digimon. Usaba un vestido pegado color negro con varios estampados de murciélagos. Su figura era muy atractiva, y su tez era aperlada. Su cabello era negro y liso. Sus labios eran rojos y mostraban unos colmillos de vampiro. Sus ojos eran protegidos por un antifaz similar al de Lady Myotismon y en su cabeza estaba una tiara con forma de murciélago. Tenía dos pares de alas de vampiro en su espalda y un par pequeño que salía de la parte trasera de su tórax. Sus ojos eran rojos sangre.

— Ella es… - Bakemon se puso muy nerviosa al ver a ese digimon

— Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Astamon un poco extrañado – nosotros íbamos…

— Perdona mi niño, pero se tardaron mucho – dijo la Reina – además, quería ver de nuevo a mi hija, Esperanza

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Queen Devimon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon comparte varios rasgos con Lilithmon con respecto a sus habilidades de seducción y manipulación. Puede doblegar a sus enemigos con su encanto o intimidándolos. Con una sola gota de la sangre de sus víctimas, puede adquirir por poco tiempo sus poderes y/o habilidades. Su técnica especial es la "Penitencia Sangrienta" con la que libera pilares de sangre desde el suelo para empalar a sus víctimas.**

— Has crecido mucho mi niña – dijo la digimon con maldad – pero por desgracia sigues por el camino. Tu padre desea que regreses al castillo

— Yo no soy su hija – dijo la doncella con enojo – y ni piense que porque usted este aquí me intimidara…

— Que valiente – de la nada, Queen Devimon apareció delante de la doncella acariciando sus mejillas – pero no tienes opción – en eso, libero un peligroso instinto asesino que hizo retroceder a todos además de asustar mucho a Marian y Aiko

— El Rey ha solicitado tu presencia – dijo Astamon

— Y nadie debe llevarle la contraria a papi – dijo Lady Devimon con burla

— Pero también dejo un mensaje para ustedes Caballero Legendarios – dijo la reina regresando con sus hijos – si se atreven a poner un pie en el digimundo, morirán

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos palidecieron. Astamon y Lady Devimon entraron al portal seguidos por Queen Devimon, pero dio una última mirada a Lady Myotismon con una sonrisa de superioridad. El portal se cerró, dejando a todos los héroes muy consternados. A lo lejos, Reapermon miraba la escena totalmente sorprendido, pero sabiendo que nada podía hacer, se retiró del lugar para volver al digimundo. Unos minutos después, en el digimundo se apreciaba un inmenso castillo cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche. En lo que parecía una gran sala del trono, estaban Astamon y Lady Devimon de rodillas, mientras al frente estaba Queen Devimon y una silueta cubierta por la oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? – pregunto la silueta con una voz elegante pero tenebrosa

— Se negó a regresar papi – dijo la digimon con burla – sigue siendo muy terca

— Además de que sus compañeros Caballeros también intervinieron – dijo Astamon – eso sin dejar de mencionar a los sirvientes de Barbamon

— Ese tonto de Barbamon – volvió a hablar la silueta mientras bebía una copa de un líquido rojo – el poder le brinda una confianza excesiva que terminara destruyéndolo

— Sin embargo, los caballeros son débiles mi rey – dijo Queen Devimon – y para ser más fuertes, deben ir al Reino de los Chessmon y para eso deben atravesar nuestro reino

— Eso lo se mi Reina – dijo la silueta poniéndose de pie mientras salía hacia un balcón junto con sus hijos y su esposa – pero si mi hija se niega a venir por las buenas, será por las malas

— ¿Crees que se atrevan a venir al digimundo padre? – pregunto Astamon

— Vendrán, por lo que eh visto, ese chico con el poder de Magnamon tiene su misma voluntad ciega. Que nuestro contacto en las líneas de los Señores Demoniacos nos mantenga informado – el Rey alzo sus brazos mostrando un par de alas de demonio muy grandes - ¡Pronto me librare de esta estúpida maldición y La Familia de la Sangre dominara el digimundo!

En el mundo real, en la ciudad se escuchaban varias sirenas de las patrullas y cuerpos médicos brindando apoyo a quienes salieron heridos por el repentino ataque. Los reporteros que se encontraban en el lugar solo podían asegurar que fue algo único pues habían sido invadidos por criaturas muy extrañas y mortíferas. Afortunadamente, unos desconocidos caballeros habían ayudado a toda la gente mientras luchaban con esas extrañas criaturas, lo que dejo en ceros el número de víctimas mortales. En las afueras de la ciudad, en un parque abandonado se encontraban los elegidos y los digimon. Marian abrazaba de forma cariñosa a Patamon y a Diaboromon que también se mostraban muy alegres.

— ¡Los extrañe mucho Diabi y Patamon! – dijo Marian casi llorando – pero, ¿Cómo llegaron a donde estaba la batalla?

— Lo que pasa es que renacimos de los digi huevos y estábamos solos en el departamento – dijo Diaboromon – en eso, Patamon dijo que sintió una energía peligrosa y yo empecé a sentirla

— Así que Diaboromon me dio un poco de la energía que almacena en su cuerpo, digievolucionamos y salimos a ayudarles – dijo Patamon – pero nunca creí que nos toparíamos con enemigos muy poderosos

— Lo bueno es que están aquí con nosotros – dijo Gatomon

— Patamon, Diaboromon perdónenme por lo que les hice – dijo Impmon en frente de los digimon – tenían razón sobre mí y por mi culpa…

— Tranquilo Impmon – dijo Patamon dándole la mano – te dije que los amigos se perdonan lo que sea

— Mientras prometas no volver a hacerlo, las cosas pueden volver a ser divertidas – dijo Diaboromon

— Entonces, Diabi tu… - Marian se emocionó con lo que decía el gran digimon

— Claro pequeña, ahora soy libre y me gustaría unirme a su batalla contra los Señores Demoniacos

— ¡Hurra! Ahora el equipo es más grande – dijo la chica con emoción – pero será difícil ocultarte en nuestro mundo

— No te preocupes por eso – Diaboromon empezó a brillar, para convertirse en un Keramon – ahora si podre pasar desapercibido

— Pero aun eres un poco grande – dijo Bakemon

— No hay problema – el digimon volvió a brillar y entro al bolsillo de Marian la cual saco su celular – puedo viajar aquí cómodamente

— Me parece bien, pero no mires mis fotos – dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

Mientras la chica y los digimon conversaban de forma animada antes de ir con el grupo de elegidos, los chicos conversaban sobre lo sucedido. Serena que fue lastimada sin su transformación se encontraba recargada en el hombro de Oziel con una venda en su brazo derecho mientras compartían una banca.

— ¿Qué paso con tu digievolución Oziel? – pregunto Javier junto a Aiko

— Desde que volví a la normalidad – empezó a explicar el chico – eh tenido visiones de mi transformación como SkullDraco Magnamon. Y al convertirme en Draco Magnamon, siento que puedo perder el control y me aterra… es horrible perder el control

— Pues con ese poder hubiéramos derrotado a esos malditos digimon – dijo Hope con enojo

— Perdónenme, creí que con el tiempo podría recuperar el control – Oziel se deprimió por la respuesta, pero un beso de Serena en la mejilla lo hizo reaccionar

— Nadie puede recuperarse de un trauma como ese en poco tiempo – dijo la chica abrazando a Oziel – te ayudaremos a enfrentarlo ¿No es así?

— Tienes mi apoyo amigo – dijo Javier – después de todo, yo sufro algo como lo tuyo diariamente

— Yo buscare en algún manga algo que pueda ayudarte – dijo Aiko al lado de su novio

— Necesitaremos nuestro máximo poder, ahora que los enemigos han aumentado – dijo Hanzo – pero queda la amenaza de esa digimon Reina

— Ella dijo que no debemos volver al digimundo – dijo Hope mientras apretaba los puños – pero no voy a dejar que ella me intimide

— A ninguno de nosotros – dijo Oziel poniéndose de pie – gracias amigos, nuestra misión es llegar al Reino de los Chessmon y proteger a Hope de esos locos que se hacen llamar su familia

— Todos ayudaremos – dijo Impmon llegando con los digimon

— Yo la ayudare siempre señorita Hope – dijo Bakemon al lado de la chica

— Gracias Bakemon, amigos – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – pero puedo cuidarme sola

— Aun así, somos un equipo y no abandonamos a nadie – dijo Oziel – debemos prepararnos para volver al digimundo

 **Debemos obtener el Acceso Mega…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Soy Gatomon. A pesar de la advertencia de nuestros enemigos, no podemos abandonar nuestra misión. Pero necesitamos información para llegar al Reino de los Chessmon, por lo que iremos a un pueblo en el digimundo para buscar información, aunque las cosas se pondrán difíciles con el ataque de la Familia de la Sangre. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Buscando información con desesperación: Ataque en el mercado Digimon" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Recuperare mis poderes para ayudar a mis amigos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Lady Myotismon**

 **Estatus: Doncella guerrera de los Caballeros Legendarios / Ex heredera de la Familia de la Sangre**

 **Nivel: ¿?**

 **Insignia: Respeto**

 **Anti – Insignia: Desprecio**

 **Lema: La Vampiresa Respetuosa**

 **Elementos a su control: Aire, Oscuridad (en forma de sangre), Agua, Tierra, Fuego (Fuerza limitada)**

 **Historia de su pasado:**

 **Lady Myotismon nació como la primogénita de la generación de la Familia de la Sangre que llevaría en alto a esta prestigiosa Familia. Desde joven fue instruida en las tradiciones familiares, estilo de pelea, entrenamiento y los deseos de su padre para tomar su lugar en el futuro. Con el tiempo, recibió el título de Princesa Sangrienta. Y al lado de sus hermanos Astamon y Lady Devimon, se convirtieron en guerreros peligrosos y despiadados. Pasaron los años, pero Lady Myotismon empezó a ver más allá de lo que el poder le ofrecía, al darse cuenta de la tiranía y la maldad que desbordaba su familia.**

 **Empezó a darse cuenta que ella no quería ser igual a ellos, en especial por los digimon que eran oprimidos por el Rey y la Reina. Al llevarle la contra a su padre, este la amenazo con encerrarla hasta que entrara en razón. Un tiempo después, en una de sus salidas fuera de su reino, se topó con los Caballeros Legendarios que comprendieron su preocupación y sus ideas. Magnamon acepto darle la bienvenida a su equipo, pero antes, la ayudaron a liberar a varios digimon que eran oprimidos por el Rey.**

 **Una dura batalla se libró en el Reino de la Sangre, lo que termino en victoria de los Caballeros, logrando el escape de Lady Myotismon y varios esclavos en los que destacaban los Bakemon. Con el tiempo, la doncella logro hacerse de un título entre los caballeros legendarios y en el digimundo como una digimon de respeto. Después de una dura batalla contra un digimon maligno, Lady Myotismon vago por el digimundo buscando un poco de paz en compañía de uno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, corrían peligro.**

 **El Rey, al saber que Magnamon ya no estaba, mando a su Reina y sus hijos a recuperar a su hija. Lady Myotismon sabía que no podría escapar de ellos mientras permaneciera en el digimundo, por lo que recurrió a una hechicera digimon que le ayudo a escapar. Ella se sacrificaría para renacer entre los humanos, poniendo su poder y fuerza lejos del alcance de su malvada familia, pero a cambio, sus recuerdos dormirían eternamente hasta que su reencarnación tuviera la fuerza para recuperarlos. Y así, Lady Myotismon desapareció del digimundo para siempre. Lástima que alguien más la siguió en su viaje. Pues solo una madre es capaz de seguir a sus hijos hasta el fin del mundo.**


	14. 13 Ataque en el Mercado Digimon

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 13: "Buscando Información con desesperación: Ataque en el Mercado Digimon"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

En la oscuridad de la Zona Oscura, en los pasillos vacíos de un gran palacio, Piedmon caminaba con rumbo desconocido. Había recibido la orden de prepararse ante el regreso de los elegidos al digimundo e interceptarlos para destruirlos. Pero en su mente rondaban otras ideas. Llego a una zona muy despejada donde pretendía abrir un portal y marcharse, hasta que se detuvo al sentir el filo de una cuchilla en su cuello. Al mirar de reojo, vio con asombro que se trataba de Reapermon y antes de decir algo, se percató que no estuviera nadie más presente.

— Sabes, pensándolo con detalle – hablo Reapermon sin despegar su filoso brazo de su presa – no encuentro lógico que un digimon mucho más débil que tu pueda entrar al mundo real, ¿o acaso eres más débil que un Deltamon?

— Bueno, la vida nunca es justa… - Piedmon hablo con mucha tranquilidad mientras sentía el filo del arma más cerca de su cuello

— También es un poco ilógico que la Familia de la Sangre sepa con exactitud que fue precisamente Lady Myotismon la que mato a uno de tus subordinados, siendo que en esa ocasión no había presencia de ellos, ¿no lo crees Piedmon? O debería llamarte, ¿"Arlequín"?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Piedmon rápidamente se separó de su captor y lo pateo para alejarlo. El digimon uso una manta blanca para atrapar a Reapermon, pero este la trozo a la mitad con su cuchilla. Piedmon trato de usar sus **Espadas del Triunfo** , pero Reapermon disparo con su arma y destruyo las espadas, derribando a su enemigo en el proceso. Antes de que el digimon desarmado se levantara, Reapermon puso su pie sobre su pecho mientras le apuntaba con su cañón.

— Arlequín, el mayor espía del Rey de los Vampiros – hablo Reapermon sin dejar de apuntar su arma – no sé porque no note tus segundas intenciones antes

— … no se de que hablas – Piedmon trato de fingir demencia – solo me defendía de tus ataques…

— Deja la mala actuación que no convences a nadie. Ahora dime, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

— Adelante, entrégame ante Barbamon, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que…

— ¿Te revivan? – Reapermon presiono más el pecho de su presa sin dejar de apuntarle - ¿Acaso crees que te dejaran vivir después de esa traición? Sabes bien que Daemon odia las traiciones, ellos destruirán tu digihuevo y ni siquiera el Rey podrá devolverte a la vida

— … mientes – Piedmon no quería creerlo, pero sabía de la legendaria ira de Daemon – además, podría ser revivido si…

— A un poderoso digimon como King Myotismon no le interesa la vida de un bufón como tú que fácilmente podría ser reemplazado por otro bufón. Tu vida está en mis manos

— … ¿Qué quieres? – dijo el digimon con nervios aceptando su derrota

— Mi silencio no será fácil de comprar – Reapermon levanto su pie sin dejar de apuntarle a su enemigo que se levantaba lentamente – primero, quiero un mapa del territorio donde se encuentra "El Reino de la Sangre" y "El Reino de los Chessmon"

— ¿Planeas ayudar a los humanos? No sabía que el dinero de su mundo fuera valioso para ti…

— Tienes la idea equivocada Piedmon – el mercenario dejo de apuntar a su rival – solo garantizo mi supervivencia. Y si ellos ganan, yo gano

— ¿Y qué otra cosa quieres? – dijo el digimon bufón con enojo

— Información sobre la debilidad del Rey que tanto mencionaron sus hijos y la Reina durante su intervención en el mundo humano

— … no lo sé – Piedmon rápidamente esquivo un ataque a traición de Reapermon - ¡Atacarme no revelara la información que yo no poseo!

— Solo quería asegurarme – Reapermon bajo su arma – solo dime lo que sabes

— … El Rey está débil. Lo único que sé, es que su hija es la clave para que recupere sus fuerzas – dijo Piedmon con enojo – es todo lo que se

— Bien – Reapermon empezó a alejarse sin mirar atrás – mi silencio solo durara dos horas. Y no te sugiero volver a rastras con tu Rey. No creo que acepte un cobarde en su presencia

Piedmon vio cómo su maldito chantajista se alejaba y resignado a evitar la muerte, decidió preparar el mapa que necesitaba. Era mejor eso, que desaparecer para siempre. Mientras tanto, todos los elegidos y sus compañeros estaban en el departamento de Oziel esperando a Hope, Serena y Aiko que aún no llegaban. Todos debían ausentarse por mucho tiempo para empezar la búsqueda del Reino de los Chessmon, por lo que era necesario preparar las coartadas en el mundo real. Para los chicos fue un poco más fácil, pues ya habían terminado varios proyectos con desesperación y se les recompenso con tiempo libre. Fue una ventaja que Hanzo y Javier se apoyaran, después de varios pleitos entre los dos. Marian ya estaba libre, así que ella no se preocupó. Después de un buen rato, llegaron las chicas. Hope se las arreglo dejando unas evaluaciones para después de su regreso mientras que Aiko dejo todo lo de su tienda en las confiables manos de unos compañeros laborales. Serena al parecer la tuvo difícil en el lugar donde trabajaba, pero su jefa al parecer comprendió su futura ausencia, aunque la chica se quedó con esa duda. Una vez todos reunidos, entraron al digimundo en el Santuario de las Bestias Sagradas donde Sorcerymon y Qinglonmon ya los esperaban. Para su mala suerte, El Reino de los Chessmon no tenía una zona donde pudieran ser tele transportarlos y por un extraño motivo, no podían contactar con los Doce Olímpicos, por lo que tendrían que viajar a pie. Sin embargo, Sorcerymon les sugirió ir a un Mercado Digimon donde encontrarían información necesaria, además de comentarles que en sus brazaletes se encontraban muchos créditos por parte de las Bestias Sagradas que podían gastar con total confianza. Fue así que terminaron en un gran e inmenso mercado digimon, con casas, puestos en venta, comida y además, muchos digimon diferentes. Alrededor del mercado digimon estaba una gran pradera verde y al fondo del lugar, una estación de Trailmon. Los chicos llegaron a la entrada y contemplaron todo con más detalle.

— Este lugar es increíble – dijo Marian muy impresionada – no sabía que los digimon también compraban y vendían cosas

— La mayoría son cosas que son creadas en el mundo de los humanos y ellos las venden y compran como si fueran cosas coleccionables muy raras – Lopmon señalaba a un Datamon que subastaba una caja de cucharas de oro como si fueran un tesoro perdido - ¿lo ven?

— Si se ponen locos con unas simples cucharas, no quiero ni pensar si ven la cocina de mi Perlita – dijo Javier con burla

— Bueno, todo lo relacionado con el mundo de los humanos aun es raro y misterioso para nosotros los digimon – dijo Keramon al lado de Marian - ¿Por qué crees que los digimon soñamos con ir al mundo de los humanos?

— Tienes sentido si lo pones así – dijo Hope con aburrimiento – bien, ¿Cuál es el plan líder?

— Aun no me siento muy a gusto que me digan así – dijo Oziel con vergüenza, para después recuperar la cordura – debemos buscar información. Tal vez algún digimon sepa algo sobre el Reino de los Chessmon. Hagamos tres grupos y nos reuniremos en el centro del mercado – Oziel señalo un gran horno que servía de centro del lugar…

— ¡Yo voy con Javier! – rápidamente Marian y Aiko gritaron con mucha prisa para después mirarse con enojo - ¡No, yo lo pedí primero! ¡No, yo lo hice! ¡No, yo lo…!

— ¡Ya contrólense par de locas! – dijo Hope con rabia tomando a Marian y separándola del grupo y ponerla con Hanzo – tu vendrás con nosotros

— ¡Qué bien! – dijo Aiko con la señal de victoria hacia Marian – eso significa que yo iré con…

— ¡Iras con Oziel! – dijo Hope sin dejarla terminar

— ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Serena y Oziel con tristeza - ¡Pero…!

— Sin peros – dijo la chica con enojo mientras arrastraba a Hanzo y Marian seguida por Lopmon, Keramon y Bakemon – nos vemos en un par de horas

— ¡No es justo! – dijo Serena con tristeza para después respirar con tranquilidad – supongo que no se puede evitar

— De acuerdo – Aiko se mostró deprimida, en eso, sintió como alguien la miraba y al ver detrás de ella, vio una colita peluda amarilla con una punta blanca

— ¿Sucede algo Aiko? – dijo Oziel al ver distraída a la chica

— … no, no es nada – dijo la chica con extrañeza – será mejor movernos

— Oziel, cuida de mi amada Perlita y yo cuidare de tu querida "Sirena" – dijo Javier con aire muy varonil

— Es un trato amigo – dijo Oziel imitando su postura para después detenerse – espera, ¿"Sirena"?

— Si, ya sabes, cambie la "e" por una "i" – dijo el chico señalando el nombre de la chica, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar

— ¡Que gracioso! – dijo Aiko con mucha risa - ¡Si entendí la broma! ¡Fue muy graciosa!

— Fue pésima – dijeron el resto de los chicos y los digimon

— Mejor ya vámonos – dijo Serena mientras era acompañada por Impmon, Javier y Patamon

Oziel, Aiko y Gatomon tomaron otro rumbo y empezaron con la búsqueda de información. A lo lejos del mercado digimon, se veía a Lady Devimon y Queen Devimon acercándose con dos digimon detrás de ellas.

— Sabes Madre, recuerdo los bazares a los que iba de pequeña – dijo Lady Devimon con malicia – lo más divertido era ver como los otros digimon me daban cosas gratis mientras suplicaban por sus vidas ¡Eso sí que era divertido!

— Esos eran buenos tiempos mi pequeña – dijo la Reina con una sonrisa malvada – descuida, pasara lo mismo en este pequeño mercado. Te divertirás como en los viejos tiempos

— Y de paso, recuperaremos a mi "querida" hermana mayor – dijo la digimon con sarcasmo – me molesta que Papi necesite de los poderes de Esperanza

— Son cosas inevitables cariño. Pero te prometo que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad – la mujer se detuvo y dio una señal a los digimon que la seguían – Cerberumon, vallan y destruyan y traigan a mi hija

— ¡Como ordene mi Reina! – los dos digimon oscuros salieron corriendo hacia el mercado

— Hija, ve y diviértete – dijo la mujer sentándose en el césped – yo observare el espectáculo desde aquí

— ¡Viva! ¡Cosas gratis para mí! – la digimon tomo vuelo hacia el mercado con malicia

— Valla con este asunto – la mujer se retiró su antifaz y su cuerpo se encogió al de una mujer de tamaño adulto y con su cabello un poco alborotado – ya deseo que vuelvas a mi lado, mi querida Esperanza. Te necesito

Volviendo con los elegidos, el grupo de Hanzo caminaba con tranquilidad tratando de buscar algún informante. Marian iba un poco delante del grupo un poco malhumorada por no poder quedarse al lado de su hermano. Keramon trataba de animarla, pero la chica al parecer no quería entender razones. Hope se desesperó un poco y pretendió hablar con ella.

— Oye Marian ¿No crees que estas exagerando con lo de Aiko y Javier? – dijo la chica de forma tranquila – digo, ella no es tan mala y admitámoslo, hacen una buena pareja de locos pervertidos

— ¡Pero ella es…! ¡Y su forma de ser…! ¡Y su estúpido y voluptuoso cuerpo…! ¡Y… y…! – la chica no lograba calmarse con tanta rabia que sentía - ¡Simplemente no la soporto!

— ¿En serio tú querías quedarte con Javier? Digo, sé que no son hermanos de sangre ni nada, pero…

— Sé que no podemos estar juntos siempre – la chica se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún se sentía frustrada – no quería que mi hermano creciera muy rápido y me dejara solita. Yo… no quiero quedarme sola

Hope no supo que decir hasta que Hanzo se adelantó y se puso a su lado mientras le entregaba unas galletas que compro en un puesto del mercado.

— Se lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido para ti y más cuando se trata de crecer – dijo Hanzo de forma tranquila – pero no puedes vivir siempre a su lado. Tampoco es fácil para el dejarte sola. Después de todo, son la única familia que tienen el uno al otro

— Pero… ¿Tenía que ser tan pronto? – la chica no quería aceptar la idea

— Es inevitable. Pero no tiene que ser así. No te digo que separes al loco de tu hermano de Aiko, sino que ella te demuestre que será la chica indicada para Javier. Además, si tu consiguieras novio, ¿Aceptarías que Javier se ponga celoso o sobreprotector contigo?

— Pues no, pero…

— Sin peros niña molesta – Hanzo le dio un toquecito con el dedo en la frente de la chica para callarla – ahora come esas galletas que costaron mucho y ya deja de jugar a la niña enamorada y celosa

— Eres muy malo Hanzo – dijo la chica con un puchero para después comer una galleta con enojo – pero gracias

Marian empezó a caminar junto a Keramon y los demás digimon que empezaron a comer las galletas que les daba la chica. Hanzo y Hope empezaron a seguirlos un poco atrás.

— Quien diría que serias bueno para calmar a esa niña – dijo Hope con burla, pero se detuvo al ver la cara seria de Hanzo - ¿Qué ocurre?

— Recordé de nuevo a mi hermana – el chico respiro profundamente y continúo caminando – aunque mi error fue darle demasiada libertad a ella. Javier al menos se mantiene al tanto de ella incluso con Aiko a su lado. Odio admitirlo pero es mejor hermano de lo que yo fui en su momento

— Todos cometemos errores – dijo Hope a su lado para después darle un leve zape en la cabeza – ya olvida el pasado y continua

— No es tan fácil…

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— … Lily, su nombre era Lily Masamune

— Pues sigue adelante. Es lo que ella hubiera querido – dijo Hope alejándose del lugar para seguir a Marian

— Lo sé, pero siento que no puedo hacerlo… - Hanzo miro al cielo y de nuevo continuo su camino

Mientras este grupo continuaba su caminar, no se percataron de dos digimon oscuros que rondaban el lugar. En el grupo de Javier y Serena, las cosas parecían tranquilas, pero la pobre chica no dejaban de pensar en la situación de Oziel y el cómo ayudarle. En eso, ve algo que la sorprende.

— Oye Javier, esos de allá… - Serena señalo un puesto de comida donde estaban Arukenimon y Mummymon comiendo un plato de Ramen de forma tranquila - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

— Baja la voz – dijo Javier tapando su boca – si no nos han visto es mejor. Deben estar buscándonos pero debieron detenerse

El grupo fue a refugiarse a un callejón abandonado y decidieron plantear la situación mientras Impmon vigilaba la zona.

— Debemos llamar a los demás – dijo Javier con enojo – con ellos presentes, no es conveniente separarse demasiado. No sabemos si tienen otras de sus súper mascotas cerca

— Es verdad – Serena miraba a donde se suponía que estaba, pero noto a otro individuo un poco más lejos de ahí – Javier mira, es Piedmon

— ¿Él también está aquí? – Javier vio como tenía una especie de papel enrollado en sus manos – parece que busca a alguien o se está escondiendo

— ¿Lo seguimos? – dijo Patamon con intriga – podríamos descubrir algo importante

— No perdemos nada con eso si somos cuidadosos – dijo Impmon

Los cuatro decidieron acercarse al lugar. En eso, vieron una especie de zona con una fuete totalmente sola que conectaba a varios callejones. En el lugar, Piedmon miraba la fuente con enojo. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver caer del cielo a Reapermon.

— Te tomo mucho tiempo – dijo Reapermon recibiendo el papel de Piedmon – creí que el miedo de desaparecer te haría hacerlo más rápido

— Cierra la boca – dijo el digimon con rabia – ya tienes lo que querías, ahora mejor vete…

— ¿O qué? – dijo Reapermon guardando el mapa – no estás en posición de ordenar nada soplón

— Acordamos que no revelarías mi posición como espía de King Myotismon si te daba lo que querías. Creí que eras alguien de palabra

— Lo soy, yo no eh dicho nada – dijo Reapermon apuntando a un callejón – tu solo lo dijiste

Piedmon vio con miedo y luego enojo a Serena, Javier y los digimon que lo acompañaban. Estos se pusieron nerviosos al ser descubiertos.

— Tra-tranquilo Piedmon, nosotros no escuchamos nada – dijo Serena con nervios - ¿verdad chicos?

— Sí, no escuchamos nada – dijeron Patamon e Impmon con nervios

— Yo si escuche todo – dijo Javier con burla - ¡Eres un soplón!

— ¡Malditos! – Piedmon empezó a perseguirlos con sus espadas en mano - **¡Espadas del triunfo!**

Los chicos y los digimon empezaron a escapar por varios callejones, esquivando los ataques de Piedmon.

— ¡¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?! – dijo Serena con enojo y nerviosa por la persecución

— ¡No lo sé! – dijo Javier cambiando de los nervios a la burla - ¡Pero tenía que restregarle en su tonta cara pintada que fue un tonto!

— ¡Sera mejor decirle a los demás! – dijo Impmon corriendo detrás de los chicos

— ¡Yo lo distraeré! – Patamon digievoluciono en Angemon y se quedó cubriendo a los chicos - ¡Transfórmense y llamen a los demás!

— **Pase Legendario Acceso** – los dos chicos empezaron con su transformación – **Digi Insignia Digimon a:**

— **Negas Magnamon, ¡El Caballero Loco de la Paz!**

— **Lady Magnamon, La Doncella del Amor**

— ¡Oziel, tenemos problemas! – dijo la doncella con su brazalete

— Yo estoy, en uno igual o peor – la voz de Oziel parecía agitada

Momentos antes…

Oziel, Aiko y Gatomon caminaban entre unas calles llenas de varios digimon muy grandes y con aspecto de ser muy rudos. Aiko de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás al sentir que era observada.

— Disculpa Aiko – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso - ¿Por qué vinimos a esta zona llena de digimon muy… feroces?

— En los mangas, cuando buscas información, debe ser en lugares peligrosos – dijo la chica con un manga en sus manos – es algo muy común y eficaz

— Tenías que ser novia de Javier – dijo Gatomon con pesar

— Por supuesto – dijo la chica de forma altanera con una nariz empinada, luego finge una tos – a propósito, ¿cómo van las cosas contigo y Serena? – dijo con picardía a su compañero de paseo – veo que ahora son más unidos

— Pues sí, decidimos ver si funciona – Oziel se mostraba nervioso y un poco sonrojado – aunque no soy un experto en eso del noviazgo

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? – dijo Aiko dándole un manga al chico – yo solo era una soñadora, pero al final el destino quiso recompensarme con un ángel muy guapo y gracioso ¡El poder de creer en los mangas es muy fuerte mi amigo!

— _Más que ángel, creo que es un demonio_ – pensó Gatomon al ver la reacción de la chica y los nervios de Oziel, para después mirar con detenimiento detrás de los chics - ¡Oigan, miren!

Detrás de los chicos, estaba un PawnChessmon Negro, el cual parecía tener una armadura muy estropeada y maltratada. Se le vio entrar a un bar y los chicos lo siguieron. Al entrar, vieron a varios digimon muy grandes hablando y otros peleando. En un rincón alejado de eso, vieron en una pequeña barra con un Datamon sirviéndole un trago al maltratado PawnChessmon.

— Por última vez, ya no te serviré bebida – dijo Datamon con enojo – y no intentes otras de tus estúpidas apuestas que no estoy de humor

— Vamos, no seas así – dijo PawnChessmon con voz ronca y al parecer cansado – solo una más. Necesito olvidar estos recuerdos que me atormentan…

— Yo le pagare una bebida – dijo Oziel sentándose a su lado mientras dejaba el dinero a Datamon – dele lo que le pida

— Como sea – el digimon robot le dio una jarra grande al digimon medio ebrio – ahora es su problema

— Bien, no creo que vengan a compartir bebidas conmigo – dijo el Chessmon con seriedad – es raro ver humanos en el digimundo, ¿no me digan que son…?

— Son ellos, pero no diga nada – dijo Gatomon callando al digimon – y necesitamos su ayuda…

— Deje de entrenar digimon hace tiempo – el digimon tomo un gran trago de su jarra – y soy pésimo para contar historias

— _¿Cómo toma esa bebida si no tiene boca?_ – Aiko pensaba sobre eso, cuando decidió ser directa – necesitamos llegar al Reino de los Chessmon…

— ¡No sé nada! – de la nada, el PawnChessmon rompió la jarra y recibió un golpe de Datamon

— ¡Ustedes pagaran eso! – el digimon dejo de protestar cuando recibió más dinero de Oziel

— Esa reacción dice lo contrario – Oziel se puso serio mientras le ofrecía otra jarra al digimon – es necesario ir a ese lugar

— … no puedo volver a ese lugar. Aun no eh pagado por mis pecados – PawnChessmon tomo un gran trago de su jarra

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – dijo Aiko con preocupación

— … no quiero hablar de eso – dijo el digimon con enojo y dolor - ¿Por qué quieren ir a ese lugar? Ya solo quedan ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue

— Es necesario. Para cumplir nuestra misión – dijo Oziel

— Tú debes ser el líder – PawnChessmon lo miro un momento para soltar una risita a forma de burla – me gustaría ver como lo enfrentas a el

— ¿A quién se refiere?

— … olvídenlo – PawnChessmon saco una medalla con el grabado de una corona negra y se la dio a Aiko – es un camino largo, pero esta cosa los guiara por el camino correcto. Son varios los lugares que deben recorrer. Primero, busquen la ciudad con muchos colores y de aire infantil, luego… ¡Argh!

De repente, una lanza oscura atravesó a PawnChessmon y detrás de él estaba Lady Devimon. Y detrás de ella un Cerberumon.

— Lo siento – dijo la digimon con burla – pero dijo cosas muy desagradables que no necesitaban saber

— ¡Maldita! – Oziel reacciono con enojo, pero en eso, volvió a sentir lo mismo que con Beelzemon – Pagaras por eso

— Inténtalo – la digimon destruyo el techo y los digimon dentro salieron a toda prisa - ¡Cerberumon, derrótalos mientras busco a mi hermana!

— ¡Como ordene señorita! – dijo el digimon maligno con malicia - ¡Ahora si voy a divertirme!

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Cerberumon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Llamado "El Perro Guardián del Infierno", este digimon usa las garras metálicas de sus patas delanteras para desgarrar a sus rivales con maldad. Posee una increíble percepción que le permite detectar los movimientos de sus enemigos. Su técnica especial es la "Llamarada Esmeralda"**

— ¡Aiko, Gatomon, llévense a PawnChessmon! – dijo Oziel – Yo me encargo

— Ten cuidado – Gatomon ayudo a la chica a sacar al digimon de la zona de batalla que se creo

— **Pase Legendario, Acceso Digi Insignia digimon a: Magnamon, La luz de la Justicia** – Oziel se transformó y rápidamente saco su espada – No pasaras sobre mi

— No lo hare, pero tu darás un paseo **¡Puerta Infernal! –** en el suelo apareció un portal oscuro que empezó a absorber al caballero – no podrás escapar de…

Un rayo salió disparado hacia Cerberumon y lo lanzo contra un muro, deteniendo su primer ataque. Magnamon estaba en el suelo mientras miraba con asombro que quien lo ayudaba era Reapermon que protegía a Gatomon y Aiko.

— Reapermon, ¿pero qué…? – Magnamon no continuo al escuchar el ruido de unos escombros moverse

— Concéntrate Magnamon, aún hay un enemigo delante de ti – Reapermon saco el mapa que recibió y se lo dio Aiko – esto les ayudara en si viaje. No lo pierdan, ¡Ahora váyanse, las cubro!

— … bien, hay que irnos Gatomon – dijo Aiko corriendo con la pequeña digimon

— Oziel, tenemos problemas – Lady Magnamon se comunicó con Magnamon en el brazalete

— Yo estoy, en uno igual o peor – dijo el caballero – vallan al punto de reunión y avisen a Hope que Lady Devimon está aquí y la está buscando

— ¡Ya lo sabemos! – la voz de Maligmon se escuchó en el comunicador

En el lugar donde estaba el grupo de Hanzo, Maligmon y Lady Myotismon tenían frente a ellos a otro Cerberumon que les bloqueaba el paso mientras los digimon que vieron la escena, ya habían escapado. Keramon, Bakemon y Antylamon protegían a Marian. En eso, del cielo apareció Lady Devimon con varios collares en sus manos y cuello.

— ¡Miren lo que me regalaron! – dijo la digimon con alegría – y solo tuve que prometer que no los mataría para después matarlos

— Sera mejor que se vallan de aquí – dijo Lady Myotismon con enojo

— Lo siento "hermanita", pero recuerda que mami te advirtió de no volver al digimundo y la desobedeciste, como siempre – Lady Devimon volvió a volar con elegancia mientras Cerberumon se preparaba para luchar – si me disculpan, quiero ver qué otras cosas ofrece este feo lugar ¡Adiosito!

— ¡Regresa aquí! – Lady Myotismon se enojó, pero no podía seguirla

— Ve tras ella, nosotros nos encargaremos de este perro – dijo Maligmon cubriendo su escape

— De acuerdo – sin perder más tiempo, la doncella y Bakemon salieron persiguiendo a Lady Devimon

— Ustedes no me vencerán – dijo el gran digimon oscuro - **¡Llamarada Escarlata!**

— **¡Razia Tenebrosa!** – las sombras de Maligmon cubrieron al caballero junto a sus acompañantes – Keramon, protege a Marian, Antylamon y yo podemos encargarnos de este perro sarnoso

— Le quitas lo divertido a las cosas – Keramon rápidamente digievoluciono a Diaboromon – vamos pequeña, busquemos a tu hermano

— De acuerdo – Marian fue cargada por Diaboromon y en un gran salto empezaron a entrar en el mercado digimon

Mientras tanto, Negas y Lady Magnamon estaban escapando junto con Angemon e Impmon detrás de ellos. En eso, ven al frente de ellos a Arukenimon y Mummymon en su forma disfrazada comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que ellos los descubren.

— Si se meten en nuestro camino, nosotros… - Lady Magnamon se preparó para luchar, pero vio como Mummymon le hacia una seña con la mano para que se detuviera

— Permítanos – dijo el digimon momia mientras él y su compañera se tomaban el caldo de su Ramen con tranquilidad

— ¡Ahora si los…! – Piedmon iba llegando al lugar, pero Arukenimon le hacia una seña de que esperara mientras comía su caldo

— ¡A ver a qué horas! – dijo Negas con enojo

— ¡Puaa! – dijo Mummymon terminando su caldo – gracias por la comida. Arukenimon, este sí que es un buen Ramen ¿Verdad?

— Creo que tenías razón – dijo la digimon limpiando su boca con una servilleta – ahora vamos a transformarnos para…

— Lo siento pero… - Negas lanzo un relámpago hacia los digimon y los mando a volar muy lejos del lugar mientras se veía una luz en el cielo – ya me canse de esperar por una pelea

— ¡Oiga! – del puesto de Ramen salió un Digitamamon usando un mandil - ¡Aun no me pagaban la comida!

— Se lo pagaremos nosotros señor – dijo la doncella con pena – pero primero, deje que nos encarguemos de nuestro enemigo

— De acuerdo, pero más les vale pagarme – dijo el digimon con enojo volviendo a su puesto

— Ahora sí, ¿En que estábamos? – dijo Piedmon con cara aburrida mientras Angemon e Impmon también esperaban

— A si, perdón – dijo Negas sacando su hacha-martillo - **¡Relámpago Negas!**

— **¡Espadas del Triunfo!**

Las espadas chocaron con el relámpago de Negas y la explosión dejo la zona un poco despejada. Lady Magnamon uso sus cadenas para atrapar a Piedmon, mientras Angemon usaba su **Golpe de Fe** para desorientar al digimon, pero este esquivaba las técnicas con agilidad. Lanzo una manta blanca hacia el digimon ángel, pero una pequeña bola de fuego lanzada por Impmon destruyo la manta.

— Quizás no pueda digievolucionar – dijo Impmon mientras varias bolas de fuego salían de sus manos – pero puedo luchar **¡Noche de Fuego!**

La técnica logro distraer al digimon para que Negas usara su **Golpe de Escudo Relámpago** y lanzara a Piedmon hacia el centro del mercado donde estaba un gran horno. El grupo decidió seguirlo para obtener más información de lo que habían escuchado. Mientras tanto regresando con Magnamon, este trataba de atacar a Cerberumon, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba tomarlo por sorpresa. El digimon utilizo su **Llamarada Escarlata,** pero Magnamon uso su **Barrera de Oro** para detener el ataque. Pero al retirar la barrera, Cerberumon lo ataco con sus garras, siendo detenidas por Reapermon que utilizo su cadena y lanzo lejos al digimon.

— Sigues teniendo miedo de tu poder Magnamon – dijo Reapermon con enojo – si no te encargas de ese problema pronto, tus amigos volverán a estar en riesgo

— Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer – Magnamon miro su tarjeta con el acceso Bestia, pero se negó a usarlo – si no puedo convertirme en Draco Magnamon, luchare con todo de esta forma

— Arreglaremos ese problema después, ¡Ahora sígueme! – Reapermon se dirigió a la zona donde había caído Cerberumon

Magnamon no comprendía las palabras de Reapermon, pero no era el momento de eso, así que decidió seguirlo. Aiko y Gatomon se encontraban escondidas en un callejón tratando de ayudar a PawnChessmon, pero ya era muy tarde para él.

— Al fin… moriré en paz – dijo el digimon mientras sus digi code aparecía – ya es hora de que pague por mis pecados

— No diga eso – dijo Aiko con tristeza – tal vez si lo llevamos con los demás, ellos puedan…

— Eres una señorita muy gentil, pero ya no puedo – el digimon tomo la mano de Aiko donde estaba la medalla que le dio antes – cuando lleguen ahí y vean… a mi hermano… díganle, que en verdad lo siento por mi inmadurez…

Sin poder terminar sus palabras, PawnChessmon desapareció mientras su digihuevo desaparecía en el cielo para siempre. Aiko y Gatomon se quedaron tristes, hasta que un poderoso estruendo se sintió en todo el lugar. Este estruendo hizo que el mapa que tenía Aiko saliera rodando por el callejón y la multitud de digimon que corrían alarmados lo pateara lejos. Aiko y Gatomon fueron tras el mapa entre la multitud asustada. Por otro lado, en el centro del gran mercado donde se ubicaba un horno muy grande, el Cerberumon del bar trataba de esconderse de sus perseguidores hasta que se topó con Piedmon. El digimon bestia iba a atacarlo, hasta que este le mostro la insignia de la Familia de la Sangre que llevaba debajo de una de sus mangas y detuvo sus intenciones.

— ¿Quién te viene siguiendo? – dijo Piedmon mirando a su alrededor

— El guerrero llamado Magnamon y otro que desconozco que tiene una gran cuchilla en sus manos – hablo el digimon con enojo

— Ese maldito de Reapermon. Vete por otra parte, yo creare una distracción ¿Cuál es tu misión?

— Buscamos a mi hermana – de la nada, apareció Lady Devimon llevando varias joyas en sus manos y cuello – veo que tuviste problemas bufón

— Claro que no señorita – dijo Piedmon mientras hacia una reverencia – le aseguro que mi papel como espía sigue sin ser descubierto

— ¡Yo no estaría tan seguro! – dijo Negas llegando junto a sus amigos y compañeros

Piedmon se preocupó, pues si Lady Devimon se enteraba de su fallo, le costaría la vida, así que sin dar tiempo a sus perseguidores, utilizo su **Tornado de la Oscuridad** para mandar lejos a los caballeros. Pero para desgracia de Piedmon, Negas logro clavar el filo de su hacha en la tierra y retuvo el impulso lanzado y uso su **Bengala de Luz** , segando a sus enemigos.

— **Acceso Pase Bestia, Lady Magnamon digimon a: Fénix Lady Magnamon** – la doncella se transformó para después empezar a volar - ¡Esquiven esto, **Danza de Plumas Llameantes!**

Lady Devimon se elevó en el cielo para empezar a pelear contra la doncella fénix en un combate que parecía muy reñido. Mientras que Piedmon tratada de recuperarse de la ceguera del ataque anterior y del ataque de la doncella. En eso, su instinto le alerto para después esquivar un disparo que provino de Reapermon que llego a la escena junto con Magnamon.

— Oye Magnamon, ¿Dónde está mi Perlita? – dijo Negas con enojo

— Se ocultó del ataque junto a Gatomon – dijo el caballero – descuida, están a salvo

— Mejor me aseguro, por cierto ¿Qué hace la calaca a tu lado? ¿Lo mato?

— Inténtalo si puedes caballero de la locura – dijo Reapermon viéndolo de reojo, para después dar un salto al cielo – pero primero atiende el problema frente a ti ¡Nos veremos después!

Mientras Reapermon desaparecía, ambos caballeros se preparaban para luchar. Volviendo al grupo de Maligmon, el caballero había usado el Acceso Bestia para derrotar a Cerberumon con ayuda de Antylamon. Cuando se preparaban para darle el golpe final, una ráfaga de viento oscuro detuvo su ataque y desde el cielo apareció Queen Devimon, con un rostro molesto.

— Cerberumon, ve y ayuda a mi hija – dijo la digimon con enojo – yo me encargo

— Como ordene mi reina – el digimon oscuro salió a toda prisa a donde estaba su otro compañero

— Debe ser un honor enfrentar a la famosa Reina – dijo el caballero Esfinge con falsa arrogancia – veamos si en verdad eres tan poderosa como alardeas

— Tu eres una simple cucaracha que se interpone en mi camino – dijo la digimon mientras levantaba su dedo índice derecho hacia el caballero – mejor desaparece **¡Sombra de Sangre!**

De repente, las sombras de Antylamon y Maligmon se levantaron detrás de ellos y empezaron a estrujarlos para someterlos en el suelo. Maligmon empezó a dispersar arena en todo el lugar para envolver a Queen Devimon. Una vez que la rodeo por completo, levanto su mano derecha para usar su técnica **Prisión de la Doncella de Arena.** Pero la arena no parecía reaccionar para nada y las espinas de arena solo se limitaron a rodear a la digimon. Al final, Maligmon y Antylamon quedaron en el suelo totalmente doblegados y sin poder hacer nada. Mientras tanto, Lady Myotismon corría por el mercado junto a Bakemon hasta que llegaron a una zona donde había varios puestos en ruinas. Empezaron a caminar con cautela, hasta que ambas se detuvieron de un golpe. En ese instante, el tiempo se congelo a su alrededor y frente a ellos apareció una silueta cubierta por la oscuridad y con unos ojos totalmente rojos sangre. Lady Myotismon intento levantar su arma, pero simplemente no podía, pues sentía un gran miedo. Bakemon estaba peor, pues estaba en el suelo respirando de forma agitada.

— Ya es hora de que vuelvas a mi, hija mía – la voz hablo con una voz tan profunda e intimidante

— Yo… no soy… tu hija – la chica hablaba con miedo mientras trataba de recuperar la fuerza para pelear – haz lo que… quieras… yo no iré a tu lado…

— Lo harás, antes de que te des cuenta, entenderás porque me llaman "El Rey del Terror" – la silueta chasqueo los dedos y una onda de energía salió disparada, lanzando lejos a la doncella y a Bakemon

Lady Myotismon vio como la silueta desaparecía dentro de un portal oscuro, mientras trataba de recuperar la fuerza para moverse. Volviendo con Aiko y Gatomon, las dos trataban de atrapar el mapa sin lograrlo con tanta gente. En eso, vieron como este se dirigía hacia el horno del centro de la ciudad y con riesgo a entrar dentro de él. En eso, una silueta pequeña y amarilla salto delante de ella y atrapo el mapa, para después dirigirse hacia las chicas. Esta parecía un pequeño animalito con rasgos de zorro, su pelaje era amarillo y con cola amarilla con una punta blanca. Se puso en frente de las chicas y les entrego el mapa.

— ¡Que linda eres! – dijo Aiko con corazones en sus ojos

— ¿Un Viximon? – Gatomon la miraba con duda – muchas gracias por tu ayuda…

— No hay tiempo – la pequeña Viximon agito su colita y apareció un estuche de tamaño mediano y se lo dio a Gatomon – usa esto para ayudar a tus amigos. Solo funcionara en algunos momentos. Debo irme…

— ¡No te vayas! – Aiko trato de atraparla con sus manos, pero solo logro chocar con el suelo de forma cómica cuando la digimon desapareció y apareció detrás de ella

— Perdóneme, pero no puedo ayudarles más… - Viximon empezó a correr y desapareció a lo lejos

— ¡No es justo, yo quería abrazarla! – dijo Aiko con tristeza

— ¿Qué será esto? – Gatomon abrió el estuche y al abrirlo quedo muy sorprendida - ¡Imposible!

Regresando a la zona de la batalla principal, Negas y Magnamon luchaban contra Cerberumon y Piedmon, este último trataba de escapar y evitar que lo descubrieran, mientras Fénix Lady Magnamon seguía luchando contra Lady Devimon. En eso, llega el segundo Cerberumon y detrás de él estaba Diaboromon cargando a Marian.

— ¡Lo sabía, sabía que eras un doble cara! – dijo Diaboromon al ver a Piedmon - ¡Eso sí que es divertido!

— ¡Ya me canse de estas tonterías! – Piedmon levanto ambas manos y concentro mucha energía oscura en una esfera - **¡Hechizo Final!**

La enorme esfera salió disparada hacia Diaboromon y Marian, pero el gran digimon la contuvo con sus dos garras y desvió el ataque hacia él y Cerberumon. En eso llego el segundo Cerberumon con mucha prisa. Ambos digimon empezaron a rodear a los caballeros y a los digimon. Desde el cielo cayo Lady Magnamon un poco agotada por pelear contra Lady Devimon, llegando a cierto límite.

— Esto ya se terminó – dijo la digimon oscura con malicia mientras levantaba sus brazos – los mataremos ahora mismo…

— **¡Piedra de la Rosetta!** – varias lapidas de piedra salieron disparadas a los digimon oscuros, desorientándolos un poco - ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos!

En el cielo apareció un Nefertimon y montada sobre ella estaba Aiko la cual llevaba el mapa. Todos estaban muy confundidos hasta que Impmon les dijo que se trataba de Gatomon la cual logro digievolucionar de otra forma.

— ¡Ya basta de esto! – dijo Lady Devimon con enojo mientras pisaba el piso a forma de una rabieta - ¡Dejen de ser tan molestos o de diré a papi!

— ¡Esto será más molesto para ti, Magnamon cúbrelos! – dijo Lady Magnamon mientras cerraba sus alas y empezaba a desprender un brillo muy intenso

— ¡Todos detrás de mí! – Magnamon levanto ambas manos mientras todos se ponían a su lado y Nefertimon volaba más alto - **¡Barrera de Oro!**

— **¡Anillo Llameante, Modo Supernova! –** una gran onda de calor salió disparada en todo el lugar

Piedmon escapo de último momento usando sus poderes, mientras Lady Devimon usaba sus poderes para cubrirse de la técnica, pero aún era demasiado potente. Pero los afectados fueron los Cerberumon los cuales no lograron soportar la técnica, quedando totalmente calcinados, dejando solo su digi code.

— Alma que has caído presa de la oscuridad – Lady Magnamon levanto su brazo mientras su digivice empezaba a brillar – deja que el amor de mi digivice limpie tu alma ¡Digi code, captura!

Los datos de los Cerberumon fueron tomados mientras sus digihuevo desaparecían en el cielo. Magnamon desactivo la barrera y rápidamente fue a ayudar a Serena, que había perdido su transformación por usar mucha de su energía. Nefertimon aterrizo en el suelo mientras Aiko bajaba de la digimon, para después ser estrujada por Negas.

— ¡Mi amada Perlita, me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo! – dijo Negas de forma posesiva a su novia – no sé qué haría sin mi sexy novia

— Calma cariño, ya estoy aquí – dijo la chica pegándose al abrazo de su novio transformado – ahora ya sé cómo se siente abrazarte con tu armadura puesta

— Y no sabes lo que puedo hacer con ella… - dijo el caballero con perversión, hasta que fue golpeado por Diaboromon por orden de Marian

— ¡También estoy bien hermano! – dijo Marian con enojo montada sobre su compañero

— ¿Cómo lograste digievolucionar Angie? – pregunto Impmon a su amiga en esa forma

— Gracias al Digi Egg de la Luz, pero no entiendo como ese Viximon lo tenía en su poder – dijo la digimon esfinge mirando a Impmon – pero al menos ya puedo luchar

— Me da gusto ver eso – dijo Impmon con una sonrisa triste – ojala yo pudiera ayudarles también

— Me ayudaste hace unos momentos – dijo Angemon al lado de sus amigos – sin ti, hubiera sido atrapado por Piedmon

— Tienes razón – dijo el digimon con más tranquilidad

— ¿Estás bien, Serena? – dijo Magnamon cargando a la chica de forma nupcial

— S-sí, descuida – dijo la chica entre apenada y cansada para después abrazar al chico con ternura – ahora estoy mucho mejor

— Sí, me alegro – el caballero se puso muy nervioso por cómo se puso la chica - ¿Dónde estarán Maligmon y Lady Myotismon?

— Yo estoy aquí – detrás de ellos llego Lady Myotismon que llegaba al lugar un poco cansada y con varios raspones acompañada de Bakemon, la cual parecía un poco asustada – solo nos falta Maligmon y…

— ¡No es justo! – el grito de Lady Devimon se escuchó en el lugar

La digimon oscura estaba de pie con unas muy pequeñas quemaduras en sus piernas y brazos, pero todas las joyas y collares que llevaba se quemaron por completo, para hacerse cenizas.

— ¡Mis joyas y collares! – la digimon empezó a patalear con mucho enojo y lágrimas de anime - ¡Se lo diré a mami! ¡Mami!

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? – en el acto apareció la Reina que llevaba a Hanzo y Lopmon arrastrando sujetándolo de los pies - ¿Acaso ellos te hicieron algo malo?

— ¡Ellos quemaron las cosas que conseguí gratis aquí y derrotaron a los Cerberumon! – dijo Lady Devimon con enojo a forma de queja - ¡Ellos son muy malos!

— Tranquila mi pequeña – dijo mientras lanzaba a Hanzo y Lopmon hacia los caballeros, los cuales estaban medio inconscientes – en casa tienes muchos más collares mucho más lindos que los que podrás encontrar aquí

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Hanzo? – dijo Lady Myotismon con enojo mientras levantaba al chico que recuperaba la conciencia

— Debo admitir que es muy resistente – dijo la Reina con burla – protegió hasta el cansancio a la hija de Cherubimon, pero al final pereció. Solo por eso le perdone la vida. Pero les advierto, que la próxima vez que yo me haga presente, no seré tan piadosa con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo, Esperanza

La Reina vampiro desapareció en el portal con una risa maliciosa mientras que Lady Devimon les enseñaba la lengua a forma de burla, dejando a los caballeros cansados y con una victoria no del todo satisfactoria. Unas horas después, todos se encontraban en las afueras del mercado, el cual estaba en reconstrucción, mientras otros digimon seguían con sus actividades ignorando el desastre causado. Hanzo había sido vendado y atendido por Javier y empezó a recuperar sus fuerzas, aunque se encontraba furioso por el poder que tenía Queen Devimon. Aiko saco el mapa que recibió Reapermon y la medalla que le dio Black PawnChessmon.

— Según lo que dijo ese PawnChessmon – dijo Gatomon mirando el mapa – dijo que lo primero que debemos buscar era la ciudad de muchos colores y aire infantil

— La única así en el mapa – dijo Lopmon mientras aún estaba un poco adolorida – es la Ciudad de los Juguetes que se encuentra al este de donde estamos

— ¡Debe ser un lugar muy divertido! – dijo Marian muy animada

— Claro que lo es – dijo Keramon con emoción – la mayoría de los digimon recién nacidos van a ese lugar hasta que se vuelven independientes

— Es una de las pocas ciudades que se encuentra libre del domino de Barbamon y los demás – dijo Impmon con seriedad – se supone que tiene un hechizo muy extraño como mecanismo de defensa

— Pues es la primera parada en la ruta hacia el Reino de los Chessmon – dijo Oziel guardando el mapa – aunque aún me pregunto como lo hizo Reapermon para descubrir la traición de Piedmon y para conseguirlo

— Podemos sacarle ventaja a esa situación – dijo Javier guardando sus cosas en su mochila – se ve que estaba nervioso de que lo descubrieran

— Pero debemos ser cuidadosos – dijo Hope con enojo – Lady Devimon y su familia loca son demasiados poderosos

— Muy poderosos – dijo Hanzo sentándose con pesadez en el suelo – ni siquiera en mi forma bestia logre acercarme a ella. Necesitamos más poder y con eso me refiero a tu forma bestia Oziel

— Odio admitirlo, pero Hanzo tiene razón Oziel – dijo Serena aun cansada por la batalla apoyándose en el chico

— Tratare de recuperar el control – Oziel miro hacia el mercado en reconstrucción mientras apretaba sus puños – no puedo permitir que mis amigos sigan lastimándose

Ya en la noche, todos acampaban a las afueras del mercado en una zona con muchos árboles. Serena y Hope dormían juntas en una tienda de campaña mientras Oziel y Hanzo dormían en otra. Javier se encontraba en una aparte junto a Aiko, pero Marian estaba junto con ellos, sin permitirles un tiempo a solas. Diaboromon hacia la guardia nocturna asegurando que podría resistirlo mientras Bakemon, Lopmon y Patamon dormían juntos en una zona cerca de la fogata. Gatomon miraba al cielo estrellado mientras en sus manos tenía el Digi egg de la Luz. En eso, Impmon llega a su lado para hacerle compañía.

— Sigo preguntándome donde consiguió ese Viximon el digiegg de mi madre – dijo Gatomon muy confundida – se supone que pertenecía a la antigua guardiana de su castillo que murió hace tiempo

— Tal vez sea una conocida de ella – dijo Impmon mirando al cielo estrellado – sabes, hace mucho que no apreciaba el cielo así. De verdad que fui un gran tonto

— Ya quedo en el pasado Impmon – dijo la pequeña digimon recargándose a su lado – ahora lo importante es continuar con la misión de los Caballeros de la Realeza y con el deseo de mi padre

— Yo te prometo que luchare para que el digimundo recupere su antigua gloria. Ya lo veras Angie

— Estaré esperando eso Belzi

Gatomon le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Impmon, logrando que ambos se ruborizaran a más no poder. Esa noche, ambos digimon durmieron juntos en espera del siguiente día.

 **Siguiente parada: La Ciudad de los Juguetes**

 **Continuara:**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Saludos a todos, mi nombre es Bakemon, la compañera de la señorita Hope. Nuestro siguiente destino será un lugar con un poder increíble y lleno de diversión, o al menos eso creíamos. Marian y Aiko siguen peleando por Javier, pero las cosas se complicaran para todos con la aparición de nuestros enemigos y sobre todo enfrentando la poderosa defensa de ese increíble lugar. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Recuperando la infancia perdida: Visita a la Ciudad de los Juguetes". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! ¿Qué sucederá en esa ciudad llena de juegos? ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Serena Nazuki**

 **Alias: Sirena**

 **Edad: 21**

 **Estatus: Estudiante de Cultura (Área del Teatro) / Trabaja como Asistente de cocina**

 **Comida Favorita: Croquetas de Verduras y Pastel de Fresa**

 **Personalidad: Imaginativa, soñadora y exagerada ante situaciones extrañas**

 **Debilidad / Miedos: Los gatos, cosas pegajosas o viscosas / Rechazo y desprecio de los demás**

 **Insignia: Amor**

 **Descripción: Serena parecía tener una vida típica como cualquier chica: padres amoroso, grandes amigos y con sueños para el futuro. Toda esa luz se apagó de repente cuando su padre murió víctima de una extraña enfermedad cuando aún era muy pequeña. Su madre, a pesar de la tristeza, le enseño a mostrar siempre una sonrisa ante la vida, por más dura que sea. Esta motivación le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante con sus sueños. Viajo a Japón para convertirse en una talentosa actriz de teatro. Pero un sueño que siempre anhelo, fue encontrar a su chico ideal. Aunque convertirse en una Doncella guerrera que lucha por el digimundo no estaba en sus planes, ha decidido dar todo de sí, en especial si su mejor amigo Oziel también está luchando. Con la insignia del amor, está dispuesta a proteger el digimundo a toda costa.**

 **Relaciones con el equipo:**

 **Oziel: Lo que empezó como una pequeña y cariñosa amistad, paso a convertirse en amor. Aunque Serena aún se siente culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos del chico antes de hacerlo sufrir.**

 **Impmon: Su compañero Digimon. A pesar del daño que causo, Serena se muestra cariñosa y comprensiva con él, pues sabe que no es tan fácil remediar los errores del pasado. Se apoyan mutuamente.**

 **Hope: Su mejor amiga. A pesar de que Hope la incita a ser más libre en su personalidad y actitud, siempre termina nerviosa ante las ideas de la chica. La reprende y contradice cuando sabe que cometió un error. Pero son inseparables**

 **Gatomon: Ambas se llegaron a entender cuando se dieron cuenta del daño que le hicieron a Oziel con sus actitudes. Ahora se cuidan mutuamente. Además de que se apoyan la una a la otra**

 **Javier: Un buen amigo y compañero. Aunque a veces teme que este convierta a Oziel en un pervertido como el, la pobre no sabe que ya es un poco tarde**

 **Hanzo: Compañeros. Esta arrepentida de haberse fijado en el antes de ver los sentimientos de Oziel. No tolera ni permite que se burle de su amado nuevo novio**

 **Lopmon, Patamon: Su primera impresión sobre ellos, es que eran muy lindos. Los quiere mucho y le gusta cuando se transforman pues se ven increíbles**

 **Marian: Una pequeña chica que estima mucho. A pesar de que ella es muy hiperactiva, le gusta su entusiasmo y la serenidad que muestra en los momentos más cruciales**

 **Aiko: Una chica a la que respeta. En ella ve madurez y cariño que puede necesitar en caso de emergencias. También le interesa algún consejo para "impresionar" a Oziel como ella lo hizo como Javier**

 **Keramon, Bakemon: Ha sido poco el tiempo que se han conocido, pero los respeta. Sabe que son amigos de confianza**


	15. 14 Visita a la Ciudad de los Juguetes

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 14: "Recuperando la Infancia Perdida: Visita a la Ciudad de los Juguetes"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Amanecía en el horizonte campo verde. Los elegidos viajaban en un Trailmon, pues desde hace dos días habían marchado hacia la Ciudad de los Juguetes, la siguiente parada para obtener el Acceso Mega. En uno de los vagones, estaban los elegidos durmiendo para recuperar fuerzas, después de la confrontación en el Mercado Digimon. Hanzo aún estaba un poco maltrecho por la terrible paliza que recibió a manos de la Reina de la Sangre, mientras Lopmon dormía sobre él. Oziel ya se había despertado, mientras Serena dormía recargada en su hombro con mucha tranquilidad. Hope dormía recostada en un gran asiento con Bakemon sobre su pecho con un tierno abrazo. Gatomon, Impmon, Keramon y Patamon dormían tranquilamente entre los asientos del vagón. Pero el único que no dormía del todo cómodo era Javier, pues el pobre chico estaba atrapado en un estrujante abrazo de oso, por parte de su hermana consentida y su cariñosa novia. Aunque tenía en su rostro los lindos pechos de la chica, Javier no logro relajarse debido a que Marian lo tenía abrazado de la cintura.

— Esto es el colmo – dijo el chico con pesar tratando de zafarse del abrazo

— Para mi es divertido – Hanzo hablo desde donde estaba con una ligera burla mientras seguía medio dormido – que no puedas gozar con Aiko por culpa de tu hermana, es gracioso

— Ya me las pagaras cuando me libere de esto – Javier trataba de zafarse sin ningún éxito para después mirar a su compañero líder - ¿sigues nervioso por tu transformación verdad?

— ¿Se me nota demasiado? – dijo Oziel con sarcasmo – es solo que, no sé qué hacer para mantener el control…

— Amigo, tengo los pechos de mi novia en mi cara y la cabeza de mi hermana en la entrepierna – dijo Javier con enojo – no te quejes por el autocontrol…

— Hermano pervertido – Marian susurraba entre sueños acercándose más a su hermano

— Detesto mi suerte…

— Yo me divierto con ella – dijo Hanzo tratando de controlar su risa

— Ya me las pagaras tú…

— ¡Atención pasajeros! – un gran silbato se escuchó, seguido por la voz de Trailmon – en 15 minutos llegaremos a la ciudad de los juguetes

— ¡Al fin! – grito Hope que se levantó junto con Bakemon – ya me estaba cansando de este viaje

— Bueno, debemos prepararnos – dijo Oziel tratando de despertar a Serena – Serena, ya vamos a llegar…

— Oziel… no seas goloso… - la chica hablaba en sueños con un ligero sonrojo – no en frente de todos…

— ¡¿Qué?! – el chico se puso nervioso ante las palabras de la chica

— Crecen tan rápido – dijo Hanzo a modo de burla – creo que me estoy quedando atrás

Minutos después, todos bajaron del Trailmon, llegando a un camino entre los árboles. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña silueta amarilla bajaba desde el techo de Trailmon, para esconderse en el bosque. Mientras avanzaban a la Ciudad, se escuchaba el ruido de algunos juegos mecánicos, música de parque de atracciones y en el cielo se veían algunos globos de muchos colores.

— ¡Que emoción! – dijo Marian al ver todos los globos en el cielo – La Ciudad de los Juguetes debe ser un lugar muy divertido

— Me pregunto qué clase de defensa tiene ese lugar – dijo Lopmon sobre la cabeza de Hanzo

— No lo sé – dijo Impmon con duda – por algo los Señores Demoniacos no han logrado entrar a esa ciudad

— Eso no importa, vamos a divertirnos mientras vamos a ese lugar – dijo Marian recuperando los ánimos

— Debemos ser rápidos y evitar que la Familia de la Sangre nos de alcance – dijo Oziel con seriedad – ellos ahora son un peligro mayor a los Señores Demoniacos

— ¡Oh vamos! – la menor del grupo hizo un pequeño puchero – nos merecemos un poco de diversión

— La diversión es permitida, pero concentrémonos – dijo Aiko con seriedad – por ser la menor te sientes así, pero no es correcto

— Tu eres una estirada sin sentido de la diversión – Marian miro a la chica con enojo – no sé porque mi hermano se fijó en ti en primer lugar…

— Eso es porque tenemos cosas en común. Así funcionan las relaciones. Tal vez cuando encuentres a alguien especial lo entenderás, pero siempre es bueno aprender con el tiempo

— Entonces, ya has tenido parejas en el pasado – dijo Serena de forma curiosa

— Bueno si, pero ninguna fue efectiva o buena, ni siquiera llegue a la intimidad como con mi amado Javier

— Ya no sé si sentirme bien por eso, o sentirme mal por no ser el primero – dijo el mencionado con un aura de confusión

— ¡Lo vez hermano! Ella es mala – dijo Marian con enojo – deberías buscarte a alguien más joven y no tan vieja…

— ¿Cómo tú? – dijo Hope con burla

— ¡Si, como yo…! ¡Digo no! Es decir… - la pobre chica se volvió un manojo de nervios al escuchar sus propias palabras

— Para tu información no soy vieja, solo un poco mayor y cuando tengas mi edad, sabrás lo que es crecer – Aiko miro a su rival con chispas en los ojos

— No gracias, yo me mantendré joven y bella, no como tú – Marian le devolvía la misma mirada a punto de explotar – tú no sabes nada sobre divertirte

— Claro que lo sé, soy divertida porque hago lo que me gusta

— Eso es ser aburrido, debes experimentar de todo…

— Claro que no

— Claro que si

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Oigan! – de repente, una voz como de un niño se escuchó delante del grupo – aquí no se deben pelear

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Pandamon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Datos***

 **Descripción: Este digimon es hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su personalidad es serena, pero se compromete en sus metas y deseos. Aunque suele ser solitario, se preocupa por quienes lo rodean. Su técnica especial es el "Puño de Bambú", con el cual proporciona un fuerte golpe seguido de usar sus garras para terminar el ataque.**

— En la ciudad de los juguetes no está permitida la violencia ni las disputas sin sentido – hablo el digimon con tranquilidad

— Lo sentimos – dijeron Aiko y Marian un poco avergonzadas

— En fin, sean bienvenidos

Al decir eso, Pandamon revelo la entrada a la gran ciudad. Una enorme puerta permitía el paso sobre una gran muralla de piedra. Al abrirse la puerta, se vio una gran ciudad hecha con bloques de construcción. Dentro había varios digimon de apariencia infantil jugando y corriendo por varias partes. En algunas zonas se veían varios ToyAgumon que vigilaban ciertas zonas con mucho cuidado.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **ToyAgumon**

 **Nivel: Infantil**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Estos digimon fueron creados a base de bloques infantiles. Son temerosos con los desconocidos, pero valientes ante sus enemigos. Entre más se combinen, más fuertes son. Su técnica especial es la "Flama Juguete"**

— Antes de entrar a la ciudad, deben saber que toda intensión maligna o violenta no está permitida – dijo Pandamon delante de la puerta – este lugar sirve de refugio y protección para los digimon más pequeños, hasta que son capaces de salir al mundo libre

— ¿Cómo es que evitaron que los Señores Demoniacos los atacaran antes? – pregunto Javier mirando el lugar – no se ven centinelas o algún guardián en la entrada

— No es necesario – dijo el digimon peluche al entrar a la ciudad – ya lo verán cuando entren

Todos dieron un paso y entraron a la ciudad, quedando impresionados por todo lo que se apreciaba y escuchaba. En eso, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar y cambiar de forma.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!

Todos los humanos se transformaron hasta convertirse en niños pequeños, incluso sus ropas se adaptaron a ropas de niños con shorts y camisas para los chicos y las chicas usaban unos vestiditos de colores tipo pastel. Los digimon también cambiaron al llegar a su ultimo nivel en el caso de Diaboromon, mientras que los más sorprendidos eran Beelzemon y Angewomon. Por otro lado, Antylamon y MagnaAngemon estaban sorprendidos, pero…

— ¡¿Qué me paso?! – Bakemon se había convertido en un Soulmon usando un sombrero de bruja - ¿Cómo pude digievolucionar?

— Mi cuerpo se siente bien, pero no tengo del todo mi energía – dijo Beelzemon con mucha extrañes

— ¿Por qué nos convertimos en niños? – dijo Oziel con su voz infantil mientras veía su cuerpo y luego su brazalete – hasta el brazalete cambio

— Parece un juguete de niños – dijo Hanzo con enojo - ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

— Esta es la defensa de la Ciudad de los Juguetes – dijo Pandamon con tranquilidad – existe una barrera de poder que revierte el poder de quienes entran. De esta forma, nos protegemos

— Ya lo entiendo – dijo Antylamon – Si un digimon de Nivel Definitivo entra, regresaría a su forma bebe o infantil y viceversa

— Pero, ¿Qué pasara si un digimon oscuro aprovecha eso para hacerse fuerte? – pregunto Serena muy preocupada

— Si un digimon malvado en forma infantil entra y digievoluciona, no podrá controlar del todos sus poderes, además, solo tendría la apariencia, pero no del todo su poder

— Ahora entiendo porque Belzi y yo no tenemos del todo nuestros poderes – dijo Angewomon mirando su cuerpo

— ¿Y porque nosotros también cambiamos? – dijo Hope con enojo – no estábamos en nuestra forma digimon

— Ustedes que tienen el poder de las insignias legendarias, almacenan un gran poder en su interior – continuo Pandamon – obviamente la defensa de la Ciudad trataría de aminorar sus poderes. Siendo digimon buenos o malos, este poder se activa en todos

— Eso explica porque yo también cambie – dijo Aiko mientras miraba su vestidito floreado - ¿Por qué me siento la más pequeña?

Pandamon saco unas gafas de realidad virtual y se las puso para ver a todos los humanos.

— Este es un medidor de edad y me permite ver que edades tienen – Pandamon dio una vista rápida a todos – los niños tienen 7-8 años, ustedes dos – señalo a Serena y Hope – tienen 6 años, casi 7. Y tu – ahora se enfocó en Aiko – tienes 4 años

— ¡Espera! Entre más edad, más rejuvenecemos, pero y Marian… - Javier se detuvo al escuchar el grito de su…

— ¡Kya! ¡¿Pero que me paso?!

Todos vieron con asombro a una mujer casi de la edad de Aiko. Usaba una ropa como de oficina un poco ajustada, tacones, anteojos, cabello corto y liso y de piel morena.

— ¡¿Por qué crecí?! – la mujer estaba muy sorprendida ante su cambio - ¡Yo quería ser una niña pequeña!

— Que extraño – dijo Pandamon usando su visor – el escáner dice que tienes 32 años, pero no entiendo como alguien sin poderes cambio así. Entonces tienes un poder oculto…

— ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Quiero volver a ser joven! – la mujer pataleaba en el suelo con dolor para después mirar su cuerpo con más detalle – aunque no me quejo de mis pechos y mi trasero. Sabía que sería sexy de grande

— ¡Marian, no hagas eso! – dijo Serena con nervios mientras veía a sus amigos - ¡Los vas a pervertir!

— Muy tarde – Hope señalo a los tres que ya tenían una mirada boba y un leve sangrado en su nariz

— ¡Oziel, no la veas! – Serena cubrió los ojos de su líder con desesperación

— Ahora debo aprovechar – Marian cargo a Javier y le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Ahora ya puedo consentir a mi hermano…!

— ¡Ya suéltalo arpía! – dijo Aiko lanzándole bloques de plástico a Marian

— Ahora sí que estoy en el paraíso – dijo Javier con la mirada embobada

— En fin, Pandamon, necesitamos llegar al Reino de los Chessmon – dijo Oziel aun con sus ojos cubiertos por las manos de Serena - ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

— No sé nada sobre eso, pero pueden buscar la biblioteca. Aunque, es una biblioteca móvil – dijo el digimon mientras guardaba su visor – tendrán que buscarla en la ciudad. Yo debo retirarme a realizar mi guardia

— Gracias por… la información supongo – dijo Serena aun cubriendo los ojos de su amigo

— Una cosa mas – Pandamon llamo la atención de todos mientras señalaba una gran torre en medio de la Ciudad – esa zona está prohibida para los visitantes. Les pido que no se acerquen a ese lugar

— Entendido – dijo Hanzo que vio alejarse al digimon peluche – como si fuera hacerle caso a un muñeco parlante… ¡Aunch! – el chico recibió otro zape por parte de Hope

— Será mejor organizarnos para buscar la biblioteca – dijo Angewomon analizando todo – dividámonos para que…

— Perdona Angewomon, pero… - Serena señalo a donde estaban los demás, pero solo estaban Oziel, Marian y los digimon

— ¡¿Dónde se metieron?! – dijo Antylamon con miedo

— Creo que fueron a divertirse – dijo Diaboromon con una risa – yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

— Tenían que ser niños – dijo Angewomon con fastidio – vallan y busquen a sus compañeros. Serena y Oziel vendrán con Beelzemon y conmigo

— De acuerdo – al momento de terminar de hablar los dos pequeños fueron cargados por los digimon - ¡Más arriba! – gritaron los pequeños

— ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Marian con duda al ver la actitud de sus amigos

— Es la magia de la ciudad – dijo Diaboromon a su lado – hace que las personalidades se dejen llevar por la edad

— Con razón me duele la espalda y la cabeza, mejor vallamos a buscar a mi hermano…

— Y también a Aiko – dijo MagnaAngemon

— Si claro… - la chica madura se enojó al escuchar ese nombre - _¿Por qué no podemos decir que se perdió y ya?_

Un poco lejos de ahí, Hanzo y Hope caminaban por la ciudad con mucha tranquilidad. La pequeña niña miraba todo el lugar un poco sorprendida, pues nunca había visitado algo similar de pequeña, mientras Hanzo parecía un poco fastidiado por la música del lugar. Llegaron a una fuente con el agua color amarillo y una especie de maquina al lado que regalaba vasos de plástico. El pequeño se sube a la orilla de la fuente y empieza a mirar para todos lados.

— ¿Dónde demonios estará esa dichosa biblioteca? – el chico miraba a todos lados con dificultad – odio esto

— Si hubiéramos esperado a Antylamon y a Soulmon, como te dije, no tendríamos este problema – dijo la pequeña enojada mientras miraba a más detalle su vestido – me gusta, pero no es mi estilo

— Este tipo de lugares – el chico se sentó con pesar en la orilla de la fuente – recuerdo que, a Lily le gustaban mucho estos lugares

— Pues siéntete feliz – Hope tomo un vaso y lo metió en la fuente – al menos tu si pudiste ir a un lugar como este en tu niñez

— ¿Nunca te llevaron tus padres? – el chico miro como su compañera apretaba el vaso con dolor – tus padres…

— Mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando tenía 5 años – Hope miraba con rabia el agua de la fuente – mi madre se obsesiono con él. Me culpaba por… por haberse ido

— ¿Lo odias?

— ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a odiarlo? – la pequeña daba vueltas por el lugar con enojo en su rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas – nos abandonó, mi madre nunca lo ha superado. Ella se sumió en su depresión… y yo…

— No quisiste verte sumida en la misma depresión – dijo Hanzo poniéndose a su lado – y escapaste

— ¿Me dirás que soy una cobarde?

— Cobarde hubiera sido que te quedaras y aceptaras esa realidad – el chico le dio un vaso con el líquido amarillo de la fuente – jugo de piña, te eh visto tomar de estos antes

— Pero… no siento que lo odie. Mi madre fue quien se obsesiono con el – la pequeña miraba el vaso con el jugo para darle un trago con tranquilidad – esta rico. Gracias

— Solo lo hice para que dejaras de llorar… - antes de decir algo más, Hanzo fue lanzado a la fuente - ¡Demonios Hope!

— Falta algo mas – la pequeña corrió y regreso con unas palomitas acarameladas y se las arrojo en la cabeza al chico – ahora si es perfecto

— Con que esas tenemos – el chico tomo a Hope de su vestido y la hizo caer en la fuente

— ¡Kya! ¡Esto es la guerra!

Los dos chicos se arrojaban jugo de piña sin parar mientras salían de la fuente y empezaban una guerra con algodones de azúcar y palomitas acarameladas. Por un instante, Hope se sintió como una niña, algo que nunca pudo experimentar, mientras que Hanzo recordaba los momentos divertidos que había pasado con su hermana. Soulmon y Antylamon habían llegado a la escena, pero no los detuvieron porque se divertían y las digimon decidieron dejarles disfrutar el momento. Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, estaban Lady Devimon y Astamon observando el lugar con seriedad.

— ¿Entonces, quien entrara? – dijo Astamon mirando la puerta

— Ah no, ni loca entro ahí – la mujer digimon hizo un puchero mientras se daba vuelta – no perderé mi bella transformación por ir a buscar a la tonta de nuestra hermana

— Nuestro padre ordeno traerla – dijo Astamon con una mano sobre su frente con enojo – odio este lugar

— No puedo enviar a ninguno de mis bebes, porque se volvería pequeño, ¡Odio esta estúpida ciudad! – la chica pateaba la puerta a forma de rabieta

— Ya cálmate hermana – Astamon abrió un portal por el cual salieron tres Demi Devimon – ellos se encargaran de destruir el lugar y así entraremos

— ¿Crees que logren controlar su poder? – dijo la chica cargando a uno de los pequeños digimon malignos

— No, pero destruirán todo y obligaran a nuestra hermana a salir, ahí atacaremos – Astamon abrió la puerta con fuerza - ¡Vallan Demi Devimon y destruyan todo!

— ¡Si señor!

Los tres pequeños digimon entraron en la Ciudad de los Juguetes y se convirtieron en tres gigantes Devidramon que se preparaban para destruir todo. En otra parte de la ciudad, Marian junto a Magna Angemon y Diaboromon buscaban a los pequeños Javier y Aiko por todas partes.

— ¡Javier! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – MagnaAngemon revisaba desde las alturas con preocupación

— ¡Pequeña Aiko! – Diaboromon daba grandes saltos buscando a la niña - ¡1, 2, 3 por ti!

— ¡Ya salgan de una vez! – Marian se veía desesperada mientras caminaba con dificultad con ligeros tropezones - ¿Cómo pueden las mujeres caminar con tacones? Es muy incomodo

— Acostúmbrate pequeña, o debo decirte señorita – Diaboromon se rio por lo bajo por la situación de su compañera

— No es gracioso Diabi, esto no es… - la mujer empezó a olfatear algo en el ambiente

— ¿Qué sucede? – MagnaAngemon la vio con curiosidad

— Huele a Churros, mi hermano está cerca

Los tres empezaron a correr cuando vieron a Javier sobre una pequeña montaña de churros, comiéndolos con mucha tranquilidad mientras los bañaba en chocolate.

— ¡Los churros son los mejores! – dijo el chico mientras devoraba a diestra y siniestra el dulce postre

— Al menos ya te encontramos hermano – Marian tomo uno y lo comió con tranquilidad – ya podemos irnos…

— ¿Y que pasara con Aiko? – dijo Diaboromon también comiendo del pan azucarado

— No sabemos dónde está, así que… - Marian vio como Javier le señalo una especie de juego

— Ella esta allá arriba – dijo Javier con tranquilidad

La chica volteo y vio con miedo a Aiko en la entrada a un gigantesco tobogán de agua con varias vueltas y giros muy peligrosos. Marian se quitó los tacones y empezó a correr y subir por la escalera del tobogán hasta llegar a la sima y ver a la pequeña indecisa sobre entrar o no en el tobogán.

— Aiko, no lo hagas – la chica mayor jadeaba por el cansancio de haber subido muy rápido

— Lo voy a hacer, me dijiste que era una aburrida por no hacer cosas divertidas – la pequeña le enseño la lengua y se giró al tobogán

— ¡Está bien, perdón! No quise hacerte enojar, ahora regresa que este lugar es peligroso – la chica veía con miedo la altura del juego - ¿Cómo demonios subiste hasta aquí?

— Eh, con el elevador que hay al lado – la pequeña señalo un elevador que había al lado del tobogán

— ¡Ya bájate de ahí, que estoy cansada!

— ¡Oblígame!

— ¡Pues te obligo!

— ¡Pues no te hago caso!

— ¡Niña malcriada!

Marian salió corriendo hacia Aiko para atraparla, pero la pequeña se movió rápidamente y la mujer termino deslizándose por el tobogán mientras gritaba por el miedo y la impresión. Al final, llego a una gran piscina donde varios digimon se divertían. Unos minutos después, la chica estaba sentada en una banca secándose el cabello y la ropa con Javier y los digimon comiendo churros a su lado. En eso, llega Aiko con una paleta de dulce con mucha tranquilidad y sin estar mojada.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste para no mojarte? – dijo la chica con enojo

— Use el elevador – la pequeña señalo de nuevo el lugar del cual llego

— Eso sí fue gracioso – Diaboromon se reía mientras seguía comiendo

— En serio que te odio – la mujer se pasaba una toalla por su cabello tratando de secarse – eres una niña fastidiosa

— Perdóname por querer hacer lo que me pediste – dijo Aiko con enojo – sé que tu tuviste una infancia difícil, pero no eh hecho nada para hacerte enojar a propósito

— Me quitaste a mi hermano

— Oye, a mí no me metas en la discusión – Javier se sirvió un vaso de chocolate caliente junto a los digimon que veían la pelea

— Yo quiero mucho a Javier, tal vez no tanto como tú lo quieres, pero tampoco trato de alejarlo de tu vida

— Pues yo lo siento así, ¡Desearía que él no te hubiera conocido!

— … bien – Aiko tiro su paleta y se fue corriendo del lugar

— Marian, eso no estuvo bien – Javier se levantó de la banca y la miro con enojo

— Ella solo me molesta – la mujer se recostó en la banca y tomo un churro para comerlo con cierta molestia – además, no veo porque está en el equipo

— Todos aquí somos amigos y compañeros. Ella en ningún momento te ha negado su apoyo y cariño. Tú fuiste quien la rechazo

— Ella no debió meterse conmigo

— Tal vez tengas la apariencia de un adulto, pero sigues siendo una niña pequeña, y siempre actuaras así, porque no ves a través de los demás con el corazón

— ¿Y eso que? – Marian se hizo la dormida para no seguir escuchando

— Solo recuerda, que aun soy tu hermano y siempre lo seré. Nada hará que te olvide y que deje de quererte menos. Pero tampoco dejare que lastimes a otros por tus celos injustificados

Javier empezó a correr para buscar a Aiko seguido por MagnaAngemon, dejando a la chica y su digimon solos. Marina solo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su hermano, mientras miraba un churro en sus manos y lo tiro al piso con enojo mientras se sentaba.

— Diaboromon, ¿Soy mala por querer a mi hermano? – la chica se mostró triste al decir eso

— No pequeña, es algo normal – Diaboromon seguía comiendo con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica con su gran garra – pero debes aclarar tus sentimientos para tomar la decisión correcta al final

— Yo solo no quiero perderlo…

Aiko seguía corriendo con enojo sin ver hacia donde iba. Recordó un poco a su familia y lo doloroso que fue perderla en su momento. En eso, choca con alguien grande que no logro ver.

— Lo siento señor – la pequeña se sobaba la cabecita mientras se levantaba – no quise lastimarlo

— Descuida pequeña, no hay problema – el sujeto la levanto con los brazos mientras la ataba con unas vendas blancas – después de todo, te estábamos buscando

Aiko vio con miedo que se había topado con Mummymon y Arukenimon en su forma digimon, los cuales empezaron a atarla para que no escapara.

— ¡Auxilio, alguien… mph! – la pequeña vio como le ponían una venda en la boca

— No es la pequeña que quería el amo Diaboromon, pero servirá – dijo Arukenimon atrapando a la chica con su hilo de araña – ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que ellos…

— **¡Espada de Excalibur!** – MagnaAngemon llego a gran velocidad para tratar de cortar el hilo y las vendas, pero el enemigo lo esquivaron a tiempo

— ¡Oye, esa es mi princesa Perlita, búscate la tuya! – Javier estaba en la espalda de MagnaAngemon con enojo

— Pues ahora es mía – Arukenimon la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a correr mientras Mummymon la cubría con su arma

— ¿Qué paso? – Diaboromon llego junto a Marian

— La cereza del pastel que me faltaba – dijo la chica con fastidio – vamos a rescatar a esa niña traviesa

El grupo empezó a perseguir a Mummymon y Arukenimon por el parque. Mientras tanto, Angewomon y Beelzemon llevaban a sus compañeros para buscar la biblioteca. Beelzemon llevaba a Serena sobre sus hombros, lo cual alegraba a la pequeña que iba comiendo una manzana acaramelada, mientras Oziel disfrutaba unos ositos de gomita, pero se encontraba muy apenado al estar muy cerca de los pechos de la digimon ángel. En eso, ven como un gran edificio está caminando con unos pies mecanizados, el cual se detiene y se estaciona frente a ellos. En la entrada dice: "Biblioteca de la Ciudad de los Juguetes".

— A eso le llamo buena suerte – dijo Beelzemon con una risa

— Será mejor apresurarnos antes de que este lugar se vuelva a mover – Angewomon baja a Oziel en el suelo mientras Beelzemon baja a Serena – nosotros iremos a buscar la información

— ¿Por qué debemos esperar? – dijo Serena con un puchero para después leer un letrero en la biblioteca que decía "No se permiten menores de edad" – eso no tiene sentido si aquí hay solo menores

— Será mejor no buscarle la lógica – dijo Oziel con una risita – está bien, vallan ustedes

— Bien, pero no se muevan de aquí – dijo Angewomon a forma de regaño maternal – nos van a esperar ¿entendieron?

— Si mami – dijeron los dos niños con una leve risita

— Te pareces a Ophanimon cuando te regañaba – dijo Beelzemon caminando con burla hacia la biblioteca

— A ti también te regañaba cuando no querías comer algo más que solo carne – la digimon ángel le siguió con cierto enojo

— Es bueno que ya se lleven mejor – dijo Oziel con tranquilidad – ahora, a esperar

— Si no hay de otra – dijo Serena sentándose en el suelo

Unos minutos después de que los digimon entraron a la biblioteca, estos salieron con otro mapa y uno que otro libro.

— Mira Oziel, tuvimos mucha suerte y… - Angewomon se detuvo en seco y tiro los libros al ver a los pequeños frente a ella - ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Oziel estaba repleto de chocolate en todo su cuerpo y Serena estaba con toda su ropa llena de crema batida y mermelada de fresa con algunos trozos de pastel en su boca.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Les dije que no se movieran de aquí! – dijo la digimon ángel con enojo

— Y no lo hicimos – dijo Oziel señalando detrás de los digimon – esa fuente de chocolate llego aquí y bueno… me caí en ella

— ¡No es cierto, te lanzaste sobre ella como si fuera una piscina! – dijo Serena delatando a su compañero - ¡Yo lo vi!

— Chismosa

— Eso me hubiera gustado verlo – dijo Beelzemon para después recibir un disparo de chocolate liquido en la cara

— ¡Pues ahí lo tienes! – Oziel había sacado una pistola que disparaba chocolate liquido mientras se burlaba

— ¡Pequeño demonio! – Beelzemon empezó a estrangular al niño de forma cómica por lo que le hizo

— ¿Y qué te paso a ti? – dijo Angewomon hacia Serena mientras le limpiaba la mermelada de Fresa de la cara

— Es que, vi un gran pastel de fresas y no pude evitarlo – dijo la pequeña comiendo un poco de lo que se quitó del cabello - ¡Esta muy rico!

— Al menos se divierten – dijo Angewomon con una sonrisa – hace mucho yo vine a este lugar a divertirme con mi madre. Es un bonito recuerdo

— Fue antes de conocernos – dijo Beelzemon soltando a Oziel el cual recuperaba el aliento – me hubiera gustado venir con ustedes

— Oigan – el pequeño niño recuperaba el aliento poco a poco - ¿Ese es el lugar al que nos prohibieron entrar no?

Los digimon y Serena miraron a donde apuntaba Oziel y vieron tres siluetas correr a la torre en el centro de la ciudad, la cual era muy grande. El grupo se acercó al lugar con cautela y descubrieron la identidad de los digimon misteriosos. El que estaba en frente era un BlackGuilmon y detrás suyo un BlackAgumon y un BlackGabumon. Los tres digimon estaban al frente de la puerta mirándola con detalle.

— ¿Soy yo, o esto es demasiado fácil? – dijo el BlackGabumon viendo la puerta con enojo

— Recuerda que somos los más inteligentes de por aquí – dijo el BlackAgumon con arrogancia – no por algo somos el arma secreta que tanto necesitaban

— Pues, hagamos honor a nuestro título – dijo el BlackGuilmon retirándose de la puerta – derríbala BlackAgumon

— ¡Al fin! ¡ **Flama Bebé de Virus**! – el digimon lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego verde que destruyo al puerta con facilidad

— Rápido, antes de que vengan los guardias – dijo BlackGuilmon mientras entraba a la torre junto a sus acompañantes

— ¿Cómo es que ese BlackAgumon es muy poderoso? – dijo Angewomon con mucha sorpresa – es como si tuviera mucho control de su fuerza

— La torre es atacada, debemos detenerlos – dijo Oziel mirando a sus compañeros – vamos por ellos

— Es muy peligroso – dijo Beelzemon sacando su arma – será mejor que se queden aquí niños

— Recuerda que somos caballeros – dijo Serena levantando su brazalete – no les estorbaremos

— … bien, pero quédense detrás de nosotros – dijo Angewomon con preocupación mientras pensaba – _Yo era así antes_

El grupo de Oziel empezó a seguir al trio de digimon que subían a la torre. En otra parte de la ciudad, Soulmon y Antylamon limpiaban las ropas de Hanzo y Hope que comían unas palomitas acarameladas y un algodón de azúcar respectivamente. En eso, escuchan una poderosa explosión muy cerca de ellos. Se acercan a la zona y ven a tres Devidramon atacando todo a su alrededor sin ningún control de sus poderes.

— Puedo sentirlo – dijo Hope con enojo – la presencia de Astamon y Lady Devimon. Ellos son los culpables de esto

— ¿Por qué no puedo activar el brazalete? – dijo Hanzo pasando su tarjeta una y otra vez

— Sus poderes disminuyeron, por eso no pueden digievolucionar – dijo Antylamon

En eso, uno de los Devidramon se lana al ataque del grupo. Antylamon lo detiene con sus brazos y neutraliza su ataque. Pero otro de los Devidramon se lanza desde el cielo y cuando está a punto de atacar a Antylamon, se detiene completamente, para después retroceder.

— Niños, vallan y escóndanse – hablo el Devidramon con una voz femenina

— ¿Soulmon? ¿Pero cómo? – Hope reconoció la voz de su compañera para después ver el sombrero de la digimon sobre la cabeza del Devidramon y como sus ojos pasaron de rojos a morados

— Es gracias a mi técnica **Posesión Fantasmal** – dijo el Devidramon moviendo sus brazos con tranquilidad – pero solo puedo hacerlo con digimon débiles de mente

— Entonces, son digimon que se transformaron con la magia de la ciudad de los juguetes – dijo Antylamon golpeando al Devidramon para lanzarlo lejos – igual que nosotros

— ¡Eso es increíble Soulmon! En serio que me impresionaste – Hope abrazaba al Devidramon manipulado con alegría

— Solo por protegerla señorita Hope – el digimon acaricio un poco su cabeza para después apartarse – nos encargaremos de los otros Devidramon, ustedes ocúltense

— ¡De acuerdo! – los dos niños se colocaron detrás de un edificio para observar la pelea

— Esta será tu primera pelea Soulmon, ¿Estas lista? – dijo Antylamon levantando sus brazos que se convirtieron en hachas dobles

— Todo sea por proteger a la Señorita Hope – la digimon dentro del Devidramon se lanzó al ataque - ¡Yo también luchare!

Una feroz batalla se libró entre Antylamon y Soulmon contra los otros dos Devidramon que no estaban cuerdos del todo y atacaban de forma muy salvaje. Por otro lado, MagnaAngemon mantenía retenido a Mummymon para que no ayudara a su compañera, la cual subía una gran montaña rusa con Aiko en sus brazos. Diaboromon daba grandes saltos para alcanzar a la mujer araña, hasta que llegaron a la cima de la atracción.

— Sabes a lo que te atienes por tu traición ¿verdad? – dijo Arukenimon mientras sostenía a la pequeña en sus brazos – al amo Daemon no le gustara eso y te exterminara en un parpadeo

— Es mejor estar con mis nuevos amigos, porque es más divertido – Diaboromon levanto sus garras listo para un ataque – devuelve a la pequeña y prometo no tener que hacerte sufrir

— Inténtalo **¡Neblina Acida!** – el gas purpura salió de la boca de la digimon hacia Diaboromon

— **¡Doble Rompedor!** – Diaboromon empezó a girar con sus brazos extendidos a gran velocidad para desviar todo el gas

Arukenimon empezó a saltar sobre la montaña rusa para escapar, aprovechando la técnica que había usado. Dando un gran salto, la digimon llega a otro carril de la montaña y al voltear, es embestida por uno de los carritos y después siente como pierde a la niña. Salta a otro carril y ve que en el carrito del juego esta Marian que cargaba a Aiko y empezaba a desatarla.

— Marian, tú me… - la pequeña estaba muy sorprendida por la acción de la chica

— Lo hice porque mi hermano me mataría si no hacía algo – dijo la mujer mostrándole una leve sonrisa – además, te debo una disculpa

— Entonces, ¿ya somos amigas? – la pequeña la miraba con unos ojos muy tiernos

— Pues… - de repente, el carrito se detuvo, dejando a las chicas en un lugar muy alto

Vieron hacia abajo como Mummymon había destruido la fuente de energía, deteniendo el juego. Las chicas se bajan del carrito, pero en eso Arukenimon llega muy enojada.

— ¡Ya me canse de estos estúpidos juegos! – la digimon levanto sus manos con enojo - ¡Ahora las voy a atrapar…!

— Que debilucha eres – dijo Marian con arrogancia – alguien a quien llaman "La Reina de las Arañas" no puede atrapar a una linda chica como yo y a una niña pequeña con facilidad

— Si, ella depende mucho de sus técnicas – dijo Aiko siguiéndole el juego – apuesto que ya es una vieja amargada que no sabe hacer nada sola

— De seguro es incapaz de saltar tan rápido y alto como una araña de verdad – dijo Marian mientras empezaba a reírse junto a Aiko

— ¡Nadie me llama vieja amargada! – Arukenimon enfureció y dio un gran salto para atrapar a las chicas

— ¡Ahora Diaboromon!

En un acto reflejo muy rápido, Marian le lanza sus tacones que se había retirado antes, a la cabeza de Arukenimon para desorientarla un poco. En eso, ve como Diaboromon llega detrás de las chicas y usa su **Rayo Catástrofe** para golpear a la digimon y esta empieza a tambalearse por la orilla del juego, pero…

— ¡Si yo caigo, tú me acompañaras! – Arukenimon se dejó caer al fin pero levanto su brazo derecho - **¡Hilo de Araña!**

— ¡Marian! – Aiko ve con rapidez el hilo que se dirige a la chica mayor y da un gran salto para ser atrapada y empezar a caer junto a Arukenimon

— ¡Aiko! – Marian grita de miedo al ver como la pequeña empieza a caer de una gran altura y a mucha velocidad

MagnaAngemon trata de ir a su rescate, pero Mummymon no se lo permite. Diaboromon da un gran salto, pretendiendo amortiguar la caída con su cuerpo. De repente, una gran silueta amarilla aparece golpeando a la digimon araña y la obliga a soltar a Aiko, la cual es atrapada por la silueta. Todos ven sorprendidos a una espléndida y resplandeciente Sakuyamon que sostiene a la pequeña Aiko, la cual queda muy sorprendida. Ella aterriza en el suelo mientras Diaboromon baja junto a Marian y MagnaAngemon llega junto a Javier.

— ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? – dijo Sakuyamon con una sonrisa a la pequeña en sus brazos

— Si – Aiko se muestra feliz, pero recuperándose del susto por haber caído para después llorar y acurrucarse en el pecho de la digimon - ¡Gracias!

— Descuida pequeña, no iba a dejar que te lastimaran. Fuiste muy valiente por proteger a tu amiga

— Gracias Aiko – dijo Marian a la pequeña que se limpiaba las lágrimas – y gracias también a usted…

— Sakuyamon a sus servicios – dijo la digimon bajando a Aiko de su pecho que ya estaba un poco mejor – y esta batalla aún no termina

Todos voltearon a ver como Mummymon ayudaba a Arukenimon a levantarse con mucho dolor.

— ¿De dónde salió ella? – dijo Mummymon con enojo – esta me las pagaras

— ¡Ustedes pagaran por atacar a esta pobre niña y a sus amigos! – la digimon levanto su cetro y extendió su brazo derecho al frente - **¡Izuna!**

Cuatro espíritus zorros salieron desde la espalda de Sakuyamon de color verde, amarillo, rojo y azul, los cuales atacaron a Mummymon y Arukenimon, que no pudieron protegerse. Cuando MagnaAngemon y Diaboromon se preparaban para el golpe final, una gran explosión se escuchó en toda la Ciudad de los juguetes, la cual provenía de la Torre Principal.

 **Momentos atrás…**

El grupo de Oziel llego hasta la cima de la torre. Vieron un gran salón en ruinas. En el suelo estaba Pandamon al lado de un gran Monzaemon a su lado, ambos inconscientes y muy heridos. Angewomon corre a socorrerlos mientras Beelzemon ayuda a Pandamon.

— Tu eres el líder de la Ciudad de los Juguetes – dijo Angewomon con preocupación – lo recuerdo de hace muchos años

— Has crecido mucho pequeña Angie – dijo el digimon oso con cansancio – lamento mucho lo de tu madre

— ¿Quién les hizo esto? – dijo Beelzemon con rabia

— Creí que sería muy obvio para ti, Beelzemon – una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos

Más adelante se veía una especie de pedestal y sobre este se encontraba una especie de figura de cristal con la forma de una muñeca. Delante de esto, estaba el grupo de digimon oscuros que subió la torre. BlackGuilmon tomo la figurita de cristal con sus garras y empezó a presionarla con fuerza.

— Es increíble que la llave del Digi Code de esta ciudad este protegida por esta figurita – dijo BlackGuilmon mirando la estatuilla con burla - ¿Qué pasaría si la destruyo?

— ¡No te atrevas! – Beelzemon saco sus armas y apunto a los digimon frente a el – O te hare lamentarlo

— Valla Belzi, ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? – dijo BlackAgumon con burla

— ¿Cómo es que…? – el digimon palideció al escuchar eso

— No debes sorprenderte, después de todo, te vimos crecer y luego nos traicionaste – dijo BlackGabumon

— Lástima que te uniste al lado equivocado – BlackGuilmon apretó la estatuilla con fuerza y el digi code apareció en la torre, la cual empezó a destruirse

Beelzemon cargo a Pandamon y a Monzaemon mientras Angewomon se llevó a Oziel y Serena. Una gran explosión ocurrió en la torre, que se escuchó en toda la ciudad. En eso, una especie de luz salió disparada al cielo y todos los juegos y atracciones se detuvieron de golpe. Beelzemon y Angewomon llegaron al suelo y bajaron a quienes protegían. En eso, ambos digimon empezaron a retorcerse del dolor para después convertirse en Impmon y Gatomon. En eso, Oziel y Serena recuperan su edad.

— La barrera que protegía la Ciudad, ha caído – dijo Monzaemon con mucha tristeza – y con eso, también su digi code

— Pero, ¿Por qué lo harían? – dijo Serena poniéndose en guardia

— Porque es la voluntad de los Señores Demoniacos – BlackGuilmon hablo saliendo de entre los escombros – para eso fuimos revividos

En ese momento, BlackGuilmon digievoluciona, revelándose como Black Gallatmon, el cual muestra una mirada muy diferente a la que tenía antes. Detrás de él, aparecen BlackAgumon y BlackGabumon, los cuales digievoluciona a BlackWarGreymon y BlackMetalGarurumon respectivamente.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **BlackWarGreymon / BlackMetalGarurumon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Estos digimon pertenecen a la clase de Digimon corrompidos. Posen armaduras muy resistentes para el campo de batalla. Cuando luchan en equipo, son una combinación devastadora. La técnica especial de BlackWarGreymon es la "Fuerza Gea" que concentra la energía negativa a su alrededor. La técnica especial de BlackMetalGarurumon es el "Aliento Gélido de las Sombras" con el cual es capaz de congelar a cualquier oponente en un instante**

— ¿Pero porque? – Oziel estaba sorprendido mientras empezaba a enojarse - ¡Se supone que te derrote para salvarte de los Señores Demoniacos!

— Ellos no se arriesgarían a perder a su elemento más fuerte – dijo BlackGallatmon con arrogancia – aunque debo felicitarte, pues lograste derrotar a Beelzemon. Pero ahora que conozco tus técnicas, no eres rival para mí, y mucho menos para mi compañero

— No me digas que… - Gatomon miro a los otros digimon oscuros con miedo

— ¡Así es! – BlackWarGreymon y BlackMetalGarurumon dieron un gran salto hacia el cielo y se combinaron para revelar a un nuevo digimon - ¡Hemos regresado por la voluntad de los Señores Demoniacos!

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Omegamon Zwart**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Este caballero santo fue corrompido por datos de varios virus que le proporcionaron esta apariencia oscura. Ganando un gran poder a riesgo de perder su título como Caballero de la Realeza, se empeña a garantizar su propia victoria y difundir su propia idea de la justicia. Su técnica especial es el "Cañón Supremo" que dispara una gran ráfaga de energía con un gran poder destructivo.**

— ¿Cómo es que pueden ser manipulados por Barbamon? – dijo Impmon con enojo – ustedes son más fuertes que el

— Ahora tenemos la energía del amo Lucemon para mantenernos de su lado – dijo Omegamon Zwart mientras hacia una reverencia – ahora nos encargaremos de la fase final de su regreso. Recolectar el digi code que hace falta

— ¡No lo permitiré! – Oziel saco su acceso bestia para transformarse, pero Black Gallatmon lo detuvo al sostener su mano

— Has progresado en muy poco tiempo chico, pero te falta más confianza y control – dijo el caballero a Oziel – además, tú tienes otra misión

— Aun así, no pueden robar la energía del digimundo – dijo Serena lista para digievolucionar

— Primero alcancen un nuevo nivel y luego podrán desafiarnos, porque en estos momentos, ya no son rivales para nosotros – Omegamon Zwart empezó a volar para salir del lugar - ¡Espero que en nuestro próximo encuentro, tengamos un combate digno de la realeza!

— ¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver! – Black Gallatmon dio un gran salto y empezó a desaparecer en el horizonte

— … esto no puede ser – Oziel cayo de rodillas al suelo frustrado de nuevo por su falta de confianza mientras Serena lo abrazaba para consolarlo

Por otro lado, en el lado de Hanzo y Hope, los Devidramon habían regresado a ser Demi Devimon y se asustaron por verse en una pelea muy peligrosa, mientras Antylamon mantenía su digievolución y Soulmon volvió a ser un Bakemon.

— Algo ocurrió con la defensa de la Ciudad – dijo Antylamon – y debió ser causada por esa explosión…

— ¡No es justo! – el grito de Lady Devimon se escuchó en el cielo donde también estaba Astamon - ¡¿Por qué siempre se arruinan nuestros planes?!

— Tenemos que irnos – Astamon tuvo un escalofrió mientras miraba a todas partes – siento el poder de los Caballeros de la Realeza y son muy fuertes

— ¡No es justo, se lo diré a papi! – Lady Devimon abrió un portal y se metió dentro de él, seguida por Astamon

— ¡Espérenos! – los Demi Devimon volaban hacia el portal con mucha prisa

Hanzo y Hope regresaron a su edad original y decidieron buscar a sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, Marian, Javier y Aiko también recuperaba sus edades, mientras que Arukenimon y Mummymon estaban agotados.

— Cumplieron con su misión – dijo Arukenimon con enojo – debemos irnos, el amo se enojara con nosotros

— ¡Espérame Arukenimon! – el digimon momia empezó a correr en dirección a donde se iba su compañera

— ¡Volví a la normalidad! – dijo Marian muy animada mirando su cuerpo joven

— Es bueno ser la de antes – dijo Aiko con tranquilidad para después ser abrazada por Javier

— ¡Ya extrañaba a mi linda y sexy Perlita! – dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba con cariño

— Yo también extrañaba ver tu apuesto rostro – la chica devolvió el abrazo con cariño

— ¡Oigan, aún estoy aquí! – dijo Marian con celos

Después de unas horas, la Ciudad de los Juguetes volvía a la normalidad, pero el poder de la barrera ya había desaparecido. Todo el grupo se reunió para hablar de lo sucedido, revelando muchas cosas que temían desde hace tiempo.

— Ahora confirmamos que Omegamon también fue corrompido y ahora parece que son más leales a los Señores Demoniacos que antes – Gatomon se mostraba muy triste por esa conclusión

— Debemos encontrar la forma de liberarlos del control de los Señores Demoniacos – dijo Impmon al lado de su amiga

— Al menos conseguimos la información que necesitábamos – dijo Hanzo con el mapa en sus manos – el siguiente lugar que debemos buscar es "La Isla Viviente"

— Se supone que es una isla que se mueve por si sola y que recorre un gran tramo que es imposible cruzar por tierra – dijo Lopmon mirando el mapa – si vamos a pie, la Familia de la Sangre nos podría detectar

— Ese es nuestro siguiente objetivo – dijo Oziel con seriedad – para rescatar a Gallatmon y Omegamon, debemos obtener el acceso Mega

— Pero el digimundo se verá afectado por nuestra misión – dijo Javier – dijiste que ellos ahora recolectan el digi code

— Lo que significa que el regreso de Lucemon está cada vez más cerca – dijo Keramon con preocupación – eso no será nada divertido

— Será mejor dejar de preocuparnos y seguir adelante – Aiko se acercó a Sakuyamon que estaba detrás de ella – gracias de nuevo por…

Sakuyamon jadeaba con cansancio mientras se tocaba el estómago. En eso, cayó de rodillas y empezó a brillar para después convertirse en un pequeño Viximon.

— ¡Eres tú! – Aiko la levanto rápidamente para después abrazarla con cariño y mucha fuerza - ¡Al fin puedo abrazarte!

— Señorita… me esta… aplastando-vi – la pequeña digimon no podía hablar bien por lo fuerte del abrazo

— Perdona – dijo la chica soltando el abrazo para cargar con tranquilidad a la digimon – muchas gracias por ayudarme antes

— Ya te recordé – dijo Gatomon con alegría – eras una de las discípulas de mi madre, junto a… Nefertimon, que era la guardiana del castillo

— Así es-vi, Nefertimon era mi amiga y cuando su madre fue encarcelada por Cherubimon que había sido influenciado por la oscuridad-vi, no me quedo de otra que ocultarme para esperar el momento de actuar-vi – empezó a contar Viximon – cuando su madre regreso y me conto lo que le sucedió a mi amiga, me puse muy triste y me entrego su Digi Egg, con el cual se transformaba y yo lo guarde-vi, hasta que supe que usted estaba luchando y decidí ir a entregárselo, pues lo necesitara más que yo-vi

— Te ves muy cansada y herida – dijo Javier al lado de su novia

— Todo este tiempo eh luchado por el digimundo, pero agote toda mi fuerza física y ahora ya no puedo digievolucionar mucho tiempo-vi – dijo la pequeña digimon con tristeza – aproveche el poder de la Ciudad de los Juguetes, pero ya alcance mi propio limite. Creo que debo irme-vi…

— No tienes que irte – Aiko la abrazo con cariño – sé que podemos ayudarte si te quedas. Además, ya nos ayudaste más de una vez y hay que devolverte el favor

— Estoy de acuerdo con Aiko – dijo Gatomon con una sonrisa – me sentiría muy feliz si nos acompañas

— Gracias-vi, entonces me les uniré – Viximon agito la cola para después empezar a frotar su carita contra las mejillas de Aiko – gracias por aceptarme-vi

— Bueno, una nueva compañera alegrara más al grupo – dijo Serena acariciando a Viximon con ternura – espero que podamos llevarnos bien

— Ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan Oziel? – dijo Hanzo guardando el mapa

— Será mejor descansar aquí una noche y mañana a primera hora seguiremos nuestro camino – Oziel estiro los brazos con cansancio – busquemos un lugar para comer algo y luego dormir

— Yo no quiero comer más churros – dijo Javier con cansancio – olvidaba lo mucho que comía de pequeño

— Pero bien que disfrutaste el apapacho de tu "gran" hermana – Hanzo no pudo evitar soltar una risa de burla

— Bueno, tenía que aprovechar el momento – dijo Marian con enojo – cuando crezca, volveré a hacerlo

— Eso si te lo permito – dijo Aiko mirándola con chispas en los ojos

— No de nuevo – dijo Javier un poco fastidiado – solo espero dormir bien esta noche

— No mientas que lo disfrutaste – Hanzo revelo una foto en su celular donde Aiko y Marian estaba acurrucadas contra Javier en una posición muy atrevida, similar a la de la mañana – creo que la guardare para la posteridad…

— Yo no lo creo – dijo Hope señalándole a donde estaban las chicas con una risita

Aiko y Marian desprendían un aura de rabia y enojo por la foto que saco Hanzo de ellas, cosa que alarmo al chico.

— ¡Oh vamos! – Hanzo empezó a retroceder con miedo – saben que lo quieren…

Un par de golpes después…

— … valió… la pena… - Hanzo estaba en el suelo con varios golpes por parte de Marian y Aiko, mientras Lopmon lo miraba con preocupación

Esa noche, Monzaemon les ofreció un techo donde podrían comer y descansar para su viaje. A pesar de que habían tenido un momento un poco difícil, todos pudieron disfrutar de los buenos viejos tiempos cuando eran niños. Pero mientras todos dormían y descansaban, en la frontera de la ciudad, Reapermon el punto más alto de la muralla de la ciudad, observaba la habitación donde dormían los elegidos, en especial Oziel.

— Los enemigos han aumentado y su poder es muy superior al de cualquiera – dijo Reapermon de brazos cruzados – ya es hora de que vuelvas a ser el poderoso líder que fuiste una vez Magnamon, porque…

 **Tú eres el que debe matarme…**

 **Continuara…**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Mi nombre es Reapermon. Soy un digimon que fue creado con el fin de luchar hasta la muerte. Y mi objetivo es encontrar al rival que luchara para matarme y ese es Magnamon. Por lo que eh decidido ayudarle a recuperar la confianza que ha perdido. Aprovecharemos el camino hacia el Reino de los Chessmon para una rápida sesión de entrenamiento mientras la Familia de la Sangre continua atacándonos. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "El rival que tomara mi vida: La determinación de Reapermon" Guerreros legendarios, unidos. Ya es hora de que obtenga una buena recompensa. No querrán perdérselo**

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Lady Magnamon**

 **Estatus: Doncella guerrera de los Caballeros Legendarios / Miembro de los Digimon de clase Bestia Mítica / Compañera de Magnamon / Guardiana de ¿?**

 **Nivel: ¿?**

 **Insignia: Amor**

 **Anti – Insignia: Odio**

 **Lema: La Doncella del Amor en Llamas**

 **Elementos a su control: Fuego y Viento / Tierra en menor escala**

 **Historia de su pasado:**

 **Lady Magnamon era una digimon que fue encontrada por Magnamon, la cual estaba muy herida y no podía recordar mucho de su pasado. Lo único que logro rescatar la pequeña digimon fue una insignia de una Familia del Digimundo ya extinta llamada "La Familia de las Bestias Místicas". Empezó a viajar con Magnamon donde se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Durante el viaje, la digimon despertó habilidades de batalla muy fuertes y el caballero solicito a las Bestias Sagradas que le brindaran un poco de poder para que se convirtiera en su compañera.**

 **Poco a poco, fueron integrándose más compañeros al equipo de los Caballeros Legendarios. Lady Magnamon por primera vez se sintió como en una familia. Durante sus viajes, descubre un poco sobre su pasado como antiguo miembro de la Orden de las Bestias Místicas. Pero sin resaltar nada importante, decidió olvidar su pasado.**

 **Durante una peligrosa batalla, donde enfrentaron a un poderoso digimon oscuro, todo parecía perdido. Magnamon estaba a punto de ser asesinado, cuando Lady Magnamon se interpone en su camino y lo protege, exponiendo su vida, mientras con su último aliento le declara su amor y su tristeza por no poder corresponderlo antes.**

 **Y entonces, despertó. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba debajo de los escombros de lo que fue el campo de batalla. Fue ahí cuando una lluvia de recuerdos abrumo su mente y recordó algo terriblemente importante: ella era inmortal, pues era la guardiana del Espíritu Fénix de las Bestias Místicas. Con dolor descubrió que habían pasado años desde que fue asesinada por su sacrificio. Las Bestias Sagradas le contaron todo lo acontecido, en especial sobre lo que tuvieron que hacer con Magnamon para evitar que sufrirá. Desesperada, la doncella rogo a las Bestias Sagradas que le quitaran su inmortalidad, pues no soportaba la soledad y el dolor de perder a su amado. Antes de morir, entrego sus poderes y cuando toco los brazaletes de sus compañeros, les prometió que se disculparía con ellos en la otra vida y que arreglaría sus errores del pasado. Su primera meta, su amado Magnamon.**


	16. 15 La Determinación de Reapermon

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 15: "El rival que tomara mi vida: La determinación de Reapermon"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Era casi medio día en un frondoso bosque donde no se sentía ninguna señal de vida, a excepción de los jóvenes elegidos y sus compañeros digimon que caminaban siguiendo un pequeño riachuelo con rumbo a un lugar en específico: La Isla Viviente. El camino era tranquilo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos: Javier y Hanzo parecían entenderse un poco mejor, aunque de vez en cuando alzaban la voz a forma de querer enfrentarse; Serena, Aiko y Marian conversaban animadamente compartiendo algunas experiencias de Viximon, su nueva compañera, mientras la pequeña digimon se apoyaba con mucha comodidad en el pecho de Aiko. Oziel y Hope parecían ser los más distanciados. El joven líder aún se preguntaba en cómo recuperar el control de su transformación más poderosa, pues sabía que las futuras batallas en el camino serían muy difíciles y requería de mucha fuerza para poder enfrentarlas. Además, quedaba pendiente el asunto del rescate de Gallatmon y Omegamon, que estaban siendo manipulados por los Señores Demoniacos. Gatomon se subió a su hombro para llamar su atención mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa para hacerle recuperar los ánimos.

Hope por otra parte, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Miraba sus manos, las cuales temblaba al recordar su encuentro con la Reina Vampiro y después con el Rey. Pero lo que más le dolía, es que desde que ellos habían invadido el mundo real, los sueños de lo que parecía ser la vida de Lady Myotismon le abrumaban más y más, sofocándola y molestándola, sobre todo cuando alguien la llamaba monstruo en el pasado. Luego estaban sus recuerdos de niña y adolescente cuando su actitud diferente a la de los demás la aislaba. Aun recordaba sus insultos: "Rara", "Anormal", "Fenómeno". Todas dolían.

— Señorita Hope, ¿se encuentra bien? – la voz preocupada de Bakemon saco a la chica de sus pensamientos

— Si Bakemon, descuida – la chica le sonrió con tranquilidad – es solo, que aún estoy cansada y tengo hambre. ¡Oigan, yo tengo hambre!

— Yo igual me muero de hambre – Javier se unió a la protesta de Hope – debimos quedarnos y aceptar el desayuno de Pandamon en la Ciudad de los Juguetes

— Lo siento chicos, pero según la información que encontraron Impmon y Gatomon, La Isla Viviente se moverá pronto de este lugar y debemos ser rápidos – dijo Oziel tratando de relajar a sus amigos – ya cuando lleguemos, nos enfocaremos en buscar algo de comer

— Tal vez encontremos arboles de frutos mixtos, eso sería divertido – dijo Keramon mientras sacaba algo de la mochila de Marian – por mientras, me conformare con estos dulces que trajimos de la ciudad

— Yo igual – Marian estaba por morder unos chocolates hasta que Aiko se los quito - ¡Oye, mis chocolates!

— Lo siento, pero no es nada sano comer dulces muy temprano – dijo la chica mayor con autoridad - ¿Verdad amor?

— Eh, sí. Lo que dijo mi Perlita – el mencionado guardo rápidamente unos dulces que le estaba dando a los demás – es malo para los dientes

— Creí que estudiabas medicina, no que eras dentista – Hanzo comía unos ositos de goma hasta que Hope le dio un zape para que los escupiera - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— Pues escucha lo que te dicen, tú también eres estudiante de medicina – la chica guardo los dulces que le quito a Oziel y Serena – mejor esperaremos

— Mis chocolates – Oziel empezó a llorar mientras Gatomon lo consolaba

— Mis pasteles de fresa – Serena bajaba la mirada con tristeza mientras Impmon la consolaba

— ¡Oigan, ya llegamos-vi! – Viximon agito la cola con emoción mientras miraba al frente

Todos vieron al frente una gran laguna que desembocaba a un mar y cerca de la costa, se movía con lentitud una gran isla llena de un frondoso bosque y al parecer, unas viejas ruinas. Los chicos lo miraron con emoción mientras buscaban por la costa alguna forma de llegar a ella. Cuando se decidieron por digievolucionar, varias explosiones se escucharon en el agua y del mar salieron varias siluetas gigantes y en el cielo se encontraba Lady Devimon.

— Ya que se atrevieron a burlarse de mí en la Ciudad de los Juguetes, ahora me las pagaran – Lady Devimon apunto con su mano derecha hacia los elegidos - ¡Acábenlos MarineDevimon!

 **Data book Perfiles**

 **Marine Devimon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Estos digimon son malvados, tanto que superan a sus contrapartes Devimon. Se ocultan en las profundidades del Océano Digital para capturar presas débiles y absorber sus datos con mucha crueldad. Su técnica especial es la "Tormenta Infernal" con la que dispara una peligrosa cantidad de tinta venenosa de su boca**

— Debemos transformarnos – Oziel saco su tarjeta para empezar, pero Hanzo lo detuvo

— Necesitamos el Acceso Bestia, estas criaturas son poderosas – Hanzo tomo su propio acceso y después empezó a correr junto con los demás para ocultarse de los ataques – debes recuperar el control

— Pero… no sé si pueda – Oziel miro el Acceso Bestia con miedo, pero Serena tomo su mano mientras le sonreía

— Te ayudaremos a mantener el control – dijo la chica mientras miraba a sus amigos - ¡Vamos a digievolucionar!

— ¿Quién murió y te hizo la líder? – dijo Hope mientras sacaba su tarjeta

— ¡Solo háganlo! – la chica dejo de prestarle atención a su compañera

— **¡Acceso, Pase Bestia!** – todos empezaron a transformarse

— **Magnamon digimon a:** **Draco Magnamon**

— **Maligmon digimon a: Sphinx Maligmon**

— **Negas Magnamon digimon a: Chimera Negas Magnamon**

— **Lady Magnamon digimon a: Fénix Lady Magnamon**

— **Lady Myotismon digimon a: Pegasus Lady Myotismon**

— Lopmon, ustedes busquen una forma de llegar a la isla mientras nosotros distraemos al enemigo – dijo Maligmon abriendo sus alas – llévense a Marian y Aiko

— Como digas Hanzo – la pequeña digimon digievoluciono para convertirse en Antylamon - ¡Síganme!

— Hermano, ten cuidado – dijo Marian que se subía a la espalda de Diaboromon

— Cuídate amor – Aiko se montó a Nefertimon con Viximon en sus brazos

— Despreocúpense, será pan comido – dijo Negas con arrogancia mientras sacaba su arma primitiva y miraba a su escudo viviente - ¿Verdad amiguito?

— Sssssiiii, será ffffacil sssssss – el escudo serpiente hablo por si solo poniendo nervioso a las chicas

— Eso es lo más perturbador que eh visto en mi vida – dijo Lady Myotismon al lado de su compañera digimon – Bakemon, ayúdalos con el escape

— Entendido Señorita – la pequeña digimon se acercó a los demás digimon para escapar

— ¡Adelante con la pelea! – Lady Magnamon dio un salto desde el bosque para empezar el ataque - **¡Danza de Plumas Llameante!**

Varias plumas salieron de las alas de la chica que empezaron a llamar la atención de los gigantescos digimon. Lady Devimon se lanzó contra la doncella para tener su venganza por lo sucedido en el Mercado Digimon. Maligmon dio un gran salto hacia uno de los Marine Devimon y utilizo su **Taladro Petrificado** para atacarlo, pero el gran digimon oscuro uso sus tentáculos y detuvo el ataque, para después usar otro tentáculo y golpear con fuerza al caballero. Negas salto hacia otro y uso su **Choque de Cuernos de Acero** y logro desorientar a uno de los Marine Devimon, pero otro llego detrás de él y lo lanzó al agua, para después lanzar más de su tinta venenosa, pero el escudo serpiente de Negas lo absorbía, pero con cierta dificultad. Cuando ya no pudo absorber más, Negas salto del agua y uso el **Rugido de la Quimera** para repeler a los Marine Devimon y se lanzó contra uno de ellos. Lady Myotismon se lanzó sobre otro con su **Cometa Rojo** y logro derribarlo en el agua, pero sus tentáculos la sujetaron, evitando su escape. Cuando el imponente digimon se levantó y miro a los ojos de la doncella pegaso, este se quedó quieto como si esperara algo, pero la doncella no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Oye estúpido! – Lady Devimon llego a donde estaba el Marine Devimon y le golpeó la cabeza - ¡Debes seguir mis órdenes, no las de ella!

— ¿Qué? – Lady Myotismon se sorprendió al escuchar eso - ¿Puedo controlarlos?

— Necesitas mucha percepción para darte cuenta – dijo la digimon con burla – pero ya es tarde. Siempre serás un fenómeno hermanita querida

— No te atrevas a llamarme… - antes de poder continuar, Marine Devimon sumergió en el agua a la chica, para que se ahogara

— A ver como escapas de esa hermanita querida…

— **¡Furia Dragón!** – las palabras de Lady Devimon se detuvieron cuando Magnamon salió al ataque

— ¡No es justo! – la digimon malcriada vio con rabia como Lady Myotismon salía del agua recuperando la respiración

— Te tardaste Magnamon – Lady Myotismon miro a su compañero para agradecerle, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio a detalle

Draco Magnamon estaba de rodillas mientras jadeaba con mucho cansancio, como si no pudiera respirar. Con sus garras agrietaba la tierra debajo de él mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

— Magnamon, ¿Qué te pasa…? – Lady Myotismon dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe de su cola - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— No puedo… es demasiado… el miedo… - el digimon dragón cada vez temblaba más mientras su respiración era cada vez más agitada - ¡Aaarrrggghhh!

— Demonios, no de nuevo – Maligmon volaba cerca del lugar para ayudar a Lady Myotismon - ¡Negas, neutralízalo o tendremos problemas!

— No tienes que repetírmelo dos veces – Negas llego a donde estaba su líder que aún no tenía total control – perdona viejo, pero si digo que me dolerá más a mí que a ti obviamente estaría mintiendo

Con mucha fuerza, Negas le propino un poderoso golpe en la cabeza al digimon dragón y cayo inconsciente perdiendo parte de su transformación para volver a ser Magnamon. En eso, Lady Magnamon aterrizo donde estaban sus compañeros con algo de cansancio mientras los Marine Devimon rodeaban a los caballeros. En la Isla Viviente, el grupo de digimon y las chicas contemplaban todo mientras la gran isla empezaba a moverse hacia el mar.

— Esto es malo – Aiko miraba la escena con preocupación – Viximon, ¿no puedes ayudarles?

— No tengo suficiente fuerza señorita-vi – la pequeña digimon se mostraba triste

— Diaboromon, ayuda a mi hermano y a los demás – dijo Marian muy preocupada

— Descuida pequeña – el digimon se preparó para saltar hacia la batalla – vamos MagnaAngemon

— Te sigo – el digimon ángel se preparó para saltar, cuando alguien lo detiene

— Quédense aquí y protejan la zona – Reapermon apareció desde el interior de la isla – yo me encargo

Sin tiempo para argumentar, el digimon mercenario dio un gran salto hacia el mar. Con su cadena, atrapo del cuello a uno de los Marine Devimon y lo empujo contra otro. Luego aterrizo en frente del grupo con su cañón en alto.

— ¿Quién te crees basura caza recompensas? – hablo Lady Devimon con maldad – si los Señores Demoniacos te pagaron por protegerlos, mi papi comprara tus servicios al doble

— Por el momento solo cumplo con mis intereses – dijo el digimon con seriedad – y ellos lo son **¡Rayo Serpentino del Purgatorio!**

Reapermon disparó su arma contra Lady Devimon que lo detuvo con sus manos con algo de dificultad. Pero no se dio cuenta que su enemigo salto detrás de ella, para después ser atrapada por varias cadenas. Mientras caía al mar, vio con enojo como Reapermon usaba su cuchilla para matar a uno de los Marine Devimon y con su cañón logra herir a otro.

— Eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Negas con asombro

— No pierdan el tiempo, vallase a la Isla Viviente, yo me llevare a Magnamon – dijo Reapermon con autoridad apuntando a los Marine Devimon que neutralizo al principio

— ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – Lady Myotismon se preparó para atacarlo, pero el rugido de las bestias oscuras llamaron su atención

— Ahí tienes dos buenas razones – Reapermon disparó su arma para tratar de detenerlos - ¡Ahora!

— Aprovechemos la oportunidad – Maligmon junto a Lady Myotismon ayudaron a Negas para llevarlo a la Isla Viviente

Los tres caballeros se fueron volando mientras Lady Magnamon no deseaba separarse de Magnamon, pero Reapermon subió al semi-consiente guerrero a sus hombros y salto hacia la isla, por lo que la doncella también lo siguió. Unos minutos después, todos llegaron a la Isla Viviente, que empezó a moverse más rápido adentrándose al mar. Los elegidos se mostraban cansados al llegar, entonces una gran explosión se escuchó en el mar donde vieron a Lady Devimon salir del agua sin las cadenas mientras los tres Marine Devimon restantes se colocaban detrás de ella.

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! – Lady Devimon se enfureció tanto que pataleaba en el aire con rabia

— Con eso nos libramos de un problema, por ahora – dijo Maligmon desactivado su transformación

— ¡Ustedes son patéticos! – Reapermon soltó de golpe a Magnamon – son una decepción para el poder que llevan consigo

— ¿Estás seguro? Te pateare el trasero ahora mismo… - Negas no pudo continuar al perder su digievolución - … ¿Ya dije que tienes una armadura genial?

— Esto es raro – dijo Hope con mucha sorpresa – aún tenemos mucha energía, pero perdimos la digi evolución

— Eso es porque carecen de control, en especial él – Reapermon pateo con rabia a Magnamon el cual perdió su digievolución - ¡Mírate, eres una vergüenza para el nombre de Magnamon!

— ¡Ya basta! – Serena se acercó al chico que se levantaba con mucho dolor en su abdomen - ¿Estas bien?

— … no lo sé – dijo el chico con dolor – volví a fallar…

— Y de forma excepcional – dijo Reapermon con enojo

— Ya deja de molestar – dijo Hope con enojo – mejor vete si ya terminaste con…

— Espera Hope – Marian detuvo a la chica mientras se acercaba a Reapermon – gracias por ayudar a mi hermano y a mis amigos señor Reapermon

— … de nada – el digimon mercenario miro a la pequeña con seriedad y luego miro a los elegidos – pero aun no eh terminado. Ya es hora de que tomen control de sus poderes

— ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Hanzo con enojo – podemos controlar a la perfección el Acceso Bestia, Oziel es el único que no puede controlarlo

— Si tuvieran control, mantendrían la transformación por más tiempo – dijo el digimon mirando a donde estaba Viximon – tú debes saber eso sacerdotisa

— Hace tiempo que no me llamaban así-vi – dijo la digimon bajando de los brazos de Aiko – los digimon logramos la digievolución cuando tenemos una gran conexión entre nuestro poder y resistencia física-vi. Cuando tenemos un buen equilibrio entre mente y poder, se puede controlar cualquier digievolución, incluso el nivel Mega-vi

— Viximon tiene razón – dijo Diaboromon mientras volvía a ser Keramon – si tienes buen equilibrio, controlas mejor tus poderes – luego volvió a ser Diaboromon – y puedes acceder a tus digievoluciones de cualquier nivel con total control

— Si el poder te abruma o abusas de él, no lo controlas y es difícil usar al máximo tu poder – continuo Reapermon con la explicación – en el caso de Viximon, está débil físicamente por sus anteriores batallas, por eso le es difícil digievolucionar

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esta explicación? – dijo Javier analizando la información

— Ustedes deben controlar su forma Bestia al conectarse de forma total con ella – continuo Reapermon – apuesto que solo consiguieron el Acceso Bestia, pero no aprendieron a usar de forma correcta sus habilidades sin conectarse plenamente con sus espíritus animales

— … es verdad – dijeron todos los elegidos con pesar

— No tiene caso, son patéticos – Reapermon se golpeó la cabeza con su mano mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el interior de la isla – por ahora, deben recuperar sus fuerzas. Síganme sin protestar

Todos empezaron a caminar por el bosque dentro de la inmensa isla. Durante el camino, Reapermon les contaba de como la Isla Viviente era usada como refugio para digimon que viajaban por el mar sin la capacidad de volar o nadar. Unos minutos después, llegaron al centro de la isla donde se apreciaban varias casas de madera de diferentes tamaños, donde vieron a unos pequeños digimon viviendo con tranquilidad.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Tanemon**

 **Nivel: Bebe II**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este pequeño digimon bulbo absorbe la luz solar para que las hojas en su cabeza brillen con mucha vida. Son tímidos con los extraños, por lo que usan sus patitas para esconderse bajo tierra ante cualquier amenaza. Lanzan "Burbujas" para defenderse de las amenazas a su alrededor.**

— ¡Reapermon-sama! – varios Tanemon saltaron sobre el digimon mercenario - ¿Esta bien?

— Tranquilas pequeñas – Reapermon acaricio a una pequeña Tanemon en su hombro mientras todos los presentes lo miraban con asombro e incredulidad - ¿Qué tanto miran? Son un digimon común y corriente. No soy una simple bestia asesina sin emociones

— Pues no lo demuestras – dijo Hanzo con cierta burla para después ser derribado por varios Tanemon - ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¡No se burle de Reapermon-sama! – dijeron las pequeñas digimon con enojo

— No es necesario pequeñas – el digimon empezó a caminar hacia las ruinas – denles asilo y alimento por favor. Mañana los ayudare a controlar sus poderes, así que descansen

El digimon caza recompensas se retiró a las ruinas mientras varios Tanemon lo seguían. Mientras tanto, los pequeños Tanemon empezaron a traer frutas y otras comidas al grupo de jóvenes y les guiaban a las ruinas. Dentro, encontraron a la líder del grupo de Tanemon.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Lilymon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este digimon hada nació de los bellos pétalos de las flores. Tiene cuatro alas con forma de hojas que le permiten volar con mucha velocidad mientras desprende un agradable aroma a su paso. Su apariencia es linda y un poco infantil, pero posee grandes poderes y habilidades. Su técnica especial es el "Cañón de Flor"**

Lilymon se presentó como la líder de la Isla Viviente, un antiguo refugio que fue creado por una poderosa digimon que gobernaba el extinto reino de los digimon hadas. Las ruinas estaban muy bien conservadas y tenían mucha comida, dormitorios arreglados y muchas otras cosas muy bien arregladas incluso para ser unas ruinas. Un Tanemon les explico que Reapermon había llegado a esa isla hace mucho tiempo y que se encontraba herido por una larga batalla. Lilymon y los Tanemon lo ayudaron a recuperarse y el a cambio les consiguió todo lo que tenían ahora, desde comida, hasta materiales de construcción y otras tantas cosas.

— Valla, no sabía que alguien como Reapermon fuera así de amable – dijo Marian muy impresionada

— El león no es como lo pintan – dijo Aiko igual de impresionada mientras veían los grandes pasillos de las ruinas – me gustan mucho estas pinturas

— Representan a nuestra antigua Reina y su hermana mayor que protegía el Reino de los Digimon Hada – dijo Lilymon pasando su mano por un dibujo sobre una digimon de baja estatura con un gran báculo en sus manos – la extrañamos, pero sabemos que volverá. Ahora, aquí están sus habitaciones

Lilymon abrió una puerta donde había varias camas bien arregladas con una mirada hacia el mar. Luego abrió otra puerta enfrente de esa habitación con las mismas cosas que la otra.

— Aquí tiene sus habitaciones – continuo hablando Lilymon – al fondo se encuentran unas aguas termales para los hombres y mujeres, pueden tomar un baño ahí y después ir a cenar al comedor

— Muchas gracias – dijeron todos los elegidos y digimon al mismo tiempo

Después de instalarse, el atardecer se mostraba en el horizonte y todos decidieron probar los baños termales de la isla. Las chicas y digimon quedaron fascinadas con lo agradable que era el lugar. Además, tenían la compañía de varios Tanemon que también disfrutaban el lugar. Por el lado de los chicos también se encontraba una zona tranquila.

— Esto es tan relajante – dijo Marian mientras se sumergía en el agua – siempre quise saber cómo se sentía las aguas termales en nuestro mundo, pero estas son increíbles

— No hay muchos lugares así de tranquilos en nuestro mundo – dijo Hope apoyándose sobre unas rocas mientras Bakemon estaba en la orilla a su lado – vamos Bakemon entra

— Pero señorita, mi cuerpo es solo una manta y…

— Descuida, no pasara nada – la chica la ayudo a entrar al agua para que se relajara

— Me pregunto, ¿Qué planea hacer Reapermon con nosotros? – se preguntó Serena limpiando sus brazos con tranquilidad

— Probablemente los entrenara – dijo Aiko mientras limpiaba a Viximon con una esponja enjabonada – es la única razón lógica que le encuentro a sus acciones

— Cuando nos atacó en el bosque en aquella ocasión, menciono que lo único que lo motivaba era luchar y el dinero – dijo Serena mientras ayudaba a Gatomon que se encontraba a su lado limpiándose – dijo que vio en Oziel un poderoso rival

— Simplemente lo hace para satisfacer sus intereses – dijo Hope con cierto enojo – aun así tuvo razón en algo, somos patéticos

— No se sientan así-vi – dijo Viximon con tranquilidad – están aprendiendo poco a poco a usar sus poderes-vi, no es tan fácil como parece-vi

— Aun así es difícil – dijo Serena con tristeza

— Será mejor relajarse y esperar que sucederá mañana – dijo Lopmon al lado de varios Tanemon que se relajaban en el agua – hablemos de otra cosa

— ¡Ya se, cosas de chicas! – dijo Marian muy animada – hay algo que quiero preguntarles de hace tiempo chicas que no me deja tranquila para nada…

Mientras tanto, en el lado de los chicos, las cosas estaban igual o tal vez más tensas.

— Así es como te sientes, con miedo – dijo Hanzo después de escuchar la explicación de Oziel sobre que sucedía con su transformación – debe ser difícil de controlar

— No hablen de control conmigo – dijo Javier echándose agua en la cabeza – yo lo sufro a diario, yo soy el que comprende mejor a Oziel

— A propósito, mencionaste que ahora tus reacciones salvajes son comunes en tu forma humana – dijo Oziel tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿Te han causado problemas?

— Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta la broma que le hice a unos idiotas en el instituto, los rasguños a mi almohada y la vez que le lance piropos a una de las profesoras sexys del instituto, pues si

— Esa broma si fue buena – dijo Hanzo mientras reía – pero aun así, no entiendo que pretende Reapermon al ayudarnos

— El y yo compartimos ideas una vez – dijo Keramon que se relajaba en el agua al lado de Patamon e Impmon – ambos sabemos cómo controlar a la perfección nuestras digievoluciones, y el menciono que es un apasionado de los combates así como yo de la diversión

— El espera tener un gran combate con Oziel – dijo Impmon con intriga – eso me hace recordar como era antes de apasionado por las aventuras

— No te sientas mal amigo – dijo Patamon a su lado

— En todo caso, no nos queda más que esperar a ver qué sucederá el día de mañana – dijo Hanzo recostándose en las aguas – deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo para relajarnos al menos un poco

— Creo que si – Oziel se recostó con tranquilidad – este tipo de momentos son únicos…

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con "nada especial"?! – el grito de Marian llamo la atención de los chicos para después sorprenderlos - ¡No creo que tus pechos sean del todo naturales!

Lado de las chicas

— Es que no creo que sean reales – Marian miraba con rabia los pechos de Aiko – de seguro comes algo que hace que sean más grandes

— Te juro que son naturales – dijo la chica tocando sus pechos – solo me alimento bien, hago ejercicio y eso

— Yo también hago eso, pero los míos son… normales – dijo Serena un poco apenada

— Pero apuesto a que Oziel le gustan mucho – dijo Hope a su lado con burla

— Bu-bueno… él no se ha quejado…

— Ya eres una pervertida Serena – dijo Marian con burla

— ¡No lo soy!

— Es igual, yo también quiero tener grandes pechos para encantar a mi hermano – dijo Marian mirando su joven y pequeño cuerpo – al menos tengo buena figura

— Yo me siento bien por mi figura – dijo Hope tocando su cuerpo mientras se levantaba – soy hermosa y punto

— Es por eso que Hanzo se te queda viendo todo el tiempo – dijo Aiko con una risita

— ¡¿Qué él hace que?! – la chica miro el muro que separaba las aguas termales de los chicos y las chicas - ¡Sé que están oyendo todo trio de pervertidos! ¡Recen a las Bestias Sagradas que no los vea salir con una risita boba o sino! ¡Y eso va para ti en específico Hanzo!

Lado de los chicos

— Estamos muertos – Oziel y Hanzo estaban un poco nerviosos

— Ojala pudiera ver por aquí – dijo Javier tratando de mirar por el muro

Después de eso, todos fueron a un gran salón donde ya estaba preparada una cena con varios frutos y comida hecha por los Tanemon. Terminado el banquete, todos fueron a dormir tratando de conseguir algo de tranquilidad para lo que sucedería. Mientras tanto, en el Reino de la Sangre, las cosas parecían un poco estresantes para el Rey que estaba escuchado con cierto pesar los berrinches de su hija.

— ¡… y luego se fueron en esa Isla Viviente! – Lady Devimon terminaba de contar lo sucedido con mucho enojo - ¡Me humillaron papi! ¡Me ataron con cadenas como si fuera un vulgar animal salvaje!

— Tranquila mi pequeña – la Reina la abrazaba para calmarla – te aseguro que tu padre y yo le haremos pagar por esa humillación, ¿Verdad mi Rey?

— De eso no hay duda – dijo el soberano levantándose de su trono para dirigirse a un baúl cerca del lugar – nadie debe humillar a mi pequeña. Somos la poderosa Familia de la Sangre y somos quienes humillamos a los demás

— ¿Cree que ya es tiempo de usar nuestro máximo poder mi Rey? – hablo la Reina viendo el baúl que abrió – creí que lo guardaríamos para los Señores Demoniacos

— Esos insolentes humanos siguen subestimando mi poder, y les daré un último ultimátum – el Rey saco una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Lady Devimon – mi niña, ya es hora de que vuelvas a utilizar tu reliquia más poderosa

— Muchas gracias papi – la digimon malvada tomo la caja y la abrió mientras sonreía con mucha malicia – ahora sí que los voy a humillar

Al día siguiente, todos ya habían desayunado algo ligero y se encontraban esperando a Reapermon en una zona un poco alejada de las ruinas. Unos minutos bastaron para que el digimon mercenario apareciera mientras Lilymon se encontraba a su lado junto con varios Tanemon.

— Buena suerte Reapermon-kun – Lilymon le dio un pequeño beso al digimon para irse volando mientras los Tanemon daban risitas infantiles debajo de el

— ¿Reapermon-kun? – Hanzo y Javier no podían aguantar la risa, hasta que Reapermon apareció delante de ellos a gran velocidad

— Si quieren burlarse, de alguien que si tiene corazón y cerebro, adelante – el digimon puso su cuchilla frente a los chicos que guardaron silencio al instante – eso pensé. Ahora, tardaremos al menos 2 días en llegar al Bosque Silencioso. Así que el tiempo es corto

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos-vi? – dijo Viximon en los brazos de Aiko

— Deben aprender a sincronizarse con su forma bestia. De lo contrario, si de milagro obtienen el Acceso Mega, no lo controlaran por completo

— ¿Y qué propones? – dijo Hope con molestia

— Deben transformarse en su forma bestia y mantener la digievolución por una gran cantidad de tiempo – dijo Reapermon dirigiéndose a Oziel – tus amigos lo harán aquí, para ti tengo una zona especial donde no lastimaras a nadie

— De acuerdo – dijo Oziel sacando el Acceso Bestia – debemos hacerlo chicos

— ¿Crees que sea confiable hacer lo que pide Reapermon? – dijo Serena a su lado con preocupación – digo, ya nos ayudó antes, pero…

— Tus sospechas son válidas niña – dijo el caza recompensas con tranquilidad – pero en estos momentos solo estoy cumpliendo un capricho mío, a espaldas de los Señores Demoniacos, hasta que ustedes sean capaces de luchar contra ellos y derrotarlos

— Yo confió en el chicos – dijo Oziel con seriedad – sé que no tienen razones para confiar como yo, pero…

— Te acepte como el líder del equipo, así que confiare en tu criterio y decisiones – dijo Hanzo sacando su acceso – y odio admitirlo, pero él tiene razón

— Tú me apoyas, yo te apoyo amigo – dijo Javier con tranquilidad – además, si puedo controlar este poder, me sentiré satisfecho

— Yo siempre te apoyare Oziel, en especial si es una buena decisión – dijo Serena a su lado

— Ya que – dijo Hope mientras se acercaba a Reapermon – pero al terminar esto, quiero que respondas a unas preguntas que estoy muy segura que podrás responder

— Si conozco las respuestas, te las diré – dijo el digimon con tranquilidad

— Entonces, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – dijo Oziel mirando a Reapermon

— Tu vendrás conmigo, el resto, quédese aquí, pero no quiero que luchen o usen cualquier técnica, solo deben mantener su transformación todo el tiempo posible – dijo Reapermon mirando a los elegidos – deben concentrarse plenamente en mantener su transformación sin ninguna dificultad

— Disculpa, Reapermon-sensei… - Serena hablo con un poco de nervios

— No me llames así – dijo el digimon con enojo

— Disculpa, ¿Puedo acompañar a Oziel con su entrenamiento? Quiero ayudarle de verdad – Serena miraba a Reapermon con determinación

— Has crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo, pero te falta mucho más – dijo el digimon mientras empezaba a caminar – bien, puedes venir, pero no me llames sensei o algo parecido

— Lo siento – la chica tomo la mano de Oziel y empezaron a caminar – buena suerte amigos

— Tengan cuidado – dijo Oziel mirando a sus compañeros con una sonrisa triste – les prometo volver a ser fuerte

Los chicos se fueron detrás de Reapermon seguidos por Impmon y Gatomon. El resto se quedó viéndolos hasta que vieron que sus amigos ya no estaban.

— Bueno, será mejor empezar – Hanzo activo su transformación y se transformó en Sphinx Maligmon – veamos que sucede al mantener la transformación

— Por mí, será divertido – dijo Javier transformándose en Chimera Negas Magnamon – a veces desearía tener alas

— Da igual – Hope se transformó en Pegasus Lady Myotismon – iré a volar un rato para despejar mi cabeza un rato

— Yo la acompaño señorita – Bakemon se puso a su lado para empezar a volar

— ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte hermanito? – Marian miraba a su hermano transformado

— Lo mejor será ayudarle a mantenerse en control – dijo Aiko a su lado – lo mejor será una caminata tranquila y relajante…

— No, lo que mi hermano necesita es liberar toda esa energía que le controla – dijo la chica con emoción – tal vez si exploramos la isla…

— Necesitamos que se concentre, no que se aloque…

— No, que libere sus energías al máximo

— Ya, tranquilas chicas – dijo Negas abrazando a su novia – dividamos el tiempo. Primero lo pasare con mi Perlita y luego…

— ¡Cuidado, una araña! – de repente Marian grito sorprendiendo a todos

— ¡Arañas no-vi! – de la nada, Viximon salto a la cara de Negas y empezó a arañarlo

— ¡En la cara no, que quiero ser actor! – Negas trataba de quitarse a Viximon con desesperación hasta que Aiko la tomo en brazos

— ¿Estás bien Viximon? – Aiko la tomo en brazos para calmarla – descuida, no hay arañas

— Perdóname-vi, es que me asustan los insectos pequeños y feos-vi – la pequeña Viximon miro a donde estaba Marian y le sonrió con complicidad

— _Justo como lo planeamos_ – pensaba Marian con malicia

 **Flashback**

Después de haber cenado, todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones. Marian se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo y el mar a lo lejos. Cuando se preparaba para dormir, sintió como alguien se subía a su cama. Al levantarse, se sorprendió de ver a Viximon delante de ella con una mirada tranquila.

— Eh, ¿Hola? – Marian estaba un poco sorprendida por ver a la pequeña digimon frente a ella

— Hola Marian, perdona si te desperté-vi – dijo la pequeña digimon mientras se sentaba - ¿Estas bien-vi?

— Si, solo que… pienso en lo que sucedió y… me gustaría mucho ayudar a mi hermano y a mis amigos – la chica se mostraba un poco triste al hablar

— Descuida, yo me siento igual que tu-vi – la pequeña digimon se acercó a Marian y acaricio su rostro con su colita – pero al mal tiempo, una sonrisa

— Creo que no podre mostrarle una sonrisa a mi hermano y a los demás por mucho tiempo

— Bueno, y si buscamos unas cuantas risitas-vi – Viximon se subió a su cabeza para animarla – veo que quieres mucho a tu hermano. Y yo quiero permanecer al lado de Aiko, porque me siento muy a gusto con ella

— Sé que es buena chica, pero…

— No te digo que los separemos de forma permanente-vi, pero al menos podemos divertirnos un poco y así pasas más tiempo con tu hermano y yo con Aiko-vi – dijo la pequeña digimon con malicia

— Eres una pequeña con una mente un poco malvada – Marian la sujeto y la puso en frente de ella para después sonreírle – me caes bien. Seremos muy buenas amigas

— Lo mismo digo-vi – la pequeña le sonrió con tranquilidad – este es mi plan…

Las dos cómplices empezaron a planear un plan para que al momento de querer interrumpir a la parejita, Marian le gritara algo que la asustara para ponerse en el rostro de Javier y detenerlo.

 **Flashback Fin**

Aiko acariciaba el pelaje de Viximon la cual se tranquilizaba mientras miraba a Marian que atendía a su hermano.

— Ven Viximon, te ayudare a tranquilizarte – dijo Aiko acariciando a la pequeña digimon

— Gracias Aiko, en serio que me asuste-vi – Viximon cerró los ojos mientras se tranquilizaba y sonreía hacia donde estaba Marian – _Adoro cuando un plan funciona_

— Ven hermanito, vamos a sentarnos un rato y nos relajamos – dijo la chica tomando del brazo a su hermano

— Si, supongo que no hay problema – Negas se fue siguiendo a su hermana con su transformación activa, pero la cabeza de Serpiente del escudo miraba la situación con sus ojos entrecerrados

En una zona un poco más alejada, Reapermon y Fénix Lady Magnamon junto a Impmon y Gatomon se encontraban en una zona muy despejada con algunas rocas muy grandes. En el centro de la zona, Draco Magnamon se encontraba de rodillas respirando con dificultad. Reapermon les dijo a todos que no se acercaran, ya que necesitaba evitar cualquier distracción y estrés que alterara sus emociones. Magnamon trato de levantarse y empezó a mirar a todos lados con cierta calma para después ver como Reapermon se acercaba lentamente a él.

— Une tu mente con tu cuerpo – Reapermon empezó a rodearlo con tranquilidad – siente el poder en tu cuerpo. Olvida toda idea, pensamiento, recuerdo. Simplemente deja tu mente en blanco y deja que se conecte de nuevo con tu cuerpo

— Yo… es un poco difícil… no dejo se sentirlo… el odio… - de repente, las alas del caballero se abrieron mientras su cola se agitaba con mucha fuerza azotando el suelo - ¡La ira…!

Sin darle tiempo a perder el control, Reapermon golpeo los hombros del caballero y después lo pateo detrás de las rodillas para neutralizarlo.

— Tienes que tratar de olvidar esas emociones que te dominaron durante esa batalla – dijo Reapermon delante del caballero que se encontraba de rodillas – ya olvida lo pasado. Concéntrate en una meta

— ¿Una… meta? – Draco Magnamon se levantaba con pesar para sentarse

— Cuando te propones una meta, tu mente y cuerpo se equilibran – el digimon hizo una seña a los que observaban para que se acercaran - ¿Cuál era tu meta cuando te transformabas en aquel momento?

— Vencer a Impmon, hacerle entrar en razón – dijo el digimon un poco tranquilo – solo eso quería

— Impmon, cuando tenías tus poderes, ¿Cuál era tu meta? – Reapermon se dirigió al digimon pequeño

— Yo solo quería el poder, para probarme que podía ser más fuerte – dijo el digimon un poco dudoso

— ¿Y cuál es su meta ahora? – Reapermon vio como los mencionados no respondían – ahí tienen la respuesta. Deben tener una nueva meta

— Mi primera meta – Draco Magnamon se levantó con dificultad pero mirando a sus amigos – salvar al digimundo y proteger a mis amigos

— Reparar mis errores y buscar la redención – dijo Impmon con determinación

— Eso es – Reapermon miro su arma y miro hacia el bosque donde jugaban algunos Tanemon – todos podemos buscar una meta que nos motive a ser muy poderoso

— ¿Cuál es tu meta Reapermon? – pregunto Lady Magnamon – nos ayudas, sin pedirnos dinero o algo a cambio

— Como les dije antes, fui creado como un digimon que solo busca el dinero y las batallas. Pero durante un tiempo, me sentí vacío. Así que dejo de importarme mi vida – Reapermon señalo al bosque donde Lilymon llegaba con una canasta de comida para los Tanemon y el grupo – un día llegue a este lugar muy cansado después de una batalla muy difícil con unos digimon muy poderosos. Ya no me interesaba si vivía o moría, pero ella me ayudo a seguir vivo y decidí buscar un nuevo propósito en mi vida

— ¿Protegerlas a ellas? – Gatomon miro la escena frente a ella con nostalgia

— Proteger y resguardar la vida de ellas. Pero me di cuenta que no tiene caso intentar ser algo que no soy. Así nací y así debo morir. Pero si eso debe pasar, lo hare de la forma correcta, cumpliendo un pequeño capricho – Reapermon miro a Draco Magnamon con seriedad – quiero un rival poderoso que sea capaz de darme la mejor batalla de mi vida y luego me sentiré satisfecho. Así podre morir tranquilamente…

— ¡Pero tú no puedes morir! – el grito de Lady Magnamon se escuchó en todo el lugar, incluso los Tanemon y Lilymon miraron con asombro el origen del grito – tal vez yo no entienda como es ser creado como un arma o un ser que se obsesiona con la lucha, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que toda vida es valiosa. Sin importar tu origen, apariencia o forma de ser. Si quieres luchar con un rival poderoso, eso está bien, pero no lo hagas solo porque quieres morir. ¡Yo no permitiré que tú mueras por algo como eso!

— … ese es mi único objetivo – Reapermon camino en dirección en donde estaba Lilymon que se acercaba a la zona – coman algo y continúen manteniendo su forma digimon

Magnamon, su compañera y los digimon se sentaron a comer para continuar con su entrenamiento. En otro lado de la Isla, Lady Myotismon se encontraba sentada en una de las orillas de la Isla al lado de Bakemon mientras miraba como la isla se movía con lentitud y calma. La doncella se encontraba pensativa sobre la situación actual y como las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Por más que quisiera, no dejaba de pensar en su supuesta familia y en como la hacía sentir. Estaba frustrada y furiosa. Todo por culpa de ellos, por culpa de ella. Y luego recordó las palabras de Puppetmon sobre que ella y su familia era un monstruo. ¿Acaso ella solo era también un monstruo como ellos?

— Señorita, ¿En que está pensando? – Bakemon se preocupó del silencio de su querida amiga

— En nada Bakemon – dijo la digimon mirando sus manos – creo que puedo controlar bien esta transformación

— Señorita, usted sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo para lo que sea – la pequeña digimon se aferró al brazo de la doncella mientras la abrazaba y soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas – tal vez yo no entienda como se siente, pero quiero estar ahí para ayudarle a enfrentar cualquier problema

— No llores Bakemon – la doncella la abrazo con cariño – es solo que, aun es difícil para mí aceptar la idea de que tal vez si sea parte de esa familia tan extraña

— Si es o no parte de ella, le aseguro que usted nunca será como ellos. Porque usted es muy fuerte, bella y especial

— Gracias Bakemon – la chica sonrió con calma tratando de recuperar un poco de su confianza

En eso, Diaboromon llego en un salto al lugar mientras miraba al cielo. La doncella y su compañera se levantaron con curiosidad. En eso, desde el cielo, Maligmon llego al lugar y detrás de él apareció Antylamon que venía corriendo.

— Es oficial, eres mucho más rápido – dijo Diaboromon con emoción - ¡Sigo yo de jugarte una carrera!

— Fue… sorprendente… - Antylamon estaba un poco agotada mientras se sentaba – parece que ya puedes controlar mejor tus poderes

— Eso parece, pero aun no me siento del todo controlado – dijo Maligmon mirando sus manos para después mirar hacia el cielo – creo que ya puedo luchar al máximo de mi nivel

— Veo que te ves animado – Lady Myotismon se acercó con burla – no creo que seas tan rápido como dices

— ¿Quieres apostar? – dijo el cabalero abriendo sus alas – ahora puedo volar a mayor velocidad que cualquiera, incluso podría superar a Magnamon

— Escucho que parloteas demasiado, pero no veo que hagas algo sobre eso – dijo la doncella empezando a volar

— Bien te lo probare – Maligmon empezó a volar al lado de la chica – veamos quien puede dar más vueltas a las isla con mayor velocidad

— Adelante, lindo gatito – la doncella se burló mientras abría sus alas con muchos ánimos

Maligmon sonrió por dentro pues su propósito real fue un éxito. El caballero sabía que la chica se mostraba un poco desanimada con todo lo que ocurrió en estos días, así que decidió que algo como una carrera podría animarla, incluso si debía perder el reto. Ambos empezaron a volar a gran velocidad alrededor de la isla. La doncella empezó a sentirse un poco mejor con la competencia, aunque no le revelaría su estado a su compañero. Unas horas después, los tres caballeros que entrenaban solos se reencontraron cerca de las ruinas donde descansaban. Los tres caballeros lograron equilibrar su mente y cuerpo. Aunque Negas había logrado un buen equilibrio en su transformación, sentía que tal vez aun no controlaba el poder del virus Negas. En eso, apareció Reapermon junto con algunos Tanemon y Lilymon a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro líder? – dijo Maligmon al digimon mercenario

— Se encuentra bien, ha dominado casi del todo su poder – dijo Reapermon con tranquilidad – solo necesita más tiempo

— Bien, yo solo quiero descansar después de todo lo ocurrido – Negas se recostó en el suelo con su cara con varios arañazos

— Si lo desean, pueden usar el siguiente día para seguir entrenando – continuo Reapermon – pero no se agoten demasiado, el tramo en el Bosque del Silencio no es del todo seguro para que se confíen, deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa

— Supongo que si – dijo Lady Myotismon comiendo unas uvas con tranquilidad – ¿Ahora puedes responder mis preguntas?

— Adelante, veré si puedo responderlas – Reapermon podía darse una idea de lo que preguntaría

— Bien, primero…

Antes de poder continuar, un gran estruendo sacudió la isla y logro detenerla. Todos fueron al frente y vieron con asombro como dos Marine Devimon usaban todas sus fuerzas para detener la Isla Viviente con todas sus fuerzas. Desde el cielo, apareció Lady Devimon con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Ahora sí que los hare sufrir por la humillación a la que me sometieron – la digimon chasqueo los dedos para que un portal se abriera arriba de ella - ¡Ven aquí, SkullBaluchimon!

 **Data book Digimon**

 **SkullBaluchimon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon fue creado a base de los datos falsificados de varios fósiles, basados en un animal de inmenso tamaño. La falta de emociones e inteligencia, lo convierten en un peligroso enemigo que ataca sin piedad a quienes se le acercan. Su técnica especial es el "Hueso de Tumba" con el que usa sus grandes patas para golpear y enterrar a quien se le ponga en frente.**

— ¡Acaben con todos y con esta mugrienta isla! – el grito de Lady Devimon hizo que los digimon oscuros atacaran

Los Marine Devimon empezaron a disparar su tinta venenosa por todo el lugar y el tercero del grupo empezó a destrozar el bosque mientras trataba de subir a la Isla. Reapermon empezó a sacar a los pequeños Tanemon que se encontraban en la zona para que no sufrieran daño. Pero en eso, un gran chorro de tinta venenosa lo golpeo en la espalda y lo dejo muy herido mientras protegía a varios Tanemon.

— ¡Tú serás el primero en pagar por mi humillación! – Lady Devimon se acercó con velocidad a Reapermon - **¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!**

— ¡No te dejare! – Lady Myotismon detuvo el ataque de la digimon demonio – tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes

— Me parece bien querida hermana – Lady Devimon alzo el vuelo para que su rival la siguiera – mis pequeñas mascotas destruirán toda esta horrible isla

— Ya veremos si eso pasa – Negas dio un gran salto hacia donde estaba uno de los Marine Devimon que detenían la isla – veamos qué haces con esto, **¡Choque Venenoso!**

Negas golpeo con su escudo serpiente al gigantesco digimon y lo dejo en estado grave con el veneno en su cuerpo. El Marine Devimon restante no pudo contener la isla y empezó a atacar la isla que empezó a moverse en compañía del último Marine Devimon que quedaba en pie. Maligmon ya había ordenado a sus compañeros digimon que llevaran a Marian y Aiko junto a los Tanemon hacia el centro de la isla para que no resultaran heridos. En eso, SkullBaluchimon golpeo con sus patas a Maligmon, pero este se cubrió con sus alas y repelió el ataque. El imponente digimon siguió con sus ataques y el caballero esfinge los detenía cada uno con mucha habilidad mientras los ojos en su pecho brillaban.

— _Gracias a la_ _ **Mirada de Esfinge,**_ _ya puedo leer los movimientos de mi rival con más facilidad_ – el caballero esquivaba todos los ataques hasta que golpeo a su enemigo con su garra derecha con mucha fuerza – veamos si resistes esto, **¡Taladro Petrificado!**

Con gran velocidad, Maligmon arremetió contra el enemigo y lo lanzo un poco lejos, pero se levantó rápidamente para continuar con la batalla. Mientras tanto, Lady Devimon y Lady Myotismon continuaban luchando, sin embargo ambas estaban a la par de sus habilidades, aunque por momentos parecía que la doncella vampiro se movía con más velocidad, no parecía herir de todo a su rival.

— Veo que te conectaste del todo con tu forma bestia querida hermana – Lady Devimon preparo su lanza para atacar – pero no será suficiente. Sigues siendo el fenómeno de la familia

— No me interesa ser parte de tu susodicha familia – la doncella no se inmuto a sus palabras

— Si te soy sincera, a mí no me importa si vuelves, pero no creo que tus amigos puedas hacer algo, en especial cuando muestres tu verdadera naturaleza con ellos

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ya debiste haberlo notado con lo que ocurrió ayer – la digimon abrió un portal donde se veían los ojos de varios digimon malignos – tu y yo compartimos la habilidad de someter a los más débiles, al igual que nuestra madre, pero el poder en nosotros nos permite ser más influyentes, al grado que provocamos miedo

— Cuando ese Marine Devimon me vio – Lady Myotismon vio sus manos con cierto miedo

— Así es, tu verdadera naturaleza está regresando – Lady Devimon sonrió con malicia al ver cumplido su plan – pronto serás como nosotros…

— ¡Yo no seré un monstruo como ustedes!

— Si así lo quieres llamar, entonces sí, somos monstruos y tú lo serás también. Acéptalo hermana mayor, es tu destino ser un monstruo y eso no cambiara

— ¡Ya basta, te dije que yo no seré como ustedes! – Lady Myotismon se llenó de rabia mientras sus ojos empezaron a soltar un brillo rojo muy intenso – ¡Me encargare de ti ahora mismo! **¡Salto de Muerte Roja!**

— Te tengo

La doncella digimon dio un salto contra su rival y la golpe con su palma que brillaba con mucha intensidad, mientras Lady Devimon solo levanto su mano derecha al frente. La técnica termino con Lady Myotismon detrás de su hermana, pero paso sus manos sobre su pecho y empezó a sentir un gran dolor, como si la técnica la hubiera recibido ella. Miro a Lady Devimon que se giró con una sonrisa y la miraba con burla.

— ¿Sorprendida hermanita? No deberías debido a que utilice mi **Reliquia Sangrienta** – la doncella levanto su mano donde apareció una especie de espejo con el borde color rojo y una marca de la Familia de la Sangre

— ¿Reliquia… Sangrienta? – el dolor en el pecho de la doncella era demasiado para ella

— Una de las 5 reliquias que pertenecen a nuestra familia – la doncella guardo la suya mientras preparaba su lanza – lástima que tu renunciaste a la tuya, todo ataque hacia mi será devuelto. ¡Ahora muere!

La lanza fue detenida por una mano detrás de la doncella.

— Disculpa, ¿Me permites jugar ahora? – antes de poder reaccionar, Lady Devimon recibió una poderosa bofetada que la lanzo un poco lejos – perdóname Lady Myotismon por la tardanza, ¿Estas bien?

— Si ves a alguien sosteniendo su pecho… es símbolo de que no se siente bien Lady Magnamon – la doncella miro a su compañera en su forma Bestia, pero algo estaba diferente – veo que tienes más sincronía con tu poder

— Bueno, prometí esforzarme más – la doncella se arrodillo a donde estaba su compañera y tomo una pluma de sus alas – esto te quemara un momento, pero te ayudara, **¡Ceniza del Renacer!**

La doncella comprimió la pluma en sus manos y esta se convirtió en cenizas que después roció sobre su compañera. Ella sintió como su cuerpo elevaba su temperatura, pero después se recuperaba por completo del golpe que recibió. En eso, Lady Devimon vuelve a aparecer y muy molesta.

— ¡¿Quién te crees tú para venir aquí y hacer lo que te da la gana?! – Lady Devimon estaba furiosa por el golpe recibido - ¡Te hare pagar por la humillación!

— Veamos si eres capaz de eso – Lady Magnamon abrió sus alas y dio un gran salto hacia su enemiga con sus garras al aire - **¡Aguja Llameante!**

Lady Devimon levanto de nuevo su mano para usar su **Reliquia Sangrienta**. Pero al hacer impacto, la técnica no fue devuelta y Lady Devimon recibió el impacto de la técnica por completo, dejándola con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Por qué no funciono mi Reliquia?! – Lady Devimon estaba furiosa al ver que estaba perdiendo la batalla

— Creo que no puede repeler mis técnicas – la doncella se preparó para otro ataque – ahora terminare con esto

— No gracias – Lady Devimon salió volando a donde estaban los demás digimon luchando

— Vamos a perseguirla – Lady Magnamon salió volando detrás de Lady Devimon

— Claro – la doncella vampiro se sentía abatida por lo sucedido que solo corrió en dirección a la batalla

En el campo de batalla cerca del mar, Maligmon y Negas mantenían a raya a los Marine Devimon, pero sus ataques eran persistente. El caballero Esfinge lanzo al digimon fósil hacia el mar, pero con gran velocidad se lanzó hacia el bosque donde Reapermon observaba la batalla tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas, pero de la nada, el digimon es detenido de la cola y cae al suelo. Todos ven con sorpresa a Draco Magnamon que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, toma con sus garras la cola del enemigo y empieza a girarlo con gran velocidad para lanzarlo hacia uno de los Marine Devimon donde chocan con gran fuerza.

— Hola chicos, ¿les importa si me uno a la fiesta? – el caballero dragón sonreía con tranquilidad

— Por lo general no se llega tarde a una fiesta – Maligmon se acercaba a su compañero con tranquilidad

— Debiste traer papar fritas y algún refresco frio para animar la fiesta – Negas llego al frente con sus compañeros muy animado – pero si ya estás en control, es suficiente para quedarte

— Entonces, esto les sorprenderá – Magnamon abrió sus alas y salto hacia sus enemigos que se recuperaban del impacto - ¡Ayúdenme a mantenerlos ahí!

— **¡Tormenta de Arena! / ¡Rugido de la Quimera!** – ambas técnicas se encargaron de bloquear el paso de los digimon para que no escaparan

— **¡Furia Dragón!** – el caballero dragón lanzo una inmensa bola de fuego de su boca que dejo muchas heridas en sus enemigos

— ¡No, esto no debía pasar! – Lady Devimon llegaba al lugar muy cansada y enojada - ¡No se suponía que ustedes me ganaran y más con mi **Reliquia Sangrienta**!

— Y esto termina aquí – Magnamon vio a su compañera llegar a su lado - ¿Estas lista?

— Hagámoslo – la doncella tomo la mano de su compañero y la levanto al cielo

— **¡Ataque combinado: Anillo Solaris!** – una gran onda de calor salió desprendida de los dos caballeros y alcanzo a los digimon malignos en el mar

La intensidad de la técnica ilumino toda la isla, como si se tratara del sol. Los Marine Devimon y SkullBaluchimon no lograron soportar la técnica y terminaron calcinados para que después apareciera su digi code que fue absorbido por los dos caballeros en el aire. Lady Devimon quedo sola en el lugar.

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NONONONONONO! – la joven digimon solo pataleaba en el aire con mucho enojo - ¡Van a pagar por esto!

— Estas en serios problemas – de repente, Astamon apareció en el cielo junto a la digimon – el Rey ordena que regreses. Está muy enojado contigo por fallar

— ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡Me las van a pagar! – Lady Devimon abrió un portal y desapareció con su hermano

— Al fin, una victoria – Lady Magnamon se aferró a su compañero para abrazarlo – lo logramos Magnamon

— Así es, lo logramos – el caballero dragón lanzo un gran rugido de la emoción

— Bueno, una victoria es una victoria – Negas se sentó en el suelo con cansancio – lo hicimos bien

— Te doy la razón – Maligmon imito la acción de su compañero con tranquilidad para después ver como llegaba Lady Myotismon - ¿Estas bien?

— … fui derrotada…

— ¡Hermanito! – el grito de Marian detuvo las palabras de la doncella vampiro - ¡Lo lograron!

— ¿Están bien todos? – Aiko llego en compañía del resto de los digimon – estuvieron increíbles

— El crédito se lo llevan la parejita del dragón y el pájaro – dijo Negas con una risa que le acompaño Maligmon

— Soy un Fénix, y con mucha fuerza – la doncella levantaba su brazo con alarde – así que no se metan conmigo

— Ni conmigo, ahora que recupere el control – Magnamon levanto sus garras hacia sus compañeros - ¿Quién se atreve?

— Oye, tranquilo viejo – Negas se puso un poco nervioso

— Ya cumplí con lo prometido – dijo Reapermon que era acompañado por Lilymon – ahora depende de ustedes terminar el trabajo

— Lo haremos, tenlo por seguro – Magnamon levanto su mano derecha hacia el caza recompensas – gracias por todo

— Agradece cuando lleguen a su destino – el digimon tomo la mano de su rival de buena forma

— Bueno, yo digo que celebremos esta victoria – Marian se acercó a Lady Myotismon que se encontraba muy callada – vamos Hope, debemos celebrar esto

— ¡Yo no debo celebrar nada, yo fui derrotada! – la doncella se enojó mientras desviaba la mirada – yo no pude ayudar a nadie

— Lo importante es que estamos a salvo y debemos disfrutar el momento – dijo Aiko llegando al lado de Marian – además, todos nos apoyamos mutuamente…

— ¡¿Qué saben ustedes de apoyar si ni siquiera pueden digievolucionar?! – Lady Myotismon grito con fuerza mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos – ¡Son igual de inútiles que yo, así que dejen de decir tonterías!

— Hope… - Lady Magnamon se quedó muy sorprendida por las palabras de su compañera – eso no es…

— Solo… déjenme sola… - la doncella desactivo su transformación mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque

Bakemon siguió a la chica mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por su amiga. Tal reacción llego a asustarlos un poco. Pero lo que no sabían era que eran observados por alguien. En el castillo de la Familia de la Sangre, Queen Devimon se encontraba en su habitación observando todo con una esfera de cristal mientras sostenía en sus manos una especie de collar que desprendía un brillo rojizo con mucha intensidad.

— Es una lástima que haya tenido que recurrir a mi **Reliquia Sangrienta** mi niña, pero no me dejaste opción – la Reina miraba en la esfera como Hope caminaba sola en el bosque seguida por Bakemon – pero ya me canse de hacerlo por las buenas…

 **Es hora de que arreglemos esto de Madre a Hija…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Mi nombre es Queen Devimon, soy la Reina de la Sangre. Mi único objetivo es reunir a mi familia que fue separada por pequeños roces en el pasado. Ahora que los humanos están cerca de nuestro Reino, es hora de que tenga una amistosa charla con mi hija para hacerla entrar en razón. Ya es hora de que recuerde su lugar al lado de mío y de su familia. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "La máscara que oculta mis lágrimas: La Identidad de la Reina Vampiro" ¡La Familia de la Sangre se reunirá de nuevo! Les ordeno que no se lo pierdan dulzuras.**

* * *

 **Omake: Los Digimon en el mundo real #1**

Era un sábado en la tarde donde todos los elegidos estaban ocupados atendiendo diferentes asuntos: Hanzo y Javier se encontraban en clases sabatinas debido a las constantes ausencias en sus clases; Serena tenía mucho trabajo en el Restaurante donde trabajaba; Hope debía asistir a una conferencia que tenía programada para obtener puntos extras y Aiko tenía que realizar algunas compras para su tienda y como una forma de socializar más y llevarse mejor, invito a Marian para que pasearan un poco por la ciudad. El único que no tenía ningún pendiente era Oziel, por lo que decidió tener un sábado de descanso. Lástima que eso no pasaría, debido a que los digimon se habían quedado aburridos y solos, así que el joven elegido fue forzado, digo elegido para entretenerlos y cuidarlos. Por desgracia, los digimon que desconocían la mayoría de las cosas y artículos de los humanos, sacaron a relucir su enorme curiosidad. Impmon, Keramon y Patamon estaban entretenidos con los videojuegos de Oziel, donde jugaron diferentes opciones, como juegos de aventuras, de carreras, incluso otros con mini juegos de desafíos. Por otro lado, Gatomon, Lopmon, Viximon y Bakemon curioseaban por el departamento.

— Disculpe Oziel-san – Bakemon se acercó al joven que estaba recostado en un sofá - ¿Qué es este aparato con cables?

— Oh, eso es un reproductor de música – dijo el elegido levantando la mirada – puedes escuchar música diferente poniendo esos audífonos en tus… ¿orejas? – el chico se quedó pensando en esa idea - _¿Los Bakemon tiene orejas?_

— Oh, ya veo – la digimon fantasma se puso los audífonos en donde deberían estar sus orejas, donde solo se hundió un poco su cuerpo de manta - ¡Wow, es una música increíble!

— Si, ya lo creo – la cara de Oziel era de sorpresa y un poco de burla – _entonces si tiene orejas…_

— Disculpa Oziel-vi – Viximon se colocó en la cabeza del chico – ¿Cómo funciona el aparato que se encarga de proporcionar calor a los alimentos fríos-vi?

— … ¿Te refieres al microondas? – el chico se levantó para acercarse al aparato que observaba Gatomon con mucha curiosidad – solo tienes que poner adentro la comida que deseas calentar, pones el tiempo de cocción y esperas

El chico les preparo a todos unas mini-pizza y los digimon disfrutaron la deliciosa comida rápida. Oziel se volvió a recostar en el sofá para descansar un poco. Unos minutos después, los digimon lo observaban dormir, hasta que Gatomon decidió saltar sobre el pobre humano.

— … ¿Por qué? – el pobre chico recuperaba el aire con mucho dolor

— Estamos aburridos – dijo la digimon con forma de gato

— ¿Ya se aburrieron de mis preciados videojuegos?

— ¡Si! – respondieron los digimon a coro

— Bien, supongo que mi bien más preciado no funciono – dijo el chico sentándose en el sofá

— Qué raro, según Javier tu bien más preciado era la foto de Serena cuando se disfrazó de Maid – dijo Patamon de forma inocente

— _Nota mental: matar a Javier_ – el caballero se enojó para después calmarse – no, pero tengo una idea de que mostrarles

Oziel encendió la televisión y había empezado el show de retos y bromas en la vida real. Una hora después, los pobres digimon eran víctimas de un severo ataque de risa por lo que vieron en ese programa.

— No puedo creer que a los humanos se les ocurran esas bromas tan originales – dijo Keramon con una risa – eso sí que es divertido

— Deberíamos hacer algunas aquí a los humanos – dijo Impmon con malicia que había anotado todas las bromas en una libreta

— ¡Ni se les ocurra! Luego yo seré el de la culpa – Oziel se levantó con pesar del sofá nuevamente

— ¿No hay otra cosa que hacer? – pregunto Lopmon con cansancio

— Creo que solo queda algo mas – Oziel fue a su habitación y regreso a donde estaban los digimon – la herramienta más eficaz para acabar con el aburrimiento es el Internet

— ¿Internet? Pero de eso ya tenemos en el digimundo – dijo Bakemon un poco interesada

— Pero no han visto como usamos los humanos el internet

El chico empezó a mostrarles varios videos en internet sobre cosas divertidas, grandes construcciones, los conocidos "Fails" y "Memes" y otras cosas interesantes del digimundo. En eso, Oziel vio que tenía un e-mail nuevo y decidió abrirlo. Vio que el remitente fue Hanzo y le entro la curiosidad.

— ¿Es esa una nueva forma de enviar cartas-vi? – dijo Viximon con curiosidad – los humanos sí que son muy modernos-vi

— Así suele pasar ahora – dijo Oziel – ahora veamos qué fue lo que me envió

Oziel y los digimon vieron un raro video de una silla sola en un salón blanco. El chico rápidamente recordó de que se trataba y creyendo que podría impresionar a los digimon, dejo que el video siguiera. En eso, una imagen muy fea apareció en la pantalla y se escuchó un grito de terror muy feo. Pero la reacción de los digimon fue diferente a la que él esperaba. Gatomon e Impmon golpearon la pantalla con mucha fuerza, luego Keramon la azoto contra la mesa de la sala y Viximon la pisoteaba con sus patitas, Bakemon la lanzo contra la pared y por ultimo Lopmon la arrojo fuera del departamento.

— ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! – el chico quedo traumado por lo sucedido

— No te preocupes Oziel, detuvimos la amenaza que salió en tu laptop - dijo Lopmon con mucho orgullo

— No tienes por qué agradecernos-vi – dijo Viximon con emoción

— … pero… supongo que me lo merezco – el chico encendió la televisión donde estaba una película – pueden ver esa película, si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación a llorar y quedarme ahí de por vida

Los digimon se quedaron confusos por la reacción del chico. Varias horas después, el resto de los chicos llego al departamento y vieron a los digimon entretenidos con la televisión, pero sin rastros de Oziel. Se dirigieron a la habitación donde el pobre chico lloraba por su perdida.

— ¿Pasa algo Oziel? – pregunto Serena preocupada por cómo estaba su amigo

— Es la última vez que cuido a los digimon – dijo el caballero con pesar para después mirar a Hanzo - ¡Y tú, me compraras una nueva laptop!

— ¿Y yo porque? ¿Qué le paso a tu laptop? – pregunto el chico sorprendido

— Pregúntale al súper escuadrón de protección – dijo el chico con pesar

Nadie supo la razón, pero esa fue la última vez que Oziel se quedó solo con los digimon.

 **Fin**


	17. 16 La identidad de la Reina Vampiro

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 16: "La máscara que oculta mis lágrimas: La Identidad de la Reina Vampiro"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

El Castillo que pertenecía a la Familia de la Sangre se apreciaba en las profundidades de un gran y oscuro bosque. Dentro, en una sala donde al fondo estaban dos tronos, estaban el Rey y la Reina y frente a ellos, Astamon y Lady Devimon arrodillados, en un ambiente un poco tenso.

— Dices que involuntariamente intimido a ese Marine Devimon y se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras – el Rey parecía analizar la información que había recibido de Lady Devimon

— Así es papi, sus antiguos poderes están regresando poco a poco – la digimon mostraba su molestia en sus palabras – y sus amigos se burlaron de mi durante la pelea, sobre todo Lady Magnamon

— Ella sí que acabo contigo – Astamon se burló de su hermana

— ¡No te burles de mí, que tú no quisiste ayudarme!

— Tú fuiste la que dijo que se encargaría de acabar con ellos sin necesidad de ayuda…

— ¡Aun así eres un mal hermano mayor…!

— ¡Suficiente! – la voz de la Reina detuvo el pleito de los dos digimon – les recuerdo que yo no deseo que mi familia pelee entre sí. Eso fue lo que causo que nuestra querida hija se fuera

— Empezó a mostrarse muy liberal en sus ideas – dijo el Rey con enojo mientras se levantaba de su trono – pero ya me estoy cansando de su insolencia…

— Yo sé que si mi alteza, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad más para intentar traerla – Queen Devimon detuvo al Rey de seguir con su plan – recuerda que debes conservar tus poderes para enfrentar a los Señores Demoniacos

— Es verdad – el poderoso digimon volvió a sentarse en su trono – Belphemon será el principal problema con su incontrolable poder

— Te ayudare en lo que pueda padre, Piedmon sigue dándonos información muy útil sobre los planes de Barbamon – continuo hablando Astamon – al parecer, ya no falta mucho para el regreso de Lucemon. Pero si derrotamos a Belphemon antes de su despertar, tendríamos una esperanza

— Y necesitamos a nuestra "querida" hermana para eso – dijo Lady Devimon con enojo

— Debes traerla ya mi Reina – hablo el soberano mientras cerraba los ojos – no tienes permitido fallar

— Y no lo hare mi Rey – la Reina empezó a caminar fuera del lugar. Al estar en su habitación, retiro su antifaz para tomar una forma más humana – lo siento mi pequeña Esperanza, pero me obligaste a tomar riendas en el asunto

La mujer tomo el collar que estaba entre sus cosas y luego miro donde estaba una bola de cristal donde se mostraba la imagen de Hope con sus amigos, los cuales caminaban por un bosque. El grupo caminaba adentrándose al bosque mientras a lo lejos, la Isla Viviente se alejaba poco a poco. Los Tanemon, Lilymon y Reapermon se despedían con viva voz mientras les deseaban suerte en su misión.

— Bien, será mejor avanzar y buscar un refugio antes de que anochezca – dijo Oziel frente a todos – debemos tomar todo el día de mañana para llegar al Reino de los Chessmon

— Al fin actúas como un líder – dijo Hanzo con burla – deberías perder la confianza más seguido, parece ser efectivo

— Dale crédito, lo hizo él solito – dijo Javier uniéndose a la broma – así que dejemos que siga con su ego en alto

— No sean crueles, además lo hace bien – Aiko soltó una pequeña risita – mejor vamos a movernos

— Son crueles chicos – Oziel se deprimió mientras Serena lo consolaba

— Solo ignóralos – dijo Gatomon subiéndose a su hombro

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque, pero Hanzo noto como Hope seguía mirando al mar en donde ya había desaparecido en la lejanía la Isla Viviente. Bakemon y Hanzo recordaban lo que hace unas horas habían hablado ella y Reapermon sobre la Familia de la Sangre.

 **Flashback**

La mañana antes de llegar a la costa que conectaba con el Bosque del Silencio, todos se encontraban preparando sus provisiones para el viaje. Hanzo miro como Reapermon se alejaba de la zona y Hope y Bakemon lo seguían, por lo que el chico decidió seguirlo. Unos minutos después, llegaron a una especie de mural donde se apreciaban imágenes muy extrañas.

— Bien, ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar en específico? – Hope miro al digimon caza recompensas que solo miraba el muro en frente – pudiste responder mis preguntas con los demás

— Lo hice porque es lo que querías – Reapermon poso su mano sobre el muro sin mirar a la chica – no creo que quieras que mis respuestas las escuchen tus amigos

— Entonces empecemos de una vez – Hope miro su brazalete buscando la pregunta correcta - ¿Sabes algo sobre mi otra yo? ¿La primera Lady Myotismon?

— Nada realmente – dijo Reapermon con tranquilidad – no soy tan viejo como aparento. Solo sé que era una doncella despiadada hasta que se auto exilio de su familia. Su familia la repudio hasta que el Rey se mostró furioso por algún malestar, nadie sabe la razón, pero creen que es por causa de su hija

— Mi herma… Lady Devimon dijo que era una maldición – hablo la chica con duda - ¿Qué tan poderoso es el Rey?

— En el pasado, fue un peligroso soberano que arrasaba con todo – Reapermon se acercó a una zona del mural donde se veía a varios digimon escapar de una especie de cataclismo – solo hay dos hechos históricos en el digimundo que escuche sobre el: el primero, fue que solo el rivalizaba con Lucemon en poder y maldad, pero era más despiadado

— ¿Y el segundo hecho histórico?

— Que destruyo dos de los Reinos Digimon mas prospero de todos: El Reino de los Digimon Hadas y el Reino de los Chessmon

— ¡¿Quieres decir que es muy poderoso?! – Bakemon se asustó con lo mencionado por Reapermon - ¡Esos Reinos eran muy poderosos también! ¿Cuánto es su poder?

— Demasiado, en especial cuando usan sus **Reliquias Sangrientas** – continuo el digimon guerrero

— ¿Qué sabes de esas cosas? – Hope continuo con sus preguntas igual de sorprendida que su compañera digimon

— Solo sé que cada miembro de la Familia Sangrienta tiene la suya propia, pero no recuerdo cuales eran todas ellas – Reapermon se giró a ver a la chica, pero también vio a Hanzo que espiaba la conversación, así que fingió no verlo – aun así, no deben enfrentarlos directamente si las están usando de nuevo

— Pero, la señorita Hope y sus amigos han dominado su forma Bestia – Bakemon se mostró un poco entusiasmada – sé que si trabajan juntos…

— No lo lograran – Reapermon miro con seriedad a la chica – solo lo hice para que tuvieran una oportunidad de escapar si ellos los alcanzan en el camino

— Tú no puedes saberlo – Hope miro al digimon con enojo – somos muy fuertes para…

— ¡Entiéndelo de una vez niña tonta! – Reapermon destruyo el mural detrás de el con un solo golpe – por una razón les mostré un camino apartado de su reino, porque si los confrontan, morirán. Nadie puede vencer a la Familia de la Sangre. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que no obtuvieras tus poderes

Reapermon empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás, dejando a Hope llena de rabia y frustración mientras Bakemon la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla. Reapermon pasó al lado de Hanzo, el cual solo lo miraba con enojo.

— Tal vez, sea el momento correcto para actuar egoístamente y escapar – dijo el digimon dándole la espalda a Hanzo – ya lo has hecho antes

— Ya no soy quien era antes – Hanzo lo miro con enojo para después sonreírle – prefiero morir con mis amigos antes de volver a ser egoísta

— Pondré eso en tu lapida

Reapermon compartió la sonrisa con Hanzo para seguir su camino, mientras el chico seguía viendo como la chica trataba de recuperar la confianza. Pero sentía el miedo y la rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo por completo.

 **Flashback Fin**

— Señorita Hope, ya debemos irnos – la pequeña fantasma tomo el brazo de la chica con miedo para tratar de guiarla

— Si, vámonos Bakemon – la chica ni siquiera levanto la mirada para alcanzar al grupo

Hanzo decidió seguirla y mantenerse en silencio en la zona. Unos minutos después, el grupo se instaló en un pequeño claro y encendieron una fogata para comer algo y continuar su viaje en la mañana. Todos se mantenían un poco nerviosos por lo que podría suceder. En eso, Impmon tiene un gran estremecimiento que Gatomon, Patamon y Lopmon también empiezan a sentir.

— Puedo sentir la esencia de Lucemon – dijo Impmon con escalofríos – su energía ahora es más notable

— Es verdad-vi – la cola de Viximon se erizo al sentir tal presencia – el poder de la oscuridad empieza a ser más grande-vi

— El tiempo se nos está acabando – Javier miraba la fogata con rabia para después sonreír – bueno, no es nada que una buena pelea no arregle

— Necesitamos el acceso Mega a toda costa – dijo Serena al lado de Oziel – me pregunto, ¿realizaremos alguna prueba para obtener dicho poder?

— Es lo más posible – dijo Aiko al lado de Javier con un manga en sus manos – cuando se trata de obtener un nuevo poder, por lo general no se otorga tan fácilmente

— Eso no es divertido – Keramon comía unos dulces al lado de Marian que se apoyaba en el hombro de Javier – solo espero que lleguemos pronto

— Es difícil saberlo – Hanzo miraba su brazalete con seriedad – desde que empezamos el viaje, no hemos podido contactar con las Bestias Sagradas y mucho menos hacer el intento por abrir el portal a nuestro mundo

— Tal vez sea por el lugar donde estamos – Lopmon descansaba en las piernas de su compañero – está lleno de energías oscuras que bloquean toda percepción

— Lo percibo en todo mi ser – Bakemon se encontraba al lado de Hope que se mantenía muy distante de la conversación – incluso puedo sentir a otros digimon oscuros cerca de este lugar

— ¿Es porque estamos cerca del Reino de la Sangre? – Oziel miro como la pequeña fantasmita asentía dándole la razón – será mejor descansar y prepararnos para movernos rápidamente en la mañana. Debemos evitar llamar la atención del enemigo

— Es una buena idea – Gatomon se bajó del hombro de Oziel para recostarse en sus piernas – hora de dormir

— Yo apagare la fogata – Patamon lanzo una **Burbuja de Aire** y apago la fogata para después colocarse en la cabeza de Javier

— ¿Qué te parece si dormimos juntos mi querida Perlita? – Javier se acercó a su novia con muchas ansias

— Estoy muy de acuerdo…

— ¡Una araña! – Marian volvió a gritar para que Viximon reaccionara

— ¡Arañas no-vi! – la pequeña digimon salto de nuevo al rostro de Javier y lo volvió a arañar

— ¡En la cara no, que lo vivo de mi público! – el pobre chico se tiro al piso tratando de quitarse a la pequeña digimon hasta que Aiko la sujeto

— Viximon, no hay arañas, debes tranquilizarte – la chica empezó a abrazarla para calmar a la pequeña zorrita

— Lo siento-vi, estar sin mis poderes me pone nerviosa-vi – Viximon se acurruco en los pechos de su compañera, levantando los celos del chico

— Lo siento amor, pero dormiré con Viximon para que se relaje. Buenas noches – la chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio y se fue a recostar a un árbol cerca de donde estaba Serena

— _Yo quería un poco de cariño_ – Javier pensaba con tristeza mientras decidía recostarse solo en un árbol

— Yo dormiré contigo hermanito – Marian se apoyó al lado de su hermano muy alegre

— _Sí que eres despiadada y divertida pequeña_ – pensó Keramon al lado de su compañera

Todos se retiraron a dormir, pero Hope simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño hasta después de varios minutos, aunque el aire frio del bosque no la dejaba tranquila. Mientras tanto, en la Zona Oscura, las cosas parecían marchar sobre su curso. Lilithmon entro levitando hacia una gran sala donde se encontraban Barbamon, Daemon y los caballeros corruptos, Omegamon Zwart y Black Gallatmon observando un digihuevo oscuro.

— Esa pulsación, ¿Acaso fue…? – la emoción reflejada por Lilithmon se intensifico al ver como Barbamon asentía dándole la razón

— El despertar de Lucemon esta pronto a suceder – hablo Daemon dirigiendo su vista hacia el digihuevo oscuro – gracias a los Caballeros de la Realeza, hemos conseguido todo el digi code necesario para restaurar el poder de Lucemon

— Todo sea por el amo Lucemon – hablo Omegamon Zwart haciendo una reverencia junto a su compañero

— Todo está saliendo según lo planeado – hablo Barbamon mientras acariciaba su barba – ahora solo queda esperar. ¡Piedmon!

— Dígame, amo Barbamon – el digimon oscuro llego al lugar con una reverencia

— ¿Haz localizado al traidor de Barbamon y Diaboromon?

— La última pista de Reapermon se perdió, pero encontré a los elegidos junto a Diaboromon. Están en el Bosque del Silencio, cerca del Reino de la Sangre

— Se dirigen al Reino de los Chessmon para obtener el Acceso Mega ¿no es así? – Lilithmon recordó la última información obtenida por sus lacayos - ¿Deberíamos tomar cartas en el asunto?

— No será necesario – hablo Barbamon con malicia – dejemos que el patético del Rey de la Sangre y su familia se encarguen de ellos de una vez por todas

— ¿Qué pasaran si consiguen regresar a la chica vampira a sus filas? – Daemon se mostró molesto con esa idea – si él se recupera de esa dichosa maldición…

— Para ese momento, el amo Lucemon ya habrá regresado a la vida y el será capaz de acabar con ellos. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedo enviar a Piedmon junto con Arukenimon y Mummymon para que rapten a la chica y no nos cause problemas

— Yo me ocupare señor Barbamon – hablo Piedmon mientras se levantaba para retirarse – me encargare de esos molestos chicos

— Entonces hazlo – Barbamon termino de hablar para después volver a mirar el digi huevo de Lucemon que seguía desbordando un aura de total oscuridad – pronto nuestro reinado comenzara

Piedmon camino por los pasillos de aquel santuario mientras sonreía con malicia. Su único pensamiento era exterminar a Arukenimon y Mummymon y así ya no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien descubriera su trabajo con la Familia de la Sangre. Al día siguiente, ya casi siendo mediodía, el grupo de elegidos seguía su camino por el silencioso bosque. A pesar de ser mediodía, ningún rayo de luz se asomaba por ese bosque. Y el cielo empezaba a tornarse rojo en algunas zonas, como si estuviera cubierto de sangre. Los chicos parecían hablar de cualquier cosa que evitara ponerlos nerviosos. Hope por otro lado seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era realmente un miembro de esa malvada familia digimon? ¿Era un peligro para sus amigos tenerla cerca? ¿Por qué ella cargaba con este peso? ¿Era realmente un monstruo? Las imágenes la perturbaban en cada momento. Se sentía sofocada y a la vez sentía frio recorrer su cuerpo. Como si algo dentro de ella luchara por querer gritar. Pero, ¿Qué palabras quería decir? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Soledad? ¿Era eso lo que…?

— ¡Hope! – el grito de Serena saco de sus ideas a la chica

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – la chica trato de aparentar tranquilidad, pero todos se le quedaron viendo con cierto miedo - ¿Qué me ven?

— Tus ojos… son rojos – dijo Marian acercándose a la chica mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de su mochila – es como si estuvieras transformada

— ¿Te sientes bien? – Serena se acercó a su amiga y puso su mano en su frente – estas un poco caliente

— ¿Acaso estas excitada? – hablo Javier que solo recibió un zape por parte de Marian - ¡Oye, era una broma!

— No viene al caso amigo – dijo Oziel sacando una botella de agua – toma, necesitas tomar agua para relajarte

— Tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco – Hanzo se quedó atrás del grupo, como si supiera algo

— Con-concuerdo con Hanzo-san – dijo Bakemon un poco nerviosa - ¿Desea descansar señorita?

— Si te sientes cansada, podemos descansar Hope – dijo Aiko poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – recuerda que todos nos apoyamos…

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! – la chica aparto la mano de la chica con enojo mientras retrocedía un poco - ¡Dejen de tratarme como si fuera lo más importante en sus vidas porque no lo soy!

— Pero lo eres Hope – Oziel le mostro una mirada seria para después sonreírle – eres nuestra amiga y es normal que nos preocupemos por los amigos

— Yo no soy su amiga – los ojos de la chica empezaron a desprender un cierto brillo rojizo un poco más intenso – solo soy… un monstruo

— No lo eres – Keramon tomo la palabra tratando de aminorar la tensión del ambiente – yo sería un monstruo por mi apariencia

— No digas eso Keramon, tu eres muy divertido y genial – dijo Marian abrazando a su amigo para después mirar a Hope – además, no deberías tomarte en cuenta las palabras de esos tontos digimon vampiros. Tú eres tú…

— ¡Ya deja de hablar como si fueras la madura del grupo! – Hope grito con enojo mirando a la chica – ¡Tú eres una loca que está obsesionada con tu hermano al grado de pedirle ayuda a Viximon para que lo aleje de Aiko! ¡¿Acaso alguien como tu tiene derecho a decirme que no soy un monstruo cuando tu actúas como uno?!

— Hope… - Marian se asustó mucho con las palabras de la chica que empezó a sollozar – yo no…

— Oye, eso es cruel incluso para ti – Javier se puso frente a su hermana para defenderla

— ¡¿Yo soy cruel?! ¡Tal vez lo sea, pero no soy la que necesita de los apapachos de dos chicas solo para no enloquecer como un psicópata!

— Hope te estas excediendo – Serena se puso en frente a la chica con enojo – ninguno de nosotros somos perfectos, además Javier no tiene la culpa de lo que le sucede…

— ¡Ah perdóname señorita "Soy tan ciega para no darme cuenta que lastimo a mi mejor amigo"! ¡Solo porque él te perdono, no significa que ese error se borra! ¡Apuesto a que Oziel aún sigue adolorido pero es tan tonto y sensible como para aceptar que no es capaz de enojarse solo porque está desesperado por…!

— ¡Ya basta Esperanza! – Oziel se puso frente a la chica con enojo - ¿Qué pretendes al decirnos todas esas palabras? ¿Quieres herirnos solo porque nos preocupamos por ti?

— No me vengas con tu filosofía de mierda "poderoso líder" – Hope se puso frente a Oziel de forma desafiante – tu eres el más patético, débil, inocente e idiota de este grupo de tarados. Creo que si mereces ser su líder

— Sí, soy todo lo que dijiste – Oziel no retrocedió a las palabras de la chica mientras levantaba su brazalete – y como te dije en aquel momento cuando nos conocimos, me prometí ser una mejor persona y un mejor líder. Dime, ¿Tú ya has cambiado como lo prometiste?

— … ¿Eso que te importa a ti? Yo no pertenezco a este grupo, soy un…

— Si, eres un monstruo – las palabras de Oziel sorprendieron a la chica – pero si sigues pensando de ti como un monstruo, entonces lo serás. Pero para nosotros no lo eres y nunca lo serás…

— … entonces eres más idiota de lo que pareces. Felicidades "líder estúpido"

Hope empezó a correr hacia el bosque dejando al grupo muy exaltados por lo discutido. Bakemon se dirigió a toda velocidad a seguir a su compañera. Javier y Aiko iban a ir por su compañera, pero Oziel detuvo su caminar poniendo su brazo delante de los chicos para luego mirar a Hanzo.

— ¿Lo notaste, verdad? – Oziel miro como Hanzo le dio la razón con seriedad para después seguir el camino de Hope – los esperaremos aquí para descansar

— Tratare de no tardarme mucho – Hanzo bajo a Lopmon de su cabeza para irse solo – vigilen la zona

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Oziel, quien procedió a explicarlos lo que sucedía. Hope siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un pequeño rio que atravesaba el bosque. Se arrodillo en la orilla, miro su reflejo y vio sus ojos rojos. No dejaban de desprender ese brillo. En eso vio la imagen de la Reina la cual sonreía con malicia. En su cabeza empezó a escuchar las burlas hacia ella, las risas, las críticas, el desprecio que sufrió mucho tiempo. No solo soportaba. Golpeo el agua con sus manos como si tratara que el reflejo desapareciera para siempre.

— Déjame sola Bakemon – la chica sintió la presencia de su compañera detrás de ella – no quiero ver a nadie. Quiero estar sola

— Lo siento señorita – Bakemon se acercó lentamente a la chica un poco nerviosa – pero no puedo dejarla sola…

— ¡Dije que me dejes sola! – Hope se levantó mientras sacaba su tarjeta - ¡¿Acaso quieres que te lastime para que te alejes?!

— ¡Si eso es lo que quiere, adelante! – Bakemon extendió sus pequeños brazos para aceptar cualquier golpe - ¡Le prometí que la apoyaría en todo, porque quería ser su amiga! Si esta es la única forma en que le puedo demostrar que mis palabras son sinceras, lo aceptare con tranquilidad y sin miedo. Yo la quiero mucho señorita

Hope abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras por un instante el brillo rojizo en ellos desaparecía por un momento. Entonces empezó a llorar mientras se acercaba a la digimon para después abrazarla.

— ¡¿Por qué?! – la chica aferraba más a la digimon a su pecho - ¡Yo también te quiero Bakemon! Pero… no quiero que sientan lastima por mi…

— No es lastima lo que sentimos tonta, es aprecio – Hanzo llego al lugar con tranquilidad – creí que eras hábil para ver las verdaderas intenciones de los demás

— Ya solo faltabas tu – Hope se separó de la digimon mientras sus ojos volvían a desprender un destello rojo – olvide que tú eras el amargado del grupo. Bien, ¿Qué me piensas decir "Don Amargado"…?

Las palabras de Hope se vieron interrumpidas cuando recibió una sonora bofetada por parte de Hanzo. Al abrir los ojos, estos dejaron de desprender el brillo rojizo de antes.

— Al fin un poco de justicia por todos los golpes que recibo de tu parte – Hanzo se agacho para levantar a Hope – escúchame, como tú, me considere un monstruo por cómo le falle a mi hermana. Pero no sirve de nada. Yo decidí enfrentar mis problemas y mis miedos. Me volví mas rudo porque no quería que volvieran a traicionar mi confianza

— Pero… yo siempre fui… - la chica empezó a dudar hasta que Hanzo poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica

— Ya deja de pensar en el pasado. Es el futuro lo que importa y nada más. No dejes que tus miedos del pasado te afecten de nuevo

El brillo rojo en los ojos de Hope desapareció por completo y empezó a llorar, liberando todo su dolor. La chica abrazo a Hanzo, el cual devolvió el abrazo mientras le sonreía a Bakemon que miraba la escena muy alegre.

— Gracias Hanzo – la chica se aferraba al pecho del chico tratando de aliviar su dolor – si le dices a los demás que te abrace, te arrancare los brazos

— Correré el riesgo – el chico simplemente sonrió y siguió abrazando a Hope

Por desgracia para los dos, eran observados por Queen Devimon desde su castillo. La poderosa Reina tomo la esfera de cristal y la apretó con tanta fuerza que la hizo añicos.

— Si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tú misma – la poderosa digimon tomo el collar y abrió un portal

Unos minutos después, los chicos comían y descansaban un poco esperando a sus compañeros, hasta que los ven llegar un poco más tranquilos y tomados de las manos.

— ¡Te lo dije, ahora paga! – Javier se burlaba de Oziel mientras extendía su mano

— Maldito suertudo – dijo el líder sacando un billete de su bolsillo – al menos ya está mejor

— ¿Todo está bien? – Serena se acercó con cautela a la pareja recién llegada

— Yo… quiero disculparme chicos – Hope se adelantó a Hanzo mientras miraba a sus compañeros – no sé qué me paso. Simplemente, me sentí mal y yo…

— Es bueno expresar tus emociones en lugar de reprimirlas – Aiko se acercó a la chica para abrazarla – además, estas pasando por un momento difícil y te apoyaremos sin dudarlo un poco

— Es verdad, además, todos nos apoyamos – Javier se acercó a su compañera con una sonrisa – recuerda que todos somos diferentes en este grupo

— Y esas diferencias nos hacen especiales y únicos – Serena también abrazo a su amiga junto a Marian – además, tu sinceridad es tu mejor don, aunque seas un poco dura

— Somos un equipo – Oziel se acercó a la chica mientras extendía su mano – y también somos amigos

— Si, y perdona lo que dije de ti Oziel – Hope abrazo a su amigo con mucho cariño – no era verdad todo lo que dije

— Descuida, sé que puedo ser así, pero no soy perfecto y lo acepto

— Aunque si eres inocente, infantil y muy sensible – Hanzo enlistaba todo lo dicho

— No olvides que es un miedoso cuando se trata de cosas sobrenaturales – Javier también se burlaba junto a Hanzo

— ¡Ahora si los mato! – Oziel empezó a perseguir a sus compañeros con rabia mientras los dos chicos corrían mientras se seguían burlando

— Han vuelto a ser el grupo animado de siempre – dijo Impmon soltando una risa junto a sus compañeros digimon

Hope no pudo evitar reír por el momento emotivo mientras recibía un abrazo por parte de Bakemon que también le sonreía. Después de ese momento, el grupo descanso y continúo con su viaje. Caminaron un par de horas cuando sintieron que pronto anochecería. En eso, Lopmon corre hacia un arbusto junto a Viximon. Las dos digimon salen, cada una llevando unas telas muy extrañas.

— Este símbolo… - Viximon miraba la tela blanca que tenía el dibujo de una pieza de ajedrez con dos espadas detrás de ella – sin lugar a dudas es la marca del Reino de los Chessmon-vi

— Pero está muy maltratada, pero vi varias en esos arbustos – dijo Lopmon mostrando otro pedazo de tela con el mismo símbolo – estamos cerca

— Entonces no perdamos el tiempo – Hope se adelantó al grupo junto a Bakemon

— Es bueno verla tan animada – dijo Hanzo con una sonrisa – veamos cuando le dura

— Tienes suerte que me siento mucho mejor tonto – Hope siguió caminando, pero se detuvo al no recibir respuesta alguna - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo de nuevo?

— No mi niña, dijiste lo correcto – la voz de la Reina Vampiro estremeció a la chica

Hope miro hacia atrás y vio a sus compañeros congelados e inmóviles al igual que los digimon y delante de ellos Queen Devimon. La chica miro a su lado y Bakemon también estaba congelada.

— No te molestes mi pequeña – la digimon se acercó a donde estaba Hanzo congelado – es una de mis habilidades llamada **Alma Congelada**. Pero en serio este chico sí que es una verdadera molestia

— Quita tus manos de él ahora mismo – la chica saco su tarjeta para transformarse – o te arrepentirás

— Esperanza, eres muy grosera con tu madre – la digimon se alejó del chico mientras se relamía los labios – pero bueno, ya es hora de que entres en razón mi niña…

— ¡Deja de tratarme como tu hija! Tú eres un digimon y yo soy una humana. Además, yo ya tengo una madre

— Oh mi inocente pequeña, se nota que no te has dado cuenta – la digimon puso una de sus manos en donde estaba su antifaz – creo que es mejor que te lo muestre de una vez

La digimon retiro su antifaz y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Su altura disminuyo a la de una mujer adulta normal. Su cabello se mostró un poco maltratado y reseco. Sus ropas pasaron a ser una sencilla blusa de manga larga color violeta claro un poco maltratada y una falda larga color violeta, además de un mandil de cocina un poco desgastado. Usaba unas zapatillas un poco maltratadas. Sus ojos tenían ciertas ojeras, pero seguían desprendiendo un brillo rojo. Le mostro una sonrisa débil, casi enferma.

— ¿Ma… mamá? – Hope no podía creer que la mujer delante de ella era su verdadera madre

— Disculpa las fachas Esperanza, pero era lo que estaba usando cuando recupere mis poderes – hablo la mujer con tranquilidad sacudiéndose un poco la ropa - ¿Ahora me crees?

— Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres una digimon? – la pobre chica estaba muy asombrada, pero igual de asustada - ¿Acaso tú también…?

— No mi niña, no soy como tú que fue elegida. Simplemente recupere mis poderes, así como tu recuperaste los tuyos

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Veraz, tal vez las Bestias Sagradas no te han contado todo lo sucedido con respecto a ti, pero yo lo hare – la mujer se sentó en el suelo mientras le pedía a su hija que la imitara, a lo cual ella accedió – veras, tus memorias desaparecieron, porque así lo decidiste tu

— ¿Yo lo decidí?

— Si. Veras, cuando tú y tus compañeros pusieron de cabeza nuestro Reino, escapaste y te les uniste. Paso un tiempo y la antigua vida de tu amigo – la mujer miro de mala forma a Oziel – se sacrificó para salvarlos a ustedes. Con el tiempo, ustedes empezaron a vagar por el digimundo tratando de buscar paz en su interior. Pero tu padre, el Rey, no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir así tan fácilmente, en especial con la maldición que lanzaste sobre el

— Ya te dije que yo no hice… - la chica se detuvo cuando la mujer le hizo una seña con sus brazos

— No me interrumpas, es de maña educación – la mujer tosió un poco para continuar – como decía, él nos envió a buscarte. Pasaron muchos años hasta que por fin te encontré. Pero era muy tarde. Te habías encontrado con una poderosa digimon hechicera que uso sus poderes mezclados con los tuyos para cumplirte un deseo

— ¿Qué clase de deseo?

— Sabías que era muy peligroso quedarte en el digimundo, así que decidiste escapar a otro. El único que lo permitiría era el mundo de los humanos. Pero para eso se requería sacrificar tus poderes, pero en lugar de eso decidiste sacrificar tus recuerdos. Querías una nueva vida – la mujer apretó los puños con enojo – no podía dejar que te fueras y causaras la ira de tu padre. Así que te seguí

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Así es. Pero mi poder era superior. Así que en lugar de sacrificar mis recuerdos, solo los suprimí. Sabía que en algún momento tú volverías. Después de todo, algo como el poder de un Caballero Legendario no puede ser eliminado así de simple. Y entonces reencarne. Pero tenía una nueva vida, aunque mis recuerdos llegaban a mi subconsciente, sin poder entenderlos. Solo era cuestión de esperar

— Todo este tiempo… ¡No, es imposible! – la chica se levantó enojada - ¡Yo soy humana por completo!

— Eres mitad digimon, como yo. Pero tu humanidad se apodero de tu parte digimon, así como hizo conmigo – la mujer levanto el antifaz en sus manos con una sonrisa – si no fuera por esto, no hubiera recuperado mis poderes. Sucede igual con tus poderes y el brazalete en tu muñeca

— ¿Y cómo es que recuperaste tus poderes?

— Cuando tu recuperaste los tuyos, yo recupere los míos – la mujer soltó una pequeña sonrisita – debiste ver como la vecina se asustó cuando grite por el choque de recuerdos y la recuperación de mis poderes

— Pero, si tenías una nueva vida, ¿Por qué regresar a ser una digimon malvada? ¡¿Acaso disfrutas el lastimar a digimon inocentes?!

— Mi pequeña, no lo entiendes – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la mujer que no dejaba de tener una sonrisa triste – no tengo elección. Debo servir a tu padre, el Rey…

— ¡Él no es mi padre y tú ya no eres su esposa!

— Entiende que lo que hice fue por ti. Para seguirte y estar a tu lado

— ¡Nunca fuiste una buena madre conmigo! – Hope empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos mientras sentía rabia en su corazón – siempre estabas obsesionada con mi padre…

— Era mi propio subconsciente y mis antiguos recuerdos. Me atormentaban y me decían que esa no era mi vida. Tenía que regresar a donde de verdad pertenecía. Pero la parte humana en mi me hizo débil – la mujer miro el antifaz en sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban – con esto, puedo ocultar el dolor de una vida que nunca quise. Solo lo hice por ti

— … yo no te pedí que hicieras algo así – la chica se acercó lentamente a donde estaba su madre llorando – si hice eso en el pasado fue porque quería escapar de una vida que tal vez no soportaba. Y tú me seguiste, pero no tiene que ser así

— Mi niña, sigues sin entenderlo. Esto es lo que soy y no puedo cambiarlo. Solo te pido que también aceptes tu destino – la mujer apretó su collar en sus manos que empezó a brillar

— Yo no puedo… yo me aleje de ti porque me lastimabas. Quería una vida mejor

— Sé que hice mal en mi forma humana, pero te repito que no era consiente – la mujer se levanta mientras se acercaba un poco a la chica – ahora podemos hacerlo tal y como querías. No abandonaras a tus amigos y mucho menos morirán. Solo tienes que aceptar a tu nueva familia

— ¿Mi nueva familia? – los ojos de Hope empezaron a brillar y se volvieron rojos

— Así es. Debes ir el pasado – la mujer empezó a sonreír con malicia – además, ya no tienes nada que te ate con los humanos. Ni amigos, ni familia, ni siquiera tu padre será un problema

— …¿Mi padre? – Hope reacciono de golpe mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

— Nada mi niña, es solo que ya no tienes que preocuparte por tu padre humano nunca mas

— Pero, dijiste que él nos había abandonado – la chica retrocedió ante las palabras de la mujer

— Sí, pero solo lo hizo conmigo. Él quería llevarte contigo, pero mi subconsciente me hizo reaccionar a tiempo…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso significa que…?

— Te tenía aprecio, después de todo eras su princesita consentida. Pero el muy tonto nunca dejo de estar detrás de ti – la mujer empezó a enojarse al hablar sobre ese tema – siempre trate de ocultarte de él, pero siempre encontraba la forma de encontrarte

— Eso significa… todas esas mudanzas… tus advertencias de no escuchar ni hacer caso a nadie… - Hope se enfureció con la mujer frente a ella – cuando decidí irme de casa, no me detuviste

— Por supuesto, así el dejaría de buscarte. Pero el siguió insistiendo. Cuando recupere mis poderes lo busque para eliminarlo. Lo hice a tiempo porque estaba en Japón buscándote

— ¡¿Qué?! – la chica reacciono con rabia - ¡¿Él me estaba buscando?!

— El muy cretino había encontrado tu instituto…

La chica empezó a recordar, como unos días antes de empezar su viaje al Reino de los Chessmon, había tenido una extraña escena con un señor que le pareció conocido.

 **Flashback**

Hope salía de su instituto un poco cansada y con el sol poniéndose en la lejanía. Estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de despejar su mente. En eso, sin darse cuenta, choca con alguien.

— ¡Oiga, fíjese por dónde camina! – Hope vio a un hombre un poco mayor que también había caído al suelo

— Discúlpame jovencita – el señor se levantó muy apenado – le juro que no estaba muy concentrado

Hope miro a más detalle al hombre frente a él. El sujeto era de complexión delgada como si se hubiera descuidado en mantener su salud. Su cabello era castaño, largo y un poco reseco. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla un poco maltratado y usaba una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta de cuero color café un poco rota. Sus ojos eran negros y se veían varias ojeras. En sus manos llevaba unos papeles y usaba una mochila de viaje. El hombre le extendió su mano para levantar a la chica.

— Le pido me disculpe, no era mi intención – el hombre hizo una reverencia – espero hacerlo bien en mi forma de hablar

— Descuide, también soy extranjera – la chica le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se relajara – igual yo tampoco estaba muy concentrada. Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

— Estaba buscando un lugar – el hombre saco un papel de entre sus cosas para revisar algo – busco esta dirección

— A ver – la chica tomo el papel en sus manos y lo reviso con sorpresa para después apuntar al instituto – este es el lugar que busca

— ¡¿De verdad?! – el hombre empezó a mirar a todos lados - ¿Sabes si los estudiantes ya salieron?

— Hace unas horas – la chica soltó una risita – yo me quede por créditos extras. Además, ¿No es un poco viejo para buscarse una novia?

— ¡No, no es eso! – el hombre se asustó un poco para después mostrar una mirada triste – buscaba a mi hija

— ¿Su hija? – la chica se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras - ¿Estudia aquí?

— Eso me dijeron. Llevo buscándola un buen tiempo sin ningún éxito

— ¿Acaso se la llevaron o algo así? – la chica camino junto al hombre hasta llegar a una banca donde se sentaron

— Más bien, yo deje que se la llevaran – el hombre miro sus manos mientras apretaba sus puños con frustración – en ese tiempo fui débil

— No se sienta así, le aseguro que ella lo perdonara – la chica miro a la calle donde casualmente paseaba una familia de unos padres y su hija paseando por el lugar – una hija no puede odiar a su padre. Créame, lo se

— Sabes, ahora que te miro con detalle, te pareces a la foto que conseguí de mi hija, por desgracia no la tengo a la mano

— ¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez valla en la misma clase que yo

— Ella se llama… - en eso, el brazalete empezó a emitir un sonido de alerta - ¿Qué es ese ruido?

— ¡Es mi celular! – la chica cubrió su brazalete con su mano con una risa nerviosa – perdone, pero debo irme

— Está bien jovencita – el hombre se levantó de la banca para mirar de nuevo el instituto a lo lejos – volveré otro día

— Descuide, sé que la encontrara señor…

— Joseph, puedes llamarme Joseph – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

— Me llaman Hope, bueno lo veré de nuevo cuando encuentre a su hija – dijo la chica para empezar a correr - ¡Cuídese!

La chica corrió dejando al hombre un poco más tranquilo. La chica seguía su camino a su departamento, pero al escuchar el nombre de ese hombre, recordó que su padre se llamaba igual. Joseph Avalos.

 **Flashback fin**

— ¿Él me estaba buscando a mí? – la chica reacción al darse cuenta que el hombre que había visto era su padre – pero…

— El nunca dejo de buscarte, pero descuida, me encargue de el – la mujer frente a ella sonrió con mucha maldad y locura

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Hope se enfureció al ver la sonrisa de su madre

— Solo de di un "pequeño" susto. Pero me dio pena ajena matarlo – la mujer sonrió mientras levantaba los hombros con aburrimiento – además, el muy pobre estaba muy débil para cuando lo encontré. Creo que está hospitalizado, pero sin fuerzas para despertar

— ¡Eres un monstruo! – Hope se enfureció tanto que logro transformarse por sí sola para después sacar su sable-látigo - ¡Te hare pagar por eso!

— Que insolente eres mi niña – la mujer se puso su antifaz y se transformó – pero es inútil tu resistencia

Queen Devimon se acercó a la doncella con muchísima velocidad y golpeo su pecho con su palma abierta para hacerla retroceder un poco. Luego levanto el collar en sus manos para colocarlo frente a su hija.

— Quise hacer esto por las buenas, pero tendré que hacerlo por las malas – la Reina hizo brillar el collar y sus ojos – nadie puede resistirse al poder de mi **Reliquia Sangrienta: El Rosario Sangriento**

— ¡Aléjese de la señorita Hope! – en ese momento, Bakemon apareció frente a la Reina deteniendo la técnica

— Bakemon – la chica estaba muy sorprendida al ver a su compañera frente a ella protegiéndola

— Es imposible – la mujer digimon se sorprendió al ver como la pequeña digimon se movía libremente – mi hechizo paralizo a todos, pero tú siempre estás ahí protegiendo a mi hija

— ¡No dejare que lastime a la señorita Hope! – Bakemon se acercó a la digimon con enojo - **¡Garra Tenebrosa!**

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! – la mujer golpeo con mucha facilidad a la pequeña fantasma mandándola al suelo

— ¡No lastimes a mi amiga! – Lady Myotismon libero un poderoso impulso de energía que destruyo el hechizo de Queen Devimon

— ¡Imposible!

La Reina vio con enojo como los demás elegidos y sus digimon volvían a recuperar su movilidad y vieron con sorpresa a su enemiga delante de ellos. Sin perder tiempo, todos digievolucionaron para prepararse a luchar.

— Teníamos razón – dijo Magnamon mirando el rosario en la mano de Queen Devimon – ella fue quien manipulo a Lady Myotismon tratando de alejarla de nosotros

— ¡No dejaremos que se lleve a nuestra amiga! – Lady Magnamon levanto su espada hacia la malvada digimon

— Niños insolentes – Queen Devimon empezó a soltar una risa malvada muy espeluznante que intimido a todos – se arrepentirán de haberme desafiado

Diaboromon tomo a Marian, Aiko y Viximon para alejarlas de la batalla mientras los demás se preparaban para luchar. Magnamon y Maligmon se lanzaron hacia la digimon con sus armas, pero ella las evito con mucha facilidad y los golpeo en la espalda con sus palmas abiertas para lanzarlos lejos. Lady Magnamon y Lady Myotismon dieron un gran salto para golpearla, pero la Reina dio una patada giratoria y logro lanzar lejos a las dos doncellas. Negas empezó a disparar su **Relámpago Negas** , pero la poderosa digimon los detenía con mucha facilidad y los regresaba a su objetivo. En eso, Magna Angemon y Antylamon se lanzaron a atacar a la digimon, pero esta vio sus movimientos y se colocó detrás de ellos.

— **¡Palma de Alma Muerta!** – la Reina golpeo tan fuerte a sus enemigos que logro lanzarlos al suelo

Al despejarse el polvo, solo quedaban Patamon y Lopmon muy heridos y derrotados. Queen Devimon sonrió con satisfacción. En eso, vio como en el cielo aparecían Nefertimon e Impmon volando.

— **¡Piedra de la Rosetta/Noche de Fuego!** – ambos digimon lanzaron sus ataques hacia la digimon que los esquivo mientras abría sus alas

— Creo que ya me canse de esos tontos juegos – la mujer levanto su mano derecha donde sus uñas empezaron a brillar - **¡Penitencia Sangrienta!**

Unas largas y filosas agujas rojas salieron de la mano de la digimon y lograron dañar a Impmon mientras que las alas de Nefertimon fueron perforadas, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al caer, Gatomon estaba sobre Impmon que amortiguo su caída. Intento levantarse y vio el Digi egg de la Luz frente a ella, pero Queen Devimon lo tomo en sus manos.

— Es mejor evitarnos problemas como este en el futuro – con mucha facilidad, la Reina destruyo el digi egg que se hizo polvo

— ¡No! – Gatomon se asustó mucho al ver su única forma de luchar destruida

— Que lastima, pero así son las cosas…

— **¡Estocada de Plasma!** – Magnamon apareció detrás de la digimon y la golpeo con su técnica, pero solo logro alejarla un poco

— Eres un insolente – Queen Devimon se enfureció con el ataque del caballero

Mientras la batalla continuaba, Aiko, Marian eran resguardadas por Diaboromon que estaba frente a ellas.

— Diaboromon, ve y ayúdalos tu eres un digimon de nivel Mega – dijo la chica con preocupación

— No quiero dejarlas solas y expuestas – el digimon seguía firme delante de ellas – además, ella es del mismo nivel y más poderosa

— Debe tener alguna debilidad – dijo Aiko mirándola mientras veía un manga en sus manos – por lo general las criaturas relacionadas con los vampiros y los demonios son vulnerables a los hechizos puros

— Es verdad-vi – Viximon salto del hombro de Aiko para ponerse al lado de Diaboromon – yo soy la única que conoce ese tipo de técnicas-vi

— Oye, espera – Diaboromon detuvo las palabras de la pequeña digimon – no creo que tengas la suficiente fuerza para digievolucionar a tu forma Mega

— Viximon no te sobre esfuerces – dijo Aiko con preocupación

— Descuiden-vi, no pienso usar mucha energía si lo que pienso funciona-vi – la pequeña digimon empezó a brillar para digievolucionar – **Viximon digimon a: Kyubimon**

La pequeña digimon se convirtió en un gran digimon zorro de pelaje amarillo, con sus patas cubiertas de unas llamas azules y ahora tenía nueve colas.

— ¡Qué bonita te vez! – Aiko vio muy sorprendida a la digimon frente a ella

— Gracias, pero no es momento – Kyubimon miro al frente donde Queen Devimon sometía a Magnamon – Diaboromon, hagámoslo juntos

— ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – Diaboromon cargo mucha energía en el núcleo de su pecho - **¡Rayo Catástrofe!**

La poderosa técnica salió disparada hacia la digimon maligna que soltó su agarre del cuello de Magnamon.

— Insolente digimon – Queen Devimon miro a quien la ataco con enojo

— Ahora es mi turno – Kyubimon levanto sus nueve colas que empezaron a encenderse con nueve pequeñas bolas de fuego azul - **¡Onibidama!**

Las pequeñas esferas de fuego impactaron en la digimon maligna que empezó a retroceder. Diaboromon dio un gran salto y uso su **Doble Rompedor**. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Queen Devimon detuvo sus dos brazos con mucha facilidad.

— Buen intento, pero mi parte humana me protege de ese tipo de técnicas – la poderosa digimon azoto contra el suelo a Diaboromon, haciendo que pierda su digi evolución – además, fue muy débil el impacto

— ¡No te acerques! – Kyubimon protegía a las chicas, pero empezó a tener temblores en todo su cuerpo

— Es una lástima que estés muy herida – Queen Devimon le dio una poderosa patada a la digimon la cual fue a dar contra un árbol para volver a ser una Viximon

— ¡Viximon! – Aiko y Marian estaban asustadas y temiendo por lo que les pasaría

— Que lastima, ahora morirán ustedes…

— **¡Cadenas del Amor!** – las cadenas de Lady Magnamon atraparon a la Reina - ¡Ahora!

— **¡Doble Tajo Oscuro/Látigo Filoso Sangriento!** – las dos poderosas técnicas arremetieron contra la digimon que logro resistirlas

— Son unos tontos si creen que esas técnicas me derrotaran… - la Reina se detuvo cuando Negas salto frente a ella con su palma apuntando a su rostro

— ¡Di wiski! – una luz salió disparada contra la digimon - **¡Bengala de Luz!**

— ¡Maldito! – Queen Devimon quedo ciega por el poderoso impacto directo en sus ojos - ¡Me las pagaran!

— ¡No lo creo! – la voz de Magnamon hizo reaccionar a la Reina con preocupación - **¡Jihat Extremo!**

El domo dorado de energía salió a flote sobre la poderosa digimon y logro atraparla por completo. Cuando el brillo termino, Magnamon estaba de pie con una respiración muy agitada y debajo de ella estaba Queen Devimon con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. Pero su sorpresa incremento al ver como solo era una coraza de cenizas y esta se abrió como un capullo, revelando a Queen Devimon totalmente intacta ante la técnica.

— Buen intento, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para matarme con eso

La poderosa digimon voló hacia los 5 caballeros golpeándolos con mucha facilidad usando su **Palma de Alma Muerta** y derribo a todos. La Reina se acercó a Lady Myotismon que empezó a perder su digievolución.

— Te lo dije mi niña – la poderosa digimon volvió a levantar su rosario contra la chica – no tenían ninguna posibilidad

— Aléjate… de ella – Negas se levantaba con dolor en su cuerpo mientras su armadura desbordaba un brillo rojo y blanco

— Tu eres un caso perdido por no tener control de esos poderes… - la mujer detiene sus palabras al ver como los ojos del caballero cambiaban de blanco al negro de forma alarmante

— Debo controlarlo… **déjame hacerlo** … - la voz de Negas se distorsionaba junto con la de Javier - ¡No necesito tu poder…! **¡Sabes que lo necesitas…!**

— Esto sí que es un espectáculo – la reina digimon miro como el caballero luchaba por recuperar el control

— ¡Déjame… en paz! **¡Deja de reprimirme!** – Negas levanto su hacha que desbordo un brillo blanco muy intenso - ¡No dejare que me controles! **¡Laser Divino!**

Un poderoso rayo de energía salió disparado hacia Queen Devimon que recibió el ataque de lleno y la lanzo lejos, lastimándola mucho. Negas no soporto el choque de pensamientos y cayo rendido perdiendo su poder. Magnamon, Maligmon y Lady Magnamon se acercaron al lugar aun con su transformación pero muy agotados. En eso, Queen Devimon se acercó al lugar mientras aplaudía con burla.

— Eso sí me sorprendió, pero solo lograron enfurecerme – dijo la digimon con enojo

— Aun así no nos rendiremos – dijo Magnamon preparándose para luchar – seguiremos para proteger a nuestra amiga

— Eso deseo verlo – la mujer abrió un portal con una sonrisa – esta fue la última advertencia – ahora sufrirán la ira del Rey

La mujer desapareció dejando a los elegidos muy preocupados y cansados. En el Castillo del Rey, Queen Devimon llego recuperando sus fuerzas, pero llena de enojo y preocupación por su hija.

— Veo que fallaste mi Reina – el poderoso soberano se encontraba frente a la mujer

— Le pido disculpas mi Rey, pero ella es demasiado tenaz y sus compañeros son reacios en sus decisiones – dijo la mujer con enojo – esa fue la última oportunidad que les daré

— Descuida mi Reina, esta vez seré yo quien traiga a nuestra hija y la haga entrar en razón – el poderoso digimon libero un pulso de energía que libero mucho de su poder – el tiempo es corto

— Te refieres a… - la mujer digimon vio cómo su Rey asentía con enojo

— Él está por regresar…

Mientras tanto en el Bosque del Silencio, los elegidos se recuperaban de la batalla contra Queen Devimon, la cual había pasado factura a su resistencia. Por suerte Lady Magnamon había usado su habilidad curativa, pero aseguro que no podría volver a usarla de nuevo.

— Sin duda alguna, las cosas se han tornado difíciles – dijo Hanzo cargando a Lopmon que estaba muy cansada

— Al menos comprobamos que era Queen Devimon quien controlaba a Hope – dijo Oziel un poco cansado

— No puedo creer que ella sea tu madre real – Serena miraba a su amiga con preocupación – debió ser un golpe difícil para ti

— Si lo pienso con detalle, tiene mucho sentido por como actuaba – dijo la chica con preocupación – pero eso no importa. A quien quiero ver es a mi padre

— Él debe estar bien, regresando a nuestro mundo lo buscaremos en todos los hospitales o rincones de la ciudad – Javier trataba de animar las cosas, pero también estaba muy abatido

— ¿Estás bien amor? – Aiko le ayudaba a vendar una herida en su brazo con mucha preocupación

— Parecía que casi perdías el control – Marian miraba a su hermano impotente por no poder ayudarlo

— Descuiden, ya lo había sentido antes, pero mantendré el control

— Será mejor movernos de inmediato – Oziel cargo a Gatomon que estaba muy triste por perder sus poderes – aún estamos en peligro al seguir en este lugar

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! – de repente Impmon empezó a gritar con dolor mientras se sostenía la cabeza - ¡Maldición, puedo sentirlo!

En eso, todos vieron muy sorprendidos como Impmon digi evolucionaba a Beelzemon mientras seguía sosteniendo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Beelzemon? – Gatomon se acercó a su amigo junto con los demás digimon

En eso, todos sintieron un gran estremecimiento mientras los elegidos veían como sus brazaletes emitían una pequeña señal de peligro alto.

— Ha vuelto – Beelzemon empezó a jadear cuando recupero el control, pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, reflejando gran miedo – Lucemon, ha revivido

Estas palabras congelaron a todos los presentes mientras sentían el miedo apoderarse de sus cuerpos. En la zona oscura, todo era lo contrario. Todos los señores demoniacos vieron como el digi huevo de Lucemon se agrietaba para dejar salir una neblina oscura que cubrió todo el lugar. Barbamon la despejo con sus poderes y todos vieron como cuatro pares de alas blancas se abrían reflejando una sombra demoniaca y con ellas aparecía la silueta del tamaño de un niño que abrió sus ojos color celeste con iris negra.

— Al fin – Barbamon se arrodillo junto a los demás presentes – la espera fue larga, pero valió la pena…

 **El amo Lucemon ha resucitado…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capitulo:**

 **Soy Beelzemon. Nuestro más grande temor se ha cumplido con el regreso de Lucemon. Aunque no somos su objetivo, es seguro que pronto nos buscara. Pero ahora nos enfrentaremos al poder definitivo de La Familia de la Sangre junto con el Rey, el cual está decidido llevarse a Hope a toda costa. Una batalla mortal esta por empezar. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "El regreso de Lucemon se completa: El terrible poder del Rey Vampiro". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Aprovechare el regreso de mis poderes para protegerlos a todos. No se lo pierdan**

* * *

 **Omake: Celebrando de nuevo mi cumpleaños**

Era de tarde en la ciudad. El grupo de chicas conformado por Serena, Hope, Marian y Aiko caminaban con camino al departamento de Oziel, donde los chicos estaban preparando una sorpresa para una chica en especial.

— Muchas gracias por llevarme de compras chicas – dijo Aiko con algunas bolsas en sus manos con mangas, figuras coleccionables y ropa – hace mucho que no pasaba una tarde tan agradable como esta

— Bueno, era necesario – dijo Serena con una sonrisa – después de todo es tu cumpleaños

— En cuanto lo supimos, debíamos celebrarlo contigo a como dé lugar – dijo Marian muy animada

— Después de todo, un cumpleaños no es algo que se deba pasar a la ligera – dijo Hope muy animada por la situación

— En serio que se los agradezco chicas – Aiko sonreía mientras contenía las lágrimas – es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que celebro un cumpleaños de esta forma

— _Y esto aún no termina_ – pensaron las chicas con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros

El grupo de chicas llego al departamento de Oziel y vieron las luces apagadas. Aiko se acercó al interruptor de la luz y al encenderlo, una lluvia de confeti, serpentinas y varios globos de varios colores cubrió a la chica.

— ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Aiko! – los chicos, los digimon y las chicas los sorprendieron mucho

— Por dios – Aiko quedo sorprendida por la sorpresa – chicos, no debieron

Todo el departamento estaba decorado con temática de fiesta y cosas de anime. Había mucha comida en la mesa, refrescos y un gran pastel. Todos usaban unos gorros de fiesta de colores al igual que los digimon que estaban emocionados por que nunca habían celebrado un cumpleaños al estilo humano.

— Este día es muy especial-vi – Viximon salto a los brazos de la chica mientras sonreía usando un gorro de fiesta – me alegro mucho de celebrar este día-vi

— Gracias chicos, en serio me sorprendieron

— Dale las gracias al lunático – dijo Hanzo un poco fastidiado por usar el gorro de fiesta pero dentro del ambiente – felicidades

— Javier, eres un amor

— Bueno, cumplí lo que te prometí – dijo el chico de lentes con una sonrisa

— Bueno, es hora de celebrar – dijo Oziel al lado de Serena

Todos empezaron a comer, reír, decir bromas, usar un karaoke para divertirse un poco. El ambiente era muy animado y divertido. Aiko miraba toda la escena con mucha alegría mientras recordaba como ese día que hace mucho no celebraba había cambiado para bien.

 **Flashback (Hace casi un año)**

Javier caminaba para salir del instituto. Había tenido unas clases muy cansadas y estaba un poco cansado y pensativo. Hasta hace unas semanas que se había mudado a Japón con su hermana con el fin de seguir con sus estudios. Pero le era difícil mantener un empleo. Pero su suerte había cambiado cuando conoció a su nueva amiga Aiko. Ella era muy especial para él y le parecía una chica muy linda. Ese día decidió visitarla antes de volver al hotel donde se quedaba con su hermana. Al llegar al local donde trabajaba, la vio acomodando varias cajas con mercancía, pero algo que noto era su rostro, el cual no desbordaba mucha alegría. Junto con la chica, estaba un sujeto que según le conto Aiko, era el encargado principal de la tienda que mantenía activa todas las sucursales dentro del instituto.

— Hola Aiko, ¿estás muy ocupada? – pregunto Javier tratando de sacarle conversación a la chica

— Si Javier, perdóname pero no podré salir temprano el día de hoy – la chica le sonrió a su amigo con tranquilidad mientras mentía – sé que querías salir pero…

— ¡Oye Aiko! – el encargado de la tienda llego a donde estaba la chica y le entrego un sobre con dinero – aquí tienes el dinero de tu pago y te puse un extra por ser tu cumpleaños. Disfruta el resto del día y diviértete

— … gracias jefe – la chica se apeno al ser descubierta

— ¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?! – Javier reacciono con mucha sorpresa y totalmente nervioso – supongo que ya tenías planes con alguien mas

— No es eso Javier – la chica tomo sus cosas y cerro su tienda – no tengo con quien celebrar este día. Recuerda que vivo sola y no tengo amigos

— Lo siento, yo no sabía…

— No te preocupes – la chica le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la calle

— Al menos permíteme pagarte una comida para dos para hacerte sentir mejor – el chico se acercó a su amiga para alcanzarla

— Supongo que una comida no me afectara, digo ya arruinaste mis planes de pasar mi cumpleaños sola

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar hacia un restaurante de Ramen cerca del instituto. Comieron un buen tazón y después de eso, Javier decidió acompañar a la chica a su departamento. Javier trataba de animarla un poco, pero Aiko no parecía corresponder sus bromas como siempre lo hacía. Unas horas después, llegaron al departamento, justo cuando la lluvia amenazaba con hacerse presente.

— Gracias por la comida y la caminata – dijo Aiko delante de su puerta

— Oye, tal vez hayas estado sola antes en tus cumpleaños, pero eso puede cambiar – Javier saco un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate que consiguió en el camino y se lo dio a la chica – te prometo que a partir de ahora no volverás a pasar sola tus cumpleaños

— Gracias, pero ya me acostumbre – dijo la chica abriendo la puerta para entrar – buenas noches

— Solo recuerda, que siempre que lo quieras tendrás mi compañía – Javier le sonrió para después irse

Aiko vio desde el umbral de su puerta como su amigo se iba con tranquilidad para después ver el pastelillo en sus manos. Javier llego a las escaleras de los departamentos y miro por las calles para buscar un camino al hotel. La lluvia se hizo presente y el chico saco un paraguas para no mojarse. Camino por las calles en solitario perdido en sus pensamientos. En eso, se paró en una esquina para buscar un mejor camino. En eso, sintió como unos brazos lo atrapaban por la espalda en un abrazo. Al sentirlos bien, noto que estaban mojados al igual que la ropa de la persona que lo abrazaba.

— Si quiero tu compañía – Aiko se encontraba detrás del chico sollozando – perdóname… me dolía mucho la soledad que…

— Ya no llores – Javier se giró para abrazar de frente a la chica – te prometo que a partir de ahora, me encargare de que tus cumpleaños sean los mejores de toda tu vida

— Gracias Javier – Aiko se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de su amigo

— Eres mi mejor amiga y me gusta verte sonreír. Te quiero mucho

Ambos chicos se quedaron debajo del paraguas un rato, disfrutando ese momento único y especial que los unía más que nunca en esa fecha que paso a ser el mejor día para Aiko.

 **Flashback fin**

Aiko miraba como sus amigos se divertían y mantenían el ambiente alegre, cosa que hizo que ella también se sintiera feliz. En eso, un pequeño pastelillo similar al que recibió en su cumpleaños pasado se puso frente a ella por cortesía de Javier.

— Te prometí que haría de este día, el mejor de todos – dijo el chico regalándole una sonrisa a su novia – feliz cumpleaños mi Perlita

— Gracias Javier, fue el mejor regalo de todos – dijo la chica soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

— Y eso que aún no has recibido tu "mejor regalo" – la mirada picara de su novio hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas

— Creo que… no puedo esperar por el… - la chica solo asintió de forma tímida para después sonreír con emoción – sin duda alguna, el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

Aunque antes había tenido buenos o malos recuerdos sobre este día. Aiko estaba segura que ahora mismo disfrutaba del día más especial de todos. Y estaba agradecida por ello. El mejor cumpleaños de todos.

 **Fin**


	18. 17 El Terrible poder del Rey Vampiro

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 17: "El regreso de Lucemon se completa: El terrible poder del Rey Vampiro"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Un aire de satisfacción y éxito es el que se respiraba en la Zona Oscura. Barbamon junto a los demás Señores Demoniacos, los Caballeros de la Realeza corrompidos y varios digimon que servían a ellos miraban como su líder había regresado a la vida. Lucemon camino con tranquilidad mientras bajaba del altar donde antes reposaba su digi huevo y miro su cuerpo con mucho detalle. Se veía sorprendido y confuso. En eso, vio como todos se inclinaban ante su presencia.

— Amo Lucemon, es bueno verlo de nuevo después de tantos años – dijo Barbamon levantando la mirada

— Barbamon, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto? – pregunto el digimon con forma de ángel con tranquilidad

— Diez años aproximadamente amo. Nos tomó mucho tiempo traerlo a la vida

— Ya veo, levántense camaradas – Lucemon empezó a volar y con sus poderes levanto un trono en donde antes estaba el altar – veo que tomaste muy bien el liderazgo Barbamon. Además, reuniste a nuestros compañeros

— Te extrañe mucho Lucemon – Lilithmon se acercó a su amo para abrazarlo con cariño – me hiciste mucha falta

— Veo que sigues siendo la misma empalagosa de siempre – Lucemon se separó de la mujer digimon mientras caminaba hacia otro salón hasta que noto a los Caballeros corrompidos - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

— Estamos a su servicio, amo Lucemon – dijo Omegamon Zwart mientras agachaba su cabeza

— Ahora servimos a los Señores Demoniacos – continuo hablando Black Gallatmon

— Veo que los doblegaste con éxito – Lucemon miro a Barbamon y Daemon que asentían al estar de acuerdo – son mejores que mis anteriores sirviente

— Ellos también están aprisionados amo – dijo Daemon con tranquilidad – pero están esperando el momento adecuado para salir

— Entiendo – Lucemon tomo una esfera de cristal donde pudo ver a Belphemon dormido – han logrado mantener bajo control a Belphemon, pero ahora puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Y también Leviamon está aquí

— Siempre a su servicio, amo Lucemon – hablo el inmenso digimon que estaba en otra zona más amplia para el

— Si están ustedes, quiere decir que el digimundo ya es nuestro – Lucemon jugaba con la esfera de cristal en su mano mientras miraba a todos lados – pero, nos falta alguien, ¿Dónde está Beelzemon?

— Él nos traiciono amo Lucemon… - al escuchar las palabras de Barbamon, el digimon líder destruyo la esfera en sus manos

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que nos traiciono? – Lucemon borro la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios para ponerse serio – si nos traiciono, quiere decir que aún hay quien se resiste a nosotros

— Si amo, vera…

Barbamon le relato todo sobre todo lo acontecido durante su muerte, logrando que Lucemon desprendiera enojo al escuchar la parte de los Caballeros Legendarios y la Intervención de la Familia de la Sangre.

— Sin embargo no serán problema si King Myotismon los destruye amo – dijo Daemon con tranquilidad

— Así es, dejemos que ese tonto Rey los destruya por nosotros – dijo Lilithmon apoyando a su compañero

— Olvidan que si King Myotismon los derrota, tomara el control de sus insignias – Lucemon los miro con enojo por sus palabras – y lo peor es que en sus filas esta una de las Insignias malignas de nuestro grupo

— Traeremos a Beelzemon de inmediato si así lo pide amo – dijo Barbamon un poco nervioso

— Yo me comeré a los digimon que los están acompañando… - Leviamon rugió con furia, haciendo que Belphemon hiciera una mueca de molestia mientras seguía dormido

— ¡Suficiente! – Lucemon los cayo a todos, soltando un gran instinto intimidante para después relajarse – ya que ustedes no lograron mucho en 10 años más que minimizar sus fuerzas y no destruirlas, seré yo quien lo haga. Pero aun no recupero mis poderes por completo

— ¿Qué desea que hagamos para ayudarle amo? – dijo Barbamon al lado del digimon con forma de ángel

— Necesito mas Digi code lo más pronto posible – Lucemon miro a los caballeros corrompidos – ustedes deben buscar el digi code en las zonas más grandes del digimundo

— Como ordene amo Lucemon – los dos caballeros salieron del lugar a toda prisa

— Barbamon, ¿Tienes algún otro sirviente aquí?

— Así es amo – el digimon alzo su cetro hacia el cielo – ven aquí Piedmon

El digimon bufón apareció en el instante para hacer una reverencia a Lucemon.

— Es un honor estar ante usted poderoso digimon… - las palabras de Piedmon fueron interrumpidas cuando fue lanzado con fuerza hacia un muro

— Guárdate tus mentiras para tu Rey – dijo Lucemon con una risa – desprendes la energía que él te dio. Así que desaparece de mi vista y dile a tu Rey que pronto le hare una visita

Piedmon se levantó con dificultad y desapareció usando un portal oscuro.

— Barbamon, en el futuro aprende a elegir sirvientes leales de verdad

— Como ordene amo Lucemon – dijo Barbamon agachando la mirada

— Ahora, llévame a donde esta Beelzemon – dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa malvada – debo recuperar lo que es mío por derecho

Lucemon y Barbamon salieron del lugar con rumbo a donde se encontraban los elegidos. Mientras tanto, en el Bosque del Silencio, el grupo corría en dirección al Reino de los Chessmon con cierta desesperación.

— Esto es muy malo – dijo Gatomon que se sujetaba del hombro de Beelzemon mientras corría – se siente la presencia de Lucemon en todas partes

— Tenemos que apresurarnos en llegar al Reino de los Chessmon lo más pronto posible – dijo Oziel corriendo junto a sus amigos – el tiempo es corto

— Esto no podría… - antes de que Marian siguiera hablando, Aiko y Javier le taparon la boca

— Por favor, no lo digas – dijo su hermano con nervios

— ¿Decir qué? – dijo Serena que no entendió la situación

— Decir, "Esto no podría ponerse peor" – dijo Aiko con Viximon en sus brazos – siempre que dicen esa frase, pasa algo malo

— ¿Cómo qué? – la pregunta de Hanzo se interrumpió por culpa del sonido de un gran estruendo en el cielo

En eso, los chicos llegaron a una gran zona despejada en medio del bosque, mientras que el cielo se llenaba de relámpago color purpura con rojo. Frente a los elegidos aparecieron Astamon y Lady Devimon con una sonrisa malvada. Del cielo descendió Queen Devimon que se veía molesta.

— ¡¿Lo ven?! – dijo Aiko con enojo - ¡Esa frase esta maldita!

— Lo siento – Marian se asustó por lo que causo

— ¡Estás en problemas! ¡Estás en problemas! – Lady Devimon se burlaba mientras apuntaba a Hope

— Lo siento querida hermana, pero te lo buscaste – dijo Astamon con tranquilidad

— Espero que te sientas feliz mi pequeña, tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias de tus malas decisiones – la Reina vampiro estaba al frente de sus hijos con maldad en sus ojos - ¡Inclínense, ante el Rey de la Familia de la Sangre!

Un terrorífico relámpago rojo atravesó el cielo y se estampo contra el suelo para abrir un portal muy grande frente a los elegidos. Del portal se escuchaban los pasos fuertes y lentos de alguien para después apreciarse unos ojos rojos que destellaban por el portal.

— Es hora de que ustedes se inclinen ante mí, elegidos – una profunda y tenebrosa voz se escuchó desde el portal donde se veía una silueta muy alta – o resígnense a morir

Del portal salió un ser cubierto por una capa negra. Al abrir su capa, aparecieron dos pares de alas demoniacas teñidas de rojo con negro. Su cuerpo era grande e imponente, pero no muy musculoso. Usaba un fino traje de gala color negro con rojo con un pañuelo rojo con bordados de murciélagos en el cuello. Usaba unas botas elegantes con puntas metálicas con forma de cráneos, tenía unas garras muy filosas y grandes cubiertas por una tela roja con negro. Su piel tenía un tono pálido de muerto, su cabellera era larga y plateada y su rostro era cubierto por su antifaz característico color plata con líneas rojas.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **KingMyotismon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon tiene un poder más grande que un VenomMyotismon y con muchísimo más control que un MaloMyotismon, razones por las cuales lleva el título de "Rey Vampiro". Sus habilidades le permiten someter a todo digimon inferior a su poder. Es capaz de rivalizar con todos los "Señores Demoniacos". Su técnica especial es la "Maldición Sangrienta" con la que somete a su enemigo con su inmenso poder. También puede usar cualquier técnica de su línea evolutiva.**

— Mi pequeña – el imponente digimon bajo sus alas que lo cubrieron de nuevo como si fuera una capa – mírate, en ese estado tan deplorable. Que bajo has caído

— Yo no soy tu hija – Hope tenía muchos escalofríos con solo ver a ese imponente digimon

— Aun me pregunto en que me equivoque. Te di un hogar, una familia, poder y un reino. Y todo para que me traicionaras. Eres solo una decepción para nosotros

— Ya es hora de que te arrepientas mi niña – Queen Devimon miro a la chica que se ponía un poco nerviosa – no provoques la ira de tu padre

— Vendrás ahora mismo a casa… - el imponente digimon extendió su mano hacia la chica, pero todos sus amigos se pusieron frente a ella

— ¡No te la llevaras! – dijo Oziel levantando su tarjeta - ¡Protegeremos a nuestra amiga con nuestra vida!

— Magnamon – KingMyotismon apretó sus garras al ver al chico – tú fuiste quien influencio a mi hija en el pasado. Y ahora quieres evitar que vuelva a mi lado. Ya estoy harto de tu presencia en la vida de mi familia

El poderoso digimon abrió sus alas y extendió un poderoso instinto asesino que atemorizo a todos los presentes. Los elegidos se transformaron para mantener su fuerza mientras sus compañeros también se transformaban. Gatomon y Viximon empezaron a correr para ocultarse junto a Marian y Aiko.

— No importa el poder que tengas, pelearemos hasta el final – dijo Magnamon levantando su espada - ¡No nos rendiremos!

Los 5 caballeros se lanzaron al ataque hacia el imponente enemigo, pero este solo extendió su mano hacia ellos y los lanzo lejos junto a los digimon que se transformaron. Cuando se levantaron, KingMyotismon desapareció utilizando el **Paso de Sombras** y apareció en medio de los caballeros. Con mucha facilidad lanzo a todos los caballeros lejos del lugar, excepto a Lady Myotismon que solo fue sostenida por su padre del cuello. La doncella movió su arma para atacarlo, pero este la sostuvo sin ningún problema.

— Una patética replica barata de la **Reliquia Sangrienta** que había fabricado para ti – sin ningún esfuerzo, destruyo el arma de la doncella, dejándola muy asustada – sin duda, has deshonrado a tu familia por completo

— No… soy… tu hija – la doncella se mostraba asustada, pero trataba de resistir lo más que podía – y nunca me uniría a ti

— Valla que eres egoísta mi pequeña – KingMyotismon soltó a la doncella y levanto unos pilares de tierra que rodearon a la chica – ahora veras el precio de tu egoísmo **¡Jaula de Sangre!**

Los pilares desprendieron un brillo rojizo que absorbió toda la energía de la chica, quitándole su transformación por completo. Hope miro con miedo al poderoso digimon delante de ella que la dejo totalmente desarmada.

— Ahora, volverás a tu hogar sin protestar…

— **¡Súper Misil de Plasma/Doble Tajo Oscuro!** – Magnamon y Maligmon regresaron al lugar y atacaron al poderoso digimon por la espalda, pero este ni siquiera fue movido por la combinación de las técnicas

— Que patético – KingMyotismon se giró a donde estaban los guerreros para abrir sus alas y desprender un brillo rojizo de sus ojos – los matare aquí y ahora

En otra zona alejada del lugar, Negas aterrizo un poco adolorido por el golpe en una zona con varias rocas y con árboles secos, al lugar llegaron Aiko, Marian y Viximon, pues Gatomon se quedó en donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros digimon. El caballero empezó a mirar en donde había caído y vio a su novia y hermana a lo lejos.

— ¡Hermano! ¡¿Estas bien?! – Marian se sintió muy asustada al ver al caballero caminar con cierto dolor

— Descuida pequeña, esto no es nada… - antes de seguir hablando, sintió como alguien lo golpeaba en el estómago - ¿Qué demonios?

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir otro golpe en su pierna derecha, luego en su espalda y otro más en su barbilla que lo hizo caer con fuerza.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! – Negas levanto su hacha y miro con enojo todo el lugar - **¡Relámpago Negas!**

Varios relámpagos salieron de su hacha e impactaron toda la zona sin tocar a las chicas. Cuando los relámpagos cesaron, Negas empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras miraba a todos lados buscando una señal del enemigo. De repente, fue de nuevo golpeado en la espalda con mucha fuerza, lo que hizo que callera al suelo.

— Veo que eres lento para reaccionar a mis ataques – la voz de Astamon se escuchó en el lugar donde estaba el caballero – creí que los poderes celestiales te ayudarían como lo hicieron cuando luchaste con mi madre, pero parece que no puedes controlarlos

— ¡Aparece de una vez para que pueda patear tu presumido trasero de aquí hasta tu castillo, niño mimado…! – de nuevo, las palabras de Negas se vieron interrumpidas por otro golpe en su estómago – esto es raro… no es el **Paso de Sombras**

— Por supuesto que no ignorante – Astamon apareció delante de él en un parpadeo mientras su gabardina desprendía un brillo rojo – esta es mi **Reliquia Sangrienta: La Capa de Sangre**. Con ella, puedo hacer desaparecer mi presencia por completo, incluso mi calor corporal

— Así que te escondes como todo un cobarde – Negas se levantó un poco adolorido mientras escupía un poco de sangre – valla que eres patético

— Aun sin ella, te vencería fácilmente – Astamon dio un gran salto y apunto su arma hacia el caballero – y ahora te lo probare, **¡Infierno!**

Negas se cubrió con su escudo de la mayoría de los disparos mientras se movía con rapidez para tratar de golpearlo con su **Guillotina Titán**. Pero el caballero no noto que los disparos que no chocaban con su escudo se movían libremente para atacarlo por la espalda, lo que causo que recibiera las balas rojas por completo sin poder protegerse.

— Tiene que haber alguna forma de vencerlo – Aiko revisaba uno de sus mangas con desesperación mientras sentía un terrible escalofrió en su espalda

— ¡Tú puedes hermanito! ¡Patéale el trasero! – gritaba Marian tratando de animar a su hermano

— Si pudiera digievolucionar, tal vez podría ayudarle-vi – Viximon estaba en el suelo muy enojada consigo misma – detesto esto

— No importa que intenten, el no podrá vencerme – dijo Astamon mirando a las chicas a lo lejos – el ya perdió este combate

— **No estés tan seguro** – la voz de Negas volvió a distorsionarse – si prometes no lastimarlas… **tu solo déjame hacerlo a mi** … debes prometerlo…

— Que patético – Astamon levanto su arma y con un rápido reflejo, esquivo un golpe de Negas que iba directo a su rostro – valla, así que, decidiste rendirte

— **¡Acabare con tu patética vida estúpido niño bonito!** – todo el cuerpo de Negas se cubría de una esencia oscura que lo volvía más violento - **¡Ahora muere! ¡Juicio de los Infiernos!**

Una gran cantidad de relámpagos salieron del arma de Negas que golpearon a Astamon por completo. Cuando el polvo levantado por el ataque empezaba a desaparecer, todos vieron con miedo como Astamon estaba totalmente intacto con su mano derecha hacia arriba, con la cual había absorbido la técnica sin ningún problema.

— Oh por…

— … dios – Aiko y Marian estaban muy asustadas al ver como ese poderoso ataque no había resultado

— **¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Fue una técnica muy poderosa!** – Negas estaba igual de sorprendido por lo que vio

— Ya deberías saber que toda técnica con energías oscuras no sirve contra nosotros – dijo Astamon mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa que se levantó por el ataque – tu que tienes energías de digimon ángel serias una peligrosa amenaza contra nosotros, pero el "Virus Negas" te lo impide. Así que le daré las gracias a Barbamon cuando lo vea

— **¡Aun así te matare!** – Negas se lanzó al ataque de su enemigo, pero este dio un gran salto y dio un rápido giro para propinar una patada

— **¡Maverick!**

Negas levanto su escudo sabiendo que podría cubrirse del ataque sin problemas. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como su escudo era destruido en miles de pedazos por la poderosa patada que término golpeando su brazo y en su pecho, lanzándolo lejos y totalmente abatido. La esencia del virus en el cuerpo de Javier empezó a desaparecer de su armadura.

— ¡Javier! – las chicas trataron de salir a donde estaba el chido, pero alguien las detuvo

— Es muy peligroso, no vallan – Viximon había digievolucionado en un Renamon – no debemos arriesgarnos y poner en peligro la vida de Javier

— Pero… - Marina vio como Aiko sufría por querer ir a brindarle apoyo al caballero, pero se estaba conteniendo – de acuerdo

Negas se levantó con pesar mientras aun sostenía su Martillo-hacha con todas sus fuerzas, pero su brazo derecho estaba totalmente incapacitado y le dolía el pecho. Astamon se puso frente a él mientras sonreía con malicia.

— Es una lástima, hubieras sido un buen rival – el digimon levanto su arma para disparar al aire - **¡Lluvia Infernal!**

Las balas se elevaron a gran altura y después cayeron a gran velocidad hacia Negas, dándole una infinidad de disparos. Aun usando su arma para repeler algunos disparos, solo termino por causarle una gran cantidad de fisuras al arma y con un sinfín de heridas en su cuerpo. Al terminar la ráfaga, Negas cayó de rodillas con sus brazos, piernas y pecho ensangrentado y varias partes de su armadura destruida.

— ¡Aquí viene la patada! – Astamon corrió con gran velocidad mientras su pierna derecha empezó a llenarse de una luz purpura - **¡Maverick!**

Negas recibió la poderosa patada y fue lanzado al lugar en donde se encontraban originalmente. Las chicas y Renamon corrieron hacia donde había caído su compañero, mientras Astamon reía con mucha fuerza y con burla. Mientras tanto, los digimon se encontraban rodeando a Lady Devimon que los veía con burla.

— Que injusta es la vida – dijo la digimon con burla – morirán muy rápido y no será divertido

— ¡Oye, esa es mi frase! – Diaboromon se enfureció mientras cargaba la energía de su núcleo – veamos qué haces con esto, **¡Rayo Catástrofe!**

La esfera de energía salió disparada hacia la digimon, pero ella hizo aparecer su **Espejo Sangriento** y la técnica fue devuelta a Diaboromon, que la sostuvo con sus manos, pero logro arrastrarlo una gran distancia para después estallar.

— Que gran tonto – Lady Devimon se burlaba del pobre digimon que aún estaba cansado por la batalla anterior – usar muy a la ligera tu forma final solo te agotara más rápido. Ahora, ¿Quién sigue?

— **¡Espada de la Justicia/Fu Bao!** – Antylamon y MagnaAngemon atacaron con sus técnicas más poderosas a la digimon demonio, pero ella detuvo las técnicas convirtiendo su arma en una lanza

— Mi turno, **¡Onda de la Oscuridad!** – Lady Devimon lanzo su ataque contra los dos digimon que fueron alejados

En el momento de la distracción, Lady Devimon pateo el pecho de Antylamon con fuerza para después tomarla de sus orejas y la lanzo con fuerza contra Diaboromon, terminando ambos perdiendo su digievolución. Lady Devimon reacciono a tiempo esquivando los disparos del arma de Beelzemon, así que se acercó a él para atacarlo con su lanza, pero el digimon lo detuvo con sus garras. En eso, Gatomon salto desde la espalda de Beelzemon y utilizo su **Golpe de Gato** para golpear a la digimon, pero ella lo esquivo y la tomo de la cola para después azotarla contra Beelzemon que la sostuvo en sus brazos.

— Que pareja tan bonita, si tanto se quieren los matare juntos, **¡Onda de la Oscuridad!**

La técnica empujo a Beelzemon lejos del lugar junto con Gatomon, terminando ambos digimon en la profundidad del bosque. MagnaAngemon se recuperó del ataque y empezó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra Lady Devimon usando su espada Excalibur. Beelzemon se levantó con frustración mientras Gatomon se mostraba un poco herida, pero estaba muy enojada.

— Si tan solo pudiera digievolucionar – dijo Gatomon mirando el combate de su amigo contra Lady Devimon

— Intentémoslo de nuevo – Beelzemon guardo sus armas y se preparó para luchar – recupere mis poderes pero no sé cuánto tiempo durara, necesito aprovecharlo al máximo…

— Tal vez yo pueda darte una mano – una misteriosa voz se escuchó detrás de los digimon que les helo la sangre

Beelzemon y Gatomon miraron detrás de ellos a Lucemon sentado en la base de un árbol mientras que Barbamon estaba parado a su lado.

— Mírate Beelzemon, te ves muy fuerte e imponente – Lucemon lo miraba con una sonrisa muy tranquila – veo que encontraste un lugar al cual pertenecer

— Lucemon – Gatomon estaba a punto de correr hacia el digimon para atacarlo, pero Beelzemon la detuvo - ¡Suéltame Beelzemon!

— Tranquilízate Gatomon – Beelzemon se mostraba sereno pero con rabia - ¿A que debemos tu presencia aquí?

— Veo que aprendiste buenos modales con Ophanimon – Lucemon se levantó con tranquilidad para ponerse en frente a Gatomon, pero Beelzemon se interpuso en frente de ella

— No te atrevas a tocarla – Beelzemon levanto sus garras con enojo

— Tranquilo, si quisiera verlos muertos, ya lo estarían – dijo Lucemon con una risita, poniendo nerviosos a los dos digimon – vine aquí con una propuesta para ti Beelzemon

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta? Si se trata de volver a ser parte de los Señores Demoniacos, estás perdiendo tu tiempo

— La verdad, eso no me importa, ni siquiera me interesa si vives o mueres – estas palabras sorprendieron a los digimon, al igual que a Barbamon – lo único que quiero, es que me entregues la Insignia Oscura que llevas contigo

— Si eso es lo único que me estas pidiendo, debe ser muy importante para ti – Beelzemon vio la reacción ansiosa de Lucemon al decir eso

— Diste en el blanco mi querido amigo – Lucemon empezó a caminar, rodeando a los digimon – veras, las reglas de las Insignias Oscuras, establecen que solo pueden entregarse voluntariamente, no arrebatarse. La otra opción sería matarte con tu digihuevo, pero eso implica buscar a otro Impmon que reciba la insignia y no tengo tiempo para eso…

— ¿Y para que quieres la Insignia de Beelzemon? – dijo Gatomon con rabia

— Eso es algo que por el momento no les concierne mi pequeña – Lucemon miro a la digimon con burla para mirar de nuevo a Beelzemon – solo eso pido

— No hay trato, así que mátame y pierde tu tiempo – dijo Beelzemon extendiendo sus manos con tranquilidad

— Valla, no sabía que deseabas la muerte

— Si así pago por mis pecados, la aceptare con los brazos abierto

— ¡Beelzemon no! – Gatomon se aferró a su pierna con tristeza - ¡No quiero quedarme sola!

— Que tierno y emotivo momento – Lucemon puso sus brazos en su pecho como si estuviera conmovido – en serio que hacen una bonita pareja. Ya deseo ver como ambos mueren juntos por algo tan estúpido como el amor

Lucemon apareció detrás de Gatomon, dejando muy sorprendidos a la pareja. El digimon Ángel puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña digimon y ella sintió como sus poderes se reestablecían por completo.

— Bien, con eso bastara – Lucemon empezó a caminar hacia Barbamon, el cual estaba igual de sorprendido

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Gatomon miraba su cuerpo y sentía la energía recorrerla por completo – ¿Acaso esperas que me corrompa con tu poder?

— No pequeña, deseo que eliminen a la estorbosa Familia de la Sangre por mí, para después matarlos con mis propias manos – Lucemon los miro con una sonrisa muy sospechosa – pero bueno, eso si Belphemon deja algo para mí. Nos vemos

Barbamon activo el poder de su cetro y desapareció frente a los dos digimon, dejándolos muy confundidos. Sin perder más tiempo, Gatomon digievoluciono a Angewomon y junto a Beelzemon se lanzaron a la batalla contra Lady Devimon, quien ya había derrotado a Patamon. En otra zona llena de árboles, Lady Magnamon aterrizo un poco adolorida por el golpe recibido. Al levantarse, empezó a correr de regreso, pero frente a ella apareció Queen Devimon que le sonreía con mucha maldad.

— Se supone que eres la madre de Hope, ¿Cómo puedes desear que ella tome una decisión en contra de su voluntad? – la doncella tomaba su espada un poco nerviosa

— A veces, una madre tiene que tomar las decisiones en lugar de sus hijos – la maligna Reina solo levanto su mano al cielo con tranquilidad – y lo mejor ahora, es que tú y sus amigos desaparezcan para siempre, **¡Penitencia Sangrienta!**

Varios pilares rojos salieron de la tierra para empalar a la doncella, pero ella empezó a moverse, como si realizara una coreografía de baile para esquivar todos los ataques. Poco a poco empezó a acercarse a su enemiga con su espada en alto, pero todos los ataques y movimientos eran esquivados con mucha facilidad. Queen Devimon veía con mucha tranquilidad como los ataques de la espada pasaban frente a ella con mucha tranquilidad y sin siquiera ponerla en peligro. Lady Magnamon dio un salto hacia atrás y utilizo sus **Cadenas del Amor** para atrapar a la Reina, pero ella las tomo en sus manos sin ningún problema y las destrozo por completo.

— ¿Entiendes ahora la diferencia en nuestros poderes? – Queen Devimon camino hacia ella mientras pisaba los restos de las cadenas haciéndolas pedazos – no tienes más que pueda lastimarme

— Aún tengo esto – la doncella saco su Acceso Bestia y se transformó en Fénix Lady Magnamon - ¡Voy a luchar hasta el final!

La doncella Fénix abrió sus alas y voló muy alto para usar la **Danza de Plumas Llameantes** contra la Reina, pero ella levanto una pared de energía delante de ella y desvió todos los ataques. Lady Magnamon cayó en picada mientras desprendía un brillo rojizo en todo su cuerpo.

— **¡Anillo Ígneo-Modo Supernova!** – la doncella lanzo la poderosa onda de fuego muy cerca de la digimon vampiro

Todos los árboles se carbonizaron con la poderosa técnica que logro que Lady Magnamon perdiera su forma bestia. Al despejarse la luz causada por la técnica, la doncella miro a donde debería estar su enemiga, pero no había nada. Cuando estaba a punto de relajarse, rápidamente giro y levanto su espada, pero fue detenida por la mano de Queen Devimon.

— ¿Pero cómo? – la doncella estaba totalmente sorprendida de que su técnica no funcionara

— Esa es mi otra habilidad, **Sombra de Sangre** – Queen Devimon sostuvo con más fuerza la espada de la doncella, la cual empezó a agrietarse – puedo ocultarme en mi propia sombra por un limitado tiempo. Lo suficiente para esquivar tu técnica

— Aun seguiré luchando… - antes de poder continuar, Queen Devimon le dio una patada en el estómago y la lanzo lejos, pero su espada se quedó en manos de la Reina

Lady Magnamon se levantó con pesar y vio como Queen Devimon destruía su arma por completo.

— Descuida, no te matare – la Reina volvió a levantar su mano, que empezó a brillar de nuevo – pero si te dolerá mucho, **¡Penitencia Sangrienta!**

Los pilares de sangre empalaron los brazos, piernas y parte del pecho de la doncella, terminando con su armadura destruida por completo y llenando todo el lugar con un grito lleno de dolor. En la zona principal, Bakemon estaba tratando de liberar a su amiga de la jaula donde estaba, pero era totalmente inútil. En eso, un gran estruendo se escucha en el lugar y las dos miran en donde la batalla se lleva a cabo. Magnamon y Maligmon están tratando de golpear al poderoso Rey con sus armas, pero él las esquiva con mucha facilidad mientras se mantiene tranquilo.

— Esperaba algo más de ustedes – KingMyotismon seguía ocultando su cuerpo detrás de su capa sin inmutarse ante los ataques – supongo que su parte humana los hace débiles

— Te derrotaremos a toda costa – Maligmon saco su Acceso Bestia junto a Magnamon - ¡No dejaremos que te lleves a nuestra amiga!

Ambos caballeros se transformaron en Draco Magnamon y Sphinx Maligmon para empezar a atacar al digimon vampiro. Su velocidad había aumentado, pero todos sus golpes eran detenidos por el poderoso digimon. Maligmon levanto arena en todo el lugar y rodeo a su enemigo.

— **¡Tormenta de Arena!** – KingMyotismon fue rodeado por completo por la arena

— **¡Furia Dragón!** – Magnamon lanzo su poderoso ataque al digimon dentro de la tormenta

La técnica impacto, pero se sorprendieron al ver como KingMyotismon había detenido la técnica con mucha facilidad con su mano. Maligmon se enfureció y se lanzó hacia su enemigo con su **Taladro Petrificado** , pero KingMyotismon lo esquivo. Maligmon se levantó al terminar su técnica con enojo.

— ¡Maligmon, detrás de ti! – el grito de Magnamon llego tarde

— **¡Maldición Sangrienta!** – la garra de King Myotismon se incrusto en la espalda del caballero

La energía de Maligmon empezó a ser robada lentamente, haciéndole perder su forma bestia. Magnamon cayó en picada a gran velocidad, usando su **Cometa Dragón.** Pero el Rey lo pateo con fuerza y lo envió lejos del lugar, a donde estaba la jaula de Hope, la cual fue destruida por el impacto.

— Patético – KingMyotismon lanzo lejos a Maligmon y empezó a caminar hacia Magnamon

— Oziel, tenemos que irnos – dijo Hope que salía de la jaula y trataba de levantar al gran dragón

— ¿Acaso te importan muy poco sus vidas hija mía? – KingMyotismon se puso frente a ellos mientras tomaba la cola del poderoso dragón – porque si es así, entonces los matare ahora mismo

KingMyotismon tomo al dragón con ambas manos y empezó a girar con gran velocidad para después lanzarlo al cielo. El poderos digimon vampiro apareció rápidamente sobre Magnamon y lo tomo con sus manos para impactarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza y velocidad. En el lugar, solo quedo Magnamon sin su forma bestia, mientras el digimon vampiro se levantaba con tranquilidad.

— No necesito usar mucha de mi fuerza para derrotarlos y mucho menos matarlos…

— ¡Ya déjalos! – Hope se levantó mientras sostenía en sus manos un trozo de su antigua arma y lo colocaba en su cuello – si les haces un solo rasguño mas, yo…

— Adelante, hazlo si te atreves – KingMyotismon tomo a Magnamon de la cabeza mientras el caballero alzaba su espada y trataba de hablar

— Ji-Jihat… - de la nada, Magnamon recibió un poderoso golpe en su pecho que destruyo su armadura por completo y luego soltó su espada que empezó a mostrar fisuras

— Si quieres quitarte la vida, adelante – KingMyotismon soltó al chico que quedo inconsciente – pero primero veras sufrir a tus amigos por tus decisiones

En ese momento, del cielo cayeron todos los digimon totalmente derrotados por Lady Devimon, la cual sostenía en sus manos a Gatomon e Impmon, totalmente heridos.

— ¡Mira papi, me conseguí unos nuevos juguetes! – dijo la digimon sacudiendo a Impmon y Gatomon como si fueran cualquier cosa sin importancia - ¿Puedo quedármelos?

— Lo siento mi pequeña, pero son basura

— Que mal – la digimon los arrojo al suelo con burla – ni siquiera fue divertido

En ese momento, Javier cayó también ya sin su armadura y totalmente derrotado mientras del bosque salían Marian, Aiko y Renamon. Y desde el cielo llego Astamon.

— Que perdida de mi tiempo – dijo Astamon con aburrimiento – esperaba más del caballero con el virus Negas

— No te sientas mal mi pequeño – en ese momento, apareció QueenDevimon que sostenía a Serena del cabello para dejarla caer inconsciente – era obvio que no nos derrotarían, mucho menos nos darían diversión

— ¿Te das cuenta ahora? – KingMyotismon vio a Hope, que temblaba de miedo – adelante, ya no quedan personas para protegerte…

— ¡Te equivocas! – frente a Hope y Bakemon apareció Maligmon

El pobre caballero tenía solo algunas partes de su armadura, sin su casco y sus dos espadas estaban despedazándose poco a poco.

— Hanzo…

— Dije que… te protegería… porque quería ser una mejor persona – el caballero miro a donde estaban sus compañeros – ninguno de nosotros dejaremos de luchar

Todos los digimon trataban de levantarse con pesar. Oziel, Javier y Serena temblaban mientras trataban con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse, sin mucho éxito. KingMyotismon miro al chico que protegía a su hija.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre humano? – dijo el Rey con seriedad

— Mi nombre es Hanzo Masamune – el chico levanto sus espadas con determinación

— Recuerda bien ese nombre mi niña, porque será el primero en morir

Sin darle tiempo, el poderoso digimon le dio un rodillazo en su cabeza, lanzándolo lejos, para después aparecer detrás de él para patearlo en su espalda y arrojarlo al suelo donde volvió a aparecer el digimon Rey y lo tomo de la cabeza para estamparlo en el suelo. Para este punto, Hanzo ya no tenía ningún rastro de su armadura. KingMyotismon se alejó del lugar con rumbo a su hija, pero se detuvo mirando de reojo detrás de él.

— ¡Oye… imitación de Drácula! – Hanzo seguía hablando mientras empezaba a toser sangre – aún sigo… vivo…

— Permíteme arreglar ese maldito detalle – KingMyotismon saco una daga de entre su capa y se agacho a donde estaba el chico – buenas noches…

— ¡Tú ganas! – Hope apareció delante del Rey y se inclinó a donde estaba el chico – tu ganas, padre…

Hope estaba llorando, pero sus pupilas se volvieron rojas para levantarse y mirar con enojo al Rey vampiro.

— Si prometes no lastimarlos nunca más, iré contigo… padre – la chica miraba directo a los ojos del poderoso digimon sin inmutarse

— ¿Y cómo sé que no me mientes? – KingMyotismon estaba dispuesto a probar a su hija, pero una oportunidad se presentó de improvisto

— No… dejare que… te vayas… - Hanzo tomo el tobillo de la chica y lo sujeto con fuerza

— ¡Suéltame humano asqueroso! – Hope pateo con fuerza a Hanzo y luego lo levanto para ponerlo de rodillas – así es como debes dirigirte a mí, la primogénita de la Familia de la Sangre

— Si eres quien dices ser… mátame entonces… porque no dejare de luchar…

Hope se sorprendió un poco, pero volvió a golpearlo en el estómago, haciendo que agachara la cabeza. La chica se puso a su altura y lo tomo de la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios muy apasionado que solo duro unos segundos, cosa que dejo impresionado a todos los presentes. Pero sin que nadie se percatara, Hope le susurro algo al chico y luego lo volvió a empujar contra el suelo.

— Considera eso una recompensa por cómo me cuidaron en el pasado – dijo la chica mirando a los demás – no deseo verlos de nuevo en mi vida

La chica se giró a donde la esperaba su nueva familia, que le sonreían con aprobación.

— ¿Es suficiente prueba para ti, padre? – Hope miro al Rey con seriedad

— Lo hiciste bien, hija mía – KingMyotismon abrió un portal por el cual entraron todos los digimon vampiros, menos Hope – espero que disfruten de la nueva vida que mi hija les ha perdonado. Ahora pueden ir a cumplir con su misión. Ya no son un problema para mi

El poderoso digimon entro en el portal y Hope fue la última en entras sin mirar de nuevo al grupo que dejaba atrás. Antes de que el portal se cerrara, Bakemon, que se había mantenido alejada de todo lo ocurrido, entro rápidamente a portal y luego este se cerró. Todos en el lugar quedaron impactados mientras sentían la frustración de una derrota más que descomunal. Hanzo se tiró al suelo, mientras gritaba de rabia por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a la chica.

 **Y entonces, sus ojos se cerraron. Ese fue el límite de su resistencia…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Mi nombre es Esperanza, la primogénita de la Familia de la Sangre. Mi decisión fue difícil, pero estoy segura que fue lo mejor para todos. Ahora debo conocer todo lo que pueda de mi nueva familia y sacarle provecho. Sera algo difícil, pero debo hacerlo. Porque aún tengo una misión que cumplir con mis amigos. Solo debo esperar el momento correcto para actuar. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Mas allá de mi linaje: El rescate de la Doncella Vampiro". Guerreros Legendarios, ¡Unidos! Espero que Bakemon y yo lo logremos. No pueden perdérselo.**


	19. 18 El rescate de la Doncella Vampiro

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 18: "Más allá de mi linaje: El rescate de la doncella Vampiro"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **El grupo de elegidos y sus digimon se dirigen al Reino de los Chessmon para obtener el Acceso Mega. Pero durante su trayecto, son acechados por la Familia de la Sangre que desean recuperar a Hope. KingMyotismon decide recuperar a su hija de una vez por todas y se interpone en el camino de los elegidos. Una brutal batalla se desencadena, dejando en derrota a los elegidos. Hanzo se interpone en el camino del Rey para evitar que se lleve a Hope, pero ella decide ir de forma voluntaria con el fin de salvar a sus amigos. A pesar de su último esfuerzo, Hanzo es golpeado por Hope quien afirma que ahora regresara con su familia, dejando a todos muy abatidos, entonces…**

Silencio, era todo lo que se escuchaba a su alrededor. Hope empezó a moverse en lo que parecía una cama muy grande. Abrió los ojos y solo había oscuridad, pero estaba consciente de que esa no era su habitación ni el departamento de Serena.

— ¿Fue un sueño? – la chica cerro los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño

— No lo fue señorita Hope – la voz de Bakemon alerto a la chica

Hope se levantó de golpe y vio a Bakemon sentada en el borde de la cama con una mirada triste. En eso, la digimon encendió unas velas y se apreció mejor el lugar. Era una gran habitación que estaba decorada con un estilo un poco gótico y clásico. Había algunos artefactos extraños en las paredes como si fueran armas, un pequeño peinador con espejo y dos puertas, una grande que parecía conducir al pasillo y una pequeña para un tocador privado. Además había uno librero muy grande con diferentes títulos con información del digimundo. Había otra puerta que conducía a un pequeño balcón. La chica miro todo el Reino de la Sangre, el cual era un paisaje un poco lúgubre, pero extenso. A lo lejos, se veía una fortaleza totalmente en ruinas, pero el paisaje era seco, en lugar de estar rodeado de árboles.

— Hubiera preferido que fuera un sueño – Hope miraba el lugar con tristeza

— ¿Por qué lo hizo señorita? – dijo Bakemon

— Para protegerlos, solo espero poder encontrar lo que vine a buscar

— ¿A qué se refiere señorita?

— Veras…

La conversación se vio interrumpida al escuchar como tocaban su gran puerta. En eso, entro un digimon de capucha roja seguido de varios Bakemon.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Fantomon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon de apariencia fantasmal es llamado "La Parka del Digimundo". Tiene poderes clarividentes con los cuales determina quienes son los siguientes en morir. Está por arriba en rango a los Bakemon. Su técnica especial es la "Segadora de Almas" con la cual utiliza su hoz para exterminar el alma de su víctima en un instante.**

— Mi Lady – hablo el digimon mientras hacia una reverencia junto a los demás Bakemon – su familia la espera para el desayuno. Las Bakemon la ayudaran a arreglarse

— Solo, no me digan "Lady" – dijo la chica muy nerviosa – solo díganme Hope

— ¡Pero yo solo puedo llamarla así señorita! – dijo Bakemon con celos

— No se preocupe señorita – dijo Fantomon – todos los sirvientes menores somos leales a usted solamente

— ¿En serio? – Hope se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras - ¿Por qué?

— En una vida pasada, usted fue la única en pensar en nosotros y en mostrarnos respeto. Y ese respeto sigue con el pasar de los años. Si necesita algo, solo pídalo y le ayudaremos con lo que nos pida

— Si es así, me gustaría que me ayudaran con algo…

Unos minutos después, Hope era guiada por algunas Bakemon mientras su compañera estaba a su lado. Ahora usaba un kimono color purpura con grabados de murciélagos rojos. Llegaron a un gran comedor donde ya estaban a la mesa Queen Devimon, Astamon y Lady Devimon. Alrededor del comedor estaban varios Bakemon y Gazimon con moños negros a forma de sirvientes.

— Buenos días dormilona – dijo Lady Devimon con burla mientras se recargaba en su silla – parece que tu mal hábito de despertarte tarde sigue presente aun cuando eres humana

— Bueno, al menos no necesita que le arrullen como una bebe para dormir – dijo Astamon con burla

— ¡Mama, Astamon me está molestando! – dijo la chica digimon mientras hacia una pataleta en su silla

— Niños, no peleen – Queen Devimon solo movió sus manos para tranquilizarlos, luego hizo una seña a Hope – ven mi pequeña, te guarde tu lugar favorito a mi lado

— _Más bien, el lugar que más detesto_ – pensó Hope mientras se sentaba a su lado

— ¡El Rey llega! – un Fantomon hablo mientras otro le ayudaba a abrir otra puerta

La gran puerta se abrió y por ella entro KingMyotismon con mucha tranquilidad, pero seriedad en su mirada. Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia mientras la Reina y sus dos hijos se levantaron pare recibirlo. Hope imito sus acciones pero con seriedad.

— Celebremos el regreso de mi primogénita – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa de superioridad – al fin, La Familia de la Sangre está reunida por completo

— _Yupi_ – pensó Lady Devimon con sarcasmo

— Ahora, disfrutemos de un desayuno en familia – KingMyotismon se sentó en su lugar al frente de la mesa mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras los Bakemon y Gazimon traían charolas plateadas con tapas y las colocaron en la mesa. Hope estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que le podrían servir, pero quedo muy sorprendía al ver que dentro de la tapa estaba un delicioso platillo gourmet con carne finamente cocinada, verduras al vapor y unos cuantos complementos que colocaban en la mesa. También le pasaron una copa donde le sirvieron vino muy fino.

— ¿Sucede algo mi pequeña? – pregunto Queen Devimon al ver la sorpresa de Hope

— Yo… creí que comeríamos algo como… no sé, carne cruda o sangre – Hope se mostraba muy extrañada por lo normal que era esa comida

— Que seamos digimon no significa que actuemos como unos salvajes – dijo Astamon mientras comía con tranquilidad

— Y tú nos llamabas monstruos – Lady Devimon se enojó mientras tomaba un poco de vino – valla que ser humana te afecto la cabeza

— No se habla en la mesa – KingMyotismon seguía comiendo con tranquilidad sin prestar atención a lo sucedido

Sin esperar algo más, Hope decidió comer, aunque su sorpresa aumento al probar la comida estaba deliciosa. Pero el pensar en sus amigos y en como estarían, la preocupo de nuevo. Una hora después, toda la familia caminaba por el castillo con destino a la sala del trono. Hope era seguida por Bakemon, mientras miraban todo con mucho detalle. El castillo estaba bien conservado y en cada lugar se veían Bakemon, Gazimon y Demi Devimon por todos lados haciendo algo. En las cercanías del castillo había varias casas bien cuidadas donde Vivian los digimon que servían. Hope también vio una especie de Arena de combates y desde el interior se escuchaban gritos de bestias salvajes y el golpeteo de látigos.

— Esa es la Arena del reino mi niña – dijo Queen Devimon que estaba al lado de la chica – ahí entrenamos a los digimon que sirven como soldados a nuestro reino

— Supongo que tú ya tuviste el tiempo para recuperar tu memoria, yo no – Hope ni siquiera miraba a la mujer a su lado

— Descuida, pronto lo harás. Necesitamos tus recuerdos de inmediato

En eso, llegaron a la sala del trono donde había algunos Fantomon con varios papeles y pergaminos y los colocaban en una mesa. También había 3 Datamon que miraban un mapa holográfico del digimundo. KingMyotismon y Queen Devimon se sentaron en sus tronos mientras Astamon y Lady Devimon miraban el mapa holográfico. Hope solo se quedó cerca del asiento de su madre en espera de lo que llegara a suceder.

— Bien, ya es hora de hablar de lo más importante – KingMyotismon dirigió su mirada hacia Hope – es hora de que retires la maldición que colocaste en mi hija mía

— Vuelvo a repetírtelo, padre – dijo Hope tratando de no verse intimidada – yo no sé nada sobre una maldición

— Tal vez necesite que le refresqué la memoria mi rey – dijo Queen Devimon tratando de calmar las cosas

— Bien – el Rey se levantó mientras alzaba su mano derecha

El poderoso Rey se quitó su guante y revelo su garra. Hope se impresiono al ver como su mano estaba totalmente negra y como si estuviera reseca, casi ceniza.

— Esta maldición hace que mi cuerpo se debilite poco a poco – el Rey vampiro apretaba su mano mientras mostraba dolor en su rostro – al usar el máximo de mi poder, este se debilita más y mas

— Tu padre necesita estar constantemente absorbiendo el digi code de varios digimon para mantener su cuerpo saludable – continuo hablando Queen Devimon – aunque su poder sea muy grande, su cuerpo no lo resistirá mucho tiempo

— Por eso no habías intervenido en nuestro camino antes – dijo Hope un poco sorprendida – pero, ¿Por qué creen que yo hice tal cosa?

— Los síntomas de tu padre empezaron a ser presentes al momento de tu traición

— Ya es hora de que deshagas esto – el Rey acerco su mano a donde estaba la chica – con mis fuerzas recuperadas, todo el digimundo será mío como debió ser hace mucho tiempo

— Aun si pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría – Hope lo miro con enojo – te lo repito, yo no sé nada sobre maldiciones

— Estas acabando con mi paciencia…

— ¡Mi señor! – un Fantomon apareció en la sala un poco apresurado – el segundo general ha llegado junto con Arlequín

— Hablaremos de este tema después y espero una mejor respuesta – dijo el Rey mientras se sentaba en el trono

Al lugar llegaba Piedmon y a su lado un digimon oscuro que desbordaba mucho poder.

— Mi Rey, Reina y honorable princesa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su partida – hablo el digimon con malicia – se le extraña en la Arena de entrenamiento

 **Data book Digimon**

 **NeoDevimon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon es una versión mejorada de un Devimon, con un poder sin precedentes y carente de emociones inútiles. La máscara en su rostro sirve para contener su despiadado poder. Su técnica especial es la "Garra Culpable", la cual se carga de energía oscura para atacar a su enemigo con extremo poder**

— Lamento interrumpir esta reunión mi Rey, pero solo quería informarle que ya son tres los VenomMyotismon que están listos para cualquier batalla – informo NeoDevimon – con su poder, tendremos una oportunidad para destruir a Belphemon

— ¿Planean atacar a los Señores Demoniacos? – Hope se sorprendió al escuchar eso

— Tú ya los enfrentaste mi pequeña, dinos lo que sepas sobre ellos – dijo la Reina

— Solo sé que Barbamon siempre alardeaba sobre el poder de Belphemon. Y es peor cuando se despierta

— Habrá que atacarlo antes de que eso suceda – el Rey se levantó para mirar a Piedmon - ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

— Lucemon me descubrió y dijo que pronto vendrá aquí – Piedmon se mantenía de rodillas temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar

— Ese ser es demasiado listo, debió sentir mi energía…

— Más bien, el no supo ocultarse – dijo Hope interrumpiendo las palabras del Rey – si él hubiera sido más listo, no lo hubiera descubierto Reapermon

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Piedmon se puso nervioso mientras el Rey Vampiro interrogaba a su hija

— ¿No te dijo? – Hope mostro una mirada de burla hacia Piedmon – Reapermon lo descubrió y para guardar su silencio, consiguió un mapa para nosotros con la ruta para llegar al Reino de los Chessmon…

— ¡Maldición! – Piedmon intento escapar, pero NeoDevimon le detuvo el paso mientras Astamon y Lady Devimon lo rodeaban - ¡Le pido misericordia mi Rey!

— Para alguien como tú que ha sido muy leal a mí, mereces el perdón – KingMyotismon ordeno a sus hijos y su general que se relajaran

— Gracias su majestad, le prometo… ¡Argh!

De repente, el pecho de Piedmon fue atravesado por la mano del poderoso Rey, dejando muy sorprendida a Hope.

— … pero… ¿Por qué? – las palabras de Piedmon se detuvieron cuando todo su cuerpo se volvió cenizas y luego su digi code fuera absorbido por KingMyotismon

— No permito fallas en mis subordinados – KingMyotismon miro a NeoDevimon que asintió al escuchar esas palabras – prepara a los guardianes fronterizos. Cualquier amenaza hostil, tienen permiso para atacar

— Como ordene majestad – NeoDevimon empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala real

— ¡Oh, yo quería matar al tonto bufón! – dijo Lady Devimon con fastidio mientras veía como en el suelo solo quedaba el antifaz de Piedmon – ya ni modo

— Ya tendrás otra oportunidad de matar a alguien débil – dijo Astamon volviendo a mirar el mapa holográfico

— Ahora debemos esperar a Lucemon y su servidumbre – Queen Devimon se acercó al Rey que miraba como la vida regresaba a su mano derecha

— Lo que quiera hacer en mi reino no será de utilidad para nosotros, pero si sus fuerzas son débiles, lo destruiré de inmediato – el Rey miro a Hope que seguía en su lugar quieta – espero que después de esto, puedas recordar todo sobre esta maldición

Hope vio como el Rey se iba de la sala junto al resto de su familia mientras ella se quedaba sola junto a Bakemon. La chica se abrazó tratando de controlar sus nervios mientras que Bakemon la abrazaba para darle fuerzas. En su mente solo había un pensamiento: _Debo resistir hasta que termine mi misión, luego contactare a los chicos._ Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ese lugar, Oziel despertó de golpe al sentir un escalofrió en su cuerpo y al levantarse, sintió como su pecho le dolía con mucha fuerza.

— Despertaste – la voz de Serena alerto a Oziel que miro a su derecha – estaba muy preocupada

— Serena, ¿Qué paso…? – Oziel se detuvo al poner su mano sobre su pecho al sentir como le dolía

— Tranquilo, tus heridas ya sanaron, pero aun debes reposar un poco más…

— ¡Oziel! – al lugar llegaron Gatomon e Impmon

— Chicos, me alegro que estén bien – Oziel paso su mano sobre la cabeza de Gatomon que soltó una lagrima de alivio

— Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de los demás – Impmon apretaba los puños mientras miraba alrededor suyo

Oziel levanto la vista y vio con tristeza la escena frente a él. Estaban aún en el Bosque del Silencio, y todos estaban en sus diferentes pensamientos. Hanzo estaba de pie cerca de un árbol con los brazos cruzados mientras su mirada estaba ensombrecida. Tenía su cabeza y brazos vendados mientras Lopmon estaba sentada a su lado con una mirada triste y una venda en su cuerpo. Javier se encontraba cerca de la zona, con varias vendas en sus brazos y una en su pecho, mientras golpeaba un árbol con rabia. Aiko lo observaba con tristeza, pues sabía que su novio quería descargar su rabia y frustración. Marian estaba sentada cerca de la zona muy triste y en su regazo estaban, Patamon, Viximon y a su lado Keramon que trataba de animarla sin mucho éxito. Los tres digimon se veían cansados. Oziel miro a Serena y vio que tenía algunas partes de sus brazos y piernas vendadas y su cabeza tenía una venda que le cubría su frente.

— ¿Te duelen tus heridas Serena? – Oziel paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica que solo acepto con calma su caricia

— Descuida, mi forma Bestia me ayudo a curarme – la chica tomo la mano del chico y la aferro a su rostro – el crédito se lo lleva Sorcerymon

Al momento, llegaban Sorcerymon y Sagittarimon que traían varias frutas y otro tipo de comida y detrás de ellos aparecía Reapermon.

— Me alegro de ver que ya despertaste muchacho – dijo Sagittarimon con una sonrisa – en serio que la tuvieron muy difícil

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Las comunicaciones no funcionaban – pregunto Oziel mientras Serena le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

— Yo los contacte – Reapermon coloco una caja con comida y un estuche grande y pesado – después de que dejaran la Isla Viviente, los contacte

— Al parecer, KingMyotismon estuvo siempre un paso delante de nosotros – dijo Sorcerymon – uso su poder para bloquear el acceso al Reino de los Chessmon. Pero ahora están cerca y pueden llegar rápidamente

— Pero, ¿Qué pasara con Hope? – dijo Serena muy preocupada – no podemos abandonarla

— ¿Pero ella si puede? – Javier se acercó mientras se mostraba molesto – concuerdo con Serena, pero debieron manipularla. Será difícil hacerla recuperar la razón si ahora la loca de su madre y los demás fenómenos de su familia están cerca

— Debe haber un modo de liberarla de ese control-vi – dijo Viximon que se acercaba al lugar – Sorcerymon, ¿No puedes hacer algo-vi?

— Podría intentarlo, pero el poder de las **Reliquias Sangrientas** es demasiado para mi…

— No necesitamos hacer nada – Hanzo los miro desde su lugar con enojo – ella no estaba siendo manipulada

— ¿Dices que nos traiciono de verdad? – Javier se acercó al chico con enojo – ella no sería capaz de hacer eso tarado

— ¡No estoy diciendo que nos traiciono idiota! – Hanzo se alejó mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia – ella lo planeo

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Aiko estaba muy sorprendida al igual que todos

 **Flashback**

Hanzo sintió el golpe en su estómago y se enfureció por ser muy fuerte para proteger a su amiga. En eso, vio como Hope tomaba su cabeza, pero se sorprendió al recibir un beso en los labios por parte de la chica. Al terminar el beso, ella se acercó rápidamente a su oído y le dio un rápido abrazo.

— Esperen mi señal. Debo buscar algo en el castillo – Hope empezó a susurrarle algo al oído a Hanzo – por favor, diles a todos que me perdonen

Después de eso, Hope se levantó, dejando que Hanzo caía al suelo muy adolorido, en especial al escuchar las palabras finales de Hope.

— … no deseo verlos de nuevo en mi vida

Las palabras de Hope fueron crueles, pero Hanzo empezó a gritar por la frustración. Sentía de nuevo como no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a un ser querido.

 **Flashback fin**

— ¿Pero que buscara en ese feo castillo? – pregunto Marian que se había acercado al lugar

— Probablemente información relevante sobre la Familia de la Sangre – dijo Sagittarimon

— Tal vez, sobre la supuesta maldición que sufre el rey – dijo Oziel – sea como sea, debemos rescatar a Hope a toda cosa

— Pero, si vamos al Reino de la Sangre, estaremos en desventaja – dijo Javier con enojo – ya no tenemos nuestras armas y no creo que el Acceso Bestia sea suficiente

— Sobre las armas, no hay problema – Reapermon se acercó con la gran caja que había traído consigo – son provisionales, pero creo que les servirán

Al abrir la caja, vieron réplicas de sus armas legendarias. Las armas eran falsas, pero tenían la fuerza y el filo necesario para pelear.

— Pero, si vamos debemos regresar rápidamente al Reino de los Chessmon – Aiko analizaba el mapa que tenían a la mano – nos expondremos al peligro de una feroz batalla

— Ya es hora de que usen esto – Sorcerymon saco algo de su capa y se lo entrego a Oziel – las Bestias Sagradas al fin lograron recuperar y reconstruir este artefacto, junto con la ayuda de Vulcanusmon

— Es un dispositivo de tele transportación mucho más eficaz y sirve exclusivamente con los Caballeros Legendarios – continuo hablando Sagittarimon

— Valla, es impresionante – Oziel tomo un pequeño chip que al acercarlo a su brazalete, fue absorbido por el mismo – entonces, ¿Cuál sería el plan?

— No es necesario que vallamos todos o que vallas tu – dijo Hanzo tomando dos espadas que se encontraban en la caja – tu ve al Reino de los Chessmon y cuando rescatemos a Hope nos teles transportas y listo

— Es un buen plan – dijo Javier tomando un escudo y un martillo-hacha mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban - ¿Iremos todos?

— Si vamos demasiados, llamaremos la atención – dijo Serena – mis poderes de Fénix podrían ayudarnos

— La energía celestial – dijo Gatomon – ahora que ya puedo digievolucionar, puedo ayudarles

— Es verdad – continuo hablando Impmon – los ataques de Angie adre mentaron un poco a Lady Devimon. Pero si no fuera porque intento protegerse usando a los demás…

— Eso sí que fue bajo y poco divertido, incluso para alguien como ellos – dijo Keramon con enojo

— Pero, ¿Cómo recuperaste tus poderes? – pregunto Marian – creí que estabas muy débil

Gatomon agacho la cabeza y miro a Impmon, el cual le asentía para darle confianza. La pequeña digimon les conto como Lucemon apareció y hablando de sus intenciones con Beelzemon, además del final que tuvo ese encuentro, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

— Lucemon sí que está lleno de sorpresas – dijo Sorcerymon con sospecha – lo hizo para demostrar que sin importar quién o qué, nadie puede superarlo

— ¿Por qué no nos ataca, sabiendo que estamos débiles? – Gatomon pensaba con preocupación sobre la situación – esto es demasiado preocupante

— De nada sirve pensar en eso ahora – dijo Oziel – regresando a la planeación, Hanzo tú debes guiar al grupo de rescate de Hope. Javier y Serena te acompañaran junto con Patamon, Lopmon y Gatomon que tienen poderes celestiales

— Ojala pudiera digievolucionar-vi – dijo Viximon con tristeza para ser cargada por Aiko

— No te preocupes, nos ayudas con tus prácticos consejos – dijo Aiko – también iremos para…

— ¡Córtala ahí mi Perlita! – dijo Javier con seriedad – tú y Marian junto con el resto de los Digimon deben ir al Reino de los Chessmon para apoyar a Oziel

— Pero hermano… - Marian estaba muy preocupada por las palabras del chico – no quiero que te pase algo malo, ¿Y si pierdes el control?

— A estas alturas, ya no importa mientras me concentre en la misión – dijo Javier mirando su reflejo en su arma – además, es peligroso y arriesgado

— Javier tiene razón – dijo Aiko poniendo su mano en los hombros de la joven – mejor quedémonos con Oziel

— Está bien

— Descuida pequeña, ya veraz acción después – dijo Keramon a su lado

— Iremos como apoyo – dijo Sagittarimon al lado de Sorcerymon e Impmon

— Ahora que recupere mis energías seré más útil – Impmon tomo la mano de Gatomon que se mostraba más animada

— Bien, ya tienen su plan y sus armas provisionales, termine mi labor – Reapermon empezó a caminar, pero Oziel se puso en su camino - ¿Qué quieres?

— Necesitan el conocimiento y experiencia de un digimon guerrero como tú – dijo Oziel mirando al mercenario con enojo – te pido que nos ayudes, por favor

— ¿Me pides que valla a que me maten? – dijo Reapermon mientras le daba la espalda al chico – no gracias…

— Te pido que rescates mi amiga, nuestra amiga – dijo Oziel mientras lanzaba su espada al suelo – falle al proteger a mi amiga. Si falle en esto, entonces no soy digno de darte la batalla que me pediste. Y eso significa que tampoco tienes lo necesario para seguir luchando. Ya nos ayudaste una vez, ayúdanos una vez más y te prometo que lo compensare

Reapermon miro como todos los presentes tenían una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, diciendo que no querían renunciar. En eso vio a Marian y solo pudo pensar en el rostro de Lilymon que le había suplicado ayudar a los humanos y digimon, porque sabía que no necesitaban.

— Lo hare, solo porque ya alguien me lo pidió – Reapermon soltó un amplio suspiro para después empezar a caminar con rumbo al bosque en dirección al Castillo de la Sangre – pero espero una buena batalla al final

— La tendrás – Oziel solo sonrió mientras suspiraba con cansancio – ahora sigamos con el plan

— Entonces nos vamos – Hanzo se acercó a su líder mientras su grupo los seguía – nos veremos allá. Espera nuestra señal

— Tengan cuidado amigos – dijo el líder mientras miraba todos y luego a Serena – no te sobre esfuerces

— Yo debería decir eso – Serena le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al chico para separarse un poco sonrojada – traeremos a nuestra amiga de vuelta

— De eso no hay duda… – dijo Hanzo mientras sujetaba su brazo con su brazalete

— ¡Ya vámonos que perdemos tiempo! – dijo Reapermon que ya estaba un poco adelante

— ¿No hay beso de la buena suerte para mí? – dijo Javier con duda para recibir un abrazo de su hermana

— Hermano pervertido, por favor ten cuidado – Marian abrazo con fuerza al chico mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas

— Regresa a salvo – dijo Aiko que le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su novio – te daré mas cuando regreses con nuestra amiga

— Espero "mucho más" – dijo Javier guiñándole el ojo a la chica

— No te pases – dijo Marian que se separó de su hermano

El grupo empezó a correr hacia el bosque, dejando al grupo de Oziel solos.

— Será mejor irnos – dijo Oziel mientras caminaba para que Aiko lo detuviera

— Viajaremos con clase – dijo Aiko que apuntaba hacia atrás

Viximon volvió a digievolucionar a Kyubimon mientras que Diaboromon cargo a Marian.

— Servicio de transporte Kyubimon a la orden – dijo la digimon zorro tratando de aliviar la tensión del grupo

— Prefiero los transportes saltarines de Diabi – dijo Marian sobre Diaboromon

— ¿Una carrera amiga? – Diaboromon estiraba los brazos con ánimos – será divertido

— Que tenga un poco de cansancio no significa que no pueda ganarte en una carrera – dijo la digimon con arrogancia

— Esto no será… ¡Bueno!

Oziel no pudo decir más porque la digimon empezó a correr con mucha velocidad mientras Diaboromon daba grandes saltos para llegar a su destino. Regresando al Castillo de la Sangre, toda la familia estaba en una gran sala diferente a la del trono, con un gran trono donde estaba KingMyotismon. A su lado estaba Queen Devimon y al frente de ellos, los tres hijos. Hope tuvo que usar su transformación de Lady Myotismon, aunque ya no contaba con su arma. En eso, se abre la gran puerta donde entra NeoDevimon.

— ¡Inclínense ante el Amo Lucemon! – la voz de Black Gallatmon se escuchó en el lugar

Los dos caballeros corrompidos fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos por Lucemon y detrás de él estaban Barbamon y Lilithmon.

— _¿Ese es Lucemon?_ – la doncella digimon se sorprendió al ver al pequeño ángel

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Lucemon**

 **Nivel: Infantil**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Su apariencia infantil solo es para disimular su descomunal poder. En el pasado fue un poderoso digimon ángel que se corrompió por el poder de la oscuridad. Su fuerza e inteligencia solo se comparan a las de un digimon de nivel Perfección, e incluso uno de nivel Definitivo. Su técnica especial es el "Choque Galáctico" con el cual crea una cruz con los planetas del Sistema Solar para devastar a sus enemigos**

— _Las apariencias engañan pequeña_ – Hope se asustó al escuchar una voz en su cabeza y percatarse que Lucemon la miraba con una sonrisa inocente – _tu más que nadie debería saber eso_

— _¿Por qué siento miedo con tan solo verlo?_ – Hope desvió la mirada para ver a Bakemon en una zona alejada junto con otros digimon sirvientes

— KingMyotismon, no has cambiado nada – hablo Lucemon con arrogancia mientras se detenía a unos metros de los anfitriones – créeme que te extrañe

— Discúlpame por no tener el mismo sentimiento que tu – hablo el Rey con seriedad - ¿A que debemos tu intromisión en nuestro reino?

— Se ve que se ha deteriorado con el tiempo querido amigo – dijo Lucemon viendo el lugar para después ver a los jóvenes digimon – sobre todo tu familia

— Mis hijos y mi Reina son muy poderosos, más que tus patéticos lacayos…

— ¡¿A quién llamas lacayos "Rey de tercera!? – Lilithmon se enfureció mientras levantaba sus manos con enojo

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi Rey! – Queen Devimon levanto su mano que desprendió un brillo rojo

Tal reacción, hizo que todos los presentes se pusieran en guardia, con excepción de los dos líderes y Lady Myotismon.

— Tranquilos – hablo Lucemon deteniendo a sus Caballeros y compañeros que bajaron la guardia – no tiene caso luchar una batalla de la cual sabemos su resultado

— Te veo muy confiado, a pesar de que has perdido tus poderes – hablo de nuevo el Rey – fácilmente podría vencerte

— Olvidas que tengo conmigo a mis camaradas y soldados leales a mi

— Mis súbditos son aún más fuertes y sabes que aún tengo mas

— Comparar fuerzas no tiene sentido – Lucemon alzo un poco el vuelo y se paró sobre el techo quedando de cabeza – eh venido a solicitarte, o más bien, proponerte algo

— No necesito nada de lo que ofreces

— Yo diría que si – Lucemon camino por el techo sin despegar la vista de Hope – quiero que formemos una alianza

Dichas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Barbamon y Lilithmon que no estaban al tanto del plan de su amo.

— Veo que al fin te das cuenta de que necesitas de mis fuerzas para ser más fuerte – hablo el Rey soltando una risita de burla

— La verdad, es que podría destruir tu patético Reino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si lo quisiera – tales palabras dejaron tensos a la Familia de la Sangre y los sirvientes mientras que el Rey se enfurecía – pero me estoy quedando escaso de soldados y no pienso arriesgar a mis mejores Caballeros

— ¿Cuál riesgo? ¿Hablas de los humanos? Ellos no son ninguna amenaza

— Tal vez no ahora, pero lo serán en el futuro

— Si tanto te molestan, deberías exterminarlos de una buena vez

— ¿Y arruinar la diversión? No soy de esos – Lucemon bajo del techo con un salto y aterrizo en el lugar donde estaba antes – este es el trato, ayúdame a exterminar por completo a los humanos junto con sus digimon y a cambio, recibirás parte del dominio del mundo real

— No estoy interesado en dominar a los humanos, son patéticos…

— Interesantes palabras, tomando en cuenta que dos miembros de tu familia son mitad humanos

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Lady Myotismon, esperando ver la reacción de su supuesto padre.

— Su humanidad las hace débiles, pero aun así son muy poderosas – continuo hablando KingMyotismon – además, mi único interés es el digimundo

— Entonces quédatelo. Lo único que pido de nuestra alianza es que me des la Llave Oscura – continuo hablando Lucemon – con ella terminare con mi plan

— Yo solo puedo dominar el digimundo sin tu ayuda o intervención

— Tus fuerzas podrán ser poderosas, pero escasas. Necesitas más poder y yo te lo puedo ofrecer

— Algo que no sabes de mí, es que todos mis súbditos obedecerán mis órdenes sin rechistar. Los números no son necesarios

— ¿Y que pasara si algún miembro de tu supuesta familia muere con una de tus ordenes? ¿Asumirás la responsabilidad de tus errores?

— Ninguna de mis decisiones es errónea. Incluso mis hijos y mi Reina saben que si deben morir, lo harán por mí…

— ¡¿Qué?! – Lady Myotismon reacciono con enojo al escuchar esas palabras mientras veía como sus hermanos y su madre simplemente mantenían la mirada serena, como si eso no les afectara - ¡¿Esa es tu respuesta?!

— Valla KingMyotismon, no sabía que tu hija había crecido mucho – hablo Lucemon con mucha risa – sigue siendo tan hiperactiva como en el pasado

— Aún conserva un poco de su actitud rebelde, pero eso no es importante – hablo el Rey ignorando las palabras de la chica – en todo caso, si tan desesperado estas, estaré listo para recibir tus ataques. Tengo mis propias fuerzas para acabar contigo y el primero en caer será tu mascota gigante durmiente

— Te aseguro, que tu soberbia será tu ruina – Lucemon abrió un portal en medio de la sala para que sus subordinados entraran uno por uno – antes de que te des cuenta, aceptaras mi alianza sin protestar

— Y yo te aseguro, que será lo contrario – continuo hablando el soberano – tu serás quien ruegue por una alianza

Lucemon miro con una sonrisa inocente al Rey y luego miro a Lady Myotismon mientras le dejaba un mensaje mentalmente: _Espero que tus amigos logren obtener su máximo poder._ Después de que Lucemon desapareciera y el portal se cerrara, el Rey se levantó para dirigirse a NeoDevimon.

— Habla con mi primer general e infórmale que se preparen para cualquier amenaza a nuestro reino – KingMyotismon continuo hablando con normalidad – a la primera oportunidad…

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – hablo Lady Myotismon con enojo - ¡¿Así es como tratas a tu supuesta familia?!

— Una familia se mantiene unida, ante cualquier adversidad – el Rey solo miro a la doncella con enojo – los lazos afectivos son inútiles cuando la superveniencia es necesaria

— ¡¿Y te haces llamar nuestro padre?! – la doncella miro a sus hermanos esperando a que estos le dieran la razón, pero ellos ni siquiera levantaban la mirada

— Esas mismas palabras fueron las que despertaron tu rebeldía en el pasado y no tolerare que…

— ¡¿Qué piense libremente?! ¡Pues esa es la razón por la que me fui de este maldito lugar! – la doncella no supo en que momento su antiguo yo volvía a tomar control de su cuerpo – y eso es lo que siempre te hará débil querido padre, tu falta de corazón…

El Rey le dio una poderosa bofetada que tiro a la chica mientras los presentes solo miraban con seriedad.

— Esa misma actitud condeno a este reino y no lo tolerare – KingMyotismon salió de la sala en compañía de sus hijos y sus generales, dejando solo a la servidumbre y a la Reina en el lugar

— Debiste quedarte callada y aceptar su voluntad… - hablo Queen Devimon retirando su antifaz para volver a la normalidad

— ¡¿Estás de acuerdo con el?! – Hope desactivo su transformación y volvió a usar sus ropas normales - ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

— Solo actuó a lo que el pide para que sea feliz…

— Entonces si mueres tú, el será feliz – dijo la chica con pesar - ¿Y cuándo te tocara a ti ser feliz?

— … no debes desafiar al rey o lo lamentaras – Queen Devimon no pudo decir más y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Hope sola

— ¿Está bien señorita Hope? – dijo Bakemon llegando a su lado junto a los demás digimon sirvientes

— Por un momento, creí que podría aceptar una vida así, pero son solo una fachada – dijo Hope con enojo – quiero regresar al lado de mi verdadera familia

Hope abrazo a Bakemon, para después mirar como su brazalete empezaba a brillar con mucha intensidad, cosa que dejo extrañada a la chica.

— Mi Lady, la encontré – hablo el Fantomon que había conocido en la mañana – y encontramos una ruta de escape

— Llévame, es hora de irme de aquí – dijo Hope mientras miraba su brazalete

Hope y Bakemon siguieron a Fantomon junto con otro grupo de Bakemon por unos pasillos del castillo sin ser vistos, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de una habitación.

— Es la habitación del Rey y la Reina – empezaron a murmurar los Bakemon con miedo

— Su **Reliquia Sangrienta** está en un baúl cerca del ataúd del Rey – dijo Fantomon

— _Al menos en eso sí parecen vampiros_ – pensó Hope con ironía – en cuanto entre, quiero que salgan y busquen la ruta de escape

— Necesitará de alguna distracción para que nadie venga a este lugar

— No te preocupes Fantomon, ustedes encárguense de escapar – Hope levanto su brazalete para activarlo – es hora de llamar a los refuerzos

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Hanzo estaba caminando con rumbo al Reino de la Sangre. A lo lejos vieron el castillo y una gran muralla que rodeaba todo el lugar. En eso, sus brazaletes empezaron a sonar y vieron que la comunicación era de Hope.

— ¿Hope? ¿Eres tú? – hablo Serena muy preocupada

— "Estoy bien Serena, descuida" – hablo la chica con tranquilidad – "¿Pueden ver mi localización?"

— Si, te vemos claramente – dijo Javier con sarcasmo mirando su brazalete – dentro de ese inmenso castillo

— "Necesito que hagan una gran distracción" – dijo Hope con rapidez – "Cuando consiga lo que necesito, los seguiré"

— No tardes demasiado Hope, aun no recuperamos del todo nuestras fuerzas – hablo Hanzo con seriedad

— Descuiden, no tardare – Hope corto la comunicación

— Ya la oyeron, hagamos mucho ruido – dijo Reapermon cargando su arma

— Ya era hora – Javier saco su acceso bestia mientras en su cabeza escuchaba una voz – **_Esta vez, quiero un poco de libertad…_** _como si la última vez lo hicieras bien…_

— Hagámoslo – Hanzo saco su acceso para transformarse

— **Acceso, Pase Bestia**

— **Lady Magnamon digimon a: Fénix Lady Magnamon**

— **Maligmon digimon a: Sphinx Maligmon**

— **Negas Magnamon digimon a: Chimera Negas Magnamon**

— Sera mejor empezar – Beelzemon ya estaba listo con sus armas mientras Angewomon, Antylamon y MagnaAngemon se preparaban – aun no recuperamos del todo nuestras energías, así de debemos tratar de hacer esto rápido

Todos cargaron sus poderosas técnicas y destruyeron por completo la entrada de la muralla, cosa que activo una especie de alarma en todo el lugar. Hope sintió todo el estremecimiento y con una sonrisa solo pudo pensar que habían exagerado un poquito. Mientras tanto, el grupo de Oziel había llegado a lo que parecían las ruinas de una muralla y en la entrada estaba Vulcanusmon esperándolos.

— Veo que se tomaron su tiempo para llegar aquí – dijo el digimon herrero – pero, ¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?

— Descuide, los traeré – Oziel se bajó de Kyubimon mientras se prepara para transformarse – pero, si los traigo aquí, KingMyotismon podría enviar refuerzos para atacarnos

— Este lugar es seguro mientras el poder de los Olímpicos lo proteja – hablo el digimon – por eso estoy aquí

— Eso es un alivio – dijo Aiko mirando a lo lejos el Reino de la Sangre – espero que los demás estén bien

— Solo nos queda esperar – Oziel se transformó en Magnamon mientras veía lo poco que quedo de su espada – esta vez, lo hare bien

En el Castillo, Hope había logrado entrar a la habitación y vio dos ataúdes cerrados que tenían la marca del Rey y la Reina y adentro había muchos artículos desde armas, pinturas, libros, un peinador, un gran balcón y varios baúles. Al acercarse, vio que todos tenían nombres de los miembros de la familia, hasta que encontró el que decía Lady Myotismon. La chica se transformó y abrió su cofre, donde encontró lo que buscaba.

— Cuando él dijo que mi arma era una réplica, no mentía – Hope saco un Sable-látigo igual al anterior, pero tenía más detalles y al parecer era un poco más pesado, pero desbordaba un gran poder

— Cuando dijo que quería buscar algo a Fantomon, se refería a esto – dijo Bakemon con asombro – se siente un poder increíble desbordando del arma

— Espero poder controlarla – Hope puso el sable-látigo en su cintura y cerro el baúl – ya es hora de irnos

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, esta se abrió y en ella entro la madre de Hope, lo que sorprendió a la Reina.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – la mujer se sorprendió mucho y luego se enojó al notar el arma nueva en la cintura de su hija – tu… este fue tu plan desde el principio. Ese estruendo…

— No debería sorprenderte el engaño – dijo la doncella con burla – lo aprendí de ti

— Y ¿Sabes controlar el arma? – la pregunta de la mujer sorprendió a la doncella – que la tengas en tus manos no significa que puedas controlarla

— Bueno, de los errores se aprende – Lady Myotismon sacó su arma y concentro mucha energía - **¡Látigo Filoso Sangriento!**

Queen Devimon solo logro transformarse, pero no pudo detener el ataque, que termino lanzándola lejos. Lady Myotismon empezó a tambalearse, para después perder su transformación mientras su arma se colocaba por si sola en su cintura.

— Señorita, ¿está bien? – Bakemon la ayudo a levantarse

— Esa arma, es muy poderosa – dijo al chica con dolor – será mejor irnos antes de que sea tarde

Ambas salieron del lugar mientras Queen Devimon se levantaba de los escombros. Hope y Bakemon corrieron por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron al exterior del castillo. Pero en eso, vieron como su camino era bloqueado por Astamon, Lady Devimon y NeoDevimon, el cual sostenía en sus manos al Fantomon que le había ayudado.

— ¡Lo sabía, traidora! – dijo Lady Devimon con burla – espera que papi se entere

— Creo que me decepcionas hermana – dijo Astamon sacando su arma – pero bueno, era obvio si depositabas tu confianza en un tonto Fantomon muy débil

— Perdóneme… mi Lady – Fantomon no podía zafarse del agarre, el cual era apretado por NeoDevimon

— Pagaras por tu traición – dijo NeoDevimon que lo lanzo al suelo - **¡Garra Culpable!**

— ¡Fantomon! – Bakemon y Hope quedaron muy asustadas por lo sucedido al digimon

Fantomon rápidamente fue asesinado mientras su digi code era absorbido por NeoDevimon. Al suelo cayo la guadaña de Fantomon, la cual Bakemon tomo en sus manos.

— Ahora querida hermanita, puedes venir por las buenas o las malas – dijo Lady Devimon con malicia – pero preferiría que sea por las malas

— Podemos decir que se resistió y atacarla un poco… - las palabras de Astamon se detuvieron al ver como Bakemon se ponía en medio de ellos

— ¡No dejare que toquen a la señorita Hope! – la digimon se mostraba muy molesta mientras levantaba la guadañan con sus manos

— ¡Bakemon, no lo hagas! – Hope se puso muy nerviosa al saber que su amiga podría morir

— Ya me harte de esta Bakemon entrometida – Lady Devimon saco su lanza oscura y se preparó para atacar – ahora si morirás

— Yo protegeré a la señorita Hope – Bakemon cerró los ojos mientras apretaba la guadaña contra su pecho para tomar un poco de valor - ¡Voy a luchar por proteger a mi querida amiga!

Un rayo de luz purpura salió del brazalete y cubrió a Bakemon por completo, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

— **Bakemon, Mega digimon a:** \- la digimon fantasma empezó a digievolucionar

Su cuerpo de manta se convirtió en un sombrero de brujita color café mientras una cinta blanca con el rostro de Bakemon quedo en el sombrero. Del sombrero salió el cuerpo de una chica de piel pálida grisácea con una larga cabellera alborotada plateada que cubría sus ojos, pero no su rostro que parecía una calavera pintada, mientras su boca estaba cocida por algunos hilos. Usaba un vestido purpura con bordes negros y de tirantes, un cinturón rojo y unos guantes que solo cubrían la parte baja de sus brazos, unas botas color naranja y en sus manos, la guadaña de Fantomon se convirtió en un báculo mágico color café que tenía varias vendas color rojas y un gran orbe amarillo en la parte alta del báculo.

— **WichBakemon*** \- la nueva digimon apareció en el lugar

— Bakemon, digievolucionaste – Hope estaba muy sorprendida por la transformación de su compañera

— ¡Imposible! – grito Lady Devimon que estaba enojada y sorprendida junto a los demás presentes - ¡Un Bakemon no puede alcanzar el nivel Definitivo! ¡No es justo!

— Con este poder, les hare pagar por la muerte de Fantomon, por los otros Bakemon que son esclavos y sobre todo – WichBakemon se quitó su sombrero mientras lo levantaba en alto - ¡Protegeré a la Señorita Hope! **¡Truco del Sombrero!**

Del sombrero salieron miles de palomas blancas, que soltaron un sinfín de pequeñas bombas entre las cuales había del tipo explosivas, de humo y de luz. NeoDevimon alejo a las palomas y al despejarse el humo, la brujita digimon y Hope habían desaparecido.

— ¡No es justo! – Lady Devimon grito con rabia mientras se recuperaba del impacto

En una zona cerca de la muralla, varios Bakemon se preparaban para salir del Reino. En eso, ven como un sombrero de brujita aparece en medio de ellos y de él sale Hope de un sentón mientras WichBakemon salía del sombrero para después ponérselo.

— Valla, no creí que funcionaria – dijo la brujita sujetándose el sombrero – me siento increíble

— ¡Y te ves increíble WichBakemon! – Hope abrazo con mucho cariño a la chica digimon – gracias

— Todo por usted señorita – la chica la abrazo para después alejarse y ver la muralla – pero no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, **¡Hechizo Fantasmal: Explosión!**

Del cetro salió un destello rojo y después una gran onda explosiva la siguió, destruyendo por completo la muralla, sin dejar nada, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos los Bakemon. Todos salieron con rumbo al bosque. Hope y su compañera corrían a toda prisa, cuando ven un gran grupo de Devidramon que vuelan hacia una zona del bosque cerca de la muralla. Al llegar al lugar, ven al grupo luchar contra los Devidramon y algunos SkullSatamon que los estaban reteniendo. Lady Magnamon alejo a unos con sus golpes hasta que vio a Hope llegar al lugar.

— ¡Chicos, ya está aquí! – grito la doncella, llamando la atención de todos

— ¡Todos al suelo! – la voz de Hope alerto a todos los presentes - ¡Ahora!

— **¡Hechizo Fantasmal: Neblina Congelante!** – WichBakemon lanzo una poderosa ventisca fría que congelo a todos sus enemigos

— ¡Bien hecho WichBakemon! – dijo la chica abrazando de nuevo a la digimon – lo hiciste bien

— ¿Esa es Bakemon? – Antylamon y los digimon rodearon a la brujita con curiosidad – te ves muy bonita

— Y tienes mucho poder – dijo MagnaAngemon con impresión

— Nunca había escuchado de un Bakemon alcanzar el nivel Definitivo – dijo Sorcerymon con asombro

— Todo sea por la señorita Hope – dijo la brujita que flotaba en el aire

— ¿Estás bien Hope? – Serena había desactivado su transformación para abrazar a su amiga – estábamos muy preocupados

— Estoy bien Serena – dijo la chica devolviendo el abrazo – pero debemos irnos antes de que envíen refuerzos

— Creo que es un poco tarde – Negas miro como en el cielo aparecían Astamon, su hermana y varios Devidramon aparecían en el cielo

— ¡Corran! – Maligmon empezó a correr junto con todo el grupo – es hora del escape

— ¡Oziel, activa la tele transportación! – dijo Serena mientras corría - ¡Por favor hazlo rápido!

— "¡Estoy en eso!" – la voz de Draco Magnamon se escuchó en el comunicador

En la entrada al Reino de los Chessmon, Draco Magnamon estaba sentado a forma de meditación tratando de reunir energía, pero parecía no poder lograrlo.

— No puedo… son demasiadas personas las que debo tele transportar – dijo Magnamon con cansancio – necesito más poder

— Diabi, dale de tu energía a Magnamon – dijo Marian un poco preocupada

— No creo que sea suficiente – dijo Vulcanusmon con seriedad – necesitan más energía, sin importar de que tipo

— ¡Eso es! – Draco Magnamon se levantó mientras abría sus alas - ¡Retrocedan, esto será peligroso!

Una gran neblina oscura cubrió al dragón que empezó a lanzar un rugido muy fuerte. Aiko, Marian y los presentes vieron con miedo como su cuerpo crecía más y más, hasta que vieron unas alas totalmente hechas de hueso. El grupo de Hanzo corría con desesperación mientras sus enemigos los perseguían.

— ¡Nos van a alcanzar! – dijo Reapermon con enojo - ¡¿Qué pasa con esa tele transportación?!

— ¡No lo sé! – Maligmon seguía corriendo con desesperación

— ¡Ya son nuestros! – Astamon levanto su arma y disparo - **¡Infierno!**

Cuando las balas estaban por tocar al grupo, estos desaparecieron en un destello dorado del lugar sin dejar rastro, cosa que hizo enojar a los hermanos, que no pudieron contener su frustración por el escape de sus enemigos y de la traidora de su hermana. El grupo apareció de repente en la entrada del Reino de los Chessmon y cayeron al suelo totalmente agotados, mientras los digimon perdían sus transformaciones, al igual que Hanzo y Javier, este último teniendo un gran dolor en su pecho que supo disimular.

— ¡Lo logro! – Marian corrió a donde estaba Javier en el piso - ¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?

— Mejor que nunca – dijo el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento

— Eso fue, algo muy loco – dijo Hope recuperando el aliento

— Lo hiciste Oziel – Serena se levantó para felicitar a su amado – en serio que nos… ¡Kya!

Todos miraron como frente a ellos estaba el temible de SkullDraco Magnamon, el cual estaba jadeando con cansancio y dolor.

— ¡No pude ser! – Hanzo se preparó para pelear – salimos de un problema para recibir otro

— ¡Esperen! – Aiko detuvo a los demás de escapar o pelear, mientras Marian imitaba a la chica – está bien, lo está controlando

— ¿Qué? – Serena se sorprendió, para después mirar al dragón de huesos - ¿Oziel?

— … si. Soy yo… me alegro que estén bien – el inmenso dragón hablaba con su voz intimidante mientras se recostaba en el suelo – lo bueno es… que mi plan funciono

— ¿Cómo es que te transformaste y tienes el control? – dijo Javier muy sorprendido

— Durante mi entrenamiento… descubrí la forma de librarme… de las energías negativas que absorbía – Draco Magnamon siguió hablando mientras sus jadeos eran más lentos y tranquilos – pero también… aprendí a utilizarlos a mi favor… aunque solo puedo mantenerme en control… por poco tiempo… así que aproveche su poder… para tele transportarlos

Al instante, una densa neblina oscura cubrió al dragón mientras sus huesos se desprendían de su cuerpo para al final dejar a Oziel de pie y muy cansado.

— Pero, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo – Oziel miraba su brazalete que volvía a brillar con tono dorado – ya no lo necesitare

— Al menos funciono el plan – Serena se acercó y le dio un profundo beso en los labios al chico – por eso te quiero mucho

— Aburrido – dijo Hanzo interrumpiendo la escena romántica – ya estamos aquí y será mejor terminar nuestra misión

— Amargado… - dijeron todos al respecto

— Chicos – la voz de Hope llamo la atención de los demás presentes – perdónenme por mi decisión tan imprudente. Hice que de nuevo se arriesgaran por mi… y yo…

Hope fue abrazada por todas las chicas y los digimon presentes, acto que hizo que llorara de forma muy amarga.

— Ya estás aquí y eso es lo importante – Aiko se aferró a su amiga con cariño – bienvenida al grupo

— Regrese con mi verdadera familia – Hope sonrió con alegría mientras se separaba de las chicas para ver a sus amigos – los extrañe chicos

— Me alegro que estés bien Hope – dijo Oziel con una sonrisa cansada

— Yo necesitaba a quien me ayudara a molestar a Oziel – Javier solo sonrió con burla viendo a su líder

— En serio que los odio – Oziel solo se deprimió por el comentario

— Hanzo, yo…

— Ni lo menciones – Hanzo se acercó a la chica y beso su frente, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos – pero a la próxima, me gustaría un beso mejor

— No tientes a tu suerte – Hope abrazo al chico con cariño – confórmate con esto

— Bienvenida, chaparrita… - Hanzo fue callado por un golpe en su estomago

— ¡No-me-digas-chaparrita! – Hope mostraba una mirada asesina al chico

— Si… ya volvió – dijo Oziel con una risa que se contagió al grupo

En eso, un gran estruendo se sintió en todo el lugar. Muy a lo lejos lograron ver como 3 enormes siluetas se alzaban sobre el bosque, las cuales tenían ojos amarillos, enormes brazos y unas imponentes alas.

— Eso no es bueno – dijo Marian con miedo

— Elegidos, síganme – dijo Vulcanusmon – tardaran mucho en llegar aquí. Deben comenzar sus pruebas de inmediato

— Ustedes vallan, nosotros les haremos ganar más tiempo – dijo Sorcerymon al lado de Sagittarimon y Reapermon

— De acuerdo – Oziel y el grupo camino para adentrarse al Reino de los Chessmon

A lo lejos, en el Reino de la Sangre, KingMyotismon miraba con enojo el baúl donde antes estaba la Reliquia de la Sangre que pertenecía a Lady Myotismon y detrás de él, estaba el resto de su familia, que miraban nerviosos la escena. En eso, llega NeoDevimon que traía a varios de los Bakemon que intentaron escapar.

— No más misericordia – dijo el Rey con rabia – encierren a esos Bakemon, hasta que sepan quién es su verdadero soberano

— ¿Qué hacemos con el grupo de humanos y nuestra hermana? – hablo Astamon con seriedad – han llegado al Reino de los Chessmon y se siente el poder de dos Olímpicos en la zona

— Su alteza, ya están listos – NeoDevimon se acercó al lugar para después ponerse de rodillas – los tres VenomMyotismon están marchando hacia el Reino de los Chessmon

— Quiero todo destruido, y a los humanos, muertos…

— Pero mi Rey, no deberíamos…

— ¡Silencio! – KingMyotismon callo a la Reina con una bofetada – esto es en parte tu culpa. NeoDevimon, trae a mi hija, no importa si es herida, solo tráela

— Como ordene su alteza – NeoDevimon desapareció del lugar

— Primero serán esos humanos, luego recuperare a mi hija…

 **Y después, mi siguiente objetivo será Lucemon. Destruiré a los humanos que corrompieron a mi hija…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Soy Vulcanusmon, uno de los Doce Olímpicos. Los elegidos al fin llegaron al Reino de los Chessmon donde una prueba final espera a cada uno. Con eso, podrán alcanzar un nuevo poder, pero cada prueba será un desafío imposible para cada uno de ellos si no están listos para enfrentar a sus propios demonios. El tiempo es corto con la amenaza de la Familia de la Sangre. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Hacia el Nivel Mega: La prueba de los Caballeros". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Es hora de que su poder sea liberado por completo. Deben verlo a toda costa**

* * *

 ***Nota: WichBakemon es un digimon OC**


	20. 19 La Prueba de los Caballeros

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 19: "Hacia el Nivel Mega: La prueba de los Caballeros"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Lo que alguna vez fue llamado el Bosque del Silencio, ahora se había convertido en un lugar de temor con los grandes pasos de tres grandes criaturas que destruían los arboles con sus pisadas. Frente a ellos, volaba con lentitud NeoDevimon, quien se dirigía a lo que alguna vez el Reino de los Chessmon. En eso, recibe el disparo de varias flechas, que por poco no logra esquivar. Al mirar hacia el bosque, ve a Sagittarimon que le sonríe con burla mientras empieza a correr por el bosque, pero cuando NeoDevimon se dispone a seguirle, sus piernas son sujetadas por unas cadenas que lo jalan al suelo donde su cuerpo empieza a congelarse por un extraño hechizo. Antes de que su cuerpo sea congelado por completo, ve a un Sorcerymon al lado de un Reapermon quien es dueño de la cadena que lo atrapo.

— Parece que sabe engañarnos – dijo Reapermon recuperando su cadena – será mejor movernos antes de que se descongele

— De nuevo te agradezco que nos ayudes Reapermon – dijo Sorcerymon terminando su hechizo de congelación – te prometo que sabremos recompensarte

— Mientras sobreviva, me sentiré satisfecho…

— Lastima que morirás ahora mismo – la voz de NeoDevimon se escuchó con mucho enojo

El bloque de hielo donde estaba atrapado NeoDevimon empezó a romperse y este se liberó. Reapermon lanzo sus **Llamas Serpentinas del Purgatorio** y alejo a su enemigo un poco para empezar su escape junto a Sorcerymon, cosa que hizo enojar al digimon oscuro que decidió acelerar el paso de los enormes monstruos que estaba dirigiendo para cumplir su misión. Mientras tanto, en el Reino de los Chessmon, los elegidos eran guiados por Vulcanusmon a través de las ruinas de lo que parecía un reino totalmente destruido sin que nada sobreviviera. Por todos lados había construcciones destruidas, armas medievales maltratadas, banderas y estándares quemados y toda la tierra estaba muerta.

— ¿Qué paso en este lugar? – pregunto Aiko observando todo el lugar con mucho detalle

— Hace mucho tiempo, este Reino se vio envuelto en una guerra civil, era algo común entre los Chessmon – dijo Vulcanusmon caminando al frente del grupo – pero la que culmino con este Reino se vio influenciada por quien deseaba dominarlo

— Mi padre – dijo Hope con enojo – pude verlo en los recuerdos de mi otro yo

— Es verdad – continuo Vulcanusmon – pero el ultimo soberano de estas tierras protegió el lugar para evitar que él lo dominara

— Destruyo la vida de estas tierras – Hanzo miraba todo el lugar donde todas las plantas y árboles estaban secos solo dentro de ese lugar – fue un movimiento muy listo de su parte

— ¿Y qué paso con los habitantes de este reino y su Rey? – pregunto Serena - ¿Acaso todos murieron?

— Los sobrevivientes se dispersaron por todo el digimundo. En cuanto a su Rey…

— ¡Al fin llegan! – la voz de un imponente digimon llamo la atención de todos – Vulcanusmon, sabes que no me gusta estar quieto en un solo lugar

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Merukimon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Doce Olímpicos, este digimon es considerado el más veloz en el digimundo. No le gusta permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, por lo que es muy difícil de localizar. Es un guardián de la naturaleza. Su técnica especial son los "Mil Puños", donde arremete contra su rival con una lluvia de puñetazos imposibles de evitar.**

— Discúlpanos Merukimon, los elegidos tuvieron algunos contratiempos – continuo el digimon guía con una sonrisa – pero la espera ha terminado

— Así que, ¿Ellos son? – Merukimon se acercó a los humanos para observarlos con detalle al igual que a los digimon – parece que están muy bien conectados con su forma digimon – luego miro a Marian y Aiko – interesante

— ¿Ocurre algo? – Marian se puso nerviosa al sentir la mirada penetrante del gran digimon Olímpico

— Nada pequeña, solo que ambas son unas chicas muy lindas y con mucho espíritu al acompañar a sus amigos – hablo Merukimon con una risa – pero olviden eso, llego el momento de que se vuelvan más fuertes

El grupo retomo su camino hasta entrar a las ruinas de un gran castillo. Al entrar, llegaron a una gran sala y frente a ellos había 5 enormes puertas, demasiado para sus tamaños. Sobre cada puerta, estaban los símbolos de las Insignias Legendarias, poniendo la de la Justicia al frente, a su derecha la Bondad, a su izquierda la Paz, la derecha final el Amor y la izquierda al final el Respeto. Algo que todos notaron, es que sobre la puerta con el símbolo de la justicia, se encontraba una especie de estatuilla que tenía dos símbolos muy raros y al parecer estaba protegido por unas cadenas.

— Aquí es – hablo Merukimon alzando los brazos hacia las puertas – donde enfrentaran el ultimo desafío que les dará acceso al Nivel Mega

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos? – pregunto Javier un poco impaciente

— Cuatro de las puertas se abrirán – respondió Vulcanusmon – deben entrar los elegidos del lugar. Adentro, uno de nuestros compañeros olímpicos los pondrá a prueba para liberar el verdadero poder de su insignia

— La quinta puerta, la tuya – dijo Merukimon señalando a Oziel – se abrirá una vez que tus amigos hayan pasado sus pruebas

— Pero deben saber, que si no logran superar sus pruebas, quedaran encerrados dentro de esos umbrales para siempre

— Típico – dijo Aiko con preocupación - ¿No podemos entrar con ellos?

— Ni ustedes, ni sus compañeros digimon – dijo Merukimon – y deben apresurarse. La barrera que colocamos los olímpicos no soportara el ataque de los mastodontes gigantes que se acercan

— No perdamos tiempo entonces – Hanzo miro a sus compañeros – es la hora

— Tengan cuidado amigos – dijo Oziel en frente de los demás – aun si no estamos juntos para apoyarnos, nuestra presencia está conectada

— Palabras cursis, pero muy efectivas – Hope soltó una risita y luego miro a Hanzo – más te vale no quedarte encerrado ahí adentro

— Lo mismo digo cha… - Hanzo detuvo sus palabras al ver como Hope reaccionaba con enojo - … olvídalo

— Hermano, ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? – Marian estaba muy nerviosa – no quiero que te pase algo malo

— Descuida Marianita, prometo volver en una sola pieza – dijo el chico animando a su hermana para mirar a su novia – tengan cuidado al quedarse aquí

— No te preocupes por nosotras – dijo la chica dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al chico –tu puedes con ellos

— Claro que podre – Javier alzo su puño como un personaje de anime – porque este es mi camino ninja

— ¡Kya! – Aiko abrazo al chico para apoyarlo

— Serena, ten cuidado – dijo Oziel al lado de la chica – estaré apoyándote desde aquí

— Oziel, después de esto, ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? – la chica se sonrojo mucho al decir esas palabras para después darle la espalda al chico - ¡Perdona! No es el momento para…

— Tendré la cita contigo, porque quiero que seas mi novia – Oziel la tomo de los hombros y se puso en frente de ella – si quiero salir contigo

— Gracias – Serena se limpió una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Oziel – esta vez, hare las cosas bien

Los cuatro elegidos se colocaron en frente de sus respectivas puertas y estas se abrieron, mostrando un interior totalmente oscuro. Al entrar por completo, las puertas se cerraron lentamente. Vulcanusmon levanto cuatro pantallas holográficas frente a Oziel, Aiko, Marian y los digimon para su sorpresa.

— Con esto, podrán observar cómo se desenvuelven las pruebas de cada uno – dijo Merukimon acercándose al lugar – ahora, esperemos que lo logren

— Buena suerte amigos – dijo Oziel enfocándose en la primera pantalla que se mostro

 **Prueba de Hanzo**

Hanzo camino entre lo que parecía solo oscuridad. En eso, observo una especie de multitud alrededor de algo. Mientras se acercaba, escucho risas y burlas mientras golpeaban y pateaban algo. Al acercarse con más prisa, vio que eran Oziel y los demás y que pateaban y golpeaban a Lopmon, quien se encontraba muy lastimada y con lágrimas en sus ojos por los golpes recibidos.

— ¡No, déjenla! – Hanzo aparto a todos los del grupo y levanto a la pequeña digimon - ¿Estas bien Lopmon?

— Tranquilo, estoy bien – la voz de la digimon era más elegante y femenina – pero debes ser más atento

Lopmon desprendió un brillo que cubrió todo el lugar por un momento. Al despejarse, todo volvió a llenarse de oscuridad. Hanzo vio que frente a él ya no estaba Lopmon, sino otro digimon muy diferente.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Ceresmon Medium**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Doce Olímpicos, esta digimon es la forma real del inmenso digimon que representa la Naturaleza en el digimundo. Muy pocos son los dignos en apreciar la verdadera forma de este olímpico. Pose nula fuerza física, pero controla la naturaleza a su voluntad. Tiene un vínculo con el mundo espiritual. Su técnica especial son las "Flechas de Frutas".**

— Eres el olímpico que me pondrá a prueba – dijo Hanzo recuperándose de la impresión – se ve que eres de mucho poder

— Y de belleza corazón, no mientas – la digimon paso sus manos por su bello físico – pero no has venido a eso. Toma asiento

La digimon poso su mano en el suelo oscuro que hizo crecer una pequeña zona con césped y unas cuantas flores. Hanzo se sentó frente a la digimon, mientras ella jugaba un poco con las flores que brotaban de su cuerpo.

— Este espacio oscuro, representa el dolor con el que cargas en tu corazón – Ceresmon miraba el lugar con tranquilidad – pero las memorias que causan esto, se ven presentes y se alteran con el tiempo

— ¿Cómo la visión de hace un momento? – Hanzo apretó los puños al recordar esa ilusión engañosa

— Así es. Son tus miedos, que se reflejan en tu corazón y todos giran hacia ella – Ceresmon levanto su mano derecha donde una pequeña mariposa de alas blancas se posó – pero, necesito saber la razón. ¿Qué te hizo perder la confianza en el mundo

— Ellos lo causaron – Hanzo miro hacia el vacío oscuro donde una luz mostraba una escena de su vida – confié en ellos, y la lastimaron

La imagen mostraba a un grupo de chicos hablando con una jovencita un poco más bajita que ellos. Tenía el cabello negro un poco largo, usaba un lindo vestido floreado y tenía una mochila. Por su apariencia, parecía que era casi de la edad de Marian.

— Tu hermana – Ceresmon miro de nuevo a la mariposa en sus manos que movía sus alas y antenas con tranquilidad - ¿eran sus amigos?

— Eso creí en un principio – dijo Hanzo mirándolos con enojo – cuando mi hermana entro a la preparatoria, era muy tímida porque sus gustos eran muy diferentes a los de ellos. Yo conocía a uno que otro de esos tipos y decidí que con ellos podría llevarse bien…

— Pero te equivocaste – dijo la digimon con tranquilidad – no eran quienes decían ser

— La engañaron con mentiras y falsedades – continuo hablando Hanzo, esta vez viendo otra imagen

Ahora se veía el hogar de una familia. Eran los padres de Hanzo regañando a su hermana, quien lloraba mientras sostenía en sus manos un papel con los resultados de una prueba de embarazo.

— En esa fiesta, abusaron de ella – dijo Hanzo mientras se levantaba de su sitio – de su confianza, de mi confianza, y al final, la abandonaron como si de un trapo viejo se tratara

— Tus padres no lo tomaron bien – continuo Ceresmon quien seguía con la mariposa en sus manos para de nuevo mirarla y regresar la vista al chico – parece que ella se culpa de todo

— Yo tuve parte de la culpa y por eso decidí apoyarle con todo. La llevaba a sus consultas, le ayudaba con sus estudios hasta que la sacaron por su estado. Pero ella recibía burlas y menosprecio de quienes la juzgaban. Todos ellos…

— Los humanos son muy hábiles para malinterpretar las cosas – Ceresmon extendió su mano para que la mariposa volara y se posara en su hombro – pero tu hermana se ve feliz a tu lado

— Yo la cuidaba y quería mucho – Hanzo bajo la mirada mientras una lagrima de sus ojos se escapaba – y entonces…

Una imagen se mostró donde se veía a Hanzo llegar a un departamento y ver un charco de sangre en el suelo. Al correr, vio a su hermana tirada en el piso con unas manchas en toda su ropa.

— Había recibido una llamada, donde su salud estaba empeorando debido a que era muy joven para ser madre – Hanzo apretó los puños con rabia mientras un poco de sangre se traspasaba por sus dedos – yo debí darle más fuerza, debí ser más cuidadoso al protegerla. Pero falle

— No soporto la presión – Ceresmon volvió a mirar a la mariposa que parecía bajar sus alas con lentitud – no quería elegir entre su vida o la de su bebe no nato y prefirió quitársela para no obligarte a elegir a ti

— ¡Si! – Hanzo cayo de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo - ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todo este tiempo, todas esas decisiones erróneas!

— Tu decidiste apoyar a tu hermana – dijo Ceresmon mientras sostenía la mariposa en sus manos – ella tomo una decisión que creyó fue la mejor…

— No debió tomarla – Hanzo golpeaba el suelo con mucho coraje – intente culparlos a ellos, a mis padres, pero al final, fue solo mi culpa…

— No es así hermano – una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de Hanzo

Hanzo miro detrás de él con mucha sorpresa al escuchar esa voz. Al mirar, vio como la mariposa que revoloteaba al lado de Ceresmon desprendía un polvo muy brillante color azul que tomo la forma de su hermana menor. La chica se levantó y camino a donde estaba su hermano para tomar su rostro en sus manos.

— Mis poderes me permiten conectarme por pequeños lapsos de tiempo con el mas allá – dijo la digimon olímpica con una sonrisa – tu hermana me pidió un momento para hablar contigo

— Lily – Hanzo miraba con mucha sorpresa a su hermana y se sintió muy dolido al sentir como sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas – tu…

— No digas más hermano – la chica le sonrió a su hermano mientras se arrodillaba para verlo de frente – no fue tu culpa. Ni tampoco fue la mía. Simplemente la vida nos mostró un camino que no conseguimos evitar. Y aunque no puedo retroceder el tiempo, estoy segura que mi vida tal vez hubiera sido mejor, o peor. Pero si estabas a mi lado, sería feliz. Pero, tu merecías tener tu propia vida

— Tú eras toda mi vida – Hanzo tomo una de las manos de la chica para sentir un poco de su calidez – eras mi hermana, mi todo Lily. Sin ti, me sentí totalmente destrozado y furioso…

— No debes sentirte así querido hermano – la chica abrazo a su hermano llevándolo a su pecho – me hiciste muy feliz en vida y esos momentos siempre estarán en mi memoria

Alrededor de Hanzo y Lily se mostraban varias imágenes de sus mejores momentos vividos: un paseo de niños, tardes de diversión en casa, ambos riéndose en el cine con unos lentes 3-D. Lily tomo el brazalete de su hermano y lo acerco al pecho del chico, cerca del corazón.

— Esta insignia, representa la bondad en tu corazón – Lily lo miro a los ojos mientras le sonreía – siempre fuiste un chico muy bondadoso con todos. Ahora, déjame a mi ser un poco bondadosa contigo

La insignia empezó a brillar un poco y ahora era mucho más tecnológica y mejorada. Además, todas las heridas en su cuerpo desaparecieron por completo y una nueva tarjeta apareció en las manos del chico.

— Sabes algo – Lily se acercó al pecho de su hermano para abrazarlo – recuerdo cuando me dijiste que siempre quisiste ser un súper héroe como los de las películas. Te vez muy bien en esa armadura. Y ahora tienes muchos buenos amigos y digimon

— Lily, gracias – Hanzo acerco más a la chica a su pecho, pero empezó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer - ¿Lily?

— Su tiempo en este mundo se agota – dijo Ceresmon detrás de los hermanos – es momento de que rompa la conexión entre este y el mundo espiritual

— Espera solo un momento… - Hanzo empezó a ponerse nervioso hasta que recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica

— Ya debo irme hermano – Lily se levantó con lentitud mientras le sonreía con cariño al chico – pero antes, ¿Puedes decirme "eso" de nuevo por favor?

— Si – Hanzo tomo las manos de la chica mientras le sonreía – "Te quiero, mi pequeña Lily"

— Yo también te quiero querido hermano. Dile a mis padres que los quiero mucho y que no los culpo por lo que paso…

Sin más, Lily se desvaneció en el aire y se convirtió en una pequeña mariposa de alas blancas. La mariposa paso por un lado del rostro del chico como si lo acariciara y luego voló hacia el cielo hasta que un gran brillo alumbro toda la habitación por completo. Todo el lugar se convirtió en una gran pradera verde llena de flores y arboles muy coloridos.

— Hanzo Masamune, abriste tu corazón y dejaste que las heridas de tu perdida desaparecieran para siempre en el olvido – dijo Ceresmon mirando al humano con una sonrisa – tu corazón está lleno de bondad que te llena por completo y te brinda la fuerza para ser mucho más fuerte

— Todo se lo debo a mi hermana – dijo Hanzo posando su mano en su corazón – me deje llevar por mi propio dolor y este me cegó por completo. Ahora se, que ya no debo culparme de nada. Porque ella siempre me quiso por completo y yo a ella

— Felicidades, has pasado tu prueba – dijo Ceresmon extendiendo su mano derecha al caballero – el Acceso Mega es todo tuyo. Ahora tu poder se conectara con aquellos que se encuentran a tu lado. Debes aprender a dominarlo en poco tiempo

— Será fácil para mí, después de todo, tengo una razón para luchar…

Hanzo saco su nuevo Acceso y se preparó para aprender más sobre sus nuevos poderes.

 **Prueba de Javier**

Javier solo vio oscuridad a su alrededor. En eso, sintió como alguien estaba a su lado, pero no veía ni escuchaba nada.

— ¿Hola? ¿Algún Olímpico por aquí? – Javier trataba de divisar algo, pero solo había sombras – ni siquiera puedo hacer eco en este lugar…

— **Este lugar es más oscuro que las galletas quemadas de Marian** – se escuchó una voz similar a la de Javier, pero más salvaje

— Bueno, estaban quemadas, pero lo hizo de corazón… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Javier miro a su alrededor hasta que vio una silueta de su misma estatura y complexión totalmente oscurecida y soltaba pequeñas risas de burla.

— **Valla, al fin podemos estar cara a cara, aunque la oscuridad no deja que te aprecie** – la silueta se acercó con lentitud mientras abría sus brazos - **¿Quieres un abrazo?**

— Claro que no lunático, ¿Quién eres tú? – Javier retrocedió un poco al ver la cercanía del desconocido

— La verdadera pregunta, es saber quiénes son ustedes – otra nueva voz se escuchó en el lugar – es hora de que descubran quienes son realmente

Un pilar de fuego apareció detrás de Javier, que le dejo ver un poco del lugar. En eso, varios pilares salieron del suelo rodeando al chico y al desconocido de la silueta oscura y de los pilares de fuego, salió un nuevo digimon.

 **Data book Perfiles**

 **Apollomon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Doce Olímpicos, este digimon porta en su cuerpo la llama más poderosa del digimundo. No se inmuta ante los enemigos. Sus ataques son en extremo potentes, capaces de llegar a desintegrar todo lo que tocan. Ante la batalla, no vacila y se dispone a luchar con todo para asegurar su victoria. Su técnica especial es el "Sol Explosivo", con la que dispara una inmensa esfera que desborda de una gran energía solar que incinera todo a su paso.**

— **¡Valla, a eso le llamo una entrada!** – al lado de Javier, se encontraba el dueño de la voz anterior

El chico vio con asombro una copia idéntica a él en apariencia, pero su piel tenía varias franjas color purpuras con negro como si se tratara de una sustancia peligrosa. Sus ojos eran totalmente oscuros con una pupila purpura y su cabello estaba un poco más alborotado. En su espalda, tenía una sola ala de plumas negras en su lado izquierdo. En eso, Javier noto que en su espalda tenía un ala de plumas blancas en el lado derecho de su espalda.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Javier se daba vueltas tratando de alcanzar su ala – esto parece demasiado gay

— **Ah, pero si llevaras el ala negra no sería gay** – hablo el otro Javier con burla

— ¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú?!

— **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –** el ser oscuro golpeo la cabeza de Javier como si se tratara de una puerta – **Soy tu, idiota pervertido. Tu "yo" divertido**

— Yo te explicare – Apollomon se acercó a los dos presentes mientras las llamas alrededor de ellos bajaban de intensidad hasta volverse simples antorchas – él es tu otro yo, creado a partir del Virus Negas

— **Puedes llamarme simplemente Negas** – hablo la silueta señalándose a sí mismo de forma altanera – **aunque debería ser el único Javier Pozos existente**

— Eso no será así, yo soy el verdadero Javier, tu solo eres un impostor – Javier se enfureció con el sujeto a su lado mientras lo empujaba

— **¿Quieres pelear?** – Negas se levantó las mangas de su camisa mientras levantaba las manos – ¡ **acércate viejo, acércate…!**

— ¡Suficiente! – Apollomon levanto una barrera de fuego entre los dos que rápidamente desapareció – están aquí por una razón, y ya debieron percatarse de cual es

— Vine por el Acceso Mega – dijo Javier ignorando a Negas – dime que debo hacer para obtenerlo

— Ambos deben hacerlo juntos – dijo Apollomon mirando a los dos presentes – ambos son una misma persona

— Pero creí que el Virus Negas creaba una versión opuesta a mi

— Te equivocas. El Virus Negas libera al verdadero ser dentro de ti. Aquellos deseos y fantasías de ti mismo que no eres capaz de liberar por ti mismo

— **El olímpico tiene razón –** dijo Negas con burla – **es por eso que yo soy más Javier que tu…**

— Tú también estas equivocado – continuo hablando Apollomon – el problema reside en que ambos son la mitad de un solo ser. El Virus Negas solo hizo que se separan y eso iba incrementando más y más. Si no lo detienen, pronto su cuerpo físico no soportara la separación y morirán

— ¿Y qué sugieres? – Javier se puso nervioso al escuchar eso

— Solo uno puede tomar el control de un solo cuerpo – Apollomon hizo aparecer un hacha y un escudo delante de ambos sujetos – deben probar quien merece dominar este cuerpo

Apollomon levanto una gran muralla de fuego que rodeo todo el lugar, dejando un gran espacio para el combate. El digimon se alejó un poco y se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba a los dos presentes tomar sus respectivas armas.

— **Lo siento viejo, pero llevo mucho tiempo encerrado** – Negas apunto con su arma a su rival – **así que, tomare el control si no te importa**

— Quiero ver que lo intentes fenómeno – Javier no se inmuto y tomo su arma y escudo con firmeza – volveré a tomar control de mi cuerpo

— ¡Comiencen!

Al escuchar el grito de Apollomon, ambos chicos se lanzaron a la batalla mientras las brasas que los rodeaban eran más intensas a cada momento. Javier era muy precavido con sus movimientos mientras que los ataques de Negas eran rápidos y salvajes. Su lucha se intensificaba a cada momento, pero Javier era consiente que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y fuerte. Usando su única ala, empezó a impulsarse para esquivar con más facilidad los ataques de su rival, el cual empezaba a usar el poder del virus en su cuerpo para hacer ataques más fuertes y mortales. En eso, Negas logro golpear con toda su fuerza el escudo de Javier, quedando incrustado en él.

— **Acéptalo viejo, sabes muy bien que me necesitas** – hablo Negas poniendo presión en su arma para intentar sacarla del escudo – **sin mi poder, no lograrías tantas victorias ni te divertirías en la vida**

— Enterré ese lado mío hace mucho – Javier sostenía el escudo con fuerza mientras intentaba usar su hacha para forzar a Negas a soltar su arma – ya no te necesito

— **Mientes, sin mí, ni siquiera hubieras conocido a nuestra amada Perlita y mucho menos a los demás…**

— Te equivocas, yo conocí a Aiko mucho antes de que tú entraras a mi vida. No te necesito para que ella me ame

— **Pero aun así me necesitas para seguir con esta tonta pelea** – Negas forcejaba con más fuerza, ya más seguro de recuperar su arma – **sin mí, eres débil**

— Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto…

Javier uso su ala para impulsarse hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Negas soltara su arma, dejándolo solo con su escudo. Javier tiro el escudo dañado, quedándose solo con su arma y listo para continuar.

— Tu solo eres una molestia que ya no necesito – Javier caminaba con lentitud rodeando a Negas – entiende que mi vida es mejor sin ti…

— **¿Lo dices porque según tú necesitabas madurar?** – Negas lo seguía con la mirada mientras sonreía – **Marian, solo eres divertido con ella mientras mantenías una faceta seria y reservada con los demás. Querías ser fuerte ante nuestra perdida…**

— ¡Cállate! – Javier arremetió contra Negas golpeando con fuerza su escudo - ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlos!

— **¿O qué?** – Negas trataba de soportar el impacto del golpe, pero al final su escudo termino siendo partido a la mitad, dejándolo en el suelo – **veo que si tienes las bolas para derrotarme**

— Aun así… no volveré a ser el de antes – Javier jadeaba con cansancio mientras sudaba por el calor y el enojo – solo soy un tonto inmaduro. Necesito ser fuerte para mi hermana

— **Viejo, ella necesita amor** – Negas miro como Javier y Apollomon lo miraban con caras desconcertadas - **¡No esa clase de amor tarados! Me refiero, a que lo único que necesita es que seas el de antes. No tienes que ser serio y reservado todo el tiempo**

— Le prometí a mis padres que la protegería a toda costa. Ella es la única familia que me queda – Javier soltó su arma y se puso de rodillas para mirar a su otro yo – no quiero lastimarla o herirla con mis locuras

— **Mientras sea diversión sana amigo** – Negas se sentó con más tranquilidad mientras miraba a Javier – **sabes, extraño los días divertidos antes de eso. Los paseos, las bromas, la comida**

— Yo también lo extraño. Los extraño a ellos – Javier le dio la mano a Negas para que se levantara – pero, si pierdo el control…

— **Tranquilo hermano, tenemos muchas razones para no perderlo** – ante los dos sujetos aparecieron las siluetas de sus amigos, los digimon y Marian y Aiko juntas – **si lo hacemos bien y juntos, podremos lograr lo que sea**

— Lo que sea, eso me gusta

— **Incluso tendríamos más "potencia" para impresionar a nuestra querida Perlita** – Negas codeaba al chico el cual no pudo ocultar una risa pervertida – **entonces, ¿somos socios?**

— No, somos amigos – Javier estrecho su mano y ambos soltaron un gran brillo que ilumino todo el lugar

Toda la sala cambio por completo para convertirse en una especie de santuario con detalles finos. Negas se combinó con Javier, haciendo que el Virus recorriera su cuerpo por completo. Su brazalete adquirió una tonalidad roja más fuerte y ahora las líneas oscuras que lo bordeaban eran más definidas y mostraban un brillo metálico. Además, una nueva tarjeta con delineados blancos y negros broto en su mano.

— Javier Pozos, viniste aquí en la forma de dos seres que buscaban tomar control de un cuerpo que les pertenecía por completo – Apollomon se puso en frente del chico que miraba su brazalete y cuerpo con asombro – en tu corazón, se libraba una dura y difícil batalla entre el dolor de tu pasado y el deseo de ser alguien más. Ahora, ambos se han combinado en uno solo

— Solo así, yo podre… no, nosotros seremos capaces de controlar este cuerpo como uno solo – Javier levanto la mirada para mostrar que sus pupilas ahora brillaban con más intensidad y se volvían amarillas a voluntad propia – ahora, sé que puedo hacer lo que sea si libero a mi verdadero ser sin miedo a ser juzgado

— Has pasado tu prueba, buen trabajo – Apollomon levanto su pulgar derecho hacia el chico – el Acceso Mega te abrirá las puertas a un poder nunca antes visto en el digimundo en mucho tiempo. Aprende a usarlo a tu favor y más con el poder del Virus Negas. Ahora, debes aprender a usar ambos elementos

— Ya estoy ansioso por salir de aquí – dijo Javier mirando su tarjeta nueva – lo primero que haré será abrazar con mucho cariño a mi hermana y luego le daré un beso muy salvaje y sensual a mi querida Aiko

— Mejor, concentrémonos en tus nuevos poderes…

Después de ese incomodo momento, Apollomon empezó a explicar a Javier sus nuevos poderes.

 **Prueba de Hope**

Hope llego a una gran habitación oscura, pero a lo lejos vio una luz muy amplia y se escuchaba el ruido de una persona. Al acercarse, vio una especie de habitación con varios instrumentos de entrenamiento y algunas armas.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? – Hope miraba todo el lugar muy sorprendida

— ¡Al fin llegaste! – una voz femenina e infantil se escuchó arriba de la chica

Una silueta estaba haciendo acrobacias en un enorme trapecio colgante hasta que aterrizo delante de Hope.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Minervamon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Doce Olímpicos, la apariencia infantil de esta doncella digimon solo es un disfraz para ocultar su descomunal fuerza. Maneja la poderosa espada "Olympia". Tiene un carácter inocente e infantil con sus aliados y amigos, pero si se enfurece, se vuelve egoísta y obstinada, cosa que nadie puede detener. Su técnica especial es el "Carrusel de la Locura" con la que crea un tornado cortante usando su descomunal espada.**

— Mírate, sabía que te verías muy linda como humana – la digimon se acercó a la chica y la abrazo con mucha fuerza para besar sus mejillas con cariño – en serio que te extrañe

— ¿Mina? – Hope empezó a recordar poco a poco a la digimon – ya recuerdo, éramos amigas

— "Somos" mejores amigas – la digimon se separó de la chica mientras sonreía – veo que recordaste mi apodo

— Empiezo a recordar un poco de mi antigua vida. Y siento que en verdad te apreciaba mucho

— Por supuesto, después de todo, yo fui quien te ayudo durante la batalla contra tu padre junto con los primeros Caballeros Legendarios

— ¿De verdad? Eso no me lo esperaba – Hope estaba muy impresionada al escuchar sobre la batalla contra KingMyotismon – creo que esos recuerdos son muy preciosos y deseo recuperarlos

— Bueno, por una razón solo pediste suprimirlos, pero bueno mejor concentrémonos en nuestro objetivo principal

— Cierto, la prueba. Dime que debo hacer para…

— No te preocupes, ya pasaste tu prueba – Minervamon camino hacia un baúl que estaba en el lugar para buscar unas cosas

— ¿Ya la pase? – Hope no daba crédito a las palabras de la digimon – ¿Pero cómo?

— Paso mientras estabas con tu familia – Minervamon sacaba armas pequeñas del baúl como si fueran juguetes – tu insignia reacciono con tu cambio de actitud y con tus reacciones para hacer lo correcto… ¡Aquí esta!

Minervamon saco una pequeña cajita del baúl y se la dio a Hope. Al abrirla vio que contenía una argolla roja con un grabado de murciélago.

— Bien, hagámoslo oficial – Minervamon se colocó en una posición más serena y con una sonrisa – Esperanza Avalos, tu corazón estaba lleno de confusión y miedo por lo que tu pasado ocultaba de ti. Pero al enfrentar los fantasmas de tu pasado, te liberaste de las ataduras de una vida que nunca quisiste y al final te alzaste con la frente en alto para demostrar tu verdadero valor y respeto por ti misma y por los demás

— Yo, simplemente hice lo que creí correcto – Hope tomo la argolla y se la puso en su dedo índice derecho – algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía enfrentar a mi padre y madre. Demostrarles que a pesar de todo, yo soy quien dirige mi propia vida y no dejar que otros la dominen a su antojo

— Lo más importante, aceptaste que ellos son tu familia a pesar de todo

— Sin importar si el lazo es de sangre o no, o incluso que no compartamos algo más que un título, son mi familia y hare lo correcto por ellos. Les demostrare que están equivocados en su forma de vivir y que pueden ser mejores, yo les demostrare verdadero aprecio y respeto entre ellos

— Felicidades, has pasado tu prueba. El Acceso Mega es tuyo – Minervamon volvió a abrazar a la chica – listo, todo lo que tenías que hacer era demostrar que de verdad sentías aprecio y respeto por ti y por los que te rodean. Eso es lo que te hace especial

La chica vio cómo su brazalete cambiaba de forma, adquiriendo rasgos más finos y con un color purpura más brillante con franjas rojas y amarillas que formaban el símbolo de la familia de la sangre.

— Esta argolla te ayudara a dominar tus nuevos poderes a la perfección – Minervamon tomo la mano donde estaba el objeto – pero el tiempo que estarás aquí será para que recuerdes un poco sobre tus antiguos poderes y los mejores

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo – Hope saco su nuevo Acceso para empezar – ya quiero ver de nuevo a mis amigos

— Oye, vi que te conseguiste a un novio muy guapo – Minervamon soltó una risita mientras Hope se ruborizaba – se ve que es un poco cabeza dura, pero es igualito al antiguo Maligmon que era tu compañero

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Quieres decir que en el pasado… él y yo…?

— Totalmente inseparables – Minervamon se rio al ver como el rostro de la chica se ruborizaba un montón – de hecho, esa argolla la hizo el para ti

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Esta la hice yo sola! – Hope se enojó al ver como la digimon se burlaba de ella

— Si, lo sé. Solo quería ver como reaccionabas. En serio que extrañaba ver tus reacciones. Aunque bueno, se nota que es un buen chico. Después de todo, desafiar al Rey Vampiro no es algo que muchos quisieran hacer, y más si expones tu propia vida

— Es un tonto, pero muy amable – la chica dio una pequeña risita al recordar a su compañero - ¡Mas te vale no decirle o sino…!

— Ya tranquila, no le diré nada – Minervamon levanto su gran espada frente a la chica – empecemos con la diversión, que tenemos poco tiempo

— Espero que estés lista para jugar, Mina – Hope saco su nuevo Sable-látigo mientras se preparaba

Ambas chicas empezaron una dura batalla mientras Hope sonreía al reencontrarse con una amiga del pasado. Ahora estaba segura de aceptar su nuevo destino.

 **Prueba de Serena**

Serena caminaba un poco nerviosa entre la oscuridad. De repente sintió como todo su cuerpo se adormecía como si se sintiera muy cansada. En eso recordó todo el desgaste de sus batallas anteriores y de cómo aún no se recuperaba por completo.

— Ya no me quedan muchas fuerzas – Serena se sentó en el suelo muy cansada – pero debo ser fuerte para enfrentar mi prueba

— No tienes que esforzarte mucho pequeña – una voz muy hermosa se escuchó delante de la chica – yo te ayudare

Frente a Serena apareció una luz muy brillante que lleno todo el lugar por un instante para después concentrarse en una digimon que desbordaba un brillo blanco y amarillo.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Venusmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Miembro de los Doce Olímpicos, esta digimon de hermosa apariencia desborda amor y compasión a todos los que están en su presencia. A pesar del poder que controla, no es una luchadora como sus otros compañeros, pero si la situación lo amerita, usara sus poderes para adre mentar a sus rivales. Aunque sus ojos están cubiertos, puede percibir todo a su alrededor y es capaz de ver las mentiras en las palabras de los demás. Su técnica especial es la "Paz Fantasía"**

— Mírate nada mas – Venusmon tomo las mejillas de la chica y las apretaba con cariño – eres una chica muy linda y hermosa. Podría comerte a besos

— Gra-gracias – Serena solo aceptaba el cariño de la digimon un poco incomoda – usted también es muy hermosa

— Gracias cariño, pero será mejor no perder el tiempo – Venusmon se levantó para hacer aparecer una paloma blanca en sus manos que voló alrededor de la chica – sígueme

Venusmon camino con tranquilidad por la oscuridad mientras Serena la seguía. En eso, varias esferas de luz rodeaban a las dos.

— Serena, he visto tu vida – dijo Venusmon con tranquilidad – sé que has enfrentado retos, adversidades, cosas que muchos otros no han sufrido. Pero debes saber primero que nada, que todos y cada uno de los humanos han tenido sus diferentes tipos de sufrimientos

— Eso lo sé – Serena miraba como las esferas de luz la rodeaban constantemente – todos debemos enfrentar nuestros propios problemas

— El problema es, que tu no enfrentas tus problemas, sino que los evitas – Venusmon se detuvo para ver a la chica directamente – y eso es porque le temes a la realidad verdad

— Sí, es verdad – Serena agacho la vista mientras tomaba una de las esferas de luz en sus manos – cuando era pequeña, lo tenía todo en mi familia. Dinero, prestigio, el amor de mis padres. Parecía una vida perfecta, pero un día, la vida fue cruel conmigo

La esfera en las manos de Serena se volvió oscura mientras la chica la aferraba a su pecho.

— Mi padre tenía una salud muy delicada y solía enfermarse constantemente – Serena empezó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas que caían sobre la esfera – y entonces, después de cumplir 7 años, el murió por culpa de esa enfermedad. Lo último que me pidió antes de morir, fue que nunca dejara de sonreír

— Para esa edad, debió ser un duro golpe en tu corazón – dijo Venusmon mientras sostenía una esfera de luz en sus manos – pero tu madre te ayudo a enfrentar esa pérdida ¿no es así?

— Sí, mi madre sufrió mucho pero no dejo de luchar para salir adelante – Serena miro su reflejo en la esfera oscura mientras seguía llorando – y ante todos debíamos ser fuertes. Así que decidí dejar de preocuparme por los problemas y siempre disfrazaba mi sufrimiento con una sonrisa

— Trataste de ser muy optimista ante todas las situaciones, pero esa no era una buena solución en la vida. Más de una vez terminaste peor que antes. Como por ejemplo, lo que sucedió con tu compañero Oziel

— Sí, no dejo de reprocharme que cometí un gran error – la esfera en las manos de Serena empezó a agrietarse poco a poco – si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes, si solo hubiera tomado en serio todo esto de ser una doncella guerrera de forma madura desde el principio, si solo hubiera mostrado más mis emociones… ¡yo sola me eh causado tanto dolor!

La esfera en las manos de Serena se destruyó por completo mientras la chica caía de rodillas al suelo para empezar a llorar. Venusmon se arrodillo a su lado para abrazarla.

— No está bien guardarse tanto dolor en el corazón – dijo la digimon de forma maternal – es bueno siempre sonreír todo el tiempo y ser fuerte ante la vida, pero también es bueno llorar y expresar más libremente nuestras emociones. Habrá ocasiones en que una sonrisa no será siempre la solución

— Lo sé, pero siento que a veces no se expresarme correctamente con las personas. Como sucedió con Oziel…

— Dime algo, ¿Crees que el aun guarde enojo por lo sucedido?

— No… él nunca podría. Porque no es del tipo de personas que guarda rencores. El siempre velo por mí y me protegió

— Pero sobre todo, no dejo de expresar sus emociones. Sabia cuando las cosas debían ponerse serias, él sonríe, llora, se enoja, se deprime. Y el liberar sus sentimientos y emociones lo hace conectarse con sus amigos y conocidos

Serena vio como los fragmentos de la esfera que estaba en sus manos se volvían a unir pero seguía siendo oscura.

— Estoy muy segura que tu padre deseaba que siempre fueras feliz y sonrieras ante cualquier adversidad – Venusmon tomo la esfera de Serena junto con ella para levantarla – pero también que experimentaras todo tipo de emociones y sensaciones en tu vida. Permítete llorar, gritar, ser triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Libera todos esos sentimientos en tu corazón

— Yo… lo hare – Serena se levantó mientras miraba la esfera en sus manos que se tornaba blanca por completo – en serio que te amo Oziel

Una gran luz se extendió en todo el lugar y paso a ser una gran habitación con un hermoso jardín con un rio que atravesaba el lugar. La esfera en la mano de Serena se combinó con su brazalete, el cual se tornó un poco más grande. Adquirió un brillo rosa dorado con un grabado de alas en todo su contorno.

— Serena Nazuki – Venusmon se puso en frente de la chica con una sonrisa – llegaste aquí llena de mucha fuerza de voluntad con el fin de liberar todo el poder dentro de ti. Has despertado las emociones que dentro de tu corazón se encerraban y ahora eres capaz de expresar de forma muy abierta tus sentimientos

— No volveré a ocultar mis miedos e inseguridades con una sonrisa y tampoco me ocultare más en los demás – Serena levanto su brazalete en alto mientras sonreía con mucha motivación – luchare por mi propia cuenta para apoyar a mis amigos y proteger el digimundo

— Felicidades corazón, has pasado tu prueba – Venusmon la abrazo con mucho cariño – ahora todo tu poder explotara con mucha más intensidad. Aprende a controlarlo y no dejes que nadie te intimide. Ahora estas más allá de cualquier comprensión

— Muchas gracias señorita Venusmon

— Y promete que consentirás mucho a tu novio, porque sé que él te ama mucho

— Eso se lo aseguro

Serena se ruborizo al pensar de nuevo en el chico que quería y se dispuso a entender su nuevo poder con más tranquilidad en el tiempo que le quedaba. Mientras tanto en el exterior, Oziel, Aiko y Marian estaban muy sorprendidos por cómo habían terminados las pruebas de todos en compañía de los digimon y los dos Olímpicos.

— Valla, Hanzo tenía razón – Marian estaba muy sorprendida mientras se ponía triste – en serio me parezco a su hermana. Y lo de Hope fue muy valiente

— Todos ellos enfrentaron sus más grandes miedos e inseguridades al entrar ahí – dijo Aiko muy ruborizada – Javier sí que fue muy valiente

— Todos lo fueron – dijo Impmon al lado de los demás digimon – Serena sí que demostró ser muy fuerte

— La pobre también estaba siendo muy presionada – dijo Gatomon – debo ser más unida a ella a partir de ahora

— Todos han sido muy fuertes – dijo Oziel con asombro y orgullo – y ahora me toca a mí enfrentar…

De repente, las cuatro puertas por donde habían entrado los cuatro primeros elegidos empezaron a ser rodeadas por cadenas y se convirtieron en piedra para sellarse completamente.

— ¡¿Pero qué paso?! – Oziel corrió hacia las puertas junto a los demás, pero estas eran roca solida - ¡Serena, Hanzo, Javier, Hope!

— ¡¿Por qué las puertas se sellaron?! – pregunto Marian muy preocupada

— Porque ahora solo falta la prueba final – Merukimon se acercó a los presentes mientras señalaba la puerta del centro que se abría por completo – la prueba del líder

— Ahora debes demostrar tus habilidades como líder al superar esta prueba – continuo Vulcanusmon – debes lograrlo o tus amigos no serán liberados. Ni tu tampoco

— ¡¿Lo sabían?! – Oziel estaba furioso y desconcertado ante lo dicho – ¡¿Y aun así…?!

— Si se los decíamos, igual hubieran aceptado – las palabras de Merukimon fueron crueles, pero Oziel sabía que eran ciertas – ellos debían abrir la última puerta para ti al superar las suyas propias

— Debes darte prisa – Vulcanusmon miro hacia el bosque donde las siluetas gigantes se veían cada vez más cerca – no creo que Sorcerymon y los demás logren retener más el camino de esos monstruos y nosotros no tenemos nuestras fuerzas del todo

— Nosotros te ganaremos más tiempo Oziel – Gatomon digievoluciono a Angewomon mientras sus amigos la imitaban – debes apresurarte

— Entendido – Oziel miro a las chicas a su lado que estaban un poco nerviosas – traeré a nuestros amigos

— Buena suerte Oziel – dijo Aiko muy nerviosa mientras Marian trataba de contener el miedo

— Tu puedes – Marian le sonrió tratando de ser valiente

Oziel sonrió mientras se adentró a la última puerta. Al entrar por completo, esta se cerró de inmediato. La oscuridad dentro de la zona empezó a desaparecer poco a poco al ver una especie de camino iluminado por velas. Oziel empezó a caminar por ese sendero hasta que vio una gran zona iluminada por un gran candelabro lleno de muchas velas que colgaba del techo. Había una gran mesa con algunas sillas muy elegantes y en la mesa había muchos papeles, mapas, libros y un pequeño tablero de ajedrez. Oziel noto que en toda la mesa había símbolos del Reino de los Chessmon.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? – Oziel miraba todo los papeles presentes y decidió tomarlos para verlos con más detalles – parecen estrategias de combate o algo así…

— ¡No toques nada! – una voz muy autoritaria se escuchó detrás del chico - ¡No quiero perder ningún detalle!

Oziel miro detrás de él como una pequeña silueta se acercaba con algunos libros en sus manos.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **KingChessmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Monarca de su propio reino, este digimon de diminuto tamaño es un hábil rey con un gran conocimiento sobre como gobernar y dirigir. Su frase más conocida es: "¡Quien huye, vive para luchar otro día!". A pesar de su apariencia es muy inteligente y poderoso, pero no le gusta atacar solo. Su técnica especial es "Jaque Mate"**

— Por si no lo notaste, todo está ordenado de forma que no pierda ningún detalle – hablo el digimon mientras se sentaba en la silla más grande y tomaba varios papeles – ahora, ¿En dónde me quede?

— Disculpe, yo soy…

— Oziel D. Mario, se todo de ti – el digimon Rey interrumpió las palabras del chico – toma asiento. Sé a qué viniste

— Gracias, ¿supongo? – Oziel se sentó en un asiento frente al digimon

— ¿Quieres un té? ¿Tal vez un café?

— Si, gracias…

Oziel vio como una bandeja con una tasa de café aparecía delante de él. Al mirar, vio la gran figura que le ofrecía la taza.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **QueenChessmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: La monarca del Reino de los Chessmon. Una poderosa digimon que domina un gran poder que utiliza para proteger a su Rey. Domina muchas artes de combate defensivo y ofensivo. Tiene más misericordia que cualquier otra emperatriz en el digimundo. Su técnica especial es el "Rompe Corazones"**

— Muchas gracias – Oziel tomo la taza, pero solo recibió un saludo mudo por parte de la digimon para dirigirse a KingChessmon

— Discúlpala, mi Reina no es de muchas palabras – KingChessmon tomo una taza de té que le entrego la digimon – gracias mi Reina. Ahora, pasemos a lo importante

— Mi prueba – Oziel tomo un sorbo de café y se apoyó en la mesa mirando al digimon frente a él - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Estas aquí para probarte como líder – el digimon activo unos hologramas donde se veían algunas batallas del elegido – constantemente te cuestionas si de verdad tienes las capacidades de un líder. Y en la mayoría de esas ocasiones, tienes resultados negativo

— He fallado, pero me repongo ante cualquier adversidad…

— No se trata de reponerse así de fácil – el digimon se levantó de su silla para ponerse sobre la mesa – en una guerra real, una falla te costara la vida de tus camaradas y aliados. Por lo que debes aprender a tomar las mejores decisiones. Solo tienes una sola oportunidad

— Dime que debo hacer – Oziel se levantó de su asiento con determinación – probare que puedo ser un gran líder

— Entonces, me ayudaras a resolver un gran enigma que me atormenta desde hace tiempo – KingChessmon tomo su bastón y golpeo el suelo con fuerza

Al instante, todo el lugar brillo y se llenó de imágenes muy extrañas, como si estuvieran volviendo en el tiempo. En eso, todo el lugar se ambiento por completo, como si el lugar estuviera habitado. En toda la zona estaban varios PawnChessmon negros y blancos llevando papeles y libros por todas partes.

— ¿Qué sucedió? – Oziel no daba crédito a lo que veía, en especial al ver como los presentes atravesaban a Oziel como si fuera un fantasma

— Lo que ves son imágenes residuales del pasado que ocurrió en este lugar – dijo KingChessmon caminando por todo el lugar – hace muchos años, una guerra civil en este reino devasto todo. Veras, está en la leyes antiguas del reino, que siempre debe haber un KingChessmon que es elegido por el anterior Rey para gobernar estas tierras. Pero en ese tiempo, había dos elegidos para el trono. Yo fui elegido en lugar de mi hermano, cosa que lo enfureció. Decidido a probar que el podría ofrecer algo mejor a este reino, busco la alianza e influencia de un digimon rey muy poderoso, pero peligroso

— KingMyotismon – Oziel recordó las palabras mencionadas antes por Hope – ese Chessmon busco el apoyo del Rey Vampiro

— Así es – continuo hablando KingChessmon – el reino se fue dividiendo en dos bandos que amenazaban en destruir todo lo que se había construido en todos estos años. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que el reino se destruyera

En eso, el recuerdo mostro a KingChessmon llegar al lugar junto a QueenChessmon, una digimon de similar apariencia a la reina y un BishopChessmon que se sentaron al lado del Rey. Al otro lado de la sala aparecieron otro KingChessmon, pero su armadura era negra y a su lado estaban dos KnightChessmon negros que protegían al otro Rey y detrás de ellos apareció el mismísimo Piedmon que Oziel y sus amigos habían enfrentado en el pasado.

— Aquí es donde entras tu – dijo KingChessmon que golpeo el suelo con su bastón – esta es tu prueba

— ¿Pero qué…? – de repente, Oziel fue cubierto por un brillo y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde estaba el KingChessmon del recuerdo - ¿Qué paso?

— Ya es hora de que tomes tu decisión hermano – hablo el KingChessmon negro – esta será tu última elección

— Te explicare todo – la voz del KingChessmon original se escuchó en la cabeza de Oziel – mi hermano y su lado del ejercito exigen que demuestre mi compromiso con mi reino. Para eso, exigen que ceda la mano de mi Reina a mi hermano para que yo tome el mando, pero él se quede con el derecho al matrimonio. Mi leal consejero, BishopChessmon, me ha sugerido entregar a una dama que puede disimular ser mi Reina y tomar su lugar para aminorar las fuerzas rebeldes y esperar que crean el engaño

En eso, el KingChessmon negro, BishopChessmon, QueenChessmon y la dama falsa empezaron a brillar y al terminarse el destello, Oziel vio con sorpresa como Hanzo, Javier, Serena y Hope tomaban los lugares de los mencionados, pero al parecer estaban en un trance y no podían salir de él y mucho menos moverse.

— ¡Chicos! – Oziel trato de hablarles, pero estos no respondieron - ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ahora debes tomar la decisión correcta – dijo KingChessmon en la cabeza de Oziel – como un líder, debes tomar la decisión que sabes que es lo mejor para asegurar un mejor futuro: Entregar a la Reina, asegurando el trono, pero con repercusiones en el futuro con la lealtad de los demás Chessmon

— Serena…

— Entregar a la dama falsa, pero cuando descubran que mentiste, te llamaran desleal al reino y la guerra civil estallara, dejando al Reino en ruinas

— Hope…

— Puedes tomar la vida de mi leal consejero al sugerirme tal idea tonta y así demostrarías que no estas interesado en una guerra. Mi hermano tomara el control, pero será traicionado por KingMyotismon y el Reino caerá

— Javier…

— O podrías matar a mi hermano. Así Piedmon se verá en la necesidad de escapar al ver que ya no tiene a quien manipular. Pero todos los Chessmon creerán que me obsesione con el poder y entonces se revelaran contra mi

— Hanzo… ¿Pretendes que entregue a uno de mis amigos? – Oziel se desconcertaba con todas las opciones – no puedo hacerlo

— Debes demostrar que como líder tienes la mentalidad fría y tomar la decisión correcta. Si no lo haces, todo un Reino caerá. En tu caso, condenaras al digimundo y pronto, tu mundo

— No puedo… - Oziel se puso muy nervioso con la idea – aun si fuera la mejor opción, yo no entregaría a mis amigos… no podría…

— Escógeme a mí – la voz de Hanzo se escuchó de repente

Oziel miro como su amigo movía la cabeza para mirarlo mientras los demás imitaban sus acciones.

— Al parecer, nuestra conciencia si es libre, pero nuestros cuerpos no – dijo Javier desde su lugar – mejor escógeme a mí, así al menos podrías arreglar el problema poco a poco

— La mejor opción soy yo – dijo Hanzo desde su lugar – el problema se acabaría de raíz y Oziel puede arreglar el problema poco a poco

— ¡Chicos esperen…! – Oziel trataba de calmar los argumentos de sus amigos pero era inútil

— No, debe entregarme a mí – dijo Hope desde su lugar – si me las ingenio lo suficiente, puedo engañar a ese falso Rey y así se mantendría la paz

— No, no puedo condenarte a una vida que no mereces – dijo Oziel de forma desesperada – no quiero tomar una decisión que los afecte a ustedes chicos, no lo hare…

— Oziel – la voz de Serena llamo la atención del chico, en especial al sentir su mano en su hombro – siempre te apoyaremos

— Serena – el líder miro como la chica podía mover su cuerpo libremente sin ningún problema – pero…

— Tú siempre has hecho mucho por nosotros. Permítenos esta vez hacer algo por ti

— Yo… no puedo dejar que se sacrifiquen por mí – Oziel se levantó mientras levantaba el cetro de KingChessmon – el sacrificio… ¡debe ser mío!

Un golpe seco atravesando un cuerpo se escuchó en todo el lugar. Hanzo, Javier y Hope vieron con sorpresa como Oziel había usado su cetro para atravesar el pecho de Serena por completo. En ese instante, los cinco elegidos fueron iluminados por un inmenso destello y al desaparecer la luz, recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos. Oziel miro a todos sus amigos en buenas condiciones y en eso, se acercó a Serena que estaba en el suelo para percatarse que no tenía ninguna herida ni nada grave. Estaba a salvo.

— ¿Eso fue real? – Hope no daba crédito a la imagen que había visto - ¿En serio apuñalaste a Serena?

— Yo… sacrifique mi propia felicidad – dijo Oziel levantando a la chica que recupero la conciencia – pero no quería hacerlo así…

— Ibas a apuñalarte a ti mismo – dijo KingChessmon que se acercó al grupo de los humanos – interesante, nunca tome en cuenta esa idea. Pero creo que hubiera sido igual. Después de todo, no se puede cambiar el pasado

— Entonces, eso significa… - las palabras de Javier se detuvieron al ver como QueenChessmon se acercaba por detrás del Rey - ¿Ella esta…?

— Muerta, sí. Este es solo su cuerpo que puedo controlar con mis poderes. El alma de mi querida Reina murió ya hace muchos años – dijo KingChessmon con tristeza – en aquel momento, tome una decisión muy difícil: sacrificar mi propia felicidad. Así que tome la vida de QueenChessmon para así no darle a mi hermano la felicidad que yo no podría disfrutar. Al ver eso, Piedmon escapo pues sabía que ya no habría razón para seguir al lado de mi hermano, el cual se enfureció y decidió atacar contra mí, pero sus propios soldados se fueron en su contra

— Se percataron que usted fue capaz de tomar la vida de un ser querido con tal de asegurar lo mejor para su reino – dijo Hanzo analizando la información – vieron su lealtad

— Después de eso, fuimos atacados por la Familia de la Sangre – continuo relatando KingChessmon – mi hermano se dio cuenta que sus acciones habían afectado por completo a nuestro reino y se autoexilio para expiar sus pecados…

— Eso significa… - Oziel recordó al PawnChessmon que les había entregado el medallón en el Mercado Digimon – al que vimos en aquel momento…

— Para salvar estas tierras que ya estaban condenadas, utilice el máximo de mis poderes y el de todos mis leales soldados y destruí la vida en esta tierra para asegurar su salvación e impedirle a KingMyotismon que las tomara para él. Cuando termine mi labor, rogué a las Bestias Sagradas que me permitieran recuperar el alma de mi amada Reina, o al menos tomar su lugar, pero los Doce Olímpicos me ofrecieron algo mejor: podría reunirme con ella mientras protegiera el poder de los Caballeros Legendarios en este lugar

— Por eso el Acceso Mega estaba en este lugar – dijo Serena al entender la situación – esta era también una prueba para ti ¿verdad?

— Así es jovencita, era para demostrarme el peso de mis acciones. Oziel, has demostrado ser un gran líder al tomar la decisión que salvaría, no solo a tus amigos, sino a ti mismo. Estabas dispuesto a dar tu propia vida por ello. Pocos líderes son capaces de hacer eso. Yo no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no en ese momento

— Aun así, debo aprender a ser un mejor líder en el futuro – Oziel miro a sus amigos que le sonreían – por eso me comprometo a darlo todo por ellos, para que ellos puedan darlo todo por mi

En ese momento, el brazalete de Oziel empezó a brillar con una gran intensidad, para después transformarse en un nuevo brazalete con una marca de dragón protegiendo una espada y en sus manos apareció el Acceso Mega.

— Oziel D. Mario, has pasado tu prueba. Te felicito – dijo KingChessmon con emoción – ahora tienes en tus manos el poder de un gran líder. Úsalo sabiamente

En eso, todo el lugar se ilumino para revelar una sala del trono muy elegante y reconstruido. Luego apareció una gran puerta que se abría al exterior donde estaban los Olímpicos, Marian y Aiko esperando a los chicos.

— Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Javier mirando la salida – ya quiero salir de aquí…

— Antes de que se vallan, deben saber algo importante – dijo KingChessmon con seriedad – verán, enfrentar a Lucemon, significa desafiar un mal que el digimundo hace mucho no ha visto en mucho tiempo. En el pasado, los primeros Caballeros Legendarios lo enfrentaron y lo destruyeron. Pero también descubrieron que este regresaría y su batalla se repetiría nuevamente hasta que uno de los dos lados sea destruido por completo

— Y ¿Cómo podemos evitar eso? – dijo Serena un poco preocupada - ¿No bastara con alcanzar el Acceso Mega?

— En el pasado, se revelo una profecía pero solo se pudo recuperar una parte de esta y en mi confinamiento trate de hallarle un significado. Pero ahora que mi tiempo se terminó, debo pasarles a ustedes la profecía para que encuentren su verdadero significado

— ¿Cuál es esta profecía? – pregunto Hanzo un poco ansioso y desesperado

— Escuchen atentamente – KingChessmon miro a todos los elegidos uno por uno para después hablar – **_"La Justicia, es más efectiva cuando se usa Amor puro para alcanzarla; El Respeto verdadero, se obtiene cuando se es Bondadoso con tus acciones; La Locura, causada por la Libertad que gritan nuestras almas, solo es aliviada cuando se encuentra Paz en nuestros corazones; La Armonía es la clave para unir los deseos de todos los soñadores hasta el infinito"_**

— Esa sí que es una profecía muy extraña… - las palabras de Hope fueron interrumpidas cuando todo el lugar empezó a estremecerse - ¿Ahora qué?

— ¡Deben irse de inmediato, el lugar está colapsando! – dijo KingChessmon con desesperación - ¡Salven al digimundo y cumplan con su destino!

— Gracias por todo KingChessmon, le prometemos proteger al digimundo a toda costa – Oziel dio una rápida reverencia al digimon rey junto con sus amigos y empezaron a correr hacia la salida

— Al fin, cumplí con mi misión – KingChessmon respiro con tranquilidad hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse en sus hombros – mi Reina, ¿eres tú?

— Te he esperado por mucho tiempo mi amado Rey – el cuerpo de QueenChessmon cobro vida de nuevo y se acercó al digimon – al fin podemos estar juntos

— Gracias Doce Olímpicos por cumplir con su promesa…

Oziel y el grupo salieron del lugar y llegaron a donde estaban antes. Detrás de ellos la puerta se cerró y se convirtió en piedra por completo. En eso, llegaron Aiko, Marian y los dos Olímpicos que los esperaban.

— Veo que lo lograron – dijo Merukimon muy sorprendido al ver a los chicos que solo se mostraban serenos al salir de ese lugar

— ¿Hermano, estas bien…? – las palabras de Marian se interrumpieron por otro estruendo en el lugar

— Debemos ir a detener el ataque – Oziel camino al frente para mirar a sus amigos - ¡Vamos!

— ¡Si!

Los cinco corrieron a donde se libraba la batalla y detrás de ellos las chicas y los olímpicos los siguieron. En el lugar, Beelzemon y Angewomon estaban muy cansados mientras trataban de luchar contra los digimon gigantes, mientras que detrás de ellos estaban los demás digimon muy cansados y jadeando ya sin sus digievoluciones. En el cielo, Reapermon luchaba contra NeoDevimon mientras Sorcerymon y Sagittarimon trataban de darles con sus ataques, pero el digimon oscuro los esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

— Demonios, esos mastodontes son demasiado poderosos – dijo Beelzemon con rabia – no podemos hacerles daño y mucho menos detenerlos más tiempo

— ¡Rayos! – Sorcerymon se acercó al lugar al lado de Sagittarimon mientras Reapermon aterrizaba delante de ellos – ya no tenemos más fuerza para luchar

— Este es su fin – NeoDevimon miro a todos los digimon frente a ellos – esto resulto ser más fácil de lo que pensé…

— ¡Oye, te olvidas de nosotros! – la voz de Oziel se escuchó a lo lejos

NeoDevimon vio a los cinco elegidos que se colocaban delante de todos los digimon. En eso, alzo su brazo derecho para llamar a los tres gigantes digimon que se acercaban al lugar.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **VenomMyotismon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon tiene piernas de bestia y un cuerpo acorazado con unos enormes brazos. Es la forma más poderosa de los Myotismon, pero de una forma totalmente salvaje y sin ningún control. Es en extremo poderoso y sin ningún tipo de control de sus propios poderes. Su técnica especial es la "Infección de Veneno" con la que infecta y destruye a todos sus enemigos en su campo de visión.**

— Veamos de que son capaces humanos – NeoDevimon se elevó para ponerse a la altura de las cabezas de los grandes digimon – VenomMyotismon, ¡Acaben con ellos!

— ¡DESTRUIR! – los tres digimon se movían con cierta lentitud mientras su inmenso poder se sentía en el ambiente

— Valla, esos monstruos sí que se ven feos – dijo Javier con burla – dicen que entre más grandes, la caída es más dolorosa

— Sin importar la caída, igual les va a doler – dijo Hanzo cruzado de brazos – solo quiero ver que tan poderosos nos hemos vuelto

— Yo la verdad estoy muy emocionada por ver los resultados – dijo Serena muy animada - ¿Es normal que me sienta así de ansiosa?

— Tu tranquila amiga, que cuando uno adquiere un gran poder tiende a emocionarse – Hope levanto su nueva tarjeta con una sonrisa – así que, si, emociónate con todo lo que tengas amiga

— Llego la hora chicos – Oziel levanto su nuevo Acceso junto a los demás - ¡¿Listos?!

— ¡Listos!

— **¡Acceso, Pase Mega!** – un gran resplandor cubrió a los elegidos para alcanzar su nueva digievolución

— **Magnamon digimon a:** \- un brillo con forma de dragón dorado cubrió por completo a Oziel con unas alas doradas. Al abrirse las alas una armadura cubría todo el cuerpo del caballero. En varias uniones de la armadura como rodillas, codos, hombros y pecho aparecieron protectores con forma de dragón de un color rojo carmesí. Un gran grabado de espada estaba en su pecho con el símbolo de la justicia y una capa roja mediana que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Una gran espada apareció en la mano derecha del caballero un poco más gruesa que la anterior y con una empuñadora con forma de dragón. El casco de caballero con forma de cabeza de dragón cubría todo menos sus ojos que tenían una iris de dragón color azul - **¡ImperialMagnamon!**

— **Maligmon digimon a:** \- una silueta femenina oscura cubrió al caballero por completo para abrirse mostrando una nueva armadura totalmente oscura. En toda su armadura se reflejaban miles de brillos que emulaban a las estrellas que brillaban como si estuvieran vivas. Sus brazos tenían grabados a forma de cometas purpuras y resaltaban por completo la resistencia de la armadura. En cada mano apareció una espada delgada con un filo totalmente negro y tenían una línea de cristal en la parte media de la espada. Su capa tenía la parte exterior de color blanca y la parte interior emulaba un cosmos, como si fuera la entrada a una galaxia. Su casco cubrió todo menos sus ojos adquirieron una iris color purpura y en su pecho apareció la insignia de la bondad grabada por completo - **¡NykteliosMaligmon!**

— **Negas Magnamon digimon a:** \- el cuerpo del caballero fue cubierto por una esfera oscura por completo para después abrirse por tres pares de alas blancas. Al abrirse las alas, las plumas se volvieron metálicas por completo mientras mostraban un brillo totalmente gris. La armadura que cubrió al caballero tenía la parte inferior de las piernas color negro y la parte superior de los brazos y el pecho eran color plateado brillante. En su pecho apareció el símbolo de la paz junto con el de la locura. En su brazo derecho apareció un martillo-hacha mucho más definido y filoso de un color dorado y en brazo izquierdo apareció un escudo metálico que era capaz de reflejar todo con un gran brillo. Su casco parecía un visos muy futurista que cubría la parte superior de su rostro y mostraba una sonrisa colmilluda - **¡Angeloid NegasMagnamon!**

— **Lady Magnamon digimon a:** \- la doncella fue cubierta por unas alas blancas que al final se abrieron para convertirte en una capa color oro rosado. Su armadura cubrió solo su pecho y cintura con una armadura color dorado rosa. Usaba unas botas plateadas que cubrían hasta sus rodillas mientras que sus brazos solo eran protegidos por unas bandas metálicas con la insignia del amor en cada una. En su mano derecha apareció una espada totalmente plateada con una empuñadura de fénix. Su cabello se volvió largo y atado en dos grandes trenzas que pasaban delante de sus hombros y en su cabeza llevaba una tiara plateada con unas alas a los lados. Usaba un antifaz que solo mostraba sus ojos color miel – **BrynLadyMagnamon**

— **Lady Myotismon digimon a:** \- unas alas demoniacas cubrieron a la doncella que se abrieron creando dos pares de alas purpuras con rojo que sobresalían en su espalda. Su cuerpo se cubrió con una tela que se metalizo y se volvió color purpura con grabados de murciélagos rojos. Tenía dos botas negras que llegaban a sus rodillas con alas de murciélago en sus tobillos. Sus brazos fueron cubiertos por unos guantes muy finos y pegados color rojos sangre. Su pecho mostraba un escote con forma de murciélago mientras una fina armadura metálica color purpura cubría su pecho y cintura. Su cabello liso se alargó hasta la parte media de su espalda y en su rostro estaba su antifaz característico, pero ahora tenía una tiara a forma de reina sobre su cabeza. Su Sable-látigo apareció en su mano derecha, pero esta parecía más grande y con vida propia – **QueenMyotismon**

— ¡Imposible! – NeoDevimon se sorprendió al sentir el poder que desbordaban los caballeros frente a ellos – aun así serán derrotados, ¡Acaben con ellos!

Los tres VenomMyotismon movieron sus garrar en un poderoso ataque, pero al chocar contra el suelo los caballeros ya no estaban. En el cielo, QueenMyotismon, ImperialMagnamon y Angeloid NegasMagnamon estaban en el cielo volando mientras que NykteliosMaligmon y BrynLadyMagnamon habían dado un gran salto para esquivar el ataque.

— Queen, Lady, encárguense del de la derecha – empezó Magnamon a dirigir a sus compañeros – Negas, Maligmon, el de la izquierda es todo suyo. Yo me ocupo del ultimo

— Eres un presumido por querer encargarte de uno tu solo – dijo Negas con burla – pero bueno, que te aproveche

Los caballeros se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos oponentes. QueenMyotismon se acercó al rostro del VenomMyotismon y este empezó a retroceder poco a poco demostrando miedo en su mirada.

— Pobrecito – la doncella miro a su compañera con una risita – el pobre me tiene miedo

— Veo que ya dominas a la perfección tus habilidades para controlar a estos digimon oscuros – Lady Magnamon convirtió su capa en un par de alas blancas que liberaban un destello rojo muy intenso y voló a la altura de su compañera – pero veamos qué tan resistente es

— Yo primero – la doncella vampiro vio como el inmenso digimon alzaba uno de sus brazos para atacar – lo siento dulzura, pero aquí termina todo, **¡Coronación Escarlata!**

El sable-látigo de la doncella se dividió en miles de dagas color sangre que empezaron a rodear al inmenso enemigo por completo, causándole un millar de quemaduras y cortadas por todo su cuerpo. Queen controlaba el movimiento de las dagas con sus dedos como si dirigiera una orquesta musical. Al terminar el ataque, VenomMyotismon estaba totalmente herido y quemado.

— Es todo tuyo – la doncella vampiro recupero su arma que se enredaba en su brazo derecho como si fuera una serpiente

— Terminare esto rápido – Lady Magnamon abrió sus alas que desprendieron un gran brillo rojo - **¡Vuelo de Valkiria!**

La doncella cayó en picada envuelta en unas llamas doradas con su espada frente a ella contra el enemigo y atravesó su pecho por completo para terminar detrás de él. El fuego que cubría a la doncella cubrió por completo al digimon oscuro que término con su cuerpo hecho cenizas mientras su digi code era capturado por las dos doncellas, terminando con su batalla. Por otro lado, el segundo VenomMyotismon trataba de atrapar a Negas que volaba alrededor de su cabeza con mucha velocidad mientras Maligmon giraba sus espadas con ambas manos mientras se llenaban con un brillo muy intenso.

— ¡Listo, ahora aléjate! – Maligmon le grito a Negas para que desapareciera del lugar

— ¡Ya era hora, te tardas demasiado caracol! – Negas se alejó volando a una gran velocidad

— Tienes suerte de que no use esta técnica contigo – Maligmon apunto con sus espadas hacia el gran digimon mientras sintió como unas pequeñas manos se apoyaban a su lado – _Juntos hermana…_ **¡Disparo de Hemera!**

Dos grandes ráfagas de luz salieron disparadas de las dos espadas hasta que impactaron por completo en el tórax de VenomMyotismon, perforándolo por completo el pecho del digimon. Este empezó a regenerarse mientras disparaba una gran ráfaga venenosa hacia Maligmon.

— No lo creo – Negas levanto su escudo el cual mostro el reflejo de VenomMyotismon - **¡Reflejo Negas!**

La misma técnica de VenomMyotismon salió del escudo y choco con la técnica, neutralizándola por completo.

— Ahora me toca a mí – un par de alas se desprendieron de la espalda de Negas y se fusionaron con los brazos de Negas para convertirse en dos cañones muy grandes - ¡Comete esto! **¡Nivel 2: Doble Laser Celestial!**

La poderosa técnica desintegro por completo a VenomMyotismon y su digi code fue capturado por los caballeros. Negas miro a Maligmon mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz con sus manos, mientras Maligmon murmuraba: _Presumido_. En eso, miraron al último VenomMyotismon que trataba de golpear a Magnamon, pero este esquivaba todos los golpes. En eso, el largo brazo del digimon se dirigió al caballero dorado, pero este se lanzó con un puñetazo que choco con el del digimon oscuro, pero la fuerza del caballero fue aún más grande que la del digimon oscuro, haciendo que cayera de espalda contra el suelo.

— Este será tu fin – Magnamon levanto su espada y con ella libero una gran llamarada dorada que cubrió todo el filo de la espada - ¡Desaparece! **¡Filo de Lancelot!**

Un solo corte con la espada de Magnamon partió a la mitad al inmenso digimon al igual que todo el suelo debajo de él. En un parpadeo, el inmenso digimon había sido derrotado por completo con una sola técnica, para después convertirse en digi code que fue capturado por Magnamon. Al terminar con eso, NeoDevimon vio con terror como los tres poderosos digimon que estaba comandando habían sido destruidos, dejándolo solo en el campo de batalla mientras los caballeros estaban frente a él en el aire.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma – NeoDevimon veía a los caballeros con mucha sorpresa - ¡No se supone que esto ocurriera!

— Ahora estas solo contra nosotros – dijo QueenMyotismon con enojo – dile a mi padre que estaremos listos para enfrentarlo si se atreve a desafiarnos de nuevo

— ¡Los Caballeros Legendarios no retrocederán en su misión! – dijo Magnamon levantando su espada

— ¡Maldición! – NeoDevimon solo pudo escapar a toda prisa de vuelta al Reino de la Sangre

— Lo lograron – Gatomon estaba totalmente impresionada mientras todos empezaron a recuperarse de la impresión

— ¡Ganaron, eso fue increíble! – el grito de Marian fue el detonante para que todos empezaran a celebrar por la victoria de los caballeros

Los caballeros bajaron a donde estaban sus amigos que los recibieron muy alegres.

— ¡Javier! – Aiko llego corriendo delante de Marian a donde había llegado el caballero que ocultaba sus alas en su espalda - ¿Estas…? ¡¿Mmm?!

Aiko fue sujetada por el caballero de la cintura mientras la besaba con mucha pasión, haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas, pero siendo sujetada por el caballero. Al terminar el beso, Aiko estaba toda sonrojada y jadeaba con mucha excitación.

— … dios – la pobre chica cayo de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento – que beso

— Y eso no es nada – Negas se relamía los labios con picardía – espera a ver lo que te espera – las palabras del caballero hicieron que el rubor de la chica se intensificara – ahora, ¡ven aquí pequeña Marianita!

— Te vez increíble hermano… - la chica fue atrapada en un fuerte abrazo por parte del caballero ángel

— ¡Abrazo de oso para mi querida hermana! – el caballero mostraba una alegría muy grande al encontrarse con la chica – Ahora seré un hermano mayor mucho mejor para ti

— Está bien hermano, pero… aprietas… muy fuerte… - la chica ya casi estaba azul por el poderoso abrazo del caballero

— Perdona, aun no controlo mi nueva fuerza – Negas se disculpó mientras Patamon, Viximon y Keramon miraban muy impresionados al elegido

— Hanzo – Lopmon se acercó al caballero que solo miraba hacia donde había escapado NeoDevimon - ¿Estas bien?

— Si, lo estoy – Hanzo levanto a Lopmon y la abrazo con cariño – después de todo, me volví muy fuerte y ahora estoy al lado de mis amigos

— ¡Te ves increíble Hanzo! – dijo la pequeña digimon devolviendo el abrazo – vi lo que paso con tu hermana y…

— Te contare después, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga…

— Valla que te volviste muy amable – QueenMyotismon estaba a su lado mientras Bakemon la miraba muy asombrada – pero supongo que se te hablando el corazón

— Qué curioso, creí que con tu nueva transformación crecerías más, pero sigues igual de cha…

— ¡Cállate tonto! – la chica le planto un puñetazo en su estómago, pero fue detenido por Maligmon

— Te ves bien – dijo el caballero sosteniendo el puño de la doncella

— Y tú también, pero sigues igual de insoportable – la doncella le sonrió con malicia pero se tranquilizó en un instante para ver a su compañera - ¿Qué te parece Bakemon?

— ¡Se ve increíble señorita! – la pequeña fantasma abrazaba a la doncella vampiro con mucho cariño

— Oziel – LadyMagnamon se acercaba a su compañero que caminaba con lentitud hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— A decir verdad – el caballero empezó a temblar un poco para después levantar la mirada llena de emoción - ¡Eso fue genial! En serio que me siento increíble con esta transformación

— Y también te vez increíble Oziel – Gatomon llegaba al lado del caballero para saltar sobre su hombro y abrazarlo – estuviste fantástico

— Serena no se quedó atrás – dijo Impmon que llegaba al lado de la chica con una sonrisa – ella estuvo fabulosa…

— ¡Gracias Impmon! – la doncella cargo al digimon para abrazarlo con cariño – eres muy tierno y amable

— ¡No me digas tierno que no lo soy! – el digimon se ruborizo ante el abrazo de la chica

— Y ¿Qué opinas Magnamon? – la doncella soltó a Impmon para dar una vuelta en frente del caballero - ¿Cómo me veo?

— Te ves increíble LadyMagnamon, muy linda, hermosa, sexy… - al decir esas palabras, el caballero se cubrió la boca con nervios

— ¿Sexy? – la doncella se ruborizo al escuchar esas palabras por parte del caballero - ¿Crees que me veo sexy?

— ¡No, no quise decir eso! Bueno, si quería… pero no era la palabra… ¡Es decir…! – los nervios del caballero se detuvieron al sentir los brazos de la doncella rodear su cintura y después sentir el pecho y cabeza de la chica apoyarse en su pecho

— Tú también te ves muy guapo y fuerte Magnamon – la doncella retiro el casco del caballero para darle un beso en los labios muy tierno – en serio me gustas mucho

— Y a mí también me gustas – el caballero se puso de nuevo su casco y abrazo a la doncella con cariño

— Detesto arruinar su momento, pero veo que lo lograron – Reapermon llego al lugar junto a Sorcerymon y Sagittarimon – felicidades

— Gracias por tu ayuda Reapermon – Magnamon se acercó al digimon para estrechar su mano mientras sus amigos se acercaban al lugar – prometo devolverte el favor

— Me lo devolverás cuando tengamos nuestra batalla – Reapermon paso de largo al caballero sin estrechar su mano para irse – hasta entonces, me preparare para ese momento. Nos vemos

Sin decir más, Reapermon dio un gran salto y desapareció en el cielo.

— Bueno, aquí termina todo esto – dijo Maligmon con cansancio – ya es hora de volver a casa

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Magnamon mirando a sus amigos – nos merecemos un buen descanso…

— ¡Caballeros, vengan rápido! – la voz de Merukimon alertaron a todos los presentes – esto aún no termina

Todos regresaron a donde estaban las puertas donde habían ocurrido las pruebas. En eso, vieron como en la parte más alta de la puerta donde entro Magnamon brillaba el extraño objeto que ahí se encontraba atrapado con cadenas. En eso, las cuatro puertas al lado de la principal empezaron a desaparecer y cuando la quinta puerta estaba por desaparecer, el objeto se liberó de las cadenas y quedo levitando en el cielo.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo Aiko muy sorprendida

— Al fin, el ultimo poder contra el mal se liberó – dijo Vulcanusmon con tranquilidad – la espera habrá valido la pena

— ¿De qué están hablando? – Magnamon pregunto intrigado hasta que sintió como algo lo llamaba desde ese objeto – puedo sentirlo, es…

— El poder de una… ¡No, dos insignias! – dijo LadyMagnamon con mucha sorpresa

El extraño objeto se separó en dos partes las cuales tomaron dos colores diferentes: uno blanco y otro verde y se convirtieron en dos brazaletes. El brazalete verde se elevó al cielo con mucha velocidad y desapareció en un destello verde, mientras que el brazalete blanco bajo despacio hacia donde estaban los elegidos.

— El momento llego – dijo Merukimon viendo toda la escena con intriga – veremos que sucede

El brazalete se movió entre los digimon y los caballeros hasta que se colocó en medio de Marian y Aiko como si las observara, hasta que lanzo un rápido destello blanco y se dividió en dos brazaletes iguales pero más pequeños y se colocó en el brazo derecho de cada chica.

— Eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Vulcanusmon con sorpresa

— ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! – Aiko y Marian gritaron con sorpresa al ver los brazaletes en sus respectivos brazos

— Ellas son… - Negas estaba igual de impresionado que los presentes

— Eso no es divertido – dijo Keramon con sorpresa

— Para nada divertido-vi – dijo Viximon muy sorprendida ante lo que vio

— Olímpicos, pueden explicarnos, ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – grito QueenMyotismon con mucha sorpresa

— Verán, esto puede ser extraño – dijo Merukimon mientras se rascaba la cabeza – pero en términos simples…

 **Estas dos chicas, fueron elegidas para convertirse en unas doncellas legendarias…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Hola amigos, soy Keramon. Valla, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Aiko y Marian recibieron un brazalete, pero se supone que solo había 5 Caballeros Legendarios. Los Olímpicos tendrán que explicarnos con detalle que ocurre. Pero aún estamos en peligro, porque Lucemon ha decidido ponernos a prueba con el poder de su mejor aliado. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "El sexto Caballero: Los corazones que vuelan en libertad" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Espero que las cosas se vuelvan divertidas al final. Los espero para verlo**


	21. 20 El Sexto Caballero

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 20: "El sexto Caballero: Los corazones que vuelan en libertad"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

En el Reino de la Sangre, nunca se había sentido algo similar al miedo o la ira. Y en estos momentos, todos los presentes en la sala del trono experimentaban por primera vez estas sensaciones. El mas afectado, era NeoDevimon que se encontraba de rodillas mientras todo su cuerpo sufría escalofríos después de informar lo sucedido en su batalla contra los elegidos.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir… con que mis tres VenomMyotismon fueron destruidos por esos elegidos? – KingMyotismon estaba furioso ante las palabras de su segundo comandante

— Por desgracia, es verdad mi Rey – dijo el digimon con miedo en sus palabras – ellos alcanzaron un nivel más allá de lo conocido y los derrotaron fácilmente…

— ¡Maldición! – el poderoso digimon lanzo el trono detrás de él y lo destruyo con mucha rabia - ¡Esto no debía ocurrir!

— Y lo que es peor… alcanzo el título de Reina – continuo hablando NeoDevimon

— ¡No es justo, no es justo! – LadyDevimon pataleaba en su lugar con mucho enojo - ¡¿Por qué ella alcanzo el título de Reina y yo no?!

— Esto no presagia nada bueno – dijo Astamon con rabia en sus palabras – debimos acabarlos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad

— Esperanza, ¿Qué has provocado en tu familia? – QueenDevimon miraba con rabia su reliquia – quizás si vuelvo a hablar con ella…

— ¡No más misericordia! – KingMyotismon libero sus alas demoniacas con furia – ¡Acabare con esos humanos de una vez por todas!

— Valla, sí que es un gran espectáculo verte así de enojado – la voz de Lucemon se escuchó en el lugar

De repente, un holograma apareció en medio de la sala del trono donde se mostraba la imagen de Lucemon y detrás de él estaba Barbamon.

— ¿Sorprendido? No deberías – Lucemon miraba a todos los presentes en la sala con una risita – antes de irme, deje un cristal holográfico para contactarte

— ¡No necesito que intervengas en estos momentos Lucemon! – KingMyotismon tomo el cristal en sus manos para destruirlo - ¡Iré tras de ti una vez que acabe con esos humanos!

— Descuida, te ahorrare la molestia – Lucemon se retiró de la imagen para que se apreciara el paisaje del Reino de los Chessmon – tienes primera fila para ver como yo logro triunfar en donde tu fracasaste

El holograma empezó a enfocar el Reino de los Chessmon y a lo lejos, el grupo de los elegidos y digimon al lado de los dos Olímpicos presentes. En el grupo, las cosas no podían estar más locas. Aiko y Marian miraban con mucha sorpresa los brazaletes que estaban en sus brazos, los cuales eran de color blanco plateado y resaltaba la imagen de dos cuchillas con alas en su empuñadura. Los demás caballeros también estaban muy sorprendidos e incrédulos.

— ¿Cómo que ellas fueron elegidas para ser unas doncellas? – pregunto Lady Magnamon mirando a los Olímpicos – esto es algo inesperado

— Creí que habían dicho que solo eran 5 insignias – Maligmon miro a Lopmon que estaba en su hombro - ¿Sabes algo sobre esto Lopmon?

— No Hanzo, nosotros también creíamos que solo había 5 Caballeros Legendarios – la pequeña digimon estaba muy sorprendida mientras trataba de recordar algo

— Yo tampoco recuerdo algo sobre 7 insignias-vi – Viximon se acercó a donde estaba su compañera para observar el brazalete – pero no sé porque siento que ya conozco esta insignia-vi, como si la hubiera visto en otra parte-vi

— Yo les explicare – dijo Vulcanusmon con seriedad – verán, originalmente existieron 7 insignias legendarias. Pero la batalla que tuvieron los Caballeros Legendarios contra un enemigo muy poderoso, termino con el sacrificio de su líder y una de sus compañeras

— Magnamon y LadyMagnamon – dijo Gatomon con seriedad – recuerdo que mi madre me hablo sobre esa batalla, pero no recuerdo la identidad de ese enemigo

— Era un enemigo antiguo que desapareció con el pasar del tiempo – dijo Merukimon continuando con la explicación – sobre esa batalla al termino de ella, los Caballeros habían despertado un inmenso poder, pero sin su líder, podrían ser vulnerables, en especial dos de ellos que eran muy poderosos

— Para asegurarse que su poder y el de las insignias estuviera a salvo, dos de los caballeros decidieron entregar sus poderes por completo para resguardar el gran poder que habían logrado y nos pidieron a nosotros, los Doce Olímpicos, resguardáramos su poder para el futuro – continuo Vulcanusmon – pero con el tiempo, la presencia de esos dos Caballeros fue olvidándose, incluso para las Bestias Sagradas

— Pero, ¿Por qué ellos se entregaron en vida para resguardar ese poder? – QueenMyotismon miro los brazaletes de las chicas con cierta duda – no se ve que sean diferentes a los nuestros

— Creo recordar él porque – dijo Sorcerymon integrándose a la conversación – de lo poco que investigue, estos dos caballeros tenían un poder incontrolable, por esa razón se ofrecieron, para mantenerse a salvo

— Eso aun así no fue del todo justo – Magnamon miraba a los Olímpicos con cierto enojo – pero, al menos ya están libres

— A todo esto ¿Qué insignias eran? – pregunto Negas

— La insignia que llevan estas chicas, es la insignia de la Libertad – hablo Vulcanusmon – una muy poderosa Insignia

— Un momento-vi, la insignia de la Libertad era un símbolo de la realeza-vi – Viximon miro a los Olímpicos con mucha sorpresa – eso significa que…

Un poderoso estruendo se escuchó en el lugar que sacudió a todos los presentes. En eso, un destello de luz apareció frente a los elegidos y seguido de eso aparecieron Lucemon, acompañado de Barbamon, Daemon, Lilithmon y detrás de Lucemon estaban Black Gallatmon y Omegamon Zwart.

— Saludos humanos – saludo Lucemon con una sonrisa inocente – es un honor para ustedes estar en mi presencia. Debo admitir que son dignos herederos del poder de los primero Caballeros Legendarios

— Eso lo sabemos, y no necesitamos de tu reconocimiento Lucemon – Magnamon se colocó en frente de sus compañeros a forma de protección - ¿A qué has venido?

— Solo quería ahorrarme una molestia para el futuro – Lucemon alzo su mano derecha mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad – por favor, mueran **¡Choque Galáctico!**

— **¡Escudo de Gawain!** – Magnamon alzo su mano derecha y apareció la silueta dorada de un caballero con un gran escudo deteniendo el ataque de Lucemon

— Impresionante, sin duda haces honor al título de Magnamon – Lucemon sonreía con burla – pero, no es suficiente, **¡Choque Galáctico!**

Los ataques de Lucemon eran consecutivos, pero la barrera de Magnamon seguía cubriendo a sus compañeros y todos los que estaban presentes. En eso, Lucemon no noto cuando Magnamon atravesó su técnica y le dio un poderoso puñetazo que lanzo lejos al digimon oscuro, dejando sorprendidos a todos los señores demoniacos.

— Soy mucho más de lo que te imaginas – dijo Magnamon con enojo – así que te aconsejo que no te confíes

— Interesante – Lucemon apareció desde el cielo solo con una marca en su mejilla del golpe recibido – pero, tu solo no puedes ganar esta contienda. ¡Acaben con ellos!

Barbamon, Daemon y Lilithmon se lanzaron al ataque seguidos de Black Gallatmon para atacar a los caballeros. Barbamon choco su cetro contra el brazo de QueenMyotismon y detuvo su ataque con facilidad.

— Ahora si pareces una digna heredera de tu familia – Barbamon hizo brillar el orbe en su cetro – me pregunto porque sigues del lado de los otros caballeros

— Buen intento, pero mi lealtad y amistad es con ellos – la chica hizo brillar su arma que empezó a crecer con rapidez – y no importa cuál es mi legado, yo decido que hacer con mi vida, **¡Azote Infernal!**

La doncella uso su sable-látigo para azotar el cuerpo de Barbamon con mucha fuerza y velocidad, cosa que mando lejos a Barbamon, quien termino muy lastimado. Daemon lanzaba ráfagas de fuego hacia Maligmon con mucha velocidad, pero el caballero las esquivaba fácilmente.

— Todo ese poder que desbordas es insignificante – Daemon concentraba una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos – tus sentimientos siempre serán tu mayor debilidad

— Te equivocas. Mis sentimientos son los que me hacen fuertes – el caballero abrió su capa donde un brillo deslumbro todo el lugar – no dejare que la ira y el dolor me vuelvan a dominar, **¡Vórtice de Eris!**

Un vórtice muy fuerte apareció dentro de la capa de Maligmon que empezó a absorber la técnica de Daemon por completo, dejando sin nada con que atacar.

— **¡Choque de Ker!** – Maligmon choco sus puños con fuerza, liberando una gran onda de choque que salió dirigida hacia Daemon por completo

Daemon se vio estremecido por la técnica, quedando muy vulnerable y sin ningún tipo de defensa. Del otro lado, Negas detenía las estocadas de Black Gallatmon con su escudo sin ninguna dificultad.

— Es un gran honor luchar contra el ultimo caballero ángel de la primera Orden Celestial – el caballero corrompido dio un gran salto mientras levantaba en alto su escudo – pero por orden del amo Lucemon, debes morir. **¡Sentencia Final!**

— No lo creo mi amigo – el caballero ángel levanto su Hacha-martillo, el cual brillaba con mucha intensidad - **¡Ariete Celestial!**

El caballero tomo gran impulso y golpeo la técnica de Black Gallatmon, logrando regresársela como si de una pelota se tratara. Black Gallatmon no logro cubrirse de su técnica, la cual parecía más peligrosa y termino derribado y con su escudo lleno de varias fisuras, dejándolo derrotado. Lilithmon usaba su técnica de **Uña Nazar** para mantener al margen a Lady Magnamon que volaba esquivando los ataques con mucha facilidad.

— No importa que tanto poder tengas, sigues siendo una cobarde – Lilithmon lanzo varios disparos para derribar a su enemiga, pero los disparos nunca dieron en el blanco

— Te probare que tus palabras son equivocadas – Lady Magnamon desplego sus alas con un gran brillo mientras de sus manos salían unas cadenas que se encendieron en llamas - **¡Cadenas de Asynyur-Arpones llameantes!**

Las cadenas descendieron a una gran velocidad que empezaron a rodear a Lilithmon que las esquivaba con facilidad, pero no se percató que las cadenas se enterraban en la tierra hasta atraparla de sus pies y luego de sus brazos.

— Con esto estaremos a mano – Lady Magnamon bajo a gran velocidad mientras su espada liberaba un brillo muy intenso - **¡Ragnarok Desatado!**

Una gran explosión cubrió la zona, dejando todo hecho cenizas. Lilithmon termino con muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo y de rodillas, mientras Lady Magnamon estaba en la misma condición, pero sus heridas se quemaban para curarse rápidamente. Lucemon vio con cierta duda y enojo como sus compañeros eran derrotados y vio como Omegamon Zwart le asentía, dándole la razón.

— No te conviene subestimarnos Lucemon – dijo Magnamon que lo miraba buscando una abertura para atacarlo

— Creo que ustedes necesitan bajar de la nube de superioridad a la que subieron – Lucemon alzo su mano derecha hacia el cielo con una sonrisa arrogante – permítanme recordarles cuál es su lugar en este mundo, bajo mis pies

Un inmenso portal se abrió en el cielo, del cual salía lentamente Belphemon mientras se mantenía dormido. Los Señores Demoniacos y los Caballeros Corrompidos abrieron un portal para desaparecer mientras su compañero más poderoso aparecía por completo en el campo de batalla.

— Ahora, me deleitare mientras veo como son destruidos por completo – Lucemon se acercó a Belphemon mientras lo acariciaba – acaba con ellos Belphemon

— ¡Baaaaaaaahhhhhh! – el inmenso digimon lanzo un amplio ronquido que hizo estremecer toda la tierra

— **¡Escudo de Gawain! –** Magnamon amplio el rango de su escudo y detuvo la técnica de Belphemon con facilidad, pero termino un poco cansado – demonios, aun así es muy fuerte

— Permíteme – Lady Magnamon se colocó en frente de todos concentrando un poco de su energía en sus manos - **¡Beso de Freya!**

Una brisa rosada con algunas cenizas cubrió a todos los caballeros y digimon, incluyendo a la doncella. Al sentir las cenizas cubrir su cuerpo, sus heridas sanaron por completo y sus energías se restauraron.

— Esa sí que es una buena técnica – dijo QueenMyotismon al lado de su compañera

— Sí, pero solo puedo usarla una vez en batalla – Lady Magnamon miraba al frente al inmenso enemigo – así que debemos aprovechar esta ultima oportunidad

— Escapar no es una opción – Maligmon miraba a los digimon – aléjense de la zona, nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotar a Belphemon

— Debemos aprovechar que ningún otro de los Señores Demoniacos o los Caballeros Corrompidos está presente – Negas preparaba sus alas para volar – Marian, Aiko, vallan a una zona segura

— Pero Javier, ahora podemos luchar – dijo Aiko levantando el brazalete en su mano – solo dame un momento para…

— El tiempo es corto – Magnamon se acercó a Viximon y Keramon que estaban sorprendidos ante todo lo visto – chicos adelántense, debo hacer algo antes

— No te tardes amigo – Maligmon empezó a correr hacia Belphemon seguido de los demás caballeros

— Impmon, Gatomon, vallan con los olímpicos y prepárense por si necesitaremos refuerzos – el caballero alzo su mano derecha donde apareció un cáliz de color dorado – Viximon, bebe esto **¡Brindis de Percival!**

La pequeña digimon tomo la copa con su colita y bebió del elixir que hizo aparecer el caballero. En eso, la pequeña digimon se vio cubierta por una luz blanca y al desaparecer, su pelaje alcanzo un tono más vivo y Viximon sentía mucha energía recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¿Pero que me paso-vi? – la pequeña zorrita agito su cola con mucha alegría - ¡Siento como mis energías regresan con mucha más intensidad que antes-vi!

— Mi técnica cura las enfermedades, en lugar que las heridas físicas – Magnamon se levantó mientras miraba a los demás digimon y los olímpicos – nos encargaremos, protejan a mis amigas

— Tengan cuidado elegidos – Vulcanusmon empezó a retroceder junto a los demás digimon

— Oziel… - Marian se mostraba muy insegura con lo que vio en esos momentos – tengan cuidado

— Descuida – el caballero alzo su pulgar mientras sonreía debajo de su casco – no me voy a rendir ahora

Magnamon dio un gran salto mientras salía disparado hacia donde estaba el enemigo. Los olímpicos guiaron a los digimon y a las chicas a una zona segura donde podrían ver la batalla de forma segura. En el campo de batalla, Lucemon observaba desde el cielo como los caballeros trataban de acercarse a Belphemon para atacarlo, pero los ataques de **Pesadilla Eterna** de Belphemon no se detenían y detenían todo intento de los caballeros.

— A este paso nunca podremos golpearlo – dijo Maligmon con enojo – necesitamos una técnica muy poderosa o algo para detenerlo por completo

— Tengo una idea – Magnamon aterrizo frente a sus compañeros levantando su espada – sus ataques son amplios pero en una sola dirección. Atáquenlo desde varios ángulos a la vez

— Así no podrá evitarlos todos al mismo tiempo – dijo QueenMyotismon con una sonrisa – valla, eso sí que fue digno de un líder como el nuestro

— Hagámoslo entonces – Lady Magnamon abrió sus alas para prepararse para el ataque

Los cuatro caballeros alzaron el vuelo y rodearon al inmenso digimon para dispararle con sus mejores técnicas. Belphemon lanzo un amplio rugido y detuvo las cuatro técnicas con cierta dificultad. Pero Magnamon seguía en el suelo con su espada llenándose de energía que reunía de todo a su alrededor.

— Por mis amigos, el digimundo y mi mundo – Magnamon levanto su espalda hacia Belphemon la cual desbordaba un brillo dorado muy intenso – no volveré a retroceder en mi misión ¡Luchare hasta el final! **¡Juicio de Excalibur!**

Un gran disparo salió de la espada que tomo la forma de un gran dragón y golpeo de lleno a Belphemon, el cual no pudo detener el ataque y termino siendo arrastrado por la técnica hasta caer en el suelo. Magnamon termino un poco agotado mientras sus compañeros llegaban a su lado. En la zona donde estaban los demás viendo la contienda, Marian suspiraba con alivio mientras Aiko colocaba sus manos detrás de sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

— Al menos ya termino – dijo Marian – ya podemos volver a casa

— Esto no ha terminado aún – dijo Impmon caminando al frente junto con Gatomon – la energía de Belphemon está empezando a subir drásticamente

— Veo que esa técnica solo hizo que la ira de Belphemon despertara – dijo Merukimon con seriedad

— Debemos apoyarlos ahora que se han agotado – Patamon voló al lado de sus compañeros que empezaron a digievolucionar – será mejor apresurarnos

— Keramon, Viximon, quédense con los olímpicos y protejan a las chicas – Beelzemon saco sus armas mientras miraba al campo de batalla – ya es hora de que le demuestre a Lucemon que no podrá intimidarnos a todos nosotros

— Tengan cuidado-vi – Viximon deseaba salir a luchar, pero debía proteger a su compañera – si necesitan apoyo, no duden en pedirlo-vi

— Estaremos bien mientras luchemos juntos – Angewomon tomo la mano de Beelzemon y le regalo una sonrisa – adelante

Los digimon se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla dejando a las chicas muy preocupadas, en especial al sentir un gran estremecimiento en todo el lugar. Lucemon estaba al lado de Barbamon y Omegamon Zwart desde una zona elevada observando como los caballeros habían logrado derribar a Belphemon.

— Ya me canse de estos juegos – dijo Lucemon con aburrimiento – Omegamon, destruye el sello de Belphemon

— Pero amo, si Belphemon se libera, no podremos retenerlo – dijo Barbamon con cierta incertidumbre – sería más sensato llamar a Leviamon que aún no lucha y con eso…

— Debo recordarte quien está al mando Barbamon – Lucemon lanzo una mirada intimidante al digimon de amplia barba – ya tuviste tu oportunidad de liderar en mi ausencia y fallaste. Ahora yo tomare las decisiones que creo que sean correctas. ¿O acaso pretendes desafiarme?

— … no señor – Barbamon bajo la cabeza con cierto miedo

— Entonces, Omegamon, destruye el sello de Belphemon

— Como ordene amo Lucemon

El caballero corrompido apunto hacia Belphemon con su **Cañón Supremo** en su pecho. El reloj que se encontraba ahí fue destruido y las cadenas se rompieron. Belphemon abrió los ojos y lanzo un poderoso rugido que alerto a todos. El inocente cuerpo de Belphemon empezó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en un inmenso digimon con un cuerpo más grande mientras desplegaba unas enormes alas de su espalda y las cadenas que antes lo ataban se aferraban a sus brazos y sus pequeños cuernos ahora eran más grandes y mortíferos.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Belphemon – Modo Furia**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: La forma verdadera de Belphemon. Se dice que despierta cada mil años, desatando una ira desmedida. No posee ningún tipo de control en sus poderes, capaz de destruir todo a su paso hasta que se sienta satisfecho. Todo digimon destruido por Belphemon, nunca volverá a resucitar. Su técnica especial es "Lampranthus" con la que libera inmensas llamaradas oscuras de las cadenas en sus brazos.**

— Eso sí que es grande – Negas y el resto se estremecieron al ver la forma final de su enemigo – y yo que creí que sería fácil

— Sin importar que enemigo enfrentemos, no vamos a retroceder – Magnamon jadeaba un poco cansado pero seguía avanzando al frente – ¡Venceremos a ese enemigo a toda costa!

— Esta vez tendrán ayuda – Angewomon apareció al lado del caballero seguido de los demás digimon

— No dejaríamos que se queden con una buena pelea solo para ustedes – Beelzemon miro a Lady Magnamon sacando sus armas

— Yo siempre luchare para proteger mi mundo – dijo Antylamon poniéndose al lado de Maligmon mientras MagnaAngemon se colocaba al lado de Negas – luchemos juntos Hanzo

— Eso me parece bien – el caballero oscuro alzo sus espadas hacia su enemigo – esto será divertido

— Hombres, siempre quieren hacerse los rudos – QueenMyotismon jugaba con su arma mientras WichBakemon se colocaba a su lado - ¿Estas lista amiga?

— Siempre estaré lista para ayudarle señorita – la bruja digimon levanto su cetro mientras se ajustaba su sombrero de bruja – será mi primera pelea seria

— ¡Adelante!

Magnamon, los caballeros y los digimon se lanzaron al ataque. Magnamon y Maligmon chocaron sus armas contra los brazos de Belphemon, pero su fuerza era muy superior, lo que ocasiono que fueran lanzados al suelo con mucha facilidad. Lady Magnamon levantaba a Beelzemon con un brazo mientras el digimon disparaba a los ojos de Belphemon para llamar su atención. Desde atrás, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon y Antylamon atacaban con sus mejores técnicas, pero las cadenas de Belphemon arremetieron contra los digimon, deshaciendo su ataque. Al frente estaban QueenMyotismon, WichBakemon y Negas preparándose para lanzar unas técnicas más poderosas.

— **¡Hechizo Fantasmal: Explosión/Nivel 2: Doble Laser Celestial!** – las técnicas golpearon de lleno a Belphemon que retrocedió un poco

— Me toca a mí – QueenMyotismon levanto su arma que se separó en tres Sables-Látigo - **¡Cuchillas Espejismo Sangrientas!**

Las tres cuchillas crearon un gran corte en el pecho de Belphemon, pero en unos segundos, todas sanaron por completo. Furioso por el ataque, el Señor Demoniaco lanzo muchas de sus cadenas por todas partes, las cuales fueron esquivadas por todos, pero recibiendo cierto daño por los escombros levantados por la técnica. En eso, Belphemon empieza a lanzar grandes llamaradas por su boca a todos lados, quemando todo el bosque en la zona y destruyendo todo el suelo, haciendo que el Reino de los Chessmon empiece a destruirse más y más. Magnamon se reagrupa con los demás mientras ven como Belphemon se aleja volando hacia otra zona destruyendo todo a su paso.

— No le interesa destruirnos, solo quiere destruir lo que se le cruce en su camino – dijo QueenMyotismon con burla – no sé porque me suena tan familiar

— Que graciosa – dijo Negas siguiendo la broma – pero no podemos dejarlo vagar por el digimundo

— Es verdad, debemos mantenerlo en esta zona a como dé lugar – dijo Magnamon con seriedad – las heridas que le causamos sanan rápidamente. Necesitamos un ataque mucho más poderoso

— Primero llamemos su atención – Maligmon miraba a donde estaba el Reino de la Sangre – podríamos dirigirlo al Reino de KingMyotismon para que se distraiga mucho por ahí. Mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro…

— ¡Oye! ¡Mi familia está ahí tarado! – QueenMyotismon le dio un golpe en la cabeza al caballero oscuro

— Ya relájate, era una broma – el caballero oscuro miro a Magnamon – tu técnica funciono antes, podrías intentarlo de nuevo

— El Juicio de Excalibur no corta, solo golpea. Pero podría aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente para darle un ataque más fuerte

— Creo que yo puedo aportar otra técnica igual de poderosa – dijo Negas ampliando sus alas metálicas – será increíble, pero necesito cargar energía igual que tu

— Nosotros podemos crear una distracción – dijo LadyMagnamon al lado de los demás digimon – el tiempo es corto, nuestras energías son limitadas

— Entonces adelante – Magnamon agito su capa mientras todos se preparaban – esto aún no termina

La batalla de los caballeros continuaba en todo el campo que poco a poco se destruía. Mientras tanto, Aiko miraba todo al lado de Viximon mientras los Olímpicos estaban mirando todo con seriedad.

— Si tan solo tuviéramos más poder, podríamos ayudar a esos chicos – dijo Vulcanusmon con enojo – la fuerza de Lucemon y los otros Señores Demoniacos sigue bloqueando nuestros poderes

— Necesitan ayuda – Aiko miro su brazalete con enojo - ¿Cómo activo esta cosa?

— El brazalete liberara el acceso una vez que estés conectada con tu insignia – dijo Merukimon con seriedad

— Pero, yo no tengo problemas conmigo misma – dijo la chica un poco desesperada – me siento bien con mi vida y aunque ha sido duro, acepto todo lo que pasa alrededor de mí. No tengo problemas

— Recuerda que compartes una insignia con alguien mas – Merukimon apunto a donde estaba Marian mirando la batalla al lado de Keramon – ambas deben estar en sincronía

— Esto será fácil, ella siempre quiso ayudar a los chicos – Aiko llego a donde estaba la chica – Marian, debemos ayudar a los chicos, por eso…

Aiko se detuvo al ver la mirada asustada de Marian. En eso noto como sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía sus manos cerca de su corazón.

— Marian, ¿Qué tienes? – Aiko se acercó a la chica para verla de frente - ¿Qué ocurre? Todo saldrá bien

— Tengo miedo – la chica apretó más el brazalete en su muñeca – ellos están enfrentando… a un monstruo y no pueden ganarle… tengo mucho miedo

— No debes tener miedo, ellos lo lograran, pero necesitan más ayuda – Aiko levanto el brazalete en su muñeca hacia la chica – y con esto tenemos la oportunidad para hacerlo, pero debemos hacerlo juntas…

— ¡Yo no puedo! No soy especial como ellos – Marian retrocedió sin desviar la mirada en donde luchaban los demás – no soy fuerte como Hanzo, astuta como Hope, valiente como Serena, heroica como Oziel y… no soy valiente como mi hermano. No soy especial

— No digas eso – Aiko estaba a su lado tratando de animarla – tu eres muy especial, más de lo que crees y te aseguro…

— ¡No me digas que soy especial! – la chica se apartó de forma brusca del lugar - ¡Todos los que me conocen siempre dicen lo mismo! ¡Que soy especial, que soy única, que desearían ser como yo! ¡Nunca puedo ser alguien diferente! ¡Nunca me he sentido libre!

— No eres la única – Aiko abrazo a la chica a su lado – yo también soy prisionera de mis propios miedos. Perdí todo lo que amaba… mi familia… la persona que me ofreció un hogar… nunca he tenido amigos verdaderos hasta que conocí a Javier, a los chicos, a Viximon y los digimon… a ti

— ¿A mí? Pero, nosotras no…

— Sé que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, pero no quiero que siga siendo así. Somos amigas y quiero que sepas que me siento igual que tu – Marian sintió como las manos de Aiko también temblaban – también tengo miedo, pero quiero ayudar. Quiero que seamos amigas y quiero que todo salga bien. Además, todos nos necesitan

Las chicas volvieron la vista a donde seguía la lucha contra Belphemon. Magnamon y Maligmon seguían luchando contra el inmenso digimon, pero muchas de sus técnicas eran repelidas por sus cadenas. Belphemon empezó a lanzar más de sus cadenas hacia toda la zona. Negas y QueenMyotismon volaban para llamar su atención, mientras LadyMagnamon dio un gran salto para usar su espada y hacerle un gran corte al digimon, pero la herida cerraba rápidamente. Beelzemon, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon atacaban su rostro para molestarlo, pero Belphemon liberaba unas inmensas llamaradas que alejaban a todos los digimon. Antylamon subía por el cuerpo de Belphemon mientras sus brazos se convertían en hachas. Al clavarlas en una de las piernas del maligno digimon, este reacciono con rabia y lanzo más cadenas hacia el lugar, haciendo que Antylamon cayera al suelo con fuerza. Belphemon se disponía a atacarla, pero recibió un golpe explosivo por parte de WichBakemon. Cuando Belphemon la descubrió, lanzo varias cadenas hacia ella, haciendo que la brujita digimon se ocultara en su sombrero para evitar el ataque.

— Creo que ya nos toca luchar – Keramon se puso al frente de las chicas para digievolucionar en Diaboromon - ¿Estas lista Viximon?

— Jamás me sentí más lista en mi vida-vi – la pequeña digimon desprendió un inmenso brillo para convertirse en Sakuyamon – me siento más viva que nunca

— Debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos – Aiko se levantó tomando de la mano a Marian – no debemos tener miedo, y si es así, lo enfrentaremos juntas

— No dejaremos que nadie nos diga cómo vivir nuestra vida – dijo Marian apretando con fuerza la mano de Aiko – tengo miedo, ¡Pero luchare con mis amigos!

— Lucharemos juntas para ganar esta batalla

En ese momento, los brazaletes de las chicas desprendieron un inmenso brillo y en la mano izquierda de cada una apareció una tarjeta de acceso.

— Ha llegado el momento en que el sexto Caballero Legendario retome su lugar – dijo Merukimon con una sonrisa

— ¡Llego la hora! – las chicas se colocaron de espaldas levantando su puño derecho al frente – **Pase Legendario, Acceso ¡Digi Insignia digimon a…!**

El cuerpo de las chicas empezó a brillar para unirse y crear un solo cuerpo femenino con la misma complexión de Aiko, su cabello era largo y castaño claro con puntas arcoíris. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura corta de color blanco con pequeños toques verdes. Tenía una falda de plumas metálicas y unas botas de tacón blancas que llegaban a sus rodillas, dejando sus piernas descubiertas. En su espalda aparecieron unas alas de hada puntiagudas que se volvieron invisibles. Sus brazos se cubrieron con una ligera armadura blanca que liberaban un brillo radiante. Su rostro fue cubierto por un casco en la parte de sus ojos que dejaron un visor futurista con un toque muy elegante y en su pecho apareció el símbolo de la libertad. De sus brazos salieron dos destellos que rodearon a la doncella, que terminaron convirtiéndose en dos cuchillas de un solo filo medianas con un filo color verde claro.

— **¡Lybrixmon, la Doncella de la Libertad!** – la doncella hablaba con una doble voz, la de Aiko y la de Marian – ya estoy lista

— ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Sakuyamon con alegría – Lybrixmon, la Reina de los Digimon Hada

— Esto sí que se pondrá divertido – dijo Diaboromon con emoción - ¿Están listas chicas?

— Claro que si – Lybrixmon empezó a volar con mucha facilidad para llegar al campo de batallas

En el momento que la nueva doncella apareció, todos vieron un gran destello blanco que atravesó el cielo que se había cubierto con nubes oscuras, revelando un cielo nocturno estrellado. Todos los caballeros vieron con sorpresa como un haz de luz blanca llego al campo de la cual apareció Lybrixmon y detrás de ella aparecieron Sakuyamon y Diaboromon.

— Ella es… - Lady Magnamon estaba impactada al ver a la nueva doncella - ¡Lo lograron!

— Otra chica en el grupo, estamos siendo desplazados – dijo Maligmon con una risa de burla pero de aprobación

— Se ve que es poderosa – dijo QueenMyotismon al lado del caballero oscuro – y su traje me gusta

— Lybrixmon – Magnamon estaba sorprendido por ver a la doncella digimon – creo que empiezo a recordarla

— Marian y mi Perlita… ¡Sí que se ven sexys en ese traje! – Negas empezó a aullar como lobo al ver a la doncella digimon

— He venido a ayudarles amigos – la doncella alzo sus manos para que dos destellos la rodearan - ¡Cuchillas Vendaval!

Las dos armas aparecieron en las manos de la doncella que liberaban un poderoso brillo. Belphemon vio a la nueva doncella y lanzo sus cadenas con velocidad. Pero la doncella había desaparecido. En eso, un destello blanco apareció en frente del poderoso digimon maligno.

— Si quieres que bailemos, solo se paciente cariñito – la doncella alzo sus armas a los lados mientras empezaba a bailar en el aire como si hiciera ballet – yo empezare si no te importa

— ¡Rrrrooooaaaarrrrgggghhhh! – Belphemon lanzo un poderoso puñetazo hacia la doncella, pero esta desapareció

— **¡Danza de Libis!** – la doncella se movió alrededor del inmenso digimon oscuro ejecutando una danza muy rápida terminando detrás de su enemigo con una reverencia – gracias por tu atención

Cuando Lybrixmon levanto la vista, todo el cuerpo de Belphemon se llenó de miles de cortes muy grandes que eran difíciles de regenerar para el poderoso digimon que termino cayendo al suelo de rodillas y con mucha rabia.

— ¡Chicos, no debemos dejar que sus heridas sanen de nuevo! – Lybrixmon volvió a volar para rodear al enemigo y hacer brillar sus armas – tengo un plan, pero necesito que lo ataquen con todo lo que tengan. Yo lo distraigo, **¡Disparos de Cesias!**

Unos finos disparos salían de las armas de Lybrixmon que evitaban que las heridas de Belphemon sanaran. Los caballeros comprendieron el plan de su compañera nueva y se colocaron a diferentes lados del enemigo para atacarlo con todo lo que tenían. Lady Magnamon y Maligmon fueron los primeros.

— Veamos qué haces con esto – Maligmon levanto sus espadas que se llenaron de un brillo rojizo muy intenso - **¡Explosión Cósmica de Tanatos!**

— **¡Ragnarok Desatado!** – LadyMagnamon libero su técnica más poderosa en el campo de batalla

— ¡Todos detrás de mí! – Sakuyamon atrajo a sus compañeros digimon mientras levantaba su báculo - **¡Ohm!**

Una poderosa barrera cristalina apareció rodeando a todos los digimon, que los protegió de las técnicas de los dos caballeros. Belphemon solo logro cubrirse con sus brazos, pero sus heridas solo se hacían más grandes. En eso, delante de él apareció QueenMyotismon levantando su Sable-Látigo.

— **¡Fantasmas de Sangre!** – dos sombras similares a la doncella se liberaron del arma de la doncella vampiro que golpearon al inmenso digimon, causándole muchas quemaduras

— Es mi momento de brillar nena – Negas estaba en el aire mientras cuatro de sus alas metálicas se desprendían de su espalda, haciendo que dos de ellas terminaran en sus brazos y las otras dos formaran un cañón en su pecho - **¡Nivel 4: Tridente Celestial!**

Tres poderosos rayos de luz golpearon a Belphemon, haciendo que retrocediera con mucha velocidad y terminara aún más herido. Magnamon apareció delante de él mientras todo su cuerpo brillaba.

— **¡Filo de Lancelot!** – la poderosa técnica creo una gran cortada en el pecho del enemigo, dejándolo aún más herido - ¡Es tu turno Lybrixmon!

— ¡Llego nuestro momento! – la doncella puso sus cuchillas a su lado mientras giraba a mucha velocidad - **¡Tornado de Skirion!**

La doncella giro con gran velocidad y sin tener ningún problema, perforo el pecho de Belphemon por completo y atravesándolo. La doncella termino detrás del inmenso digimon que termino cayendo de rodillas mientras miraba al cielo.

— Amo… Lucemon… - Belphemon alzó su mano hacia el cielo mientras balbuceaba con una voz muy grave – usted… me traiciono… ¡Aaarrrggghhh! – en eso, su gran digi code apareció rodeando al gran digimon

— Alma que has caído presa del caos – la doncella de blanco levanto su brazo derecho donde estaba su brazalete – deja que el poder de mi digi vice le brinde libertad a tu alma, ¡Digi code, Captura!

El digi code fue recolectado por la doncella, dejando en el cielo un gran digi huevo. Barbamon y Omegamon Zwart estaban totalmente sorprendidos, mientras KingMyotismon y el resto de su familia, que aun miraban el combate gracias a Lucemon, quedaron sorprendidos ante el desenlace de la pelea. En eso, el digi huevo se hizo polvo y solo dejo una extraña tarjeta oscura que desbordaba un aura igual de oscura y tenía un símbolo muy extraño.

— Eso es, una insignia como las nuestras – dijo LadyMagnamon mirando el objeto con intriga

— Es la Insignia de la Pereza, la insignia de Belphemon – dijo Beelzemon al lado de los demás digimon – cada Señor Demoniaco tiene su propia insignia oscura

— Muy acertado querido Beelzemon – Lucemon apareció en frente de la Insignia oscura y también en frente de Lybrixmon – ha pasado mucho tiempo Lybrixmon, sigues siendo igual de hermosa que en el pasado

— Y tú sigues siendo un niño mimado que desborda una arrogancia nefasta – la doncella hablo con una nueva voz muy diferente a las de Aiko y Marian

— Puede ser, pero solo es para divertirme – Lucemon hizo brillar la Insignia oscura en sus manos para absorberla en su cuerpo – debo reconocer que me impresionaron, pero que esta patética victoria no se les suba a la cabeza

— Tu exceso de confianza será tu ruina al final Lucemon – la doncella bajo a donde estaban sus compañeros – ahora somos 6 Caballeros y cuando nuestro último compañero regrese a nuestro lado, seremos más fuertes que nunca

— Valla, ¿Ahora quien tiene exceso de confianza? – Lucemon bajo al suelo para ponerse en frente de Lybrixmon – debo recordarte que el poder de Belphemon no se compara al mío o al de mis compañeros en su máximo esplendor ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

— También debo recordarte que el poder del Séptimo Caballero es incluso mayor al mío. Y tú sabes que solo me estoy limitando

— Palabras vacías y sin ningún valor – Lucemon abrió un portal detrás de él en donde entraron Barbamon y Omegamon Zwart – esto, no ha hecho más que empezar y el primer movimiento lo hare yo

Lucemon retrocedió hacia el portal y desapareció por completo. Ya cuando regreso a la Zona Oscura, se percató que aún tenía el holograma activo con KingMyotismon y al tomar el cristal holográfico en sus manos, apareció la imagen del Rey Vampiro y detrás de él su familia.

— ¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo KingMyotismon? – dijo Lucemon con arrogancia

— Veo que tu dichosa carta del triunfo fallo – dijo el Rey Vampiro con enojo – tu derrota es gratificante para mi desde ciertos puntos

— Puede ser, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo aprendo de las derrotas, no dejo que mi ira tome control de mi ser – las palabras de Lucemon solo hicieron que la ira de KingMyotismon se intensificara – te sugiero que guardes el Cristal Holográfico. Lo necesitaras cuando quieras suplicar por mi ayuda

La risa de Lucemon de despedida, termino con la poca paciencia del poderoso Rey.

— NeoDevimon, llama a mi primer general de inmediato – KingMyotismon desprendía un aura de intimidación muy grande – iras al mundo de los humanos y buscaras al Séptimo humano elegido y lo destruiremos antes de que se vuelva una amenaza para mi

— Como ordene mi Rey – el digimon salió a toda prisa de la sala del trono

— Mi rey, no debes alterarte… - QueenDevimon fue apartada con un impulso de energía de KingMyotismon

— ¡NO-MAS-MISERICORDIA! – el grito furioso del soberano vampiro estremeció todo el Reino de la Sangre

Regresando al campo de batalla en lo que alguna vez fueron las ruinas del Reino de los Chessmon, todos los caballeros y los digimon se reagrupaban mientras llegaban los dos Olímpicos en compañía de Sorcerymon y Sagittarimon.

— ¡Lo logramos! – WichBakemon empezó a celebrar al lado de Antylamon y Diaboromon - ¡Vencimos a uno de los Señores Demoniacos!

— ¡Esa sí que fue una batalla divertida! – dijo Diaboromon acercando a MagnaAngemon al abrazo

— Lo logramos – Beelzemon cerraba los ojos mientras tomaba aire hasta que sintió el abrazo cálido de Angewomon – fue una victoria satisfactoria, ¿No lo crees Angie?

— Yo diría que fue más que satisfactoria, Belzi – la digimon ángel se aferró más a su compañero mientras veía a Sakuyamon en frente de ella – se ve muy bien señorita Sakuyamon

— Todo gracias a Magnamon y sus poderes curativos – la digimon sacerdotisa sonrió hacia sus nuevos amigos – desde ahora podré ayudarles en las batallas usando todo mi poder

Mientras tanto, los olímpicos se reunían con los caballeros que miraban como Lybrixmon flotaba hacia sus compañeros.

— ¿Aiko? ¿Marian? – QueenMyotismon miraba a la doncella con cierta duda - ¿Son ustedes?

— No soy Aiko, ni Marian – la doncella mantenía la mirada en el suelo hasta que alzo las manos en una pose de victoria de un anime – soy un solo ser que nació para luchar por el digimundo, en esta forma, pueden llamarme Lybrixmon, pero para ustedes, ¡Soy la fantástica y sensacional Mariko!

— … - todos los presentes se quedaron mudos ante la actuación de la doncella mientras hacían un gesto de desaprobación – no te queda

— ¡Oigan, me tarde mucho en pensar ese nombre! – la doncella se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba sus mejillas mostrando enojo – sí que son malos conmigo

— Sin duda alguna son las mismas chicas molestas de siempre – dijo Hanzo con burla hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la doncella - ¡Oye, eso me dolió!

— Eso es por ser malo conmigo Hanzo – la chica seguía molesta hasta que recibió un estrujante abrazo por parte de Negas

— Yo me siento feliz porque termine ganando premio doble – dijo el caballero ángel abrazando a la doncella con mucho cariño – las quiero mucho a las dos

— Yo también te quiero mucho Javier – la doncella acepto el abrazo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

— Pero, ahora tengo una duda – dijo Serena de forma inocente - ¿Quién quiere más a Javier ahora que están fusionadas?

— Pues claro que yo – Lybrixmon hablo con la voz de las dos chicas hasta que en su rostro se mostraba mucha confusión - ¡No, yo lo amo más! ¡Pero yo lo quiero más que tú!

Todos los presentes se quedaron confundidos y sorprendidos al ver a la doncella discutir consigo misma.

— ¡Pero yo soy su novia oficial…! ¡Yo soy su hermana y tengo derecho a quererlo más que tu…! ¡Pero yo tengo más intimidad con el…! ¡Pero yo lo conozco más que tú y eres mayor que él y por mucho…! ¡¿Qué dijiste niña insolente?! – y sin poder continuar, la doncella lanzo un brillo muy grande y las dos chicas se separaron, volviendo a la normalidad

— Veo que, esa pregunta no fue respondida del todo – dijo Oziel con una risita

Todos los caballeros se rieron por lo ocurrido hasta que empezaron a caer de rodillas al suelo mientras sus transformaciones se desactivaban y los digimon también volvían a la normalidad.

— Veo que llegaron a su límite elegidos – dijo Merukimon con burla hasta que también su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer

— ¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes? – Oziel se asustó al ver a los Olímpicos desvaneciendo poco a poco

— No se preocupen – dijo Vulcanusmon desvaneciéndose poco a poco – nuestros cuerpos físicos, al igual que el de los Olímpicos que los pusieron a prueba, reposan en un lugar seguro, debido a que nuestros poderes se encuentran restringidos por el poder de los Señores Demoniacos

— Deben derrotarlos para que poco a poco, el digimundo recupere su propio equilibrio – dijo Merukimon con una sonrisa – busquen al último elegido y salven al digimundo. Confiamos en ustedes

— Aiko y Marian – dijo Vulcanusmon mientras les sonreía a las chicas – les deseamos lo mejor a ustedes. Busquen a…

Sin poder terminar sus palabras, los Olímpicos desaparecieron, desconcertando a todos los presentes.

— Siempre que quieren decirnos algo importante, no tienen oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo Aiko con cierto enojo – no se ustedes, pero eso llega a ser molesto

— Ya nos acostumbramos a eso – Oziel se acercó a Aiko y Marian mientras levantaba su mano derecha a las chicas – me da gusto ver que lo lograron chicas. Bienvenidas al equipo

— Yo, me sentía insegura al recibir el brazalete, pero ahora estoy segura de mi decisión – dijo Marian con muchos ánimos tomando la mano de Oziel para después abrazarlo – ahora soy una…

— Somos una doncella legendaria – dijo Aiko uniéndose al abrazo de Oziel – y trabajamos juntas para salvar al digimundo

— Así es – Serena se aferró al abrazo junto con Oziel y las chicas – vamos amigos, abrazo grupal

— Yo si le entro – Keramon se acercó junto a Viximon y los demás digimon

— Bueno, si no lo hago me vería algo tonta – dijo Hope con una risita acercándose al abrazo junto a Bakemon

— Mientras mi querida Perlita y mi hiperactiva hermana me abracen, yo le entro – dijo Javier acercándose al abrazo

— Eso es demasiado infantil para… - Hanzo se detuvo al ver las miradas furiosas de las chicas

— Solo cállate y ven aquí – dijo Hope con enojo mirando al chico

Al final todos se unieron al abrazo, que les hizo sentir en familia. Unas horas después, todos regresaron al departamento de Oziel y se dispusieron a cenar algo delicioso para recuperar sus energías y repasar todo lo ocurrido.

— Con Belphemon fuera del camino, las cosas pueden tornarse positivas a nuestro favor – dijo Hanzo comiendo unas papas fritas con Lopmon en su cabeza – en especial ahora que tenemos el Acceso Mega

— Sin embargo, aun debemos acostumbrarnos a su poder – dijo Javier con seriedad tomando una soda con Patamon en su hombro comiendo un pastelillo – con una sola batalla, quedamos muy agotados

— Es verdad, odio admitirlo pero necesitamos entrenamiento – dijo Hope mientras compartía unas botanas con Bakemon – y aún queda el asunto de mi padre. No creo que se quede de brazos cruzados al ver a tres de sus digimon más poderosos destruidos

— Ahora somos más, solo debemos calcular bien nuestros movimientos – dijo Aiko compartiendo unos chocolates con Marian mientras Viximon estaba en sus brazos descansando

— Tengo una pregunta, Aiko y Marian – dijo Serena mientras Impmon comía unas croquetas de pulpo que estaban en la mesa – cuando Lucemon se puso en frente de ustedes, no parecía la voz de alguna de ustedes la que hablara

— Es verdad – Marian respondió mientras trataba de recordar y comía junto con Keramon unos dulces – en ese momento, sentí otra presencia dentro de nosotros, como si alguien más hablara por nosotras, pero también sentí que la conocía

— Tal vez, era la antigua Lybrixmon – continuo Oziel mientras Gatomon le pasaba un refresco de limón – todos nosotros nos hemos conectado con nuestras antiguas encarnaciones, aunque en el caso de Hope es más distinto, pues es una reencarnación o algo así

— De todas formas, todos esos recuerdos abruman – Hope se mostró seria al recordar algunas cosas de su vida pasada mientras miraba el anillo que había recibido por parte de Minervamon

— Sea lo que sea, dejo algo en claro – Aiko miro su brazalete con seriedad – nos hace falta un compañero

— El séptimo elegido – Oziel miro a todos sus compañeros y a los digimon – esa será nuestra siguiente misión y debemos cumplirla a toda costa. Es necesario buscarlo a como dé lugar

Mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo para buscar al próximo elegido, en una parte muy alejada de la ciudad, una silueta masculina alta caminaba en el centro de la ciudad con tranquilidad, hasta que se detiene. Miro en su brazo un brazalete que desprendía un pequeño brillo verde y después miro al cielo con una sonrisa.

— Valla, esto sí que es raro – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa que parecía sarcástica – veo que este es un giro muy inesperado…

 **Pero tengo el presentimiento de que un grupo de chicos muy raros esta por buscarme…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

 **Hola a todos, soy Oziel. Hemos conseguido una victoria, pero cuando creímos que las cosas podrían estar más tranquilas, todo se vendrá abajo. Nuestra siguiente misión es buscar al Séptimo Elegido, pero parece que KingMyotismon no se quedara atrás. Y lo peor de todo, es que nuestro nuevo compañero será difícil de tratar, aunque debo darlo todo de mí para convencerlo. Sí que sufriré con esta misión. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "El Séptimo Caballero: La poderosa y fastidiosa Armonía que nos faltaba" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Tengo un gracioso presentimiento, y eso no es bueno. No se lo pierdan.**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Marian Medina**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Alias: MG / Molestia (por parte de Hanzo)**

 **Estatus: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Comida favorita: Carne Asada y Pollo Frito**

 **Personalidad: Sarcástica, bromista, un poco ingenua, Frágil de "Corazón de Pollo"**

 **Debilidad / Miedo: Impulsiva ante lo que desea con el corazón, sin entender razones / Serpientes y Arañas**

 **Insignia: Libertad (compartida con Aiko)**

 **Descripción: Marian quedo huérfana a muy corta edad, haciendo que la inseguridad y el miedo la dominaran. Pero unos buenos amigos de sus padres decidieron adoptarla, lo que la llevo a conocer a su nuevo hermanastro, Javier. En un principio era muy callada, pero al ver como su querido hermano la consentía, la hacía sonreír y le facilitaba todo en la vida, se decidió a recuperar su felicidad. Pero la vida quiso imponerse de nuevo, al arrebatarles a sus nuevos padres. Javier no permitió que la tristeza la volviera a dominar, por lo que tomo la seriedad y madures que necesitaban para sobrevivir, mientras que ella se convirtió en la alegría en la vida de los dos. A pesar de ser la menor, siempre está cuidando de su hermano. Cuando este se convirtió en un poderoso y peligroso caballero digimon, ella no lo dudo y corrió en su ayuda para liberarlo de esa locura que lo domino. Ahora está dispuesta a brindarles su apoyo a sus nuevos amigos, a su hermano y al digimundo. Aunque su más grande deseo es luchar al igual que su hermano, estará lista para tomar una insignia cuando esta le caiga del cielo. Y ahora que ya tiene una, por supuesto que luchara al lado de su hermano. Pero lo que si no desea, es compartir a su querido hermano con Aiko.**

 **Relaciones con el equipo:**

 **Javier: Su querido hermano y alguien que no puede faltar en su vida. En un principio, solo fue amistad fraternal, pero ella empezó a quererlo más que como un hermano. Comparten muchos gustos e ideas, y aunque Javier sea un pervertido, ella lo acepta. El por qué sigue siendo un misterio**

 **Keramon: Su compañero digimon. Su amistad es la prueba viva de que no importan las diferencias, mientras la amistad sea pura, todo puede ser divertido. Ambos se apoyan mucho y se cuidan mutuamente.**

 **Aiko: Su rival y ahora su compañera y amiga. Luchan por tener la total atención de Javier y no le gustaba en un principio que fuera mayor que su hermano. Ahora son capaces de enfrentar todo con trabajo en equipo. Odia que tenga mejor cuerpo que ella**

 **Viximon: Fueron cómplices por un tiempo para mantener separados a Javier y Aiko el uno del otro. Son buenas amigas y les gusta hacer de travesuras juntas. Después de todo, el león, o en este caso, la zorrita y la niña no son como las pintan**

 **Oziel: En un principio, Marian vio mucho de Javier en él, por eso es que se llevan muy bien. No le gusto que en su momento, Oziel tomara todo el peso del equipo, pero ahora está feliz de poder ayudar a su amigo y líder en las batallas que vienen para el futuro**

 **Hanzo: Marian vio a través de la rudeza de Hanzo, como su corazón estaba herido. Ahora que sabe más de su pasado, quiere ser su apoyo y amiga. Aunque suele enojarse con él por decirle molestia**

 **Serena: Son muy buenas amigas, en especial porque Serena se comporta como una madre con ella. Desea que su amistad sea eterna**

 **Hope: Se comprenden mutuamente, en especial porque les gusta ver las cosas como son, no les importa en absoluto el que dirán. Solo desearía que su físico no fuera mejor que el suyo**

 **Gatomon, Patamon, Lopmon: Por más que resista, no puede evitar abrazarlos con mucho cariño y ternura, ya que se ven muy adorables. Y lo peor, es que ellos no pueden rechazarla**

 **Impmon, Bakemon: Son muy queridos para la chica, sin importar que una sea una fantasmita y el otro los haya intentado matar en el pasado… si, solo buenos amigos**


	22. 21 El Séptimo Caballero

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 2: "La Familia de la Sangre y el Desafío Mega"**

 **Capítulo 21: "El Séptimo Caballero: La poderosa y fastidiosa Armonía que nos faltaba"**

 _"Este es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda, la leyenda de los nuevos héroes que salvaran al digimundo: Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Ha pasado un día desde que los elegidos regresaron a su mundo para tomar un pequeño descanso de todo lo sucedido, además de recuperar el tiempo perdido. La prioridad ahora era buscar al último elegido de las insignias y el tiempo era corto. Todos decidieron tomar diferentes caminos de búsqueda, pero cada uno estaba en sus propios asuntos. Ese día, ya en mediodía, Hope caminaba con rumbo al hospital general en la ciudad. A su lado, Bakemon le hacía compañía pero invisible. Al llegar, revisaron la lista de pacientes y al no obtener nada, decidieron preguntar a una enfermera.

— Disculpe, buscaba a un paciente

— ¿Es familiar del paciente? – pregunto la enfermera mientras revisaba el archivo de la computadora – si es así diga qué relación con el

— Soy su hija, su nombre es Joseph Avalos – Hope hablo con mucha determinación y sin ninguna duda en sus palabras – mi nombre es Esperanza Avalos

— Avalos – la enfermera reviso el monitor hasta que saco un papel y pluma de un cajón y escribió unos datos – piso 3, habitación 305-A

— Muchas gracias – Hope hizo una reverencia para salir corriendo al elevador seguida por Bakemon que seguía invisible

Las dos compañeras tomaron el elevador y subieron al tercer piso. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta legar a la habitación que le indicaron. Hope se puso nerviosa, no quería tomar la perilla de la puerta. No sabía que sucedería al confrontar a su padre. En eso, sintió la mano de Bakemon en su hombro y se llenó de valor de nuevo. Entraron a la habitación y notaron que solo había una cama con alguien reposando sobre ella. Al acercarse, Hope reconoció al hombre que antes se había encontrado en su instituto, pero presentaba algunos moretones y marcas de arañazos. Hope vio la ropa y pertenencias del hombre y descubrió una foto de ella con su mochila y cosas del instituto, cosa que hizo que su corazón reaccionara con alegría.

— Si es mi padre – dijo Hope mientras se acercaba a la cama del sujeto y miraba su diagnóstico en unos papeles – está muy agotado y débil

— Descuide señorita Hope – Bakemon desactivo su invisibilidad y digievoluciono en WichBakemon – yo me encargo

La brujita digimon acerco su báculo mágico al hombre y con un el, soltó un brillo color rosa con violeta que cubrió todo su cuerpo. En un parpadeo, todos los moretones y rasguños desaparecían poco a poco hasta desaparecer, además de mejorar mucho su condición física. Al terminar con su labor, la brujita se colocó al lado de la chica y se hizo invisible al ver como el hombre despertaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? – el hombre abrió los ojos con cansancio y miro a su alrededor – yo no…

— Despertaste – Hope saludo al hombre mientras contenía las lágrimas – ¿Me recuerda?

— Tu… si, te recuerdo – el hombre se levantó un poco para apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la camilla donde estaba – eres la chica del instituto en el que buscaba a mi hija. ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el hospital de la ciudad, ¿Recuerda algo de lo que sucedió antes de venir aquí?

— Recuerdo… que me dirigía a mi departamento privado y en eso, creí ver a mi ex esposa… no, si era ella – el hombre se sujetó la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria hasta que reacciono con asombro – pero ella, se transformó. Parecía, una bruja o algo así…

— Más bien una mujer vampiro – Hope completo las palabras de su padre mientras apretaba sus puños por la maldad de su madre - ¿Ella le dijo algo?

— Dijo que me alejara de mi hija y luego me ataco usando, unos poderes muy extraños. Pero eso no tiene sentido. Aun no me encuentro con mi hija

— ¿Extraña mucho a su hija?

— Cada día de mi vida – el hombre miro a la chica con tristeza – he deseado mucho el estar presente en su vida. No vi como crecía, como se convertía en una hermosa chica, ella siempre fue mi pequeña princesa…

Las palabras del hombre se detuvieron cuando recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de la chica, la cual sollozaba sin despegarse de su pecho. En eso, Joseph reacciono al sentir el cálido abrazo de la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

— ¿Esperanza? ¿Eres tú mi pequeña? – Joseph no daba crédito a lo que había descubierto

— Yo también te extrañe papa – Hope se aferró con más fuerza a su padre sin dejar de llorar – me hiciste mucha falta

— Mi niña, déjame ver tus ojos – el hombre miro a los ojos a la chica y reacciono con sorpresa y alegría – tienes esos hermosos ojos que heredaste de mí. Si eres mi pequeña princesa

— Si, lo soy – la chica beso en la mejilla a su padre y volvió a abrazarlo – te quiero mucho papa

— Y yo te quiero mucho a ti mi pequeña…

— ¡Que hermosa escena! – WichBakemon no pudo contener la emoción mientras se hacía visible en el lugar – es… ¡Demasiado emotiva para mí! – la brujita se quitó su sombrero y saco un pañuelo blanco que era muy largo y tenía atado varios pañuelos de muchos colores, para sonarse la nariz

— ¡Una bruja! – Joseph reacciono con asombro mientras apuntaba a la digimon

— Upsi – la brujita se pegó en la cabeza de forma cómica enseñando la lengua – perdóneme señor, no quería asustarlo

— ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

— Déjame explicarte papa – Hope camino al lado de la brujita digimon para tomar su mano – ella es WichBakemon, mi compañera digimon

— Es un gusto conocerlo señor Joseph – WichBakemon hizo una reverencia mientras seguía flotando

— ¿Compañera digimon? – el hombre se sorprendió un poco, pero se tranquilizó poco a poco – es un… gusto conocerte

— Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero déjame explicarte todo – Hope se sentó al lado de su padre mientras levantaba su brazalete – esta es una historia muy curiosa y mi madre también está involucrada

— Bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada escuchando tu historia hija

Hope por primera vez se sentía alegre y satisfecha mientras hablaba con su padre sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida recientemente. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en el cementerio de la ciudad, Hanzo, Marian, Lopmon y Keramon entraban con tranquilidad. El chico llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores al igual que Lopmon que estaba sobre su cabeza.

— Dices que tus padres te permitieron traerla aquí – comento Marian después de escuchar una breve explicación por parte del chico – y sus restos…

— Ella no deseaba que visitara una tumba sin sentido, pero quise hacer algo diferente – Hanzo camino por el cementerio hasta llegar a una pequeña lapida que se encontraba en el piso – aquí es

Todos los presentes vieron a sus pies una lápida de piedra donde se veía el nombre de Lily Masamune y sobre la lápida estaba una caja de cristal y dentro de ella una urna color purpura. Hanzo coloco su ramo de flores en frente de la caja y se puso de rodillas para realizar una oración. Lopmon imito a su compañero. Marian no tardó en hacer lo mismo al igual que Keramon.

— Puede sonar raro, pero siento que así ella estará mejor – Hanzo termino su oración y se levantó con tranquilidad – ahora puedo sentirme mucho mejor con respecto a lo que sucedió

— Enfrentaste tus propios demonios y lo hiciste con su ayuda – Marian se levantó mientras miraba al cielo – me hubiera gustado ser amiga de Lily

— Las dos eran muy parecidas en su personalidad – Hanzo miro en su hombro como una pequeña mariposa se posaba a descansar – pero, aun siento que está conmigo

— Ella nunca te abandonara. La familia siempre está en tu corazón – Marian abrazo a Keramon con cariño al igual que a Lopmon – y cuando te sientas solo, confía en tus amigos que siempre te brindaran su cariño

— Me conformo con su amistad…

— Bueno, si tu solo quieres el cariño de Hope – Marian empezó a reírse con la pequeña bromita

— Eres una verdadera molestia

— Vamos, reconoce que te gusta. Incluso podría ayudarte con ella

— ¿Tu ayudándome? Cuando los cerdos vuelen

— Pero hay un digimon cerdo que si vuela – dijo Lopmon de forma inocente

— Eso es verdad – continuo Keramon

— ¿Lo ves? Hasta ellos me apoyan

— Sí que eres una pequeña molestia – las palabras de Hanzo hicieron que la chica solo inflara las mejillas en una rabieta – vamos molestia, te comprare un helado

— Que sea doble y con jarabe de chocolate – Marian recupero el ánimo al lado de los digimon para salir del cementerio

— Yo quiero algo delicioso para poder comer – Keramon se unió a la conversación con animo

— Hanzo, cómprame un helado de fresas como la otra vez – Lopmon se puso sobre la cabeza de su compañero mientras movía sus orejas con muchos ánimos - ¿Por favor?

Entre risas, los chicos regresaron a la ciudad, mientras Hanzo sentía que algo de alivio regresaba a su corazón y Marian se ganaba un helado gratis por parte de su nuevo amigo. Por otro lado, en el puesto de comida de Aiko, la chica cocinaba mientras Serena observaba con mucha atención y Javier se encontraba escribiendo unos trabajos de sus clases. Como no había mucha gente pasando, Viximon y Patamon descansaban sobre una de las mesas del puesto de Aiko mientras Impmon y Gatomon observaban atentamente como cocinaba la chica mayor.

— Entonces, trabajas como asistente de cocina – dijo Aiko recapitulando lo contado por Serena - ¿Cómo conseguiste el puesto?

— Me costó mucho conseguirlo – Serena recordó un poco divertida – mi madre quería facilitarme mucho las cosas, pero yo quería lograr algo por mi propia mano. Fue difícil, pero extraño cocinar algo casero. En ese lugar solo preparamos platillos gourmet y solo soy aprendiz, nunca he cocinado algo como eso

— Pues tienes mucha suerte – Javier hablo con mucho orgullo desde su lugar – mi Perlita es una experta cocinera de todo lo conocido

— Bueno, algo tenía que aprender – continuo Aiko – después de todo, cuando aprendes por gusto, todo es más fácil

— Para mí-vi, la comida de la señorita Aiko es muy rica-vi – Viximon agito su colita con mucha alegría al escuchar las palabras de su compañera

— Y eso que solo has probado muy poco de ella – dijo Javier igual de entusiasta

— Me gustaría que Oziel estuviera igual de alegre el día que yo le cocine algo – Serena se imaginó muy emocionada ante la idea

— Bueno, yo te recomiendo que pongas manos a la obra – dijo Impmon a forma de burla – la última vez que cocinaste algo, esto se quemo

— ¡Oye, solo fue un accidente!

— Cocinar fue un accidente, preparar un cereal y que este se queme, eso sí es mala suerte – continuo Patamon con la bromita

— ¡Ustedes sí que son malos! – Serena se arrodillo en el suelo totalmente deprimida

— Mira, te daré un consejo que nunca falla y no necesitas ser experta en cocina para que funcione – dijo Javier desde su lugar

— ¿En serio? ¿Ese cual sería?

— Cuando vayas a cocinar algo para Oziel, solo viste un mandil – dijo Aiko con una risita

— Pero ya use una vez un traje de Maid, quiero que se vuelva loco por mí, no que me mire con ojos de enamorado

— Por eso, usa "solo" un mandil – continuo Javier haciendo énfasis con sus dedos en sus palabras

— … ¿Un… mandil? – el rostro de Serena se ruborizo de golpe hasta que empezó a sacar humo de su cabeza - ¡No hare eso!

— Cada vez que mi Perlita lo hace por mí, caigo rendido – Javier solo miraba a su novia con perversión mientras ella le devolvía la mirada de igual forma

— ¡Pervertido-vi! – Viximon se lanzó a su rostro para arañar al chico

— ¡En la cara no que de eso vivo!

— Ustedes son una pareja total de pervertidos – dijo Gatomon mirando a Aiko mientras Serena seguía recuperándose de la vergüenza – espero que Oziel no llegue a ser así

— Nunca digas nunca amiguita – dijo Aiko con una risita – a propósito, ¿Por qué tarda tanto Oziel?

— Dijo que tenía una clase pendiente y que daría una vuelta por el campus donde estudia por si encontraba al séptimo elegido

— Esperemos que tenga suerte

En otra parte, Oziel caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto mientras observaba su brazalete. Era extraño como en diferentes momentos podía ver y sentir la señal del último brazalete para después desaparecer. No tenía ningún sentido, pero ya con todo lo visto, ya no debía sorprenderse. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio como alguien venia por el otro pasillo y choco con él, cayendo al suelo por la fuerza del otro sujeto.

— Perdone, no me fije por donde iba – dijo Oziel recuperándose del choque para levantarse

— Descuida amigo, al menos no pasó nada malo – respondió el desconocido

Oziel lo miro a detalle para descubrir a un sujeto de gran altura. Usaba un chaleco rojo y una sudadera color negro. Un pantalón de mezclilla medio oscuro y tenis rojos. Usaba una cadena en su bolsillo que terminaba en su bolsillo amarrando su cartera. Usaba un reloj digital en su mano izquierda con uno que otro anillo en sus manos. Sus ojos eran de color verde y su cabello también era verde y un poco alborotado. El sujeto le ofreció su mano para levantarse y con sorpresa, Oziel vio en su mano un brazalete igual al suyo, pero en color verde.

— ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? – pregunto el desconocido con una sonrisa

— Sí, estoy bien – Oziel reacciono al levantarse y después soltó la mano del sujeto – por cierto, ese brazalete en tu mano es genial

— ¿Tú crees? No le veo nada en especial

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – Oziel quería cerciorarse que si fuera el elegido

— Pues, supongo que en el mismo lugar donde tu conseguiste el tuyo – el extraño señalo el que Oziel tenía en su brazo

— Bu-bueno, es que este me lo regalaron, pero nunca me dijeron donde lo compraron – Oziel se puso un poco nervioso ante las palabras del desconocido

— Bueno, pues en ese caso tampoco te diré donde compre el mío – el extraño miro su brazalete con calma – así que, buena suerte buscado este brazalete en las tiendas

— ¡Oye espera! – Oziel se puso en frente de él un poco nervioso – me atrapaste, pero si me permites un poco, te explicare sobre este brazalete. Mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario y la razón de porque uso este brazalete es porque…

— ¿Eres gay? – la pregunta del chico alto sorprendió a Oziel

— ¡No soy gay!

— Entonces, ¿Por qué usas un brazalete amarillo? Solo alguien gay usaría un brazalete amarillo

— ¡No es amarillo, es dorado!

— Y enfatizarlo demuestra que si eres gay

— ¡Que no soy gay! ¡Además yo tengo novia!

— Las novias imaginarias no cuentan

— ¡Eres un…! – Oziel se desesperó un poco y mejor respiro para recuperar la calma – comencemos de nuevo. Soy Oziel D. Mario, ¿Y tú eres…?

— Zack Wilson – dijo el desconocido con una risita – y aun creo que eres gay

— Como digas – Oziel se resignó y empezó a caminar – sígueme, te explicare todo

Unos minutos después, llegaron a unas bancas y Oziel le conto en resumidas partes lo que había sucedido hasta la fecha en su aventura en el digimundo. El líder elegido estaba nervioso por si el sujeto le creería.

— Ahora solo queda comprobar que insignia llevas y como la activaras – termino Oziel con su explicación – sé que es difícil de creer, pero es…

— Te creo – respondió Zack con tranquilidad

— ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto, tu semblante gay me dice que no mientes

— ¿Tienes que ser demasiado ofensivo con tus palabras? – Oziel empezaba a llegar a su propio limite

— Perdona, es que así me expreso – Zack miro el brazalete en su muñeca con una sonrisa – prefiero dar mi opinión con total libertad. Después de todo, la verdad más amarga…

— … es mejor que una dulce mentira – termino Oziel la frase – te comprendo, pero tu forma de expresarte no creo que sea la correcta

— Descuida, eres libre de expresarte igual conmigo

— No gracias. En fin, debo llevarte con los demás para que te conozcan – Oziel se levantó de la banca para mirar su brazalete – las Bestias Sagradas dijeron que cuando todas las insignias se reunieran, podríamos descubrir tus verdaderos poderes e identidad

— Eso suena interesante – Zack tomo su mochila y una libreta que llevaba en sus manos – ya quiero conocer a todos esos que me buscaban

— Solo, no seas tan sincero ni demasiado expresivo con ellos

— Descuida, sabes que no te hare caso – las palabras de Zack solo mortificaron al pobre líder mientras activaba su brazalete

— Ya que. Amigos, ya encontré al Séptimo elegido…

— "Valla, sí que eres hábil para encontrar a otros elegidos" – dijo Hanzo con burla – "¿O acaso es otra chica y no los tenías oculto?"

— "¡Ya te escuche Hanzo!" – respondió Serena con enojo desde su brazalete – "¿Dónde estás Oziel?"

— Estoy en mi campus, descuiden. Nos vemos en el puesto de Aiko – termino Oziel la comunicación – vámonos entonces

— Muy bien, pero no vayas a tomar mi mano que eso es gay – respondió Zack con una risa sarcástica

— Te odio – Oziel solo camino a su lado con cierto enojo, pero alivio de haber encontrado al último elegido rápidamente

Hope estaba aún en el hospital mientras comía con su padre y Bakemon en su habitación. El doctor había entrado unos minutos antes, en los cuales Bakemon se había vuelto invisible para no ser vista. El doctor quedo impresionado por la rápida curación de Joseph sin ninguna explicación, por lo que determino que podrían darle el alta el día de mañana. Después de comer, Hope recibió el mensaje de Oziel y se puso un poco triste por tener que dejar a su padre.

— Tengo que irme – Hope miro a su padre que le sonreía – vendré mañana de nuevo contigo, lo prometo

— Descuida mi niña – Joseph tomo una libreta que la chica le había acercado y empezó a escribir algo en ella – te daré el número de mi celular y la dirección del hotel donde me estoy hospedando. Lo bueno es que mi próxima conferencia será dentro de unas semanas mas

— ¿Conferencia? – la chica se sorprendió ante lo que escucho para después reaccionar – Que tonta fui, recuerdo haber visto tu nombre en mi salón como conferencista

— Creo que lo tienes en la sangre – Joseph acaricio el cabello de su hija con cariño – estudias Comunicaciones y yo soy Maestro en Lenguaje Universal. Tu madre también tenía ese gusto

— Me cuesta creer que mi madre era, bueno, normal

— Por lo que me contaste, solo está sufriendo, así como tú lo hiciste en tu momento. Necesitará tu apoyo Esperanza

— Papa, puedes decirme Hope. Me gusta más así

— Bueno, entonces serás mi pequeña Hope – el hombre abrazo de nuevo a su hija y luego miro a Bakemon – por favor, cuida a mi hija Bakemon

— No se preocupe señor Avalos, yo siempre protegeré a la señorita Hope – dijo la pequeña fantasma con mucha formalidad – y también lo protegeré a usted

— Ya debemos irnos – Hope tomo el papel que le entrego su padre y se dirigió a la puerta – nos vemos mañana

— Te esperare hija

Joseph se quedó mucho más tranquilo, sabiendo que la búsqueda que le tomo muchos años, por fin le daba frutos al encontrar a su tan querida hija, mientras Hope se sentía totalmente alegre al encontrar a su padre. Y su próxima meta, era su madre. En otra parte muy alejada de la ciudad, un portal oscuro se abrió sobre un gran edificio, del cual salieron Astamon, LadyDevimon y NeoDevimon.

— Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? – pregunto LadyDevimon con aburrimiento mientras veía la ciudad – la verdad no tengo ganas de enfrentar a mi hermana y a esos caballeros

— Tenemos la ventaja de que no pueden usar mucho sus poderes en esta zona – continuo hablando Astamon – además, la prioridad es el Séptimo elegido de las Insignias

— Entonces, necesitamos atraer a los elegidos a este lugar – NeoDevimon cargo mucha energía en sus garras para atacar – crearemos mucho caos en la ciudad para atraerlos y luego…

— Debo recordarte quien está a cargo en esta misión amigo mío – una cuarta voz muy sofisticada y tenebrosa se escuchó detrás de los digimon oscuros – el Rey ordeno ponerme a cargo por ser el general #1

— Eres un presumido NeoMyotismon – hablo el segundo general con enojo – bien, ¿Qué propones?

— Tu plan es bueno, pero aquí no necesitamos poder, más bien – el siniestro general abrió otro portal donde se vieron muchísimos ojos pequeños y rojos que brillaban con mucha intensidad – necesitamos cantidad para mantener ocupados a esos humanos

— Mientras ellos distraen a los humanos, LadyDevimon y yo atraparemos a nuestra hermana – continuo Astamon con el plan – bien pensado primer general

— Todo sea por servir a su Majestad y a usted señor Astamon y señorita LadyDevimon

— Bla, bla, bla, dejemos la palabrería y vallamos a buscar una buena zona de ataque – la digimon retiro su antifaz y adopto su disfraz de humana – pero antes, quiero ver esas tiendas llenas de muchas joyas preciosas

— Como sea – Astamon retiro su antifaz para también disfrazarse – esperen nuestra señal

— Como ordene señor Astamon – dijeron los dos digimon que se quedaron inmóviles mirando la ciudad

Lo que no sabían, es que Arukenimon y Mummymon en compañía de BlackGallatmon observaban todo desde el tejado de otro edificio sin ser detectados.

— Están buscando al Séptimo elegido al igual que nosotros – dijo el caballero corrompido con seriedad – pero por como lo veo, mandar a sus dos generales más poderosos, solo demuestra que KingMyotismon está desesperado

— ¿Debemos informar al amo Lucemon? – pregunto Arukenimon con seriedad

— Sí, pero el querrá ver si ellos tienen éxito o fallan – BlackGallatmon desactivo su transformación y volvió a ser un BlackGuilmon – mientras tanto, busquen algo de comer. Ustedes dijeron que la comida de este mundo es la mejor

— Le traeré algo a la orden – dijo Mummymon un poco desconcertado por el cambio de carácter del digimon corrompido, pero decidió ignorarlo

Arukenimon y Mummymon sabían que el caballero corrompido era totalmente leal a Lucemon, pero les extrañaba su tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su poder es por mucho superior al de ellos dos juntos, así que se resignan a marcharse. Cuando BlackGuilmon se percata que está solo, saca una gema holográfica y se comunicó con Lucemon.

— Tal y como dijo Amo Lucemon, KingMyotismon mando a sus más poderosos generales – hablo el digimon corrompido – y por lo que veo, se ven desesperados por conseguir una victoria

— "Tan predecible y voluble como siempre" – dijo Lucemon con una risita – "vigila sus movimientos y mantenme informado. Después de todo, necesitaremos su apoyo a toda costa"

— Con todo respeto amo, mi compañero Omegamon y yo somos más que suficientes para luchar en compañía de los demás Señores Demoniacos

— "Lo sé, pero necesito la Llave Oscura en manos de KingMyotismon y solo cuando se vea desesperado bajara la guardia. Todo es parte de mi plan" – Lucemon soltó otra risita y empezó a despedirse – "Cuando todo esto termine, solo te pido que estés atento por si el Séptimo elegido aparece"

— Como ordene, Amo Lucemon

BlackGuilmon desactivo la comunicación y continúo vigilando la zona. Unas horas después, en el local de comida de Aiko, todos estaban reunidos conversando un poco. Hope les comento sobre el reencuentro con su padre y todos la felicitaron, incluso Hanzo, pero a su manera. En eso, ven a Oziel llegar con un sujeto muy alto y desconocido.

— Chicos, quiero presentarles a Zack Wilson – dijo Oziel con cierto pesar – él tiene el ultimo brazalete

— Saludos, vengo en paz – saludo Zack con en símbolo de la paz con una sonrisa

— Sí que es alto – dijo Serena acercándose al chico – mucho gusto, me llamo Serena Nazuki

— Hola, tu sí que eres una linda chica

— Gra-gracias – Serena se apeno con las palabras del desconocido mientras Oziel se ponía celoso

— Pero te advierto que no caeré en tus encantos ni coqueteos – advirtió Zack alejándose un poco de la chica

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Serena se indignó al escuchar esas palabras - ¡No intentaba coquetearte!

— Perdón, eso es lo que me parecía con tu saludo muy cariñoso

— El sí que es gracioso – dijo Hanzo con una risa seguida por Javier – podríamos llevarnos bien. Mi nombre es Hanzo Masamune

— Tu sí que eres un amargado y un gruñón – respondió Zack con seriedad

— Bueno, no lo niego, pero…

— Y morirás virgen

— ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?! – Hanzo intento arremeter contra el a golpes, pero Oziel y los digimon lo sostuvieron con todas sus fuerzas

— Ya amigo, el al menos es sincero – dijo Javier con burla – mi nombre es Javier Pozos y yo…

— Tú tienes cara de pervertido – dijo Zack levantando el pulgar – eres de los míos

— Bueno, eso no me avergüenza ni lo niego – Javier rio ante el comentario del desconocido

— Lástima que seas feo – las palabras de Zack sacaron de onda a Javier – pobre de la chica que se enamore de ti

— ¡¿Disculpa?! – Aiko reacciono ante las palabras de chico - ¡Pero yo soy su novia y para mi Javier es muy guapo!

— Tu eres demasiado mayor para el – dijo Zack mirando a la chica madura con detalle – si, en definitiva eres muy adulta

— ¡¿Me llamaste vieja?! – Aiko era ahora quien quería lanzarse hacia Zack mientras Javier, Serena y Oziel trataban de detenerla

— Veo que no temes decir lo que piensas – dijo Hope de frente al chico – pero quiero ver que intentes hacerme enojar a mi chico listo

— Descuida, solo seré sincero contigo y ya – Zack coloco su mano sobre la chica para acariciarla – enana...

Hope se sorprendió al ver como el sujeto esquivaba su puñetazo al estómago para mirarlo con rabia.

— ¡Te voy a matar infeliz! – todos se lanzaron sobre Hope para detenerla porque hasta su tarjeta de Acceso había sacado para darle una paliza al sujeto frente a el

— Oye, eso no fue muy Cortez – Marian era la última en encarar al sujeto de gran altura – tienes que disculparte con mis amigos y mi hermano en este instante

— ¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿El amargado virgen, el pervertido feo o el que dice que no es gay pero obviamente es gay?

— ¡Que no soy gay demonios! – grito Oziel con enojo

— Eso no importa, aun si debes disculparte – Marian lo miro de forma desafiante, mientras Zack le sonreía

— De acuerdo – Zack miro al grupo con tranquilidad – me disculpo por mis palabras, pero así me expreso de forma sincera

— Pues tu sinceridad es demasiado excesiva – dijo Gatomon al frente de los digimon – de seguro tu insignia es la sinceridad o algo así

— No, de hecho es la insignia de la Armonía – dijo Zack levantando su brazalete con tranquilidad

— … ¡¿Qué?! – reaccionaron todos de golpe - ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

— El brazalete me lo dijo hace unas noches – conto Zack mirando su brazalete

— No miente-vi – Viximon se acercó al brazalete y lo miro con detalle – ese es el símbolo de la Armonía, una insignia muy rara

— Recuerdo que esa insignia estaba relacionado con las tres lunas del digimundo – dijo Lopmon integrándose a la conversación - pero, había algo sobre ese caballero

— Yo lo recuerdo de algo que leí antes, el caballero de esa insignia es muy poderoso – continuo Bakemon – lo llamaban, "El Caballero Perdido"

— Suena divertido ese título – Keramon observo el brazalete con curiosidad - ¿Y cuál es el nombre del Séptimo Caballero?

— Eso no importa – dijo Hanzo – será mejor llevar a este tipo con las Bestias Sagradas para que le expliquen cómo obtener su tarjeta de Acceso

— ¿Tarjeta de Acceso? – Zack se interesó por esas palabras mientras buscaba entre sus ropas

— Sí, es una tarjeta como esta – Serena le mostro su acceso a Zack – y solo aparece cuando te conectas completamente con tu insignia, lo cual te tomara tiempo y…

— ¿Es igual a esta? – Zack saco un acceso brillante y verde en sus manos sorprendiendo a todos

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que lo obtuviste?!

— No sé, una noche el brazalete apareció en mi muñeca y unos segundos después desprendió un pequeño brillo verde y esta tarjeta apareció en mi mano izquierda

— Eso significa, que en verdad tienes una gran sincronización y equilibrio con tu insignia – dijo Hope con seriedad – y a nosotros nos tomó mucho esfuerzo conseguir nuestro acceso

— Es porque son patéticos – se rio Zack con burla

— ¡Cállate! – gritaron enojados todos

— De todas formas, necesitamos tu ayuda Zack – dijo Oziel al frente de todos – al igual que nosotros, eres un elegido y necesitamos tu poder para salvar el digimundo y nuestro mundo

— Entonces, el incidente que ocurrió tiempo atrás en el centro – Zack pensó un momento en la batalla ocurrida días antes y después se ajustó su maletín y se dio media vuelta – no me interesa ayudarles. Adiós

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres ayudarnos? – Javier se enojó ante las palabras del sujeto – fuiste elegido al igual que nosotros y tienes esa responsabilidad…

— Permíteme detenerte justo ahí – Zack se detuvo mientras levantaba su mano – primero, yo no pedí ser elegido, segundo, no le debo nada a nadie y mucho menos al digimundo. Tercero, él es gay

— ¡Deja de fastidiarme con eso! – Oziel se enfureció cuando Zack lo volvió a señalar

— Pero ya en serio, yo soy un pacifista – continuo Zack con seriedad – la violencia nunca ha sido la solución a nada. Así que no tengo por qué luchar

— Pero te necesitamos – dijo Serena – somos siete caballeros y además…

— Ya dije que no. Buenas tardes – Zack empezó a caminar fuera del lugar, hasta que un gran estruendo se sintió en toda la zona

Todos empezaron a correr y llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde muchas personas huían con desesperación. En el centro del caos estaban Astamon y LadyDevimon mientras NeoDevimon volaba sobre ellos lanzando rayos por sus garras.

— Finalmente llegas hermana – dijo Astamon apuntando a los elegidos con su arma – sí que estuvieron impresionantes en contra de Belphemon, pero solo fue suerte

— Deben saber que nuestro poder está mucho más allá del suyo – Hope saco su acceso al igual que sus compañeros – no hagan algo tonto como provocarnos y vallase

— Lo siento mi lady, pero por órdenes de su padre, usted debe venir con nosotros

Todos miraron hacia el cielo donde se originaba esa nueva voz que los dejo muy sorprendidos.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **NeoMyotismon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este poderoso digimon es reconocido como el General del Ejercito: "Luz de Luna". Su poder sobre pasa las escalas simples y es capaz de doblegar a cualquier digimon inferior a él con sus terribles habilidades. Se alimenta de la energía vital de sus víctimas, matándolos con mucha crueldad. Su técnica especial es el "Ataque de Pesadilla" con los que libera varias entidades oscuras en forma de sanguijuelas que devoran la energía de sus enemigos hasta dejarlos secos.**

— Él es el primer General de mi padre – Hope se enfureció al verlo – y es muy poderoso

— No olvides, que mi inteligencia es superior a cualquier otro digimon oscuro – NeoMyotismon levanto su mano derecha hacia el cielo para abrir un gran portal oscuro – y es por eso que yo vine con un plan

Miles de ojos rojos empezaron a brillar en el portal, los cuales salieron a gran velocidad revelando su pequeña, pero fea forma.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Vilemon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Estos digimon de pequeño tamaño son perversos, aunque cobardes cuando se les presenta un enemigo mucho más fuerte que ellos, razón por la que atacan en grandes grupos. Teniendo una víctima débil en sus manos, la atormentaran hasta el fin. Su técnica especial es el "Choque de Pesadilla" con el cual libera una onda de choque sónico de su boca que destruye todo a su paso.**

— ¡Destruyan toda la ciudad! – NeoMyotismon dio la orden a los Vilemon y estos salieron volando por todas partes atacando personas o destruyendo cosas

— ¡Corran! – Oziel retrocedió con sus amigos mientras los digimon enemigos los perseguían

— Les daremos tiempo para transformarse – Impmon digievoluciono a Beelzemon mientras los demás digimon también se transformaban

— Entendido – Serena vio cómo su compañero comenzaba a pelear contra los mini digimon mientras ellos buscaban un refugio para transformarse

— ¡No vas a escapar de mí, querida hermana! – LadyDevimon volaba a gran velocidad para atrapar a Hope, pero WichBakemon se interpuso

— ¡No dejare que toques a la señorita Hope! – la brujita levanto su báculo y acumulo mucha energía **¡Hechizo Fantasmal…!**

— **¡Izuna!** – Sakuyamon apareció y ataco a la digimon demonio para detener la técnica de la brujita – espera WichBakemon, no debemos usar técnicas muy poderosas o podríamos destruir toda la ciudad

— Tienes razón – la brujita se relajó mientras se quitaba su sombrero – entonces seré más tranquila, **¡Truco del Sombrero!**

Del sombrero salieron miles de pañuelos de múltiples colores que ataban a los Vilemon, pero seguían saliendo más y más. Antylamon, Diaboromon y MagnaAngemon luchaban contra los Vilemon, pero a cada momento aparecían más y más. Angewomon y Beelzemon luchaban contra Astamon y LadyDevimon para mantenerlos ocupados.

— Que gran honor para mí luchar contra uno de los Señores Demoniacos – Astamon apunto su arma a Beelzemon – que lastima que ya no uses la maldad que una vez de domino

— No necesito eso para acabar contigo – Beelzemon saco sus armas y empezó una lucha de disparos contra el digimon oscuro muy reñida

— Creo que no aprendiste de la paliza que recibiste antes – dijo LadyDevimon hacia Angewomon con mucha risa – tendré que humillarte de nuevo

— Esta vez será diferente – Angewomon levanto sus brazos para empezar su batalla - **¡Atmosfera Celestial!**

Mientras los digimon seguían con su lucha, el grupo de elegidos se preparaba para transformarse.

— Lo primero será evacuar a todos los civiles de la zona de peligro – dijo Oziel tomando su acceso

— Si usamos el Acceso Mega los acabaremos fácilmente – Hanzo se preparaba para transformarse, pero Javier lo detuvo

— El poder del Acceso Mega es muy destructivo – Javier saco su acceso normal con seriedad – usar el nivel mega pondrá en peligro a toda la ciudad. Debemos minimizar el daño

— Entonces, lucharemos con nuestros poderes normales, de acuerdo – Serena saco su acceso lista para digievolucionar

— Podrían simplemente no pelear y dejar que ellos se aburran – Zack miraba la escena con tranquilidad mirando su propio acceso – de nada sirve pelear

— Palabras fuertes de alguien cobarde – respondió Hope con enojo – tal vez no sabes pelear

— No necesito fuerza física para protegerme, en especial cuando la violencia no es la respuesta a este tipo de situaciones

— Nosotros lucharemos, porque creemos que es lo correcto. Así que si no piensas ayudar, quédate aquí – Oziel se puso en frente de sus compañeros - ¿Listos?

— ¡Listos! **¡Pase Legendario, Acceso!** – todos se prepararon para digievolucionar – **Digi insignia digimon a:**

— **Magnamon, El Caballero de la Justicia**

— **Maligmon, El Caballero de la Oscuridad**

— **NegasMagnamon, El Caballero Loco de la Paz**

— **LadyMagnamon, La Doncella del Amor**

— **LadyMyotismon, La Doncella del Respeto**

— **¡Lybrixmon, la Doncella de la Libertad!**

— Valla, eso sí que me impresiona mucho – Zack saco rápidamente una libreta y empezó a dibujar rápidamente

— ¿Eres dibujante? – Lybrixmon se acercó flotando al chico y se impresiono al ver un increíble boceto de ella y sus compañeros muy bien hecho - ¡Este dibujo es increíble!

— No tenemos tiempo para esto – Maligmon salió de su escondite y se preparó para luchar

— Yo me ocupo de mis hermanos – LadyMyotismon salió corriendo detrás de Maligmon

— ¡Vámonos Lybrixmon! – dijo Negas sacando su arma con velocidad – Quiero acabar con varios enemigos de una buena vez

— Ya voy – Lybrixmon miro de nuevo el dibujo muy impresionada – debes hacerme un dibujo así a mi

— Ya veremos qué pasa – Zack se despidió de la doncella fusionada que salió volando

— Llamare la atención de NeoDevimon junto con Beelzemon y Angewomon mientras tú te encargas de NeoMyotismon – dijo Lady Magnamon mirando el campo de batalla – ten cuidado Magnamon

— Lo tendré – el líder vio a su compañera irse mientras sacaba su espada

— La violencia no es la solución a ningún conflicto – dijo Zack con tranquilidad mientras guardaba su libreta

— Sabes, te doy la razón – Magnamon miro al sujeto con seriedad – pero, si aprendes a usar la violencia a tu favor para proteger a otros, entonces está bien justificado

— La violencia es una herramienta peligrosa si no es bien usada

— Entonces, debes aprender a usarla correctamente Zack – Magnamon levanto su pulgar hacia el chico y salió corriendo hacia la zona de batalla

— Eso es imposible – Zack solo camino hacia la dirección opuesta evitando todo conflicto mientras su brazalete brillaba con mucha intensidad

En el campo de batalla, LadyMyotismon combatía contra Astamon y LadyDevimon de forma muy reñida, pero no lograba hacerlos retroceder. Maligmon llego a la zona y siguió peleando contra Astamon. Pero a cada momento, los Vilemon se interponían en su combate y dificultaban tomar ventaja. Negas y Lybrixmon luchaban contra los Vilemon mientras MagnaAngemon, Antylamon y Sakuyamon rescataban a todos los civiles que encontraban en su camino y otros tantos que estaban ocultos.

— No podemos usar nuestras más poderosas técnicas mientras siga habiendo muchas personas en la zona – dijo Lybrixmon con cierto enojo – debemos encontrar un mejor método

— El tiempo es corto nena – Negas ahuyentaba a varios Vilemon con su **Relámpago Negas** – y es peligroso si dejamos que los Vilemon escapen de esta zona

— MagnaAngemon, utiliza tu mejor técnica – dijo Antylamon luchando con algunos Vilemon

— Su utilizo **La Puerta del Destino** , podría arrastrar a algunos humanos también – dijo el digimon ángel con preocupación – por ahora, debemos limitarnos a ser controlados

— Nosotros podemos contenerlos, señorita Lybrixmon, Negas vallan a ayudar a Magnamon – dijo Sakuyamon usando varios conjuros con sus talismanes para paralizar a sus enemigos

— Entendido – Lybrixmon salió a gran velocidad del lugar mientras Negas la seguía muy de cerca

En el centro, NeoDevimon usaba sus poderes para expandir el tamaño del portal mientras esquivaba los trucos mágicos de WichBakemon y los ataques de Diaboromon con facilidad.

— No importa que intenten, nunca me vencerán si limitan sus propios poderes – NeoDevimon apunto con sus garras a los dos digimon – sufran, **¡Garra Culpable!**

— **¡Rayo Catástrofe!** – Diaboromon desvió los rayos lanzados por el digimon oscuro mientras trataba de golpear a su enemigo – esto dejo de ser divertido

— Tenemos que cerrar ese portal – WichBakemon tomo su sombrero y metió su mano dentro de él buscando algo – esto puede funcionar, **¡Conejos Bomba!**

Varios conejos de muchos colores salieron del sombrero de WichBakemon, los cuales empezaron a trepar por el cuerpo de NeoDevimon. Cuando los conejos terminaron de trepar, todos empezaron a brillar para después explotar y causarle daño al digimon oscuro, pero este se recuperaba fácilmente y arremetía contra los dos digimon, pero fueron defendidos por Beelzemon y Angewomon. Magnamon luchaba al lado de LadyMagnamon contra NeoMyotismon, pero sus reflejos y velocidad eran muy altas para ellos.

— Son patéticos sin sus poderes mega – NeoMyotismon alzo sus brazos acumulando mucha energía oscura – su debilidad son todos estos débiles humanos y ese será su fin

— Los venceremos sin necesidad de usar nuestro máximo poder – LadyMagnamon alzo su espada que empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad - **¡Estocada Llameante!**

La técnica de la doncella atravesó la esfera oscura de su enemigo, pero este desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció detrás de ella listo para atacarla, hasta que Magnamon lo alejo usando su **Súper Misil de Plasma**.

— Esto es una pérdida de mi tiempo – NeoMyotismon se cubrió de un aura purpura muy peligrosa - ¡Mueran! **¡Ataque de Pesadilla!**

Varias siluetas oscuras con la forma de NeoMyotismon salieron disparadas por todos lados, pero Magnamon pudo protegerse gracias a su **Barrera de Oro** , mientras que LadyMagnamon utilizo sus **Cadenas del Amor.** Todos los caballeros estaban muy limitados en sus técnicas y los Vilemon seguían apareciendo. Pero lo peor fue ver como otros dos portales más se abrían, liberando a más Vilemon.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto! – grito Negas con rabia

— Observen como su mundo se cae en ruinas, mientras los humanos que tanto desean proteger mueren – NeoMyotismon alzo de nuevo su garra y apunto a un edificio donde en la entrada aun había varias personas civiles - **¡Ataque de Pesadilla!**

— **¡Barrera de Oro!** – Magnamon se interpuso en el ataque, pero recibió parte del daño

— **¡Disparo de Cesias/Relámpago Negas!** **–** Negas y Lybrixmon lanzaron sus ataques a NeoMyotismon, pero este los esquivo con facilidad

— No importa que intenten, en estos momentos no se comparan a mi poder, es inútil – NeoMyotismon vio detrás de él a unos niños escondidos y con mucho miedo – ahora, me regocijare con estas pequeñas víctimas, **¡Ataque de Pesadilla!**

— ¡No! – todos los caballeros y digimon vieron con miedo como su enemigo lanzaba su ataque a gran velocidad sin que alguno lograra detenerlo

Lybrixmon voló a gran velocidad hacia los niños, pero los Vilemon le detuvieron en el camino. Magnamon intento levantar su barrera, pero no lo lograría a tiempo. En eso, alguien corrió hacia los niños y logro apartarlos a gran velocidad, aunque un poco de la explosión de la técnica si los alcanzo. Al despejarse el humo, la silueta resulto ser Zack, el cual había protegido a los niños.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto Zack a los niños que lo abrazaban con miedo

— Sí señor, gracias – respondieron los niños recuperándose de la impresión

— Me da gusto – Zack saco su libreta y les dio dos dibujos a los niños que ya había realizado – les regalo estos dibujos, pero tienen que irse rápido de aquí

— ¡Muchas gracias señor! – los niños se tranquilizaron y salieron corriendo hacia el edificio donde estaban los otros adultos que salían huyendo del lugar

— Ese humano, fue muy valiente – NeoMyotismon lo observo a detalle, hasta que noto algo en su brazo – un brazalete verde, te encontré Séptimo elegido

— ¡Zack, vete de aquí! – Magnamon le grito al sujeto mientras corría a su apoyo - ¡Este lugar es peligroso!

— Sé que es peligroso, pero vi que ustedes se tardaban en solucionar al problema. En serio que son lentos – respondió Zack con una risita

— ¡Yo te enseñare que tan lento soy! – Negas estaba por arremeter contra el chico, pero los Vilemon lo detuvieron de nuevo

— Ahora, debo tomar la responsabilidad que nunca quise y salvar este mundo, aunque nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso

— ¡Tú vendrás con nosotros humano! – NeoDevimon salió volando hacia Zack, pero este simplemente saco su tarjeta de Acceso

— Ya es hora de que también me una a esta pelea – Zack levanto su brazo derecho y lo extendió hacia su pecho con el puño cerrado - **¡Pase Legendario, Acceso! ¡Digi insignia, digimon a:…!**

Una luz verde cubrió por completo a Zack, para que una armadura similar a la de Magnamon cubriera su cuerpo. Pero toda la armadura era de un color verde oscuro. Sus hombros eran medianos, de la cintura para abajo usaba unas chaparreras verdes a modo de capa que cubrían sus piernas. En su cintura, apareció una especie de cuchilla-flauta y una pequeña lira. Su casco tenía la silueta de un lobo y su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto, excepto por sus ojos, los cuales pasaron a ser amarillos. Un poco de cabello plateado salió por la parte baja de su casco y en su espalda apareció una enorme cuchilla con forma de luna color verde oscuro que tenía grabado la insignia de la armonía.

— **¡Ravielmon, El Caballero de la Armonía!** – la transformación de Zack había terminado

— Esto no debía ocurrir – NeoMyotismon vio al nuevo caballero con enojo al no poder detenerlo a tiempo

— Esa es, la transformación de Zack – dijo Magnamon muy sorprendido

— Ravielmon, al fin volviste – Lybrixmon volvió a hablar con una voz diferente a la de Aiko y Marian mientras miraba a nuevo caballero – por fin estamos todos reunidos

— ¡Que están esperando Vilemon, ataquen a ese caballero! – grito NeoDevimon que miraba con rabia al nuevo enemigo

— ¡Haz algo Ravielmon! – LadyMagnamon vio que el caballero no se movía para nada y corrió en su ayuda

Los Vilemon salieron amontonados contra él y lo aplastaron. Pero al separarse, no había nadie. NeoMyotismon miro hacia arriba y descubrió a Ravielmon totalmente ileso que había escapado del ataque. Ravielmon tomo la pequeña flauta con forma de cuchilla en su cintura y empezó a tocar una sinfonía muy extraña, pero tranquilizadora. Los demás caballeros y los digimon acompañantes se sentían relajados por alguna extraña razón. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como todos los Vilemon se retorcían en el suelo mientras trataban de cubrirse los oídos. Astamon y LadyDevimon estaban paralizados sin poder moverse y NeoDevimon y NeoMyotismon trataban de resistir, pero cayeron al suelo cubriendo sus oídos por el dolor que sentían.

— Esa melodía, parece afectar a los digimon oscuros, pero a nosotros no – dijo Maligmon al lado de LadyMyotismon que veía como todos los Vilemon seguían retorciéndose en el dolor

— ¡Ya para! ¡Me duelen mis oídos! – grito LadyDevimon con rabia desde su lugar

— Esa es la **Sinfonía de la Armonía** – Ravielmon apareció al lado de Negas dejándolo muy sorprendido – solo afecta a todo el que lo escucha de forma diferente

— Es nuestra oportunidad para cerrar esos portales – dijo Lybrixmon preparándose para atacar

— Yo me encargo – Ravielmon extendió su brazo derecho al frente y abrió su mano – Crescent Blade

El arma en la espalda de Ravielmon apareció en su mano y el caballero la movió con mucha facilidad y velocidad girándola de un lado a otro. Con cada giro, el arma parecía acumular mucho brillo en todo el filo del arma.

— **¡Onda Creciente!** – Ravielmon soltó una inmensa onda de energía que salió disparada hacia el cielo, cuando esta se elevó, se dividió en muchísimas ondas pequeñas que arremetieron contra todos los Vilemon

— ¡Cuidado! – Magnamon vio como una se dirigía a él y a otros civiles, pero al momento, la pequeña onda se desvió – él puede controlarlas a voluntad

Todos vieron como Ravielmon sostenía su arma mientras se concentraba, haciendo que las ondas solo atacaran a sus enemigos y se desviaran al enfocarse en cualquier otro presente. Los Hermanos de la sangre esquivaron la mayoría de las técnicas con dificultad al igual que los dos generales, pero todos los Vilemon fueron derrotados por completo al igual que los portales que fueron destruidos por la gran técnica.

— ¡Esto no es nada justo! – grito LadyDevimon con mucha rabia

— Ese enemigo es demasiado poderoso – Astamon estaba sorprendido por el gran despliegue de poder del nuevo caballero

— Debemos retirarnos ahora mismo – NeoDevimon se preparaba para huir, peor una onda lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho al igual que con NeoMyotismon

Los dos generales fueron lanzados lejos de Astamon y LadyDevimon mientras Ravielmon aparecía frente a ellos.

— Destruiste a nuestros ejércitos, pero con nosotros nunca tendrás oportunidad – NeoDevimon levanto sus garras listo para luchar

— No importa que técnica utilices, somos superiores a ti – NeoMyotismon se preparó para luchar

— No será necesario – en un parpadeo, Ravielmon apareció detrás de ellos con su arma recargada en su hombro, la cual brillaba ligeramente – ya fueron derrotados, **¡Ejecución Lunar!**

En un parpadeo, ambos generales recibieron un poderoso ataque cortante en su cuerpo que termino acabando con ellos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

— Alma que has sido víctima de la locura – Ravielmon levanto su brazalete digi vice para absorber el digi code – deja que tu corazón se llene de armonía con este digi vice, ¡Digi code, captura!

El digi code de los dos generales fue absorbido por el caballero mientras sus digihuevo volvían al digimundo al igual que los cientos de digihuevo de los Vilemon.

— Esto es el colmo – Astamon abrió un portal y desapareció en el

— ¡Esto no es justos, los odio! – LadyDevimon siguió a su hermano y después el portal se cerro

— Esto se terminó – dijo Negas con pesar viendo el resultado del combate a su alrededor – y solo destruimos un poco de la ciudad

— Es una victoria al fin y al cabo – Maligmon se acercó a su compañero guardando sus armas – y no me quejo

— Has vuelto Ravielmon – Lybrixmon volaba alrededor del caballero de armadura verde mientras hablaba de nuevo con otra voz – estuvimos mucho tiempo dormidos

— Muchos años para ser específicos – la voz de Ravielmon era muy diferente a la de Zack – las cosas han cambiado mucho, menos la amenaza

— Lo bueno es que todos estamos reunidos – continuo hablando la doncella hada – al fin, los 7 Caballeros Legendarios están reunidos. Y esta vez, lo haremos bien. Sin limitarnos

— Sería bueno volver a verlas separadas – hablo Ravielmon mirando su brazalete – pero se vale soñar

— Solo promete que te comprometerás mas, no como en el pasado

— Te lo prometo – Ravielmon soltó una risita y cruzo los dedos detrás de su espalda

— ¡Ravielmon, sabes que se cuándo las personas mienten! – dijo la doncella mientras reía, ahora con las voces de Aiko y Marian

— Será mejor irnos de aquí – Magnamon y el resto se acercó a los dos caballeros para después huir del lugar mientras la gente que se había quedado presente les aplaudían y vitoreaban a forma de agradecimiento

Unas horas después en el digimundo, KingMyotismon y su familia estaban en lo que alguna vez fueron las ruinas del Reino de Chessmon.

— Mis dos generales más fuertes, destruidos por Ravielmon – KingMyotismon apretó sus puños con rabia – había olvido el maldito poder de ese caballero

— Nuestras fuerzas se han debilitado mi rey – QueenMyotismon se acercó al poderoso rey con cierto temor – solo nos queda una alternativa y no tienes todo tu poder completamente

— ¡Calla de una vez! – el peligroso digimon abrió sus alas con rabia asustando a los digimon presentes – esto solo va de mal en peor

— Y créeme que puede ser aun peor mi amigo – en eso, aparece Lucemon al lado de Barbamon, Daemon y Omegamon Zwart – pero para eso estoy aquí

— Vine tal como me lo pediste, al parecer te ves en la necesidad de rogar por ayuda

— La verdad no. Te pedí que vinieras a este lugar para ahorrarte la molestia de que te arrastraras desde tu castillo hasta mi presencia – las palabras de Lucemon enfurecieron al poderoso monarca – pero, ya lograste percatarte de la amenaza de esos humanos

— Solo debo enviar a mis fuerzas a su mundo y con eso los derrotare

— Sí, pero tus poderes no te permiten enviar a un gran ejército. Apuesto que enviar a todos esos Vilemon te agoto por completo – Lucemon vio con superioridad como KingMyotismon tomaba su brazo derecho a forma de enojo por el daño que sufrió

— Si te mofas de mis poderes, ¿Para qué me necesitas?

— Tienes algo que yo necesito, La Llave Oscura. Con el podré llegar al gran Santuario de la Oscuridad. así que solicito un intercambio – Lucemon mostro en sus manos la Insignia Oscura de la Pereza – necesito la insignia que está en manos de Beelzemon, pero es imposible para mí y mis compañeros entrar al mundo de los humanos. Y tus hijos y tu reina si tienen esa capacidad. Si necesitamos enviar a nuestras fuerzas a su mundo para atacarlos, necesitare de tus fuerzas

— Y lo que quieres es que capture a Beelzemon – concluyo KingMyotismon con seriedad - ¿Y qué obtendré yo a cambio?

— Será un doble cambio, yo te entregare cualquier domino sobre el digimundo que quieras y te ayudare a recuperar a tu hija y tú me entregaras a Beelzemon y la Llave Oscura

— Tienes las de ganar, pues ya tienes las Tres Llaves de los Ángeles que te ayudaron con tu resurrección. Aceptare con una condición más, dame acceso al Virus Negas que descubrió Barbamon para corromper a los Doce Olímpicos y tenemos un trato

— Si yo no pude controlar ese poder, tu nunca… - Barbamon se detuvo al ver como Lucemon lo callaba con una seña de su mano

— Haz lo que quieras con ese poder que no me sirve para nada – Lucemon sonrió mientras extendía su mano derecha - ¿Tenemos un trato?

KingMyotismon lo dudo un poco, pero con enojo cerro el trato al tomar la mano del digimon maligno con forma de ángel con mucha fuerza, pero no logro causarle dolor a Lucemon.

— Bien, estaremos en contacto – Lucemon abrió un portal mientras le entregaba varios cristales a KingMyotismon – te mantendré al tanto de mis planes y tu comunícame los tuyos. Adiós "amiguito"

Con esa última burla, Lucemon y sus acompañantes desaparecieron, dejando al soberano totalmente furioso.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora padre? – dijo Astamon con seriedad – ¿Ahora estamos a merced de Lucemon?

— No, simplemente le seguiremos el juego. Pero debemos mantenerlo vigilado

— Es por eso que regrese amo – en eso, una silueta oscura muy grande apareció en frente de KingMyotismon

— El General Zero – dijeron LadyDevimon y QueenDevimon con cierto temor

— Te he llamado porque tus hermanos han sido eliminados – dijo el monarca oscuro con enojo

— ¿Quién fue el verdugo que tomo la vida de mis hermanos? – la voz de esa misteriosa silueta era tenebrosa pero con tonalidades metálicas

— Ravielmon, el Caballero de la Armonía, pero tu misión será vigilar los movimientos de los elegidos y en especial el de una pequeña Bakemon que acompaña a mi hija, quien obtuvo el poder para Mega Digievolucionar

— Hace mucho que no se veía una WichBakemon, acepto su encomienda mi amo – el digimon libero una enorme guadaña que se cubrió con un filo fantasmal color purpura

— Bien, lo dejo en tus manos, mi General Zero – KingMyotismon abrió sus alas para regresar a su reino – no tienes permitido fallar, MetalFantomon

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, el grupo completo estaba en el departamento de Oziel viendo las noticias sobre lo sucedido antes en la ciudad.

— _…aunque se desconoce el origen o la causa de los ataques a la ciudad, solo podemos estar seguros de una cosa, estamos siendo protegidos_ – una reportera hablaba en vivo desde el lugar de la batalla mientras varias de las personas rescatadas estaban detrás de ella saludando a la pantalla – _y estos dos pequeños fueron rescatados por uno de los guerreros presentes. ¿Tienen algo que decir?_

— _¡Gracias señor!_ – dijeron los niños mostrando los dibujos que habían recibido de Zack

— _Eso es todo, soy Midoriko Nyusu con el reportaje en vivo_ – se despidió la reportera de cabellera naranja

— ¡Nos consideran héroes! – dijo Marian con emoción abrazando a Keramon y Lopmon

— Nos veíamos genial en el televisor-vi – dijo Viximon con emoción agitando su colita

— Bueno, es una victoria al fin y al cabo – dijo Hanzo recostándose en el sofá con cansancio – y conseguimos nuestra principal meta

— Encontramos a nuestro último compañero – Hope se recostó en el sofá mientras movía sus pies con cansancio – y resulto ser muy fuerte

— No sé porque me dicen compañero – Zack estaba sentado en la mesa dibujando con tranquilidad – solo los ayude por esta vez y ya

— Pero eres un elegido viejo, eres indispensable en el equipo – dijo Javier recostado en las piernas de Aiko

— Tú mismo lo dijiste en el centro – continuo Serena recordando la conversación que tuvo Ravielmon con Lybrixmon

— Ese era otra persona en mi cabeza conversando con esa doncella con aires de grandeza…

— ¡Oye, no hables así de Lybrixmon! – Aiko y Marian se enojaron ante las palabras de Zack

— Como sea, ya me voy – Zack empezó a salir, pero Oziel lo detuvo

— Escúchame solo un momento Zack y prometo que te dejare en paz – el chico peli verde se detuvo para ver a Oziel – necesitamos tu ayuda

— Por el desastre que causaron en el centro, es obvio que necesitan ayuda

— Sí, pero debes entender que fuimos elegidos por una razón – Oziel levanto su brazalete frente a Zack mientras los demás también levantaban el suyo – entiendo que detestes la violencia, créeme

— Parece que disfrutas las peleas

— Lucho porque es necesario. Mira, nunca encontrare las razones suficientes para convencerte, pero solo te diré que protegeré a los inocentes y los débiles que no pueden defenderse. Te pido que nos ayudes a cumplir esta misión por favor y prometo que te lo compensare

— Ya veo porque eres el líder de este grupo – Zack suspiro mientras miraba al resto del grupo y sonreía – bien, les ayudare con dos condiciones: primera, solo luchare en las batallas que considere sean las correctas y segundo, quiero hacer dibujos de nuestras transformaciones en el futuro

— Entonces, ¿Somos amigos? – Oziel extendió su mano a Zack, el cual acepto el saludo

— Bien, somos amigo – Zack miro a todos los del grupo y los digimon mientras les sonreía – prometo ser menos sincero con todos ustedes

— Bueno, eso si esta mejor…

— Pero aún sigo creyendo que eres gay – Zack detuvo las palabras de Oziel con una risa de burla

— ¡Que no soy gay demonios! ¡Mira! – Oziel levanto a Serena de su asiento y le dio un beso en los labios, dejando a todos impactados - ¡Serena es mi novia, así que no puedo ser gay!

— Oz-oziel… - Serena simplemente se desmayó con el beso recibido con todo su rostro ruborizado y una sonrisa boba

— Ya veo – Zack se rasco la barbilla mientras miraba a Oziel y Serena – ahora ya veo quien es el hombre de la relación. Ahora entiendo porque eres tan delicado y afeminado

— … ¡Ahora si te mato!

Todos trataron de detener a Oziel mientras Zack sonreía con burla y Serena seguía desmayada. Al final, los Siete Caballeros Legendarios estaba reunidos. Pero ajenos a la pequeña reunión de los elegidos, afuera del departamento de Oziel, una pequeña fisura dimensional se abrió de la cual salió una pequeña silueta peluda de color naranja. La silueta se asomó por una ventana y con sus ojos color verde con iris en forma de cruz, miro el pequeño pleito infantil de los chicos y los digimon. La pequeña silueta empezó a ronronear para después salir corriendo. La noche cayo en la ciudad mientras los elegidos y sus compañeros digimon descansaban y se preparaban para lo que está por venir.

 **La batalla por la salvación del digimundo está por llegar al final…**

 **Continuara…**

 **Fin del Arco 2**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, soy Hope. Aunque nuestro nuevo compañero es algo "libre" con su forma de expresarse, no me quejo. Pero las cosas aun serán complicadas. Debemos saber que planea el enemigo para saber cómo vencerlo. Pero todo lo relacionado con Lucemon es un misterio, así que debemos buscar información sobre él y su plan a toda costa. Pero las cosas no serán fáciles, en especial porque al parecer alguien nos sigue muy de cerca. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "El Tesoro en el conocimiento: El verdadero plan de Lucemon" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! ¿Me pregunto qué sucederá con mi familia ahora que dejo de ser importante? Lo resolveremos en la próxima**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Aiko Amori**

 **Edad: 27 años**

 **Alias: Perla/Perlita (Solo Javier le dice así)**

 **Estatus: Ejecutora de ventas de alimentos en local propio / Ex estudiante de Filosofía**

 **Comida favorita: Comida casera hecha por ella, Pizza de 7 quesos, Jugo de aloe**

 **Personalidad: Maternal, diplomática, paciente, curiosa, compasiva / Sarcástica cuando está enojada**

 **Debilidad / Miedo: Hormigas (especialmente a su veneno) / Inseguridad**

 **Insignia: Libertad (compartida con Marian)**

 **Descripción: Aiko tenía una buena vida al lado de sus padres: Un gran y reconocido mecánico en una gran empresa Hidroeléctrica y una dedicada Maestra de Escuela Primaria. Era la hermana mayor de un chico de 5 años y una pequeña hermanita de tan solo 1 año. Sin embargo, el destino se encargó de borrar su alegría en un instante, cuando hubo un atentado en la empresa de su padre, dejándola sola. Después de una dolorosa y triste recuperación, Aiko fue llevada con otros de sus parientes que solo buscaban la herencia que sus padres dejaron con ella, además de recibir los constantes abusos de sus primos. A los doce años escapo de ese infierno y termino en las calles. Fue cuando apareció un ángel en su vida, una mujer llamada Asajõgi Reiji. Gracias a ella, regreso a los estudios, aprendió defensa personal y tomo las riendas de su negocio de comida en un instituto Japonés donde empezó sus estudios de Filosofía. Cuando su querida maestra y nueva madre falleció, tuvo que abandonar sus estudios y dedicarse a trabajar. La llegada de Javier a su vida, fue el alivio y la felicidad que necesitaba en su vida. Ser parte de su equipo, que lucha por el digimundo, le abre las puertas para una nueva vida donde podrá liberarse de los fantasmas de su triste pasado. Esta lista para apoyar a sus nuevos amigos en esta increíble aventura.**

 **Relaciones con el equipo:**

 **Javier: Su novio. La luz que le hacía falta en su mundo que se llenó en la oscuridad. En un principio, ambos negaban sus sentimientos, pero ahora se quieren con mucha pasión. En exceso**

 **Viximon: Su compañera digimon. Aiko literalmente le dio un estrujante abrazo cariñoso a la pequeña digimon. Ambas se volvieron amigas inseparables rápidamente**

 **Marian: La hermana de Javier. Tuvieron sus roces al principio, pero ahora se llevan bien. Aiko aprecia el cariño y energía de Marian. Pero le gusta molestarla al presumirle su relación con Javier**

 **Oziel: Ve en Oziel a un buen amigo, responsable y comprometido en proteger a sus amigos. Aunque le parece graciosa su actitud nerviosa ante el romance. Es alguien en quien confiar**

 **Hanzo: Aunque no han tenido muchos roces, Aiko respeta a Hanzo, pero si se quiere pasar de listo o se atreve a molestar a los demás, le regresara el golpe**

 **Hope y Serena: Son unas grandes amigas para Aiko. Le gusta lo atrevida y rebelde que llega a ser Hope mientras disfruta la inocencia y honestidad de Serena**

 **Gatomon, Impmon, Lopmon, Patamon, Keramon y Bakemon: Es poco el tiempo que han convivido, pero se entienden bien, sobre todo porque Aiko piensa que se ven muy lindos**

 **Zack: Odia sus comentarios excesivamente honestos o no medidos. Aun no hay más entre ellos**


	23. 22 El Verdadero Plan de Lucemon

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 3: "La batalla de las Insignias"**

 **Capítulo 22: "El Tesoro en el conocimiento: El verdadero plan de Lucemon"**

 _"El Digimundo se encuentra en peligro bajo la amenaza de los Señores Demoniacos y solos los elegidos de las insignias legendarias pueden salvarlo. Ellos son, Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Han pasado dos días desde que Zack Wilson se había unido al grupo de los elegidos, como el dueño de la Séptima Insignia Legendaria, la Armonía. Pero ahora que los caballeros habían obtenido más poder, era difícil preparar un plan de batalla, sobretodo porque los Señores Demoniacos habían dejado de atacar al digimundo y se mantenían ocultos, mientras que la Familia de la Sangre también había cesado sus ataques e intentos por capturar a Hope. Pero esta calma era un mal presagio. Ese día, Oziel se dirigía al templo de las Bestias Sagradas en busca de un plan para enfrentar a Lucemon. Fue el último de salir de sus clases y ya todos estaban esperándolo. Al llegar, cada uno estaba en sus cosas: Hope estaba recostada en el centro de reuniones junto a Bakemon, Serena hablaba con Impmon y Gatomon y Javier y Hanzo estaban observando un pequeño experimento frente a ellos. En medio de la sala estaban Ravielmon y Lybrixmon de pie, mirándose fijamente, como si esperaran algo por parte del otro, pero ninguno hacia nada.

— Hola amigos, ¿algún progreso?

— Ninguno por el momento – respondió Javier con aburrimiento a la pregunta de Oziel

— Llevan una hora entera y nada – dijo Hanzo con un leve bostezo – pero Lybrixmon ya perdió 4 de 5 concursos de miradas

— Pero, Lybrixmon tiene un visor… - Oziel no le encontraba sentido a esa competencia

— Es divertido ver a mis preciosas perder – dijo Javier con una risita

— Ya te oímos – dijo la doncella hada con enojo mirando a su novio/hermano para después ver a su compañero caballero – ¿No te viene ningún recuerdo Ravielmon?

— Hasta ahora nada – dijo el caballero con tranquilidad - ¿Quieres otro concurso de miradas?

— ¡Ya me canse! – la doncella brillo para separarse en Aiko y Marian

— Estuvimos una hora fusionadas, eso sí que desgasta – dijo Marian recostándose en el suelo mientras Keramon le ofrecía un refresco que llevaba consigo

— Simplemente no logramos nada – dijo Aiko con seriedad - ¿Cómo funciona esto de los recuerdos y nuestros antiguos yo?

— Creo que es de forma involuntaria – dijo Zack que había vuelto a la normalidad para ponerse a dibujar algo en su libreta

— Supongo que fue solo durante el regreso de Lybrixmon y Ravielmon que ocurrió eso-vi – Viximon se acomodó en el pecho de su compañera mientras se aferraba a su pecho – deberíamos enfocarnos en otro asunto-vi, como averiguar que está tramando Lucemon y sus seguidores buscando información-vi

— Entonces, ¿iremos de nuevo al digimundo a buscar información? – dijo Hope levantándose de su lugar – debemos ser cuidadosos para que no nos descubran

— El único lugar que tiene información confiable sobre Lucemon sería la biblioteca de mi padre – dijo Patamon poniéndose sobre la cabeza de Javier

— La de mi padre quedo destruida, así como la de la señorita Ophanimon – dijo Lopmon subiéndose al hombro de Hanzo – debe haber otro lugar donde buscar información sin que nos detecten Los Señores Demoniacos

— Yo tengo una idea – al lugar llegaron Sorcerymon junto con Ebonwumon – hay un lugar a donde podrían ir a buscar información sin ningún peligro

— Es un antiguo compañero y amigo mío que ha vivido en el digimundo desde hace mucho tiempo – hablo Ebonwumon con alegría – ElDoradimon

— "El digimon de la Ciudad perdida" – Keramon hablo un poco impresionado – se supone que es un digimon nómada que recorre todo el digimundo en soledad

— También se cree que existe desde que el digimundo fue creado – continuo Gatomon – y que en su espalda esta un santuario que recolecta toda la información e historia del digimundo sin omitir nada

— Es correcto – hablo el digimon de traje verde – ahora que Belphemon fue derrotado, los olímpicos recuperaron un poco de su fuerza y Ceresmon me permitió ubicar a mi viejo amigo

— Podemos tele transportarlos cerca de su posición para que inspeccionen su vieja biblioteca – hablo Sorcerymon – y gracias a sus poderes, no serán detectados por los Señores Demoniacos

— No perdemos nada intentándolo – hablo Oziel – entonces, iremos a ese lugar. Si tiene registrada toda la historia del digimundo, no solo encontraremos información sobre Lucemon, incluso podríamos encontrar información sobre los primeros caballeros legendarios y la profecía que nos dijo KingChessmon

— No perdemos nada intentándolo – Hanzo levanto su brazalete junto con los demás – vamos entonces

— ¿Tu vendrás Zack? – Marian se acercó al chico alto que se encontraba dibujando

— La verdad no quiero, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Zack se levantó mientras guardaba sus cosas – quien sabe, puede que encuentre algo interesante que dibujar

Una vez todos juntos fueron tele transportados, llegando a una gran jungla cálida muy despejada. Según las indicaciones de Sorcerymon, solo tenían que caminar un poco. En eso, sintieron como la tierra temblaba un poco para ver a lo lejos una enorme silueta. Corrieron hacia una elevación y descubrieron con asombro al enorme responsable de ese estruendo.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **ElDoradimon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este enorme digimon proviene de los datos sobre la investigación de unas viejas ruinas. Debido a su enorme tamaño, se mueve con lentitud pero posee una defensa infalible que ningún ejercito digimon será capaz de derribar. Si retrae sus patas y cabeza, su caparazón revela una gran fortaleza que almacena información del digimundo y muchos otros tesoros. Su técnica especial es la "Pinza Gigante" en donde utiliza su gran boca para triturar todo lo que encuentre a su paso.**

— ¡Es enorme! – dijeron Marian, Bakemon y Lopmon – es incluso más grande que Belphemon

— Ya veo porque se mantenía oculto – dijo Javier – ahora debemos llamar su atención

— Si nos ponemos en frente de él nos aplastaría antes de escucharnos – Serena se mostró un poco nerviosa por esa idea

— Además, dudo que nos escuche siquiera – dijo Aiko revisando un manga – necesitamos mucho ruido o tal vez…

— ¿Alguna de sus transformaciones tiene un ataque sónico? – Zack se mostró aburrido ante las ideas de los otros

— … si – Javier solo se golpeó la frente al no habérsele ocurrido la idea

Unos minutos después, Chimera NegasMagnamon estaba corriendo para ponerse delante del inmenso digimon que caminaba a paso lento mientras los demás lo seguían con sus transformaciones normales. El caballero bestia se colocó en frente mientras se aferraba al suelo con fuerza.

— Veamos si esto funciona, **¡Rugido de la Quimera!**

Negas soltó un poderoso rugido que incluso impacto a sus compañeros. Pero parecía no funcionar. Negas se apartó del camino cuando iba a ser aplastado por el enorme pie de ElDoradimon. En eso, Ravielmon apareció al lado del caballero y saco la lira que llevaba en su cinturón.

— **¡Sinfonía de las Bestias!** – el caballero seguía tocando su lira con tranquilidad mientras el gran digimon se detenía – funciona para tranquilizar a cualquier digimon salvaje o para hacer que me escuchen

— Si conocías esa técnica, ¡¿Por qué demonios no la utilizaste desde el principio?!

— Es que quería verte fallar – Ravielmon sonrió debajo de su casco

— ¡Eres un…!

Negas estaba a punto de estrangular a su compañero, cuando vieron como la cabeza de ElDoradimon bajaba mientras el resto de los demás caballeros y digimon se acercaban y desactivaban su transformación. El inmenso digimon bajo su cabeza y miro a los humanos y los digimon. Lanzo un pequeño gruñido y cerró los ojos para después bajar un poco su cuerpo y revelar unas viejas escalinatas de piedra cerca de su enorme pata derecha. El grupo camino hacia las escalinatas y subió un gran tramo de escaleras hasta que llegaron a una zona llena de árboles. Cuando todos llegaron a la zona de árboles, sintieron como ElDoradimon comenzaba a caminar de nuevo con su ritmo lento. El grupo camino por el bosque adentrándose más en la profundidad del lugar. En eso, llegaron a una gran zona despejada y descubrieron con mucha sorpresa una gran ciudad antigua que al parecer aún se mantenía en pie y con algunos digimon viviendo en el lugar cómodamente.

— Saludos elegidos de las insignias – una voz un poco robótica se escuchó delante del grupo – los estábamos esperando

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Shakkoumon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Este digimon con forma de reliquia sagrada, es la digievolución DNA de Ankylomon y Angemon. Este digimon ángel posee alas plateadas, su cuerpo y cabeza puede girarse en 360° con facilidad. A pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, se muestra como un digimon tranquilo y pacifico que protege las zonas más antiguas del digimundo. Su técnica especial es la "Mirada Fulminante" con la que dispara rayos laser de sus ojos.**

— Yo soy el vocero oficial de ElDoradimon – dijo el digimon reliquia con tranquilidad – al verlos les permitió subir sobre su lomo, bajo las instrucciones de las Bestias Sagradas

— Muchas gracias por permitirnos llegar aquí – Oziel hizo una reverencia que todos los demás imitaron – supongo que ya está enterado de nuestra misión

— Por supuesto, síganme por favor – Shakkoumon empezó a levitar con destino hacia las ruinas

Todos caminaron mientras en el lugar miraban muchos digimon de la clase bestia pequeños como los Toucanmon, Muchomon e incluso otros muy grandes como los Tyrannomon o Rhinomon. Unos minutos después de caminar, llegaron a un gran templo y frente a ellos una gran entrada subterránea. Bajaron por unas escalinatas mientras se apreciaban en los muros las imágenes de muchos digimon prehistóricos, otros con formas humanas y algunas otras estaban dañadas. En eso, vieron un gran resplandor dorado y quedaron impresionados al ver una gran y extensa colección de libros acomodados en varios libreros, los cuales se extendían a través de una enorme habitación que no parecía tener fin. Entre los pasillos se veían algunos pocos digimon que acomodaban libros, otros que se los llevaban y otros más estaban sentados en los pasillos de los libreros leyéndolos con tranquilidad.

— Esto sí que es maravilloso – Aiko estaba muy impresionada al ver todos esos libros – esto hace ver mi colección de mangas como un chiste de aficionados

— En este lugar, se registra toda la información del digimundo sin excepción – hablo Shakkoumon los guiaba por las ruinas – podrán encontrar la información que deseen sin ningún problema

— Pero, ¿Cómo la encontraremos entre tantos libros? – hablo Oziel mostrándose un poco mortificado – son demasiados libros por revisar

— ElDoradimon solo recolecta la información, no es tan sencillo reacomodar todo

— Eso sí que es una gran falla en su sistema – dijo Zack con burla mientras Marian suspiraba con cansancio

— Bueno, lo mejor será empezar – dijo Marian mirando toda la biblioteca – prefiero hacerlo a la antigüita. Puede que encontremos algo increíble entre tanto libro

— Lo único que puedo ofrecerles es un poco de ayuda – Shakkoumon soltó un poco de vapor de su cabeza haciendo sonar un gran silbato – vengan y ayuden a nuestros visitantes

— ¡Como ordene señor Shakkoumon! – la voz de varias chicas se escuchó detrás del digimon reliquia

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Sistermon (Noir y Blanc)**

 **Nivel: Infantil**

 **Tipo: Virus y Vacuna respectivamente**

 **Descripción: Estas digimon de apariencia infantil siempre están junto con su hermana. Sistermon Noir es la mayor y la ruda, usando un sombrero largo con forma de gato negro y usando un vestido negro; mientras que Sistermon Blanc lleva un vestido blanco con sombrero blanco y un poco emplumado y con una actitud pacifista y relajada. Separadas son débiles, por lo que trabajan juntas para protegerse. Su técnica especial en conjunto es la "Gran Cruz Hermana"**

— Las Sistermon son mis asistentes y las guiaran en la biblioteca – dijo Shakkoumon con tranquilidad – tienen permitido llevarse cualquier libro, siempre y cuando lo hagan saber a las Sistermon. Espero que encuentren lo que necesitan

— Muchas gracias – el grupo se despidió del digimon que empezó a retirarse

— Bueno, será mejor separarnos en grupos – dijo Oziel mirando a sus compañeros – lo más efectivo serian grupos de dos personas con sus compañeros

— Supongo que está bien – Aiko se aferró al brazo de Javier – andando entonces…

— ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú con mi hermano? – Marian se puso en frente de la pareja mientras inflaba sus mejillas con enojo

— Ayer te llevo al cine a ver una película y no me dejaste tener una cita con él, así que me toca pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio

— Recuerda que nos tomaríamos tiempo entre nosotros para convivir – Javier no pudo más que apoyar a su novia, mientras sentía la mirada furiosa de su hermana

— De acuerdo, pero mañana pasaras el día entero conmigo – Marian simplemente acepto la petición de su hermano para mirar a Viximon – si se ponen muy cariñosos, araña la cara de mi hermano

— No te preocupes-vi, yo los controlo-vi – Viximon se colocó en el hombro de Javier mientras lo miraba detenidamente

— No es necesario que me vigiles demasiado Viximon

— Así me concentro yo-vi – la pequeña digimon no despegaba la vista de Javier el cual empezó a caminar junto a Aiko y Patamon

— Entonces, Serena y yo iremos en otro grupo – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso caminando en conjunto con Gatomon e Impmon – si encuentran algo de Lucemon, comuníquense inmediatamente

— Entonces andando – Serena se aferró al brazo de su novio con tranquilidad - ¡Nos vemos chicos!

— Zack, ¿Podemos ir los dos juntos? – Marian se acercó al chico que miraba la biblioteca con detalle

— ¡Vamos, será divertido! – dijo Keramon al lado de su compañera

— Bueno, supongo que es mejor que ir con el amargado virgen o con la vampírica enana – dijo Zack con tranquilidad caminando junto a Marian

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – gritaron Hope y Hanzo con enojo

— Ese maldito – Hanzo solo levanto el puño con enojo mientras Lopmon se apoyaba en su hombro – mejor nos vamos

— Si no hay de otra – Hope se acercó a Bakemon mientras era guiada por una Sistermon – vamos "virgen amargado"

— Voy detrás de ti "vampírica enana" – Hanzo esquivo un fuerte golpe de la chica que empezó a desprender enojo hacia Hanzo

Un par de horas después, cada grupo se encontraba en su búsqueda de información. Poco a poco fueron descubriendo algunos datos interesantes del digimundo. Marian estaba leyendo con asombro un poco sobre los digimon hadas mientras Keramon revisaba varias repisas y estantes con tranquilidad.

— Valla, no sabía que existían muchos digimon diferentes y en relación a otras cosas en nuestro mundo – Marian miraba muy entretenida algunos dibujos e imágenes del digimundo – el antiguo Reino de los Digimon Hada era muy bonito

— Recuerda que la Isla Viviente era parte de ese reino – hablo Keramon mientras en sus manos estaba un libro de "Los Digimon Más Raros" – sería divertido descubrir que ofrece ese lugar

— Pero, me impresiona que Lybrixmon haya sido la Reina – Marian suspiro con tranquilidad para después mirar como Zack dibujaba varias imágenes de unos libros - ¿Qué encontraste tu Zack?

— Solo algunos paisajes muy antiguos del digimundo que son muy hermosos – Zack no despegaba la vista del libro mientras continuaba dibujando

— Podrías llevarte el libro si quisieras. Así podrías dibujar con más tranquilidad en tu casa

— Podría, pero no lo hare. Prefiero usar este momento para dibujar con tranquilidad – Zack saco otro libro de una pequeña pila de libros que estaba a su lado

— Bueno, ¿Y no has encontrado nada sobre Lucemon o sobre tu transformación?

— Hasta ahora nada de nada. Si encuentro algo, te lo diré

— Me parece bien…

— ¡Oye Marian, encontré un libro sobre "Los Digimon más Fuertes"! – grito Keramon flotando sobre unos estantes

— ¡Ya voy! Zack, si encuentras algo interesante dímelo por favor – Marian se alejó de su compañero para ir con Keramon

— Descuida, te lo hare saber…

Zack vio como la chica se alejaba mientras miraba detrás de la pila de libros, un libro de pasta verde abierto en una página que decía: "Ravielmon y la maldición de las 3 Lunas". Zack solo entrecerró los ojos para seguir dibujando con tranquilidad. En otra parte de la biblioteca, Oziel revisaba un libro sobre los Caballeros de la Realeza mientras Gatomon trepaba por un librero buscando algún libro en específico sobre Lucemon.

— ¿Encontraste algo Gatomon? – Oziel no despegaba su mirada del libro

— Nada sobre Lucemon – Gatomon bajo con un salto acrobático, aterrizando en frente de su compañero con un libro debajo de su brazo – aunque encontré un libro muy interesante sobre las Digievoluciones DNA

— Esas digievoluciones solo ocurren si ambos digimon son compatibles – Impmon se unió a la conversación mientras tenía un libro en sus manos de pasta negra – me pregunto si yo podre fusionarme con alguien

— Pues sería interesante descubrirlo – Gatomon empezó a darle una hojeada a su libro con tranquilidad - ¿Tu que encontraste Oziel?

— Muchas cosas sobre los Caballeros de la Realeza. Me sorprende que estos digimon tan poderosos hayan sido derrotados por Lucemon

— Algunos de ellos se ocultan, no por miedo, sino porque deben mantener en equilibrio algunas partes del digimundo con sus poderes – Gatomon no le dio importancia al asunto – además, algunos de ellos ni siquiera se preocupan por el digimundo de corazón, como Alphamon…

— Pero no dice nada sobre mis compañeros, ¿Por qué ellos no fueron reconocidos como Caballeros de la Realeza? – Oziel le da la vuelta a la página y ve con asombro la figura de un poderoso digimon con su arma en el aire – "Imperialdramon Modo Paladín"

— ¿Qué encontraste tu Serena? – Impmon miro a su compañera que estaba muy entretenida con un libro muy viejo

— Nada sobre Lucemon – dijo la chica con tranquilidad mientras seguía leyendo – "La Familia de las Bestias Místicas" entre ellas, la guardiana del poder del Fénix. Interesante, ¿Me pregunto si…?

Serena empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza al ver esa parte del libro, pero decidió no darle importancia. En eso, noto la preocupación de su novio y decidió sentarse a su lado para brindarle su apoyo, cosa que el peli negro acepto con tranquilidad. Por otro lado, Hanzo y Hope buscaban en varios libros sin encontrar algo sobre Lucemon. En eso, Hanzo encontró algo sobre los primeros caballeros del bosque, donde se apreciaba a Maligmon y junto a él, una pequeña digimon que le entregaba una bufanda, cosa que hizo reaccionar al elegido, al identificarla con la que usa en su transformación.

— Se parece a Lily – dijo Hanzo con asombro al ver a la pequeña digimon – debe ser una coincidencia

— ¡Señorita Hope! – Bakemon bajo rápidamente de un gran librero con un libro muy grande sobre la Familia de la Sangre – mire, es un libro sobre los orígenes de su familia

— Tal vez encontremos algo sobre mí – Hope colocó el gran libro en el suelo para abrirlo y ver un gran Árbol Genealógico donde su familia estaba en la base del árbol – valla, al parecer mi familia fundo la familia de la sangre y la fue unificando con más de las familias de digimon oscuros

— Busca más sobre tu antiguo yo – Hanzo se acercó para ver el libro

— Veamos… "La primera familia"… "La Batalla contra Lucemon"… "Las Reliquias Sangrientas"…

— ¡Espera! – Hanzo detuvo la página donde se apreciaban varias imágenes de las Reliquias Sangrientas – tal vez encontremos una debilidad sobre ellas

— Le tomare una foto – Hope saco su celular y tomo varias fotos a las páginas – ahora veamos… "El Renacer de LadyMyotismon"

— Esa debe ser la página que buscamos – dijo Lopmon mirando lo que decía – está en un dialecto muy antiguo. No lo entiendo del todo

— Yo si lo puedo entender – los ojos de Hope se tornaron rojos mientras leía con detalle – lo único importante que dice, es sobre una digimon que ayudo a suprimir los recuerdos de mi antiguo yo… Sanzomon

— Es una digimon sacerdotisa, igual que Sakuyamon – dijo Bakemon recordando algo que había leído mientras buscaba en un libro en sus manos – se dice que es una digimon experta en muchos hechizos de alto nivel

— Aquí dice que se oculta en el Santuario del Ying-Yang – Hope miro una imagen muy borrosa del lugar que mencionaba – es peligroso ir en estas condiciones. Lo mejor será…

— ¿Piensas renunciar así de fácil a tu deseo de recuperar tus recuerdos? – Hanzo miro con seriedad a la chica – si ya sabes quién te puede ayudar, tienes que ir inmediatamente con ella

— Pero… no debemos separarnos…

— No creo que les afecte que hagamos una pequeña misión en solitario. Además, somos compañeros y nos apoyamos – Hanzo oculto un poco del sonrojo en sus mejillas

— Bueno, si no tengo de otra – Hope sonrió mientras le daba un muy pequeño beso en la mejilla a Hanzo – gracias. Sabes, eres agradable cuando no eres un amargado

— Lo mismo digo de ti cuando te vuelves una delicada señorita…

— No tientes a tu suerte – la chica decidió seguir leyendo el gran libro mientras Hanzo seguía en la suya mientras levemente pasaba su mano por donde había recibido el beso – gracias

— Es bonito verlos llevarse bien a su manera, ¿No crees Bakemon?

— Concuerdo contigo Lopmon

Ambas digimon sonrieron con diversión mientras ambos elegidos intentaban inútilmente olvidar su pequeño y emotivo momento. Mientras tanto, Aiko y Javier revisaban algunos libros que trataban sobre las primeras deidades del digimundo. Aiko había encontrado un libro sobre los primeros reinos y encontró el que quería.

— No puedo creer que La Ciudad de los Juguetes, El Pueblo del Renacimiento y otros bellos lugares fueron creados con ayuda de Lybrixmon – Aiko estaba muy impresionada mientras revisaba el libro con más detalle – y aquí muestra un poco del primer Reino de Lybrixmon

— Su ubicación es fácil de encontrar-vi – dijo Viximon sobre el hombro de su compañera – podríamos ir ahí para buscar información sobre Lybrixmon-vi

— Disculpen – una Sistermon Noir se acercó a donde estaba Javier leyendo – estos son los libros que pude encontrar sobre los Ángeles del Digimundo

— Gracias – Javier tomo los libros y los coloco en una mesa de piedra que estaba cerca – veamos si aquí encontramos algo sobre Lucemon

— Yo te ayudo – Patamon bajo de la cabeza de Javier y empezó a hojear uno de los libros – valla, aquí hay una imagen de la primera "Orden Celestial". Sí que eran muchos ángeles

— Ese de ahí – Javier observo a uno que estaba un poco apartado con una armadura con detalles rojos – se parece a mí transformación. Pero sin los rasgos negros que me otorgo el Virus Negas

— También dice que después de la primera orden que se extinguió, aparecieron los "Tres Ángeles del Digimundo"

— Ahí es donde estaba tu padre…

— De hecho, mi padre pertenece a la Sexta Generación – Patamon corrigió la idea de su compañero – mis amigos y yo seriamos la Séptima Generación

— Pero, no veo nada sobre Lucemon – Javier busco en otro librero algo sobre su enemigo hasta que vio un libro de pasta negra y un poco empolvado en una zona muy alta – ese libro, Patamon, ¿puedes alcanzarlo?

— Por supuesto – el pequeño digimon voló hacia donde estaba y tomo el libro, pero no pudo moverlo – está atascado y no puedo sacarlo

— Creo que tengo una idea – Javier sonrió mientras miraba a su novia que estaba muy entretenida con un libro

Unos Minutos después…

— Un poco más alto – Aiko se había subido a los hombros de su novio para alcanzar el libro – ya lo tengo, sostenme bien que me da miedo esto

— Tu tranquila nena, yo te sostendré muy bien…

— ¡Y que no se te ocurra mirar hacia arriba! – la chica se cubrió un poco su falda sabiendo la intención de su novio – te lo advierto

— No prometo nada – Javier soltó una risa pervertida, hasta que sintió la mirada penetrante de Viximon

— Te vigilo-vi – Viximon mostraba una mirada muy seria

— Solo… un poco más… - Aiko trataba de sacar el libro con un poco de dificultad mientras Patamon le ayudaba – ya casi… ¡Lo logre!

— Eso está bien – Javier dio una mirada rápida hacia arriba mientras un poco de sangre salía de su nariz – son rosas…

— ¡Pervertido-vi! – Viximon se lanzó al rostro de Javier, pero solo causo que este perdiera el equilibrio

— ¡Kya! – Aiko cayó sobre Javier y termino sentada cerca de su rostro - ¡Javier!

— Fue sin querer queriendo – Javier solo recibió un pequeño golpe de Aiko mientras la pobre chica estaba muy sonrojada

— Esas cosas las podemos hacer en casa, no aquí…

— Bueno, no pasó nada malo al final – Patamon soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa mirando a todos lados - ¿Dónde quedo el libro?

— Esta ahí – Javier vio el libro tirado en el piso, pero cuando lo iba a tomar una pequeña silueta lo tomo rápidamente - ¿Pero que?

Todos vieron como una pequeña silueta color naranja se ponía en frente de ellos y tenía el libro en sus manos.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Meicoomon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Desconocido**

 **Descripción: Meicoomon es un digimon tranquilo que prefiere estar descansado que peleando. Hay muchos misterios ocultos detrás de su increíble agilidad y fuerza. Cuando siente una gran amenaza, su instinto de combate tomara control de ella. Su técnica especial es "Zarpazo X"**

— Nunca había visto a un Meicoomon en mi vida – dijo Patamon con asombro

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso son únicos? – pregunto Aiko mirando al pequeño digimon que los miraba fijamente

— Son muy difíciles de encontrar-vi – dijo Viximon al lado de su compañera – además, están dentro de los digimon desconocidos-vi, como Keramon-vi

— Pero no se ve que sea un enemigo – Javier se acercó al digimon con forma de gato y se agacho mientras este lo veía – hola pequeño, no te hare daño, solo necesito ese libro que tienes en tu mano

— ¿Mei? – el digimon solo maulló como si no entendiera a Javier

— Solo Necesito el libro – Javier intento tomarlo, pero Meicoomon levanto el libro como si fuera a dárselo – eso es, ahora dámelo por favor

— Mei – el digimon parpadeo confuso y bajo el libro para pegarle en la cara a Javier

— ¡Auch! ¡Oye, eso no fue amable! – Javier se sobaba el rostro que estaba rojo por el golpe – eso fue cruel

— No queremos problemas-vi – Viximon y Patamon se colocaron delante de Meicoomon – necesitamos el libro

— ¿Mei?

— No sé lo que dijiste, pero dánoslo. Por favor – dijo Patamon con tranquilidad

— ¡Mei! – Meicoomon salió corriendo a gran velocidad, pero paso por encima de Javier para dejarlo en el piso un poco adolorido

— ¡Oye, regresa aquí! – los dos digimon empezaron a correr mientras perseguían al digimon

— ¡Chicos, necesitamos ayuda! – Aiko hablo desde su brazalete mientras Javier se levantaba con lágrimas en sus ojos

— ¿Por qué siempre me golpean en la cara? – Javier se lamentaba por lo sucedido

Por un pasillo cerca de ahí, Oziel y Serena revisaban otros libros hasta que recibieron el mensaje de Aiko.

— ¿Un Meicoomon? – Gatomon se mostraba sorprendida al escuchar esa información – no había visto un Meicoomon nunca

— ¡Ahí viene! – Impmon vio como el digimon corría hacia el grupo

— ¡Te atrapare! – Oziel se preparó para interceptarlo

Meicoomon vio a Oziel y rápidamente dio un brinco para aterrizar en su cara e impulsarse sobre él, dejándolo derribado y esquivando al grupo. Todos empezaron a perseguir a Meicoomon, mientras esta miraba como dejaba atrás a sus captores. Pero al mirar de nuevo al frente, no se percató que Hanzo estaba al frente a ella y la atrapo para levantarla.

— Ya te tengo lindo gatito – Hanzo se burlaba del digimon, el cual lo miraba fijamente – ahora, dame ese libro

— Mei… - Meicoomon empezó a gruñir con enojo para después azotar con fuerza el libro en los pies de Hanzo

— ¡Argh! ¡Hija de…! – Hanzo no se percató que Meicoomon levanto sus garras con enojo mientras ronroneaba muy fuerte – oh no…

Hope llego a donde había llegado Hanzo y vio como este era arañado en su rostro por Meicoomon para dejarlo derribado y con sus ojos en "x" al ser derrotado. Meicoomon volvió a tomar el libro y siguió corriendo. Todo el grupo persiguió a Meicoomon por una gran parte de la biblioteca. Hasta que ven a lo lejos a Zack y a Marian que estaban leyendo con tranquilidad y ven todo el ajetreo.

— ¡Zack, Marian! – grito Serena mientras corría - ¡Detenga a ese Meicoomon!

— ¿Meicoomon? – Zack vio a la digimon que llegaba corriendo y después esta se detuvo al ver al gran sujeto – hola pequeña

— … Mei – la digimon lo miro mientras ladeaba la cabeza para después seguir maullando – mei, mei mei

— Ya veo, mucho gusto. Me llamo Zack – el sujeto tenía una conversación con la digimon – parece que los hiciste correr mucho

— Mei mei – la digimon subió a la mesa a la altura de Zack, dejando impresionados a Marian y Keramon – mei mei

— Sí, pero ellos son mis amigos. Aunque si lo pienso mucho no llevo conociéndolos mucho

— ¡Zack! – Oziel y el grupo llegaron a donde estaban los miembros faltantes y miraron a su compañero – lo atrapaste, que bien

— No, de hecho ella se detuvo – Zack miro a la digimon que asentía dándole la razón - ¿A quién le quitaste el libro?

— Mei mei – Meicoomon apunto a Javier, el cual lo miraba con enojo

— Si, tienes razón. Tiene cara de pervertido y loco

— ¿Con quién hablas Zack? – pregunto Marian muy confundida

— Pues con Meicoomon obviamente – Zack vio como todos lo miraban de forma extraña - ¿Acaso no la escuchan hablar?

— Ella solo está maullando – dijo Aiko con enojo – no está hablando

— Pero yo la escucho claramente – Meicoomon se acercó a Zack y siguió maullando – entiendo. Mei-chan dice que solo yo puedo entenderle, porque confía en mi

— ¿Cómo puede confiar en ti si nunca te ha visto? – pregunto Hope con enojo

— Creo saber la respuesta – Keramon se acercó a Meicoomon que jugaba con sus tentáculos – los Meicoomon son digimon que se conectan con su entorno. Ellos perciben todo y saben a quién darle su confianza con tan solo verlo

— Mei-chan dice que ustedes son raros y que en mi ve alguien tranquilo en quien puede confiar – Zack hablo con burla mientras recibía el libro por parte de Meicoomon - ¿Y que encontraron…?

Zack abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después revelar el título del libro al resto del grupo. Todos se estremecieron al ver que decía: "El Origen del Digimundo: La Guerra de las Insignias". Todos se acomodaron en una gran mesa mientras le daba el libro a Aiko para que lo leyera en voz alta.

— Varias de las paginas están muy maltratadas – Aiko le daba una revisada al libro – pero leeré lo que pueda entender…

 **Lectura de Aiko**

 _"Hace mucho tiempo, el digimundo fue creado para que los digimon vivieran bajo la creación de los humanos. En un principio, los digimon eran capaces de crear su propio mundo a su voluntad, pero pronto empezaron a dividirse en grupos, los cuales empezaron a luchar por dominar territorios del digimundo. Fue ahí que se creó la primera división: Luz y Oscuridad. La Luz fue dominada por las Bestias Sagradas y su líder, pero la Oscuridad fue dominada por un poderoso digimon que empezó a corromper a todos los digimon, en especial a los digimon ángeles, creando a la primera generación de Ángeles Caídos. Para evitar que la Oscuridad destruyera el equilibrio en el digimundo, Las Bestias Sagradas crearon a un digimon al cual le entregaron su poder mientras reclutaba aliados con quien compartir su luz y combatir la Oscuridad. Cuando los digimon elegidos enfrentaron a la Oscuridad, este logro quitarle la vida a uno de los elegidos. Su líder decidió sacrificarse para derrotar al poderoso digimon enemigo. Sin embargo, este digimon Oscuro consiguió separar su poder como una forma de manipular y corromper a otros digimon para que siguieran sus órdenes. Además, usando los poderes que aún le quedaban, vinculo su esencia con la del Primer elegido, de forma que… … … … … …_

 _El Digimon Oscuro tomo a su primer discípulo, el cual pertenecía a la Primera Orden Celestial y le ordeno exterminarla por completo para evitar problemas en el futuro. Utilizando un poco de su esencia, creo la primera fuerza oscura para corromper digimon, los cuales se comportaban de forma opuesta a su verdadero ser. Este digimon utilizo hábilmente su disfraz para robar datos del digimundo y buscar las otras partes de Oscuridad de su amo. Con ellas en su poder, todas reunidas, el sería capaz de… … … … … … … … las 7 insignias oscuras… … uno solo… … … … …_

Aiko trato de leer más, pero el resto de las páginas era totalmente indescifrable.

— Ese digimon al que se refería, era Lucemon – dijo Serena con enojo – el acabo con todos los digimon de la Orden Celestial… los traiciono

— Y fue el creador del Virus Negas – Javier apretó los puños con rabia – entonces Lucemon solo es una marioneta de ese digimon

— ¿No dice algo sobre quién es? – dijo Hope para ver como Oziel ponía sus manos sobre el libro

— Es Ogudomon – hablo Oziel con enojo – es lo que dice aquí

— ¿Ogudomon? Pero, se supone que es solo un mito – dijo Lopmon un poco nerviosa – es un digimon oscuro que solo presagia el fin de todo lo conocido

— Nunca se ha visto en el digimundo – Bakemon recordó algo que le habían contado – pero, ¿Cuál es el plan de Lucemon?

— Quiere reunir las 7 Insignias Oscuras – dijo Hanzo – eso significa, que no le importan sus compañeros

— Desea sus insignias oscuras para resucitar a Ogudomon – dijo Zack mientras Meicoomon se acurrucaba en sus brazos – pero, debe existir una forma de vencerlo

— Aquí dice algo interesante – Aiko abrió unas páginas al final del libro – habla sobre una profecía dividida que permitirá el final de esta guerra. La primera profecía es la que nos dijo KingChessmon

— ¿Y qué dicen las demás? – Marian se acercó al libro un poco impaciente

— La segunda dice: _"Las 7 Insignias de la Luz solo serán capaces de derrotar a las 7 Insignias de la Oscuridad y viceversa…"_

— _"… pero si una sola insignia derrota a todas las demás, estas buscaran a una nueva reencarnación y regresaran a la vida para seguir con su guerra hasta que solo un lado triunfe"_ – Zack termino de leer lo que decía la profecía

— La tercera debe ser la clave – Serena leyó la última parte – _"El poder de 7, reunidos en…"_

De la nada, el libro fue levantado en el aire, sorprendiendo a todos. Todos miraron hacia arriba y se asustaron al ver a Lucemon sobre un gran librero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Creo que ya leyeron más que suficiente – hablo Lucemon mientras miraba las cenizas del libro – y no soy fanático de ese tipo de lecturas

— Eres solo una marioneta de Ogudomon – Oziel se enojó mientras sacaba su acceso junto con los demás – y estas tramando su resurrección. Esto solo destruirá el digimundo junto contigo

— Para su desgracia, no saben el final de esa profecía y nunca la sabrán – Lucemon chasqueo los dedos – pero les daré un final más rápido con su muerte

El techo de la gran biblioteca fue destruido y del cielo aparecieron Arukenimon, Mummymon, Astamon, Lady Devimon y QueenDevimon. Luego aparecieron 4 siluetas que desprendían una gran llamarada azul de sus cuerpos.

 **Data book digimon**

 **SkullMeramon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este peligroso digimon desprenda llamas azules de su cuerpo como símbolo de la poderosa intensidad de su poder. Poseen una fuerza superior a cualquier vista y queman todo a su paso. Su técnica especial es el "Fuego de Metal" el cual lanza de su boca para incinerar todo a su paso.**

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Hope se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanos y madre en ese lugar

— "El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo" – dijo Astamon con una sonrisa – es algo básico en la guerra, querida hermana

— En pocas palabras, acabaremos con ustedes – dijo LadyDevimon con enojo

— ¡Intrusos! – en eso, apareció Shakkoumon volando con varias Sistermon a su lado – Lucemon, tienes prohibido venir a este lugar, sobre todo por tu traición a la Orden Celestial. No vuelvas a mostrar tu rostro en este lugar

— No has cambiado en todos estos años Shakkoumon – dijo Lucemon con una risita – descuida, me iré de inmediato, en cuando destruya todo este lugar. ¡Destruyan todo!

— ¡A digievolucionar! – dijo Oziel sacando su Acceso más poderoso

— **¡Acceso, Pase Mega! –** Oziel, Hanzo, Javier, Serena y Hope empezaron a transformarse

— **Magnamon digimon a:** **¡ImperialMagnamon!**

— **Maligmon digimon a: ¡NykteliosMaligmon!**

— **NegasMagnamon digimon a: ¡Angeloid NegasMagnamon!**

— **LadyMagnamon digimon a: ¡BrynLadyMagnamon!**

— **LadyMyotismon digimon a: ¡QueenMyotismon!**

— Nos toca Marian – dijo Aiko hacia su amiga la cual asintió en seguida

— **Pase Legendario: Acceso Digi Insignia digimon a: ¡Lybrixmon, la Doncella de la Libertad!**

— **Pase Legendario: Acceso Digi Insignia digimon a: ¡Ravielmon, el Caballero de la Armonía!** – Zack también se transformó mientras ponía a Meicoomon en el suelo

— Se ven tan lindos todos juntos y transformados, pero no es suficiente – Lucemon empezó a levitar mientras volaba por la gran biblioteca esquivando los ataques de Shakkoumon, mientras sus aliados destruían todo el lugar

— ¡Protejan la biblioteca y eviten todo el daño posible! – dijo Magnamon sacando su espada – yo ayudare a Shakkoumon

— ¡Entendido! – todos los caballeros partieron a detener a los miembros de la Familia de la Sangre

— Nosotros detendremos a los SkullMeramon – dijo Angewomon al lado de Beelzemon – debemos proteger a cualquier digimon indefenso dentro de la biblioteca

Ravielmon llevaba a Meicoomon en sus brazos para ponerla fuera de peligro y la dejo escondida entre unos escombros.

— Quédate aquí pequeña, prometo venir a buscarte al terminar esta batalla – dijo Ravielmon sacando su arma

— ¡Mei mei! – grito la pequeña digimon con miedo

— Descuida, al igual que tú, odio tener que luchar, pero lo hare para proteger a quienes lo necesiten, como tú – Ravielmon se levantó para correr a la batalla – _No volveré a cometer errores_

En el cielo sobre ElDoradimon, Lucemon esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de ImperialMagnamon y Shakkoumon mientras realizaba su técnica de **Choque Cósmico.** Lady Magnamon y QueenMyotismon luchaban contra QueenDevimon mientras corrían por toda la biblioteca.

— ¿Por qué están trabajando con Lucemon madre? – grito la doncella Vampiro con enojo – Dudo que mi padre haya decidió seguir sus órdenes tan fácilmente

— Tenemos una alianza con él para conseguir tenerte de vuelta – QueenDevimon volaba sobre las doncellas esquivando sus ataques – pero esto se hubiera evitado si te hubieras quedado al lado nuestro como te dije

— Hice lo correcto al apartarme de su lado y no me arrepiento de esa decisión. Pero te aseguro que en cuando recupere mis recuerdos, probare que yo no le cause esa maldición a mi padre

— ¡¿Tus recuerdos?! – la poderosa reina se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras – _Entonces, ya descubrió quien le ayudo en el pasado_

— **¡Vuelo de la Valkiria! –** grito LadyMagnamon para lanzarse sobre la peligrosa Reina que detuvo el ataque, pero recibió un impacto muy poderoso, que termino lanzándola lejos del lugar – ¡No dejare que destruyan este lugar!

Las doncellas volaron para no darle oportunidad a la Reina Vampiro. Negas y Lybrixmon luchaban contra Arukenimon y Mummymon que estaban acompañados de Astamon, que estaba disparando en todas partes atacando a todos lados.

— Sus disparos son demasiado rápidos y con esa habilidad de rastreo, es difícil de evitarlas – dijo Lybrixmon esquivando por muy poco los disparos – incluso con nuestra velocidad, nos es imposible esquivarlos todos

— Déjenmelo a mí nenas – Negas guardo sus alas, pero desprendió una que se aferró a su Martillo-hacha, para darle una apariencia más tecnológica y un poco más grande - **¡Nivel 1-Filo Celestial!**

Negas se lanzó contra Astamon con su arma, pero este desapareció usando el poder de su **Reliquia Sangrienta** para ocultarse. Sin embargo, Negas podía percibir los movimientos de su enemigo. En eso, sintió como Arukenimon y Mummymon usaban sus técnicas para atacar a Negas, pero Lybrixmon uso sus **Disparos de Cecias** para frenar su ataque y permitir a Negas encontrar a Astamon para golpearlo con el filo de su arma, causando que este perdiera su camuflaje y con un gran corte en uno de sus brazos.

— Ahora estamos a mano – hablo Negas con malicia – pero esto aún no termina

— Solo tuviste suerte – Astamon cargo mucha energía en su pierna para atacar - **¡Maverick!**

— **¡Reflejo Negas!** – Negas levanto su escudo y repelió el ataque de Astamon, el cual fue lanzado lejos por el impacto de su propia técnica

— Maldito… debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad – Astamon salió de entre unos escombros con varias lesiones en su cuerpo

— Todos dicen eso – Negas levanto su arma mientras Lybrixmon se colocaba a su lado – Ahora, sigamos con esta fiesta

En otro lado, LadyDevimon dirigía a los SkullMeramon que destruían la biblioteca. Angewomon y Beelzemon contrarrestaban sus técnicas. En eso, Ravielmon apareció en lo alto y empezó a tocar su **Sinfonía de la Armonía** para detener a los enemigos. Pero estos no parecían verse afectados por su melodía.

— ¡Eres un gran tonto! – grito LadyDevimon con burla – Los cascos de los SkullMeramon los protegen de tus técnicas absurdas de flauta

— Veo que ahora eres un poco más lista que antes – dijo Ravielmon guardando su pequeña flauta

— ¡¿Acaso me llamaste tonta?! – LadyDevimon se enfureció para arremeter contra el caballero - ¡Te enseñare a respetarme!

Ravielmon esquivo el movimiento de LadyDevimon y se colocó en frente de os SkullMeramon mientras levantaba su arma.

— **¡Onda Creciente!** – Ravielmon lanzo su técnica, pero esta parecía muy débil

Los SkullMeramon detuvieron la poderosa técnica con sus manos, y lanzaron varias de sus técnicas de **Fuego de Metal,** los cuales apenas logró esquivar Ravielmon, el cual empezó a mostrarse cansado.

— Algo está mal con Ravielmon – dijo WichBakemon que apareció al lado del caballero junto a Sakuyamon

— Por alguna razón, su energía está disminuyendo – Sakuyamon coloco su báculo sobre el caballero que estaba de rodillas recuperando el aliento

— Esto no puede ser… a menos – Ravielmon recordó lo que había leído hace un momento sobre su antiguo yo – _esa maldición… no puede ser…_

— **¡Onda de la Oscuridad!** – LadyDevimon aparto a las dos digimon con su técnica, mientras ella se colocaba delante del caballero cansado – ya no eres tan rudo gran tonto. Ahora acabare contigo

— **¡Mei!** – en eso, Meicoomon apareció dando un zarpazo a LadyDevimon que se enfureció por eso

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera tocarme sucia gata?! – LadyDevimon empezó a volar mientras transformaba su garra en una lanza - ¡Te exterminare ahora mismo!

— ¡No dejare… que toques a mi amigo! – Meicoomon pudo hablar con enojo usando una voz de niña, mientras su cuerpo brillaba con mucha intensidad - ¡Lo protegeré a toda costa!

Meicoomon digievoluciono en una hermosa Meicrackmon que se colocó en frente a Ravielmon. Todos sintieron una poderosa energía que desbordaba por su cuerpo que parecía revitalizar a todos.

— Ravielmon, ahora yo te protegeré – dijo Meicrackmon levantando al caballero para darle un poco de su energía

— Gracias Mei-chan – Ravielmon vio la sonrisa de la digimon que después salió a luchar contra los SkullMeramon

— ¡Acaben con ella! – grito molesta Arukenimon que intentaba atrapar a Meicrackmon con su **Hilo de Araña** mientras Mummymon utilizaba su **Vendaje de Serpiente**

Meicrackmon era muy rápida para estas técnicas y esquivaba todos los golpes con mucha facilidad, mientras los regresaba con su increíble fuerza. Mientras tanto, en el cielo sobre ElDoradimon, Lucemon seguía esquivando todas las técnicas de Shakkoumon con facilidad.

— Los años te pesan querido amigo, mejor ríndete – Lucemon cargaba mucha energía en sus manos para atacar

— No te basto exterminar a todos tus camaradas en el pasado – Shakkoumon se mostraba agotado mientras descendía lentamente al suelo – no dejare que dañes más a ElDoradimon

— Entonces morirás primero tú, **¡Choque Galáctico!**

— **¡Filo de Lancelot!** – Magnamon apareció desde el suelo con su técnica, desviando la de Lucemon - ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a nadie más Lucemon!

Lucemon vio como sus SkullMeramon eran derrotados por los digimon, mientras los caballeros repelían a la Familia de la Sangre. Magnamon se lanzó contra Lucemon pero fue detenido por Omegamon Zwart que apareció desde un portal.

— No importa lo que creen que descubrieron, eso no cambiara las cosas – dijo Lucemon permitiendo que sus aliados cruzaran el portal – conseguiré lo que quiero y ustedes perecerán

Los caballeros miraron la retirada de sus enemigos, pero sabían que había sido una derrota. Unas horas después, las Sistermon reacomodaban los libros que habían sido movidos y desacomodados por la batalla de los elegidos. Shakkoumon se recuperaba del cansancio de la batalla mientras todos se organizaban cada uno con algún libro que quería llevarse a casa.

— Lamentamos mucho los daños a la biblioteca – dijo Serena disculpándose con el digimon reliquia

— No deben disculparse. Ustedes han hecho mucho por el digimundo y esta demás decir que dejamos nuestras vidas en sus manos. Les brindaremos nuestro apoyo en lo que necesiten

— Ese libro que destruyo Lucemon era muy importante para que él se molestara en venir – Aiko miraba las pocas hojas que había recatado – y ahora ya las perdimos

— Podríamos recuperarlas – hablo una Sistermon Noir - ¿No es así señor Shakkoumon?

— Por supuesto. Después de todo, ElDoradimon recupera toda la información del digimundo fácilmente. Pero el proceso puede tardar mucho y puede que sea demasiado tarde cuando lo consigamos

— Eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos – dijo Hanzo – tratemos de darle uso a la información que tengamos de Lucemon y la profecía y resolvamos el problema hasta que consigamos la última parte de esta

— Suena a un buen plan – dijo Javier con cansancio mientras abrazaba a su novia – por ahora, ya es hora de regresar a casa

— Pero, si quieren más información sobre esa profecía, puede que alguien les pueda ayudar – dijo una Sistermon Blanc – hay una zona que perteneció al antiguo Reino de los Digimon Hada donde reino Lybrixmon. Tal vez ahí puedan encontrar algo de información relevante

— No perderíamos nada intentándolo – Oziel solo recordaba como hace unos momentos Omegamon había interferido en su ataque – tenemos que ponernos un paso delante de Lucemon a como dé lugar

Mientras todos revisaban los libros que querían llevarse, Marian observo como Zack guardaba un libro en su mochila con seriedad y recordó lo que le dijo Keramon del agotamiento de Ravielmon.

— Zack, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Si descuida, solo estoy un poco cansado por todo lo ocurrido – Zack solo revisaba sus cosas con tranquilidad – fue un día muy agotador ¿no crees?

— Al menos estamos bien ahora – Marian estaba un poco relajada al ver a su compañero, pero seguía preocupada. En eso, Meicoomon aparece – Hola Mei-chan, estuviste increíble al defender a Zack

— Mei mei – la pequeña digimon sonrió ante Marian para luego mirar a Zack - ¿Mei?

— Estoy bien Mei-chan, gracias por ayudarme – Zack acaricio la cabeza de la digimon y le dio un pequeño dulce que llevaba en su mochila – espero que nos veamos de nuevo más seguido

— Si tú quieres, ella puede acompañarte Zack – Marian se acercó a su compañero al lado de Keramon – después de todo, se ve que se llevan muy bien

— ¿Te interesa acompañarme Mei-chan?

— Yo… ¡Quiero ir con Zack! – Meicoomon se lanzó a los brazos de Zack mientras sonreía

— Veo que te hiciste con una amiga – dijo Oziel al lado de sus amigos – ya tenemos una nueva compañera

— Mei mei…

— Mei-chan dice que está feliz de unirse al equipo – Zack hablo mientras su compañera le susurraba al oído – pero que no esperen que baje la guardia para nada

— Descuida Mei-chan, todos seremos tus amigos – dijo Serena extendiendo su mano a la pequeña digimon

— Si, ya veo – Zack empezó a escuchar los murmullos de Meicoomon – Mei-chan dice que ella es compañera mía, que no intentes cambiarme por Impmon

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quería hacer eso!

— ¿Entonces dices que Mei-chan no es bonita?

— ¡No… digo es linda… pero…! ¡Zack eres malo! – Serena no hizo más que hacer un puchero mientras todos reían

Con eso, una nueva compañera se unió al equipo para pelear por el digimundo. Sin embargo, aún había muchos misterios detrás del plan de Lucemon. Sin saber de cierta manera que les depararía el futuro, el grupo solo podía pensar en una cosa…

 **Detener a Lucemon era necesario a como dé lugar…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Hola, soy Zack Wilson. Aunque el viaje a la biblioteca fue en parte provechoso, las cosas no pintan bien con nuestra misión. Así que debemos buscar más información en el pasado. Mientras un grupo busca el pasado de la Reina Hada, otro buscara el de la Princesa Vampiro. Aunque Marian no se ve del todo a gusto con esta misión. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "El deseo de ser libre: El pasado de La Reina Hada". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, unidos! Mei-chan pide que no se pierdan la siguiente aventura. Los esperamos**

* * *

 **Omake: Especial de Navidad**

Anochecía en la ciudad y el frio viento que recorría a las personas solo podía ser calmado con la alegría de esas fechas: la navidad. Las familias corrían con regalos en mano, otros caminaban por la ciudad disfrutando de los colores que ofrecían las fiestas y otros más gozaban tomarse fotos con el singular personaje de traje rojo y robusto cuerpo que se encontraba en algunos lugares para el goce de las familias. Entre las calles, Hope caminaba al lado de su padre Joseph y Bakemon que era invisible con rumbo al departamento de Oziel donde realizarían una pequeña reunión y cena navideña con todo el grupo.

— Hija, no me gustaría interrumpir tu celebración navideña con tus amigos – Joseph se mostraba un poco nervioso ante la idea

— Tonterías, he deseado tener una celebración en familia de verdad – Hope se aferró al brazo de su padre con cariño – ahora que tengo esa oportunidad, no quiero arruinarla

— Bueno, solo no espero incomodar a tus amigos con mi presencia…

— Si ellos se incomodan, yo me encargare de ello – la chica tenía una mirada llameante llena de determinación

— Dime Bakemon, ¿mi hija suele tener esa actitud tan ruda? – el hombre miraba el aura llameante de su hija con nervios

— La señorita Hope siempre se emociona cuando algo le alegra – dijo la fantasmita con una sonrisa – como cuando descubrió que sus pechos ya habían crecido…

— ¡Bakemon, no digas esas cosas! – Hope se apeno mucho mientras cubría la boca de su compañera

— Mi niña está creciendo – Joseph solo pudo suspirar con orgullo

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Oziel, Aiko en compañía de Marian y Serena terminaban los últimos toques a la cena navideña en compañía de Viximon y Keramon mientras el resto de los digimon preparaban la decoración del lugar junto con Meicoomon, que aprendía mucho con las costumbres navideñas.

— Bueno, ya casi terminamos, solo falta el postre – Aiko revisaba un reloj en su muñeca verificando el tiempo - ¿Cómo va ese postre Serena?

— Ya casi está listo – Serena decoraba un pastel de fresas con unos dibujos navideños – ahora solo faltan las chispas de chocolate

— Aquí las tengo – Marian esparcía las chispas en el pastel con emoción – no puedo esperar a comer este delicioso banquete

— Yo estoy igual, será divertido – Keramon comía de otra bolsa de chispas de chocolate al lado de Viximon

— Esta será mi primera vez celebrando la navidad-vi – Viximon usaba un pequeño gorrito rojo con un cascabel – en el digimundo es una fiesta sencilla, pero bonita-vi

— ¡Ya llegamos! – al lugar llegaron Hanzo, Javier y Zack con varios regalos en sus manos

— ¿Alguno de esos regalos es mío? – Marian se acercó a toda prisa para ver los regalos

— Paciencia pequeña, debes esperar por tu sorpresa…

— ¿Hablas del par de calcetines que le compraste a última hora? – hablo Zack a forma de burla

— ¡No digas mentiras! – Javier se lanzó sobre Zack para callarlo por intentar revelar su regalo

— No te compro eso descuida – dijo Hanzo acomodando sus regalos en el árbol navideño

— Solo faltan Hope y Oziel – dijo Gatomon con una bufanda roja en su cuello

— ¿Alguien me nombro? – en la puerta se asomaba Hope con su padre en brazos – chicos, les presento a mi papa

— Joseph Avalos, es un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hija – hablo el sujeto con una reverencia – les agradezco que cuidaran de ella todo este tiempo

— Hope es una gran amiga y siempre nos cuidamos entre nosotros – dijo Serena saludando al señor – es un gusto poder conocerlo

— Ya veo el parecido – dijo Hanzo con un saludo – aunque él se ve más amable que tu Hope. Lástima que no heredaste su altura…

— ¡Cállate idiota! – Hope le dio un zape al chico mientras se ruborizaba – eres despreciable

— Veo que tú eres Hanzo, mi hija me ha hablado de ti – Joseph se acercó al chico y puso sus manos en sus hombros – por favor, cuida a mi hija y hazla una buena mujer

— ¡Papa! – Hope se ruborizo ante las palabras de su padre - ¡Él y yo no somos…!

— Hare lo mejor que pueda señor – dijo Hanzo siguiendo la bromita del señor frente a él

— ¡Eres un…!

— Bueno chicas, antes de que llegue Oziel, debemos arreglarnos – dijo Aiko guiando a Hope al cuarto de invitados mientras se retiraba el mandil que uso para cocinar – ya casi esta la cena así que, descansen por mientras

Una hora después, Oziel caminaba por las escaleras con un regalo en sus manos el cual le había costado mucho conseguir. Llego al departamento un poco nervioso por si le gustaría o no a Serena.

— Hola chicos, ya llegue

— ¡Bienvenido Oziel! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

El chico miro a sus amigos, a los digimon y al padre de Hope en la mesa, pero quedó impresionado al ver a las chicas. Cada una usaba un traje navideño muy bonito para cada una: Aiko llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza navideño sin tirantes que resaltaba sus pechos; Marian llevaba una falda con unas medias rojas y botas rojas y una blusa roja con botones blancos esponjoso y lo terminaba con un sombrero navideño; Hope llevaba un short pequeño navideño que resaltaba su sexy cuerpo y una blusa corta con un pequeño poncho navideño; Serena usaba un lindo vestido estilo maid pero navideño y con una diadema con astas de reno que la hacían ver muy linda. Serena se acercó a Oziel para recibirlo con un abrazo.

— Y, ¿Cómo me veo? – Serena se ruborizo al estar cerca de su novio mientras posaba para el

— Te ves, preciosa – Oziel no pudo contener el rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba a Serena por completo

— ¡Oigan chicos, miren arriba! – grito Marian mientras señalaba arriba de la puerta

La pareja miro como en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño ramo de muérdago con un lazo rojo. Todos empezaron a pedir un beso a la pareja, así que Oziel tomo la iniciativa y le dio un apasionado beso a Serena, el cual ella devolvió a su amado mientras se unían mas en un abrazo cariñoso, mientras todos aplaudían su amor y Zack decía que aun creía que era gay. Unos minutos después todos se encontraban en la mesa preparándose para cenar entre conversaciones y risas. Oziel se levantó mientras tocaba su vaso de vidrio con su cuchara para llamar la atención de todos.

— Quisiera proponer un brindis amigos – todos levantaron sus vasos ante la petición de su amigo – esta misión nos permitió unirnos en estas fechas llenas de amor, amistad y alegría. Un brindis por los amigos que hemos formado, por la familia en que nos convertimos y por el amor que descubrimos. Espero que todos nuestros sueños y deseos se cumplan. ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud! – todos chocaron sus vasos y tomaron con alegría

Todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena con un gran Pavo Navideño, Romeritos, Ensalada de frutas y otras cosas más. Después de la cena, siguió el intercambio de regalos. Todos los digimon recibieron accesorios navideños y otras cosas como dulces y juguetes. Javier recibió por parte de Aiko un juego coleccionable de una serie de anime que ambos disfrutaban mientras la chica recibió un hermoso vestido que la chica quería de hace tiempo, aunque debajo del vestido estaba una sexy lencería navideña que ella estrenaría con su novio; Marian recibió un hermoso collar y anillo en juego que le había pedido a su hermano mientras que Zack recibió un nuevo equipo para dibujos y un peluche por parte de Marian, lo cual hizo feliz al sujeto; Hope recibió un juego de ropa por parte de Hanzo al igual que una cadena de oro blanco con un dije grabado por parte de Hanzo mientras que el recibió un libro que él quería acompañado de una camisa nueva por parte de la chica; Oziel recibió unos guantes y bufandas hechos por Serena, mientras ella recibió un hermoso collar con un corazón rojo como rubí y un porta retrato con una foto de ellos con Impmon y Gatomon de cuando fueron a pasear al parque. La celebración continua con risas, bromas, canciones, un ambiente familiar. La navidad había llegado a los elegidos y los había invadido por completo.

 **Fin**


	24. 23 El pasado de la Reina Hada

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 3: "La batalla de las Insignias"**

 **Capítulo 23: "El deseo de ser libre: El Pasado de la Reina Hada"**

 _"El Digimundo se encuentra en peligro bajo la amenaza de los Señores Demoniacos y solos los elegidos de las insignias legendarias pueden salvarlo. Ellos son, Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Era de noche en el departamento de Joseph Avalos, donde Hope y Bakemon se encontraban cenando con el hombre unos días después de haber regresado de su misión en la biblioteca de ElDoradimon. La chica le había contado todo lo sucedido y le mostro los dos libros que consiguió además de las fotos que había tomado sobre las **Reliquias Sangrientas**. Pero el principal pensamiento en la chica era sobre la recuperación de sus recuerdos por parte de esa digimon llamada Sanzomon.

— Veo que consiguieron mucha información que les puede servir – el hombre miraba las fotografías del celular de su hija con interés - ¿Puedes traducir esto hija?

— Si papa, mis poderes me permiten saber su significado…

— Algo te preocupa – Joseph vio la mirada de preocupación de su hija, perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿Ocurre algo?

— Papá, ¿Alguna vez le has temido al pasado? ¿Te has arrepentido de alguna decisión?

— Hija, toda mi vida desde que te perdí – Hope sintió la cálida mano de su padre sujetar la suya – pero siempre mantuve la fe de que podría recuperarte

— Pero, ¿Qué hay sobre mi madre? ¿Te has arrepentido de haberla conocido?

— No sé qué pasa realmente con tu madre, pero por lo que me has contado, ella solo se encuentra confundida. Necesita que alguien la escuche plenamente. ¿Tienes miedo por lo que me dijiste de recuperar tus antiguas memorias?

— ¿Y si mi otra yo lo hizo porque era lo correcto? ¿O si tenía miedo de enfrentar su pasado? – Hope cerro los ojos con rabia al pensar en esas posibilidades - ¿Qué pasa si yo no puedo enfrentar ese pasado plenamente?

— Ya lo hiciste hija, por eso has logrado tanto al llegar hasta aquí, con ayuda de tus amigos – Joseph le regalo una sonrisa a su hija, que le ayudo a recuperar un poco de su confianza – pero, también recuerda que no estás sola. Si tú quieres, yo estaré ahí contigo para enfrentar tu pasado

— ¿En serio? – Hope se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su padre, para después mirar a su compañera digimon – Bakemon, ¿Habrá algún problema si llevo a mi padre al digimundo?

— Bueno, mientras este a su lado señorita, no creo que exista problema alguno – hablo la digimon con tranquilidad

— Entonces, ya está – Joseph se levantó de su asiento mirando a su hija – yo te apoyare y estaré ahí para cuando eso ocurra

— Gracias papá – Hope sonrió con alivio mientras abrazaba a su padre y a Bakemon – con ustedes a mi lado, no puedo temerle a nada

Al día siguiente, varios del grupo se encontraban desde muy temprano en el Templo de las Bestias Sagradas, preparándose para sus respectivas misiones. Los únicos que faltaban eran Zack, Hope y Hanzo. Oziel mantenía seriedad en su cabeza al recordad a Omegamon Zwart. Sabía que era poderoso, pero con sus nuevos poderes tenia fe de poder enfrentarlo y derrotarlo para regresarlo al lado correcto. En eso, llegaron los últimos miembros faltantes, entre ellos el padre de Hope.

— Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza – Hope saludo a todos al lado de su padre – espero que no les moleste que mi padre este aquí

— ¿Un humano adulto? – Zhuqiamon se encontraba en el lugar mirando al hombre adulto con cierto enojo - ¿A que ha venido?

— Nos acompañara en nuestra misión individual – hablo Hanzo defendiendo al señor con seriedad – no creo que sea un problema su presencia

— No lo es, pero deben tener cuidado – dijo Qinglonmon con tranquilidad mientras se interponía entre su compañero sagrado de rojo – él no tiene poderes y no podemos brindarle algo de protección

— Mientras este con Hope y Hanzo estará bien – dijo Aiko con una risita que siguió Javier

— Después de todo, Hanzo tiene que cuidar a su futuro suegro…

Las palabras de Javier fueron cayadas por un golpe por parte de Hanzo y Hope, que se encontraban muy sonrojados, aunque Joseph solo reía con tranquilidad ante la escena. Entre las risas, Marian se mantenía un poco tranquila, demasiado para su habitual forma de ser, pero no era la única, ya que Zack se encontraba muy reservado en sus comentarios.

— Bueno, será mejor irnos – Oziel abrió un portal – iremos a buscar información sobre el reino de Lybrixmon. Nos veremos al final del día

— Tengan cuidado amigos – Serena se despidió de sus amigos mientras entraban en el portal con todos los demás, dejando al equipo de Hope

— Bueno, les deseo buena suerte – Qinglonmon abrió un portal para Hope – por aquí llegaran a la zona más cercana al Santuario del Ying-Yang

— Gracias – Hope y los demás hicieron una reverencia al digimon que se alejó junto a su compañero de rojo – entonces nos vamos

— Adelante hija – Joseph puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para darle ánimos

Con una sonrisa, Hope entro en el portal junto con los demás. Al salir, llegaron a una zona cubierta por neblina, pero había un camino iluminado por antorchas, el cual empezaron a seguir. Unos minutos después, llegaron a lo que parecía una gran escalinata de piedra sobre una montaña que se perdía en el cielo nublado. Delante de la escalinata, había dos digimon centinelas que protegían el lugar.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Knigthmon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este digimon de gran tamaño blande una enorme espada, con la cual ataca a sus enemigos utilizando mucha fuerza. Su armadura está compuesta por Chrome Digizoid, dándole una defensa infalible. Son fieles a aquellos que llaman sus amos, sin rechistar cualquier orden recibida. Su técnica especial es la "Espada Versátil", con la que corta todo a su paso.**

— ¡Alto ahí! – los dos digimon bloquearon el paso de la escalinata con sus grandes espadas - ¡Está prohibido el paso!

— Buscamos el camino al Santuario del Ying-Yang – hablo Hanzo levantando su brazalete frente a los dos digimon

— Una insignia legendaria – el Knigthmon de la izquierda miro a su compañero, para después mirar a la chica que también mostraba un brazalete en su brazo derecho – dos insignias legendarias, son los humanos

— Los que dijo nuestra señora que vendrían – el otro Knigthmon miro a su compañero, el cual asintió para después retirar la espada que bloqueaba el camino – disculpen nuestro insulto, pueden pasar

— Debemos subir este gran camino – dijo Lopmon mirando la gran escalinata – disculpa Knigthmon, ¿Qué tan alto está el Santuario?

— Con una caminata normal, son dos días y noches seguidas…

— ¡¿Qué?! – Hope y Hanzo reaccionaron con sorpresa y enojo

— Esto es el colmo – Hope miraba la escalinata con pesar – se supone que estamos en el digimundo, ¿Por qué no hay una escalera eléctrica o un elevador?

— No hay caminos fáciles hija – Joseph miraba la escalera mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro – será mejor empezar a subir

— Un momento – Hanzo se dirigió a los dos Knigthmon que se mantenían en silencio - ¿Habrá algún problema si volamos o nos transformamos?

— Mientras se mantengan en el camino de la escalinata no habrá problemas – hablaron los dos digimon sin inmutarse

— Eso me parece bien – Hanzo miro a la chica, la cual sonrió al saber la idea de su compañero

Unos minutos después, dos siluetas subían a gran velocidad por la escalinata. Una de ellas era Sphinx Maligmon, que llevaba sobre su espalda a Lopmon y al señor Joseph y la otra era Pegasus LadyMyotismon, que llevaba en sus brazos a Bakemon. Los dos digimon corrían a gran velocidad, sobretodo Maligmon, que corría usando sus cuatro patas.

— De nuevo gracias por llevarme Hanzo, espero no ser una carga para ti

— No se preocupe señor Avalos – hablo el digimon esfinge con calma sin dejar de correr – además, soy más rápido que ella

— ¡Ya te escuche! – la digimon pegaso seguía corriendo mientras miraba al caballero con enojo – más te vale que no tires a mi papa

— Entonces, no te quedes atrás

Con esas palabras, la doncella acelero el paso para darle alcance al caballero y seguir subiendo entre la escalinata que se perdía en lo alto de las nubes. Mientras tanto, el otro grupo caminaba tranquilamente en un bosque en búsqueda del viejo reino de la Reina Hada. A pesar de que Oziel y Javier mantenían una buena conversación con sus chicas, Marian se mantenía en silencio. Estaba muy indecisa en estos momentos. Después de ver la crueldad de Lucemon y el cómo se tornaban las cosas, simplemente no se sentía preparada para seguir adelante. Además, quedaba el asunto de Lybrixmon. Se suponía que era una poderosa Reina, pero había perdido su reino y había escapado, ¿Qué clase de Reina hace eso?

— Oye Marian, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Aiko se acercó a la chica que se mantenía seria en el camino - ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, solo que, no dejo de pensar en Lybrixmon y lo que hizo para abandonar su reino

— Tal vez lo hizo para luchar por el digimundo – hablo Keramon a su lado – sabía que era su responsabilidad, así que no tenía otra opción aunque no fuera divertido

— Pero, ella no era una Doncella Legendaria, hasta que fue elegida. No estaba obligada por ninguna razón

— Sea cual sea la razón, es algo que ya fue escrito – Zack hablo de forma cortante, pero relajada, como si mostrara cierto interés en el tema – por eso estamos aquí, investigando el porqué de sus decisiones

— No saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo – Serena se acercó a Marian y le sonrió con tranquilidad – no debes sentirte mal, estas triste por lo que ha ocurrido, pero no te tomes muy a pecho algo que tu no causaste

— Ahora tienes una parte de Lybrixmon y puedes cambiar las cosas para bien – dijo Oziel al frente de todos

— Es verdad, pero…

Las palabras de Marian se vieron interrumpidas cuando escucharon los gritos alegres de niños. Llegaron a lo que parecía una gran zona llena de dulces y juguetes, en medio de un gran patio de piedra en ruinas. En el centro del lugar había muchos digimon bebes como Botamon, Bubbmon, Poyomon, Punimon, Yuramon, Pagumon, Motimon y otros tanto más.

— Fue ahí donde saque mi fiel daga y con velocidad, derrote a cientos de enemigos, usando solo mi valentía y ferocidad – hablo una silueta con una voz joven y cantarina – porque soy quien debe protegerlos a toda costa pequeños

— ¡Eres el mejor Petermon! – gritaron los pequeños digimon con alegría

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Petermon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este digimon es hábil en el aire con su daga llena de poder. Puede manipular a los digimon jóvenes para que no crezcan. A pesar de la inocencia que desborda, es un hábil combatiente, con una personalidad un poco maliciosa cuando se trata del engaño. Su técnica especial es "Aguijón Escurridizo" con el cual usa su daga para arremeter contra su enemigo con precisión en todo su cuerpo para acabarlo por completo**

— Oh no, es Petermon-vi – hablo Viximon con enojo que salto del pecho de Aiko para digievolucionar en Renamon – Keramon, también transfórmate antes de que…

— ¡¿En serio eres tan genial Petermon?! – Keramon estaba al frente de los digimon bebes con mucha emoción

— Oh rayos – dijo Gatomon palmeándose la frente

— ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Aiko a su compañera

— Petermon tiene una habilidad para engañar a los digimon infantes, por eso digievolucioné o me verías igual que Keramon – Renamon hablaba con pesar viendo como Keramon reía con las palabras del digimon que flotaba en el aire

— Por supuesto que digo la verdad querido amigo – hablo Petermon hacia Keramon – usando mi hábil daga, derrote a varios digimon malignos, incluso soy tan poderoso como un Caballero de la Realeza. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a mi fiel compañera. Pequeños, llámenla aquí

— ¡Si! – los pequeños digimon gritaron con emoción para tomar aire - ¡Ven aquí, Tinkermon!

Un pequeño destello apareció desde el cielo y rodeo a los pequeños digimon y a Keramon, el cual soltaba un pequeño polvo brillante amarillo. Al llegar al lado de Petermon, revelo su verdadera identidad.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Tinkermon**

 **Nivel: Infantil**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Esta pequeña digimon con forma de hada rebelde siempre está al lado de Petermon. Suelta un polvo amarillo desde sus alas que hace que los efectos de control de Petermon sean más fuertes. Es maliciosa cuando Petermon no la está consintiendo, pero vuelve a ser cariñosa después de un rato. Su técnica especial es la "Pesadilla Pandémica" con la cual pica a su oponente, inyectado un peligroso veneno que acaba con la vida de su víctima poco a poco.**

— Tinkermon es mi fiel compañera y juntos protegemos este lugar – hablo Petermon alzando su daga al cielo mientras los bebes y Keramon lo ovacionaban

— Disculpa, entonces ¿nos podrías ayudar? – Oziel se acercó al lugar junto a sus amigos – buscamos al Guardián del Reino de Lybrixmon, ¿Tu sabes algo de…?

— ¿Buscan al guardián? Pues les tengo la solución – Petermon voló delante de Oziel mientras Tinkermon lo rodeaba rápidamente soltando mucho brillo – yo soy el Guardián de este lugar y único dejado por Lybrixmon

— ¿Tú eres el guardián? – pregunto Impmon con cierta duda – no creo que alguien como tu sea capaz de eso

— Pues no dudes mi amigo, porque incluso los Señores Demoniacos me temen – Petermon flotaba en el aire como si estuviera recostado sobre algo mientras Tinkermon lo imitaba – sino, ¿Por qué otra razón no vendrían a este lugar?

— ¡Porque te tienen miedo! – hablaron los digimon bebes animando a Petermon

— ¿Eso crees? – Impmon apretaba los puños con malicia, mientras concentraba energía, pero la mano de Gatomon lo detuvo

— Espera Impmon, no lo vale

— Si eres el guardián, tal vez puedas ayudarnos – hablo Javier levantando su brazalete junto a sus compañeros – buscamos algo de información sobre la Reina Lybrixmon

— ¿Humanos con insignias? – Petermon los miraba con sorpresa hasta que vio la de Marian – entonces, tu eres la elegida de nuestra reina

— De hecho, las dos lo somos – hablo Aiko mostrando su brazalete

— Sí, pero tú eres la hermana mayor – dijo Petermon con enojo – solo la hermana menor era nuestra reina, nadie mas

— Entonces, si eran dos hermanas – hablo Serena analizando la información – en todo caso, ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Tenemos una misión que cumplir y…

— ¿Misión? Eso es algo aburrido. Lo único que me preocupa es la diversión y nada mas – Petermon tomo la mano de Marian y la llevo con los digimon bebes – y tú eres quien debe guiarnos a la diversión…

— ¡Aquí nadie debe divertirse, Argh! – una voz ronca se escuchó a lo lejos

Todos miraron como sobre un árbol había una silueta que sonreía con malicia mientras apuntaba su larga arma de fuego hacia Petermon.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **CaptainHookmon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Este heroico digimon tiene el don del liderazgo, que usa para mandar con justicia a sus subordinados. A pesar de que es fan de las batallas, su principal prioridad es apoyar a quienes lo necesitan con sus habilidades de combate. Su técnica especial es el "Castigador Pirata", con el cual dispara una elegante ráfaga de disparos a todos sus enemigos con su arma y su _"Pierna Revolver"_**

— Sabes muy bien que no me gusta la diversión Petermon, Argh – hablo el digimon con malicia – será mejor que te rindas ahora mismo si no quieres que te derrote, Argh

— Nunca me has derrotado y nunca lo harás – hablo Petermon con valentía mientras sacaba su daga - ¡Yo soy quien protege a estos pequeños de tu tiranía!

— Ya lo veremos, Argh – CaptainHookmon levanto su arma y apunto a Petermon - **¡Castigador Pirata!**

Petermon esquivo todos los disparos al igual que Tinkermon mientras los digimon bebes corrían a esconderse, sin dejar de ver a su héroe. Oziel y los demás también corrieron a ocultarse mientras sacaban sus accesos.

— Ayudemos a Petermon chicos – Oziel se preparó para digievolucionar, pero Zack detuvo su mano

— Espera, mira lo que pasa – Zack señalo al enemigo arriba del árbol – algo me dice que esto no está bien

Todos observaron como CaptainHookmon disparaba, pero parecía fallar a propósito, pues ningún disparo parecía ser efectivo, ni siquiera se molestaba en apuntar correctamente. Pero al parecer, todos los digimon bebé, junto con Keramon y Marian parecían creer en la batalla ficticia. Tinkermon voló sobre el digimon pirata y soltó un poco de su **Polvo de Hada** , el cual lo hacía poco a poco, para después ser arremetido por el **Aguijón Escurridizo,** lanzándolo lejos y muy adolorido.

— ¡Vete de aquí, que no eres bienvenido en mis tierras! – grito Petermon con burla, apoyado por los digimon bebe

— Esto no ha terminado Petermon, Argh – CaptainHookmon se levantó con dolor mientras se alejaba en el bosque – algún día te derrotare, Argh

Todos vieron como el digimon se alejaba adolorido, mientras los digimon bebé, Keramon y Marian animaban a Petermon y a Tinkermon.

— Eres el mejor Petermon – Marian apoyaba al digimon, pero sintió como Tinkermon la miraba con enojo – tú también eres increíble Tinkermon

— Gracias pequeña, pero esto es solo una pizca de mi grandeza – dijo el digimon flotando a otra parte de las ruinas – si tú quieres, te contare algunas de mis aventuras por el digimundo

— ¡Eso sería muy divertido! – dijo Keramon muy emocionado

Los digimon bebe empezaron a guiar a Marian y Keramon por las ruinas mientras reían y bromeaban, dejando al resto atrás sin ser atendidos, aunque todos notaron la mirada molesta que les dirigía Tinkermon.

— Toda esta escena – dijo Javier mirando todo con detalle – tiene "farsa" escrito en toda la cara

— Aunque se veía un poco realista, se nota que la pelea era arreglada o algo así – dijo Serena con seriedad

— Pero, ¿Quién era el que fingía?

— Pst, por aquí – todos miraron hacia unos arbustos del cual se miraba a CaptainHookmon que los llamaba - ¿Son los humanos que buscan información sobre Lybrixmon, Argh?

— Si, buscamos información sobre ella – Aiko se acercó al digimon levantando su brazalete

— Por las Bestias Sagradas – CaptainHookmon se arrodillo frente a Aiko mientras se retiraba su sombrero de pirata – es un honor estar frente a usted señorita elegida. Usted que tiene el poder la hermana mayor, es alguien de respeto

— Gracias, pero sobre lo que dijo Petermon…

— Síganme y les explicare todo – el digimon camino con tranquilidad por el bosque con tranquilidad seguido por el grupo – verán, son dos los guardianes del Reino de Lybrixmon, yo soy uno de ellos y mantengo oculta la llave del Digi code, mientras la otra guardiana, oculta y preserva la información vital sobre Lybrixmon

— ¿Y dónde está la otra guardiana? – pregunto Oziel mirando al lugar por el que caminaban

— Ya estamos cerca – CaptainHookmon llego a un gran muro y lo golpeo en un ladrillo suelto, el cual entro en la pared

Al hacer esto, el muro se hundió en el suelo y revelo la vista a una gran zona llena de muchas edificaciones antiguas, llenas de plantas con flores, todas parecía estar restaurándose. En la zona, había varios digimon haciendo reparaciones o viviendo cómodamente, todos de forma muy pacífica. Al frente de todo, había dos tronos vacíos que estaban bien preservados y delante de ellos había una digimon hablando con otros dos digimon ocultos.

 **Data book digimon**

 **Lotosmon**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este digimon representa a la flor de loto que aparece en el cielo. Posee el poder de mantener la paz entre los que la rodean, pero cuando llega el momento de mostrar fuerza en sus actos, usas sus poderes para someter a sus enemigos. Su técnica especial es "Siete Fantasías" con la cual desprende un aura con los colores del arcoíris que desprende el espíritu de lucha de sus enemigos.**

— Valla, ya se habían tarda en llegar – Reapermon salió de entre las sombras al lado de Lilymon

— Es bueno volver a verlos – Lilymon abrazo a Serena con cariño, la cual acepto al abrazo

— Al fin has vuelto – Lotosmon se acercó a Aiko y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios con mucho cariño, dejando a los demás muy sorprendidos, mientras que Javier caía al suelo mientras una explosión de sangre se producía en su nariz – la he esperado mucho tiempo mi Reina

— Ah, sí. Es un gusto estar aquí, pero… - Aiko se mostraba un poco nerviosa por lo sucedido y con sus mejillas ruborizadas mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos – _oh dios, incluso me gusto_

— Si, son muchas preguntas, pero les contare todo – Lotosmon tomo sus dos báculos y camino por las ruinas con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro – es algo simple, pero tomara un tiempo

— Lo tenemos, así que por favor díganos que pasa aquí – hablo Zack con seriedad

— Pero antes de continuar, podrían repetir el saludo de nuevo… - Javier se encontraba con una mirada pervertida en su rostro mientras sacaba su celular para tomar unas fotos

— ¡Pervertido! – Renamon golpeo a Javier para calmar su perversión

Lotosmon camino al lado de sus visitantes mientras mostraba un poco de las ruinas. Por otro lado, sobre la escalinata, Maligmon y LadyMyotismon seguían corriendo hasta que por fin llegaron a la cima después de dos horas corriendo a gran velocidad. Al llegar, ambos desactivaron sus transformaciones para recuperar el aliento. En la cima, se veía un poco de neblina y se sentía un aire frio, pero no helado en exceso.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? – Joseph miraba a su hija y a Hanzo jadear por el cansancio

— Descuiden, los ayudare – Bakemon se preparó para digievolucionar, pero sintió un escalofrió que la paralizo - ¡No estamos solos!

— Se tardaron en llegar – frente a ellos apareció QueenDevimon que se mostraba con mirada serena con bordes de tristeza

— Genial, lo que nos faltaba – Hanzo se preparó para digievolucionar de nuevo pero un brillo detrás de la digimon lo detuvo

— Tranquilos, aquí no se permite la violencia y mucho menos la agresión – una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de la reina vampiro

El destello despejo toda la neblina, revelando un sencillo santuario pequeño con algunos árboles zen y otros árboles con frutos sencillos. El destello revelo a una digimon que representaba un gran poder en el lugar.

 **Data book digimon**

 **Sanzomon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Esta digimon viaja por el digimundo buscando la iluminación y la sabiduría máxima. A pesar de no tener en sus manos un arma, es capaz de defenderse usando hechizos que liberan la maldad de los corazones de quienes están a su alrededor. Su técnica especial es el "Sutra del Corazón Interminable", con el cual crea una ilusión con su rosario para atacar a sus enemigos con el fin de adre mentar su espíritu de lucha.**

— Esperaba su llegada un poco antes señorita Hope – hablo Sanzomon con tranquilidad saludando a la chica, para después mirar a Hanzo – un gusto tenerte de aquí de nuevo Maligmon

— Gracias, pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Hanzo señalo a la Reina Vampiro con enojo

— Que modales los tuyos jovencito – QueenDevimon retiro su antifaz volviendo a su forma humana mirando con tristeza la escena – pero, supongo que me lo merezco. Hola Joseph

— Sonia – Joseph solo miro a la mujer que alguna vez llamo esposa, pero no se mostró asustado, sino tranquilo de verla así – no has cambiado mucho en estos años

— Tú sigues igual, con esa barba tan desarreglada…

— Dejen la conversación para después por favor – Hope se acercó a Sanzomon ignorando a su madre – vine aquí por…

— Tus recuerdos, lo sé – Sanzomon camino hacia el pequeño santuario mientras indicaba el camino – les explicare todo

Todos entraron al pequeño recinto, el cual tenía una gran sala en medio del lugar que se usaba como meditación. Sobre el techo, se apreciaba la imagen de un digimon llamado Shakamon. Todos tomaron asiento en frente de Sanzomon que solo tomo una cajita en sus manos.

— Hace años, llegaste a mi santuario al lado de tu compañero, solicitando un favor – hablo la digimon con tranquilidad – buscabas escapar de tu padre, KingMyotismon. Pero el único lugar al cual podías huir sin que él te atrapara era el mundo de los humanos. Pero, me era imposible enviarte a ese lugar con mis poderes y mucho menos con los tuyos

— Así que, ofrecí dejar mis poderes y mis recuerdos – hablo Hope mirando su brazalete – pero ella…

— No fue un acto cobarde pequeña, si eso es lo que te incomoda. Veras, sabias que era peligroso, en especial porque la ira del Rey estaba fuera de control, pero lo hiciste para proteger a tus amigos y las personas que te importaban. Tu compañero también estaba indeciso, incluso quería acompañarte, pero él tenía otra misión

— _Buscar a su hermana_ – Hanzo recordó lo que sabía de su antiguo yo mientras miraba a la digimon sacerdotisa – entonces, mi otro yo aporto el poder que hacía falta

— Sí, pero no era suficiente – Sanzomon invoco dos esferas de luz que se colocaron delante de Hope – se necesitaba un guardián del sello y dos que lo aceptaran. He aquí lo que ocurrió con los recuerdos. Hope, tu suprimiste tus recuerdos, pero tus poderes se resguardaron, porque sabíamos que podrían necesitarse en el futuro

— Pero, ¿Quién acepto el otro sello?

— Yo lo hice – hablo la mujer al lado de Sanzomon, impresionando a todos – yo fui quien acepto el segundo sello. Pero mi poder era más grande en aquel tiempo y era totalmente una digimon muy poderosa

— Mantener la conciencia de tu madre era imposible por el gran poder que desbordaba, mientras el tuyo apenas estaba en crecimiento. Así que, parte de su antigua conciencia debía acompañarla y a su regreso, la maldad que quedo suprimida regresaría hasta que entraras en resonancia junto con tu insignia

— Entonces, cuando obtuve el Acceso Mega, ella recupero…

— Cuando te fuiste, supe que mis ideales estaban mal – la mujer hablo mirando a su hija – tu padre ha reinado bajo el mando de la tiranía y yo no podía aceptarlo más. Así que decidí buscarte, para aliarme contigo. Pero su búsqueda nunca se detendría. Porque estaba obsesionado con librarse de su maldición

— Así que, decidió unirse a su hija – hablo Bakemon con tristeza – eso fue demasiado arriesgado, conociendo al Rey Vampiro, él hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo, o peor…

— Fue un riesgo, que sabía que a futuro volvería a causar problemas – continuo Lopmon – pero no entiendo, ¿Qué impide que la señorita Hope recupere sus memorias?

— Como un método de seguridad, cuando la Reina recuperara los suyos, purificando su corazón, entonces podría ayudar a regresar los de su hija, sin el riesgo a la traición

— Tiene sentido – hablo Hope mirando a su madre – entonces tu…

— ¡Lo siento tanto! – Sonia se puso de rodillas mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro – sé que mis palabras no cambiaran nada en estos momentos, por los años que te hice sufrir, tanto ahora como en tu niñez o en tu vida pasada… pero quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo, aun te quiero mi pequeña. Te puse el nombre de Esperanza, porque sabía que me la brindarías algún día, con tu cariño… pero yo…

— Tranquilízate Sonia – Joseph se acercó a su ex esposa para abrazarla y ayudarla a tranquilizarse – no fue tu culpa. Yo siempre supe que no lo hacías a propósito. Siempre vi en tus ojos, un destello de tristeza que simbolizaba tu arrepentimiento. Yo te creo…

— El tiempo es corto – hablo Sanzomon levantándose – pequeña, es hora de que recuperes tus memorias, con ayuda de tu madre y el guardián del sello

Sanzomon señaló a Hanzo, el cual entendió su lugar en ese momento, así que sin rechistar, se transformó en su forma base y se preparó para ayudar a su compañera, la cual parecía estar más tranquila con todo lo dicho. Regresando al grupo de Oziel, Lotosmon había llevado al grupo a una gran cámara donde se apreciaba la imagen de Lybrixmon, sobre las siluetas de dos mujeres, una vestía unas ropas parecidas a una guerrera, mientras la otra silueta parecía una chica más pequeña, usando un vestido de princesa.

— Lybrixmon es el título que llevan dos entidades – hablo Lotosmon señalando a las dos siluetas – dos hermanas que fueron concebidas como las protectores de este reino. La mayor – señalo a la de vestido de princesa – que a pesar de su tamaño, era una monarca con poder y sabiduría. Apreciaba la vida de todos a su alrededor y se empeñaba a protegerlos a como dé lugar

— Ella se parece a Marian – Patamon se acercó a la imagen mirándola con detalle – se notan mucho las similitudes

— Y ella, era la hermana menor – Lotosmon señalo a la doncella guerrera – a pesar de ser un poco sensible con los que la rodeaban, velaba por su seguridad con fuerza y poderío. Se proclamó como la guardaespaldas personal de la Reina. Un vínculo de hermanas que nadie podía quebrantar

— Cuando las vi en aquel momento, sabía que tenían algo en común con ellas – hablo Lilymon mirando a Aiko – y con la información que me dio Reapermon, lo confirme

— Entonces, ya lo suponías – Oziel miro a Reapermon que se mantenía estoico ante la situación – así como Impmon y Keramon lo vieron en su momento

— Para nosotros los digimon, es más fácil percibir una esencia como esta por nuestras habilidades – Reapermon miro a Javier que solo asintió – incluso este humano lo percibió en su momento

— Siempre supe que Marian era especial, pero no creí que hasta este punto – Javier miro las pinturas en el lugar y encontró una que lo molesto - ¿Qué se supone que ocurre aquí?

Todos miraron un mural donde se veía a las dos hermanas luchar contra una sombra con una mirada escalofriante, con varios monstruos detrás de él.

— Una guerra se libraba en aquellos tiempos en todos los reinos del digimundo. La Reina y su hermana lucharon por proteger este lugar con todas las fuerzas que poseían, pero no fue suficiente – Lotosmon señalo otra imagen donde se veía a las hermanas siendo derrotadas – un maligno monarca las derroto al aprovecharse de su debilidad, su falta de poder y poca experiencia

En la mente de todos, sabían quién era el único culpable de esa derrota. Oziel señalo otra imagen donde se veía a las hermanas escapando con varios digimon, entre los que veía a Lotosmon, Petermon con Tinkermon y CaptainHookmon.

— Cuando la reina y su hermana anunciaron la retirada, nos escondimos en esta antigua fortaleza – hablo CaptainHookmon – así que para resguardar la última energía de este reino, entrego su protección a dos guardianes, Lotosmon resguardaría la información sobre este lugar y otro de los recintos de la Reina y yo protejo el digi code de esta zona

— Pero, ¿Por qué Petermon dice que es el guardián? – pregunto Serena

— Verán, Petermon era uno de los vasallos más querido de la Reina. Era quien cuidaba y entretenía a los pequeños del reino. Pero cuando ella se fue en búsqueda de poder y ella no regreso, se sintió traicionado al saber que no había sido seleccionado como un guardián, así que robo el título de CaptainHookmon y no reconoció el mío. Claro que solo los pequeños bebes son los que lo creen y eso le da fuerzas y les brinda esperanzas

— Aun así no lo considero correcto – hablo Aiko con seriedad – está mintiendo y puede que ponga en peligro a los que lo rodean

— Como Marian y Keramon – Zack miraba el mural con detalle, hasta que encontró una imagen que lo sorprendió - ¿Qué es esa imagen?

Todos vieron un mural con dos figuras con forma de bestias, las cuales tenían ciertas similitudes con Ravielmon y Lybrixmon.

— Cuando la batalla de los Caballeros Legendarios termino, La Reina en su nueva forma y su compañero de igual poder habían descubierto un nuevo poder llamado "Forma Bestia" – hablo Lotosmon señalando las imágenes – pero ellos no podrían conservarlas al lugar donde estarían, así que los ocultaron. Pero fue el caballero Ravielmon que se quedó con la información de su ubicación

— Eso significa, que podemos obtener el Acceso Bestia si encontramos los accesos – Aiko miro la imagen de su otra yo, pero no parecía encontrarle forma – lo único rescatable es que tiene alas

— ¿Pueden decirnos algo sobre el plan de Lucemon y lo que hizo en el pasado con el digimundo y el digimon al que servía? – pregunto Oziel

— Les daremos lo que necesiten, por eso esperábamos su regreso – hablo CaptainHookmon

— Pero no entiendo CaptainHookmon – hablo Renamon – se nota a plena vista que eres más fuerte que Petermon, ¿Por qué te dejas vencer por él y no reclamas el título que te pertenece como guardián?

— El titulo son palabras. Además, él fue el consentido de la reina. Su deseo es que fuera alegre y transmitiera esa felicidad a otros. ¿Quién soy yo para negarle esa felicidad?

— Por eso finges ser derrotado por el – dijo Oziel con enojo – pero no me parece justo. Él no sabe que finges y esa arrogancia lo puede meter en problemas…

— ¡Mei Mei! – de repente, Meicoomon empezó a hablar con sorpresa

— ¿Enemigos aquí? – Zack entendió sus palabras mirando a sus compañeros – parece que tendremos visitas no deseadas

— Oh no – Oziel se estremeció al percibir la presencia – Omegamon

En otra parte del bosque, Marian y Keramon escuchaban las historias de Petermon como si fueran los relatos más sorprendentes del mundo. Tinkermon se acurrucaba en el hombro de Marian, pues al parecer ya le había tomado confianza.

— Y entonces, con mi daga, derribe a una centena de enemigos de la Zona Oscura y los mande al olvido para que no volvieran a mostrar su fea cara en estos lugares – hablo Petermon con arrogancia – no hay nadie que me derrote

— Eres impresionante Petermon, sí que eres valiente – Keramon se encontraba hipnotizado por el poder de Petermon que ya ni siquiera usaba la razón – tus aventuras deben ser divertidas

— Tu si sabes enfrentar una verdadera situación peligrosa – dijo Marian sonriendo con tristeza – ojala fuera como tu

— Pero tú eres especial pequeña, eres la Reina Lybrixmon – Petermon tomo sus manos con emoción – con tu poder, podemos crear un paraíso para los digimon que nunca desean crecer, nadie se interpondría en nuestro camino

— Pero, yo no soy tan fuerte, ni siquiera puedo transformarme sin la ayuda de Aiko

— Olvidas que me tienes a mi – Petermon floto delante de la chica con mucha emoción – después de todo, nadie puede vencerme

— Pero, hay enemigos tan fuertes en estos momentos…

— Ellos no son nada contra mí, soy tan fuerte como un Caballero de la Realeza, incluso podría vencer a uno si quisiera en estos momentos…

— ¿En serio? – una voz profunda se escuchó detrás de Petermon – me gustaría comprobarlo

Petermon palideció al escuchar esa voz, mientras Marian y Keramon se asustaron al ver a Omegamon Zwart y detrás de él se abrían algunos portales por los cuales salían varios digimon entre ellos Black Gallatmon. Regresando al Santuario del Ying-yang, afuera del recinto se encontraba Hanzo descansando un poco con Bakemon y Lopmon a su lado, mientras un poco alejados, sentados se encontraban Joseph y Sonia conversando mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro. Dentro del santuario, Hope se encontraba recostada, mientras Sanzomon la mantenía en trance, ya que hace unos momentos, sus recuerdos habían sido introducidos en su mente, pero se necesitaba tiempo para que su conciencia se acostumbrara a ellos sin peligro a sobrecargarla. Durante ese tiempo, Sonia aprovecho para disculparse con su ex esposo por lo sucedido en su anterior reencuentro y lo sucedido en el pasado.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí en la preparatoria? – Joseph tomaba la mano de la mujer con cariño – eras muy tímida e insegura, pero no dejabas que nadie te intimidara. Los hacías sufrir

— _De tal madre, tal hija_ – Hanzo se reía con lo que escuchaba

— En ese tiempo, mi cabello cubría parte de mi rostro – la mujer se ruborizaba al recordar eso – tú fuiste el único que me hablaba de forma tan cálida y cariñosa

— Bueno, sabía que dentro de tanta rudeza, había una chica gentil que gritaba por cariño

— Tú fuiste el único que me entendió. En serio que te necesitaba de nuevo Joseph

— Las cosas pueden ser diferentes a partir de ahora

— Pero… no sé si sea posible – Sonia miro su antifaz con miedo – estoy atada a este poder y el poder del Rey…

— Hope pudo luchar contra su voluntad – Hanzo hablo con tranquilidad desde su lugar – si ella es tan fuerte es porque tiene a quien proteger y quienes la apoyan, y ahora usted tiene a su esposo, a su hija y…

— A ti – Sonia sonrió al muchacho que se ruborizo con el comentario – sabes, desde que te vi protegiendo a mi hija, supe que estaban destinados a estar juntos

— No sé de qué habla – Hanzo desvió la mirada con vergüenza

— Si, el convertirá a nuestra hija en una gran mujer – continuo Joseph con orgullo

— La señorita Hope y el joven Hanzo sí que hacen la mejor pareja, ¿verdad Lopmon?

— Por supuesto, hasta Hanzo suele soñar con ella…

— ¡Cállense las dos! – Hanzo cubrió las bocas de las digimon mientras se ruborizaba

Los dos adultos soltaron risitas por la escena, pero Sonia se detuvo cuando soltó un pequeño grito de miedo. Hanzo también se estremeció y cuando vio hacia la escalinata, se enfureció al ver el causante de eso. Frente a ellos, estaba KingMyotismon, el cual sostenía con sus garras los cuerpos de los Knigthmon que protegían las escalinatas.

— Tú, maldita traidora – KingMyotismon se acercaba con pasos lentos, pero fuertes – desde un principio sabía que me traicionarías, pero ahora que lo confirme, acabare con tu vida de una buena vez por todas

Con furia, el poderoso digimon aplasto las cabezas de los Knigthmon, para después absorber su digi code. Esto enfureció a Hanzo, el cual se preparó para la batalla.

— Si quieres acabar con ella, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero

— No me hagas reír patético humano. La última vez, te deje en un estado deplorable y te tuve misericordia. Esta vez, te mataré sin dudarlo

— La última vez, era débil, pero ahora es diferente, **Acceso, Pase Mega** – Hanzo empezó a transformarse – **Maligmon digimon a: ¡NykteliosMaligmon!**

— Tu forma Mega no te ayudara – KingMyotismon abrió sus alas listo para luchar

— Eso lo veremos con esta batalla – Maligmon saco sus espadas y se preparó para luchar

Maligmon se lanzó al ataque con sus armas, las cuales fueron detenidas por el poderoso digimon, pero el impacto lo hizo retroceder, cosa que impresiono a todos los presentes. El caballero utilizo el **Choque de Ker** para golpear con todo a KingMyotismon, el cual parecía retroceder con cada golpe recibido. Maligmon se apartó para que Antylamon lo golpeara con su **Fu Bao** y de remate, recibió el **Hechizo Fantasmal: Explosión** por parte de WichBakemon, que pareció acabar con el enemigo.

— Veo que tu fuerza aumento en verdad – KingMyotismon se levantó con un poco de daño en su cuerpo, pero parecía inmune a todo este – pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Aun no tienes un equilibrio total con este poder

— Bueno, dicen que aprendes de los errores – Maligmon extendió su capa, la cual soltó un inmenso brillo - **¡Maldición de Hipnos!**

Un brillo empezó a cubrir al poderoso digimon, el cual se puso de rodillas tratando de calmar el dolor. Pero cuando el caballero se disponía a ejecutar su siguiente ataque, KingMyotismon abrió sus alas, liberándose del brillo y lanzando lejos al caballero y a las dos digimon, las cuales perdieron su digievolución. Maligmon se levantó de nuevo, pero se percató que la mano izquierda de KingMyotismon empezó a temblar, lo cual no podía desperdiciar.

— Veo que no es fácil luchar cuando tienes una maldición que pesa en tu cuerpo. Descuida, eliminare ese dolor a partir de ahora, **¡Explosión Cósmica de Tanatos!**

— **¡Grito de la Muerte!**

Ambas técnicas chocaron, pero la energía del ataque de Maligmon se debilito poco a poco, mientras era absorbida por el digimon vampiro. Cuando el choque termino, KingMyotismon llego detrás de su enemigo y coloco su garra en su espalda.

— **¡Maldición Sangrienta!** – en ese instante, una gran presión atrapo al caballero, el cual cayó al suelo rápidamente

— Demonios – Maligmon quedo pegado al suelo, como si su cuerpo fuera atraído por la gravedad, mientras su energía era drenada – maldito tramposo

— Debes aprender a tomar cualquier ventaja, además no correré ningún riesgo contigo Caballero de la Bondad. No por algo eres el Heraldo de la Oscuridad

— Si no quisieras tomar riesgos, me matarías ahora mismo

— Podría, pero tu poder me servirá en el futuro – KingMyotismon pateo al caballero para alejarlo, mientras se giraba a donde estaba los dos adultos observando en silencio – ahora, terminare lo que vine a hacer aquí

— No te acercaras a mi hija – Sonia se colocó su antifaz y se transformó en QueenDevimon – antes, tendrás que pasar sobre mí. Y tú y yo sabemos que no puedes matarme, mi poder te da equilibrio

— Solo en una cosa tienes razón, pero… - KingMyotismon levanto su mano derecha, donde un anillo rojo empezó a brillar

Al momento en que el anillo desprendió ese brillo, QueenDevimon cayó de rodillas, con un grito de dolor, mientras todo su cuerpo presentaba descargas incontrolables que solo la lastimaban. Después ella se levantó aun con dolor y se dirigió a donde estaban Lopmon y Bakemon heridas.

— Mi **Anillo Sangriento** me permite controlar la voluntad de aquellos que tengan una conexión conmigo – dijo KingMyotismon apuntando a la Reina Vampiro – la única desventaja con mi hija, es que su insignia la protege de mi poder

— De-detente – QueenDevimon vio como sus garras crecían mientras se preparaban para atacar a las digimon inconscientes - ¡No quiero hacerlo!

— Es tu castigo por revelarte ante mi – KingMyotismon miro la escena con gracia, pero su gesto cambio al ver como Joseph trataba de detener a la Reina

— ¡Sonia, reacciona! ¡Debes luchar! – Joseph la sujeto de frente, tratando de detenerla – Recuerda, tus no estas atada a nadie. Siempre serás libre si tú lo deseas

— Joseph… - los movimientos de QueenDevimon parecían ser más desequilibrados como si recuperara el control – yo quiero…

— Veo que este humano te hace resistir mis ataques – KingMyotismon se colocó delante de los dos – bien, en ese caso te matare primero a ti…

— **¡Azote Infernal!**

KingMyotismon fue golpeado por una gran energía de tono carmesí que lo mando lejos. Esto causo que la energía que detenía a Maligmon desapareciera y que QueenDevimon recuperara el control. Todos vieron como desde el santuario salía QueenMyotismon con tranquilidad y una mirada intimidante donde desbordaba el brillo rojizo de sus ojos.

— No te atrevas a tocar a mis padres o a mis amigos – la doncella levanto su arma, la cual parecía estar llena de vida

— Veo que al final tu antigua conciencia volvió a tu cuerpo – KingMyotismon coloco su mano sobre su pecho al sentir el dolor de la técnica – ahora puedes retirar la maldición de mi cuerpo de una buena vez

— No mereces que remueva esa maldición de tu cuerpo – las palabras de la doncella impactaron a los presentes y elevaron la ira del Rey Vampiro, mientras ella se acercaba a su compañero caballero - ¡Luchare para detenerte!

¡Ustedes solo deben arrodillarse ante mí! – King Myotismon levanto sus garras mientras se lanzaba a los dos caballeros - **¡Maldición Sangrienta!**

 **¡Ataque combinado – La Maldición del Estigia! –** ambos caballeros juntaron sus armas para lanzar tres cortes de color rojo con bordes negros que chocaron con las garras del KingMyotismon

La técnica fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar lejos a KingMyotismon, el cual desapareció en la explosión de la técnica, dejando a todos impresionados. Pero en eso, varios relámpagos negros y rojos empezaron a chocar con el suelo del lugar.

— **_Lo único que has logrado, es elevar mi ira mi niña_** – la voz de KingMyotismon hizo eco en todo el lugar – **_y te garantizo, que aquellos que estén cerca de ti, pagaran ese precio_**

Un portal se abrió detrás de Joseph, del cual una garra salió para atraparlo, pero QueenDevimon se interpuso en su camino, siendo tomada por la garra desde su cuello. Los dos caballeros vieron con miedo esto, pero estaban débiles por la técnica que usaron, lo que les impidió moverse. Joseph vio cómo su esposa era arrastrada por la garra hacia el portal, mientras susurraba unas delicadas palabras: _"Joseph, cuida de nuestra hija"_. Y después de eso, el portal se cerró para siempre. QueenMyotismon no hizo más que caer de rodillas ante la captura de su madre, pero fue consolada por Maligmon, Bakemon y Lopmon que se acercaban a ella, seguidos por Joseph. Unos minutos después, Hope ya había desactivado su transformación, pero se encontraba con su mente perdida en el horizonte lleno de neblina.

— Entonces, ¿Ahora eres la antigua tú? – Hanzo se acercó a la chica, manteniendo cierta distancia detrás de ella

— Si y no – Hope levanto su brazalete para verlo con detalle y luego se giró con un semblante lleno de paz – sigo siendo la misma, pero ahora recuerdo todo sobre mi otro yo y un poco sobre lo que ocurrió hace muchos años en esa batalla

— ¿Qué hay sobre esa maldición? ¿En serio fuiste tú quien la coloco?

— No, no fui yo – Hanzo solo alzo una ceja ante las palabras de la chica – solo lo dije para ver la reacción de mi padre y fue cierta mi suposición. Está desesperado y eso lo vuelve más volátil e irracional. Algo que nos puede ayudar a derrotarlo en el futuro

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Luchar por proteger el digimundo, como en el pasado. Pero no tengo muchos recuerdos de aquella batalla, ni nada relevante que nos sirva en estos momentos. Solo se, que debemos acabar con los Señores Demoniacos y obtener sus insignias para neutralizar a Lucemon y su supuesto plan

— Tiene sentido – Hanzo se alejó para hablar con Sanzomon, pero fue detenido por la chica

— Hanzo, gracias – Hope se acercó al chico y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, que parecía transmitir más que agradecimiento – por proteger a mis padres y por todo tu apoyo. Te prometo devolverte el favor

— Puedes decirle a Javier que tú y yo…

— ¡Idiota! – Hope le dio un golpe al chico mientras se ruborizaba por completo – ¡No voy a llenar su mente con más ideas pervertidas!

— Bueno pequeña, me alegro que hayas recuperado tus recuerdos – Sanzomon se acercó con el grupo al lado de Joseph – el sacrificio de tu madre fue por amor, pero su captura podría traer consecuencias mucho más graves

— Lo que sea que se atreva a hacer mi padre con ella, hare que lo lamente y la recatare

— Tienes mi apoyo hija – Joseph abrazo a su hija, quien acepto el abrazo – puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites

— Gracias papa, gracias a todos

Un cálido abrazo entre padre e hija, fue la forma en que esa pequeña misión había terminado, y aunque al final, el secuestro de la Reina presagiaba dolor en el futuro, Hope no iba a renunciar a su misión de unir a su familia. Regresando al bosque, Petermon retrocedió con miedo al ver a Omegamon Zwart y a BlackGallatmon salir de los portales con un gran grupo de digimon, listos para atacar y destruir todo a su paso.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Raremon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Virus**

 **Descripción: Este digimon fue reconstruido con partes mecánicas, que solo aceleraron su putrefacción, dejándolo como una baba podrida que no puede morir. Suelta una pestilencia toxica que alejara o acabara con los digimon más pequeños. Su técnica especial es el "Lodo Acido" el cual escupe de su boca para derretir todo a su paso**

— Adelante mocoso – Omegamon Zwart saco su espada listo para luchar – saca tu daga y extermíname como lo hiciste con tantos enemigos antes

— Y-yo… yo… - Petermon saco su daga, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, como si un gran frio lo invadiera - ¡L-lo hare!

Petermon se lanzó contra el gran digimon con su daga, pero al momento de atacar al Caballero Corrompido, esta se trozo en muchos pedazos, asustando a Petermon, a Tinkermon y a Marian, mientras Keramon recuperaba su cordura.

— Como dije, solo eres un mocoso insolente… - Omegamon se preparaba para atacar a Petermon, pero una especie de ancla lo golpeo en la cabeza

— ¡Oye bravucón, no molestes a los pequeños, Argh! – CaptainHookmon estaba sobre un árbol con su arma lista para disparar y detrás de él estaban Oziel y los demás con sus compañeros digimon listos para pelear

— Creo que el engaño ya se terminó – Keramon digievoluciono en Diaboromon mientras cargaba a Marian – debo reconocer que fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta de todo antes

— Ya discutiremos eso después Diaboromon – a su lado se colocó Sakuyamon que bajo a Aiko de sus brazos

— ¡Omegamon, abandona estas tierras! – hablo Magnamon en su forma Mega listo para luchar

— Lo haremos, en cuanto obtengamos el digi code de este lugar – Omegamon Zwart alzo su espada mirando a los 5 Raremon detrás de él - ¡Acaben con este bosque!

— ¡Protejan el bosque a toda costa! – Magnamon se lanzó al ataque, seguido por sus amigos

Magnamon choco su arma contra Omegamon y ambos saltaron hacia el cielo para llevar su combate más lejos del lugar. Los Raremon empezaron a lanzar su **Lodo Acido** por todo el bosque para derretir todo a su paso y encontrar el digi code. Magna Angemon y Angewomon se encargaban de neutralizar a dos de ellos con sus técnicas, mientras Lilymon y Lotosmon ayudaban con el escape de los pequeños digimon bebe. Beelzemon se encargaba de otro Raremon, pero sus disparos se desintegraban con su cuerpo, pero fue asistido por LadyMagnamon que utilizo su **Vuelo de Valquiria** para acabar con su rastro. Pero en eso, recibe un ataque de la **Lanza de la Oscuridad** de BlackGallatmon, que termina haciéndola caer, aunque logra recuperarse para luchar. Negas llega usando su martillo-hacha y trata de golpear al caballero maligno, pero este bloquea su ataque con su escudo, lo que crea una onda de choque que lo neutraliza levemente.

— Me siento orgulloso de que consiguieran liberar el Acceso Mega, pero eso no será suficiente para que se declaren invencibles – BlackGallatmon se preparó para otro ataque, pero su lanza es detenida por la cadena de Reapermon – veo que elegiste el camino equivocado para luchar mercenario

— Elijo luchar con quien considero me dará un buen combate, veamos que tienes – Reapermon salta hacia el enemigo con su cuchilla, pero es detenida por el escudo de BlackGallatmon con facilidad, el cual lo empuja para liberarse de la cadena

— Aun no tienes el coraje para enfrentarte a mi mercenario…

— **¡Ariete Celestial!**

Negas golpea a BlackGallatmon con fuerza, lanzándolo lejos, mientras LadyMagnamon vuela para perseguir a su enemigo. Reapermon se levanta con pesadez, pero se siente humillado al no ser capaz de rivalizar con dicho caballero. Magnamon resentía los ataques de Omegamon Zwart, pero se encontraban muy parejos. El caballero maligno usa su **Cañón Supremo,** mientas Magnamon utiliza su **Escudo de Gawain** para regresarle el ataque. A lo lejos, ve como Ravielmon se prepara para el combate, pero nota algo extraño en su compañero. Esta, jadeando, como si estuviera cansado.

— **¡Onda Creciente!** – Ravielmon lanza su técnica, pero esta era débil, que solo hizo retroceder a un Raremon solo un poco – no de nuevo

— **¡Lodo Acido! –** el Raremon y otro detrás de él lanzaron su técnica hacia el caballero, pero esta fue desviada por Meicrackmon que defendió a Ravielmon

— ¡Aléjense! – la enorme digimon felina soltó un gran rugido mientras sus garras brillaban con mucha intensidad - **¡Garra de la Modestia!**

Un poderos zarpazo purpura fue lanzado a los Raremon, los cuales fueron desintegrados por el ataque, dejando solo sus digihuevo. Meicrackmon se giró hacia Ravielmon para ayudarle mientras desaparecía su transformación.

— ¿Mei Mei?

— Descuida Mei-chan, estoy bien – Ravielmon acaricio a la pequeña digimon, pero miro donde estaba su brazalete, el cual destellaba con mucha debilidad – esto no es bueno

Magnamon volvió a enfocar de nuevo su atención en su batalla, pero fue tarde, pues recibió un poderoso golpe que termina derribándolo por un momento, el cual es aprovechado por Omegamon Zwart para enfocarse en su objetivo. Aiko ve como aún hay algunos Raremon saliendo de los portales, mientras Sakuyamon y Diaboromon las protegen.

— Marian, debemos transformarnos – hablo la chica mayor hacia su amiga – nos necesitan

— Pero, ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? – Marian se mostraba confundida mirando todo lo sucedido – esta no es mi responsabilidad… ¡Yo no pedí esto, no de esta forma!

— ¡Marian reacciona! Recuerda porque estamos luchando

— Pero, ya hay un guardián en este lugar, él debe proteger todo… - Marian miro a donde estaba Petermon, pero él se encontraba escondido con Tinkermon entre sus ropas temblando de miedo

— ¡Aquí está tu supuesto guardián! – Omegamon partió el árbol en el cual se escondía el digimon

— ¡Yo no soy el guardián, por favor no me mates! – Petermon empezó a retroceder con miedo mientras Tinkermon cerraba los ojos con miedo

— Usurpar un título que no te pertenece, es algo que merece un castigo…

— **¡Giga Ancla Rabiosa/Doble Rompedor!** – CaptainHookmon y Diaboromon lanzaron sus técnicas, que solo alejaron un poco a Omegamon

— ¡Petermon reacciona! – CaptainHookmon se puso delante del joven digimon que seguía asustado – Vamos muchacho, recuerda que juraste proteger este lugar, por nuestra Reina

— Pero, no soy un héroe, mucho menos valiente… no soy quien finjo ser…

— Eso no importa muchacho, un título no es importante – CaptainHookmon se levantó delante del digimon, sonriendo con orgullo – lo que importa, es que quieres ser tú con tu vida, sin que nadie te doblegue. Tu eres libre de decidir qué quieres ser

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Marian que había sido presa del pánico. Ella había deseado ser una guerrera, para ayudar a sus amigos, a su hermano. Pero dejo que el miedo y la inseguridad la dominaran de nuevo. Ella quería ayudar a todos lo que le rodeaban.

— Bien dicho, guardián…

En solo un momento, Omegamon Zwart atravesó el pecho de CaptainHookmon con su espada desde atrás, impactando a todos los presentes. Al hacerlo, una gran porción del digi code del bosque empezó a acumularse en el pecho del caballero maligno.

— ¡CaptainHookmon! – gritaron Marian, Aiko y Petermon

— ¡Maldito! – Magnamon se lanzó con fuerza hacia Omegamon y logro detener el proceso de recolección del digi code - ¡Te hare pagar por eso!

Mientras Magnamon detenía las acciones de Omegamon Zwart, Aiko y Marian corrían para auxiliar al digimon moribundo, mientras Petermon lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Por favor no mueras! – Marian lloraba con amargura al ver como el digimon pirata se desvanecía poco a poco

— No llore mi Reina, usted y su hermana regresaron y… me siento feliz de verla de nuevo – CaptainHookmon se quitó su sombrero mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste – espere años para su regreso y valió la pena la espera. Falle, pero… lo hice luchando

— CaptainHookmon… - Petermon se acercó al digimon, mientras Tinkermon abrazaba el rostro del digimon pirata – perdóname…

— No llores muchacho… me divertí… con nuestras peleas… no dejes, de hacer sonreír a los pequeños…

En eso, su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo, mientras su digihuevo desaparecía en el cielo. Petermon solo miro sus manos, en donde había quedado el sombrero de CaptainHookmon al igual que su arma, mientras Aiko soltaba lagrimas tristes por la muerte de un valiente digimon. Marian se levantó con mucho dolor, mientras su brazalete brillaba con mucha intensidad al igual que el de Aiko.

— No dejare… que más digimon mueran… ¡Yo no lo permitiré! – con un solo grito de Marian, ella soltó un brillo junto con Aiko, transformándose en Lybrixmon - ¡Voy a proteger mi reino!

La doncella hada salió disparada hacia donde estaban todos los Raremon y utilizando su **Danza de Libis** para acabar con todos ellos rápidamente. Luego voló a donde estaba Omegamon y choco sus Cuchillas Vendaval, con su gran espada, haciendo que el gran caballero retrocediera una gran distancia siendo arrastrado por el impacto.

— Omegamon Zwart, no tienes perdón por tus acciones – la doncella coloco sus armas a los lados cargando mucha energía - ¡Prepárate para tu fin! **¡Tornado de Skirion!**

— **¡Cañón Supremo! –** Omegamon lanzo su ataque, pero este era desintegrado por el ataque giratorio de la doncella, que termino por golpear su pecho, causándole una pequeña grieta en su armadura – bien hecho Reina Hada, pero eso no te ayudara

Al decir eso, la armadura del caballero se regenero por completo, sorprendiendo a todos. A su lado llego BlackGallatmon mientras abría un portal oscuro.

— Tal vez no obtuvimos todo el digi code, pero con lo que tenemos será suficiente para el plan del Amo Lucemon – Omegamon entro por el portal seguido por BlackGallatmon – y esto, solo seguirá empeorando para ustedes, Caballeros Legendarios

Con una muy amarga sensación en el ambiente, Lybrixmon descendió para clavar sus armas en el suelo y colocarse de rodillas mientras lagrimas amargas brotaban de sus mejillas, en señal de su fallo. Una hora después, todos volvieron a las ruinas. Serena y los digimon se despedían de Lilymon y Reapermon, que volverían a la Isla Viviente, aunque el digimon caza recompensas parecía estar enfocado en otro asunto relacionado a su batalla anterior. Lotosmon se encontraba entregándole algunos libros a Aiko, que se les entregaba a Javier que los cargaba con pesar, pero como una forma de apoyar a su novia, que trataba de mantener la buena actitud ante lo sucedido. Oziel se acercó a Zack que dibujaba la imagen que vio antes en los muros, manteniéndose en silencio.

— Zack, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Oziel miraba como el chico estaba dibujando con mucha concentración – yo vi que durante la batalla…

— Se lo que viste, así como yo sé lo que sucedía – Zack seguía dibujando, pero la punta de su lápiz se rompió – genial, esto es irónico

— ¿Pero, porque sucedió? Te veías…

— Cansado, como si me faltara poder – Zack miro a Oziel con seriedad mientras Meicoomon se subía en los hombres de su amigo – en nuestra visita a la biblioteca de ElDoradimon, descubrí algo. El poder de Ravielmon no es infinito como el de Lybrixmon o el de los demás. Soy débil porque necesito recargar mi poder

— Pero, ¿Cómo lo recargarías?

— Se llama, "La Maldición de las Tres Lunas". La luz de las tres lunas del digimundo, enfocadas hacia Ravielmon, me ayudaran a recuperar mis poderes – Zack miro su brazalete, el cual no parecía desprender poca energía – pero, hasta que no encuentre la forma de enfocar la luz de las tres lunas, no tengo poderes

— En el día eres débil… - Oziel analizaba la información con preocupación – si dejas que te ayudemos…

— Después de rechazar este poder y decir que no deseaba esta responsabilidad, creo que todos lo tomaran como objeto de burla – Zack soltó una risa sarcástica mientras guardaba sus cosas – aceptare tu ayuda, pero no lo compartas con nadie

— Lo hare porque tú me lo pides, pero recuerda que todos somos amigos

— Sí, pero por ahora investigare por mi propia cuenta – Zack camino con Meicoomon en sus hombros y se retiró – por cierto, gracias

Oziel sonrió con tranquilidad sabiendo que había logrado un gran avance con Zack, quien parecía querer integrarse al equipo. Marian por otro lado, miraba en donde había muerto CaptainHookmon y en el lugar, Petermon se encontraba de rodillas con el sombrero del digimon en sus manos.

— Petermon, yo quería…

— Perdóneme por mentirle señorita Marian – Petermon se levantó mirando a la chica con tristeza – yo, fui egoísta e inmaduro. Y por mi culpa…

— No te culpes por lo que paso – Marian miro al digimon al cual le regalo una sonrisa – CaptainHookmon te protegió, porque te vio como un amigo y como un gran rival. Siempre te apreció

— Es verdad pequeño Petermon – Lotosmon llego al lado de todos los demás – la Reina y su hermana estimaban tu buen humor y CaptainHookmon también lo hacía. Por eso no le importaba que te proclamaras el Guardián de este lugar

— Y estoy segura que el querría que conserves ese título a partir de ahora. Hazlo por el – dijo Aiko al lado de los demás, mientras Marian se ponía al lado de su amiga

— Solo ya no seas tan travieso Petermon – Serena miro al digimon que se ruborizo – tú también Tinkermon

— ¡Lo prometemos! – los dos digimon se elevaron en el aire con emoción - ¡No seremos traviesos Reina Fénix!

— ¿Reina Fénix? – Serena se sorprendió al ser llamada así, pero ya no pudo preguntar nada, porque Petermon se fue volando

Después de eso, todos regresaron al departamento de Oziel, con la promesa de Aiko y Marian de visitar más a menudo el Reino de los digimon hadas para ayudarlos con la protección y para mantener animados a todos los que ahí habitaban. Esa noche, todos se encontraban cenando en el departamento ya una vez que Hope y Hanzo habían regresado después de lo ocurrido en su misión, en compañía del padre de la chica, aunque el único ausente en esos momentos eran Zack y Meicoomon. Después de compartir lo sucedido en cada misión, ya todos se relajaban y planeaban sobre lo que debían hacer después.

— La prioridad principal es derrotar a los Señores Demoniacos, pero no sirve de nada si no sabemos dónde se esconden – hablo Hanzo con seriedad – debemos encontrarlos

— Zhuqiamon dijo que debemos acabar con los más fuertes primero, como lo era Belphemon – dijo Serena al lado de Oziel que se mantenía en silencio escuchando todo

— Entonces, el siguiente en la lista sería Leviamon – dijo Javier – pero, es un digimon que vive en el mar

— Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar – Marian se apoyó en la mesa con pesar – nos tardaríamos mucho buscándolo

— No exactamente – hablo Impmon – Leviamon a pesar de ser el digimon de la Envidia, es un glotón y siempre hablaba de una playa donde conseguía deliciosa comida

— Solo debemos buscar una playa con la mejor comida y rastrear a Leviamon – dijo Lopmon muy animada

— Pero, necesitamos más poder para vencerlo – Hope tomo la palabra al lado de su padre – debemos aprender a controlar mejor nuestras formas Mega

— Y además, aún faltan nuestros Accesos Bestia – dijo Aiko mirando un libro que recibió de Lotosmon – buscare información sobre el lugar donde debe estar oculto

— ¡Ya quiero ver cuál será nuestro Acceso Bestia! – Marian se animó al imaginarse las posibilidades – Aiko, dijiste que tenía alas

— Tal vez sea un pollito – Hanzo se reía ante la idea – dos pequeñas pollitas

— Tal vez un colibrí – dijo Serena con una risita al imaginarse la idea

— O tal vez una Guacamaya – Hope se rio junto con sus amigos

— ¡No es gracioso! – Aiko y Marian se enojaron ante las ideas de sus amigos

Oziel se rio un poco, pero después de pensar en todo lo sucedido, sentía que necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo ocurrido. Así que, decidió que era hora de avanzar un poco. Se acercó a Serena para susurrarle algo. La expresión de la chica fue cambiando de la risa, luego sorpresa y por ultimo un violento sonrojo.

— ¡Si, me gustaría una cita contigo! – Serena se lanzó sobre su novio sin poder contener la emoción - ¡Nuestra primera cita!

Por desgracia, su emoción causo que todos los miraran con sorpresa y luego, con burla…

 **¡¿Apenas tendrán su primera cita?!**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **En el próximo Capitulo**

— **Hola, soy Serena y… ¡Por dios, estoy muy nerviosa! Tendré mi primera cita oficial con Oziel y no sé qué preparar, mucho menos que usar. Estoy ansiosa por todo lo que haremos en esta cita que…**

— **Hola, soy Impmon, y ya que Serena no puede articular palabras por la emoción, debo decirles que la cita de esos dos será algo loco, pues ninguno del grupo quiere perder detalle de lo que puede suceder. Aunque parece que alguien más será testigo de este evento. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "El día que todos esperaban: La Cita de Oziel y Serena" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Me pregunto si Serena se comportara como una chiquilla de los animes…**

— **¡Impmon cállate! No les permito espiar nuestra cita. ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Lybrixmon**

 **Estatus: Reina de los Digimon Hada**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Insignia: Libertad**

 **Anti – Insignia: Opresión**

 **Lema: La Doncella que vuela en Libertad**

 **Elementos a su control: Aire, Luz**

 **Historia de su pasado:**

 **En el principio del digimundo, cuando los digimon formaron sus reinos para vivir en equilibrio, nacieron dos hermanas con el poder para gobernar a los Digimon Hada. El titulo se dividió en las dos hermanas. La mayor, se presentó como la Reina, que otorgaba amor y justicia en sus actos; su hermana menor se entrenó para ser la fuerza que su hermana necesitara y para protegerla ante cualquier peligro. Las dos fueron muy queridas en su reino.**

 **Pero, la sombre de la guerra azotaba todo el digimundo, y su reino no pudo salvarse de este mal que arraso sus tierras. La Reina y su hermana querían ayudar, pero no sabían que hacer, así que decidieron viajar y alejarse de su reino, con el fin de volverse más fuertes y recuperar lo que alguna vez perdieron. Durante su viaje, encontraron a un digimon que no tenía control de sus poderes, estaba desesperado por ayuda.**

 **Después de un tiempo viajando, encontraron a uno de los Doce Olímpicos, quien se ofreció para ayudarles en sus desdichas. Para el digimon, creo un artilugio que le permitiera controlar su poder, y para las hermanas, una armadura que contuviera su energía. La hermana menor era una experta en las batallas y la mayor tenía un poder infinito, pero separadas, eran débiles. La hermana menor, ofreció su cuerpo para que la menor se fusionara con ella usando la armadura, así tendrían un poder infinito y un cuerpo capaz de luchar ante cualquier amenaza.**

 **La hermana mayor acepto, con la promesa de algún día separarse. Fue así que nació Lybrixmon. Un tiempo después, conocieron a Magnamon y su grupo de amigos, por lo que decidieron luchar a su lado para proteger al digimundo, pero en la última batalla librada contra un poderoso digimon oscuro, su líder murió. Lybrixmon se culpó, pues creyó que su armadura, que restringía parte de su poder, no le permitió ayudar a quien ella llamo líder. Pero al ver que sus otros compañeros habían obtenido más poderes, decidió ofrecerse para resguardarlos, hasta el momento en que los necesitaran. Fue así como Lybrixmon y Ravielmon resguardaron sus mentes y poderes con los de sus compañeros, en espera de su regreso. Y hasta la fecha, las hermanas aguardan el momento de separarse y ser libres nuevamente.**


	25. 24 La cita de Oziel y Serena

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 3: "La batalla de las Insignias"**

 **Capítulo 24: "El día que todos esperaban: La cita de Oziel y Serena"**

 _"El Digimundo se encuentra en peligro bajo la amenaza de los Señores Demoniacos y solos los elegidos de las insignias legendarias pueden salvarlo. Ellos son, Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Era mediodía en la ciudad. Después de unos días llenos de lluvias, parecía que el clima se normalizaba para dejar días soleados para el futuro. Hanzo y Lopmon llegaban al edificio donde estaban los departamentos de sus amigos después de finalizar sus clases. El elegido pensaba en las futuras batallas que tendrían que enfrentar, pero sobre todo, en como resolver el actual problema con la madre de Hope. Sentía dentro de si, que debía ayudarla, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Al llegar al piso del departamento, alguien lo detuvo y descubrió a todo el grupo escondidos junto con los digimon.

— ¿Pero que están…?

— Sshh, solo mira – Aiko detuvo las palabras de Hanzo mientras señalaba al pasillo

El chico se asomó, donde vio como conversaban Oziel y Serena, quienes se veían apenados pero felices, sobre todo la chica. Todos se mantenían observando la escena en silencio, haciendo que Hanzo comprendiera la razón de estar ahí.

— Entonces, ¿Mañana a las 12? – pregunto Oziel con muchos nervios

— Si, en la plaza cerca del centro comercial – Serena se acercó al chico para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana

Serena entro a su departamento muy ruborizada dejando al elegido líder lleno de mariposas en su estómago, aunque podía sentirse como una estampida de bestias salvajes que lo volvían loco. Se dirigió a la entrada y noto como los demás estaban escondidos en la esquina espiándolos, cosa que sorprendió a Oziel, que solo les lanzo una mirada de enojo, pero los ignoro. Las chicas no tardaron nada en dirigirse al departamento de Serena para hablar de lo sucedido, mientras que Javier y Hanzo entraban al de Oziel para conversar con él.

— Valla, miren a nuestro poderoso líder – hablo Hanzo con burla al ver a Oziel recostado en el sofá con la cabeza metida en una almohada – pareciera que tu fueras la chica en la relación

— Tal vez Zack tenía razón… - Javier, Patamon e Impmon solo se rieron ante el comentario

— No molesten – Oziel arroja la almohada mientras se giraba para mirar al techo – espere por este momento y estoy que me muero de los nervios. Soy patético

— Al fin te das cuenta – hablo Hanzo, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Oziel – pero ya en serio, enfrentaste a Lucemon y a Omegamon Zwart con valentía y le temes a una cita, eso no es normal

— Bueno, cuando es con la chica que amas – hablo Javier con tranquilidad – después de todo, mis citas con Perlita son las mejores

— Pero, ¿Cómo has tenido citas con Aiko si Marian no te ha dejado estar cerca de ella? – pregunto Patamon con inocencia

— Tengo mis métodos mi amiguito

— Bueno, solo necesito respirar y tranquilizarme

— Solo se natural y deja que todo fluya, eso es lo que hace divertida las citas

— Que tu sepas de citas es algo muy extraño, ¿No crees Keramon? – Impmon veía al digimon virus que hablaba como un experto

— El internet es una gran fuente de información mi amigo

— ¿Ya tienes algo planeado al menos? – Hanzo miraba al chico que parecía un manejo de nervios

— Soy bueno improvisando, pero si tengo una idea de que hacer – Oziel se levantó para ir rumbo a su habitación – por mientras escogeré la ropa que usare mañana

Oziel entro a su habitación para prepararse, mientras sus amigos solo se reían de la pobre expresión de su líder y amigo. Por otro lado, las chicas estaban sobrecargando a Serena con opciones, ideas y opiniones sobre la cita, dejando a Serena muy nerviosa. Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba.

— Bueno, calma chicas, no abrumen a Serena – hablo Gatomon en frente de todas – vamos a planear todo con calma

— Ya era hora de que tuvieran una cita – dijo Aiko al lado de la chica - ¿Ya saben que van a hacer?

— Bueno, Oziel dijo que todo será muy divertido y…

— Eso suena a que no tiene nada planeado – dijo Hope con burla

— El joven Oziel no parece del tipo de personas que necesite un plan – hablo Bakemon – se nota que siempre ha salido adelante

— A eso lo llamamos tener mucha suerte – dijo Marian – así como mi hermano

— Tu hermano es más del tipo que planea una cita, como aquella que planeo hace unos días, donde nos besamos en…

— ¡Ya no hables, que me dejaras traumada! – Marian tapo la boca de Aiko para que dejara de hablar

— No hay de qué preocuparse-vi – Viximon se colocó sobre la cabeza de Serena mientras agitaba su colita con tranquilidad – estoy segura que todo saldrá bien-vi

— Lo más importante ahora, seria prepararte ropa adecuada para su cita – dijo Hope caminando al ropero de Serena – de seguro que tienes ropa muy… ¿sencilla?

Todas abrieron el ropero de Serena que era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba donde se apreciaban varios conjuntos de ropas, desde ropa sencilla, ropa de gala, vestidos, pijamas y otros conjuntos varios. Además había muchos pares de zapatos, tenis deportivo y otros accesorios. Pero lo que más sorprendió a las chicas, es que en un gancho muy apartado, estaba el traje de maid que Serena había usado cuando Oziel termino todo agotado de su batalla contra Beelzemon.

— Disculpen el desorden – Serena se acercó para acomodar otras tres bolsas que había cerca de su cama en el armario – aun no acomodo los otros vestidos que me envió mi madre

— ¿Qué acaso tu madre es diseñadora de moda? – pregunto Hope con impresión

— Pues, si – la respuesta de la chica solo impresiono más a las presentes – además de administrar los antiguos negocios de mi padre, ella es diseñadora de vestidos y trajes de gala. ¿Por qué creen que me gusta la actuación?

— Sí que eres un caso Serena – hablo Aiko con pesar – bueno, te ayudaremos a elegir el atuendo adecuado para tu cita

— Pero a cambio tienes que prometernos que le dirás a tu mamá que nos haga ropas a nosotras también – dijo Marian de forma maliciosa

— Bu-bueno, supongo que eso no será un problema

— Entonces, no perdamos tiempo

Sin esperar más, Hope y Aiko revisaban el gran armario, aunque en el proceso buscaban algo que les quedara. Mientras tanto, en la Zona Oscura del digimundo, Lucemon y Barbamon estaban reunidos con Omegamon Zwart mientras estaban entablando una conversación holográfica con KingMyotismon. El Rey vampiro se mostraba molesto, mientras detrás de él, estaba la silueta de QueenDevimon, pero estaba sentada en su trono y con aparente tranquilidad.

— ¿Quieres que mande de nuevo a más digimon al mundo de los humanos? – Lucemon se mostraba interesado ante la petición de KingMyotismon

— Ya comprobaste que estando en su mundo ellos no utilizan el Acceso Mega – hablo el soberano oscuro – con uno de tus lacayos o caballeros corrompidos sería más que suficiente para…

— Olvidas que ellos no tienen las facciones o habilidades de alteración como lo tienes tú y tu familia. Aun así, abrir un portal para enviarlos es un desgaste de energía innecesario

— Si envías a Leviamon solamente sería más que suficiente…

— Y nos arriesgamos a dejar nuestras defensas débiles ante un ataque de gran magnitud como de tu ejercito – interrumpió Barbamon con enojo – buen intento, pero no estamos interesados en…

— Bien, lo hare – hablo Lucemon con arrogancia

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero amo, eso sería… - Barbamon rápidamente fue forzado a inclinarse delante de Lucemon por sus poderes

— Calla Barbamon, nadie pidió tu opinión – Lucemon soltó sus poderes sobre Barbamon, que solo jadeaba para recuperarse de la impresión – ahora, ¿En que estábamos? A si, te decía que lo hare, pero no enviare a Leviamon. Enviare a uno de mis caballeros. Con él será más que suficiente

— Supongo que será suficiente – KingMyotismon asintió al escuchar las palabras del ángel caído – ahora, lo que necesitamos…

— Si yo voy a enviar a uno de mis caballeros, es justo que tu envíes a alguien igual de fuerte – Lucemon sonrió mientras interrumpía a su camarada – envía a tu Reina, ya que ella comparte el mismo nivel que mis caballeros

— Ella no está dispuesta – KingMyotismon apretó sus manos con fuerza al escuchar eso – enviare a mis hijos. Ellos serán más que suficientes

— Valla, la poderosa reina esta indispuesta. Eso sí que es interesante – Lucemon soltó una risita al mirar el enojo de KingMyotismon – bueno, si así son las cosas. Prepara a tus hijos, y yo a mi caballero. Que actúen por separado para que cubran más terreno

— Bien – KingMyotismon termino la comunicación mientras miraba a su reina sentada en el trono, la cual se mantenía quieta – ya me canse de los estúpidos juegos de Lucemon. Y tú, lo empeoraste todo

KingMyotismon hizo brillar la sortija en su mano, mientras el antifaz de QueenDevimon desprendía un brillo rojo, el cual ilumino su silueta, revelando que se encontraba encadenada de la cintura para arriba, mientras su rostro mostraba serenidad, aunque de sus ojos salían lágrimas de sangre. Regresando a la Zona Oscura, Lucemon cerro la comunicación mientras caminaba con tranquilidad para recostarse en su trono.

— Omegamon, abre el portal para que entren Arukenimon y Mummymon – hablo Lucemon con tranquilidad – y tú también, pero no actúes. Quiero ver que nos puede ofrecer KingMyotismon con sus fuerzas

— Como ordene amo – el caballero digimon hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar

— Amo Lucemon, deberíamos aprovechar que los humanos no pueden luchar al máximo en su mundo, además de que con sus poderes…

— Te recuerdo Barbamon, que tú ya no estas al mando – Lucemon interrumpió a Barbamon mientras lo miraba de forma amenazante – te agradezco que tomaras mi lugar antes, pero ahora yo me encargare de las cosas. Ve y recolecta mas digi code, que lo necesitaremos después

— Como ordene amo…

Barbamon se retiró mientras veía a Lucemon dormir con tranquilidad. Pero algo dentro de él no le permitía estar tranquilo. Todos los planes de su amo no estaban bien hechos, parecían simples juegos. Y él no estaba dispuesto a jugar, no después de diez años de esfuerzos. Al día siguiente, ya era mediodía y cerca de una fuente estaba Oziel esperando por Serena. El chico usaba un pantalón mezclilla azul oscuro, zapatos negros, una camiseta roja debajo de una camisa de botones abierta de color negra. Llevaba su maletín, donde se encontraba escondida Gatomon, la cual miraba al chico como suspiraba, en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

— Relájate Oziel – hablo Gatomon que soltaba una risita – vas a tener una cita, no una batalla a muerte

— Creo que es casi lo mismo. Es mi primera cita realmente y no se…

— Oye, no soy experta en citas, pero te diré que simplemente debes divertirte. Es lo único que debes hacer

— Suena fácil decirlo, pero no quiero que Serena piense que soy aburrido o algo así…

— Ella te ama. Eso debería ser suficiente – Gatomon salió del maletín del chico para estirar su cuerpo – bueno, ella se acerca, así que me voy. Buscare el camino a casa

— Gracias Gatomon

— Para eso estamos los amigos

El chico vio como Gatomon corría hacia unos árboles para irse. En eso, vio como alguien se acercaba por otro lado. Ahí vio a Serena, quien llevaba un blusón rosa con estampados de flores; llevaba unos legings negros que remarcaban sus piernas, unas zapatillas cómodas negras y llevaba el cabello planchado, que la hacía resaltar su lindo rostro. Además, usaba el collar que Oziel le había regalado en navidad.

— Hola Oziel, espero que no hayas esperado mucho por mí – la chica se ruborizo mientras mostraba un poco de su atuendo a su novio - ¿Cómo me veo?

— Te vez muy linda Serena – Oziel tomo su mano para depositar un pequeño beso en ella, cosa que hizo sonrojar de sobre manera a la peli miel – bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

— Por supuesto – Serena se aferró al brazo del peli negro, atrapándolo con sus pechos – estoy lista para divertirme

La pareja se fue caminando hacia el centro comercial con tranquilidad. Lástima que tenían un gran comité escondido entre los árboles, donde se veía a todos sus amigos y digimon espiándolos.

— Bueno, es hora de movernos – hablo Javier dirigiendo al grupo – debemos ver que su cita sea perfecta

— Yo digo que dejemos que tengan su cita con naturalidad – hablo Impmon al lado de Gatomon – después de todo, de eso se trata tener una cita ¿no?

— Solo queremos ayudarlos, eso no es algo malo – dijo Marian con una risita

— Así es, así será más divertido – continuo hablando Keramon

— Lo único que quieren es espiarlos-vi – Viximon se encontraba en los brazos de Aiko mientras miraba a todos con sospecha

— Bueno, son nuestros amigos – dijo Aiko con una risita – además debemos tomar notas para el futuro

— Pero tú ya tuviste una cita con Javier – dijo Hope con duda - ¿Para qué quieres notas?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Es para cuando tu tengas tu cita con Hanzo

— ¡¿Qué?! – los mencionados solo se ruborizaron ante la idea

— Sí, no vaya a ser que lo arruines mi amigo – Javier se burló de sus amigos, los cuales se enfurecieron y empezaron a perseguirlo para callarlo

— A propósito, ¿Dónde está el joven Zack y Meicoomon? – pregunto Lopmon – creí que ellos también vendrían

— Anoche le mande un mensaje – Marian miro su brazalete para llamarlo – tal vez se le olvido. Lo llamare ahora mismo

En un departamento, se veían varios posters y dibujos pegados en la pared, en lo que parecía ser un dormitorio. En la cama que había dentro, se veía a Meicoomon durmiendo, hasta que levanto sus orejas al escuchar el comunicador de Zack sonar.

— Aquí Zack – respondió el chico con tranquilidad

— "Hola Zack, soy yo, Marian" – se escuchó la voz de la chica por el comunicador – "Solo quería saber si no nos acompañarías para espiar… ¡digo, vigilar la cita de Oziel y Serena!"

— Me gustaría mucho ver como Oziel arruina su cita – respondió Zack con una risita – pero en estos momentos tengo muchos pendientes con mis estudios y necesito terminarlos pronto

— "Que mal. Bueno, si terminas a tiempo, dejare activado mi rastreador para que nos encuentres"

— Gracias, y diviértanse – Zack termino la conversación mientras suspiraba con cansancio – será mejor que continúe

Zack miro delante de él varios de los libros que había traído de la biblioteca de ElDoradimon, donde se apreciaban muchas imágenes de Ravielmon y sobre este se encontraban las 3 lunas del digimundo. Pero Zack enfoco la vista hacia un segmento de periódico pegado en una pared aparte, donde se apreciaba un encabezado que decía: "Riña callejera deja a un joven incapacitado de las piernas". El joven peliverde solo pudo fruncir el ceño al ver ese encabezado mientras susurraba: _Es mi error._ En el centro comercial, Oziel y Serena paseaban con tranquilidad, en eso se detienen a ver una tienda de mascotas, donde Serena se queda enternecida al ver a unos cachorritos jugando detrás del aparador de la tienda. Los chicos los miran de lejos para no ser descubiertos.

— Sí que hacen una bonita pareja – hablo Impmon que estaba oculto en una mochila de Javier

— Tú y Gatomon también hacen bonita pareja – hablo Patamon, quien provoco un rubor en los mencionados

— ¡Cállate Patamon!

— Oigan, parece que tenemos problemas – Bakemon apunto al frente para que todos miraran

Todos vieron al frente que caminando con tranquilidad estaban Arukenimon y Mummymon con rumbo a la tienda de mascotas. Mummymon llevaba varias bolsas que pertenecían a la digimon araña que revisaba una libretita en sus manos.

— Muy bien, ya solo nos faltan unas cosas más y terminare mis compras

— Arukenimon, ¿Podemos comer algo después de esto? – Mummymon caminaba con dificultad evitando chocar con la gente – aún nos falta la misión que nos encomendó el amo Lucemon

— Ya lo sé tonto, pero quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de venir aquí. Ve buscando un lugar para comer mientras voy a la tienda de mascotas a ver a esos adorables gatitos

— Esto no es bueno – Hanzo miro con enojo mientras sacaba su acceso

— Espera, no podemos transformarnos – lo detuvo Hope con rapidez – si peleamos aquí, arruinaremos la cita de Oziel y Serena

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Marian miro con desesperación, hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa al mirar a Gatomon – tengo una idea

Arukenimon y Mummymon se acercaban a la tienda, mientras Oziel y Serena seguían viendo el aparador, pero ya listos para irse. Pero en la parte de arriba, había una gran manta de la tienda llena de globos. Gatomon trepo por una pared usando sus habilidades felinas. Cuando llego al lugar donde estaba la soga que sostenía los globos, se preparó a que los dos digimon estuvieran en el lugar y cuando llego el momento, la digimon gato rompió la soga y los globos cayeron sobre Arukenimon y Mummymon quienes se vieron atrapados en la avalancha. Pero fue peor cuando salieron de entre los globos.

— ¡Miren, globos gratis! – el grito de Marian que se escuchó en todo el lugar llamo la atención de todos los niños

— ¡Globos gratis!

— Oh no…

Arukenimon y Mummymon se vieron abordados por todos los niños que se encontraban en el centro comercial, seguidos por sus padres que fueron tras ellos. Los dos digimon no podían salir. Arukenimon protegía sus compras con enojo de los niños que se amontonaban sobre ella, mientras Mummymon era pisoteado por todos los niños y adultos del lugar.

— Valla, los globos sí que emocionan a los niños – dijo Serena mirando a los niños amontonarse por los globos

— Bueno, eso los hace felices – Oziel siguió caminando con Serena a su lado mientras se alejaban del lugar – oye, ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Claro, ya tengo un poco de hambre

La joven pareja se alejó del lugar con rumbo a algún restaurante, mientras eran seguidos por sus amigos. Unos minutos después, todos vieron que Oziel y Serena entraron a un restaurante muy amplio que ofrecía gran variedad de platillos de todo el mundo. Todos entraron y pidieron una mesa apartada, amplia para que los digimon estuvieran ocultos y donde no fueran descubiertos por la pareja.

— Me dijiste que habías intentado buscar empleo aquí – Oziel miraba el lugar muy interesado – pero, ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Bueno, yo quería trabajar en la cocina, pero solo tenían puestos para mesera y no era muy agradable

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— "Hello couple, can I take your order? – una voz coqueta les hablo a la pareja

La mesera usaba una mini falda negra que solo cubría sus muslos; unas medias negras que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa de botones blanca muy ajustada y llevaba en sus manos un par de menús junto con una libreta para tomar la orden.

— Ya veo… - Oziel estaba muy nervioso ante la vestimenta de la chica – sí, queremos ordenar…

El grupo miraba a lo lejos lo incomoda que podía ser la escena, aunque Hanzo y Javier estaban más interesados en la sexy vestimenta de las meseras. La mesera dejo la mesa de la pareja después de tomar su orden.

— Serena, si no estás cómoda con el lugar, podemos

— No descuida, no hay problema – Serena se mostró tranquila ante los nervios de su novio – me preocupa más que tu…

— Oye, solo tengo ojos para ti – Oziel tomo la mano de Serena con cariño – tu no necesitas ponerte ese tipo de ropas para que sepas que eres linda y sexy

— ¿De verdad?

— Además, prefiero que te vistas como una maid, o tal vez…

— ¡Oziel, no digas eso! – la chica se ruborizo para después reír al lado de su novio que compartían ese momento romántico

Las chicas y digimon se tranquilizaron al ver reír a la pareja, pero su calma no perduro al ver a Arukenimon y Mummymon entrar al lugar y tomar una mesa un poco cerca de la pareja.

— ¿Es en serio? Pareciera que los estuvieran… siguiendo – Aiko miro a los digimon malignos con sospecha

— Esa sería la única razón para que estén aquí – dijo Gatomon con enojo – necesitamos ahuyentarlos de aquí, sin que Oziel o Serena se den cuenta

— Primero necesitaríamos estar cerca de ellos – Hanzo miro el lugar, hasta que vio un vestidor al que entraban las chicas – saben algo, tengo una idea, pero necesitaremos de tu ayuda Bakemon

— ¿Mi ayuda?

Mientras, en la mesa de Arukenimon y Mummymon.

— Cuando dijiste que encontraste un lugar para comer, esperaba algo más apropiado – Arukenimon miraba con molestia a las meseras que se pasaban por entre las mesas – más te vale que la comida de aquí este buena

— No te pongas celosa Arukenimon, tu sabes que eres la única digimon más linda para mi

— Cállate tonto…

— Disculpen, ¿podemos tomar sus órdenes?

Frente a los digimon llegaron Aiko y Gaby, quienes habían tomado las ropas de unas meseras, además de haber cambiado su apariencia facial para que no los reconocieran.

— Si, queremos ordenar el especial de Alitas Picantes – Mummymon no despegaba sus ojos del menú mientras babeaba un poco por lo deliciosa que parecía la comida – que sean súper picantes

— Tú no puedes tolerar el picante tonto – hablo Arukenimon con enojo viendo el menú – pero aquí dice que si lo comemos sin ser afectados será gratis, ¿Verdad?

— Si, así es – hablo Hope en su disfraz para anotar la orden – en un momento tendrán su comida

— Si, solo esperen – Aiko se alejó, pero había visto las bolsas con las compras de Arukenimon, cosa que la sorprendió - _¿Por qué ella compraría mangas y figuritas coleccionables?_

Las chicas dejaron la orden y esperaron, aunque trataban de evitar la vista de las otras meseras para que no las descubrieran. Cuando recibieron los platillos, Bakemon apareció delante de Hope usando su invisibilidad y le entrego un frasco que encontró en la cocina, que contenía una versión más picante de la salsa que usaban como aderezo. Las chicas bañaron las alitas con la salsa y llevaron los platos a la mesa.

— Disfruten la comida – dijo Hope

— _"Bon Appetit"_ – exclamó Aiko con naturalidad, recibiendo una mirada confusa de Hope – se un poco de francés

— Esto se ve delicioso – Mummymon tomo una alita y le dio una gran mordida

El rostro del digimon empezó a llenarse de un tono rojo, hasta que no soportando más, expulso una inmensa llamarada de su boca para levantarse como loco por lo picante de la comida.

— ¡Agua, necesito agua! – Mummymon corría por todas las mesas con desesperación, en busca de algo que apagara su lengua

— Que sensible eres – Arukenimon tomo una alita y la comió con tranquilidad – esto no pica nada

— Ya lo veremos – Hope le dio un frasco a Bakemon que seguía invisible y luego llamo la atención de la digimon araña – señorita, ¿No va a ayudar a su acompañante?

— No, él se lo busco – Arukenimon no vio cuando Bakemon roció su comida con otra salsa que decía "Nivel Infierno" – le advertí que no puede tolerar lo…

Al momento de dar la mordida, Arukenimon sintió que su boca se incendiaba, para después expulsar fuego como si fuera algo normal en ella. Sin perder tiempo, tomo sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del restaurante y se lanzó a la fuente de agua del centro comercial para aliviar su dolor. Las chicas disfrazadas y sus amigos de la mesa, solo veían con satisfacción como su plan funciono, sin que sus amigos los descubrieran para que siguieran gozando de su cita.

— Valla, estas alitas sí que son picantes – hablaba Oziel mientras jadeaba por la comida – creo que no debí pedirlas. No soy muy fan del picante

— Bueno, pero al menos sabes tolerarlo, no como esos pobres que salieron corriendo por lo picante – Serena comía con mucha tranquilidad al lado de su novio – además, sería divertido verte reaccionar así por algo tan picante

— Si así fuera, seria por ti usando un sexy traje de…

— ¡Oziel! – Serena le zampo una alita en la boca para que no dijera algo subido de tono

— ¡Esto pica mucho! – Oziel solo pudo comer mientras escuchaba las risitas de su novia, cosa que le hizo olvidar lo sucedido

Después de comer, la pareja siguió paseando por el centro comercial, en busca de algo que los entretuviera. Sus amigos los seguían discretamente. Pero Bakemon en momentos se detenía, sintiendo algo extraño a su alrededor, pero al no ser peligroso, decidió ignorarlo. Unas horas después, ya casi se acercaba el atardecer y la pareja decidió salir para ir a su último destino, pero un gran tumulto de mujeres llamo su atención. Los dos vieron una tienda departamental que ofrecía una muestra exclusiva de joyas únicas y a la venta. Serena no pudo resistir la tentación de querer ver esas joyas, pero recordó que tenía una cita con Oziel.

— Tranquila Serena, si quieres ir a ver no hay problema – Oziel le regalo una sonrisa a la chica peli miel, la cual sonrió con emoción

— Solo serán 5 minutos – Serena le dio un rápido beso al chico en la mejilla y entro corriendo a la tienda

— Bueno, supongo que explorar un poco solo no me hará daño – Oziel miro a su alrededor hasta que noto una tienda de videojuegos – me pregunto si tendrán la nueva consola que quería

Mientras la pareja se separaba por un instante, el resto del grupo ya pensaba en algo para seguirlos, cuando Hope los detiene con enojo al ver algo. En frente de la joyería estaban LadyDevimon y Astamon con sus disfraces humanos.

— Nuestro padre ordeno buscar a los humanos – hablo Astamon con seriedad mirando la gran cantidad de chicas en frente de la tienda

— ¡Oh vamos! No creo que me haga algo de daño mirar esas hermosas joyas – hablo la digimon acercándose a la tienda – además, ellos no están cerca, podemos pasar un buen rato curioseando

— Solo no te alteres, no queremos llamar la atención – Astamon solo vio cómo su hermana desaparecía entre la multitud de mujeres – no entiendo que tiene de interesante un montón de piedras preciosas que…

— Disculpa, ¿No te interesa una prueba de nuestro nuevo juego? – una voz femenina llamo la atención del digimon disfrazado

— No estoy…

Astamon se quedó boquiabierto al ver a una chica con disfraz de cosplay de una luchadora de kung-fu. Además, entregaba volantes de una tienda de videojuegos y había varios chicos queriendo entrar.

— Señorita, veo que es muy hermosa, en especial con ese disfraz tan sensual – hablo Astamon con mucha caballerosidad, pero mostrando una mirada pervertida - ¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor?

— Me gustaría, pero primero acepte la prueba gratis de este videojuego – hablo la chica un poco nerviosa por la actitud del chico frente a ella

— Será todo un placer "My Lady" – Astamon tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, para después entrar a la tienda

Todo el grupo solo pudo ver con pesar como tendrían que apoyar a sus amigos de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma separada. Las chicas se dirigieron a la Joyería, mientras que los chicos a la de videojuegos. En el gran salón de videojuegos, había varios chicos preparados para probar el nuevo videojuego, entre ellos Astamon. Para eso, se debía entrar a una cabina de realidad virtual, donde el jugador se sentaría a probarlo. Astamon era el siguiente y después estaría Oziel.

— Keramon, ¿Puedes entrar a ese juego y alterarlo? – pregunto Javier mirando como el digimon disfrazado se preparaba para entrar

— Eso es pan comido – Keramon se convirtió en datos y entro en la computadora del video juego

— Bien, Impmon y Patamon, ustedes encárguense de vigilar la cabina de Oziel, mientras Javier y yo vigilamos para que no se tope con Astamon cuando salgan

— ¡Entendido!

Patamon se llevó volando a Impmon para vigilar en una zona alta del lugar sin ser vistos. Hanzo y Javier se quedaron en la zona, vigilando las dos cabinas, en espera de que salieran los dos. Astamon se acomodó en la cabina, para después ponerse unas gafas de realidad virtual. En su pantalla, apareció una especie de personaje con disfraz de soldado.

— "Bienvenido al Simulador de Apocalipsis Zombie" – el personaje hablo con mucha rectitud – "Elige el nivel de dificultad"

— Empecemos con algo sencillo – hablo Astamon tomando los mandos – Nivel aprendiz

— "Oh vamos, ¿Acaso eres un cobarde?" – de repente, los ojos del soldado pasaron a ser los de Keramon, mientras los cubría con unas gafas oscuras – "Solo un bebe elige un nivel tan bajo"

— Videojuego estúpido. Bien, nivel veterano…

— "¿Veterano? ¿Acaso eres un viejito? Prueba algo más difícil"

— ¡Bien, Nivel Infierno! – Astamon se desesperó con el singular personaje

— "Ese es el espíritu. Bienvenido al infierno"

Astamon vio activado el simulador y se vio rodeado con miles de Zombies, por lo que empezó a disparar para matar a tantos enemigos como pudo. Por otro lado, LadyDevimon miraba con maravilla todas las joyas que le mostraban las encargadas. Quería todas y cada una de ellas. Pero Marian, Aiko y Hope solo estaban nerviosas al ver que Serena prácticamente le daba la espalda a la maligna digimon sin que las dos se percataran de la presencia de la otra. Hope se le ocurrió una idea, para lo que le pidió a su compañera que se transformara a su nivel Mega. Mientras tanto, Gatomon, Viximon y Lopmon corrían entre los pies de las demás clientas para tomar algunas joyas para el plan. Cuando WichBakemon estaba lista, se preparó para su ataque, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió una extraña presencia en el lugar. Miro a todos lados, pero no vio nada. Solo sintió un aire frio a su alrededor muy extraño.

— _Así que, eso permite tu transformación_ – un susurro fantasmal hablo desde las sombras, para después desaparecer

Una vez que termino su transformación, la brujita digimon se elevó a lo alto de la tienda y espero la señal. Las chicas se colocaron alrededor de Serena por detrás para que no la notaran mientras LadyDevimon seguía apreciando las joyas a su alrededor.

— Esto es tan hermoso y brillante – LadyDevimon miraba las gemas, mientras las modelaba en su reflejo en un espejo, aunque este no mostraba su forma humana, sino su forma digimon – los quiero todos

LadyDevimon se preparó para buscar otras gemas, justo en donde estaba Serena. En eso, WichBakemon uso **Truco del Sombrero** para liberar un sinfín de serpentinas y papeles brillantes que cubrieron toda la tienda. Serena quiso ir a ver, pero la gente a su alrededor no la dejo ver. Durante la lluvia de confeti, Gatomon y Viximon se movieron a gran velocidad y colocaron sobre LadyDevimon todas las joyas que habían conseguido. Cuando la gente vio a la chica repleta, un micrófono se escuchó en la tienda.

— "Atención a nuestras queridas clientas" – Lopmon hablaba desde un micrófono que había hecho aparecer WichBakemon – "Se les informa que la señorita repleta de joyas, estará regalando todo lo que este sobre ella, si logran atraparla"

— ¡¿Qué yo que?! – LadyDevimon vio con miedo como las mujeres de la tienda la miraban con determinación y listas para atacar – oh no…

Mientras tanto, Astamon salía de la tienda de videojuegos con una cinta que decía "Gamer Maestro" y en sus manos había una laptop nueva como regalo que obtuvo por su juego perfecto, cosa que sorprendió a los demás, a los elegidos y los digimon y enfureció y agoto a Keramon por ser derrotado por Astamon. Algunos de los chicos de la tienda lo alababan como un héroe.

— No hay juego que me venza, mientras sea de disparos – Astamon salía con aires de grandeza del local mirando a todos lados - ¿Dónde estará LadyDevimon?

— ¡Ayuda! – LadyDevimon paso corriendo al lado de su hermano repleta de joyas

— ¡Atrápenla! – de la nada, un gran grupo de chicas y mujeres paso por encima de Astamon, que quedo aplastado, aunque su regalo parecía intacto

— … Auch – Astamon estaba en el suelo totalmente aplastado

De repente, Oziel salía de la tienda y justo enfrente, Serena también salía de la suya con tranquilidad.

— ¿Viste al grupo de mujeres salir corriendo de la joyería?

— Sí, pero ¿Por qué tú no fuiste detrás de ellas? – Oziel caminaba al lado de Serena, quien se mostraba tranquila

— No gracias, después de todo estamos en una cita y eso es más importante – Serena se aferró al brazo de su novio – además, aún nos falta una parada mas

— Pues adelante – Oziel tomo la mano de Serena para salir del centro comercial

El grupo de vigilantes ya estaba agotado por todo lo hecho, pero sabiendo que ya estaba por terminar la cita, decidieron seguirlos. Una hora después, la pareja y su escolta escondida habían llegado al cine de la ciudad. Había una gran función especial para niños, y varias salas ya estaban llenas, dejando las opciones de películas muy reducidas.

— Lo sentimos mucho, pero ahora solo queda una función disponible – hablo la señorita en taquilla – la única función que queda es: "La Maldición de la Luna Escarlata"

— _Una película de terror_ – Oziel temblaba de miedo por dentro, pero vio que Serena le regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo – deme dos boletos por favor

— Aquí tiene, que disfruten de la función

La pareja tomo los boletos y se dirigió a la zona de bocadillos para comprar unas palomitas. El grupo de amigos también compro los boletos, viendo con pesar la película que tendrían que ver.

— Pobre de Oziel, es un completo miedoso – dijo Javier con burla al lado de Hanzo

— Bueno, si acepto eso es porque quiere enfrentar sus miedos y disfrutar su cita con Serena – Aiko tomo la mano de Javier con cariño – todos hacemos locuras por amor, ¿no crees?

— Ya los vi – Marian miraba el gesto romántico de la pareja con enojo

— Será mejor entrar – Hanzo miraba los boletos con emoción – ya esperaba esta película desde hace tiempo

— Yo igual, este tipo de películas es muy emocionante – Hope estaba igual de ansiosa que Hanzo – será mejor que entremos

— Se nota que tienen mucho en común – Gatomon se reía de la curiosa pareja, pero vio como Impmon se mostraba serio - ¿Ocurre algo Belzi?

— Desde hace un momento, sentí una presencia oscura. Creí que eran los hermanos de Hope, pero es algo diferente

— Si algo pasa, estaremos listos para enfrentarlos

El grupo entro después de la pareja, y se sentaron para ver la película. Escogieron unos lugares muy al fondo, mientras Oziel y Serena estaban casi al centro de la sala para ver la película. Varios minutos después, la sala estaba llena de los gritos de terror que provenían de la película. Del grupo de vigilantes o espías, Marian, Viximon y Lopmon estaban asustadas y cubriéndose mutuamente los ojos para no ver las escenas espeluznantes. Javier y Aiko se besaban con pasión, sin ver nada de la película. Keramon, Impmon Patamon y Gatomon solo miraban con asombro lo que ofrecía la película y lo emocionante que era, al igual que Hope y Hanzo, que parecían susurrar sobre lo emocionante que les parecían las escenas de terror. Bakemon parecía estar tranquila y un poco aburrida, pues las escenas del terror parecían más graciosas que terroríficas. Oziel temblaba por el miedo que lo invadía, pues era muy cobarde con respecto a las películas de terror. En eso, sintió la mano temblorosa de Serena, que también sentía un poco de miedo. Oziel pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda de la chica para acercarla a su pecho. Este gesto, hizo que la chica se ruborizara mientras miraba la mirada conciliadora de su novio.

— Creo que, preferiría mirarte solamente a ti – Oziel apoyo su frente en la de Serena mientras le sonreía – me gustas mucho Serena

— También me gustas mucho Oziel – Serena cerro los ojos para sentir la cercanía del peli negro – no quisiera que este momento nunca termine

— Lo sé, pero… así debe ser

Oziel y Serena se unieron en un delicado beso lleno de amor, cosa que no fue ignorada por sus amigos, quienes solo se enternecieron por la escena.

— Este tipo de momentos no pueden ser arruinados por nada – dijo Marian con un suspiro – sí que es hermoso

— Creo que… no debiste decir eso – hablo Aiko con miedo - ¿Recuerdas lo que paso antes?

En eso, un ruido metálico se escuchó en toda la sala. En la pantalla, apareció una gran sombra que cubrió todo. En eso, una guadaña de doble hoja color purpura rasgo toda la pantalla con facilidad. De la oscuridad del otro lado, apareció la silueta de un inmenso digimon cubierto por una capucha oscura.

— Así que por fin revelaste tu identidad – hablo Oziel levantándose de su asiento junto a Serena - ¿Quién eres?

— ¡No puede ser! – Bakemon se alertó al igual que los demás digimon

— El General Zero – Hope reacciono al recordar a ese maligno digimon – MetalFantomon

 **Data book Digimon**

 **MetalFantomon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este digimon de cuerpo metalizado, desprende un aura fantasmal que presagia la muerte a su alrededor. Posee un núcleo de energía que le brinda un inmenso poder. Agita su guadaña con velocidad para tomar el alma de sus víctimas con un grito de ultratumba. Su técnica especial es el "Depredador de Almas" con la cual se lanza sobre sus enemigos, desbordando un hambre de locura**

— Veo que eres un humano muy listo – el digimon maligno miro a los humanos frente a él con arrogancia – te diste cuenta de mi presencia a pesar de que la oculte

— Gracias a las habilidades de Magnamon pude hacerlo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Mi primer objetivo era ella – MetalFantomon señalo a Bakemon, dejando sorprendidos a todos

— Espera un momento – Serena se sorprendió para después sonrojarse de sobremanera - ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡¿Nos estaban espiando?!

— ¡¿Notaron a MetalFantomon, pero no a nosotros?! – el grupo se enojó por la reacción de la pareja

— Hablaremos después – Oziel saco su acceso para transformarse – ahora tenemos una molestia de la cual encargarse

Mientras tanto, afuera de la sala, una chica de cabellera naranja, usando una blusa de botones de manga corta color roja y una mezclilla oscura estaba sentada con un micrófono y con un semblante aburrido viendo a varios niños correr y reír por la película estreno que habían visto. A su lado, un chico un poco más bajo que ella, usando una camisa azul de manga corta, cabello castaño corto debajo de una gorra y con un pantalón negro deportivo, revisaba una grabación hecha hace unos momentos en la cámara para reportajes en vivo.

— Tres años estudiando periodismo y termino haciendo noticias con niños pequeños – la chica bufaba con aburrimiento – detesto mi vida

— No piense así señorita Midoriko, así es como empezaron los reporteros de antaño – hablo el chico revisando la cámara con tranquilidad – escalando poco a poco

— Yo sé cómo funciona esto de subir Mark – hablo la chica con pesar – pero me gustaría cubrir historias más emocionantes, como la de hace unos días con el ataque a la ciudad

— Pero, en aquella ocasión pudimos llegar antes, usted se tardó demasiado en maquillarse…

— ¡Ese no es el punto! Desearía que pasara una noticia interesante justo ahora

— Señorita Midoriko, si lo desea de verdad, puede que algo interesante pase pronto

— Si claro Mark – la chica peli naranja se levantó de su asiento con pesar para mirar la sala de bocadillos del cine – una noticia espectacular no va a llegar de la nada…

En eso, la puerta de la sala de la película de terror fue destrozada y de ella fue lanzado Maligmon y NegasMagnamon que chocaron con la máquina de palomitas y de gaseosas, mientras los niños y padres los miraban sorprendidos. Midoriko miro a su camarógrafo con una sonrisa de emoción y el chico activo la cámara para empezar a grabar. En eso, de la sala salen Antylamon y Sakuyamon al lado de LadyMyotismon y Lybrixmon quienes empiezan a sacar a todos los civiles. De la sala sale MetalFantomon que lleva en una cadena a Angewomon y MagnaAngemon para después destruir el techo del cine y salir volando, seguido por Diaboromon, LadyMagnamon y Beelzemon.

— ¡Esto sí que es buena suerte! – la peli naranja se arregló rápidamente el cabello mientras tomaba el micrófono

— Al aire en… 3… 2… 1…. – Mark tomo la cámara y encendió el botón de transmisión

— Soy Midoriko Nyusu en vivo desde el Cine de la ciudad, donde unas criaturas atacaron hace unos momentos, destruyendo lo que hace unos momentos fue una agradable presentación para los niños… - en eso, varios SkullMeramon salieron de la sala, siendo atacados por Magnamon - ¡Son esos héroes que nos salvaron antes!

— ¡Salgan de aquí! – grito Magnamon levantando los brazo - **¡Barrera de Oro!**

El caballero dorado detuvo unos ataques de los digimon de fuego, para después ver como WichBakemon usaba su **Truco del Sombrero** para llamar su atención. Cuando se distrajeron, Maligmon y Negas los taclearon para sacarlos del cine. Cuando la brujita digimon se preparaba para seguir con la batalla, una cadena la sujeto por completo de sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que soltara su báculo y fuera sacada del lugar destruyendo una pared. Al mirar, vio como MetalFantomon tenía capturado a Gatomon y Patamon, los cuales parecían haber perdido sus poderes. WichBakemon intento ocultarse en su sombrero para escapar, pero sentía como las cadenas robaban su energía.

— Ahora entiendo de donde obtuviste el poder para transformarte – MetalFantomon tenía el báculo en sus manos mientras lo examinaba con mucho detalle – este báculo era antes una guadaña de un Fantomon y el poder de LadyMyotismon te dio la fuerza para completar tu transformación

— Regrésame mi báculo – WichBakemon intentaba recuperar su báculo, pero parecía debilitarse a cada momento – lo uso para luchar junto con la señorita Hope

— Eres valiente, eso explica porque lograste tu cometido, pero – el digimon oscuro apretó con fuerza el orbe sobre el báculo, haciendo que una fisura se formara, asustando a la brujita – esto te mantendrá débil…

— **¡Izuna!** – el ataque de Sakuyamon hizo que MetalFantomon lo esquivara, soltando el báculo y a los digimon capturados, quienes fueron atrapados por Beelzemon y Antylamon - ¿Estas bien WichBakemon?

— Sí, estoy bien – la brujita apenas podía levitar mientras sostenía su báculo – pero, siento mi poder muy débil

— Arreglaremos eso después – Diaboromon se acercó al lugar un poco agotado – esos SkullMeramon son muy poderosos por una extraña razón

— Es el orbe – hablo Gatomon de forma débil en los brazos de Beelzemon apuntando a MetalFantomon – esa cosa, absorbe nuestra energía y nos debilita

— Eso sí que no es divertido – Diaboromon se preparó para disparar su mejor técnica, pero Lybrixmon lo detuvo

— Los ataques de energía lo fortalecen – la doncella hada saco sus armas – solo los ataques físicos pueden dañarlo **¡Danza de Libis!**

La doncella se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el digimon oscuro, pero por una extraña razón, ningún ataque tocaba al digimon parca, el cual ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, como si los golpes no le afectaran. LadyMyotismon se acercó por detrás para usar su **Látigo Filoso Sangriento** , pero el ataque ni siquiera lo golpeo, atravesando su cuerpo.

— Que tontos son – el digimon hizo brillar su guadaña para atacar – mi poder supera al suyo con mucha facilidad. Mientras no utilicen su nivel Mega, no podrán ganarme con esa cantidad diminuta de poder

— Esa cosa en su cuerpo absorbe nuestras energías y nos debilita – LadyMyotismon se colocó al lado de sus compañeros, los cuales se veían exhaustos

— Si nos estuvo siguiendo todo el día, es posible que haya robado nuestra energía desde hace tiempo – LadyMagnamon se veía agotada por el desgaste de la batalla – y esos SkullMeramon no nos dan tregua

— Tendremos que utilizar el Acceso Mega – Negas se preparó para transformarse, pero Magnamon lo detuvo - ¿Ahora qué?

— Si utilizamos el Acceso Mega, usaríamos mucho poder y podríamos destruir la ciudad – el caballero saco su Acceso Bestia – mejor usemos este

— No lo creo – MetalFantomon levanto su guadaña mientras un brillo rojizo salió de las cuencas de su cráneo metálico - **¡Grito de Ultratumba!**

El digimon oscuro agito su guadaña contra los caballeros y el resto de los digimon, haciendo que sus Accesos Bestia obtuvieran una marca con forma de Cráneo.

— Neutralizo los Acceso Bestias – hablo Maligmon guardando su Acceso – entonces te acabare con mi poder normal - **¡Doble Tajo Oscuro!**

La técnica simplemente atravesó al digimon oscuro, destruyendo un edificio detrás de él. Los SkullMeramon lanzaron sus técnicas de fuego hacia los caballeros, pero Magnamon activo su **Barrera de Oro** para bloquear la técnica. Pero poco a poco, los digimon empezaron a perder sus energías, para volver a su forma normal. WichBakemon aún no podía desactivar su transformación, pero se sentía mal por no poder usar sus poderes al máximo. Los caballeros se veían arrinconados por los SkullMeramon, quienes no permitían que usaran sus mejores técnicas, en especial porque evitaban que dirigieran sus ataques a los civiles.

— Que patéticos se ven – MetalFantomon preparo su guadaña listo para atacar – su fuerza disminuye al querer proteger a estos humanos. Espero que comprendan su error cuando los vean morir lentamente…

— **¡Garra de la Modestia!**

De repente, Meicrackmon apareció y derribo a los SkullMeramon. La digimon se colocó en frente de los caballeros mostrando una mirada de furia, haciendo que desprendiera un aura de oscuridad. En eso, el sonido de una flauta se escuchó en toda la ciudad. Todos miraron hacia lo alto de un edificio, en la cual se encontraba la silueta de Ravielmon, el cual se encontraba justo delante de la Luna que se mostraba en el cielo nocturno. El caballero desapareció en un parpadeo y reapareció delante de los elegidos, mirando a MetalFantomon.

— Así que, tú fuiste el verdugo de mis hermanos, los Generales de la Sangre – MetalFantomon miro al caballero con malicia – veo que, desbordas un poder más allá de los limites

— ¿Me llamas verdugo? – Ravielmon guardo su flauta mientras miraba al digimon con tranquilidad – que curioso. No recuerdo haber matado a nadie así de fuerte. Solo a dos patéticos digimon que no hacían honor a su nombre y mucho menos al título que portaban…

— Tienes demasiada confianza, pero estoy al tanto de tu falta de poder en estos momentos – los SkullMeramon rodeaban al caballero mientras se burlaban – no pudiste derrotar a estos digimon antes, menos ahora

— ¿Eso crees? – Ravielmon soltó una risita mientras tomaba su arma con su mano derecha

— Oh no, ¡Todos detrás de mí! – Magnamon reacciono ante las palabras de Ravielmon y concentro mucho de su poder en su técnica - **¡Barrera de Oro!**

Al momento en que Magnamon activo su barrera, una inmensa **Onda Creciente** salió desprendida de Ravielmon, la cual acabo con todos los SkullMeramon y logro golpear a MetalFantomon. Pero la técnica fue demasiado poderosa, destruyendo la barrera y causando varios daños a la ciudad y los alrededores. MetalFantomon se recuperó del golpe, y vio con enojo como sus soldados habían sido derrotados y el caballero seguía en su lugar con su arma en mano, desbordando una poderosa energía que lo hacía ver demasiado intimidante.

— Veo que no temes dañar a quienes te rodean, solo por eso te reconozco como un guerrero – MetalFantomon levanto su guadaña listo para atacar – pero no será suficiente para vencerme

— No es que necesite tu reconocimiento ni nada por el estilo – Ravielmon empezó a caminar hacia el digimon mientras su arma acumulaba más brillo

— ¡Ravielmon, detente! – Magnamon se recuperaba del impacto de la técnica junto a sus amigos - ¡Tus técnicas pueden destruir la ciudad!

— Deberías escuchar a tu líder

— ¿Líder? – Ravielmon miro con burla a Magnamon y luego a MetalFantomon – así como tu atacaste a la gente sin misericordia, yo haré lo mismo contigo

— Ya veremos si tienes las agallas – MetalFantomon se colocó delante de un edificio que aún se mantenía intacto, en donde había una gran cantidad de civiles observando la pelea – adelante, atácame

— Esto sí que será una noticia – la reportera peli naranja seguía grabando todo junto a su camarógrafo

— Señorita Midoriko, deberíamos irnos – el camarógrafo temblaba de los nervios viendo a los digimon luchar

— Debes ser profesional Mark, tú sigue grabando…

— ¡Detente Ravielmon! – Magnamon seguía gritándole a su compañero, pero este no parecía escuchar nada

— ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? – MetalFantomon parecía estar listo, pero la mirada penétrate del caballero empezó a intimidarlo - ¿Cargaras con el dolor de la gente que morirá por tu técnica?

— Ya cargo con dolor en estos momentos. Pero si puedo acabar contigo es más que suficiente – Ravielmon sonrió con malicia para levantar su arma en alto – **¡Onda Creciente!**

— **¡Escudo de Gawain!**

Frente a MetalFantomon, apareció ImperialMagnamon, que detuvo la poderosa técnica de Ravielmon, evitando la destrucción del edificio. Antes de que MetalFantomon hiciera algo, recibió un ataque cortante de Magnamon, el cual lo miraba con ira. El digimon maligno soltó una gran risa malvada para elevarse al cielo mientras un portal se abría.

— Al final no lograron vencerme, solo prolongaron su existencia por un cierto tiempo – MetalFantomon entraba al portal sin dejar de burlarse – la próxima vez, no tendrán suerte y su humanidad seguirá siendo su mayor debilidad

WichBakemon por fin perdió su transformación, pero vio como MetalFantomon la miraba con malicia, cosa que asusto a la fantasmita digimon. Una vez que el digimon maligno desapareció, Ravielmon solo cerró los ojos y guardo su arma para irse, pero Magnamon lo detuvo al poner su mano en su hombro.

— ¿Cuál era tu intención al atacar? – Magnamon estaba molesto mientras sus compañeros se acercaban – esa técnica pudo haber destruido ese edificio y las personas dentro de él habrían resultado heridas

— Que extraño, esa no es la forma de dar las gracias por haberlos salvados – las palabras de Ravielmon enfurecieron al resto

— Si, nos salvaste. Pero no estabas midiendo tu fuerza. Creí que estabas débil…

— Si, lo estaba – Ravielmon se apartó del agarre de Magnamon mientras lo miraba con fastidio – solo hice lo que me pidieron, ayudar en las batallas. Y si no les gusta, ya no lo hare. Aunque dudo que ustedes, que se limitan con sus poderes, logren algo en el futuro. Mejor ríndanse de una vez

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Negas y Maligmon se enfurecieron con el comentario para acercarse a Ravielmon de forma amenazante

— ¡Suficiente! – Magnamon libero un gran impulso de energía, deteniendo a sus compañeros – el poder no justifica que hagas lo que quieras. No tienes derecho de usarlo de esa forma

— Entonces ustedes son patéticos – Ravielmon se dio media vuelta mientras Meicrackmon se colocaba a su lado – nos vamos

En un parpadeo, Ravielmon y la digimon desaparecieron, dejando a todos los caballeros desconcertados, pero pensativos. Sobre un edificio, Omegamon Zwart había observado todo lo ocurrido de forma analítica. Pero se miraba satisfecho por lo ocurrido y deseoso de combatir contra los elegidos, en especial con Magnamon, que parecía tener un mejor rol como líder. Una hora después, ya todos caminaban hacia sus hogares, aunque el grupo se encontraba detrás de Oziel y Serena que caminaban un poco más adelante, en silencio. Al parecer, no les gusto que fueran observados por sus amigos todo el día, aunque ellos explicaron que los habían protegido de quienes estaban cerca. Al llegar a los departamentos, Oziel y Serena miraron a sus amigos, pero al parecer no estaban molestos.

— Descuiden chicos, ya paso – hablo Oziel – gracias por ayudarnos. Pero no se hubieran tomado esas molestias

— Les devolveremos el favor algún día – continuo Serena muy apenada

— No tienen que hacerlo – dijo Aiko – nosotros lo hicimos para molestarlos, pero al final todo resulto bien

— Así es, se divirtieron y todo eso, así que fue para bien – continuo Hanzo, pero después saco su Acceso Bestia, que seguía con la marca de cráneo – aunque, si nos afecto

— Ya descubriremos que hacer con eso – continuo Javier que bostezo con cansancio al igual que Patamon – por ahora, yo quisiera ir a dormir. Estoy muy cansado por todo lo ocurrido

— Me preocupa más Zack – hablo Marian – presiento que algo le paso. No era el mismo

— Era igual de fastidioso y molesto. Yo lo sentí igual – Hope se enojó al recordar la actuación del caballero

— Algo le ocurrió y lo tenemos que descubrir – Oziel tomo la mano de Serena para caminar al departamento – por ahora, descasemos. Ahora si nos permiten, quisiera un pequeño momento con mi novia si no les importa

— Ah, claro. No se preocupen – hablo Aiko llevándose a todos – esta vez no los vamos a espiar

La pareja camino en solitario a una zona más alejada de los departamentos para ver la luna. Serena se acercó a su novio para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— ¿También sentiste la presencia de Omegamon?

— Si, así fue – Oziel no despegaba la mirada de la luna mientras se recargaba sobre Serena – pronto debo enfrentarlo. Ya ayude a Gallatmon antes, ahora debo ayudar a Omegamon

— Esta vez, lo haremos juntos. Pero primero, debemos ayudar a nuestro amigo

— Siento que lo que ocurrió con Zack, nos dará problemas después, pero por ahora – Oziel beso a Serena en los labios, dejando muy impresionada a la chica – me conformo con estar contigo

— Yo también. Sin duda, fue una divertida, emocionante y satisfactoria cita. La mejor de todas

La pareja disfruto su momento a solas, esta vez sin nadie que los espiara. Pero en otra parte de la ciudad, Ravielmon y Meicoomon se encontraban en lo alto de un gran edificio mirando la luna en su esplendor. Pero los ojos de Ravielmon parecían tener una mirada más salvaje.

 **Una bestia está por salir y causara muchos problemas…**

 **Continuara…**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Hola, soy Viximon-vi. Algo le ocurrió a Ravielmon-vi. Pero algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán mucho peor. En especial porque sus instintos más salvajes saldrán a flote-vi. Pero sin los Acceso Bestia de los chicos-vi, los poderes de todos estarán muy descontrolados-vi. Necesitamos más apoyo-vi, necesitamos nuevos Accesos Bestia-vi. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo-vi, "Vuela como Harpía, Aúlla como Lobo: Los Nuevos Accesos Bestia" ¡Guerreros Legendarios, unidos-vi! Ahora tenemos que buscar esos Accesos-vi, ¿Me pregunto si será algo sencillo-vi? ¡Hasta la próxima-vi!**

* * *

 **Omake: LadyDevimon y el internet – Parte 1**

Después de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial del mundo humano, Astamon y LadyDevimon regresaron a su hogar en el Palacio de la Sangre en el digimundo. Al llegar, supieron del ataque de MetalFantomon a los elegidos y como los humillo hasta que apareció Ravielmon. KingMyotismon se enojó con sus hijos, pero debido a la casi victoria de MetalFantomon, lo dejo pasar. La digimon se retiró a su habitación, mirando las pocas joyas que pudo proteger de la estampida de mujeres que querían arrebatársela.

— Esas mujeres humanas sí que son despiadadas – LadyDevimon guardaba las joyas que logro rescatar en uno de sus alhajeros – al menos me quede con las mejores

— Oye Lady – en eso, Astamon entro a la habitación de la chica digimon

— Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin tocar

— Ya relájate – Astamon entro mientras dejaba una caja muy grande en la cama de la digimon – esta es la laptop que me gane con los humanos por ganar en su videojuego

— ¿Y para que quiero yo esta cosa?

— ¿Quieres que yo tenga algo que tú no tienes? – Astamon sonrió con burla al ver la reacción de sorpresa de su hermana

— … bien, me la quedo. Ahora vete

— De nada hermana – Astamon salió del lugar y se retiró a su habitación mientras sacaba una fotografía de la chica cosplay de la tienda – ahora, debo buscar a esta encantadora chica

Unos minutos después, LadyDevimon ya tenía la laptop lista, pero no sabía nada sobre ella. Leyó y releyó el manual pero a cada paso se mostraba confundida.

— ¿Cómo es que los humanos usan estas cosas? – Lady estaba desesperada mirando todos los papeles en el suelo – sabes que, al diablo ¡Datamon!

— ¿Me llamo señorita? – en eso, un Datamon entro rápidamente a la habitación seguido con dos Bakemon sirvientes - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— No sé cómo usar esta cosa – la digimon se quitó todos los instructivos con molestia – ayúdame a usarla

— Por supuesto señorita – Datamon miro la laptop con admiración – que fino modelo de tecnología construyeron los humanos. ¿Sabe si tiene una memoria RAM amplia o un gran procesador de datos?

— … - LadyDevimon vio a Datamon como si fuera un bicho raro - ¿En qué lenguaje estás hablando?

— Esto será muy pesado… - Datamon suspiro con pesar mientras se palmeaba su cabeza metálica – vera, le explicare…

Una hora, treinta minutos y varios gritos y berrinches después.

— … y con esto puede navegar por internet – Datamon termino su explicación, mientras en la pantalla de la laptop aparecían una página para buscar información – y eso sería lo más básico mi Lady

— Bueno, supongo que será suficiente con eso – la digimon miraba con interés el internet mientras presionaba un botón

— Eh, volvió a abrir una página de compras por internet…

— ¡Tal vez lo hice a propósito, ahora fuera! – la digimon se enfureció por recordarle el error que cometió anteriormente y saco al digimon robot de su habitación – muy bien, ahora veamos en que se entretienen los humanos como mi tonta hermana mayor

Quince minutos después…

— Oh, así que ese es el secreto detrás de la humanidad – LadyDevimon miraba videos sobre conspiraciones muy pegada a la pantalla – no hay que confiar en el gobierno

Treinta minutos después…

— Estos tips de belleza me harán ver más joven y hermosa – Lady ahora estaba en su forma humana probándose un sinfín de cosméticos y maquillaje de un video tutorial – estaré a la moda…

— Oye Lady, nuestro padre quiere que… - Astamon entro de nuevo sin avisar y se sorprendió y asusto al ver a su hermana con excesivo maquillaje

— ¿Qué? No me molestes, me estoy maquillando – la digimon se giró para que su hermano viera su excesivo maquillaje

— Yo… me iré de aquí – Astamon salió de la habitación tratando de borrar esa imagen de su memoria

— Los hombres no entienden nada sobre la belleza…

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después…

— ¡Oh por dios, los gatitos son tan divertidos! – LadyDevimon estaba riéndose con locura viendo videos de gatos cayendo o haciendo muchas cosas diferentes - ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño y peludo puede ser tan gracioso? Bueno, debe haber algo más interesante por aquí

La chica digimon siguió buscando, hasta que encontró un video llamado: "Guía para ser la Villana Perfecta" cosa que llamo su atención ( **Nota: El video es real, se encuentra en YouTube)**. Unos minutos después de verlo, Lady estaba más que impresionada y a la vez algo eufórica por el video.

— Esa humana cree ser la mejor villana, pero yo sería mucho mejor

La digimon caminaba en círculos por la habitación mientras unos Bakemon y Gazimon que habían estado tratando de decirle que su padre la llamaba, solo podían quedarse viendo el debate mental de la digimon.

— Yo tengo el porte, la apariencia y sobre todo, el poder para ser una gran villana – la digimon se miraba en un gran espejo de cuerpo completo mientras miraba a su laptop y a ella – si tan solo hubiera una forma de demostrarle al mundo mi villanía y mi maldad

— ¿Y porque no hace sus propios videos y los sube al dichoso internet? – dijo un Gazimon aburrido de la palabrería de la chica

— … ¡Eso es! – todos vieron con incredulidad la reacción de la digimon – le probare al mundo que soy mucho mejor que esos tontos humanos. ¡Todos me apreciaran y alabaran como una Reina! ¡Cuidado mundo, aquí llega su preciada LadyDevimon para cautivarlos!

Ese día, los digimon en esa habitación fueron testigos del nacimiento de una nueva video bloguera en el internet.

 **Era el momento de brillar de LadyDevimon...**

 **Fin de Parte 1 del Omake – Continuara**


	26. 25 Los Nuevos Accesos Bestia

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 3: "La batalla de las Insignias"**

 **Capítulo 25: "Vuela como Harpía, Aúlla como Lobo: Los Nuevos Accesos Bestia"**

 _"El Digimundo se encuentra en peligro bajo la amenaza de los Señores Demoniacos y solos los elegidos de las insignias legendarias pueden salvarlo. Ellos son, Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

La puesta del sol se reflejaba en el horizonte en el digimundo. Lo que prometía ser una escena clara de tranquilidad, era interrumpida por la estrepitosa batalla de los elegidos y sus compañeros digimon contra una tropa de SkullMeramon comandados por Astamon y LadyDevimon. Su objetivo, robar el digi code de un pueblo que al parecer resguardaba una entrada a una ruinas que pertenecieron a Cherubimon. Los pobres digimon que vivían en la zona solo podían esconderse del ataque de los despiadados enemigos que no tenían piedad. Los elegidos protegían la zona, con la esperanza que sacarle provecho a dichas ruinas. Pero claramente estaban en desventaja, debido a que por alguna extraña razón, no lograban usar sus Accesos Mega. Según lo comentado por Sorcerymon, esto fue causado por el ataque de MetalFantomon, quien neutralizo los Acceso Bestia y se necesitaba de la energía de todos los accesos para poder acceder a su máximo poder.

Magnamon y Maligmon detenían las hordas de SkullMeramon de entrar al pueblo, pero sus ataques eran consistentes. En el cielo, Lybrixmon, Sakuyamon y Angewomon mantenían al margen a LadyDevimon, mientras NegasMagnamon y LadyMagnamon se ocupaban de Astamon. Beelzemon, Diaboromon, MagnaAngemon y Antylamon evacuaban a todos los digimon indefensos y se aseguraban que ningún SkullMeramon se acercara a la entrada a las ruinas. Pero mientras los elegidos no liberaban su máximo poder, estaban a merced de sus enemigos.

— No sé qué es peor – hablo Magnamon neutralizando a un enemigo – que me estoy cansando de esta pelea, o que solo me siento emocionado por seguir luchando

— Creo que no hay nada de malo, pero no tenemos la fuerza para eso – Maligmon usaba sus espadas para repeler a los enemigos – maldigo a MetalFantomon por lo que hizo

— Ya nos desquitaremos con él en otro momento – Beelzemon se acercó a los caballeros disparando con sus armas – oigan, ¿Han visto a WichBakemon?

— Creo que ella está ayudando por allá…

— **¡Hechizo Fantasmal: Polvillo de Morfeo! –** la digimon fantasma alzo su báculo al cielo, pero este solo soltó chispas y luego un poquito de humo - ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi magia?

— Fue por MetalFantomon – dijo Diaboromon viendo el cetro de la digimon – esa fisura no te deja usar tu magia. Eso sí que no fue divertido

— Me siento indefensa sin mis poderes…

— ¡Cuidado!

LadyMyotismon logro sujetar a la brujita digimon con su arma para desviarla del blanco de un ataque de los SkullMeramon. WichBakemon fue puesta en el suelo y cuando se disponía a darle las gracias a su compañera, ella fue golpeada por Astamon.

— No deberías desconcentrarte querida hermana – dijo Astamon con burla – eso podría costarte la vida

— ¡Lo mismo digo! – Lybrixmon llego a donde estaba su compañera y levanto sus dos armas - **¡Disparo de Cecias!**

El digimon maligno esquivo los disparos de la digimon Hada, quien empezó a mostrarse agotada.

— Nos caemos de sueño – hablo la doncella con las voces de sus dos partes – ya anocheció aquí y es igual en nuestro mundo

— Podrán descansar lo que quieran cuando acabe con ustedes – LadyDevimon se elevó mientras miraba las tres lunas del digimundo con malicia – ahora morirán bajo la luz de las tres lunas, **¡Onda de la Oscuridad!**

LadyDevimon lanzo su técnica hacia Lybrixmon, pero el ataque fue detenido por una **Onda Creciente** que apareció justo a tiempo. En eso, un sinfín de **Ondas Crecientes** aparecieron en el cielo, cayendo sobre los SkullMeramon, acabando con ellos en un instante. Astamon no logro ver cuando Ravielmon apareció detrás de él y lo pateo con fuerza. Detrás de Ravielmon estaba Meicrackmon, quien solo mostraba una mirada de enojo muy intimidante.

— Veo que te dignas en aparecer "Caballero Perdido" – Astamon se recuperó del golpe mientras sacudía sus ropas – pero tu presencia no cambia…

Sin poder terminar sus palabras, Astamon fue golpeado Ravielmon que no parecía darle tregua. Termino con una patada en su estómago y luego un ataque cortante en su pecho, dejando al digimon maligno muy herido y maltrecho. LadyDevimon se acercó preocupada a su hermano, aunque LadyMyotismon parecía también estar preocupada por cómo había sido atacado el digimon.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – LadyDevimon se mostraba indignada ante lo sucedido - ¿Te crees mucho solo porque eres muy poderoso?

— ¿Disculpa? No te escuche – Ravielmon alzo su arma, la cual brillaba de forma amenazante – no hablo con seres inferiores a mi

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – sin poder terminar, LadyDevimon y Astamon fueron golpeados por la poderosa técnica de Ravielmon

Los dos hermanos oscuros vieron como Ravielmon se acercaba mientras Meicrackmon aparecía detrás de ellos para impedirles el escape. Los dos hermanos sintieron miedo al ver la mirada salvaje del caballero de armadura verde. Este alzo su arma de nuevo, que desprendía un brillo mucho más intenso que antes, listo para atacar.

— Hasta aquí llegaron seres inferiores…

— ¡Detente! – LadyMyotismon uso su arma para detener el ataque de Ravielmon

LadyMagnamon llego al lado de su compañera y con sus cadenas detuvo a Ravielmon. El resto de los caballeros llegaron a su lado para interponerse en el camino del caballero, mientras los digimon detenían a Meicrackmon, quien deseaba continuar donde se había quedado el caballero. Viendo su oportunidad, Astamon y LadyDevimon abrieron un portal debajo de ellos y desaparecieron. Una vez que sus enemigos se fueron, todos soltaron a Ravielmon quien solo guardo su arma y veía con enojo a los caballeros.

— Creí que querían acabar con ellos – Ravielmon empezó a caminar fuera del lugar – parece que no tienen lo necesario para salvar al digimundo…

— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – Magnamon se colocó delante del caballero y lo detuvo con su arma en mano – no se trata de solo matar digimon como si nada. Si existe la posibilidad de poder ayudarles, lo haremos. No debemos…

— ¿Qué? ¿Quitarles la vida? A ellos no les importo hacerlo con los otros digimon indefensos que no pidieron ser atacados – Ravielmon intento avanzar, pero Magnamon bloqueaba su camino – deja de ser tan cobarde con ellos

— Tener corazón no significa ser cobarde. Pero enfrentar los problemas con fuerza bruta si es de cobardes. Teniendo el poder, no le das el uso correcto…

Para sorpresa de todos, Ravielmon lanzo un poderoso ataque a Magnamon y lo lanzo lejos. Todos se asustaron ante esta reacción y de dispusieron a atacar a Ravielmon, quien parecía mostrarse furioso. Antes de poder hacer un movimiento, Magnamon volvió a aparecer detrás de Ravielmon y le propino un poderoso puñetazo, que logro poner de rodillas al caballero. Ambos caballeros alzaron la vista para que sus miradas se cruzaran, sacaron sus armas listas para pelear, pero las cadenas de LadyMagnamon detuvieron a Magnamon.

— ¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear! – LadyMagnamon se colocó en frente de Magnamon mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del caballero dorado – esto no es correcto, todos somos amigos

— Ahora me arrepiento de haber dicho que éramos amigos – dijo Ravielmon soltando una risa con burla

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— ¡Ya basta dije! – Lady Magnamon detuvo de nuevo el impulso de Magnamon para después mirar a Ravielmon – mejor vete Ravielmon. Ya no quiero ver más peleas entre amigos

— Como sea – Ravielmon guardo su arma y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque – vámonos Meicrackmon

La gran digimon no dijo palabra alguna y de un gran salto se colocó al lado del caballero y desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Magnamon fue soltado del agarre de LadyMagnamon y recibió un abrazo de su novia.

— Por favor Oziel, no vuelvan a pelear – la doncella se quitó su casco mientras Oziel también retiraba el suyo

— Pero el… - Oziel se detuvo al ver la mirada suplicante de la peli miel y solo suspiro en derrota mientras abrazaba a la chica – de acuerdo. Perdóname Serena

— Será mejor irnos ya – dijo Hanzo que había retirado su casco junto a sus compañeros, menos Lybrixmon

— Mañana investigaremos las ruinas de Cherubimon – dijo Javier sin su casco para después mirar su Acceso Bestia – también debemos encontrar la forma de liberar esta estúpida marca

— Bakemon, ¿Estas bien? – Hope se acercó a su compañera, quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad, pero se veía muy triste - ¿No te paso nada?

— Estoy bien señorita. Pero… - la digimon solo pensaba en su báculo – no puedo usar mis poderes con mi báculo roto

— Descuida, hallaremos la solución a eso-vi – dijo Viximon en los brazos de Lybrixmon – ahora vallamos a dormir un poco-vi

— Estamos de acuerdo – la doncella hada lanzo un pequeño destello de su cuerpo y se separo

— Ya me canse – Marian estiraba sus brazos con cansancio – quiero dormir hasta el mediodía, o incluso todo el día

— Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo – Aiko sonrió al comentario de la chica, mientras Viximon se acurrucaba en los brazos de la chica

Los elegidos volvieron a sus casas y decidieron tomar un merecido descanso. Mientras tanto, Zack llego a su departamento desprendiendo un aura de ira en todo su ser. Meicoomon solo lo seguía con una mirada asustada, sin poder decir algo. El peli verde entro a su habitación y se detuvo en frente de un artículo del periódico pegado en la pared. Suspiro con cansancio mientras se sentaba en su cama y Meicoomon lo imitaba, aun con miedo.

— ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo el control Mei-chan? – el chico acaricio a la digimon que solo asintió con su cabecita mientras bajaba sus orejas – no quiero perder el control de nuevo, pero…

— Mei mei – la pequeña maulló mientras se aferraba al pecho de su compañero – mei…

— Solo quiero evitar otro problema como antes – Zack miro el periódico sobre su pared mientras apretaba sus puños – pero no soporto la idea de que la gente confié en mí. La última vez…

— Yo confió en ti – Meicoomon hablo de forma normal mientras se recostaba en las piernas del peli verde

— Gracias Mei-chan, pero si algo me llega a pasar confió en que harás lo correcto por mi

Zack cargo a la digimon para recostarse los dos y dormir un poco después de tan ajetreado día. El joven miro por última vez la noticia en la pared mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensando de nuevo en como ese recuerdo lo atormentaba.

 **Flashback – Hace 2 años**

Era medio día en un instituto del cual salían varios jóvenes después de sus clases. De entre los que salían, estaba un muchacho alto de ojos cafés, cabello rubio recortado con un mechón color rosa que sobresalía al lado de su patilla derecha. El joven vestía con ropas normales del instituto mientras llevaba su mochila y varios libros extra en sus manos con un poco de cansancio. Su complexión era atlética, pero sin exagerar. El sujeto tomo rumbo a unos departamentos que estaban un poco lejos de la zona urbana de la ciudad de Tokio, en un barrio casi olvidado, con solo algunos pandilleros y familias que Vivian en la podredumbre. El joven llego a un edificio pequeño al cual entro y subió hasta llegar al segundo piso. Saco unas llaves de entre sus cosas. Al entrar, un olor a ropa sucia y alcohol medico se olía en todo el lugar. En todo el departamento había varias carpetas con papeles blancos y de colores que sobresalían, un equipo de pesas en un rincón, con algunas jeringas usadas y algunos platos de comida sin lavar. Había poca iluminación, brindada por una lámpara de techo y la televisión encendida en las noticias. Pero una zona que estaba totalmente impecable, era un pequeño librero que tenía al lado una pared con varios dibujos de paisajes y personas bien hechos. El recién llegado miro los dibujos con una sonrisa triste y llena de melancolía. En eso, escucho el ruido de alguien quejándose en el baño. El rubio dejo sus cosas en el único lugar que no estaba tan sucio y se acercó al baño. Al abrir la puerta, vio a un joven de su misma edad y complexión, con el cabello verde un poco largo. No llevaba camisa y estaba aplicando alcohol a unas cortadas en su brazo izquierdo que llegaba desde su hombro hasta su codo, pero el dolor no le permitía hacerlo bien.

— No quiero verme en la necesidad de preguntar qué fue lo que te ocurrió Zack Wilson – dijo el rubio con cierto enojo y preocupación – pero por ser tu amigo, tengo que hacerlo…

— Hola Cesar, mi amigo – hablo el peli verde con una risita tratando de aminorar el dolor – no te escuche tocar la puerta. Valla que eres grosero

— No toque, porque tengo una copia de la llave. Copia que tú me diste – el rubio tomo el alcohol y algodón para tratar al peli verde – a ver, déjame a mi

— Valla, el gran Cesar Yutaka preocupado por mi… ¡Auch, eso arde!

— Deja de moverte que casi termino – el rubio solo giro sus ojos mientras suspiraba – dime, ¿Valió la pena?

Cesar miro a donde señalo el peli verde con una risita y vio varios fajos de billetes, con algunas manchas de sangre, pero era una gran cantidad, haciendo que el rubio suspiraba con pesar mientras negaba con la cabeza. Unos minutos después, Zack contaba el dinero que había ganado mientras Cesar cocinaba algo en la cocina, la cual parecía no estar tan sucia como el resto del departamento.

— Entregue tus trabajos al profesor – hablo Cesar mientras terminaba de cocinar – le gustaron. Pero le gustaría que fueras en persona a presentarlos. El cree que pueden ser exhibidos en una galería de arte…

— Oh vamos, no bromees conmigo – Zack soltó una carcajada y guardo el dinero que tenía en una mochila debajo de su maltratada cama – solo di que le mostraste tus dibujos, eso sí suena creíble

— Zack, no estoy mintiendo – Cesar llego con dos platos de comida a la sucia mesa mientras Zack se sentaba ansioso por comer – ambos tenemos grandes habilidades para dibujar, pero tú eres mucho más talentoso que yo

— ¿Talentoso yo? Si claro – Zack empezó a comer como si nunca lo hubiera hecho – solo soy un tipo con suerte

— Más bien eres como una bestia bruta que no conoce de límites, es un salvaje al comer – Cesar empezó a contar todo lo que decía, molestando a Zack – no eres limpio, te la pasas en esas peleas callejeras, casi nunca comes más que carne y huevo, eres irresponsable y poco educado…

— ¿Terminaste? – Zack golpeo la mesa con su vaso de té para seguir comiendo – a veces odio esa forma tuya de expresarte

— Recuerda que las palabras son la mejor arma mi amigo – Cesar siguió comiendo mientras miraba los dibujos en la pared – eres muy talentoso Zack, pero no sabes enfocar esa fuerza tuya.

— Es lo único que se hacer. Dibujar no me hará llegar lejos. Solo necesito un poco más de dinero y luego me iré de aquí a tomar unas largas vacaciones libre de estudios

— ¿Y si te pasa algo grave en esas peleas? Así como dejas a esos tipos con tus golpes, ¿Qué tal si alguien te hace lo mismo a ti?

— Si claro – el peli verde se rio con orgullo mientras terminaba su comida – antes se queman mis dibujos mi amigo

— Zack, debes tener cuidado – Cesar se levantó para recoger su plato y luego tomo sus cosas – te traje los deberes de la semana. Al menos llévalos tu esta vez y ponte al corriente

— Tengo una mejor idea. Tú ven conmigo a otra pelea. Así seriamos invencibles y podríamos juntar el dinero más rápido…

— Te lleve a ese bajo mundo para que consiguieras algo de dinero – Cesar se escuchaba molesto mientras caminaba a la salida – yo me aleje de eso porque no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía. Te pido que hagas lo mismo que yo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Sin más, Cesar se fue dejando a Zack molesto por la reacción de su amigo rubio, que parecía exagerar un poco con sus palabras. Zack busco algo de ropa que no apestara tanto y se preparó para ir a otra pelea. Vio sus dibujos por última vez y solo rio con ironía.

— Como si mis dibujos fueran tan buenos…

 **Flashback Fin**

Zack y Meicoomon se encontraban dormidos, pero algo le pasaba al brazalete del peli verde, el cual empezó a desprender un brillo verde un poco intenso. Desde la ventana, la luna llena empezó a iluminar la habitación de Zack, pero su brazalete recibió toda esa luz. Zack empezó a moverse con molestia por la cama mientras su brazalete seguía brillando con la luz de la luna. Unos momentos después, Meicoomon despertó de golpe y descubrió que su compañero no estaba a su lado. Salió corriendo a la sala y vio una silueta grande buscando algo en el refrigerador. Antes de que la digimon lograra acercarse, la extraña silueta mostro una mirada salvaje con unos ojos amarrillos que brillaban en la oscuridad, para después correr por la sala y entrar en la laptop de Zack, dentro de un portal al digimundo. La pequeña digimon no perdió el tiempo y mientras sus ojos desbordaban un brillo purpura, utilizo sus garras y abrió un pequeño portal y entro en el para que este se cerrara. Lejos de ahí, Oziel se encontraba dormido con tranquilidad en su cama. Antes de dormir se encontraba un poco molesto por lo ocurrido con Zack, pero no hallaba lógica a lo sucedido. El peli verde primero se mostraba débil por la falta de sus poderes y de la nada los había recuperado, pero su actitud había cambiado mucho, haciéndolo muy diferente a como era antes. Oziel se durmió debido a lo cansado que fue su día, pero de repente, sintió como alguien presionaba su pecho con cierta suavidad.

— Serena, no quiero despertar – el peli negro se movió un poco inquieto para evitar los toquecitos, pero estos no se detuvieron – vamos Serena, solo unos minutos más…

Oziel dejo de sentir los golpecitos, pero ahora empezó a sentir como alguien se le subía en su pecho. Por lo que sintió, era alguien pequeño y eso lo molesto un poco.

— Por última vez Impmon, no te daré refresco tan… - Oziel se levantó con pesar para regañar al digimon, pero su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a Meicoomon sobre su pecho, que lo miraba de forma curiosa - … tarde. ¿Meicoomon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Mei… mei… - la digimon empezó a maullar con cierta fuerza, cosa que molesto al chico

— Mei-chan, si quieres comer algo, no me molesta – el chico se volvió a recostar mientras se cubría con una sábana delgada – hay comida en el refrigerador. Solo déjame dormir

— ¡Mei! ¡Mei! – la digimon pareció enojarse y dio un gran salto para después aterrizar de forma brusca sobre el estómago de Oziel

— ¡Argh! Eso dolió… - el elegido se levantó molesto para mirar a la digimon - ¡Oye, si Zack te envió a molestarme, no tenías que…!

Oziel se detuvo al ver como la digimon empezaba a llorar mientras seguía maullando como si le doliera algo. El elegido la miro con detalle y vio que no tenía ninguna herida. En eso, Meicoomon se puso de pie mientras trataba de decir unas palabras.

— Aaa… ayu… ¡Ayuda! ¡Mei! – al ver la mirada suplicante de la pequeña digimon, Oziel comprendió que algo había pasado

— Chicos, necesito que despierten – Oziel activo su brazalete y activo el comunicador – creo que algo malo acaba de pasar

Quince minutos después, todos llegaron al departamento de Oziel, pero aun usando sus pijamas. Javier usaba un short tipo bóxer de rayas celestes y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Hanzo usaba una camisa negra de tirantes deportiva que resaltaba su cuerpo semi atlético y un short deportivo negro. Serena usaba un pijama de camisón rosa transparente que revelaba un conjunto de brasier y pantis rosadas y un listón que amarraba su cabello. Hope llevaba un mino short corto de color violeta y una blusa de tirantes muy pequeña que solo cubría sus pechos y dejaba todo su sexy vientre a la vista. Marian llevaba una gran blusa blanca que le quedaba muy grande, cubriendo hasta la parte superior de sus rodillas y usaba una mascarilla facial verde. Aiko llevaba una blusa tipo musculosa bastante holgada que tenía una gran abertura en la espalda con un short muy corto con motivos de playa. Los digimon estaban medios dormidos y algunos eran cargados por sus compañeros, menos Keramon y Bakemon que estaban flotando, pero seguían medio dormidos. Oziel encendió las luces y se encontraba en camisa y short de pijama color rojo y negro respectivamente y cargaba a Meicoomon que parecía estar llorando.

— ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – dijo Javier bostezando con cansancio – estaba teniendo un buen sueño con mi linda Perlita

— Yo solo quiero volver a dormir, debo tener mi sueño de belleza – dijo Marian con pesar

— Chicos, esto puede ser serio – Oziel levanto a Meicoomon que parecía estar muy triste

— ¿Qué le paso a Mei-chan? – Serena se acercó a la digimon, la cual pareció aceptar que Serena la cargara

— No lo sé. Apareció sobre mí y me pidió ayuda, aunque tuvo problemas para pedírmelo

— Pues que nos diga lo que pasa – Aiko comprendió el asunto y se acercó a la pequeña digimon - ¿Qué ocurrió Mei-chan? ¿Dónde está Zack?

— Mei… mei – la digimon empezó a maullar como si explicara algo con detalle – Mei mei

— Si… no entiendo ninguna palabra – dijo Aiko con resignación

— Solo Zack puede entender lo que dice – Hope bostezo con molestia mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos – mejor vámonos a dormir

— Permítanme – Keramon se acercó a la digimon felina y la vio a los ojos – repite todo por favor

La pequeña digimon volvió a maullar mientras Keramon la miraba fijamente. Unos segundos después, el rostro de Keramon se mostraba lleno de preocupación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Diabi? – pregunto Marian

— Dice que algo le paso a Zack – hablo Keramon mientras Meicoomon se ponía a jugar con sus tentáculos – dice que estaba dormida hasta que sintió que algo le paso. Y cuando fue a verlo, una extraña silueta estaba en su departamento y entro al digimundo por un portal

— Alguien debió atacarlo – Serena se vio muy preocupada con lo dicho – espero que este bien

— Mei-chan dijo que la silueta era Zack. Y que ocurrió por culpa de su brazalete – continuo Keramon mientras sentía como la felina seguía jugando con sus tentáculos

— Quizás, le paso algo similar a mi cuando las energías negativas me controlaron – dijo Oziel con seriedad – debemos ir a buscarlo al digimundo

— Si claro – dijo Hanzo con sarcasmo – si él se metió en ese problema, que salga solo

— Así es. Además ha sido un cretino y alguien peligroso últimamente. Bueno, más que de costumbre – continuo Hope caminando a la salida – ahora si me disculpan, quiero ir a dormir

— Concuerdo con ella, y eso ya es demasiado para mí – Javier caminaba a su cuarto cargando a Patamon que estaba medio dormido

— ¡Oigan! – el grito de Oziel alerto a todos – sé que Zack no es el mejor compañero. Pero les recuerdo que todos hemos tenido problemas en este grupo. Como la indiferencia y desprecio de Hanzo en el pasado

— Tenías que recordarlo – hablo el mencionado con pesar

— El poco control de Javier en el pasado

— En mi defensa, no fue mi culpa perder el control – hablo Javier tratando de controlar los nervios

— La falta de compromiso y debilidad de Hope

— ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento! – Hope se enojó al recordar la primera vez que conoció al grupo

— El miedo y la impotencia que nos invadía antes de ser parte de este grupo

— Bueno, eso es verdad – dijo Aiko al lado de Marian

— Nuestra inmadurez o lo ciegos que estuvimos en el pasado – Oziel tomo la mano de Serena, que solo le dio la razón con sus últimas palabras – Zack tiene un problema en estos momentos y aunque él no quiere reconocernos como amigos y compañeros, nosotros lo aremos por el

— En serio que te has vuelto un gran líder Oziel – dijo Gatomon sobre el hombro del peli negro

— Y eso que él siempre se mostraba inseguro de serlo

Todos se rieron de como Oziel se ruborizaba un poco de la vergüenza, pero al menos se sentía aliviado de tener de nuevo el apoyo de sus amigos. Unos minutos después de cambiarse de ropas, entraron al digimundo. Las Bestias Sagradas les informaron que la presencia de Zack había entrado al digimundo y que su último rastro había sido cerca de las ruinas donde unas horas atrás habían tenido su pelea contra LadyDevimon y Astamon. Pasaron un rato buscando en los alrededores sin ninguna pista sobre su compañero. En eso, Meicoomon empezó a maullar muy fuerte y todos fueron tras ella. Después de correr por un rato, llegaron a la entrada de las antiguas ruinas donde Meicoomon se detuvo y se quedó viéndolas con seriedad.

— Mei-chan dice que en este lugar puede sentir la presencia de Zack – dijo Keramon al lado de la pequeña digimon – pero ahora ya no lo siente

— Estén alerta, puede estar por aquí – Oziel y los demás se separaron para buscar algo

— A propósito Lopmon, dijiste que estas ruinas pertenecían a tu padre – dijo Hanzo con su compañera sobre su cabeza que estaba medio dormida

— Así es. Veraz, mi padre se encargaba de encerrar a los digimon más peligrosos en celdas de Digi code – Lopmon miraba todo el lugar con detalle – hace años, cuando los Señores Demoniacos atacaron, este lugar sirvió como una zona para aislar a posibles amenazas para el futuro

— Pero las ruinas no fueron construidas por el ¿Verdad? – pregunto Patamon sobre la cabeza de Javier

— Es correcto – Lopmon bostezo con cansancio mientras seguía viendo las ruinas – este lugar ya existía. Pero mi padre dijo que un poder muy grande protegía este lugar. Algo de la antigüedad y que por eso lo escogió. Para protegerlo y preservarlo

— Entonces, es posible que los Accesos Bestia de Lybrixmon y Ravielmon estén aquí – dijo Gatomon con cansancio – tal vez por eso querían robar el digi code de este lugar para evitar que nosotros lo encontráramos

— Es lo más probable-vi – dijo Viximon, quien también estaba tranquila, hasta que su pelaje se erizo - ¡Algo se aproxima-vi!

Todos escucharon un fuerte gruñido que surgió desde adentro de las ruinas. Al acercarse, vieron un par de ojos con un brillo amarillo que los intimido, pero Meicoomon parecía no sentirse afectada. Intento acercarse, pero Keramon digievoluciono en Diaboromon para alejarla y alejar al grupo.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento que no parece ser divertido…

— ¡Cuidado Diaboromon!

El grito de Marian llego tarde cuando una silueta cubierta por la oscuridad salió desde las ruinas y ataco a Diaboromon con una velocidad sin precedentes. Todos vieron como unas garras atacaban al pobre digimon, que perdió su transformación. Al terminar el ataque, la silueta se levantó mientras todos retrocedían sacando sus accesos. Pero vieron como Meicoomon corría a la silueta para abrazar lo que parecía ser una de sus patas.

— ¡Mei mei!

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Qué él es Zack?! – Keramon reacciono con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Meicoomon

— ¡¿Zack?!

La silueta salió de las sombras que le ofrecían las ruinas para mostrar su verdadera forma- a simple vista parecía ser Zack, pero era un poco más alto y todo su cuerpo era más musculoso y lleno de pelos. Su postura estaba un poco encorvada, el pelaje en todo su cuerpo era verde y tenía las facciones de un lobo, como su hocico lleno de colmillos, una gran cola peluda y alborotada y garras de lobo. Además, sus orejas estaban un poco más grandes y puntiagudas. En su brazo derecho, solo se veía un poco del brazalete de la Armonía, el cual parecía desprender un brillo muy intenso. Oziel fue el primero en intentar acercarse, pero el lobo soltó un intenso aullido que hizo que todos se cubrieran sus oídos por su intensidad.

— Zack, si eres tu amigo no te preocupes. No queremos hacerte daño – Oziel se descubrió sus oídos mientras se acercaba al sujeto con mirada serena e intimidante – soy yo Oziel. Me recuerdas

— … - Oziel acerco su mano al hombre lobo, que solo la olfateo un poco y luego lo miro detenidamente - …GAY

— Definitivamente es Zack – Oziel hablo con pesar, pero antes de decir otra cosa, el hombre lobo se alejó para entrar en las ruinas - ¡Zack espera!

Todos corrieron hacia las ruinas, pero estaba muy oscuro. Impmon encontró unas antorchas muy viejas y utilizando su técnica de **Noche de Fuego** logro encenderlas. En eso, escucharon los maullidos de Meicoomon y los siguieron. Unos segundos después, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una gran cámara semi-subterránea, ya que parte del techo había sido destruido. En las paredes había varios grabados mostrando a varios digimon que viajaban en cohetes desde la luna a la tierra del digimundo. En medio de la habitación, se encontraba Zack a cuatro patas olfateando todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – Serena intento acercarse, pero cuando estaba cerca, Zack le gruñía - ¡Oye, eres malo!

— Su brazalete está brillando mucho, debió haberle ocurrido algo – Javier miraba el brazalete que emitía un destello verde muy intenso – tal vez le paso lo que a mí con el Virus Negas

— Pero en tu caso, hace lo opuesto. A no ser que lo opuesto de Zack sea ser una bestia salvaje – dijo Hope con un bostezo, pero burlándose

— Más bien, un hombre lobo – Aiko miro con detalle las pinturas en los muros y luego busco algo en su celular – en las imágenes en el antiguo templo de Lybrixmon, estaba la imagen de los Accesos Bestia de ella y de Ravielmon. Y el suyo era una especie de lobo

— ¿Dices que Zack se transformó en esa bestia? Pero él no tenía el Acceso – dijo Hanzo mirando la foto y luego mirando el mural – a menos que… las lunas

— ¿Las lunas? – Serena se acercó a donde apuntaba Hanzo

Todos vieron uno de los murales, donde un caballero con la Crescent Blade de Ravielmon, recibía la luz de las tres lunas del digimundo. Luego se apreciaba otra imagen del mismo caballero transformándose en una bestia con rasgos de lobo.

— Todo concuerda – dijo Aiko mirando como Zack seguía olfateando el suelo del lugar – Zack nunca había estado en el digimundo en la noche

— Y su brazalete tomo la energía de la luz de las lunas – continuo Serena – eso significa que fue un exceso de poder

— No solo poder, su personalidad se sobre cargo, de energías opuestas – Oziel miro su brazalete con duda

— Si el opuesto de la Justicia es la Venganza – Hope miro su brazalete y vio a Zack – el de la Armonía seria el caos

— Eso tiene sentido – Serena se acercó más a Zack, el cual seguía olfateando el lugar – Zack, escúchanos. Somos tus amigos…

— Así es Zack, aquí estamos para ayudarte – Marian también se acercó a su amiga para hablar con su compañero

El hombre lobo las miro fijamente para después levantarse en dos patas se colocarse frente a ellas. Oziel, Hanzo y Javier sacaron sus Accesos para detener al sujeto en caso de un ataque. Zack se acercó a Serena para olfatearla un poco, luego a Marian y antes de que dijeran otra cosa, este volvió a lanzar un estruendoso aullido que hizo que toda la cámara retumbara, haciendo que todos se cubrieran los oídos y cerraran los ojos. Cuando los abrieron, descubrieron con sorpresa que Zack ahora estaba en cuatro patas, sentados como si fuera un enorme perro y sacaba la lengua y jadeaba como uno.

— ¡Woof! – Zack empezó a ladrar como uno mientras seguía con la lengua afuera

— ¿Eh, lindo lobito? – Marina acaricio su cabeza y este acepto la caricia con gusto

— Ahora resulta que es un enorme perro – dijo Hanzo con molestia – creo que así nos reconoció

— Puede ser-vi – Viximon miro confundida la escena, pero noto que Meicoomon ya no miraba al grupo ni mucho menos a Zack – tengo un mal presentimiento-vi

— ¿Ahora qué? – dijo Javier tratando de acariciar a Zack, pero este gruño con molestia - ¡Lobo malo!

— Será mejor buscar los Accesos – dijo Serena mirando al Lobo Zack - ¿Eso es lo que buscabas?

— ¡Woof, woof! – el hombre lobo corrió en dirección a las ruinas mientras todos los seguían, pero Gatomon, Patamon, Lopmon e Impmon se quedaron atrás

— Algo anda mal – Gatomon miro el lugar y luego miro que Meicoomon solo miraba un mural casi en ruinas - ¿Te encuentras bien Mei-chan?

— Mei – el maullido de la digimon era apagado y frio, como si no quisiera hablar con nadie

— Será mejor quedarnos y tratar de averiguar lo que podamos desde aquí – dijo Patamon sentándose en un rincón de la habitación

— Tu solo quieres dormir – Lopmon se recostó sobre el mientras cerraba los ojos – pero yo también estoy cansada

Mientras el pequeño grupo de digimon se quedaba atrás, el resto siguió a Zack, el cual llego a una especie de camino que se dividía en tres pasillos oscuros. En la entrada en los tres pasillos, Zack se colocó en medio de los tres mientras rasgaba el suelo de piedra con sus garras.

— Uno de estos caminos debe llevar a los Accesos Bestia – dijo Bakemon mirando el del centro - ¿Cuál tomamos?

— Tal vez Aiko y Marian puedan sentir algo de alguno de los caminos – dijo Keramon medio dormido mientras bostezaba

— Pues, tengo un pequeño presentimiento, nada más – Marian levanto su brazalete junto al de Aiko mientras trataban de elegir un camino – pero no se cual camino tomar

— Deberíamos separarnos para abarcar más espacio – dijo Hope lista para avanzar por uno – yo tomare el de la izquierda…

— ¡Espere señorita!

Bakemon detuvo los pasos de la chica al ver como su brazalete soltaba un pequeño destello rojo al entrar en ese camino. Del pasillo se abrieron unos agujeros desde el suelo y unas filosas lanzas de acero aparecieron que chocaron con el techo del pasillo.

— Gracias Bakemon – Hope estaba totalmente asustada por lo sucedido

— Algo me dice, que solo Zack y las chicas son los únicos que pueden pasar desde aquí – dijo Oziel mirando los pasillos y luego el brazalete – solo las insignias de la Libertad y la Armonía tienen libre acceso

— Entonces, que Zack nos guie – dijo Javier mirando al lobo - ¡Oye Zack, búscalo!

El lobo se quedó mirando a Javier un rato y solo empezó a sacar la lengua como un perro.

— Creo que le falta entrenamiento – dijo Hanzo con burla, para recibir una mordida del lobo - ¡Hijo de…!

— Nosotros buscaremos por aquí, mientras Marian y Aiko investigan alguno de los pasillos – dijo Serena controlando a Zack de no morder a Hanzo – no debes ser malo Zack

— Entonces será mejor ir por uno de ellos – dijo Aiko con Viximon en brazos - ¿Cuál tomamos Marian?

— Pues, empecemos con el centro. En las películas, todos omiten los caminos del centro. Tal vez nosotras deberíamos tomar ese camino

— Suena razonable – Aiko camino siguiendo a la chica mientras bostezaba con pesar - _¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?_

Mientras el dúo avanzaba, Zack parecía seguir escarbando sobre una gran loza de piedra, pero sin lograr quitarla. Hanzo, Javier y Hope se sentaron en el suelo mientras se apoyaban en una pared para descansar un poco, mientras Oziel miraba más de los murales en la habitación. Serena buscaba algo en su celular sobre "Entrenamiento de perros o lobos".

— Tal vez si entreno a Zack, pueda regresar a la normalidad

— No creo que tratarlo como un enorme perro funcione – dijo Oziel con una risita nerviosa

— GAY – volvió a pronunciar el hombre lobo con una risita parecida a una hiena

— ¡¿Por qué solo recuerdas la forma de insultarme?!

— Yo digo que solo está bromeando con nosotros sobre no recordarnos – dijo Hanzo con enojo mirando donde había sido mordido – Zack nunca se tomara las cosas en serio

El gran lobo soltó un gruñido hacia Hanzo al escuchar esas palabras que calaban en sus recuerdos.

 **Flashback**

— ¿Por qué nunca te tomas las cosas en serio Zack? – hablo Cesar mirando a su amigo sentado en su cama

El peli verde se encontraba sobre su cama con varios moretones en su cuerpo, además de un poco de sangre en su frente. El sujeto solo estaba contando un gran fajo de dinero para después guardarlo en su mochila debajo de su cama.

— Te dije que debías limitarte. Esos golpes son demasiado severos – Cesar solo miraba los libros que había dejado en el departamento con enojo – y la semana para entregar reportes ya paso. Te quedaras atrasado y podrías perder el semestre…

— Bla bla bla, deja de molestar – Zack guardaba su dinero y se recostaba con mucho dolor en su cuerpo – para mañana me sentiré mejor y avanzare con los trabajos retrasados. Aún quedan unos días de recuperación. Así al menos pasare el semestre con una calificación regular

— Zack, esta era tu ultima oportunidad. Después de esto, ya no tienes oportunidad. Reprobaras

— ¿De veras? Eso no es bueno – Zack solo rio con resignación y luego cerro los ojos para descansar - ¿Podrías darme una mano mi amigo? Te prometo que te lo compensare…

Zack se detuvo cuando sintió como algo caía en su pecho, lo que le causo dolor. En su pecho estaban los libros que necesitaba para hacer reporte. Cesar se los había lanzado y tomo sus cosas para irse.

— Zack, si no piensas tomarte las cosas en serio, no vale la pena que yo te ayude – Cesar se encamino a la puerta con molestia – perdiste la fe en ti mismo y decidiste ver la forma de escapar como un cobarde

— ¡¿Me estas llamando cobarde?! – Zack se levantó con enojo mientras sentía que sus músculos dolían – tu eres el cobarde por huir de las peleas callejeras. Solo tuviste miedo de ganar dinero fácil…

Cesar golpe con fuerza a Zack y lo tiro al suelo, sin dejarlo terminar sus palabras. El rubio sostuvo su puño y solo volvió a retomar su camino, dejando al peli verde sorprendido ene l suelo

— Tu eres el cobarde que sigue escondiéndose de su verdadero ser. Te encierras en un mundo donde buscas dolor para satisfacer tu frustración. Pero si no vas a salir de ese mundo por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas

Cesar salió del departamento con enojo mientras Zack solo escupía un poco de la sangre que salió por el puñetazo del rubio. El peli verde se volvió a recostar en su cama para intentar dormir un poco, pero las palabras de su único amigo le calaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

 **Flashback Fin**

Unas horas después, el amanecer se hacía presente en el horizonte. Marian y Aiko regresaban del primer pasillo, pero se veían muy cansadas y con las manos vacías. Todos también se mostraban cansados. En eso, la luz del sol se asoma sobre las grietas de las ruinas y en eso Zack se tira al suelo retorciéndose con dolor. Todo el pelaje de su cuerpo empieza a desaparecer, dejando al peli verde con sus ropas hechas girones y con su cuerpo normal. El peli verde abrió los ojos y vio a todo el grupo mirando de forma sorprendida.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Zack se sentó en el suelo confundido hasta que vio su ropa toda rota - ¿Qué me sucedió?

— Veras, lo que ocurrió fue…

— ¿Acaso me violaron ustedes? – Zack detuvo las palabras de Oziel, que solo se molestó por el comentario

— ¡No Zack! – Serena reacciono con sorpresa y enojo - ¿No recuerdas nada de lo sucedido anoche?

— No recuerdo nada importante, más que la pelea que tuvimos – Zack se levantó mirando el lugar - ¿Dónde estamos?

— Son las ruinas que protegimos anoche – continuo Serena – te convertiste en un hombre lobo y llegaste a estas ruinas. Creímos que estabas buscando los Accesos Bestia

— Eso es raro... – en eso, aparece Meicoomon que salta sobre Zack y parece estar más feliz que antes – ¿Te encuentras bien Mei-chan?

— Zack, lo que te paso debe tener relación con una imagen que encontramos antes – Hanzo saco su celular con la misma foto que tomo Aiko en las Ruinas de Lybrixmon - ¿Tienes alguna explicación para eso?

— Supongo que la tengo

Unas horas después, en el departamento de Oziel, todos tomaban un poco de café, aunque aún se sentían cansados por la desvelada que tuvieron anoche. Zack llego al departamento con un libro antiguo en sus manos. Lo coloco en la mesa frente a todos y revelo una imagen similar al de las ruinas.

— Ravielmon lleva consigo una maldición llamada: "La Maldición de las tres Lunas" – Zack comenzó a contar lo que ya sabía mientras el resto revisaba el libro y lo escuchaba atentamente – aparentemente la fuerza de Ravielmon proviene de las tres lunas del digimundo. Sin esa luz, su fuerza es nula

— Eso explica lo que te ocurrió en las peleas anteriores – dijo Marian con preocupación – no había ninguna luna que te brindara poder

— Con una sola vez que Ravielmon toma luz de la luna, puede resistir por más tiempo. Pero como nunca había entrado al digimundo en la noche…

— ¿Pero cómo obtuviste poder antes de eso? – pregunto Hope con seriedad

— Fue la luna de nuestro mundo. Ya que en el digimundo tiene tres lunas que distribuyen luz de forma más controlada para mi insignia, la luz de nuestra luna es mucho más potente

— Eso explica como tu personalidad también se vio alterada – dijo Oziel concluyendo la teoría del peli verde

— Yo pienso que su personalidad sigue siendo la misma – dijo Javier con pesar mientras el resto le daba la razón – ahora falta la explicación de porqué te convertiste en lobo

— Fue por el mismo exceso de poder – continuo Zack mientras buscaba otra página del libro – los Accesos Bestia permiten liberar nuestro poder al grado de convertirnos en criaturas que nos representan. Sin los accesos, el poder nos transforma y altera, convirtiéndonos en híbridos de nuestras transformaciones

— Y el exceso de luz de luna fue lo que te transforma en tu forma bestia sin ningún tipo de control – continuo Aiko – eso significa, que instintivamente estabas buscando el Acceso Bestia para recuperar el control

— Tiene sentido – hablo Hanzo mientras tomaba un poco de café – pero ahora que es de día podemos buscar con más facilidad esos accesos sin problemas

— ¡Yo no quiero volver! ¡Quiero dormir! – dijo Marian con enojo – estoy cansada

— Si vamos así de cansados, no podremos concentrarnos por si nos atacan – hablo Aiko mirando su brazalete – además, cuando salió el sol deje de sentir el poder de los Acceso Bestia. Eso significa que solo en la noche son más sensitivos y con los instintos de Zack en su forma lobo podemos son la clave para encontrarlos

— ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que ir de nuevo esta noche a buscar los Accesos Bestia? – Hope se molestó ante la idea – que frustrante

— Lo mejor será descansar y prepararnos para hoy a la noche – dijo Oziel recogiendo su taza – vallan a dormir un poco y hoy a la noche seguiremos a Zack para buscar sus insignias

— Yo no pedí su ayuda – Zack tomo el libro y se dirigió a la salida – yo puedo hacerlo solo

— ¡¿Qué dices…?!

— Zack, iremos contigo – Serena detuvo de nuevo la reacción de su novio ante las palabras del peli verde – y lo haremos te guste o no

— Como quieran – Zack cargo a Meicoomon que se encontraba dormida y se fueron

— Y tu Oziel, debes deshacerte de esas energía negativas que te están controlando de nuevo

— Lo siento Serena – Oziel escucho las palabras de la peli miel y se relajó – mejor vamos a dormir

— Marian, Aiko, pueden dormir en nuestro departamento. Porque debemos dejar que Oziel y Serena duerman juntos – dijo Hope con una risita de burla

— ¡¿Qué?! – Oziel y Serena reaccionaron con sorpresa y avergonzados, mientras Javier había reaccionado con enojo

— ¡Oye, yo quería el departamento solo para mi Perlita y yo!

— ¡A no, ni creas! – Marian tomo la mano de Aiko y empezó a sacarla del lugar – ¡Tu dormirás solo y no se diga más!

Aun con la mirada suplicante de Javier, Aiko tuvo que ponerse a favor de Marian, ya que conocía muy bien las intenciones de su novio. Hanzo se fue a su departamento con Lopmon en sus brazos mientras las chicas se iban al departamento de Hope. Oziel y Serena solo se sentaron en la sala para relajarse un poco, hasta que el sueño los domino. Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de la Sangre, LadyDevimon y Astamon estaban arrodillados ante KingMyotismon que estaba molesto por la derrota de sus hijos. Al lado del rey estaba MetalFantomon que solo observaba la escena con cierta burla, cosa que molestaba a los hermanos.

— Ese Ravielmon ya fue una molestia muy grande para mi – KingMyotismon miro a su general con enojo – necesito que lo vigiles exhaustivamente hasta que obtengas un punto débil

— Por el momento, parece que está perdiendo el control de sus poderes y ahora que sus compañeros no podrán acceder a su Nivel Mega con facilidad, será más fácil enfrentarlos

— Creo que una mano no te caería mal ¿O sí?

En la sala apareció Lilithmon al lado de Lucemon que parecía burlarse de lo sucedido la noche pasada, cosa que molesto a KingMyotismon.

— Lilithmon te ayudara a exterminar la amenaza de los humanos de una vez por todas – hablo Lucemon – ahora que tus hijos resultaron ser patéticos

— Ravielmon los puso en aprietos, pero no han usado el máximo de sus poderes

— ¿Acaso quieres guardarlo para cuando intentes traicionarme? – la pequeña broma de Lucemon enfureció a KingMyotismon que no sabía que decir – pero eso déjalo para después. Tu general y Lilithmon se encargaran del asunto de una vez por todas

— No irán solos. Tendrán apoyo

KingMyotismon chasqueo los dedos con fuerza. En el acto, los pasos de unos tacones se escucharon en la sala del trono. Desde atrás de KingMyotismon apareció QueenDevimon, pero desbordaba un aura de oscuridad total. Su antifaz parecía estar adherido con fuerza a su rostro y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos.

— Valla, no te creí capaz de someter de esa forma a tu reina – Lilithmon se burlaba de la reina vampiro – pero veo que hiciste un buen trabajo…

— Yo cuidaría tus palabras en frente de una reina como yo – QueenDevimon apareció al lado de la digimon súcubos con sus garras muy cerca de su cuello – no eres nadie para hablarme así

— ¿Pero cómo…? – Lilithmon se preparaba para pelear, pero Lucemon la detuvo

— Creo que eso estará bien – dijo Lucemon con una risita al ver la nueva forma de la reina – anoche los humanos llegaron al digimundo buscando algo, los emboscaremos de nuevo esta noche

— Me parece bien – KingMyotismon se sentó en su trono mientras Lucemon abría un portal para desaparecer – aun quiero a mi hija con vida

— Tu tranquilo, obtendrás lo que quieres con tanta desesperación – hablo Lucemon entrando al portal mientras pensaba con malicia – _ahora se muestra desesperado. Esa maldición suya lo está consumiendo poco a poco_

— MetalFantomon, debes eliminar a Ravielmon antes de que encuentre su Acceso Bestia y libere los de sus compañeros – hablo KingMyotismon una vez que Lucemon desapareció – y captura a la Bakemon al lado de mi hija

— Esa Bakemon ya no será un problema mientras yo siga en pie – hablo el digimon metálico desapareciendo en un destello purpura

— ¿Qué haremos ahora padre? – hablo Astamon al lado de su hermana

— Retírense. No necesito que fracasen en otra misión

— Pero papi…

— ¡Lárguense! – KingMyotismon lanzo un peligroso instinto asesino que asusto a sus hijos, los cuales salieron de la sala con rapidez

— ¿Los someterás a ellos también mi rey? – hablo QueenDevimon con total malicia en sus palabras

— Ya que funciono contigo, funcionara con ellos

KingMyotismon solo se retiró a descansar, dejando a QueenDevimon sentada en soledad en su trono riendo con malicia, mientras una línea de sangre se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha. Cerca del anochecer, Zack se encontraba recostado en su cama con cansancio después de haber limpiado el desorden que el mismo había causado. Miro su departamento por un instante y recordó lo que lo llevo a cambiar el rumbo de su vida en el pasado. Un hecho que le pesaría por siempre en su conciencia.

 **Flashback**

Zack se encontraba en su departamento con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, pero se veía emocionado, pues había regresado de una pelea con el dinero que le faltaba para poder irse y olvidar su mala vida. Miro su departamento por un momento y suspiro con satisfacción.

— Mañana a primera hora, podre irme de este lugar para siempre

El peli verde empezó a buscar algunas cosas que quería llevarse como ropa, algunas pertenencias y sus papeles. En eso vio sus dibujos sobre la pared pero no quiso guardarlos, pues eran algo de su pasado que había marcado su vida. Recordó como antes le gustaba dibujar y muchos lo elogiaban por ello. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que sus dibujos no lo llevarían a la cima como él hubiera querido. Así que decidió dejarlos ahí, tal vez al futuro vagabundo que ocupara el departamento le gustaría tenerlos para tirarlos el mismo. Y en eso, todo lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido. Escucho como algo rompía el vidrio de una de sus ventanas. Luego su departamento se llenó de fuego. Fue ahí que comprendió lo que ocurría, los matones de las peleas callejeras lo habían encontrado y ahora querían acabar con la competencia. La gente que vivía en los departamentos de al lado empezaron a huir al ver que poco a poco todo el fuego se expandía por todo el lugar. Zack tomo la mochila con su dinero y se preparó para escapar. Pero al abrir la puerta, fue golpeado por un tubo metálico en el pecho y tirado al suelo. Frente a él se encontraban un grupo de encapuchados que le impedían el paso.

— Ya no nos darás problemas mi amigo – hablo uno de ellos con malicia mientras sacaba una bomba molotov – así que, danos el dinero de tus peleas y te prometo que no sufrirás mucho

— Si quieres mi dinero, tendrás que robarlo de mi frio cadáver – Zack se preparó para pelear, pero aún le dolía el cuerpo

Tres de los atacantes se lanzaron contra Zack. El primero fue recibido con un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo al instante, pero el segundo y el tercero lograron darle varios golpes en el estómago, haciendo que el peli verde cayera de rodillas. Luego lo levantaron y empezaron a golpearlo con fuerza en su pecho y rostro. El líder del grupo se acercó mientras movía el tubo metálico en sus manos con malicia.

— Di buenas noches mi amigo – el sujeto levanto él tuvo listo para golpear al peli verde – no es algo personal, son negocios…

Pero antes de hacer su movimiento, se escucharon ruidos de una pelea desde afuera. Luego vieron como uno de los bandidos de afuera era tirado al suelo con fuerza. En la puerta apareció Cesar que parecía que venía de nuevo a ver a su amigo y se encontró con la terrible sorpresa del ataque. Uno de los sujetos que sostenía a Zack fue a tratar de detener al rubio, pero este lo neutralizo con un movimiento rápido de estilo libre para tirarlo al suelo con fuerza. El líder se acercó rápidamente para usar su arma, pero Cesar lo esquivo con agilidad y luego lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara, seguido de una patada que lo saco del departamento. El ultimo que sostenía a Zack decidió escapar, pero no sin antes usar una bomba molotov que lanzo al interior del departamento y logro intensificar el fuego en el lugar. Todos los bandidos empezaron a escapar llevando a su jefe a rastras. Cesar vio que el humo se intensificaba más a cada momento y que todo el edificio departamental empezaba a ser consumido por el fuego. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logro sacar a Zack hasta la calle donde empezaban a llegar algunas autoridades. Zack abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Cesar que lo colocaba en el suelo, cerca de donde estaban siendo atendidos algunos heridos.

— Cesar…

— No hables, estas muy cansado – el rubio se levantó viendo el humo para caminar hacia el incendio

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Zack se empezó a levantar con dolor, pero no podía moverse mucho

— Debo sacar algo que olvidaste en el departamento. Lo que te hace especial

El rubio corrió a hacia el departamento evitando a las autoridades que le pedían que no entrara. Zack reviso su mochila y comprobó que aún tenía el dinero, entonces comprendió a lo que se refería Cesar. Pero antes de poder moverse, una explosión surgió en el lugar y el edificio se colapsó por completo. Todo paso tan rápido para Zack, quien solo vio cómo su amigo fue sacado de los escombros, con varias heridas y golpes en su cuerpo, pero parecía sostener algo en sus manos. El peli verde se acercó a su amigo que era colocado en la camilla de la ambulancia para ser llevado al hospital. El rubio pudo apenas abrir los ojos y con una débil sonrisa, le entrego a Zack lo que llevaba en sus manos.

— Los… rescate… - Cesar no pudo decir más porque cayo inconsciente

Zack miro en sus manos sus dibujos, los cuales tenían unas ligeras señas de quemadura. Cesar había rescatado sus dibujos, poniendo en peligro su vida. Zack solo pudo gruñir con rabia, pero también frustración, porque algo dentro de él, se sentía aliviado de ver esos dibujos a salvo. Una parte de su pasado que al final no quería perder en ese incendio.

 **Flashback Fin**

Zack se encontraba recostado en su cama, pero de repente empezó a retorcerse cuando su brazalete fue alcanzado de nuevo por la luz de la luna. Meicoomon veía con preocupación cómo el peli verde se transformaba de nuevo en un hombre lobo, pero esta vez, sus ojos empezaron a desbordar un brillo purpura muy extraño. Unos minutos después, Meicoomon apareció de nuevo en el departamento de Oziel y se dirigió a su habitación. El peli negro líder estaba dormido de nuevo, así que la digimon gato se sentó de nuevo sobre él y empezó a zarandearlo para que despertara.

— ¿Pero qué…? – Oziel abrió los ojos y vio a la pequeña digimon sobre él – hola Mei-chan. ¿Ya se fue?

— Mei mei – hablo la digimon que se levantó con rapidez

— Es hora de irnos

Oziel activo su comunicador para llamar a todos sus amigos. Y aunque algunos se quejaron de nuevo, empezaron a moverse para ir al digimundo. Unos minutos después, llegaron a las ruinas, donde Zack ya se encontraba, pero estaba de nuevo actuando de forma salvaje. Meicoomon se acercó a su compañero y después de un momento, Zack volvió a la normalidad. Serena se acercó y acaricio la cabeza del lobo humano.

— Buen chico, sí que lo eres – Serena acariciaba al lobo mientras este movía la cola con alegría

— Será mejor movernos ahora mismo – dijo Hanzo con cansancio – no quiero tener que estar otra noche en vela

— Algo malo va a pasar-vi – dijo Viximon con seriedad – ¿Por qué Zack cambio rápidamente su personalidad-vi?

— Vio a Meicoomon primero – dijo Keramon con sospecha – podría ser…

Antes de poder seguir hablando, un portal oscuro apareció cerca de las ruinas. Todos vieron con sorpresa como aparecían Lilithmon y QueenDevimon listas para luchar. Hope vio con sorpresa a su madre, pero no era la misma que antes.

— Saludos humanos, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos divertimos juntos – hablo Lilithmon con malicia – ahora retomemos donde nos quedamos

— ¿Qué le hicieron a mi madre? – Hope se molestó al ver a su madre de esa forma

— Nosotros nada, fue tu padre

— El Rey me perdono por mi anterior error y me otorgo su poder para redimirme – dijo la reina vampiro con malicia

— ¡Maldito! – Hope saco su acceso para luchar – prometo que te rescatare madre

— Solo si pueden hacerlo – Lilithmon se preparó para luchar, hasta que algo llamo su atención

En eso, un destello purpura cubrió el lugar. Todos vieron que provenía de Meicoomon que lanzo un rugido muy fuerte al aire. Todos vieron con sorpresa como la pequeña digimon empezaba a digievolucionar, pero su forma era diferente a las que ya conocían.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Meicrackmon – Modo Vicioso**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Desconocido**

 **Descripción: Esta es la forma que adopta Meicoomon cuando es dominada por la oscuridad. Su descomunal poder no le permite distinguir entre amigo o enemigo, haciendo que ataque a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino. Su único objetivo es atacar a todo sus enemigos hasta que la vida desaparezca de sus cuerpos. Su técnica especial es el "Pensamiento Berserk" con el cual desgarra a sus enemigos con sus mortales garras.**

— ¡Roooaaaarrrggghhh! – Meicrackmon lanzo un potente rugido que hizo que todo el lugar se estremeciera

— ¿Pero que le paso? – Marian se asustó al ver a la pequeña digimon

— Fue por Zack-vi – dijo Viximon – ella debió absorber el salvajismo de Ravielmon para que este más controlado-vi

— Por supuesto. Cuando Meicoomon hablo con él, cambio su forma de actuar y se volvió más dócil, pero ella no puede controlar tanto salvajismo – dijo Javier tomando su acceso

— Al menos esta de nuestro lado…

Las palabras de Keramon se detuvieron al ver como la digimon los ataco con velocidad, pero lograron esquivar el ataque. Gatomon y Lopmon digievolucionaron a Angewomon y Antylamon para detener a la enorme digimon que estaba perdiendo el control.

— Debemos mantener neutralizada a Meicrackmon – dijo Antylamon deteniendo a la digimon con dificultad

— No se olviden de nosotras – Lilithmon empezó a volar mientras levantaba su mano - **¡Uña Nazar!**

— **¡Barrera de Oro! –** Magnamon apareció y levanto una barrera para proteger a todos

— **¡Doble Tajo Oscuro/Guillotina Titán!** – Maligmon y Negas lanzaron sus técnicas a Lilithmon y QueenDevimon que las esquivaron – Negas y yo las detendremos mientras los digimon detienen a Meicrackmon

— Magnamon y LadyMagnamon ustedes acompañen a las chicas y al lobo a buscar los Accesos Bestia – dijo LadyMyotismon preparándose para pelear

— Tengan cuidado chicos – Aiko empezó a correr a las ruinas mientras Marian la seguía

— Zack, llévanos a los Accesos Bestia – dijo LadyMagnamon al lobo que miraba con preocupación a Meicrackmon para después correr a las ruinas

El grupo de búsqueda avanzo a las ruinas, sin notar que una presencia fantasmal los seguía de cerca. En el campo de batalla, Beelzemon y Angewomon detenían los ataques salvajes de Meicrackmon con sus ataques de **Flecha Celestial** y **Balas de doble impacto** mientras Diaboromon usaba sus largos brazos para tratar de detener a la digimon. MagnaAngemon y Antylamon trataban de usar su energía para purificar la oscuridad en la digimon, pero esta se resistía demasiado.

— No entiendo cómo es que ella se volvió tan fuerte en un parpadeo – dijo MagnaAngemon con desesperación

— Sea como sea, debemos neutralizarla – dijo Antylamon sosteniendo una de las garras de Meicrackmon

— **¡Pensamiento Berserk!** – en eso, Meicrackmon giro a gran velocidad para lanzar a sus opresores con fuerza

— **¡Truco del sombrero!** – WichBakemon apareció desde el cielo liberando mucho confeti y palomas desde su sombrero – yo la distraeré mientras la atacan

— **¡Garras de la Oscuridad/Doble Rompedor!** – Beelzemon y Diaboromon atacaron a la digimon, pero ella se protegió con sus enormes garras

— **¡Atmosfera Celestial!** – Angewomon lazo su técnica, neutralizando un poco a Meicrackmon, pero seguía emitiendo rugidos de rabia - - espero que los demás no tengan tantos problemas

En el otro lado del campo, NegasMagnamon y Maligmon retenían las técnicas de Lilithmon con dificultad, pues la digimon era muy escurridiza y era imposible asestar un golpe preciso. Por otro lado, LadyMyotismon se encontraba frente a su madre que solo reía con malicia, aunque una lágrima de sangre resbalaba por su mejilla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron madre?

— Tu padre, El Rey de la Sangre, libero toda la confusión en mi mente y me hizo ver mis errores para poder redimirme

— Te está manipulando. Sabes que él está mal y no quiso que nadie más se le revelara – dijo LadyMyotismon con tristeza mientras levantaba su arma con fuerza – pero te voy a rescatar. Te lo prometo

— Lo único que debes hacer es regresar a nuestro lado y curar a tu padre de su maldición. **¡Penitencia Sangrienta!**

— **¡Látigo Filoso Sangriento!**

Ambas técnicas chocaron liberando un inmenso destello rojo en todo el lugar. Mientras tanto en las ruinas, el grupo había llegado a la misma división de antes. Zack empezó a escavar en el suelo de nuevo, mientras Marian y Aiko decidían qué camino tomar.

— El primer camino que tomamos no nos llevó a nada – dijo Aiko mirando los otros dos caminos – y se nos acaba el tiempo. Debemos escoger uno de estos

— No importa cual escojan, su camino está condenado – en eso, MetalFantomon apareció desde el cielo con su guadaña brillando con peligro – aquí es donde morían

— **¡Misiles de Plasma!** – Magnamon lanzo varios misiles al digimon, el cual los esquivo con facilidad – Chicas, no queda mucho tiempo, deben escoger un camino

— Un momento – LadyMagnamon miro a Zack que seguía escarbando sin poder retirar las piedras del suelo – Zack, ¿Dónde están los Accesos Bestia?

— ¡Woof! – el lobo solo siguió escarbando en el suelo

— ¡Eso es! – la doncella dio un puñetazo en el suelo, partiendo la loza de piedra que ahí se encontraba

Todo el suelo se destruyó y todos cayeron al suelo. Magnamon sostuvo a Aiko y Viximon mientras LadyMagnamon a Marian. Zack cayó en lo que parecía una cámara oculta con un gran pedestal en medio. Sobre él había un cofre sellado con la imagen de las insignias de la Armonía y la Libertad.

— Zack estuvo diciéndonos todo el tiempo donde estaban los Accesos – dijo LadyMagnamon – los caminos eran una trampa para los invasores

— Entonces…

— **¡Grito de Ultratumba!**

MetalFantomon apareció en el lugar con su técnica, pero Magnamon lo detuvo con su **Barrera de Oro.**

— **¡Estocada de Plasma!** – Magnamon logro golpear a MetalFantomon, lanzándolo lejos del lugar – yo lo distraeré, tomen los Accesos

Zack fue el primero en acercarse al cofre. Al tocarlo, un destello verde cubrió su cuerpo y con eso, regreso a la normalidad. El cofre se abrió y los dos Acceso Bestia aparecieron volando para dirigirse a sus dueños. El Acceso de Lybrixmon se dividió en dos tarjetas que fueron a las manos de Aiko y Marian y el de Ravielmon se quedó en frente de Zack, que lo tomo con sus manos.

— ¡Por fin los tienen-vi! – dijo Viximon saltando al suelo para digievolucionar el Renamon – ahora deben usarlos

— Mei-chan – Zack escucho a lo lejos el rugido de su compañera a lo lejos que seguía fuera de control – ella fue quien me ayudo a mantener cierto control de mis poderes y al final termino sufriendo por mi culpa

— Ella lo hizo porque le importas Zack – dijo LadyMagnamon mirando al peli verde – ella es tu amiga, al igual que nosotros. Somos tus amigos y aunque tú no lo consideres así, siempre te ayudaremos

— Somos un equipo Zack – dijo Marian a su lado – y debemos luchar como tal

— Que bonitas palabras, pero totalmente inútiles

MetalFantomon apareció sometiendo a Magnamon con sus cadenas, quien intentaba zafarse con fuerza. LadyMagnamon se lanzó al ataque para liberar a su compañero, pero MetalFantomon parecía tener la batalla controlada.

— Nuestro momento llego – dijo Zack mirando su Acceso nuevo – veamos de que somos capaces ahora

— ¡Hagámoslo! – Aiko y Marian sacaron su Accesos listos

— **¡Acceso, Pase Bestia!**

— **Lybrixmon digimon a:** \- el cuerpo de las dos chicas se fusiono en uno solo. Su cabello se hizo más largo y con un mechón grande en su frente. En su rostro desapareció su visor, dejando a la vista su rostro y sus ojos que eran de color naranja y su rostro se veía como el de una mujer madura. Sus brazos se extendieron hasta convertirse en alas con garras al final. Sus piernas se hicieron largas y con garras de águila. Su cuerpo fue cubierto con un peto metálico que cubría la parte inferior de sus pechos y el resto de su cuerpo, excepto sus piernas. Las plumas de sus brazos tenían tres colores diferentes: Rojo Carmesí, Azul oscuro y Naranja. Su cabello se dividió en tres secciones con los colores de sus plumas. En medio de su peto se encontraba el símbolo de la Libertad - **¡HarpyLybrixmon!**

— **Ravielmon digimon a:** \- la armadura de Ravielmon empezaba a desaparecer en la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando solo sus hombreras de color verde y parte de su pecho. En sus piernas, la armadura solo cubría sus piernas. Mientras el resto de su cuerpo volvía a ser el de un lobo, pero el color de su pelaje era de un brillo metalizado esmeralda. Sus ojos ahora eran de brillo verde y ya no presentaban un brillo tan salvaje. En sus muñecas y tobillos había unos grilletes negros con una pequeña cadena que colgaba de ellos. Las garras eran más largas y plateadas y entre sus dedos había algunas cadenas formando unos nudillos. Su cabello era verde y su cola un poco más larga y del mismo tono. En las hombreras de su armadura estaba el símbolo de la Armonía - **¡WerewolfRavielmon!**

MetalFantomon vio con enojo la transformación de los dos caballeros, mientras que Magnamon, LadyMagnamon y Renamon estaban impresionados al ver a sus compañeros transformados. Sin esperar más, HarpyLybrixmon salió volando de la caverna mientras Renamon la seguía. WerewolfRavielmon miro su cuerpo con detalle y luego a su enemigo.

— ¡Aaaaaaaoooooooooooo! – Ravielmon aulló con mucha fuerza, pero solo MetalFantomon pareció salir afectado por el choque sónico – llego la hora de ponernos salvajes

— Quiero ver que lo intentes – MetalFantomon tomo a Magnamon con su cadena que seguía sujetándolo del cuello y lo jalo con más fuerza – veamos que puedes hacer con tu amigo como rehén. Adelante, vuelve a ser el despiadado guerrero que fuiste antes

— Aunque suena tentador, esta vez no lastimare a nadie. En especial a quienes dieron mucho por mi – Ravielmon levanto sus manos y sus garras empezaron a brillar con una gran intensidad - **¡Balas de Plata!**

Sin poder verlas, las garras de Ravielmon salieron disparadas, destruyendo la cadena que sostenía a Magnamon y causando varias perforaciones en el cuerpo de MetalFantomon, cosa que lo sorprendió demasiado.

— ¡Imposible, no deberías ser capaz de tocarme siquiera! – MetalFantomon levanto su guadaña con enojo – te exterminare ahora mismo

— Quiero ver que lo intentes

Ravielmon se lanzó al ataque con una gran velocidad, dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes. Mientras tanto en el exterior, Maligmon y Negas se las veían difíciles con Lilithmon por la incapacidad de usar su nivel Mega, mientras que LadyMyotismon también estaba en problemas al luchar con su madre sin intentar lastimarla de gravedad. En eso, un gran estruendo surge desde las ruinas y aparece HarpyLybrixmon, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

— Genial, justo lo que necesitábamos – dijo Lilithmon con sarcasmo pero apuntando con sus dedos a la digimon – bueno, así dejara de ser un problema, **¡Uña Nazar!**

— **¡Trio de Arpías!** – el cuerpo de Lybrixmon desbordo un gran brillo y luego aparecieron tres siluetas en el lugar, revelando a tres HarpyLybrixmon, pero una tenía el cabello rojo con la apariencia de Aiko, otra con el cabello Azul con la apariencia de Marian y la del centro de cabello Naranja mantenía la silueta de Lybrixmon, pero su rostro fue cubierto con un visor futurista

— Eso es… ¡Increíblemente loco! – Negas solo estallo de euforia al ver a su novia y hermana separadas y con esa transformación – se ven muy sexis

— Así que esas son sus habilidades como Arpía – dijo Hanzo recuperando sus fuerzas – al menos ya nos quitamos un peso de encima con su nueva transformación

— Ataquemos juntas – dijo la arpía peli naranja

— ¡Entendido! – las dos Arpías restantes se elevaron con velocidad para ganar más altura

— **¡Cazadora Aérea! –** las tres arpías se lanzaron con las garras de sus pies para atacar a Lilithmon

— **¡Dolor Fantasmal!** – Lilithmon lanzo una neblina verde desde su boca que desintegraba todo a su paso

Las Arpías se movían a gran velocidad en picada, golpeando a Lilithmon con velocidad sin verse afectadas por su técnica. Lilithmon se enfureció y dio un salto para empezar a volar. Pero las tres arpías la rodearon por completo.

— No crean que son más fuertes y hermosas que yo solo porque alcanzaron un nuevo nivel – Lilithmon elevo su poder aún más - **¡Suspiro Malvado!**

— **¡Canto de Arpía! –** las tres arpías soltaron un poderoso grito sónico que deshizo la técnica de Lilithmon y causo que cayera al suelo totalmente aturdida y desorientada

— … malditas – Lilithmon se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mientras cubría sus oídos – me las pagaran

— **¡Penitencia Sangrienta!** – QueenDevimon lanzo sus técnicas hacia las arpías, pero estas lo esquivaron con rapidez – lograron adre mentar a Lilithmon, pero a mí no me vencerán con eso

— Eso está por verse – la Arpía de cabello rojo empezó a volar alrededor de la Reina que intentaba golpearla con sus técnicas - ¡Ahora!

— **¡Espejismo de Plumas!** – las tres Arpías volaron alrededor de la Reina Vampiro mientras un torbellino de plumas la rodeaba por completo

Las Arpías desaparecieron dentro del torbellino de plumas y QueenDevimon no logro ver cuando estas aparecían a gran velocidad por todos lados, golpeándola con las garras en sus manos y en sus pies, dejando a QueenDevimon totalmente neutralizada y furiosa. Cuando las Arpías terminan su técnica, MetalFantomon es lanzado desde las ruinas con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Delante de él aparece WerewolfRavielmon seguido por Magnamon y LadyMagnamon. El digimon fantasma se levantó con pesar mientras Ravielmon se acercaba a él.

— Todo ese poder que desbordas, solo es una maldición que llegara a consumirte lentamente – MetalFantomon hizo que su guadaña intensificara su poder ya listo para matarlo - ¡Acabare con el sufrimiento de tus amigos ahora mismo!

— El único que acabara sufriendo aquí serás tu – Ravielmon se puso en cuatro patas mientras su cuerpo se cubría con un brillo esmeralda - **¡Cazador Esmeralda!**

En un parpadeo, Ravielmon apareció detrás de MetalFantomon con sus garras delante de él. En eso, un sinfín de cortes aparecieron rodeando el cuerpo de MetalFantomon, destruyendo su cuerpo metálico por completo, haciendo que su digi code apareciera.

— Digi code, captura – Ravielmon absorbe el digi code de MetalFantomon, pero en lugar de que aparezca un digi huevo, solo queda en el aire en núcleo del digimon

— _Maldito… esta me las pagaras_ – el núcleo emitió una voz robótica mientras se elevaba en el cielo – _la próxima vez, acabare contigo_

Luego de que el núcleo de MetalFantomon desapareciera, la marca en los Acceso Bestia de los elegidos desapareció. Lilithmon y QueenDevimon ven que no lograran cumplir con su misión y deciden escapar, pero sintiéndose humilladas por la derrota sufrida. Una vez que los enemigos se fueron, todos vieron que Meicrackmon seguía actuando de forma salvaje. Ravielmon se acerca a la digimon que parece estar a punto de atacarlo, pero en lugar de eso, se pone de rodillas en frente del digimon lobo y una neblina oscura sale desprendida de su cuerpo, regresándola a ser Meicoomon. Unos minutos después, todos se reúnen en grupo para ver las nuevas transformaciones.

— ¡Esto es increíble, al fin puedo luchar yo sola! – dijo Marian que era la arpía con el cabello azul – y me veo fantástica con este cuerpo

— Yo diría totalmente sexy – Negas miro a su hermana para después mirar a su novia – pero mi amada Perlita se lleva el premio gordo con su belleza

— Sinceramente no me espera que nuestra transformación fuera una arpía, pero los resultados son muy buenos – Aiko arpía miraba su cuerpo mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello para verlo – me gusta mi color de cabello, tal vez me lo tiña así en mi forma normal

— Las tres estuvieron increíbles, aunque me duele ver que mi madre ahora está siendo manipulada por mi padre – LadyMyotismon apretó sus puños con enojo

— La recataremos, no lo dudes – dijo Maligmon a su lado con seriedad – por ahora, terminamos con esta fastidiosa maldición

— Pero, si Aiko y Marian son esas dos arpías – LadyMagnamon señalo a la Arpía de cabello Naranja que veía la escena con una risita - ¿Quién es ella?

— Yo soy la personalidad de Lybrixmon creada por la fusión de estas chicas – hablo la Arpía con tranquilidad – y apareceré para ayudarles cuando lo necesiten

— Pero, si eres la antigua Lybrixmon… - Magnamon estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero la Arpía le detuvo

— Muchas dudas inundan sus mentes, pero yo no tengo las respuestas. Solo puedo decirles una cosa. Si dejan que Lucemon consiga más poder, junto con sus compañeros traerán un mal que destruirá no solo el digimundo, sino también su mundo

— Ogudomon – susurro Magnamon mientras los demás asentían dándole la razón

— La única forma en que podrían detener los planes de Lucemon, es arrebatándole las herramientas para eso. Deben quitarle las **Insignias Oscuras** que sus compañeros llevan consigo – la Arpía empezó a desprender un brillo como si fuera a desaparecer mientras se acercaba a Ravielmon – y deben hacerlo juntos. Sabes, te pareces demasiado a mi antiguo amigo Ravielmon

— ¿Era igual de molesto y engreído? – dijo LadyMyotismon con burla

— Bueno, tú sigues igual amiga – dijo la Arpía con una risita para regresar su mirada al digimon lobo – pero Ravielmon confiaba demasiado en su poder al igual que yo. Y eso no nos permitió ayudar como es debido a nuestros amigos. No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo junto con él. Tu gran poder es necesario para salvar al digimundo

— Lo intentare, pero no te aseguro nada – dijo Ravielmon con una sonrisa de burla

— Sé que lo intentaras – la digimon Arpía le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego se separó de él – nos vemos

La digimon Arpía soltó un destello que también cubrió a las otras dos Arpías, haciendo que la transformación terminara. El resto del grupo volvió a la normalidad mientras el amanecer se hacía presente en el horizonte. Todos regresaron al departamento de Oziel bostezando de cansancio. Zack llevaba en brazos a Meicoomon que estaba un poco cansada, pero feliz de que su amigo volviera a la normalidad.

— Lo bueno es que ahora que tienen el Acceso Bestia nuevos y los demás recuperaron el poder de los suyos, podrán volver a luchar con el máximo de su poder – dijo Gatomon recostándose en el sillón de la sala junto a Impmon

— Sin embargo, MetalFantomon escapo – dijo Hope con seriedad – mientras ese núcleo siga intacto, él puede crear nuevos cuerpos y volver a la pelea

— Ya nos encargaremos de eso después – hablo Javier con seriedad – ¿Qué sigue ahora?

— Debemos cazar a los Señores Demoniacos, y el primero debe ser Leviamon – dijo Oziel – mañana empezaremos a investigar sus movimientos y buscaremos el lugar donde se encuentre su Santuario

— Debemos hacerlo juntos – dijo Marian mirando a Zack - ¿Nos ayudaras Zack?

— Ya dije que lo haría, no tienen que alterarse – Zack miro a todos con seriedad mientras suspiraba con pesar – les pido disculpas. Supongo que me deje llevar de nuevo

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso habías tenido algún problema antes? – pregunto Aiko con sospecha

— No, en realidad no – Zack soltó una risita, pero Meicoomon salto desde sus brazos y saco algo entre sus cosas

— Mei mei

Aiko recibió un trozo de periódico, el cual era el que estaba en la habitación del peliverde.

— ¡Mei-chan, me traicionas! – dijo Zack de forma dramática

— Un momento, ahora recuerdo bien – dijo Aiko con sorpresa – por una razón te recuerdo de una noticia de hace dos años

— Zack, ¿Puedes contarnos por favor? – pregunto Serena con preocupación

— Bueno, es mejor que lo sepan de mí y no de otra persona…

Zack empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido con su amigo, hasta el final trágico que tuvo este.

 **Flashback**

Zack se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera con la mochila con su dinero y también los dibujos que había rescatado su amigo. Estaba desesperado por saber si su único amigo lo lograría. Quien a pesar del trato que le dio, había ido a rescatarlo y que tuvo la osadía de salvar aquello que consideraba un desperdicio, sus dibujos. Unos minutos después, una doctora salió de la sala con una mirada triste.

— ¿Eres amigo de Cesar Yutaka? – pregunto la doctora con seriedad

— Si, dígame como esta – pregunto Zack con desesperación

— No corre ningún riesgo de salud, pero sus piernas – la doctora miro una radiografía en sus manos – las rocas que colapsaron sobre él, le provocaron múltiples fracturas. Temo que no volverá a caminar nunca mas

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero debe haber una forma de curarlo – Zack se asustó al escuchar esas palabras - ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

— Bueno, existen tratamientos para un caso como el suyo. Toman mucho tiempo de rehabilitación física, pero son muy costosas. Se necesita mucho dinero para…

— Yo tengo el dinero – Zack abrió su mochila lleno de todo el dinero que había ganado en ese tiempo – pagare todo por él. Pero ayúdenlo

— Bueno, lo pondré en la lista de espera. Sí que eres un buen amigo – la doctora sonrió al peli verde para retirarse del lugar

Zack apretó contra su pecho la mochila llena de dinero mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No merecía que lo llamaran amigo, pues se sentía culpable de la situación de su amigo. Pero con tal de verlo de nuevo de pie, se convertiría en el amigo que él quería.

 **Flashback Fin**

— Ahora entiendo por qué Mei-chan se transformó de esa forma – dijo Keramon – ella absorbió todo el dolor en ti al recordar esos hechos. Valla que no fue divertido

— ¿Te culpas por lo sucedido? – pregunto Hanzo mirando al peli verde

— Sí, todos los días, durante dos años – Zack solo mantenía su mirada en el trozo de periódico en sus manos – él ha recuperado su movilidad poco a poco. Pero fue mi culpa que terminara así en primer lugar

— Zack, no debes sentirte culpable. Si él no te odia, es porque es tu amigo y te aprecia – dijo Serena a su lado – y tú cambiaste por él. Dejaste salir a tu verdadero yo y eso es lo que importa

— Si cometes un error, solo te levantas y sigues adelante – dijo Oziel extendiendo su mano al peli verde

— Siempre quieres ayudar a otros – Zack solo suspiro con pesar para después tomar su mano – pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme si quiero ser parte de este grupo. Gracias

— Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros Zack…

— Pero sigo pensando que eres gay – dijo el peli verde con burla

— ¡¿Sigues con lo mismo?! – Oziel se alteró por la respuesta del sujeto mientras todos se reían con burla

— Bueno, fue muy emotivo y todo, pero yo quiero dormir un poco – dijo Javier cargando a Patamon de nuevo – vamos a dormir porque lo necesitamos

— Zack, ¿quieres dormir aquí? – le ofreció Gatomon al sujeto

— Gracias, pero me siento más cómodo en mi cama. Los veré después – el peli verde tomo a Meicoomon en brazos y salieron del departamento

— ¿Mei mei?

— Claro que no estoy enojado Mei-chan. Estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí. Eres una gran amiga de verdad. Y por eso, me gustaría presentarte a alguien especial

Zack y Meicoomon tomaron rumbo hacia un centro de atención médica donde se atendían casos de traumatismo y otras lesiones que requieran terapias largas. Entraron a una gran habitación y al fondo se vio a un hombre de la misma altura que Zack, con el cabello rubio recortado. Al ver que alguien llego, vio con sorpresa al peliverde y su compañera digimon.

— Valla, el gran Zack Wilson viene a visitarme – hablo el rubio caminando con dificultad con un bastón – los milagros sí que existen

— No tienes idea mi amigo – Zack se acercó mientras Meicoomon también saludaba al rubio

— Veo que algo interesante paso en tu vida

— Si, y esto no es nada…

 **Déjame contarte todo lo que ha ocurrido, con relación a mi nueva aventura en él digimundo…**

 **Continuara…**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **¡Hola chicos, soy yo Marian! Ahora que obtuve el Acceso Bestia, si podre luchar en serio con todos mis poderes. Nuestra siguiente misión es buscar a Leviamon y para eso visitaremos una playa muy bellísima para investigar. Aunque no estaría mal divertirnos un poco y pasar un día todos juntos para convivir y relajarnos, o al menos hasta que el enemigo nos vuelva a atacar. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "A la caza del Señor Demoniaco: Un día en la playa bien merecido". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! ¿Qué bikini debo usar para llamar la atención de mi hermano? ¡No se lo vallan a perder!**

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Zack Wilson**

 **Edad: 28 años**

 **Alias: Seldec**

 **Estatus: Estudiante de intercambio en Artes y figura Humana**

 **Comida Favorita: Pollo y sus variedades**

 **Personalidad: Insensible hasta cierto punto, Responsable y Atento**

 **Debilidad/Miedo: Gatos / Soledad**

 **Insignia: Armonía**

 **Descripción: Zack Wilson tuvo una vida promedio al lado de su madre, que siempre le instruyo a ser fuerte ante la adversidad. Pero el entorno no fue el más adecuado para su crecimiento. Con un gran desarrollo intelectual y un gran talento para el arte, Zack ascendió rápidamente en sus estudios, aunque no contara con los recursos necesarios. Llegando a la universidad, recibió una oportunidad para ascender en su talento, pero poco a poco empezó a caer en lo difícil que era la vida independiente. Gracias a un amigo, encontró una forma de conseguir dinero, pero empezó a concentrarse en conseguir más, para vivir sin presión, hasta que un trágico accidente cambio su vida por completo al ver que su amigo fue víctima de sus errores. Decidido a cambiar su estilo de vida, encontró un método para usar su talento en el dibujo para ganar dinero y desarrollar aún más sus habilidades. Cuando un brazalete digimon apareció en sus manos, se sintió inseguro ante algo que no deseaba. Pero decidió ignorar eso y unirse. Tal vez así encontraría un desahogo de su pasado, un mejor estilo de vida, lo único que importa es obtener algo de inspiración para el futuro.**

 **Relaciones con el equipo:**

 **Meicoomon: Su compañera digimon. Ella le dio su confianza al comunicarse con él. A pesar de que pareciera que solo fueran maullidos, Zack entiende todo lo que dice**

 **Oziel: Fue al primero que conoció del grupo. Le gusta molestarlo, pero sabe que es alguien de confianza, pues ha demostrado ganársela**

 **Marian: Al verla, pudo ver a alguien de confianza. Le parece una chica linda, aunque no siente la necesidad de molestarla**

 **Javier, Hanzo, Hope, Serena, Aiko: Simples compañeros. Aun no se estrecha la relación con ellos, pero siempre es bueno tener con quien entablar una "agradable" conversación**

 **Gatomon, Patamon, Impmon, Lopmon, Bakemon, Viximon, Keramon: Sin ningún rasgo a destacar. Le interesa que ellos sean modelos para sus futuros dibujos**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola compañeros lectores. Quiero dar las gracias a quienes siguen fielmente este pequeño fic, el cual es un deseo de que sea conocido.**

 **Me gustaria invitarlos a formar parte de la campaña:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Creada por Ares-sama**

 **Gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un buen dia**


	27. 25 A la Caza del Señor Demoniaco

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 3: "La batalla de las Insignias"**

 **Capítulo 26: "A la caza del Señor Demoniaco: Un día en la playa bien merecido"**

 _"El Digimundo se encuentra en peligro bajo la amenaza de los Señores Demoniacos y solos los elegidos de las insignias legendarias pueden salvarlo. Ellos son, Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

En las oscuras profundidades del Mar Digital, se apreciaba un gran palacio submarino donde se veía una figura de piedra con la forma de Leviamon. En el interior, en una gran sala se encontraba Leviamon comiendo una gran cantidad de comida que le traían algunos Divermon que estaban asustados de no morir, tragados por el enorme digimon maligno. En eso, Leviamon revisa un monitor holográfico, donde se ve una playa abandonada con una casa de playa que tenia un letrero con la imagen de un muñeco de nieve y una tabla de surf.

— ¡Estoy hambriento! – grito Leviamon, haciendo que su templo se sacudiera – solo quiero salir y nadar un poco. Destruir y nadar. Pero debo recolectar este absurdo digi code…

— Si eso quieres, sal a nadar si quieres

Leviamon se asustó al ver a Lucemon frente suyo con mucha naturalidad respirando bajo el agua y con una sonrisa amistosa.

— ¡Amo Lucemon! No debió molestarse en venir – dijo el gran digimon con nervios, pero siendo respetuoso – yo hubiera ido hasta su presencia

— Descuida Leviamon, somos compañeros con un mismo propósito – Lucemon empezó a flotar al lado del inmenso digimon con tranquilidad – así que no debes preocuparte mucho por lo que ocurra. Sal y diviértete

— Gracias amo Lucemon. Sabe, desde que desperté quise usar mi nueva libertad para hacer lo que más quería. Sobre todo comer deliciosa comida como la de esa playa que encontré hace tiempo

— Eso me parece bien querido amigo – Lucemon sonreía con emoción por lo que decía Leviamon – pero me parece algo malo que no puedas hacerlo como tu quisieras

— ¿De qué habla Amo Lucemon? – Leviamon se sintió confundido por las palabras del digimon a su lado

— Bueno, sé que quieres salir. Pero los humanos elegidos y sus digimon acompañantes siguen allá afuera, causándonos problemas

— Bueno, si los evito como siempre lo hago no habrá ningún problema

— ¿Y podrás? – Lucemon se colocó detrás de Leviamon mientras sonreía con malicia – si ellos lograron vencer a Belphemon y someter a Beelzemon, ¿no crees que ellos podrían contigo?

— Yo soy muy fuerte Amo Lucemon…

— No digo que no lo seas, pero ellos se vuelven más fuertes a cada momento. Y si los dejamos ser más fuertes, pronto te encontraran y destruirán. Lo que significa que no podrás comer a tus anchas como siempre

— ¿Sin comida?

— Y no podrás nadar a tus anchas como tanto querías

— No… ¡No! ¡No quiero vivir prisionero de nuevo! – Leviamon rugió con furia mientras agitaba con fuerza sus dos colas - ¡Desperté para ser libre, no para morir!

— Entonces, debes eliminar a esos humanos antes de que ellos lo hagan contigo – Lucemon poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Leviamon y un brillo oscuro cubrió al gran digimon – libera el poder de tu insignia oscura y acaba con los elegidos de una vez por todas

— ¡Los devorare a toda costa! – Leviamon grito con furia mientras los digimon que le servían solo podían sentir el poder de su rugido, que los incitaba a ser más poderosos

Lucemon sonrió mientras desaparecía en un portal para aparecer en la Zona Oscura, donde lo esperaba Omegamon Zwart y BlackGallatmon.

— Esta hecho, Leviamon buscara a los humanos y los destruirá – hablo Lucemon con burla – ahora que la función comience

— ¿Qué desea que hagamos Amo Lucemon? – dijo Omegamon al lado de su compañero corrompido - ¿Lo ayudaremos?

— Solo si hace falta – dijo Lucemon – la idea es que debiliten a Leviamon para que obtengan su insignia. Pero si me gustaría que Magnamon y su compañera sufran. Esa pareja sí que es un gran problema que crecerá en el futuro

— Como ordene Amo Lucemon – los dos caballeros hicieron una reverencia

Lucemon los vio irse mientras hacía aparecer en su mano la insignia de la Pereza y sonreía con malicia. Su plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Mientras tanto, en el Santuario de las Bestias Sagradas, Hanzo, Lopmon e Impmon analizaban varias partes del digimundo con un mapa holográfico, buscando movimientos recientes de Leviamon. El resto del grupo se concentraba en analizar más libros conseguidos en la biblioteca de ElDoradimon, pero no parecía haber más información relevante. Qinglonmon y Zhuqiamon los ayudaban a buscar algo de información, pero simplemente no había más que hacer.

— Estoy tan aburrida – dijo Marian que estaba recostada en el piso con pereza – no es así como quería pasar un día libre

— ¿Cuál sería tu idea de un día libre? – pregunto Serena al lado de la chica que buscaba información

— No lo sé, ir al cine, salir de compras, algo increíble

— Aun si no estuviéramos aquí, no hay mucho que hacer en la ciudad – dijo Hope igual de aburrida – uno puede aburrirse si se pasa haciendo lo mismo todos los días

— Ojala pudiéramos ir a un lugar diferente, como cuando era más pequeña. Un parque de diversiones…

— ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la Ciudad de los juguetes? – dijo Aiko a su lado con una risita – a mí no me molestaría ir para volver a ser una niña

— ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal la playa? – Marian miro a su hermano que se encontraba haciendo unos apuntes en una libreta - ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a la playa hermano? Eso sí era divertido

— Si lo recuerdo, era algo común en donde vivíamos – Javier solo puso una mirada soñadora al pensar en eso – lo mejor era la comida, y las nenas en trajes de baño. Un deleite para la vista

— Presumido – dijo Oziel con una risita – yo hace mucho que no voy a una playa

— ¿Sabes nadar? – pregunto Zack que dibujaba con tranquilidad con Meicoomon sentada en sus piernas leyendo un libro de cuentos – no pareces del tipo que sepa nadar

— Bu-bueno, no lo necesitas si te diviertes en la arena y eso – el líder peli negro se puso nervioso al recordar su miedo al agua

— Yo solo fui una vez a la playa con mi madre, pero solo fuimos a pasear – dijo Gatomon con nostalgia – la brisa marina sí que te relaja

— Es divertido jugar en la arena y construir algo – continuo Patamon sobre la cabeza de Javier

— Yo lo odio – dijo Bakemon con seriedad – la arena se pega a mi cuerpo de manta

— Vamos, aun puede ver lindos paisajes – dijo Keramon a su lado – eso lo hace divertido

— Que mal que no podamos ir a una playa-vi – dijo Viximon – aunque yo prefiero los climas fríos-vi, son más relajantes-vi

— Playa… invierno… ¡Eso es! – Impmon empezó a buscar algo en el mapa con rapidez – acabo de recordar algo que me dijo Leviamon

— ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Lopmon

— Leviamon siempre me hablaba de una playa donde disfrutaba del sol y también de deliciosa comida que solo se come cuando hace frio – Impmon reviso el mapa hasta que encontró una isla muy remota – esta es

— Hay una montaña con una zona cubierta con nieve – miro Hanzo con detalle – y la otra parte es una gran playa. Y según el mapa, no hay ningún digimon viviendo ahí

— Si es el lugar que usa Leviamon para ir a comer, nadie querría ir ahí – concluyo Oziel – debemos ir a investigar

— ¡Vamos a la playa! – grito Marian junto con los digimon

Unos minutos después, todos fueron tele transportados a la isla que habían localizado. A lo lejos, se veía una gran montaña nevada, con un gran bosque de pinos. La isla parecía estar dividida en dos secciones, donde la invernal prevalecía en la montaña y la veraniega permanecía en la zona de la playa. El grupo camino para rodear la isla, hasta que vieron una gran cabaña de playa en muy buen estado, con un poco de humo saliendo de una chimenea en el lugar. Al frente de la cabaña se leía un cartel de "Bienvenidos" y el lugar se veía como nuevo.

— Pareciera que el lugar es nuevo-vi – Viximon veía toda la cabaña con curiosidad – no parece que Leviamon venga por aquí-vi

— Más bien parece que nadie viene a este lugar – Hope miro alrededor buscando a alguien – este lugar esta vacío

— Pero hay un puerto para barcos – dijo Zack que vio en la costa una zona con varios botes – Mei-chan dice que hay dos presencias en la cabaña

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – pregunto Patamon – no somos enemigos

— ¡Visitantes! – se escuchó una voz femenina y una masculina - ¡Sean bienvenidos!

El grupo vio salir a dos digimon juntos que los recibieron.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Frigimon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Este digimon de cuerpo frio, guarda un cariñoso y cálido corazón. Se muestra amable con quienes son sus amigos y aunque odia pelear, congelara a quienes perturben su paz. Su técnica especial es el "Golpe Congelante" con el cual congela todo a su alrededor.**

 **Meramon**

 **Nivel: Adulto**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este digimon cubierto de fuego es altamente peligroso cuando se le provoca. Puede controlar la temperatura a su alrededor para incinerar todo a su paso. Luchara contra aquellos que lo desafíen, aun sabiendo que no puede vencerlos. Su técnica especial es el "Puño de Fuego" con el cual quema todo a su paso**

— ¡Sean bienvenidos! – hablo Frigimon, la cual parecía ser una mujer, además de que usaba un mandil rosa con adornos de flores – hace mucho que no teníamos clientes

— Y son humanos, eso significa que son los Caballeros Legendarios – hablo Meramon que tenía una sartén en sus manos y un sombrero de chef en su cabeza – es un honor tenerlos aquí en nuestra humilde Cabaña de playa

— ¿Ustedes dirigen este lugar? – hablo Javier con duda - ¿Saben algo sobre Ravielmon?

Los dos digimon se asustaron al escuchar ese nombre, así que invitaron al grupo a pasar. Llegaron a una gran sala donde tomaron asiento. Frigimon les trajo algunas bebidas naturales mientras se sentaba al lado de Meramon. Lo curioso era que al parecer, el cuerpo llameante del digimon no le hacía ningún daño a su cuerpo de nieve.

— ¿Ustedes sirven a Leviamon? – pregunto Aiko

— ¡No, claro que no! – dijo Frigimon con miedo – él nos obliga

— Hace años, cuando el despertó, empezó a invadir todas las playas buscando donde conseguir comida – hablo Meramon con tristeza – si el lugar no le ofrecía buena comida, lo destruía

— Un día, simplemente llego, asusto a nuestros clientes y amigos y nos pidió de comer – hablo Frigimon con tristeza – y al ver que era deliciosa…

 **Flashback**

Leviamon se encontraba comiendo un gran banquete mientras frente suyo estaban Frigimon y Meramon de rodillas y asustados.

— ¡Esta comida es deliciosa! – grito Leviamon con emoción – sin duda este lugar será mi favorito. Y lo mejor es que está muy cerca de mi hogar

— Entonces… ¿nos perdonara la vida? – pregunto Meramon tomando la mano de Frigimon – no queremos problemas

— ¡Y no los tendrán! Pero tendrán que hacerme un delicioso banquete cada vez que venga a este lugar

— Pero… ¿Y nuestros clientes y amigos…?

— ¡Ahora me sirven a mí! – grito Leviamon interrumpiendo bruscamente a Frigimon – pero si quieren que destruya esta isla…

— ¡No señor Leviamon! – gritaron los dos digimon con miedo - ¡Le daremos la comida que quiera!

— Bien dicho – Leviamon siguió comiendo mientras reía con maldad - ¡Sin duda, es la mejor comida!

Frigimon y Meramon solo se podían sentir tristes al saber que ya no tendrían visitantes, ahora siendo sirvientes forzados de Leviamon

 **Flashback Fin**

— Leviamon resulto ser un monstruo terrible – dijo Keramon con seriedad – eso no es divertido

— Desde entonces, hemos vivido bajo su opresión – dijo Frigimon con tristeza – él nos trae tesoros, objetos raros y muchos ingredientes, pero ningún otro digimon se atreve a venir por miedo a él. Solo estamos Meramon-kun y yo en este lugar solos

— _¿Meramon-kun?_ – las chicas no pudieron evitar notar el cariño con el que se trataban ambos digimon

— ¿Qué tan seguido viene? – pregunto Oziel

— Cada mes sin falta – hablo Meramon – de hecho, esta pronto a venir. Tal vez mañana a más tardar

— Eso nos da tiempo a preparar una emboscada – Javier miro el lugar con detalle – es perfecto

— Por mientras podríamos disfrutar de la playa – dijo Marian muy animada – lástima que no traje mis cosas

— Si ustedes gustan, les daremos hospedaje – hablo Frigimon recuperando los ánimos – después de todo, han hecho mucho por el digimundo y queremos agradecerles por estar aquí

— Serán nuestros huéspedes de honor – hablo Meramon – pueden usar lo que quieran de nuestra cabaña. Tenemos trajes de baño, juguetes y accesorios, todo lo que necesiten

— ¿Podemos? ¿Por favor? – dijo Marian mirando a su hermano y a Oziel

— Bueno… - el líder vio como sus amigos parecían querer aceptar la idea – supongo que está bien si nos mantenemos alerta

— ¡Si! ¡Un día en la playa! – gritaron los digimon con emoción

— ¡Les damos entonces la bienvenida a la Cabaña del Invierano! – gritaron Frigimon y Meramon con emoción dándoles la bienvenida al grupo

— Debe ser "Verinvierno" – susurro Javier hacia Zack y Hanzo que le daban la razón

Varios minutos después, los digimon corrían hacia la playa con pelotas, sombrillas, toallas, palas y cubetas para jugar en la playa. Keramon, Patamon y Lopmon fueron los primeros en entrar al agua con mucha emoción mientras chapoteaban; Gatomon puso una toalla y una sombrilla para recostarse y descansar; Viximon se puso a buscar conchas en la arena mientras escarbaba con sus patitas; Bakemon e Impmon se pasaban la pelota de playa que habían conseguido y Meicoomon se puso a excavar en la arena con una palita mientras la guardaba en una cubeta para construir una torre. En eso, llega el grupo de chicos.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no iba a una playa y además no soy un buen nadador – Oziel usaba un short playero rojo y una toalla amarilla sobre su hombro

— Deberías tomar clases de natación para el futuro – Javier usaba un short azul y una camisa de tirantes blanca mientras llevaba unos lentes de sol sobre sus lentes – yo aprendí eso desde pequeño porque vivía cerca del mar

— Yo solo recuerdo una vez que fui a la playa con mi hermana – Hanzo llego usando un short negro que se veía más deportivo – pero fui más a ver chicas lindas del lugar

— Como desearía ir a una playa nudista – hablo Javier con perversión – eso sería un deleite para mis ojos

— Te doy la razón – dijo Hanzo chocando su puño con el chico de lentes

— Yo prefiero algo más natural para dibujar – dijo Zack, que usaba un short verde, pero algo que resaltaba en su cuerpo, eran algunas marcas de cortadas en sus brazos por sus anteriores pleitos - ¿Qué me ven?

— … - los tres chicos solo se le quedaron viendo con celos – presumido

— Bueno, es porque les hace falta ver más "bax"- Zack se burlaba de los tres sujetos a su lado, hasta que vio a Meicoomon acercarse con su palita y cubeta

— ¡Mei mei! – la digimon gato movió sus juguetes con emoción

— Claro Mei-chan, hagamos un castillo de arena

— Que presumido – dijo Javier levantando su brazo para mostrar sus "músculos" – igual no son necesarios

— Si, tienes razón – hablo Hanzo aparentando tener músculos

— Vamos amigos, no se sientan intimidados por eso – hablo Oziel tratando de relajar a sus compañeros – además, vamos a relajarnos un poco…

— ¡Hola Oziel! – la voz de Serena se escuchó detrás de los chicos

Oziel miro a su novia y quedo totalmente embobado. La chica usaba un lindo bikini de dos piezas de color rosa profundo que resaltaba sus pechos de tamaño medianos. Su cabello estaba recogido con un listón y usaba una falda transparente rosa para cubrir sus piernas. El peli negro simplemente cayó de espaldas con una sonrisa boba y totalmente ruborizado.

— Veo que le gusto como me veo – dijo Serena con una risita ayudando a su novio a levantarse

— Sí que te ves bien Serena – dijo Javier de forma burlona – escogiste el atuendo correcto para sorprenderlo

— Y no me has visto a mí – la voz de Aiko se escuchó detrás de Javier

Aiko usaba un trikini de color fucsia con detalles negros en corpiño y tirantes, el cual resaltaba su bella figura. Javier simplemente dejo que su nariz estallara en una explosión de sangre. El pobre sujeto quedo tirado en el piso balbuceando cosas sobre su novia sexy. Marian se acercó a su hermano mientras usaba un bikini de dos piezas color celeste que hacía que resaltara sus bellas y delicadas piernas.

— Hermano pervertido – dijo Marian con molestia mientras picaba a su hermano con una varita – caes desmayado ante un par de pechos

— Bueno, me siento orgullosa de mi logro – dijo Aiko sacando una loción de entre sus cosas – vamos Javier, necesito que me pongas bloqueador solar

— ¡A la orden mi Perlita! – sin esperar más, Javier se levantó para ayudar a su novia a recostarse sobre una toalla en la arena para aplicar la loción

— Hermano pervertido

— ¿Quieres hacer un castillo de arena con Mei-chan y conmigo? – dijo Zack detrás de la chica

— Si, será divertido – Marian desvió un poco la vista del peli verde mientras se ruborizaba – _Dios, que guapo se ve_

— Que débiles son… - antes de que Hanzo dijera algo, una botella de loción le golpeó la cabeza

— Si eres tan fuerte como dices, ponme bloqueador entonces – la voz de Hope se escuchó detrás del sujeto

Hanzo se sorprendió al ver que Hope usaba un bikini deportivo color rojo, que hacia resaltar su busto y sus piernas, dejando toda su espalda al descubierto. Además, usaba unos lentes negros que la protegían del sol.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parado babeando! – dijo Hope recostándose sobre la arena con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – ponme bloqueador

— Si no dices por favor, no lo hare – respondió Hanzo tratando de ser fuerte

— Veamos si resistes la tentación – Hope empezó a bajar un poco del tirante de su traje de baño con falsa torpeza – valla, que distraída soy

— _Ganaste esta batalla, maldita tentación_ – Hanzo solo se puso de rodillas al lado de la chica, quien solo sonreía con superioridad

— _¡Demonios, me está tocando!_ – Hope se encontraba totalmente nerviosa por dentro al sentir las caricias de Hanzo - _¡Odio admitirlo, pero Aiko tuvo razón!_

Luego de que Oziel se recuperara, coloco una red de Vóley bol en la playa, para jugar con los digimon que parecían estar interesados.

— Muy bien, haremos parejas para jugar – dijo Oziel en frente de los digimon – la idea es golpear la pelota hacia el otro lado y hacer que rebote del otro lado para que salga de la zona de juego

— Si logras sacarla, ganas un punto – continuo la explicación Serena – quien gane 2 de 3 rondas ganara

— Suena interesante-vi – Viximon digievoluciono en Renamon para tener más altura – yo quiero intentarlo

— ¡Mei mei! – Meicoomon maulló al lado de Keramon con emoción

— Mei-chan y yo seremos otro equipo, será muy divertido – dijo Keramon

— ¿Quieres que seamos un equipo Lopmon? – pregunto Bakemon al lado de la digimon

— Me parece muy bien – Lopmon levanto una de sus orejas chocándola con la mano de Bakemon – nadie nos ganara

— Yo quiero jugar junto a Renamon para que nadie nos gane – dijo Patamon volando al lado de la digimon

— Entonces, Gatomon tu estarás conmigo – dijo Oziel a su lado – y Serena estará con Impmon

— Vamos a ganar, espero que no llores al perder Belzi – dijo Gatomon con burla

— Sueña Angie, Serena y yo les patearemos el trasero

— Creo que esto será muy animado

Al lado de la pequeña cancha improvisada, Hope, Aiko y Marian estaban debajo de una sombrilla apoyando a sus digimon, mientras Javier y Hanzo estaba de pie listos para unirse al juego después de los digimon. Zack estaba sobre una silla alta como árbitro de los juegos.

— Muy bien, el primer juego será entre el equipo de Lopmon y Bakemon – dijo Zack señalando a las dos digimon que hacían calentamientos – contra el equipo de Keramon y Mei-chan – el peli verde señalo a Keramon que parecía estar estirando sus brazos y tentáculos mientras Meicoomon solo veía todo con curiosidad

— ¡Vamos Keramon, tu puedes! – grito Marian con emoción

— ¡Tú puedes Bakemon! – grito Hope a su lado - ¡Diviértete mucho!

La pelota fue dada al lado de Lopmon, quien usando sus grandes orejas, golpeo la pelota con fuerza hacia el otro lado. Keramon la rechazo con habilidad usando sus grandes manos, pero Bakemon floto hacia la pelota y la regreso hacia el lado de Keramon y Meicoomon y la pelota salió de la cancha.

— Punto para Lopmon y Bakemon – dijo Zack

— ¡Eso es Bakemon! – dijo Hope con emoción

— Nadie puede superar a Lopmon – dijo Hanzo con mucho orgullo

— ¡No te rindas Keramon! – dijo Marian tratando de levantar los ánimos

— Ahora sí que vamos a ganar – Keramon vio a Meicoomon que parecía seguir distraída – tenemos que hacerlo divertido

Keramon saco la pelota y Lopmon la regreso hábilmente, pero iba en dirección a Meicoomon. Todos creyeron que la pelota le golpearía con fuerza en el rostro, pero el instinto de la digimon despertó y con mucha habilidad, salto hacia la pelota y la regreso con fuerza hacia el lado contrario, haciendo que saliera de la línea. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, hasta que Marian empezó a celebrar con emoción.

— Punto para Mei-chan y Keramon – dijo Zack con una risa

— ¡Así se hace! – dijo Marian con burla hacia Hanzo y Hope – nadie puede contra Keramon y Mei-chan

— Creo que… ya no me dan ganas de jugar – dijo Bakemon con nervios al ver el cráter que se hizo por el golpe de la pelota

— Opino igual que tu – dijo Lopmon con nervios

El segundo juego fue el de Renamon y Patamon contra Oziel y Gatomon. Patamon fue el primero en sacar, usando sus patitas para elevar la pelota y luego golpearla. Oziel la recibió y la lanzo hacia Gatomon que la golpeo con fuerza, pero no esperaba que Renamon la interceptara con habilidad y lograra darle un punto a su equipo.

— ¡Lo logre! – dijo Renamon con emoción mirando a Aiko - ¿Me viste Aiko?

— ¡Si te vi Renamon! – grito Aiko con mucha emoción – sí que eres fenomenal

— Pues claro, nuestro equipo es el mejor – dijo Javier mostrando el pulgar arriba a Patamon que solo daba vueltas en el aire con emoción

— Tengo una idea – dijo Gatomon al lado de Oziel mientras le murmuraba el plan

— Es muy buena tu idea, así que hagámoslo – el joven le dio aprobación para realizar ese plan

El juego continuo, con Renamon haciendo otro saque. Oziel en lugar de regresar el balón, lo elevo muy alto. Gatomon salto sobre la espalda de Oziel y alcanzo la pelota a esa gran altura, dándole un fuerte golpe que causo que cayera fuera de la cancha rival, dándoles el punto.

— A eso le llamo trabajo en equipo – dijo Gatomon aterrizando en los brazos de Oziel - ¿Quién sigue?

— Ya verán cuando jueguen contra nosotros – dijo Impmon al lado de Serena que ya estaba lista

Luego de unos minutos, los únicos que quedaban eran el equipo de Impmon y Serena, que habían derrotado al equipo de Meicoomon y Keramon; contra el equipo de Oziel y Gatomon. La pelota fue lanzada, pero al parecer la ventaja estaba con Impmon, que era muy hábil para interceptar todos los golpes de Gatomon, mientras Serena le daba mucho apoyo para ayudarlo a saltar, justo como lo había hecho Oziel. El juego siguió por un rato, y no parecía haber ganador, aunque Oziel y Serena ya parecían estar agotados.

— Creo que es mejor dejar a otros jugar – dijo Serena ya muy cansada

— Opino lo mismo – dijo Oziel igual de cansado mientras caminaba al mar – me daré un chapuzón para refrescarme

— Te acompaño – Serena se fue a su lado igual de ansiosa por nadar un poco

— Entonces es nuestro turno – dijo Javier apartando a Gatomon e Impmon que solo decidieron dejar su juego en empate – vamos Perlita, juguemos un poco

— Creí que habías dicho que no eras muy fan de los deportes – Hanzo susurro en voz baja poniéndose al lado de Javier

— No lo soy, prefiero ser más un espectador – la sonrisa pervertida de Javier puso en duda a Hanzo

— Muy bien, vamos a jugar – dijo Aiko al lado de Hope del otro lado de la cancha

Al momento en que Aiko salto para golpear la pelota, la concentración de Javier fue directa a los movimientos de su novia, que se movía con mucha gracia al igual que sus pechos con cada salto. Hanzo entonces comprendió lo que de verdad quería su compañero, así que se unió a su pequeña treta mientras veía los agiles y sensuales movimientos que hacia Hope. Pero Marian que había notado las intenciones de su hermano, no se quedó de brazos cruzados y hablo con Keramon al respecto. Unos segundos después, Javier y Hanzo seguían disfrutando de su "apreciación del deporte", hasta que una gran ola de agua los arrastro por completo al mar. Desde el mar, Diaboromon había usado sus grandes garras para crear una gran ola que empapo a los dos sujetos que solo salieron del mar con enojo, aunque Javier ya se daba por satisfecho. En eso, una campanilla sonó a lo lejos y todos vieron a Meramon con un triángulo metálico, el cual golpeaba con fuerza.

— ¡La comida está servida! – grito el digimon de fuego - ¡Vengan o Frigimon la enfriara…!

— ¡Ya te escuche Meramon-kun! – grito Frigimon con molestia graciosa

El grupo vio que los dos digimon se llevaban muy bien con sus pequeñas bromitas. Al llegar al comedor, se sorprendieron al ver toda una gran mesa llena de muchos platillos varios. Desde platillos japoneses, alguno que otro de estilo europeo, latinoamericano y uno que otro exótico. Aiko fue la más fascinada, púes deseaba aprender algunos platillos nuevos para su puesto.

— Por favor, coman con toda confianza – dijo Frigimon – lo preparamos todo para ustedes

— ¡Gracias por la comida! – todos tomaron un bocado de varios platillos y quedaron impresionados - ¡Que delicia!

— Es increíble la cantidad de platillos que han preparado – dijo Serena muy impresionada – supongo que alguno de los dos las aprendió

— Aprendimos juntos – dijo Meramon – la verdad es que Frigimon es quien tiene mejor toque en la comida

— Pero Meramon-kun es muy hábil cuando se trata de platillos picantes o a la parrilla – continuo Frigimon al lado del digimon de fuego

— Te doy la razón – dijo Javier comiendo con delicia un platillo picante mientras Oziel estaba que escupía fuego por lo picante

— Por lo que veo, ambos son muy cercanos – dijo Gatomon comiendo con mucha emoción - ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

— La verdad, es que si – dijo Frigimon tomando la mano de Meramon – mi familia viajaba mucho por el digimundo desde que llegamos de la luna azul

— ¿Provienes de la luna? – Lopmon se sorprendió al enterarse de eso

— Así es. Al igual que muchos Hamburgermon y otros tantos digimon que aquí han llegado desde una de las tres lunas – continuo hablando Frigimon – mi familia era una de las que resguardaban los Santuarios de la Luna. Pero decidimos conocer algo más que las lunas

— Entonces, tu familia viajo desde la luna hasta aquí – continuo hablando Patamon – debiste ser muy pequeña en ese entonces

— Así es. Por algunos años nos mantuvimos viajando, hasta que llegamos a esta isla. Pero como predominaba el clima cálido, nos costó mucho tiempo adaptarnos. Fue ahí que conocí a la familia de Meramon-kun

— Mi familia y otros tantos digimon vivian aquí desde hace tiempo – continúo hablando Meramon – todo gracias a uno de los Doce Olímpicos. En un principio, creímos que la familia de Frigimon eran enemigos, pero empezamos a llevarnos bien y a compartir nuestros conocimientos

— Con el tiempo, aprendimos a vivir juntos, al grado que la isla también cambio con este comportamiento y nos hicimos amigos

— Veo que muy cercanos – Marian soltó una risita al ver el rubor en la piel blanca de Frigimon - ¿Y dónde están sus familias?

— Ellos ya no están – las palabras de Meramon entristecieron a todos – hace 10 años, el digimundo se vio devastado por Lucemon y nuestra Isla sufrió muchos daños. Pero cuando el digimundo fue revivido, nuestra Isla era un poco más grande, incluso esta cabaña de playa estaba aquí

— Nosotros la adaptamos – continuo Frigimon – según descubrimos, pertenecía a un grupo de Toucanmon que la abandonaron hace años. Y un año después, la convertimos en nuestro hogar y nuevo estilo de vida

— Hasta que Leviamon apareció – dijo Oziel con seriedad para después sonreír a los digimon – ustedes sí que son fuertes. A pesar de todo, se mantuvieron unidos y siguieron adelante

— Y sobre todo, juntos – continuo Serena – creo que siento envidia de ustedes

— Pero Meramon y Frigimon son una bonita pareja-vi – dijo Viximon que había terminado de comer – se ve que se quieren mucho-vi

— Bu-bueno… - Frigimon se ruborizo más mientras el cuerpo de Meramon brillaba por la intensidad que desbordaba – Meramon-kun y yo…

— ¡Mei mei! – dijo Meicoomon con una risita

— Mei-chan dice que Hanzo y Hope deberían aprender de ellos dos – dijo Zack con burla que los demás siguieron

— ¡Cállate! – los mencionados solo se enojaron y ruborizaron con el comentario del peli verde y las risas de los demás

Con eso, el rato de la comida se volvió más amena. Después de eso, Frigimon les preparo unos raspados de varios sabores para que disfrutaran con la calurosa tarde que cubría toda la playa. Unas horas después, Javier y Hanzo revisaban algunas de las tantas cosas que Leviamon les llevaba a Meramon en una gran bodega subterránea. Lo que más les sorprendió, fue encontrar inmensos barriles de sake, y por la esencia que desbordaban, eran muy fuertes.

— Esto puede servirnos – dijo Hanzo mirando uno de los barriles – podríamos embriagar a Leviamon. ¿El suele tomar sake?

— A veces, pero solo cuando come mucha comida y luego duerme mucho – dijo Meramon – por lo general, es mas de comer que de beber, pero no rechaza un buen trago

— Podemos intentarlo – dijo Javier – lo emborrachamos y luego preparamos una de nuestras más poderosas técnicas en conjunto y lo derrotamos de un solo golpe

— Ya tenemos un plan – Hanzo choco su puño con Javier y saco su Acceso Bestia – saquemos esto de aquí

Unos minutos después, DracoMagnamon, SphinxMaligmon y Chimera NegasMagnamon cargaban los grandes barriles de sake y los colocaban fuera de la cabaña para prepararlos a Leviamon. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Frigimon, Aiko y Serena revisaban algunos ingredientes de la cocina. La peli castaña estaba muy impresionada por la cantidad de ingredientes y utensilios con los que contaba la cabaña.

— ¡Lo encontré! – Frigimon saco unos frascos de un cajón – esta azúcar es muy dulce y suave, que produce sueño a quien la consuma

— Podemos hacer un gran postre para dárselo a Leviamon y con eso lo haremos dormir – dijo Aiko revisando uno de sus mangas – tengo una idea de qué tipo de postre podemos hacer

— Tengo muchos utensilios que podemos utilizar – dijo Frigimon abriendo una gran alacena con muchos instrumentos de cocina

— Cuando Leviamon se duerma, será fácil derrotarlo – dijo Serena muy animada – saquemos las cosas a la playa y ahí prepararemos todo

Unos minutos después, todos los digimon estaban afuera de la cabaña con instrumentos de cocina y en fila mientras Frigimon, Serena y Aiko estaban frente a ellos, dándoles instrucciones sobre un postre gigante que hornearían. En la playa, Ravielmon y Maligmon preparaban un gran terreno para hacer una gran parrillada para Ravielmon. La idea era construir una gran zona donde el digimon maligno pudiera comer sin dañar la cabaña y donde los elegidos pudieran pelear a sus anchas. LadyMyotismon usaba sus técnicas de viento para cortar mucha leña para la gran fogata que realizarían mientras Beelzemon, Diaboromon y Antylamon la llevaban a la playa, donde Meramon la encendía. Angewomon y WichBakemon batían un enorme tazón con la mezcla del postre mientras Lybrixmon esparcía harina y el endulzante somnífero para dormir a su enemigo. Una vez que la mezcla quedo lista, la colocaron en una enorme charola metálica donde se hornearía. Meramon y LadyMyotismon encendían el fuego y mantenían la llama activa mientras Magnamon mantenía el fuego dentro de la zona de orneado usando su **Barrera de Oro.** Después de unas horas, el gran postre horneado estaba listo, mientras en unas grandes brazas se cocinaba mucha carne y otros platillos para Leviamon con los barriles de Sake que estaban enfriándose gracias a los poderes de Frigimon. Al anochecer, el grupo fue invitado a las aguas termales de la cabaña, que provenían de la montaña de la isla. En el lado de los chicos, los cuatro elegidos junto con Keramon, Impmon y Patamon, disfrutaban del cálido baño con satisfacción, después de un largo día de preparación.

— Espero que el plan funcione – dijo Patamon – estoy un poco nervioso

— Funcionará – dijo Impmon a su lado, dentro del agua – pensemos positivamente

— Luego de derrotar a Leviamon, ¿Quién será el siguiente? – dijo Javier de forma pensativa

— No es bueno dar algo por sentado – dijo Zack mientras miraba las tres lunas a lo lejos en el cielo – pero una vez derrotado Leviamon, ¿Quién sería una mejor elección para enfrentar?

— Creo que lo primero será derrotar a Omegamon Zwart y BlackGallatmon – dijo Hanzo con seriedad – ellos son muy poderosos

— Si los derrotamos, Lucemon y los demás los volverán a revivir – Oziel apretó los puños con enojo dentro del agua – necesito rescatarlos

— ¿Y cómo harías eso? – dijo Keramon con duda – no será ni fácil ni divertido

— Mi técnica – Oziel miro su brazalete – el **Brindis de Percival** puede eliminar las impurezas de quien recibe su agua. Si lo uso en Omegamon y Gallatmon, los purificare y volverán a nuestro lado

— Ya la usaste una vez para curar el daño físico de Viximon – dijo Impmon – podría funcionar

— Tendrías que neutralizarlos primero – concluyo Hanzo – será difícil

— Pero no imposible – dijo Zack alzando el pulgar hacia el peli negro líder – bien dicho líder gay

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

— Dejemos la misión de lado y concéntrense en algo mucho mejor – dijo Javier apuntando a la pared que dividía las aguas de chicos y chicas – debemos...

Antes de poder decir algo más, Javier recibió un fuerte golpe de un balde que fue lanzado del lado de las chicas con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Contrólate hermano pervertido! – grito Marian con enojo mientras se cubría un poco con uno de sus brazos

— Bueno, una preocupación menos – dijo Hope mientras se enjabonaba uno de sus brazos – debo ir a hablar de nuevo con Sanzomon para que me ayude con el problema de mi madre

— Podrías probar con la técnica curativa de Oziel-vi – dijo Viximon mientras Aiko le enjabonaba su pelaje – esa técnica me curo por completo-vi

— No creo que funcione. La fuente de esa corrupción es mi padre. Es a él a quien debo neutralizar primero

— Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos Hope – dijo Serena a su lado con Gatomon cerca suyo disfrutando el agua – también debemos encontrar la forma de derrotar a los demás Señores Demoniacos

— Dejando de lado a Leviamon, un reto difícil serán Barbamon y Lilithmon – dijo Gatomon con seriedad – aunque ahora que lo pienso, Lilithmon no tiene nada de fuerza física

— En el segundo encuentro que tuvo contra Serena, ella la derroto fácilmente – dijo Lopmon al lado de Bakemon

— No creo que haya sido toda su fuerza – dijo Serena con tristeza – además, no creo que sea necesario… matarla

— No suena algo fácil, pero tal vez sea necesario – dijo Aiko con seriedad – sé que suena a algo difícil de hacer, pero llegado el momento tendrás que actuar en defensa propia y tendrás que tomar su vida

— Lo sé pero…

— Mei mei – Meicoomon froto su cabeza cerca de donde estaba Serena en señal de apoyo

— Gracias Mei-chan – dijo la peli miel con una sonrisa para después ponerse de pie – no debemos dejar que nada nos intimide

— Bien dicho – dijo Hope igual de animada mientras se ponía de pie – debemos luchar con todo lo que tengamos

— Apoyo la idea – respondió Aiko poniéndose de pie al igual que la peli negra - ¡Somos unas doncellas muy fuertes!

— ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Marian levantándose al igual que ellas, pero la chica pensaba con molestia mientras veía los pechos de las chicas rebotar por sus movimientos – _ojala tuviera lo que ellas_

Después de eso, todos disfrutaron una deliciosa cena mientras ajustaban los últimos detalles de su plan. Una vez hecho lo último, Frigimon les mostro sus habitaciones donde podrían dormir tranquilamente. Llegando la medianoche, todos se encontraban dormidos a pierna suelta. En eso, Oziel siente un escalofrió en todo su ser y se levanta con rapidez. Ve que sus amigos siguen dormidos sin sentir ese estremecimiento, lo que significa que alguien lo llamaba. Salió en silencio de la cabaña y se dirigió a la playa. Fijo su vista en el mar con seriedad hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él. Saco su Acceso Mega, pero el sonido de un arma cargarse lo detuvo.

— Si quieres que tus amigos sigan descansando, baja tu Acceso – la voz de Omegamon Zwart se escuchó detrás del joven elegido – y por tu bien, no voltees a mirarme

— ¿Tu conciencia está libre? – hablo Oziel con seriedad al saber lo que ocurría

— Solo de esta forma. Lucemon nos colocó en un trance para luchar al ver directamente a los elegidos a los ojos

— Escuche por parte de Gatomon, que eras de los más poderosos entre los Caballeros de la Realeza, ¿Cómo fue que Lucemon te controlo?

— Es algo similar a lo que ocurrió con tu amigo con el Virus Negas

— Entonces, ¿Estas infectado?

— Para poder someternos y no perder su control, solo uso una pequeña parte de ese poder

— ¿Y a que has venido?

— A decirte que su plan fracasara. No conocen el verdadero poder de los Señores Demoniacos

— Vencimos a Belphemon, del cual presumía Lucemon como el más fuerte

— Lucemon solo quiere obtener las Insignias Oscuras para su plan, el cual desconozco

— Pues nosotros las tomaremos – Oziel apretó sus puños tentado a mirar de frente a Omegamon – no nos rendiremos

— Antes de eso, debes debilitar sus fuerzas y su alianza con KingMyotismon – Omegamon abrió un portal detrás suyo listo para irse – debes derrotarnos a mí y a Gallatmon a toda costa

— Los salvare de su control – Oziel se giró solo para ver la silueta de Omegamon entrar por el portal

El elegido miro el lugar en silencio y decidió volver a su habitación. Lo que no noto, es que Serena también había estado presente en el lugar y había escuchado todo desde donde se había ocultado. Ella también quería salvar a los Caballeros Corrompidos, y para eso tenía que impulsarse a ser más fuerte. Tenía que luchar al lado de Oziel. A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando algo ligero en espera de la llegada de su enemigo. En eso, a lo lejos se escuchan unas campanas sonar. Meramon explicó que en lo más profundo del mar, había unas bollas marinas que emitían ese sonido en señal de que Leviamon estaba por llegar. Una vez terminado el desayuno todos se prepararon mientras se escondían ya con sus transformaciones Mega listas, mientras Lybrixmon y Ravielmon estaban usando su Acceso Bestia. Sus compañeros digimon también estaban listos para luchar. Meramon mantenía la comida caliente, mientras Frigimon enfriaba un poco el sake y preparara el enorme postre que había preparado con las chicas. En eso, un gran temblor sacudió la isla y desde el fondo del mar, se veía la enorme silueta de Leviamon asomarse en el agua. Una vez que salió del agua, Frigimon y Meramon se pusieron de rodillas delante suyo, mientras el resoplaba sobre ellos.

— Amo Leviamon, es bueno verlos – dijo Meramon con miedo - ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Estoy un poco ocupado en estos momentos – hablo el gran digimon con enojo – por lo que comeré y me iré a cumplir con mi misión

— Tenemos todo preparado para usted Amo Leviamon – dijo Frigimon con nervios señalando el gran banquete detrás suyo – también tenemos algunos barriles de sake listos para usted

— Perfecto – Leviamon paso sobre los dos digimon y observo la comida con emoción - ¡Hora de comer!

Sin perder más tiempo, Leviamon empezó a devorar la gran carne con mucha emoción mientras bebía sake sin ningún control. Una vez termino con la carne y el sake, se sentía un poco mareado y alegre. En eso, Frigimon y Meramon se acercaron con un inmenso pastel de tres pisos, casi del tamaño de la cabaña que tenía decoraciones de invierno y verano, hechos con malvaviscos.

— Y como postre le tenemos algo especial Amo Leviamon – dijo Frigimon en frente del pastel - ¡El Postre de Malvavisco de la Cabaña Invierano!

— _Sigo pensando que le queda mejor Verinvierno_ – pensó Maligmon desde su escondite

— ¡Se ve delicioso! – sin ningún problema, Leviamon abrió su gran hocico, devorando el pastel de un solo bocado - ¡Que postre dan… delicioso!

En eso, Leviamon empezó a bostezar con mucha fuerza mientras se recostaba en la playa. Sus ojos le pesaban y todo su cuerpo se tambaleaba con mucho cansancio. Antes de darse cuenta, cayo dormido en el lugar. Una vez que empezó a roncar, todos salieron de su escondite, listos para lanzar sus técnicas.

— ¡¿Listos?! – Magnamon tenía su espada brillando con mucha intensidad viendo a sus compañeros caballeros – el resto, prepárese para rematarlo

— ¡Hagámoslo! – Negas desprendió cuatro de sus alas y las preparo para un gran ataque - **¡Nivel 4: Tridente Celestial!**

— **¡Disparo de Hemera! –** Maligmon disparo una gran ráfaga de energía desde sus armas

— **¡Juicio de Excalibur!** **–** Magnamon lanzo su más poderosa técnica hacia Leviamon

— **¡Rostrum! –** Leviamon abrió su gran mandíbula y un gran tsunami de agua salió disparado, desviando las técnicas de los elegidos

— ¡Imposible! – QueenMyotismon no daba crédito a lo que veía – se supone que estaría…

— Fue un buen intento – Leviamon se levantó con mucha facilidad mientras de su cuerpo salía una especie de vapor negro con olor a sake – pero nada puede afectarme gracias al poder de mi Insignia Oscura

— ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo HarpyLybrixmon desde el cielo

— Tal vez aun no llegan a esa parte. Las **Insignias Legendarias** guardan un gran poder para su portador – Leviamon se sacudió un poco mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad – en mi caso, la **Insignia de la Envidia** limpia mi cuerpo de cualquier impureza, toxina o sustancia que desestabilice mis sentidos

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Maligmon reacciono con enojo al saber eso – pero, ¿Cómo supiste de…?

— ¿Su presencia? – Leviamon se burló con maldad mientras veía a Beelzemon – así como ustedes se encontraron entre ustedes, nosotros podemos sentir la presencia de otro Señor Demoniaco gracias a las insignias. Aun si eres un traidor Beelzemon, sigues portando la **Insignia de la Gula** y cuando sentí que estaban aquí, supe que tratarían de emboscarme

— Demonios – Beelzemon apretó sus manos con furia al saber lo ocurrido – solo jugaste con nosotros

— ¡Aun así, estas en desventaja Leviamon! – grito Magnamon levantando su espada - ¡Te derrotaremos!

— ¡INTENTENLO SI SE ATREVEN! – Leviamon dio un gran rugido que estremeció toda la isla y se hundió en el agua para rodear el lugar con velocidad - ¡LOS DESTRUIRE A COMO DE LUGAR!

Magnamon se preparó para atacar, pero un disparo de Omegamon Zwart que estaba en el aire le impidió avanzar. A su lado estaba BlackGallatmon listo para luchar.

— Es hora de que ajustemos cuentas – el caballero corrompido se lanzó contra Magnamon y lo empujó hacia la jungla, seguidos por BlackGallatmon

— Iré a ayudar a Magnamon – dijo Maligmon listo para irse

— ¡No, yo iré! – sin perder tiempo, LadyMagnamon dio un gran salto y abrió sus alas para ayudar a su líder

— ¡Enfóquense en nuestro actual enemigo! – grito Ravielmon mirando la silueta en lo profundo del mar

— ¡LOS ACABARE A TODOS! – grito Leviamon desde el mar abriendo su gran boca - **¡ANIMA!**

Un poderoso tifón salió desde el mar, arrastrando a la mayoría de los caballeros y digimon. HarpyLybrixmon se separó y empezaron a volar sobre la silueta de Leviamon para incitarlo a salir del agua, pero lo único que ocurría, es que disparos de agua salieran desde el mar para intentar golpear a las doncellas arpía en el cielo. Mientras tanto, Magnamon seguía siendo empujado por Omegamon Zwart hasta que por fin pudo detenerlo en medio del bosque. Cuando se preparaba para atacarlo, la lanza de BlackGallatmon se lo impidió y lo obligo a retroceder.

— Tú lo sabias – Magnamon miraba a Omegamon con ira – sabias del poder de su Insignia, y no dijiste nada

— Te lo advertí desde un principio, dependía de ti entender el mensaje en mis palabras – Omegamon solo saco su espada listo para luchar – pero debes aprender más de tus habilidades y las del enemigo para poder enfrentarlo

— Magnamon, debes darle un mejor uso a tus poderes – BlackGallatmon levanto su lanza, la cual empezó a brillar – de lo contrario, caerás derrotado, **¡Lanza de la…!**

— **¡Vuelo de Valquiria! –** LadyMagnamon apareció de repente y golpeo a BlackGallatmon, haciendo que fuera lanzado hacia la selva detrás suyo - **¡Asynyur!**

Sin perder tiempo, la doncella disparo una gran ráfaga de fuego sobre Omegamon Zwart que se cubrió con su capa, pero siendo arrasado por la técnica.

— LadyMagnamon – Magnamon se acercó a ella muy sorprendido – eso fue genial, pero debiste…

— No pienso dejarte solo – la doncella saco su arma para dedicarle una sonrisa al caballero – somos un equipo, compañeros. Y debemos luchar juntos

— LadyMagnamon – el caballero se sorprendió por la valentía de la chica, mientras sentía como él se llenaba de la misma energía – gracias

— Sabias palabras jovencita – Omegamon se liberó del fuego causado por la técnica mientras miraba a la doncella – veamos si haces honor a lo que argumentas

— Yo pienso igual – BlackGallatmon regreso desde la selva con enojo – demuéstrame lo poderosa que eres

— Por supuesto que si – la doncella levanto su espada al lado de Magnamon – los regresaremos al lado correcto

BlackGallatmon se lanzó contra LadyMagnamon, chocando su lanza contra la espada de la chica, mientras Omegamon se defendía de las rápidas y poderosas estocadas de Magnamon, el cual no quería renunciar a esta batalla. Regresando a la playa, Leviamon salía y entraba del agua con mucha velocidad para disparar potentes disparos de agua hirviendo contra los caballeros para después volver a hundirse, negándoles la oportunidad de atacar. Maligmon y QueenMyotismon trataban de golpearlo con sus técnicas, pero era imposible por como salía del agua. Ravielmon usaba su técnica **Balas de Plata** para darle a su oponente, las cuales parecían ser lo suficientemente rápidas para atravesar la densidad del agua. En eso, Leviamon sale rápidamente para intentar devorar a las HarpyLybrixmon, pero ellas lo esquivan rápidamente. QueenMyotismon aprovecha la oportunidad y utilizando su arma, logra sujetar una de las patas de Leviamon, haciendo que azote contra la playa. Sin perder tiempo, Antylamon y Diaboromon sujetan las colas de Leviamon mientras Beelzemon y Angewomon los ayudan. WichBakemon utiliza su **Truco del Sombrero** para lanzar muchos confetis hacia el rostro de Leviamon mientras Sakuyamon utiliza su técnica de **Izuna** , con la cual sus zorros le causan pequeños daños en su cuerpo, pero no parecen adre mentarlo.

— ¡YA ME CANSE DE ESTO! – Leviamon agito sus colas con rabia - **¡DUO CAUDA!**

Leviamon mueve sus colas con velocidad, intentando zafarse del agarre de sus captores. Meicrackmon se une al agarre al igual que Ravielmon, pero los ataques filosos de las dos colas son demasiado peligrosos. Maligmon se coloca en suma de la coraza metálica de Ravielmon y utiliza su técnica **Choque de Ker** , pero la coraza es muy resistente. QueenMyotismon empieza a cansarse de sostener la pata de Leviamon, el cual parece estar por soltarse, por lo que las tres arpías digimon empiezan a usas sus garras para distraer a Leviamon. Negas se encuentra frente al gran digimon cargando de nuevo el **Tridente Celestial,** pero vio que la primera vez fue desviada.

— Aun si uso mi técnica, no funcionara – dijo Negas con enojo – no es lo suficientemente fuerte

— ¿No tienes alguna otra técnica? – MagnaAngemon estaba a su lado protegiéndolo para concentrar más energías – se acaba el tiempo

— Lo sé, pero… - en eso, Negas mueve el último par de alas en su espalda, pero se pone nervioso al pensar en eso – aun no eh probado el **Nivel 6.** No sé si pueda controlar tanto poder

— Debes intentarlo…

Antes de que MagnaAngemon siguiera hablando, Leviamon empezó a disparar grandes chorros de agua hirviendo de su boca, haciendo que sus captores suelten un poco su agarre, lo que podría causar su liberación. Negas cierra los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo que podría suceder, pero al abrirlos, se ve mucha determinación.

— ¡CUANDO ME LIBERE LOS DEVORARE A TODOS!

— ¡Si tienes hambre, te comerás mi técnica! – Negas levanto sus armas, mientras su último par de alas se desprendían de su espalda - **¡Nivel 6…!**

El último par de alas se colocaron en los hombros de Negas, convirtiéndose en un par de cañones laser muy grandes y potentes. El caballero Ángel empezó a sentir como los cañones de sus brazos, de su pecho y de sus hombros, se llenaban de mucha energía, cosa que le hacía perder el control.

— ¡TE VOY A DEVORAR! – Leviamon abrió su hocico muy grande mientras un gran chorro de agua se preparaba para disparar - **¡ROSTRUM!**

— **¡Nivel 6: Apocalipsis Celestial! –** los potentes disparos chocaron contra la técnica de Leviamon

Después del choque, ambas técnicas no parecían querer desistir. Sin embargo, Negas parecía tener problemas para controlar su propia técnica. Poco a poco, empezó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, para después sentir como el calor de los cañones se intensificaba y lo sofocaba.

— No debo… retroceder… - Negas intentaba mantenerse de pie, pero cada vez se sentía más desorientado – no puedo… mantener… el control…

— ¡Rrrrooooaaaarrrrgggghhhh! – Leviamon rugió con furia para después agachar su cabeza, haciendo que la técnica de Negas chocara contra la coraza de su cabeza, haciendo que la técnica se detuviera - ¡No… me derrotaran!

— No… no puedo… - Negas puso su rodilla sobre la arena, totalmente cansado – es demasiado…

Los cañones en los hombros de Negas empezaron a moverse sin control, disparando por todas partes. Negas ve con dolor como su técnica empieza a flanquear. En eso, ve como uno de los disparos se dirige a Marian en su modo Arpía, a punto de golpearla.

— ¡Cuidado Marian! – Negas grita tratando de controlar su cañón, sin ningún éxito

— ¡Kya!

Marian solo se cubrió con sus alas con miedo, pero en eso Ravielmon dio un gran salto y atrapo a la chica con sus garras, quitándola de la trayectoria del disparo. El gran lobo aparto a la chica y la coloco en el suelo, sana y salva.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ravielmon miraba a la chica arpía con tranquilidad

— Si… gracias Ravielmon – la chica no podía articular más palabras por los nervios que la habían invadido antes, para después ruborizarse por ser rescatada

— Se me… agoto la energía… - Negas cayó al suelo totalmente agotado

— ¡Ahora si te voy a comer! – Leviamon abrió su boca y se preparó para devorar al caballero ángel - **¡Anima!**

— ¡Comete esto! – sin darle tiempo al digimon maligno a realizar su técnica, Maligmon se metió dentro de su boca - **¡Explosión Cósmica de Tanatos!**

Una poderosa explosión se realizó en la boca de Leviamon, haciendo que Maligmon saliera volando de las fauces del digimon y cansándole mucho dolor.

— ¡Aaarrrggghhh, eso duele! – Leviamon se agito rápidamente para quitarse a todos sus captores de encima - ¡Eso no fue delicioso!

— ¡No escaparas! – Ravielmon dio un gran salto y empezó a girar con sus garras al frente - **¡Gatling de Balas de Plata!**

Miles de garras se clavaron en la piel de Leviamon por todas partes, mientras el digimon escapaba en el mar, desapareciendo de la vista de los elegidos y digimon. Dentro de la selva, Omegamon Zwart y Magnamon tenían una pelea muy reñida, al igual que LadyMagnamon y BlackGallatmon. Al escuchar la explosión causada por Maligmon, los Caballeros Corruptos se alejaron de sus rivales para abrir un portal.

— Si quieres terminar este combate, estaremos esperando tu llamado – Omegamon Zwart se adentró en el portal al igual que su compañero

— Estaremos listo para cuando llegue el momento – dijo Magnamon al lado de su compañera, que le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo

Una hora después, todo el grupo se reunió en la orilla de la playa mirando al horizonte por donde había escapado Leviamon. Javier se sentía pésimo por haber fallado en su técnica y poner en peligro a su hermana.

— Leviamon no volverá a este lugar – dijo Hope con molestia – ahora que sabe que arruinamos su lugar favorito

— Y el mar digital es muy extenso – dijo Bakemon con tristeza – nos tomara una eternidad encontrar su Santuario

— Lo lamento chicos, en serio lo arruine – dijo Javier con enojo para después mirar a Marian – perdóname hermanita, por poco…

— No te preocupes hermanito, yo sé que tú nunca me lastimarías – la chica abrazo a su hermano para hacerlo sentir mejor

— Sea como sea, debemos preparar un nuevo plan – dijo Hanzo con seriedad – rastrear a Leviamon será un gran problema

— De hecho, no será así… - todos miraron a Zack, el cual revisaba su brazalete – ya lo localice

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – todos se acercaron al peli verde para ver su brazalete

— Las **Balas de Plata** de Ravielmon tienen una resonancia con la lira de mi transformación – explico el peli verde al señalar un punto en el mapa holográfico de su brazalete – y me asegure de colocar varias sobre su cuerpo

— Con esto y usando el mapa del Santuario de las Bestias Sagradas, será fácil localizarlo – dijo Gatomon con emoción para después recordar algo – pero, él dijo que el poder de su insignia le permitía detectar otras en su cercanía

— Si yo voy, él nos detectara – dijo Impmon con enojo – yo no podré ayudarlos en esta misión

— Por ahora enfoquémonos en localizarlo – dijo Oziel mirando el mapa holográfico de Zack – será mejor descansar y reponer fuerzas

— También debemos averiguar más sobre el poder de las Insignias Oscuras y eso involucra también las nuestras – dijo Aiko mirando su Acceso – espero que encontremos información sobre eso

— Queremos darles las gracias – Frigimon se acercó a los elegidos al lado de Meramon – gracias a ustedes, Leviamon ya no volverá a nuestra isla y mucho menos a nuestra cabaña

— Estamos en deuda con ustedes – Meramon hizo una reverencia al igual que Frigimon

— Bueno, al menos logramos algo bueno-vi – dijo Viximon con alegría

— Pues celebremos esta parcial victoria – dijo Serena animando tratando de animar al grupo

— Eso suena bien para mí – dijo Patamon sobre la cabeza de Javier

Ya en la noche, después de que todos cenaran y se relajaran en los baños termales, Javier se encontraba sentado sobre un corredor apreciando la playa a lo lejos, iluminada por el brillo de las tres lunas del digimundo. Aun se sentía frustrado por lo ocurrido durante la batalla y su fracaso. En eso, siente que alguien se recarga a su lado y ve a Aiko, usando una bata blanca, donde se apreciaban sus pechos debajo de ella.

— No debes frustrarte por lo sucedido – dijo al chica mayor a su lado – el poder que utilizaste es difícil de manejar. Era natural que tuvieras problemas

— Eso lo se Aiko – Javier miro hacia donde brillaban las lunas con un semblante serio – pero casi lastimo a mi hermana. Si eso hubiera sucedido, a ella, a ti, a cualquiera de nuestros amigos… nunca me lo hubiera perdonado

— Pero no paso – Aiko sabía que el dolor de Javier era fuerte si el la llamaba por su nombre – mírame

La chica tomo el rostro de su novio con sus manos y le dedico una sonrisa al verlo a los ojos. Luego se le acercó para darle un cálido beso rápido, pero lleno de amor.

— Recuerda lo fuerte que eres. Me ayudaste a salir del abismo oscuro en el cual me había encerrado gracias a tu espíritu y buen humor – la chica le sonrió para darle otro beso rápido – y te debo eso y más, porque me permitiste conocer a muy buenos amigos, a Viximon y los digimon. Ahora te toca usar un poco de esa fuerza tuya y salir adelante

— Gracias mi Perlita – Javier simplemente abrazo a su novia, aunque aprovecho para sentir los pechos de su novia – ahora me siento mucho mejor

— Te prometo que terminando esta misión, tendremos un poco de "cuchi-chuchi" – las palabras de la chica, solo hicieron que el pelinegro de lentes sonriera de forma pervertida – pero por ahora, iré a descansar con las chicas

— Descansa linda – Javier vio como la chica se alejaba meneando un poco de su cintura para su deleite – que suerte tengo…

— ¿Cuchi-chuchi? ¿En serio dijo eso? – en eso, la voz de Zack se escuchó en el lugar

Javier vio con sorpresa y enojo al peli verde sentado sobre el techo al lado de Meicoomon.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí Fred? – dijo Javier con sorpresa y enojo - ¿Me espiabas?

— No, vine aquí a dibujar – el peli verde salto del techo mientras mostraba un cuaderno con un dibujo de la playa y las tres lunas – y por casualidad escuche su conversación

— Bueno, así nos expresamos

— Está bien, no te cuestión eso – Zack guardo sus cosas mientras Meicoomon se retiraba a dormir dentro de la cabaña – pero quería ofrecerte algo

— ¿Y eso que sería?

— Ayuda para controlar tu poder – las palabras de Zack llamaron la atención de Javier – Oziel me conto un poco de tu condición y lo que ocurre

— Chismoso. Pero bueno, ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

— En la información que encontré sobre Ravielmon, descubrí un lugar que el usaba para controlar sus instintos salvajes y puede que te ayude. Pero solo si de verdad lo deseas

— Bueno, no pierdo nada intentándolo, pero ¿Por qué el interés por ayudarme?

— A decir verdad, me interesa ser más integro en el grupo y fue una petición de tu pequeña hermana el que te ayudara. No fue un gran impulso mío el hacerlo pero…

— Entiendo – Javier extendió su mano hacia el peli verde el cual la acepto – entonces acepto tu ayuda amigo. ¿Cuál es el plan?

 **Debemos ir a ese lugar. Iremos a la Isla Viviente donde mejoraras el control de tus poderes…**

 **Continuara...**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **Saludos, son Hanzo de nuevo. Después de lo ocurrido en esta misión, debemos buscar a Leviamon. Pero también necesitamos debilitar las fuerzas de Lucemon, por lo que volveremos a dividir al grupo. Mientras Oziel y Serena buscan enfrentarse a los Caballeros Corrompidos, el resto buscara derrotara a Leviamon. Pero aunque me duele admitirlo, la fuerza de Javier es necesaria, por lo que él debe mejorar el control de sus poderes. Además, queda descubrir el secreto de las Insignias. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "La Encrucijada de los Elegidos: Batalla en la Fosa Marina". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Solo espero no volver a meterme en la apestosa boca de Leviamon. No deben perdérselo.**

* * *

 **Data Book Perfiles**

 **Ravielmon**

 **Estatus: Caballero de las Tres Lunas**

 **Nivel: Definitivo**

 **Insignia: Armonía**

 **Anti – Insignia: Caos**

 **Lema: El Caballero Juglar de las Tres Lunas**

 **Elementos a su control: Luz**

 **Historia de su pasado:**

 **En un antiguo pueblo ubicado en la Luna roja, un grupo de digimon antiguos necesitaban de alguien que los defendiera de la creciente guerra de poderes que se cernían sobre toda la creación. Fue así, que del brillo de las tres Lunas, nació Ravielmon. El caballero fue enviado a la superficie para ayudar, pero su poca experiencia y falta de entrenamiento, lo hicieron vulnerable a sus propios poderes.**

 **Lo único que logro fue desempeñar un poco de sus poderes, sobre todo un gusto por la música, que parecía darle paz a su ser. Pero poco a poco, su control desaparecía, sobre todo en las noches. Fue ahí que se topó con dos doncellas, que escapaban de quienes querían robar su poder. Los tres buscaron ayuda y llegaron al encuentro de uno de los Doce Olímpicos. El digimon actuó de corazón y les ayudo a mantener sus poderes en control. Ravielmon recibió un arma muy poderosa que le ayudaba a contener sus poderes y darles un mejor control. Junto a su nueva compañera, empezaron a explorar el digimundo en busca de un lugar para vivir. En su camino se toparon con Magnamon y su grupo, por lo que fueron reclutados por los Caballeros Legendarios.**

 **En un principio, Ravielmon se mostraba ausente a las peleas, pues no era un gusto para él. Prefería practicar su música y aprender más del mundo a su alrededor. Sus constantes ausencias de las peleas, le dieron el sobre nombre del "Caballero Perdido".**

 **Durante una batalla contra un poderoso digimon, Ravielmon tuvo la oportunidad de usar todos sus poderes para ayudar a sus camaradas, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, por su descuido al no estar preparado. Esto conllevo a la victoria trágica del equipo con el sacrificio de su líder y su compañera. Ravielmon se sintió culpable por lo sucedido. Por primera vez, deseaba darle más uso a sus poderes y fuerza, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Decidido a redimirse, se ofreció para resguardar los nuevos poderes de sus compañeros, con la promesa de ser más útil para ellos en el futuro.**

 **Sus poderes quedaron resguardados en su Insignia, pero su más valioso y poderoso tesoro se encuentra resguardado en aquel lugar que lo vio nacer. En espera del momento adecuado para que su nuevo dueño pueda recuperar aquel que fue el mejor tesoro en su vida. Su querida y apreciada Lira Lunar.**

* * *

 **Nota del Auor**

 **Hola queridos amigos escritores y lectores.**

 **Les doy las gracias a quienes siguen leyendo este pequeño proyecto.**

 **Espero que sigan apoyando este proyecto, el cual esta cerca del descenlase.**

 **Tambien apoyen a la campaña de escritores de Ares-sama:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias de nuevo y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	28. 27 La Encrucijada de los Elegidos

**Digimon Frontier:**

 **The Legendary Knights**

 **Arco 3: "La batalla de las Insignias"**

 **Capítulo 27: "La Encrucijada de los Elegidos: Batalla en la Fosa Marina"**

 _"El Digimundo se encuentra en peligro bajo la amenaza de los Señores Demoniacos y solos los elegidos de las insignias legendarias pueden salvarlo. Ellos son, Los Caballeros Legendarios"_

Amanecía en la playa del Invierano y el grupo de elegidos despertó con los rayos del sol y la brisa marina que azoto en la cabaña de playa. Uno a uno, todos fueron despertando mientras Meramon y Frigimon les preparaban un desayuno completo para que se llenaran de energías, pues este sería un día muy largo y debían actuar con rapidez. Mientras el grupo desayunaba, llegaron Sorcerymon, Sagittarimon y Reapermon, el cual había sido llamado por Oziel.

— Me alegro al ver que se encuentran bien muchachos – hablo Sagittarimon con tranquilidad – sobrevivieron a su batalla contra Leviamon

— Si pero, todo se arruino por mi culpa – dijo Impmon con enojo

— No te culpes Impmon, no había forma de saber lo de las Insignias – dijo Serena mientras trataba de consolar a su compañero – debimos informarnos mas

— Es por eso que traje esto – hablo Sorcerymon sacando un libro desde su capa – sinceramente temía que el poder de las Insignias Oscuras despertara, pero Lucemon fue listo

— ¿Ustedes sabían que nosotros teníamos poderes especiales con nuestras insignias? – dijo Aiko con cierto enojo

— Nosotros creímos que ustedes ya lo sabían – las palabras de Sorcerymon solo hicieron que todos los elegidos miraran con enojo al digimon brujo – cre-creí que era obvio cuando Oziel uso el poder de su insignia

— ¿Hablas de lo de absorber las energías negativas? – dijo Hanzo con seriedad – creí que habían dicho que era una maldición impuesta a Magnamon

— Los términos van cambiando con el paso de los años – Sorcerymon abrió el libro en sus manos y procedió a buscar algo entre sus páginas – "maldición", "bendición", todos pueden interpretar esos términos de diferentes formas. Para Magnamon, lo suyo era una maldición… aquí esta

Todos vieron las páginas que Sorcerymon mostro al frente, en la cual se mostraban los símbolos de las Insignias Legendarias y sus distintos poderes, lo cual sorprendió a los elegidos y a los digimon presentes.

— La insignia de la **Justicia** – hablo Sorcerymon – Puede absorber las energías negativas a su alrededor y usarlas para sí mismo en la batalla o desecharlas a voluntad propia

— Ahora entiendo lo que ocurrió cuando me transforme en SkullDraco Magnamon – pensó Oziel con seriedad

— La insignia de la **Bondad** – continuo hablando el digimon brujo – permite a su usuario traspasar su energía y la de otros a un tercero para ayudarle en la batalla, pero tiene prohibido quedarse con la energía que absorbe

— Es una lástima que Hanzo no sea muy bondadoso – la burla de Javier solo hizo enojar al mencionado

— La insignia de la **Libertad** , permite liberar los corazones de quienes lo rodean y ayudarles a descubrir su verdadero ser, mas no cambia por completo su mentalidad

— Tiene sentido con respecto a nuestra personalidad – hablo Aiko sin dejar de comer junto a Viximon

— Funciono con Diabi y con Reapermon – dijo Marian mientras el digimon mercenario solo bufaba con molestia

— La insignia del **Amor, i** ncrementa su fuerza, mientras sus emociones estén estables y concentradas, de no ser así, sus fuerzas la abandonaran

— Ya veo – Serena recordó con tristeza como su insignia no le respondía cuando se encontraba confundida por como era antes su relación con Oziel – que tonta fui

— Ya quedo en el pasado – dijo Gatomon apoyando a la chica

— La insignia del **Respeto** – Sorcerymon seguía leyendo su libro – permite al usuario pelear en los mismos términos que su rival, lo que le permite igualar sus niveles de poderes

— Eso podría sernos de utilidad en el futuro – comento Hope con seriedad

— La insignia de la **Armonía** , permite sincronizar las habilidades de los aliados para que luchen como uno. Es muy eficaz cuando enfrentan a un poderoso enemigo juntos

— ¿Zack poniéndonos en equilibrio? – dijo Hanzo con burla – eso lo veo imposible

— Tienes razón – respondió el peli verde mientras desayunaba con tranquilidad – no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si intentara sincronizar mi mente con la tuya que aún es virgen

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Hanzo se levantó con rabia mientras Lopmon y los demás digimon lo detenían que hacer una locura

— ¿Qué dice sobre mi insignia? – pregunto Javier con seriedad mientras veía a Sorcerymon

— La insignia de la **Paz** – hablo el digimon brujo - la violencia y la adrenalina de los contrincantes baja tanto que disminuye su poder. Al mismo tiempo que sus sentidos disminuyen

— Pero, yo tengo el **Virus Negas** en mi cuerpo, ¿Eso no arruina el poder de mi insignia? Durante la batalla contra Leviamon, mis poderes se salieron de control y puse en peligro a mi hermana

— Es posible que el virus tenga una cierta influencia en tu transformación, pero eso no significa que afecte al máximo tu insignia – hablo Sorcerymon mientras animaba al elegido de lentes – solo debes conectarte de nuevo con ese poder

— Sorcerymon, ¿Sabes sobre el poder de las **Insignias Oscuras**? – pregunto Impmon

— Lo lamento, pero esa información no está en mis manos, pero toma en cuenta lo que cada insignia representa

— Por ejemplo la tuya – hablo Reapermon – la **Gula** roba los poderes de otros y te permite usarlos al menos una vez

— Si, justo como paso en aquella batalla – Impmon apretó los puños mientras Patamon y Keramon le sonreían

— Ya no pienses en eso amigo – dijo Patamon con tranquilidad

— Leviamon dijo que su insignia, la de la **Envidia,** lo curaba de cualquier veneno o estado que afecte su mente – dijo Aiko revisando uno de sus mangas – y aunque derrotamos a Belphemon, no sabemos nada de su insignia

— No creo que sea un problema, pues ya no hay quien la use – dijo Hanzo ya más tranquilo – entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan Oziel?

— Claro – el peli negro miro a Zack, que activo su brazalete mostrando un mapa del océano digital – con la técnica de Ravielmon, logramos rastrear a Leviamon y lo ubicamos en esta zona, la cual parece ser muy profunda

— Es el **Abismo de Datos Muertos** – dijo Lopmon mirando la imagen en el mapa – es una fosa profunda que se dice que no tiene fin y que conecta con la **Zona Oscura**

— Ahí es donde se encuentra el Santuario de Leviamon – continuo hablando Oziel – un equipo se dirigirá a esa zona para luchar contra Leviamon

— Pero, no hay tierra donde puedan sostenerse para pelear – dijo Frigimon que seguía la conversación con preocupación - ¿Cómo lucharan?

— Descubrimos que hay varias líneas de Trailmon que sobrepasan esa zona – dijo Hope – al parecer, esos Trailmon le llevan comida a Leviamon. Así que convenceremos a los Trailmon de que nos ayuden

— También tenemos a la Isla Viviente – dijo Marian con una sonrisa – gracias a nuestros poderes como Lybrixmon, podemos llamarla para que nos sirva como soporte de tierra

— Javier y yo iremos primero a ese lugar, ya que ayudare al cuatro ojos a controlar su poder – Javier solo bufo con molestia al escuchar las palabras del peli verde

— Llevaremos la Isla a la zona de la pelea – continuo Javier con la explicación – lo haremos rápido, o sino Leviamon tomara ventaja de terreno

— No olvidemos que él puede sentir la presencia de otra insignia oscura – dijo Patamon mirando a Impmon - ¿Te quedaras?

— No, yo tendré otra misión con Oziel y Serena – dijo el digimon con tranquilidad

— Es obvio que Omegamon Zwart y BlackGallatmon interferirán en la batalla para darle ventaja a Leviamon – dijo Serena – es por eso que Oziel y yo los llamaremos a otra zona para que luchen con nosotros y así liberarlos del control de Lucemon

— Belzi y yo iremos como apoyo – dijo Gatomon mientras miraba a Reapermon – esperamos contar con tu apoyo

— Es por eso que me llamaste – el digimon mercenario miro a Oziel, el cual le asentía - ¿Esperas que luche contra ellos?

— Sí, porque ellos te darán la pelea que tanto esperas – Oziel se mostraba serio al mirar a Reapermon – no dejare que sigan sufriendo por culpa de Lucemon

— De acuerdo, te ayudare – Reapermon levanto su brazo filoso con determinación en sus ojos – será interesante enfrentar a un Caballero de la Realeza y ganarle

— Entonces, está decidido – hablo Sorcerymon que se dirigió a Bakemon – escuche que tienes problemas para usar tus poderes

— Es verdad – la digimon fantasma se puso triste al recordar sus fallas pasadas – no eh podido reparar mi báculo mágico

— Yo te daré una mano para que recuperes tus poderes, pero debemos hacerlo de inmediato

— Entendido. Pronto volveré a brindarle mi apoyo a la señorita Hope

Unos minutos después, todos estaban en la playa, listos para partir a sus diferentes misiones. Oziel estaba al frente de todos mientras abría un portal detrás de él.

— Tengan cuidado amigos. Nos reuniremos todos para celebrar la victoria – hablo el peli negro con mucha motivación

— Más te vale no perder – Hanzo estrecho su mano con la de Oziel

— Nos veremos después chicas – dijo Serena al lado de sus amigas – buena suerte

— Tú también Serena, no dudes y tampoco dejes que te dominen – Aiko abrazo a la peli miel con cariño al igual que las chicas – recuerda que eres una chica muy fuerte y valiente

— Lo sé, no se preocupen por mi

Con esas últimas palabras, Serena y Oziel partieron a su misión, seguidos de Impmon, Gatomon y Reapermon. Sorcerymon abrió otro portal que dirigía a la Isla Viviente.

— Javier, Zack y Bakemon vendrán conmigo para prepararnos – dijo Sorcerymon – el resto, ya saben que hacer

— Ebonwumon dijo que un aliado suyo en el Mar Digital nos ayudaría en la pelea – dijo Sagittarimon – así que no tendremos muchos problemas para enfrentar a Leviamon

— Entendido – dijo Hanzo mirando a Javier y Zack – buena suerte a los dos. Más les vale no retrasarse o no podrán luchar

— Descuida, ahí estaremos con una entrada dramática – dijo el peli verde mientras se agachaba a Meicoomon – lo siento Mei-chan, pero necesito que ayudes a los chicos con la pelea contra Leviamon hasta que termine de ayudar al pervertido de cuatro ojos

— Mei Mei – la digimon felina maulló con tristeza para recibir una caricia por parte del peli verde

— Descuida, estaré bien. Marian, cuida a Mei-chan por mi

— No te preocupes Zack, después de todo te debo un favor – la chica acaricio a Meicoomon, que acepto el gesto con calma – gracias por ayudar a mi hermano

— Todo sea por los amigos

— Javier, yo sé que tu podrás – dijo Aiko en frente de su novio – estaremos esperando tu llegada

— No te preocupes Perlita, estaré en la pelea más rápido que un conejo montado en un cohete que…

— Si, si, si ya nos sabemos la del conejo – hablo Hope con fastidio mientras jalaba a la chica con fastidio – a movernos que el tiempo es corto

— ¡Oye, no recibí mi beso de la buena suerte! – Javier se quedó deprimido por no ser consentido por su novia, la cual se despedía con una risita

Sin poder protestar más, Javier y su grupo entraron por el portal para llegar a la Isla Viviente, donde Lilymon los esperaba junto al grupo de Tanemon que vivían en la isla. Sorcerymon llevo a Bakemon a una zona despejada para revisar su báculo con tranquilidad, mientras que Lilymon guiaba a Javier y Zack a una zona profunda en la isla. En eso, llegaron a una especie de altar que se encontraba rodeado de árboles y flores. En medio del lugar, había un grabado en el suelo con el símbolo de la Armonía y la Libertad.

— Este lugar en específico era usado por la antigua reina Lybrixmon para meditación – dijo Lilymon señalando el centro del santuario – fue construido por Lotosmon y Ravielmon también lo utilizaba mientras tocaba su Lira Lunar

— Es perfecto – dijo Zack mientras sacaba su Acceso – muchas gracias Lilymon

— Buena suerte – la digimon flor se fue volando seguida por los demás Tanemon

— Bien, ¿Cuál es tu idea? – dijo Javier mirando al peli verde

— Oziel me comento lo que hiciste en tu prueba y después de pensarlo un poco, no te hace falta meditar, ni mucho menos controlar tu personalidad – Zack sacaba su libreta mientras hacia un dibujo rápido - ¿Estudias medicina no? ¿Estas al tanto de lo que ocurre cuando el cuerpo se sobre esfuerza al hacer ejercicio o al tomar alguna sustancia que altera el cuerpo como los esteroides?

— Si. El cuerpo que no está acostumbrado, sucumbe y pronto se ve agotado, adolorido y deja secuelas – hablo Javier comprendiendo la idea del peli verde - ¿Eso fue lo que me ocurrió?

— No hemos tenido un entrenamiento adecuado para acostumbrarnos a nuestros poderes. Incluso yo tengo problemas para controlar mi forma bestia. Es por eso que debes canalizar bien tu energía y dejar que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a el

— Es lo mismo que hicimos en su momento con el Acceso Bestia en este mismo lugar

— Así es. Pero la diferencia ahora, es que este lugar en específico de la isla, permite mejorar por mucho la resistencia tanto física como mental de una persona – Zack se transformó en Ravielmon para sacar su lira – transfórmate en tu forma Mega y empieza a meditar. Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a tu verdadero poder y así podrás controlarlo por completo. Incluso podrías liberar el verdadero poder de tu insignia

— Suena bien para mí. ¿Qué harás tú mientras?

— Usare mi lira y mi flauta para mover la Isla Viviente a donde se encuentra Leviamon – Ravielmon saco su flauta, teniendo sus dos instrumentos en ambas manos – estimo que llegaremos en un par de horas a nuestro destino, justo en el punto más dramático del combate

— Entendido – Javier uso su Acceso Mega y se convirtió en Angeloid NegasMagnamon – oye Ravielmon, gracias

— Descuida, para eso estamos – Ravielmon solo asintió en su cabeza, pero antes de retirarse miro al digimon ángel con seriedad – si te pido que me devuelvas el favor con tus conocimientos médicos, ¿Me ayudarías?

— Si es por lo de tu amigo, no te preocupes. Te ayudare con lo que necesites – Negas se sentó en medio del altar y empezó a meditar

Ravielmon suspiro con tranquilidad mientras se retiraba para realizar su parte del plan. La batalla estaba cerca de comenzar. Unas horas después, sobre el Mar Digital, varios Trailmon se desplazaban a gran velocidad con rumbo a la rotonda de rieles que rodeaba la entrada al Santuario de Leviamon. Sobre los Trailmon estaban NykteliosMaligmon y QueenMyotismon con el resto de los digimon, como Antylamon, Meicrackmon y MagnaAngemon. Además estaban acompañados por Sagittarimon, quien consiguió convencer a varios Knigthmon para que se unieran a la pelea. Al llegar a la rotonda de rieles, los 5 Trailmon del grupo cubrieron la gran circunferencia y desprendieron unos vagones que llevaban consigo, los cuales estaban llenos de bombas y explosivos.

— ¡Adelante compañeros! – hablo Sagittarimon levantando su arco y flecha frente a todos los digimon - ¡Luchemos por salvar nuestro mundo!

— ¡Liberen las bombas! – grito Maligmon mientras cargaba energía en sus espadas - **¡Disparo de Hemera!**

Al caer las bombas, Maligmon las hizo detonar y todo el foso estallo con la inmensa explosión, la cual levanto una enorme cantidad de agua. Unos segundos después de que la marea se calmó por la explosión, un poderoso rugido surgió desde el fondo del mar, el cual estremeció toda la marea. En eso, tres pilares de agua salen disparados desde el foso, revelando a tres digimon marinos.

 **Data book Digimon**

 **MegaSeadramon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Datos**

 **Descripción: Este inmenso digimon posee un cuerpo recubierto con escamas rojas que resaltan en la profundidad del Mar de Datos. El cuerno en su cabeza le permite perforar todo lo que se atraviese en su camino. Una vez tienen fija su presa, no se detendrán hasta atraerlo al fondo del mar para acabarlo. Su técnica especial es la "Jabalina de Trueno", con la cual dispara una poderosa descarga eléctrica desde su cuerno hacia su enemigo.**

— ¡¿SE ATREVEN A IRRUMPIR EN MI SANTUARIO?! – la poderosa y furiosa voz de Leviamon se escuchó desde el fondo del mar - ¡PAGARAN POR SU INTROMISON HUMANOS! ¡LOS DEVORARE A TODOS Y CADA UNO POR COMPLETO!

Los MegaSeadramon empezaron a atacar a los Trailmon y sus rieles para que cayeran al mar, pero Antylamon, Meicrackmon y MagnaAngemon tenían la labor de detener sus intentos, mientras que los Knigthmon eran guiados por Sagittarimon, que les indicaba llamar la atención de los sirvientes de Leviamon. En eso, el inmenso digimon demoniaco salió desde el mar y salto sobre todos para intentar atacarlos, pero QueenMyotismon y Maligmon detuvieron su ataque y empezaron a atacarlo, tratando de obligarlo a permanecer fuera del agua.

— Nunca eh ido de pesca, pero puede que sea interesante – hablo la doncella vampiro con malicia – saquémoslo del agua

— Primero debemos llamar su atención – Maligmon no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al agua en picada y con velocidad, llegado a alcanzar buena profundidad

— ¡YA ERES MIO! – Leviamon apareció desde el fondo con sus mandíbulas abiertas - **¡ROSTRUM!**

El potente disparo de agua caliente golpeo al caballero, que solo alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos, pero las quemaduras ya estaban hechas. Salió del agua debido al impulso y con una voltereta, logro aterrizar sobre uno de los Trailmon, pero detrás de él salía Leviamon listo para devorar al caballero junto al Trailmon.

— **¡Rayo Catástrofe! –** el ataque de Diaboromon salió desde el interior del Trailmon y exploto en el hocico del inmenso digimon

— **¡Izuna!** – la técnica de Sakuyamon fue la siguiente en golpear al inmenso digimon, haciendo que se moviera con molestia en el agua – el plan funciono

Desde el interior del vagón del Trailmon salieron Sakuyamon y Diaboromon y después desde otro Trailmon salieron las tres HarpyLybrixmon, que habían estado ocultas, en espera del momento perfecto para atacar.

— Debemos aprovechar que se encuentra en la zona menos profunda y atacarlo con todo – hablo la harpía Aiko – Marian, Lybri, adelante

— ¡Enterado! – las otras dos Harpías respondieron mientras giraba a gran velocidad sobre el mar para crear un huracán - **¡Canto de Harpía!**

Las tres arpías lanzaron su ataque sónico al mar, haciendo que Leviamon sintiera las ondas de choque con cierto dolor. Desesperado, el digimon maligno empezó a disparar disparos enormes de agua hirviendo, tratando de detener los ataques de las Arpías. La pelea seguía intensificándose con cada segundo que pasaba mientras un poco retirado, la Isla Viviente se acercaba a la zona de la batalla. Por otro lado, muy lejos de ahí, en lo que parecía ser una zona sin nada más que rocas y con un cielo totalmente nublado, Magnamon y su grupo se encontraban en la espera de sus oponentes. ImperialMagnamon dio unos pasos al frente y miro al cielo.

— ¡Omegamon Zwart, te desafío! – grito el caballero elegido con fuerza - ¡Acepta mi petición como todo un guerrero! ¡Estoy dispuesto a darlo todo en este combate!

— Veo que habla con mucha valentía – dijo Reapermon al lado de los otros digimon y de BrynLadyMagnamon – sí que ha cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo

— Me siento orgullosa de él – dijo Angewomon con una sonrisa

— Yo lo veo muy varonil – la forma en que lo dijo LadyMagnamon dejo confundido a los demás presentes - ¿Qué? Es mi novio, yo puedo pensar lo que yo quiera

En eso, un gran portal oscuro se abrió en frente del grupo, del cual salieron los dos caballeros corruptos, pero la sorpresa de todos fue grande al ver también a Lucemon salir del portal con mucha tranquilidad para ponerse en frente de los caballeros.

— Hola elegidos, que gusto volver a verlos – hablo Lucemon con una sonrisa amigable – me sorprende que no estén luchando junto a sus amigos contra Leviamon

— Ellos podrán encargarse de Leviamon, pero nosotros hemos venido a salvar a Omegamon y a Gallatmon – dijo Magnamon con seriedad mientras levantaba su espada – tu presencia aquí no es necesaria Lucemon

— Te equivocas, ya que estas enfrentado a mis caballeros y eso si requiere mi presencia – Lucemon solo camino para colocarse en frente de Oziel mientras lo miraba a los ojos – veo tu valor, sí que te has vuelto muy fuerte. Me recuerdas al otro humano que se enfrentó a mí, con el Digi Spirit de Fuego

— ¿Hablas del que te venció antes? – las palabras de Magnamon solo hicieron que el gesto de burla de Lucemon desapareciera – tal vez estés destinado a ser vencido por humanos

— Que gracioso, pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes – Lucemon chasqueo los dedos y Omegamon apareció detrás de Magnamon – ustedes serán vencidos por mi voluntad

Omegamon golpeo con su espada a Magnamon, el cual detuvo el ataque con su propia arma. El caballero corrompido no dio oportunidad de que Magnamon devolviera el ataque y empezó a luchar contra él, alejándolo de la zona. Después de él, el siguiente en atacar fue BlackGallatmon, quien utilizo su técnica de la **Lanza de la Oscuridad** para atacar a Beelzemon, pero Reapermon desvió la técnica con su cuchilla mientras disparaba su propia arma.

— En nuestro último encuentro, me tomaste ventaja – Reapermon levanto su cuchilla mientras mostraba el brillo de su filo – esta vez será diferente, pues seré quien te derrote

— Tu confianza es totalmente falsa mercenario – BlackGallatmon levanto su lanza mientras se preparaba para pelear – a ver si eres capaz de darle valor a tus palabras

Sin esperar más, Reapermon se lanzó al ataque mientras Beelzemon y Angewomon lo seguían para apoyarlo en la pelea. LadyMagnamon se preparó para seguirlos, pero Lucemon rápidamente realizo un movimiento con su mano y libero un impulso invisible que aparto a la chica un poco del lugar.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Lucemon levanto su mano hacia la chica mientras sonreía con inocencia – BlackGallatmon se encargara de ellos y así recuperare la insignia de la **Gula.** Mientras tanto, tendré que neutralizarte para que…

Sin poder terminar, Lucemon recibió un poderoso puñetazo por parte de LadyMagnamon, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que cayera al suelo con dolor. Al levantarse, vio a la doncella caminando hacia el con una mirada seria, pero intimidante.

— Antes, me hubiera intimidado con tu presencia, incluso me hubiera puesto de rodillas, llorando del miedo – la doncella se detuvo mientras levantaba su espada en alto – pero ahora, estoy dispuesta a ser diferente. Seré la doncella que luchara por el digimundo, y que te derrotara de inmediato Lucemon

— Veamos si eres capaz de eso – Lucemon se levantó con rapidez mientras alzaba sus manos - **¡Choque Galáctico!**

— **¡Asynyur!** – LadyMagnamon libero sus cadenas y levanto sus brazos, protegiéndose de la técnica - ¡Es mi turno! **¡Ragnarok desatado!**

Con gran velocidad, la doncella libero la explosiva técnica una vez que la de Lucemon se detuvo y golpeo de lleno al digimon ángel, el cual se cubrió con sus brazos, pero si termino con varias heridas en sus brazos debido a la intensidad de la técnica. Sin detenerse, LadyMagnamon dio otro poderoso puñetazo a Lucemon, el cual fue tan potente como para lograr que el digimon ángel fuera lanzado hacia una gran roca, destrozándola por completo. Lucemon se levantó con seriedad mientras sentía en su mejilla el dolor causado por el golpe recibido.

— Ya veo lo que ocurre – Lucemon cerró los ojos mientras pensaba – has logrado sincronizarte a la perfección con la **Insignia del Amor** y descubriste su verdadero potencial. Supongo que debo lugar en los mismos términos que tu

— _¿Usara la **Insignia del Orgullo**? _ – los pensamientos de la doncella se concentraron en analizar bien su poder, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía Lucemon - ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

— Tú no eres digna de presenciar el verdadero poder de mi insignia – Lucemon levanto su mano derecha, en donde apareció un Acceso Oscuro

— Esa es… ¿La **Insignia de la Pereza**? – LadyMagnamon recordó el símbolo de la Insignia cuando Belphemon fue derrotado - ¿Acaso tu…?

— Estas en lo correcto mi pequeña – Lucemon tomo el Acceso y lo introdujo en medio de su pecho, para que su cuerpo desprendiera un brillo purpura – una de mis habilidades es el poder usar el poder de mis compañeros, siempre y cuando tenga su Insignia a mi disposición. Y Belphemon me entrego su poder, así que lo usare como yo desee

Al terminar sus palabras, Lucemon se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y se mantenía flotando sobre el suelo. En eso, todo su cuerpo se llenó de un brillo que parecía curar sus heridas y entonces, un gran impulso de energía fue lanzada hacia LadyMagnamon, que solo alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos. La técnica parecía ser similar a la de Belphemon, pero la doncella percibió que Lucemon hacia que la técnica fuera más intensa, aun así vio que él seguía con su pose.

— ¿Esta… dormido? – al hablar, otra técnica fue lanzada contra la doncella, quien solo pudo cubrirse de nuevo, pero la intensidad del ataque parecía aumentar - ¿Qué significa esto?

Lucemon volvió a atacar a la doncella, que solo volvió a cubrirse de la técnica. En el otro lado del campo de batalla, Magnamon seguía chocando su espada contra la de Omegamon, el cual parecía estar en ligera ventaja contra el caballero dorado.

— Tienes un poder increíble Magnamon, pero nunca llegaras a ser tan poderoso como lo era el antiguo Magnamon – Omegamon sostenía su espada contra la del caballero dorado – ni tú, ni tus amigos pueden oponerse a la voluntad del Amo Lucemon ni a su objetivo

— Ahí es justo donde te equivocas Omegamon – Magnamon levantaba poco a poco su arma, repeliendo el ataque del cabalero corrompido – mis amigos son muy fuertes, juntos detendremos los planes de Lucemon – el caballero desvió el ataque de Omegamon y lo alejo con el choque de su espada – no sé si sea igual al primer Magnamon, pero de algo estoy seguro, yo cumpliré su voluntad y deseo. ¡Protegeré al digimundo y mi mundo a como dé lugar!

Magnamon golpeo de lleno al caballero corrompido mientras sus pensamientos se dirigieron a sus compañeros. Confiaba en ellos y sabía que vencerían a Leviamon a como dé lugar. Regresando al mar, los Trailmon seguían moviéndose con velocidad, llamando la atención de los MegaSeadramon, mientras que sobre uno de los Trailmon, Maligmon usaba su **Disparo de Hemera** para incitar a Leviamon a salir del agua, pero solo salían disparos de agua acida. Leviamon dio un gran salto sobre todo los digimon, esperando poder aplastarlos, pero sintió como alguien lo levantaba con fuerza.

— Demonios… pesa demasiado – debajo de Leviamon estaba QueenMyotismon, que usaba sus **Fantasmas de Sangre** para sostener al inmenso digimon

— ¡HUMANA INSOLENTE! – Leviamon agito sus colas con velocidad - **¡DUO CAUDA!**

Ambas colas golpearon a la digimon con fuerza junto a sus copias fantasma, lo que causo que la doncella vampiro fuera aplastada por el digimon y cayera al mar. Sin perder tiempo, QueenMyotismon uso su Sable-látigo para sujetarse a uno de los rieles y salir del agua, pero Leviamon le seguía rápidamente. Al abrir sus inmensas fauces para devorar a la doncella, de nuevo las técnicas de Diaboromon y Sakuyamon le detuvieron el paso. Una vez a salvo, QueenMyotismon no pudo hacer más que ponerse de rodillas para recuperar sus fuerzas.

— ¡YA ME CANSE DE ESTE ESTUPIDO JUEGO! – Leviamon empezó a nadar a gran velocidad y en círculos alrededor de todos sus enemigos, incluyendo a los MegaSeadramon que lo ayudaban - ¡TODOS SERAN ABSORBIDOS POR ESTE TORBELLINO…!

— **¡IMPACTO MARINO! –** en eso, un inmenso cuerpo del mismo tamaño que Leviamon, lo golpeo para detener su plan - ¡ESTOY AQUÍ PARA DETENERTE LEVIAMON!

 **Data book Digimon**

 **Whamon**

 **Nivel: Perfección**

 **Tipo: Vacuna**

 **Descripción: Este inmenso digimon marino, se encarga de proteger el Mar de Datos. Su gran tamaño y su fuerza solo se comparan con la tranquilidad en su ser, pues Whamon no se considera un digimon agresivo. Es uno de los digimon más antiguos que existen en el digimundo. Su técnica especial es el "Chorro a Presión", con el cual dispara un poderoso disparo de agua desde el espiráculo en su espalda**

— ¡MALDITO SEAS WHAMON! – grito Leviamon con furia mirando de frente al digimon ballena - ¡CREI QUE TE HABIA DESTERRADO PARA SIEMPRE DE MI OCEANO!

— ESTE MAR LE PERTENECE AL DIGIMUNOD Y A SUS HABITANTES, NO A TIRANOS COMO TU – dijo Whamon con seriedad mientras Maligmon se subía sobre él – ASI COMO EN EL PASADO, PUDE AYUDAR A LOS HUMANOS QUE LUCHARON POR PROTEGER AL DIGIMUNDO, HOY TAMBIEN LOS AYUDARE

— Me gusta tu espíritu – Maligmon levanto sus espadas para continuar con la pelea – no perdamos tiempo entonces

— ¡MALDITAS SABANDIJAS!

Leviamon se lanzó contra Whamon, el cual respondió el ataque, mientras ambos digimon chocaban con fuerza, haciendo que el más se estremeciera. Los tres MegaSeadramon que se vieron envueltos en el anterior ataque, se enfurecieron y decidieron combinar sus técnicas de **Jabalina de Trueno** para destruir a los Trailmon. La doncella vampiro junto con las digimon Harpías estaba listas para detenerlos, hasta que ven como algo aparece flotando en el aire. Al ver con detalle, descubren que se trata del sombrerito de bruja de WichBakemon, quien procede a salir del sombrero con su báculo mágico, el cual parece que había sido reparado.

— ¡Damas y caballeros presentes, los voy a impresionar! – la digimon brujita apunto con su báculo a los tres MegaSeadramon que estaban a punto de atacar - **¡Hechizo Fantasmal: Neblina Congelante!**

Antes de que los tres digimon marinos ejecutaran su ataque, fueron congelados por la poderosa técnica de la digimon fantasma que solo voló alrededor de ellos mientras se retiraba el sombrero.

— ¡Y para finalizar mi truco, hare aparecer algo sorprendente de mi sombrero! – la digimon mostro su sombrero hacia los digimon congelados que vieron un destello verde salir de este - **¡Sombrero Mágico: Tele transportación!**

En eso, el destello verde se intensifico, por donde apareció WerewolfRavielmon, el cual tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto por un brillo verde mientras mantenía sus garras en frente suyo.

— **¡Cazador Esmeralda!** – Ravielmon salto sobre los MegaSeadramon, rasgando el hielo y acabando con los digimon con su técnica con facilidad - ¡Digi code, captura!

El digi code de los digimon fue atrapado por el lobo digimon, el cual termino parado sobre una pequeña islita de hielo que había quedado. Sin embargo, no pudo estar mucho tiempo ahí, ya que Ravielmon apenas lo vio, se lanzó sobre el para devorarlo.

— ¡TU Y TUS MALDITAS GARRAS ME LASTIMARON MUCHO! – Leviamon abrió su inmenso hocico y dio un gran salto para devorar a Ravielmon - ¡YA ERES MIO!

— **¡Nivel 2: Doble Láser Celestial! –** dos poderosos rayos golpearon a Ravielmon, haciendo que cayera al mar nuevamente

Todos vieron como la Isla Viviente ya se aproximaba a su destino y frente a ella estaba Angeloid NegasMagnamon totalmente preparado y mentalizado para su batalla. Leviamon salió del agua, con ira en sus ojos, dispuesto a terminar con los elegidos de una buena vez por todas. Regresando al campo de batalla desolado, BlackGallatmon seguía esquivando los ataques de sus contrincantes sin parecer tener problemas. Reapermon, Beelzemon y Angewomon no lograban adre mentar al caballero corrompido, quien no parecía cansarse del combate.

— ¿Algún plan? No creo que podamos mantener el combate más tiempo

— Angie tiene razón – Beelzemon recargaba sus armas con molestia mientras miraba a su rival – Gallatmon por algo es uno de los caballeros de la realeza más fuerte

— El titulo se lo gana aquel que se lo merece – Reapermon levantaba su cañón con molestia ante su enemigo – veamos hasta donde podrá mantener ese titulo

— Sus ataques nunca podrán penetrar mi defensa – el caballero corrupto levanto su lanza listo para atacar – es hora de que perezcan aquí, **¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!**

— **¡Llamas Serpentinas del Purgatorio!**

La técnica de Reapermon y la de BlackGallatmon terminaron chocando y creando una gran explosión. Angewomon utilizo su **Flecha Celestial** para atacar al caballero, haciendo que se cubriera con su escudo, pero al parecer nada penetraba su defensa. Beelzemon golpeo el escudo con sus **Garras de la Oscuridad,** pero solo logro hacer retroceder al caballero, el cual devolvió el golpe con su lanza, lanzando lejos a Beelzemon.

— Ninguno de nosotros tiene la fuerza para devolver alguna de sus técnicas, en especial la más poderosa – hablo Reapermon – tiene que haber una forma de devolverle la técnica

— _"Devolverle la técnica" **–**_ Beelzemon repetía esas palabras en su mente mientras miraba sus garras - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya sé cómo vencerlo!

— ¿Cuál es la idea Belzi? – Angewomon se mostró interesada al ver la intensidad que desbordaban los ojos del digimon oscuro

Mientras Beelzemon explicaba el plan a sus compañeros, en otra zona de la batalla, LadyMagnamon aún tenía problemas para protegerse contra los ataques de Lucemon. Después de esquivar varios golpes, logro ocultarse detrás de algunas rocas y se mantuvo en silencio observando los movimientos de Lucemon, el cual solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, flotando en medio del terreno de la pelea.

— Solo me ataca cuando me escucha – la doncella hablaba con una voz muy baja analizando las cosas – no puede verme

LadyMagnamon tomo una pequeña piedra y la lanzo hacia Lucemon. Cuando la piedrita toco el suelo, automáticamente Lucemon lanzo un ataque en esa dirección, cosa que sorprendió a la doncella.

— _Es como lo pensé. Hace lo mismo que Belphemon, lo atacábamos y el respondía a nuestras técnicas, solo en la dirección de donde provenía el ataque. Y su fuerza aumentaba constantemente con cada técnica hasta que lo obligamos a despertar –_ los pensamientos de la doncella eran claros mientras veía como Lucemon trataba de encontrarla a base del sonido – _si le disparo, el rápidamente me encontrara. Pero no se me ocurre nada más…_

La doncella reacciono al recordar algo que había ocurrido en la mañana antes de que el grupo se separara y que Aiko le había enseñado a todas sus amigas.

 **Flashback**

Aiko había reunido a las chicas del grupo mientras sacaba de una maleta que llevaba consigo un gran número de mangas de diferentes géneros y tamaños. Todas los vieron con curiosidad sin entender por qué los había traído la chica.

— Bueno, no perdamos tiempo – dijo Aiko con orgullo – tomen uno y aprendan lo más que puedan. Fue bueno que Qinglonmon me dio oportunidad de ir a mi departamento rápidamente para traer estos. Lástima que fueron pocos

— ¿Esto se te hace poco? – Hope veía una gran pila amontonada al lado de varios más – no quiero ni pensar como es tu colección completa

— ¿Y son necesarios todos estos mangas? – pregunto Gatomon curiosa viendo uno de ellos con ángeles en sus paginas

— Me asegure de traer aquellos que tengan batallas épicas que nos puedan servir como ejemplos

— Este me gusta – dijo Lopmon mostrando uno con varios artistas marciales – tal vez pueda copiar algunos movimientos

— Si alguien tiene alguno de brujitas o hechiceras lo agradecería – dijo Bakemon buscando entre todos los mangas

— Encontré uno muy interesante-vi – dijo Viximon al lado de Meicoomon que parecía estar concentrada en uno que tenía en sus manos – este trata de una sacerdotisa-vi. Puede que a mí me sirva-vi

— Me gustan estos de chicas que se visten como colegialas con peinados increíbles – dijo Marian recostada en el suelo viendo algunos mangas

— Este parece interesante – dijo Serena tomando uno con cautela sobre criaturas de bolsillo, hasta que vio uno de ninjas – no creo que este nos sirva, después de todo somos caballeros, no ninjas

— Eso no es relevante – dijo Aiko sacando uno de sus mangas favoritos sobre ninjas – veras, los ninjas son expertos en los combates más arriesgados y expertos para usar todo a su alrededor. Por ejemplo, siempre analizan las habilidades de sus enemigos, pues cualquier detalle es de vital importancia. Nunca olvides, que nuestra capacidad de reacción, es un factor vital en la batalla

— De acuerdo, tomare eso en cuenta – Serena tomo el manga con más interés mientras buscaba algo relevante – gracias Aiko, por siempre apoyarnos

— Ni lo menciones, solo espero darle un buen uso a mis conocimientos de todo tipo…

— Disculpa Aiko-san, ¿Son necesarios estos mangas con censura? – pregunto Lopmon con curiosidad

— ¡Kya, no! ¡Esa es mi colección privada! – la chica recogió esos mangas con rapidez y los guardo en su gran mochila

— Y yo me preocupaba de que Javier pervirtiera a Aiko, creo que ambos se complementan – dijo Hope con pesar

 **Flashback fin**

LadyMagnamon miro el campo de batalla de nuevo y noto que había varias rocas grandes donde podría ocultarse, pero lo más importante que noto, es que el suelo era lo suficientemente resistente para moverse y atacar desde abajo.

— _Muy bien, veamos si funciona_ – la doncella dio un gran salto y se colocó sobre Lucemon - ¡Aquí estoy Lucemon! – la doncella espero el ataque de Lucemon, que no tardó en ser lanzado - **¡Ragnarok desatado!**

El choque de ambas técnicas creo una gran explosión que hizo que el campo se despejara un poco, manteniendo las rocas más grandes. Al término de la técnica, Lucemon seguía en estado de sueño mientras buscaba a su rival a base del sonido, pero no lograba ubicarla en ningún lugar. Pero LadyMagnamon se encontraba detrás de una gran roca mientras mantenía sus manos en el suelo, donde sus cadenas ya se habían hundido a gran profundidad. La doncella cerró los ojos y se concentró en su labor. Después de eso, una cadena salió del suelo y paso cerca de Lucemon, el cual al escuchar el sonido, lanzo otro choque de energía hacia esa dirección, pero no había nada. Luego apareció la segunda cadena del suelo y Lucemon volvió a reaccionar, pero sin darle a ningún blanco en específico. Las cadenas salían de la tierra desde varias posiciones y luego se volvían a enterrar, haciendo que el digimon ángel se confundiera más y más, alterando sus sentidos. Poco a poco, su paciencia se desvanecía, en especial porque las cadenas cada vez se acercaban más y empezaban a golpearlo poco a poco. Lucemon trato de repeler todo a su alrededor, pero las cadenas empezaron a sujetarlo de las piernas y brazos, en espera de sujetarlo. Desesperado, Lucemon abre los ojos y se ve totalmente atrapado.

— Esto… no es posible…

— ¡Yo creo que sí! – rápidamente LadyMagnamon apareció corriendo a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo encadenado con su espada en llamas - **¡Estocada de Valquiria!**

Un poderoso golpe lanzo a Lucemon contra las rocas, lastimándolo mucho. La doncella recogió sus cadenas mientras usaba su **Beso de Freya** para curar sus heridas. En eso, noto como en el suelo se encontraba el Acceso de la **Insignia de la Pereza.** Cuando estaba por tomarlo, fue lanzada de nuevo por la técnica de **Choque Galáctico** de Lucemon, el cual apareció desde el cielo y tomo el Acceso en sus manos, pero ahora su semblante era más terrorífico y lleno de ira.

— Niña insolente – Lucemon empezó a desbordar un aura de oscuridad que la doncella pudo sentir

— Veo que te hice enojar – LadyMagnamon se levantó con pesar mientras tomaba de nuevo su espada - ¿Dónde quedo esa confianza y orgullo de hace unos momentos?

— ¿Te crees muy lista solo porque lograste darme un par de golpes? La verdad solo pensaba usarte para jugar contigo un poco, pero ahora me encargare de hacerte sufrir lo suficiente para que implores la muerte

— Bueno, eso lo veremos

LadyMagnamon empezó a esquivar las potentes ráfagas de Lucemon que parecía estar más concentrado en lastimar a la doncella con intenciones de destruirla. Regresando al Océano, Leviamon seguía en lucha contra Whamon, pero la ira del digimon demoniaco parecía intensificarse. QueenMyotismon y las tres HarpyLybrixmon empezaron a llamar su atención para que se dirigiera a la Isla Viviente donde se encontraba Negas, preparándose para usar su técnica.

— ¡TODOS SUS INTENTOS SON EN VANO! – Leviamon abrió su gran hocico con velocidad mientras rugía - **¡ROSTRUM!**

Potentes disparos de agua hirviendo salieron en dirección de las doncellas que volaban. QueenMyotismon se cubrió con sus alas, pero la potencia era demasiado, hasta que Maligmon le ayudo a desaparecer la técnica con su **Vórtice de Eris.** La Harpía de Lybrixmon y Marian lograron esquivar la técnica, pero Aiko parecía ser el blanco perfecto. La chica intento volar para escapar, pero cuando estaba por darle, algo detuvo el disparo de agua con facilidad. Al ver con claridad, Aiko descubrió un escudo flotante, hecho con las alas de Negas.

— **Nivel 3: Escudo Celestial Viviente** – desde la isla, Negas controlaba las alas que formaron un escudo y una vez que la técnica se detuvo, estas volvieron hacia Negas – ¡Oye, cocodrilo súper desarrollado! ¡No dejare que toques a mi novia!

— ¡MISERABLE HUMANO! – Leviamon nado a gran velocidad hacia la isla, pero antes de poder llegar, empezó a sentirse cansado, como si no tuviera energías - ¿Qué… me pasa?

— Ya cayó bajo el efecto de la **Insignia de la Paz** – Negas levantaba sus brazos con sus dos cañones listos – tal vez tu insignia te haga inmune a los venenos y otras toxinas, pero no dice nada sobre relajar la mente y el cuerpo gracias a mi insignia

— Aun así… te destruiré – Leviamon trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero cada vez veía más borroso - ¡Los destruiré a todos! **¡Rostrum!**

— ¡Llego la hora! – Negas levanto sus brazos listo para disparar - **¡Nivel 2: Doble Laser Celestial!**

Ambas técnicas chocaron, aunque parecía que Leviamon tenía la ventaja. Todos los presentes vieron el choque de las técnicas con asombro. Los elegidos trataban de reunir fuerzas de nuevo para volver a la batalla, pero simplemente estaban agotados. Ahora todo dependía de su compañero.

— ¡NO ME DETENDRAN! ¡RRROOOOOAAARRRGGGHHHHHH! – Leviamon rugió con fuerza mientras aumentaba la potencia de su disparo

— ¡No caeré tan fácilmente! – el segundo par de alas de Negas se adhirió a su pecho para intensificar la técnica - **¡Nivel 4: Tridente Celestial!**

Ahora las dos técnicas parecían estar en igualdad de poder y potencia, pero Leviamon cada vez se veía más agotado.

— ¡Vamos Negas, tu puedes! – gritaba MagnaAngemon mientras el resto de los digimon lo apoyaban

— ¡Más te vale no perder Negas! – grito Maligmon desde uno de los Trailmon

— ¡Tienes que ganarle Negas! – grito QueenMyotismon al lado de su digimon y de Sagittarimon

— ¡Hermano, tú puedes! – grito Marian Harpía al lado de Ravielmon

— ¡Javier, confiamos en ti! – grito Aiko Harpía al lado de la Lybrixmon Harpía y los demás digimon - ¡No te rindas!

— _Yo venceré, no perderé_ – Negas se mentalizaba mientras su último par de alas se desprendía y se colocaba en sus hombros - ¡Yo te derrotare a toda costa! **¡Nivel 6: Apocalipsis Celestial!**

Los dos últimos laser de Negas empezaron a disparar con mucha potencia, haciendo que la técnica de Leviamon empezara a ceder, poniendo nervioso al digimon demoniaco.

— ¡YO NO DEBO SER DERROTADO! – Leviamon intentaba intensificar su técnica, pero simplemente llego a su limite

— ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! – Negas intensifico su ataque con todo lo que tenía - ¡Desaparece para siempre Leviamon! ¡Aaahhhh!

El potente disparo termino por arrasar a Leviamon, destruyendo su ataque y atravesando su cuerpo, desde su gran hocico hasta su cola, acabando con el inmenso digimon por completo. El ataque fue lo suficientemente potente como atravesar el mar y destruir el Santuario de Leviamon, terminado con la batalla. Leviamon quedo flotando en el mar mientras la vida desaparecía de su cuerpo, pero solo Marian noto algo que susurraba el inmenso digimon en voz baja.

— Amo… Lucemon… yo solo… quería… ser libre… - sin poder decir más, todo el digi code del digimon empezó a ser expuesto

— Ya eres mío – Negas levanto su brazalete mientras brillaba con mucha intensidad - ¡Digi code, captura!

Todo el inmenso digi code fue capturado por el caballero ángel, hasta que quedo solo el digi huevo de Leviamon, el cual se desintegro poco a poco, dejando solamente la **Insignia de la Envidia.**

— ¡Por el poder de la **Insignia de la Paz,** yo te reclamo como mía, **Insignia de la Envidia!** – Negas levanto su mano, atrayendo la insignia oscura hacia él, la cual pareció indicar su orden – valla, así termina esto

— ¡Esta victoria pertenece al digimundo! – grito Sagittarimon levantando su arco al cielo desde el techo de un Trailmon - ¡Un hurra a los Caballeros Legendarios!

— ¡Hurra! – gritaron los Knigthmon y los Trailmon mientras estos últimos hacían sonar sus silbatos con emoción

Whamon y los demás digimon presentes empezaron a celebrar en compañía y con emoción. Negas se puso de rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento por todo lo ocurrido mientras Maligmon y QueenMyotismon se acercaban a su lado.

— Nada mal Negas, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza – dijo Maligmon dándole la mano para que se levantara – yo también soy igual de fuerte que tú, o incluso mas

— Levanten la mano los que han derrotado a un Señor Demoniaco – Negas levanto la mano con burla, mientras sus compañeros lo veían con molestia – cuando levantes la mano, entonces te tomare en serio

— Me agradaba más cuando estaba cabizbajo – dijo la doncella vampiro con molestia mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro al caballero ángel

— ¡Hermano! – al lugar llego Marian Harpía para abrazar a su hermano, seguido por Ravielmon que era ayudado por la Harpía Lybrixmon - ¡Lo lograste! ¡Estuviste increíble!

— Veo que valió la pena la espera y la entrada dramática – dijo Ravielmon con una risita

— ¿Valió la pena? Valió cada maldito segundo – dijo Negas abrazando a su hermana

— Yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo Aiko Harpía que llegaba volando para después aferrarse al pecho de Negas, una vez que Marian se separó – gracias por salvarme antes

— Todo sea por mi amada perlita

Sin esperar más, Negas atrajo a la chica harpía para darle un beso totalmente apasionado, haciendo que la digimon lo correspondiera mientras levantaba su pierna como en una escena romántica de película.

— Por dios, consíganse un cuarto – dijo la doncella vampiro con molestia mientras se apartaba del lugar

— ¿Yo no recibo nada? – dijo Maligmon esperando que la chica le diera algo de cariño

— Sueña amigo – la chica siguió apartándose dejando al caballero oscuro deprimido

— ¿No vas a decir nada? – Ravielmon miro a Marian que estaba tranquila

— Los dejare tener su momento por ahora – dijo la chica Harpía mientras se daba media vuelta para ver hacia el mar – creo que se lo merecen

— Tú también te mereces un premio por tu esfuerzo – Ravielmon tomo el brazo emplumado de la chica y le dio un delicado beso – estuviste increíble

— Gra-gracias Ravielmon – la chica no pudo ocultar su rubor mientras se cubría el rostro con sus alas

— Espero que el resto del equipo estén a salvo – dijo Lybrixmon al lado de los dos elegidos mientras soltaba una risita por la tierna escena

— Estarán bien, después de todo son muy poderosos

Las palabras de Ravielmon mostraban confianza y tranquilidad hacia las chicas a su lado, esperando que al final del día, se reunieran compartiendo una victoria total. Regresando al campo de batalla de BlackGallatmon, este seguía rechazando todos los ataques de sus adversarios con facilidad, con la seguridad de su victoria.

— Es hora de ejecutar mi plan – dijo Beelzemon con seriedad – cuento contigo Reapermon

— Si funciona, lo sabrás – dijo el digimon mercenario con determinación – confió en ti

— ¡Hagámoslo entonces! – dijo Angewomon alzando el vuelo

— ¡Ninguno de sus planes funcionara! – dijo BlackGallatmon con enojo - ¡Mejor ríndanse! **¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!**

La técnica salió disparada hacia los digimon, los cuales la esquivaron. Reapermon salto hacia el caballero corrompido y lo tacleo, haciendo que retrocediera. Luego utilizo sus cadenas para atrapar la lanza de BlackGallatmon y dejarlo un poco inmovilizado.

— Intenta esquivar esto – Reapermon levanto su cañón listo para atacar - **¡Llamas Serpentinas del Purgatorio!**

El ataque fue detenido por el escudo de BlackGallatmon, el cual no podía contrarrestarlo sin su lanza.

— Sin tu lanza eres débil, que patético resulto ser el Caballero que deshonro su origen y al digimundo – hablo Reapermon, incitando la ira de su rival

— ¡Mercenario, cuida tus palabras! – el digimon coloco su escudo al frente, el cual empezaba a brillar con intensidad - ¡Veras de lo que soy capaz! **¡Sentencia Final!**

La poderosa técnica de BlackGallatmon salió disparada hacia Reapermon, el cual soltó la cadena para apartarse un poco.

— ¡Ahora! – al grito de Reapermon, este salto para mostrar que detrás suyo estaba Beelzemon

— ¡Ya es mío! – Beelzemon libero un aura oscura en su cuerpo, mientras el brillo rojo de sus ojos se intensificaba - ¡Usare mi poder para detenerte!

— ¡Imposible! – BlackGallatmon vio las intenciones de su enemigo – usara el poder de **La Insignia de la Gula**

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Beelzemon detuvo la técnica con sus manos, mientras la absorbía lentamente. Al terminar el proceso, este saco su arma, la cual brillaba con mucha intensidad.

— ¡Eres mío! – Beelzemon apunto al caballero, que se cubrió con su escudo - **¡Disparo Sentencia Final!**

La poderosa técnica choco contra el escudo de BlackGallatmon, el cual fue destruido por completo. Una vez desprovisto de su defensa, este intento arremeter contra Beelzemon, el cual quedo agotado por la técnica, pero no se dio cuenta que Angewomon estaba volando sobre de él.

— **¡Atmosfera Celestial! –** la técnica de la digimon ángel paralizo al caballero que no podía moverse

— ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Ya eres nuestro! – Reapermon y Beelzemon se acercaron velozmente hacia el digimon - **¡Garras de la Oscuridad/Hoz del Juicio!**

El ataque combinado de los dos digimon, causo que BlackGallatmon recibiera varias fisuras en su cuerpo ya herido, dejándolo inconsciente y derrotado por el golpe, dándole la victoria al grupo de Beelzemon. Una vez que se aseguraron que BlackGallatmon no se despertara, Reapermon lo encadeno y junto a Beelzemon, lo llevaron a donde se encontraba luchando Magnamon contra Omegamon, para que lo ayudara. En esa zona, el caballero dorado luchaba contra Omegamon, sosteniendo una lucha con sus espadas totalmente reñida, sin parecer que alguno fuera a ceder.

— Mientras no me ataques con todo, nunca podrás vencerme – dijo Omegamon chocando su espada contra la de Magnamon – ese es tu gran problema. No estás dispuesto a darlo todo en una pelea

— Te equivocas. Yo luchare usando todo mi poder – Magnamon empezó a desprender un aura oscura desde el interior de su cuerpo – no intentare destruirte Omegamon, te salvare de la maldad de Lucemon. ¡Usare todo mi poder para hacerlo!

ImperialMagnamon fue cubierto de un manto oscuro de energía que sorprendió al caballero corrompido. Sin poder predecir sus movimientos, recibió un poderoso puñetazo en su estómago, seguido de una patada en sus piernas que lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas. Sin darle más tiempo, Magnamon le propino un poderoso gancho en la quijada, haciendo que fuera lanzado al aire con velocidad.

— _Está usando… las energías negativas en su interior para luchar al máximo_ – Omegamon pensaba con orgullo y molestia - ¡Aun no es suficiente…!

— ¡Esto será suficiente para ti! – Magnamon apareció arriba de Omegamon con su espada en alto - **¡Juicio de Excalibur!**

La poderosa técnica golpeo de lleno a Omegamon Zwart y lo lanzo al suelo, creando un gran cráter por el impacto y levantando una gran nube de polvo. Al despejarse todo, Omegamon Zwart estaba en el suelo inconsciente y derrotado. Magnamon aterrizo delante suyo para después levantar su mano derecha.

— **Brindis de Percival** – Magnamon hizo aparecer su copa sagrada y derramo su contenido sobre Omegamon

Cuanto Magnamon termino, Omegamon empezó a retorcerse con dolor, mientras de su cuerpo salía una neblina oscura con la forma de Lucemon, la cual se desintegro por completo. El cuerpo de Omegamon empezó a brillar para después volver a ser un Agumon y Gabumon normales y sin rastros de oscuridad.

— Lo logre – Magnamon dio un suspiro cansado mientras cargaba a ambos digimon inconscientes

— ¡Magnamon! – en eso, Angewomon llego volando mientras detrás de ella llegaban Reapermon y Beelzemon con BlackGallatmon atado e inconsciente - ¡venciste a Omegamon!

— Y veo que ustedes derrotaron a BlackGallatmon, que alivio

— No había razón para dudar – dijo Reapermon colocando al caballero en el suelo – haz lo tuyo

— **Brindis de Percival –** el caballero esparció el contenido de su copa, haciendo que el digimon oscuro volviera a la normalidad mientras se transformaba en un Guilmon - ¿Y LadyMagnamon? ¿la dejaron atrás?

— ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Beelzemon un poco extrañado por la pregunta - ¿No estaba peleando contigo?

— No, ella se quedó atrás cuando Omegamon me ataco y… - Magnamon reacciono con sorpresa y luego con preocupación - ¡Lucemon!

Al decir ese nombre, los otros tres digimon reaccionaron con miedo al pensar lo que eso significaba. Magnamon salió a toda velocidad a donde debería estar luchando la chica. En la batalla, BrynLadyMagnamon seguía enfrentando a Lucemon, pero ya estaba llegando a sus límites, mientras que Lucemon no parecía ceder en sus movimientos, aunque ahora eran más lentos.

— Haz llegado a tu limite, ya no puedes hacer nada – Lucemon seguía lanzando su técnica sin darle un respiro a la doncella – solo quédate quieta y muere

— Esto terminara cuando yo lo diga – LadyMagnamon tomo sus cadenas mientras cerraba los ojos con enojo – _espero que funcione_

La doncella utilizo sus cadenas para inmovilizar las piernas de Lucemon y logro retenerlo un poco. Luego se acercó velozmente para colocarse detrás de Lucemon y sujetar sus brazos y aplicar una llave llamada "Full Nelson".

— ¡Insolente humana! – Lucemon trataba de zafarse, pero no lograba hacer nada - ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

— Lo hare, ahora mismo – la doncella empezó a intensificar el calor en su cuerpo mientras sus alas se encendían en llamas – _espero que esto funcione_

— ¡No te atrevas! – Lucemon mostro un rostro de miedo al saber lo que la doncella pretendía - ¡Suéltame, te lo ordeno!

— ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! – la doncella cerro los ojos mientras liberaba su poder - **¡Farvel Furie!**

— ¡Maldición!

El grito de Lucemon fue lo último que se escuchó en el lugar, seguido de una tremenda explosión de fuego que abarco toda la zona y más. Magnamon vio la explosión a lo lejos y se movilizo a máxima velocidad hacia ese punto. Al llegar, vio todo el campo desolado y cubierto de cenizas. Las rocas habían sido carbonizadas y todo rastro de vegetación o pasto simplemente se había incinerado. Angewomon y Beelzemon fueron los siguientes en llegar y se sorprendieron al ver el escenario final del combate.

— Por las Bestias Sagradas – Angewomon se cubrió la boca con sus manos, debido a lo asombrada que estaba – pero, ¿Dónde está LadyMagnamon y Lucemon?

— ¡Ahí! – Magnamon fue corriendo hacia un punto brillante en medio de todo el lugar

Los tres llegaron a ese punto y descubrieron con miedo lo que era. Frente a ellos estaba una figura hecha de cristal con la forma de Serena, la cual parecía estar sosteniendo a alguien. Angewomon empezó a llorar mientras Beelzemon la consolaba, mientras Magnamon solo se acercaba lentamente hacia la estatua. Al tocarla, se sorprendió al sentir calidez provenir de ella.

— Esta viva – las palabras de Magnamon sorprendieron a los dos digimon – pero su poder…

En eso, de la estatua surgió el cuerpo de Serena, pero sin su transformación y al parecer solo presentaba unos rasguños y quemaduras leves en sus brazos y piernas. Además, su brazalete parecía estar brillando, como si alertara algo.

— ¡Serena! – Angewomon la abrazo con cariño mientras ella despertaba - ¡¿Estas bien?!

— Si… eso creo… - la chica empezó a hablar con cansancio mientras miraba su brazalete – creo que… funciono como… esperaba

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Serena? – pregunto Beelzemon

— Mi técnica más poderosa, **Farvel Furie** – la chica empezó a recuperar sus fuerzas mientras Magnamon la ayudaba a ponerse de pie – pero el costo de esta técnica es alto

La chica levanto su mano derecha donde se encontraba su Acceso Mega, el cual parecía estar de color gris y apagado.

— Tu Acceso Mega – Angewomon se asustó al ver el Acceso de esa forma

— Descuida, volverá a la normalidad. Solo debemos darle tiempo a recuperarse… - la chica fue interrumpida cuando Magnamon la abrazo con cariño

— Me diste un gran susto – el caballero parecía soltar una pequeña lagrima de alivio sin dejar de abrazar a la chica – prometo no volver a dejarte sola

— Confiare en tus palabras – la chica beso la mejilla del caballero con cariño

— Mira el lado bueno, le pateaste el trasero a Lucemon…

Las palabras de Beelzemon se interrumpieron al sentir un gran estruendo en el lugar. En eso, de la tierra surge una especie de capullo hecho por unas alas blancas, pero estaban totalmente quemadas. En eso, el capullo se abre, revelando a Lucemon, el cual tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, en especial en sus brazos y sus alas parecían estar totalmente quemadas.

— Humana… te atreviste a lastimarme… - Lucemon jadeaba con dolor mientras miraba la escena – esta me la pagaras…

— Tendrás que pasar sobre mi – Magnamon se colocó frente a la doncella mientras sacaba su espada

— También sobre nosotros – hablo Beelzemon que se colocó al lado del caballero junto con Angewomon

— Bien, les dejare disfrutar de esta pequeña victoria – Lucemon abrió un portal detrás suyo con dolor – pero les aseguro que nadie detendrá mis planes

El digimon ángel desapareció en el portal, dejando a todos los presentes relajados, pero sabiendo que al menos, esto se podía considerar una victoria. Esa noche, todos se encontraban reunidos en la playa del Invierano, celebrando la victoria contra Leviamon y el rescate de los caballeros corrompidos. Frigimon y Meramon traían comida sin parar a todos los digimon que habían ayudado en la batalla, mientras otros digimon llegaban a la Isla para agradecer a los elegidos por su victoria. Sagittarimon, Sorcerymon y Reapermon brindaban con sake, junto a todos los Knigthmon, mientras Whamon desde el mar, lanzaba chorros de agua de la alegría. En una gran fogata en medio de todo, estaba el grupo de elegidos y sus digimon comiendo y conversando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así Serena – dijo Marian a su lado muy impresionada – eso sí que fue algo increíble, me hubiera gustado verlo

— Bueno, me puse nerviosa al intentar hacerlo, pero creo que funciono al final – la chica solo se ruborizaba con los halagos que recibía

— Al final Serena si fue de gran utilidad… - las palabras de Hanzo fueron interrumpidas cuando todos le lanzaron comida y otras cosas a la cabeza - ¡Oh vamos, solo era una broma!

— Aprende de mí, mis bromas son mejores – dijo Javier a su lado con burla

— Si no me rio de las de Hanzo, menos de las tuyas – dijo Zack al lado de los chicos mientras comía

— ¡Cállate Zack!

— Por cierto Bakemon-vi, ¿Cómo recuperaste el poder de tu báculo-vi? – pregunto Viximon mientras comía unas frutas

— Sorcerymon me ayudo – dijo la fantasmita con alegría – pero solo debo limitarme con mis técnicas un poco

— Yo vi que tus poderes habían regresado al máximo, eso sí que fue divertido – dijo Keramon compartiendo su comida con Meicoomon

— Todos estuvimos increíbles en la batalla – dijo Patamon al lado de Lopmon y sus amigos

— Esta victoria nos acerca más a liberar el digimundo – dijo Oziel mirando a sus amigos – solo espero que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear con Lucemon y los Señores Demoniacos que quedan

— Yo pienso que están más que preparados – al lugar llego Guilmon junto con Agumon y Gabumon que procedieron a tomar su nivel Mega – de parte de mi camarada, les quiero dar las gracias por salvarnos de la influencia de Lucemon

— Ustedes sí que son fuertes y valientes – dijo MetalGarurumon al lado de WarGreymon

— Ahora les apoyaremos en las futuras batallas que se presenten – dijo WarGreymon – aunque nos gustaría buscar a nuestros camaradas Caballeros de la Realeza para que nos apoyen

— Pero antes de irnos – Gallatmon se acercó a Impmon y Gatomon – ustedes dos estuvieron increíbles al enfrentarse a mí. Me salvaron

— Reapermon también se lleva parte del crédito – dijo Gatomon con una risita viendo al digimon mercenario al lado de Lilymon que le abrazaba con cariño

— Es verdad, pero ustedes dos, que enfrentaron un pasado difícil, han sabido sobrellevarlo – Gallatmon poso su mano sobre su hombro y luego saco una especie de medalla con el símbolo de su escudo – quiero darte esto Impmon, una medalla de nuestra orden. Usándola al lado de Gatomon, serás capaz de liberar tu verdadero potencial oculto y despertaras el poder más allá de tus limites

— Gracias Gallatmon, prometo darle honor a tu regalo – dijo Impmon tomando la medalla con mucha emoción – esta vez, hare lo correcto por el digimundo, en memoria de Ophanimon

— Y en cuanto ustedes elegidos – en el acto, Omegamon se hizo presente mientras miraba a todo el grupo – sigan dando todo por el digimundo. Cumplan con la misión en la que mis compañeros y yo fracasamos y sálvenlo. Batallas más difíciles que la que acaban de enfrentar estarán frente a ustedes, pero estoy seguro que saldrán victoriosos gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación

— Gracias por tus palabras Omegamon, no te defraudaremos – hablo Oziel en nombre de sus amigos

— Pero ahora, celebremos – Omegamon rápidamente tomo un tarro con sake y le paso uno a Gallatmon – un brindis por ustedes humanos. ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud!

Esa noche, estuvo envuelta de buena comida, bromas, risas, agradecimientos y apoyos para los elegidos, quienes se sentían satisfechos por su victoria. Pero ajeno a esta celebración, en la Zona Oscura, todo era lo contrario. Lucemon se encontraba recostado de lado en su trono mientras veía como sus alas seguían quemadas, sin poder curarse rápidamente. De rodillas frente a él estaban Barbamon, Daemon y Lilithmon, los cuales se veían nerviosos.

— Subestime a esos humanos y a sus compañeros. Pero ese error no volverá a suceder – dijo Lucemon con enojo mientras seguía viendo sus alas

— Con todo respeto amo, pero la muerte de Leviamon pudo haberse evitado – dijo Daemon con la mirada enfocada en su amo – si usted nos hubiera permitido ayudarlo

— Además, ya tenemos suficiente digi code – dijo Lilithmon con enojo – si seguimos robando más, destruiremos el digimundo y ya no podremos conquistar algo que morirá

— Las decisiones que está tomando son erróneas – Barbamon se levantó junto a sus compañeros – deberíamos…

— ¡Suficiente! – Lucemon se levantó con enojo mientras abría sus alas con rabia - ¡¿Cómo se atreven a desafiar mi autoridad y mis decisiones?!

De repente, los tres digimon oscuros fueron sometidos contra el suelo con el poder de Lucemon, haciendo que sufrieran mucho dolor.

— La muerte de Leviamon fue trágica, pero eso paso porque él se dejó vencer por ellos – dijo Lucemon relajándose un poco – y lo que yo pretendo, no solo nos asegurara la conquista del digimundo, sino que también el dominio del mundo de los humanos

— Pero amo…

— Y entiendan esto solo una vez – Lucemon interrumpió las palabras de Barbamon mientras cerraba su mano con fuerza, asfixiando a sus tres sirvientes – si no piensan apoyarme, están en mi contra. Y eso les costara la vida. ¿Lo entienden?

— S-si… ¡Si amo! – gritaron los tres digimon con desesperación para después ser liberados

— Bien, eso me gusta – Lucemon sonrió con satisfacción para después chasquear sus dedos – ahora solo me quedan ustedes dos, Dynasmon, LordKnightmon

En el lugar, aparecieron los dos Caballeros de la Realeza mencionados, pero tenían en su pecho la marca de la **Insignia del Orgullo**. Los dos digimon se pusieron de rodillas frente a Lucemon sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¡Servimos solamente a usted, Amo Lucemon! – dijeron los caballeros al mismo tiempo, pero su voz parecía estar en trance

— Bien dicho, ahora los planes se deben acelerar – dijo Lucemon mientras miraba un Cristal Holográfico en su mano

 **Es mejor que le saque provecho a la Maldición de KingMyotismon lo más pronto posible…**

 **Continuara…**

 **En el próximo capitulo**

 **Hola a todos, Aiko presente para ustedes. Con esta victoria, las Bestias Sagradas nos dieron el día libre, así que eh decidido que hacer. Todos juntos iremos a la convención de anime que se hará en la ciudad mientras nuestros digimon descansan en casa. El evento será increíble, aunque tendremos visitantes inesperados, y tal vez compartan los mismos gustos que nosotros. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "Un día separado Parte 1: Batalla en la Convención de Comics". ¡Guerreros Legendarios, Unidos! Debo encontrar algunas mangas y tal vez algunas cosas para Viximon. Espero que me acompañen a la convención, ¡Adiosito!**

 **Omake: LadyDevimon y el Internet – Parte 2**

Después de la batalla librada contra Leviamon, los elegidos regresaron a su hogar para descansar un poco y reponer fuerzas, además de ponerse al día con su vida diaria. En el departamento de las chicas, Serena se encontraba fuera realizando unas compras con Gatomon como acompañante mientras Hope y Bakemon se habían quedado para atender algunos asuntos. La chica se encontraba revisando algunas de las fotografías y libros que había conseguido en la biblioteca de ElDoradimon sobre su familia, mientras Bakemon usaba la laptop de su compañera para revisar el internet. La pequeña fantasma era fanática de los "videos siniestros" y de música alternativa, pero entre sus opciones de búsqueda, encontró unos videos raros que le llamaron la atención, hasta que se sorprendió al ver un video reciente.

— ¡Señorita Hope, venga rápido! – grito Bakemon muy asustada - ¡LadyDevimon está aquí!

Hope reacción por inercia y saco su Acceso para transformarse. Al llegar a donde estaba su compañera digimon, solo vio la laptop, sin rastro de la mencionada.

— ¿Dónde está LadyDevimon? – Hope se mostraba en alerta mientras revisaba por todos lados

— ¡Aquí señorita, mire! – Hope levanto la laptop y mostro a la mencionada en la portada de un video

— ¡¿Qué?! – Hope se sorprendió mientras se sentaba en la sala para ver el video junto con Bakemon

 **Video en reproducción**

— Hola mis pequeños súbditos, aquí su querida Lady con un video más sobre mí – la chica usaba su disfraz humano para los videos – hoy vengo a contarles algo muy importante que no deben olvidar al intentar conquistar a una chica. Y eso es, ¡Comprarle muchas joyas y chocolates! – la chica revelo muchos chocolates y collares que llenaban su habitación – recuerden que siempre deben consentir a sus chicas, en especial porque son sus amas y ustedes sus sirvientes. Así que, no olviden suscribirse y si no le dan "Me gusta" a mi video, no tendrán mi cariño para ustedes. ¡Adiosito!

Después del video, Hope solo se mostró extrañada por lo que vio, como si fuera una tonta burla a los que hacían videos similares. La chica empezó a revisar la lista de videos que había publicado LadyDevimon, descubriendo que tenía varios que siempre hablaban de ella como alguien superior o con tips de maquillaje oscuro, o relatos tenebrosos. Pero lo que más sorprendió a la chica, fue descubrir la lista de seguidores que tenía.

— ¡¿Cómo puede tener más de 10,000 seguidores?! – la chica estaba que se caía de la impresión – y solo tiene algunas semanas de publicar videos

— Debe ser su encanto natural señorita – dijo Bakemon analizando sus videos – una de las habilidades de LadyDevimon, es la de atraer a quienes la miren e idolatren, aunque no tenga sentido lo que dice

— Pero, debe haber algo que los haga seguir viéndola – Hope reviso la lista de videos, hasta que vio uno que estaba clasificado como uno de los mejores - ¿"Videos de bromas"?

Hope y Bakemon pusieron a reproducir el video, donde vieron a LadyDevimon delante de una cámara, que parecía ser sostenida por alguien más.

 **Video en reproducción**

— Hola mis pequeños súbditos – hablaba LadyDevimon en voz baja – hoy les traigo otra "Prank a mi hermano Astamon". No olviden dejar el "Me gusta" y suscribirse a mi canal. ¿Ya está todo listo?

— Si señorita, tal y como lo pidió – el digimon que tenía la cámara hablo con nervios – colocamos todo como lo pidió

— Bien, hora de llamar a nuestra víctima – Lady se ajustó la garganta un poco - ¡Astamon, encontré el contacto de la chica cosplay que buscabas!

— ¡¿La encontraste de verdad?! – Astamon salió de su habitación mientras corría por el pasillo – espero que esta si sea la correcta…

Astamon se detuvo en medio del pasillo al ver un hilo transparente frente suyo. Con molestia lo corto y desde el techo, cayo un balde lleno de agua.

— Buen intento hermanita – Astamon dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación – pero no caeré de nuevo con tus bromas infantiles…

— ¡Pastel en la cara! – en eso, LadyDevimon apareció detrás suyo y le planto un pastel de crema en su cara - ¡Ahora!

LadyDevimon desapareció en un instante y de la nada, miles de pasteles de crema llovieron sobre Astamon de todas direcciones. Una vez cubierto de crema, unos Bakemon aparecieron sobre el techo y soltaron un montón de plumas amarillas sobre el digimon, que termino parecido a un pollo gigante. Astamon solo bufo con molestia mientras LadyDevimon se carcajeaba de risa mientras rodaba en el suelo.

— ¡Que gracioso te vez Astamon! – reía LadyDevimon con burla sin dejar de ser grabada por el Bakemon que sostenía la cámara, que enfocaba a Astamon

— Eres despreciable – Astamon se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación a quitarse todo lo que llevaba sobre su cuerpo

— Y esa fue otra sección de "Prank a mi hermano Astamon". Nos vemos mis queridos súbditos

Al terminar el video, Bakemon no podía contener la risa por la broma, mientras Hope solo se palmeaba la frente.

— Sí que es gracioso – dijo Bakemon con una risita

— Es como si, se acostumbraran al mundo de los humanos – Hope sonrió al recordar las risas de su hermana digimon, hasta que vio un anuncio en su página – valla, al parecer quiere visitar la Convención de Anime que se realizara en la ciudad

— ¿Cree que intenten atacar la ciudad con eso? – Bakemon se puso nerviosa al pensar en eso

— No, no creo que sea así – la chica miro su brazalete para después sonreír con tranquilidad – algo me dice que ellos no atacaran a quienes los admiran e idolatran

Hope sintió por primera vez, que había esperanza para sus hermanos digimon. Tal vez, podría convencerlos de que atacar a los humanos y los indefensos, no era correcto. Dándole un "Me gusta" a los videos de su hermana, Hope se sintió tranquila con esa idea.

 **Rescataría a su familia de la oscuridad en sus corazones**

 **Fin del Omake**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Saludos queridos amigos y lectores**

 **Nueva actualizacion de este fic.**

 **Doy gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir contando con el**

 **No olviden apoyar nuestra campaña de escritores:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias de nuevo y esperen prontas actualizaciones**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


End file.
